A cœur ouvert
by Mindell
Summary: Si Marinette devait décrire sa vie, elle la qualifierait de relativement normale . A quelques détails près, bien sûr, comme son rôle de super-héroïne. Mais en dehors de ça, rien de bien extraordinaire. Ladybug combat le crime, et la fille sous le masque poursuit sa tranquille existence d'étudiante. Enfin, jusqu'à ce jour, ce vilain, et ce temps qui file, file beaucoup trop vite.
1. Chapter 1

_Note 1 : /!\ J'attire votre attention sur le fait que cette fic est classée dans la **catégorie adulte**. C'est juste parce que je ne sais pas encore à quel degré de description je vais m'arrêter côté violence / romance, du coup je préfère hausser le classement pour me laisser plus de liberté d'écriture._

 _EDIT : Bon finalement c'est confirmé, je maintiens le classement :') . Bonne lecture !_

 _Note 2 : J'ai cette idée de fic en tête depuis la saison 1, je n'avais juste jamais osé me lancé dans l'écriture parce que le nombre de chapitres potentiels m'effrayait un peu (Pour vous donner une idée, j'estime sa taille à 20-30 chapitres. Et quand on sait à quel point je suis une quiche en estimations de nombres de chapitres… xD ). Mais bref, le point important, c'est qu'il n'y avait que la saison 1 de sortie à l'époque. _

**_Cette histoire ne tient donc pas compte de la saison 2.  
_**

* * *

Si Marinette devait décrire sa vie, elle la qualifierait de « relativement normale ».

La mention _«_ _relativement »_ incluant le fait d'être une super-héroïne rouge à pois noirs qui lutte contre des papillons démoniaques à l'aide d'un yo-yo magique, de cohabiter avec une créature millénaire et d'avoir pour partenaire un garçon au costume de chat capable de semer la désolation aussi bien avec ses jeux de mots hasardeux qu'avec ses pouvoirs de destruction.

Mais à l'exception de ces quelques – minuscules - détails, Marinette se considère comme une jeune femme somme toute très ordinaire.

Elle vit une vie d'étudiante classique, ponctuée par ses cours de mode, ses examens et ses sorties avec ses amis.

Ses repas sont un peu trop souvent constitués de pâtes et de pizzas, son nombre d'heures de sommeil varie drastiquement selon les projets que lui imposent ses professeurs, et sa nouvelle indépendance l'enthousiasme autant qu'elle l'impressionne. Elle a même son propre appartement (ridiculement petit mais fonctionnel), qui lui épargne de devoir prendre le métro pour aller en cours. Et bien que n'habitant plus chez ses parents, elle rentre de temps en temps chez eux le week-end et repart ensuite chez elle avec de quoi nourrir un régiment.

Bref, rien de bien étrange pour une fille de son âge.

Du côté de sa vie sociale, il n'y a rien de particulièrement extraordinaire non plus.

(Enfin, à part le fait qu'elle ignore tout de la véritable identité de l'un de ses meilleurs amis, mais ceci est un autre sujet.)

Il y a Alya, bien sûr. Par un coup de chance digne de ceux de Ladybug, son amie fréquente une fac de journalisme située sur le même campus que sa propre école, si bien qu'il se passe rarement plus d'une journée sans qu'elle ne la voie.

Souvent, Nino se joint à elles pour le simple plaisir de passer un moment avec Alya. Le couple qu'il forme avec elle a traversé le collège et le lycée sans le moindre encombre, et semble bien parti pour continuer de durer. Kim, Alix et leurs études de sport ne sont guère loin eux non plus, et les anciens camarades se retrouvent régulièrement pour manger ensemble.

Si Alya, Nino, Kim et Alix font régulièrement partie du quotidien de Marinette, les choses sont hélas moins évidentes en ce qui concerne Adrien.

Ce dernier avait déjà commencé à s'effacer de la vie de ses amis lorsqu'il a intégré un prestigieux lycée privé - au grand désespoir de Marinette – et le temps n'a malheureusement rien fait pour améliorer les choses. Entre sa carrière de mannequin où l'on exige toujours plus de lui et ses études qu'il s'efforce de poursuivre, Adrien peine à trouver des moments de libre. La dernière fois que Marinette l'a vu, c'était lors d'une soirée pizza qu'elle a organisé chez elle 4 mois plus tôt.

Lorsqu'elle songe à Adrien, Marinette ne peut s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine mélancolie.

Une certaine mélancolie, et de nombreux regrets.

Jamais elle n'a osé lui avouer ce qu'elle ressent pour lui.

Adrien est pourtant toujours le garçon le plus adorable du monde. Il ne cesse de faire preuve de cette extraordinaire gentillesse qui a foudroyé le cœur de Marinette par un après-midi d'orage et l'a laissée transie d'amour. Mais hélas, cela n'a jamais suffi à la jeune femme pour trouver le cran de lui confier qu'elle l'aime depuis le premier jour ou presque.

A présent, leurs vies s'éloignent.

Et si Marinette sait avec la plus absolue des certitudes qu'elle éprouve et éprouvera toujours une indéniable tendresse pour Adrien, elle se demande si cela vaut la peine de s'accrocher à cet amour qui semble condamné à lui glisser entre les doigts.

Adrien a sa vie, elle a la sienne. C'est aussi triste et simple que ça.

Mais peu importe l'éloignement et le temps qui passe, Adrien aura toujours son amitié. Quoi qu'il arrive. Et bien que ce soit une maigre consolation, la jeune femme n'en demande désormais pas plus.

Si la distance qui s'installe entre Adrien et elle donne un certain vague à l'âme à Marinette, il est d'autres personnes dont elle se serait au contraire volontiers éloignée. Lorsqu'elle se rend à son école, la jeune femme a en effet le plaisir très relatif de croiser d'autres figures familières.

Lila, par exemple, poursuit ses études dans le bâtiment qui jouxte le sien.

Et si Chloé fréquente une illustre université, il lui arrive cependant de se déplacer jusqu'à la bibliothèque qui trône au milieu du campus – où elle se fait un malin plaisir de critiquer le manque de logique du classement des livres, la vétusté des ordinateurs, les autres élèves, la décoration, et le manque de silence alors que sa voix perçante résonne plus que tout autre bruit dans les locaux.

Rien de bien étrange, une fois de plus. Ladybug combat le crime, et la fille sous le masque poursuit sa tranquille existence d'étudiante.

La vie sentimentale de Marinette est tout aussi calme et ordinaire. Bien que tout son entourage s'accorde à dire qu'elle est largement en âge de sortir avec quelqu'un, elle ne fréquente personne à l'heure actuelle et n'a jamais fréquenté qui que ce soit tout court. Pour tout dire, elle n'est même proche d'aucun garçon en particulier.

Enfin, à l'exception de Chat Noir, qui est probablement ce qui se rapproche le plus pour elle d'un petit ami.

Et ce d'autant plus qu'elle l'a déjà embrassé.

Quatre fois.

Deux fois pour le soustraire de l'influence d'un super-vilain, une autre pour tromper un ennemi déterminé à former des couples dans toute la capitale, et une dernière le soir de ses 20 ans alors qu'ils étaient tous deux particulièrement éméchés et dont ils n'ont jamais osé reparler pour le moment.

(Mais là aussi, ceci est un autre sujet.)

Bref. Quel que soit l'angle abordé, le constat reste le même pour Marinette : de son point de vue, sa vie est « relativement normale ».

Enfin, jusqu'à ce jour, ce vilain, et ce temps qui file, file, file beaucoup trop vite.


	2. Chapter 2

Quelque part dans les rues de Paris, Ladybug court, saute, court encore, poursuivie par un vilain qui la talonne de bien trop près.

Il faut qu'elle s'échappe.

Vite.

Très vite.

La jeune femme s'élance vers un toit, se laisse glisser sur une pente d'ardoises, atterrit souplement dans la ruelle suivante et reprend sa folle course.

Vite.

Encore plus vite.

Ses muscles la brûlent, ses poumons sont en feu, mais elle ne peut pas se permettre de ralentir. Pas alors que sa détransformation est si proche et son ennemi si près. Pas alors que Chat Noir se trouve si loin d'elle, provisoirement immobilisé par une attaque qu'il a pris de plein fouet en voulant faire diversion pour qu'elle puisse s'enfuir à temps.

Le souffle court, Ladybug bifurque brusquement dans une petite rue.

Son sang bat dans ses tempes et les bips frénétiques qui résonnent à ses oreilles ne font qu'accroître son sentiment d'urgence.

Si seulement elle pouvait réussir à enfin distancer son ennemi…

Mais un jet de sucre poisseux qui s'écrase à à peine dix centimètres de sa tête sonne aussitôt le glas de ses espoirs. Le super-vilain est toujours derrière elle, et beaucoup trop près pour son propre confort.

Oscillant entre rage impuissante et une panique de plus en plus difficile à contenir, Ladybug accélère encore.

Au vu de la situation, ce sucre rose et pâteux que son adversaire semble pouvoir projeter à sa guise s'avère particulièrement dangereux pour elle. Il y a tout juste deux minutes, elle a vu ce pâtissier contrarié utiliser la spatule qui lui sert d'arme pour récupérer du sucre fondu dans la casserole qu'il tient dans son autre main (et qui parait hélas incapable de se désemplir) et lancer cette matière visqueuse droit sur les jambes de Chat Noir, paralysant ainsi la course du jeune héros.

Si jamais elle se fait toucher à son tour, jamais elle ne pourra s'enfuir à temps.

Réalisant soudain qu'elle s'est engouffrée dans une impasse, la jeune femme pile brusquement. Elle lève le regard au ciel, tourne sur elle-même pour chercher une échappatoire. Une allée, une fenêtre, une cheminée à laquelle enrouler son yo-yo.

N'importe quoi qui lui permettrait de s'éclipser.

Mais il est déjà trop tard.

Comme dans un mauvais rêve, elle voit son adversaire se ruer à sa suite. Une violente décharge d'adrénaline déferle dans les veines, ses immenses yeux bleus s'écarquillent d'horreur, et il lui semble que soudain, le temps se fige.

Ladybug voit tout.

Image par image, fraction de seconde par fraction de seconde, avec une précision digne de la plus impitoyable des tortures.

Le vilain qui arme son attaque.

Sourit.

Vise.

Et tire.

En un battement de cil, une gigantesque masse de sucre fondu traverse les airs et s'écrase contre la jeune héroïne, la plaquant contre le mur auquel elle tourne le dos.

Empêtrée dans cette matière gluante et visqueuse qui l'emprisonne aussi sûrement que du chewing-gum, Ladybug se débat avec l'énergie du désespoir. Mais le sucre colle sur ses doigts, s'agglutine autour de ses mains, immobilise ses bras et son torse pour la garder fermement attachée contre le mur.

Et ses boucles d'oreilles bipent, bipent, bipent, plus vite, plus fort, encore plus fort…

Puis plus rien.

Le bruit strident s'évanouit, à l'instant même une vague d'énergie rose engloutit l'héroïne.

Le sentiment d'horreur qui s'empare alors de Marinette est tel qu'il la glace jusqu'aux os.

Elle s'est détransformée.

En plein combat.

Face à un vilain, dont elle est actuellement prisonnière.

Sous le choc, la jeune femme se retrouve incapable de contenir le raz-de-marée de panique qui déferle sur elle et emporte avec lui ses dernières bribes de sang-froid. Elle n'arrive plus à bouger. N'arrive plus à réfléchir. N'arrive plus à ressentir quoi que ce soit d'autre que cette terreur immonde, abjecte, qui l'écorche vive.

Seule la violente nausée qui lui tord l'estomac lui rappelle qu'elle est encore composée d'autre chose que de pure frayeur.

Le vilain se fend d'un sourire mauvais, une lueur violacée danse autour de ses yeux, et l'envie de vomir qu'éprouve Marinette se fait plus violente encore.

Son ennemi l'a vue.

Le _Papillon_ l'a vue.

Sans son costume.

Sans son masque.

« Et bien, on dirait que la partie est finie », articule le super-vilain avec délice, et Marinette sent une nouvelle onde d'horreur courir sur sa peau.

Jamais elle n'aurait pu croire qu'il puisse être possible de ressentir de la terreur d'une façon aussi _physique_.

Cette nausée qui refuse de disparaître. Ses nerfs tendus à en rompre. Son crâne au bord de l'explosion. Son cœur qui bat à s'en arracher de sa poitrine. Même sa peau lui semble à vif, comme passée au papier de verre.

C'est un cauchemar.

Un épouvantable cauchemar.

Et hélas, un cauchemar qui est loin d'être terminé.

L'homme s'approche à présent d'elle, tend une main vers l'une de ses boucles d'oreille.

Marinette se débat, mais en vain. Le sucre qui l'emprisonne est trop épais, trop poisseux pour qu'elle puisse avoir la moindre chance de s'enfuir. Les pupilles dilatées de frayeur, elle voit les doigts du vilain s'approcher. Encore, encore…

Et soudain, un coup de pied sorti de nulle part envoie l'homme voler violemment sur le côté. Le super-vilain s'écrase contre un mur dans un bruit sourd, puis retombe au sol.

Chat Noir se redresse et, sans jeter un regard à son ennemi, se tourne vers Marinette.

Le visage du héros est dangereusement pâle sous son masque et ses yeux verts reflètent la même horreur que celle qui se lit dans ceux de sa partenaire.

« Cataclysme », articule-t-il d'une voix blanche, avant d'abattre la main sur la gangue de sucre qui retient toujours Marinette prisonnière.

 _Marinette_.

Et non plus Ladybug, dont il ignorait jusque-là l'identité.

Mais au vu de la situation, le fait que Chat Noir sache qui elle est est le cadet des soucis de la jeune femme. A présent libre de ses mouvements, elle avance d'un pas, vacille, se raccroche machinalement au bras de son coéquipier. Elle lève la tête vers lui et ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais les mots restent coincés dans sa gorge.

Que dire quand le monde s'écroule autour de soi ?

Manifestement conscient de la détresse de sa coéquipière – et tout aussi bouleversé qu'elle -, Chat Noir prend une profonde inspiration. Le jeune homme puise visiblement dans ses ultimes ressources pour trouver la force de ne pas se disperser en ces instants critiques.

Il se redresse les épaules, serre la mâchoire, relève le menton.

Mais la main qu'il pose sur celle de Marinette tremble, et la légère pression qu'il exerce sur ses doigts semble être destinée autant à le réconforter lui que sa partenaire.

« Va-t'en, ma Lady », la presse-t-il d'une voix qui apparait à Marinette comme déformée par un écho. « Je m'occupe de lui. »

Toujours muette de stupeur, la jeune femme hoche mécaniquement la tête.

Chat Noir a raison.

Elle doit se mettre en sécurité d'abord, arrêter le vilain ensuite.

Le reste devra attendre.

Chat Noir adresse un pâle sourire à sa coéquipière puis laisse glisser ses doigts entre les siens. Marinette le voit se placer défensivement entre elle et leur ennemi, dans une volonté évidente de la protéger quoi qu'il en coûte.

Puis, sans lui jeter un regard de plus, elle se met à courir.

Vite et loin, loin, très loin de cette ruelle où tout a basculé.

* * *

La fin du combat passe comme dans un brouillard.

Tout est flou, étouffé, irréel.

Ladybug a regagné le champ de bataille, mais elle a désormais l'impression de n'être plus qu'une spectatrice impuissante des évènements. Son corps agit en autopilote, réagissant par pur instinct à tout ce qui l'entoure.

Elle s'entend répondre machinalement aux paroles inquiètes de Chat Noir (bien qu'elle serait incapable de se souvenir ne serait-ce que d'un seul mot de leur conversation), se voit purifier l'akuma et saluer distraitement la foule. Tout juste se rappelle-t-elle d'avoir congédié son coéquipier mort d'inquiétude, alors que sa bague se mettait à son tour à biper avec insistance.

Ils se parleront plus tard, lui affirme-t-elle. A l'abri des regards curieux et des oreilles indiscrètes.

Visiblement, Chat Noir a tout sauf envie de partir. Que ce soit son regard offensé, son menton relevé en avant, ses bras croisés défensivement sur sa poitrine, tout dans son attitude trahit la plus grande défiance. Mais il met un point d'honneur à toujours respecter les limites que lui impose sa Lady.

Alors, à contrecœur, il s'exécute.

Ladybug lui promet une dernière fois qu'ils en reparleront très vite. Puis, sans un mot de plus, les deux héros se séparent et s'évanouissent dans les rues de Paris.

* * *

À peine quelques pâtés de maison plus loin, Marinette se détransforme à l'abri d'un imposant bâtiment.

Enfin, pour être honnête, elle ne se rappelle même pas avoir prononcé les paroles qui lui permettent de retrouver son apparence de tous les jours. Elle est encore sonnée par les récents évènements et l'étrange impression de dissociation qui s'est emparée d'elle refuse de la quitter.

« Oh, Marinette ! », s'exclame Tikki d'une voix désolée, tout en se lovant contre sa joue pour lui donner une étreinte réconfortante.

Mais la jeune femme ne l'entend guère.

La panique qu'elle éprouve est telle qu'elle a court-circuité son cerveau, la déconnectant du monde extérieur et laissant ses automatismes prendre la relève. C'est une question de survie. Si elle a le malheur de réfléchir ne serait-ce qu'une minute, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, Marinette s'écroulera sur elle-même.

Alors, pour éviter l'implosion, son propre esprit la chasse de sa boîte crânienne et tente comme il le peut de contenir lui-même la catastrophe en cours.

Peut-être Marinette répond-elle à Tikki. Peut-être que non. Elle ne saurait le dire. Elle n'est plus qu'une coquille en autopilote, qui présente son sac à sa minuscule amie afin que cette dernière puisse s'y réfugier. Tikki lui jette un coup d'œil dubitatif mais s'exécute sans insister, devinant certainement qu'argumenter serait inutile.

Une fois son kwami confortablement installé, Marinette se met machinalement en route vers son école.

Aller en cours n'est peut-être pas la chose la plus productive à faire au vu de la situation, mais jeune femme agit désormais par pur instinct. C'est plus fort qu'elle. Sans même y réfléchir, elle accomplit mécaniquement ces gestes familiers qui auraient dû être les siens si son univers n'avait pas basculé quelques instants plus tôt.

Marcher jusqu'au campus.

Passer les portes de son bâtiment.

Grimper les marches.

Tourner à gauche, à droite, traverser le couloir jusqu'au lieu où elle a cours à présent.

S'asseoir à sa place habituelle, près de la sortie de secours.

Ouvrir son sac.

Sortir ses notes, ses stylos, ses dessins.

Se raccrocher au bourdonnement familier qui emplit l'amphithéâtre alors que les élèves s'installent, au crissement des crayons sur le papier, au doux toucher des pages de son carnet sous ses doigts.

À n'importe quoi qui lui permettrait de s'ancrer dans la réalité et de ne pas basculer plus profondément dans son cauchemar.

Mais les récents évènements hantent Marinette, refusant de la laisser en paix. Peu importe la bulle protectrice dans laquelle s'est réfugié son cerveau, des pensées parasites se frayent un chemin jusqu'à son esprit et la torturent à chaque seconde qui passe.

Un vilain a vu son visage.

Et par la force des choses, le Papillon aussi.

Marinette ne se fait guère d'illusions sur ce sujet. Elle ne sait que peu de choses sur son adversaire, mais le lien télépathique qu'il partage avec ses victimes fait partie des rares certitudes qu'elle a en ce qui le concerne.

Le Papillon sait à quoi elle ressemble sous son masque.

Il sait.

 _Il sait, il sait, il **sait**._

Il sait, et Marinette est terrifiée.

* * *

La fin de la journée est un véritable calvaire.

Marinette est incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Elle emploie toute son énergie à ne pas s'écrouler sur elle-même, à tenter de survivre comme elle le peut à ce choc qui continue de la secouer jusqu'au plus profond de ses os.

Mais c'est comme tenter d'arrêter le plus terrible des tremblements de terre avec des vœux pieux.

Le séisme qui l'a frappée un peu plus tôt et qui continue encore son œuvre dévastatrice a fait s'effondrer les murs qui cloisonnaient si bien ses deux vies.

Il n'y a plus d'étudiante au quotidien si ordinaire, plus d'héroïne à l'identité mystérieuse. Juste une jeune femme glacée d'effroi qui tente de tenir debout, secousse après secousse, couche d'horreur après couche d'horreur.

Mais l'évidence reste là, aussi difficile à ignorer qu'une marque au fer rouge.

Le Papillon a vu le visage de Ladybug, et la fille sous le masque est plus en danger que jamais.

* * *

Quand les cours se terminent enfin, Marinette rassemble rapidement ses affaires et se met en route pour chez elle. Elle n'habite pas très loin, à une dizaine de minutes à pied, mais le chemin jusqu'à son appartement lui semble interminable.

Durant tout le trajet, elle sent Tikki appliquer de petites pressions réconfortantes à travers le tissu du sac qui repose contre sa hanche.

Et durant tout le trajet, elle serre les dents pour mieux se retenir de pleurer.

Elle refuse de s'effondrer.

Pas maintenant, pas ici. Voire pas du tout, tout court.

Elle doit se montrer forte.

Comme dans un état second, Marinette arrive en bas de son immeuble. Elle monte la volée de marches qui mène jusqu'à chez elle, cherche ses clefs de ses doigts tremblants, ouvre sa porte, entre, referme derrière elle. A peine le cliquetis de la serrure résonne-t-il dans l'appartement que déjà, la jeune femme se débarrasse de ses affaires.

Elle pose délicatement son sac, jette ses vêtements dans un coin et, ignorant le regard inquiet de Tikki, file sous sa douche.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, un bruit de puissant jet d'eau s'élève dans la minuscule pièce qui sert de salle de bain à Marinette. Paupières closes et doigts crispés autour du robinet, la jeune femme tourne ce dernier aussi fort qu'elle le peut.

Encore, encore, _encore_ , comme si ce liquide brûlant qui déferle à présent sur son corps pouvait entraîner avec lui toutes ses craintes et toute cette abominable journée.

L'eau marbre la peau de Marinette de plaques rouges, des volutes de vapeur étouffantes s'élèvent dans les airs, et Marinette respire trop vite. L'étrange impression de dissociation qu'elle ressentait s'est évanouie au fil des heures et le retour à la réalité est rude.

C'était facile de ne plus réfléchir. D'avoir ses pensées enfermées dans une brume cotonneuse et de laisser son corps agir sans elle.

Mais à présent, les émotions de Marinette reviennent de toutes leurs forces et la frappent de plein fouet, la laissant étourdie de peur et de désespoir.

De violents frissons secouent le corps de Marinette et la jeune femme augmente encore la température de l'eau, jusqu'à la limite du supportable. Une boule s'est formée dans sa poitrine, dans sa gorge, lui donnant l'impression que son corps est trop petit pour contenir les émotions qui enflent en elle.

Soudain, Marinette sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Elle bat furieusement des paupières et se mord l'intérieur de la joue jusqu'au sang pour se retenir d'éclater en sanglots.

Ce n'est peut-être que qu'un stupide orgueil, mais peu importe.

Elle est Ladybug, avec ou sans le masque.

Elle ne veut pas craquer.

Un goût métallique se répand dans la bouche de Marinette, mais la douleur a fait son effet. Les larmes refluent. Probablement pas pour longtemps, mais peu importe. L'héroïne se satisfait pour l'instant de cette maigre victoire.

Mais hélas pour Marinette, ces pleurs qu'elle cherche désespérément à retenir n'est la seule lutte qu'elle doit désormais livrer avec son corps.

La jeune femme se passe une main tremblante sur le visage et expire profondément.

Puis inspire. Expire. Inspire encore.

Sa respiration est lourde, hachée. Ses poumons lui semblent gorgés d'eau et l'air chaud et humide de la salle de bain ne fait qu'accentuer son sentiment d'oppression.

Tout son bon sens lui hurle de sortir d'ici.

(Son bon sens, et Tikki, qui s'est invitée dans la pièce et exhorte à présent Marinette à mettre fin à cette douche aux dangereuses allures de noyade.)

Ecoutant les conseils de sa minuscule amie, la jeune femme coupe l'eau, se sèche, se rhabille et sort de la salle de bain.

« Marinette », commence Tikki d'une voix inquiète, « il _faut_ qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant le combat tout à l'heure. Tu… »

Mais un son inhabituel interrompt brusquement le kwami. Un léger coup, tapé contre la porte fenêtre du petit balcon qui fait tout l'intérêt de l'appartement sur lequel Marinette a jeté son dévolu.

Alors que Tikki se cache instinctivement derrière un meuble, Marinette tourne la tête vers l'origine du bruit…

… et aperçoit aussitôt Chat Noir, qui la salue timidement depuis l'autre côté de la vitre.

En temps normal, la jeune femme aurait certainement été surprise (voire _inquiète_ ) de voir son coéquipier débarquer inopinément chez elle.

Oh, bien sûr, elle est parfaitement au courant qu'il sait où elle habite. Après tout, il connaît « Marinette » depuis de nombreuses années et l'a déjà saluée de nombreuses fois alors qu'elle prenait l'air sur son balcon (ou plutôt, en toute honnêteté, qu'elle venait tout juste de se détransformer sans qu'il s'en doute).

Cependant, s'il s'est toujours montré courtois et s'est même parfois arrêté pour discuter un peu avec elle, jamais Chat Noir ne s'est permit de venir sur son balcon sans qu'elle ne l'invite d'abord.

Mais aujourd'hui, les choses sont différentes.

Aujourd'hui, Chat Noir sait que Marinette et Ladybug ne font qu'une.

Il sait qu'elles ne font qu'une et il sait à quel point elles sont – _elle_ **_est_** – en danger.

Avec la terreur que lui inspire le Papillon, Marinette n'a même pas prit le temps de songer à ce qu'elle pense du fait que son coéquipier connaisse désormais son identité. Mais au vu des circonstances, c'est certainement la meilleure des choses qu'il pouvait lui arriver. S'il y a bien _UNE_ personne au monde qui peut réellement comprendre la situation dans laquelle elle se trouve, c'est Chat Noir.

Et s'il y a bien une personne au monde qu'elle a besoin de voir en cet instant précis, réalise brusquement Marinette, c'est bien Chat Noir aussi.

Poussée par cette conviction profonde, la jeune femme fait signe à son coéquipier d'entrer.

Tandis que Tikki sort discrètement de sa cachette, le héros s'exécute, ouvrant timidement la porte fenêtre et la refermant ensuite doucement derrière lui. Le regard rivé à celui de Marinette, il s'avance vers elle. Lentement, précautionneusement, comme s'il craignait que le moindre geste brusque ne fasse s'écrouler sa partenaire en un million de morceaux.

Alors que Chat Noir poursuit sa progression, Marinette s'étonne distraitement du silence qui reste installé dans la pièce. Son coéquipier d'ordinaire si volubile semble pour une fois à court de mots.

Mais son visage, en revanche, en dit plus que mille paroles.

Cette pâleur qu'elle devine même malgré son masque, ces traits tirés par l'inquiétude, ces yeux hantés par la même terreur que celle qui se lit certainement dans les siens…

Marinette connait trop bien son partenaire pour ne pas lire ses émotions comme dans un livre ouvert, et l'angoisse qu'il éprouve est évidente.

Arrivé à un mètre à peine de Marinette, Chat Noir s'arrête. Il ouvre les bras en une invitation muette, et la jeune femme s'y précipite comme si c'était le dernier refuge qui lui reste sur terre. Elle glisse ses mains autour du torse de Chat Noir alors que ce dernier referme ses bras autour de sa taille, de ses épaules, et qu'il la serre fort, très fort contre lui.

A présent blottie contre son coéquipier, Marinette ferme les yeux pour mieux se noyer dans cette étreinte qui lui semble être sa première goulée d'oxygène depuis l'instant où le Papillon a découvert son visage.

A son tour, elle le serre fort, très fort contre elle.

Et alors, seulement, les larmes viennent.


	3. Chapter 3

Le corps secoué de sanglots inconsolables, Marinette se cramponne désespérément à Chat Noir. Ses mains s'agrippent compulsivement à ses bras, à ses épaules, comme s'il était le dernier roc au monde auquel elle pouvait se raccrocher pour ne pas sombrer.

Plus qu'inquiet de la violence de la réaction de sa partenaire, Chat Noir jette un coup d'œil alarmé à Tikki.

Le minuscule kwami croise son regard et secoue doucement la tête. Cette soudaine crise de larmes est impressionnante, mais nécessaire, lui fait elle silencieusement comprendre. Marinette a besoin d'évacuer cette tension inhumaine qui la torture depuis leur dernier combat.

Après, seulement, ils pourront parler.

Comprenant le message de Tikki, Chat Noir acquiesce d'un bref geste du menton et resserre un peu plus ses mains autour de Marinette.

Marinette, qui lui paraît tout à coup terriblement frêle.

Oh, ce n'est pas comme si Chat Noir n'avait jamais noté leur différence de taille. Contrairement à la sienne, l'adolescence de Ladybug ne s'est guère vue accompagnée d'une spectaculaire poussée de croissance. (Même s'il mentirait en affirmant ne pas avoir remarqué les changements plus subtils mais non moins appréciables de l'anatomie de la jeune femme.)

Les épaules de Chat Noir sont plus musclées, son torse plus large, et il a grandi, grandi, au point de faire à présent une bonne tête de plus que Ladybug.

Mais bien qu'il ait désormais une carrure plus imposante que celle de sa coéquipière, jamais cette dernière ne lui a paru petite, fragile ou vulnérable.

Jamais, avant aujourd'hui.

Et alors qu'il la tient pourtant pelotonnée dans ses bras, jamais il n'a eu aussi peur qu'elle ne s'évanouisse de sa vie. C'est à peine s'il ose cligner des yeux de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse en un instant.

« Marinette… », murmure-t-il d'une voix désolée, tandis que la jeune femme continue de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Un bras toujours fermement passé autour de la taille de Marinette, Chat Noir passe doucement les doigts de sa main libre dans les cheveux de sa coéquipière.

En toute sincérité, il ne saurait pas dire qui de lui ou de Marinette puise le plus de réconfort dans cette caresse affectueuse. Pour sa part, une chose est sûre : il a besoin de ce contact. Besoin de s'assurer que ses yeux ne le trompent pas et que Marinette n'a pas disparu de la surface de la terre. Besoin d'un petit geste qui lui rappelle que tout n'est pas que peur et désespoir dans ce monde qui lui parait désormais plus hostile que jamais.

Chat Noir n'ose pas imaginer à l'enfer que vit actuellement sa partenaire, mais en ce qui le concerne, le choc a été dévastateur.

Certes, il ne sait que trop bien à quel point quelques minuscules secondes peuvent suffire pour que tout bascule dans l'horreur. Le terrible accident de voiture qui a coûté la vie à sa mère et failli emporter son père a été une leçon suffisamment cruelle à ce sujet.

Mais entre le savoir et le _vivre_ , il y a un monde.

Et ce d'autant plus que cette fois, il a été le témoin impuissant de la scène.

Il n'a qu'à fermer les paupières pour revoir le sourire machiavélique du vilain, le visage livide de terreur de Marinette et ses immenses yeux bleus écarquillés d'horreur. Ces souvenirs le hantent, alimentant en lui les plus atroces frayeurs.

Jamais Chat Noir n'a été aussi terrifié de toute sa vie.

Il aime Ladybug - _Marinette_ – avec une intensité presque viscérale. Son cœur ne bat que pour cette merveilleuse jeune femme qui est un jour tombée du ciel pour illuminer son existence, au point qu'il a parfois l'impression de ne vivre que pour la voir sourire.

Il aime son courage, sa gentillesse, son imagination sans bornes.

Il aime comment elle l'inspire, comment elle le pousse à se dépasser et à donner le meilleur de lui-même.

Il aime jusqu'à ses petites maladresses et ses hésitations, qui lui rappellent qu'elle est juste une fille ordinaire qui trouve la force de faire des choses extraordinaires et qu'il l'admire infiniment pour ça.

Il l'aime, tout court, et la simple pensée qu'il puisse lui arriver quoi que ce soit lui glace le sang.

Il échangerait sa place avec elle cent fois, mille fois s'il le pouvait.

Tout pour la savoir un peu plus en sécurité.

* * *

Si la terreur qu'éprouve Chat Noir lui donne la sensation qu'une étreinte gelée s'empare son cœur et glace ses veines, il est d'autres émotions qui lui retournent l'estomac presque jusqu'à la nausée.

Des regrets immondes, insoutenables, qui le torturent sans discontinuer depuis l'instant où le visage de sa Lady a été exposé à leur ennemi.

Chat Noir s'en veut de ne pas avoir pu protéger Ladybug. Il est son coéquipier. Son fidèle partenaire. Il aurait dû empêcher ça, il aurait dû agir.

S'il avait été plus fort.

S'il avait été plus rapide.

S'il était arrivé ne serait-ce qu'une minute plus tôt.

 _« Si »_ , « _si »_ , _« si »..._ Deux minuscules petites lettres qui ne cessent d'empoisonner l'esprit de Chat Noir depuis l'instant où la vie de sa Lady a sombré dans le plus terrible des cauchemars.

Et deux mots qui ne peuvent rien faire pour l'aider à améliorer la situation actuelle. Il s'est déjà suffisamment reproché son incompétence au fil de cette horrible journée et il se la reprochera certainement encore longtemps ensuite.

Pour l'heure, Marinette n'a pas besoin d'un partenaire qui ressasse sans cesse ses erreurs passées.

Elle a besoin de quelqu'un qui la soutienne.

Et il le fera.

De toutes ses forces.

* * *

Les minutes s'égrènent et Marinette reste blottie contre Chat Noir, bercée par les battements de son cœur et par les paroles de réconfort qu'il lui murmure sans discontinuer.

Lentement, ses pleurs se calment, puis s'arrêtent.

Marinette se sent à présent étrangement engourdie. Ses larmes ont emporté ses dernières forces avec elles, la vidant de toute son énergie et toutes ses émotions.

Paupières closes et tête posée contre la poitrine de Chat Noir, la jeune femme laisse échapper un profond soupir. Elle ne se sent pas prête à quitter ce cocon protecteur que lui a offert son partenaire. Pas encore.

Mais hélas, le temps est probablement venu pour elle d'affronter la réalité.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Chat Noir choisit cet instant précis pour rompre ce fragile instant de tranquillité. Marinette le sent se pencher vers elle pour déposer un léger baiser sur le sommet de son crâne, puis se dégager doucement de son étreinte. A peine la chaleur réconfortante des bras du héros a-t-elle disparu qu'elle manque déjà à Marinette, mais la jeune femme est trop épuisée pour trouver le courage d'émettre ne serait-ce qu'un son de protestation.

Gentiment, Chat Noir place une main dans son dos et la guide en direction du canapé-lit qui trône dans un coin de la pièce. Il la fait s'y asseoir et s'éloigne le temps de chercher un verre d'eau, qu'il lui glisse ensuite entre les doigts.

Marinette s'empare du précieux breuvage avec reconnaissance. Elle a tant pleuré qu'il ne lui reste certainement plus une goutte d'eau dans le corps et ce verre qu'elle vide d'un trait lui fait un bien fou.

Alors que Chat Noir s'installe à côté d'elle et passe un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules, Marinette sent gonfler en elle une vague d'affection farouche pour son coéquipier. Le monde peut s'écrouler autour d'elle, elle sait que Chat Noir sera toujours à ses côtés pour l'aider à en ramasser les morceaux.

Jamais elle ne remerciera assez sa bonne étoile d'avoir mis ce garçon extraordinaire sur son chemin.

« Merci », lui murmure-t-elle d'une voix rauque d'avoir trop pleuré.

« Je t'en prie », répond Chat Noir sur le même ton.

Alors que Tikki s'installe sur ses genoux, Marinette pose son verre sur sa table basse, le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle commence seulement à appréhender la montagne de conséquences qu'entraînent les évènements de cette folle journée et leur nombre est tel qu'il lui donne le vertige.

« Le Papillon sait qui je suis », lâche-t-elle dans un souffle.

« Hey, il a vu ton visage, mais ça ne ça ne veut absolument pas dire qu'il sait _qui_ tu es », réplique son coéquipier d'un ton qui se veut clairement apaisant, mais que contredit malgré lui son visage crispé.

Les lèvres de Marinette s'étirent en un pâle sourire.

Chat Noir fait de son mieux, elle le sait.

Mais elle le connaît trop bien pour ne pas remarquer que tous les efforts qu'il déploie à la réconforter _elle_ sont aussi destinés à le rassurer _lui_.

Sous ses paroles calmes, Chat Noir est une boule de nerfs prête à exploser à tout instant. Il passe sa main libre dans ses cheveux, tambourine des doigts contre l'épaule de Marinette, déplace de quelques millimètres le verre que la jeune femme a posé sur la table, repasse encore sa main dans ses cheveux, encore.

Difficile de manquer à quel point la situation périlleuse de sa coéquipière l'affecte lui aussi.

« Chat Noir a raison », approuve Tikki de sa petite voix flûtée, arrachant son amie à ses observations. « Il y a des millions de gens à Paris et aux alentours, et sûrement des milliers de filles qui te ressemblent plus ou moins. Les chances que le Papillon te trouve sont faibles, même s'il a vu ton visage. »

« Elles sont _faibles_ , mais elles ne sont pas _inexistantes_ », rétorque Marinette en secouant tristement la tête.

Durant un instant, seul le silence répond à la remarque de la jeune femme.

En dépit de leur volonté de la soutenir, difficile pour Tikki et Chat Noir de la contredire sur ce point. C'est une évidence dont tous ont douloureusement conscience. S'il est tout à fait possible que le visage de Marinette n'ait pas trahit son identité, ils ne peuvent hélas pas écarter l'hypothèse inverse.

« Non, bien sûr », approuve finalement Chat Noir, d'un ton si résigné, si _triste_ que Marinette sent son cœur se serrer.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire… », soupire la jeune femme en se passant une main lasse sur le visage. « Le Papillon sait _peut-être_ qui je suis et nous, on n'a aucune idée d'où on peut le trouver. »

« Marinette… », murmure Tikki d'un ton désolé.

« Je ne peux pas quand même pas rester à me cacher chez moi en attendant qu'on mette enfin la main sur lui ! », poursuit désespérément son amie. « Et encore, ça c'est en admettant qu'il ne mette pas la main sur mon adresse ! Encore heureux que je n'habite plus chez mes parents parce que- »

Marinette s'interrompt, le souffle brusquement coupé par une nouvelle bouffée d'angoisse.

Ses parents.

Ses amis.

Toutes ces personnes auxquelles elle tient tant et qui risquent à présent d'être en danger juste parce qu'elles sont chères à son cœur.

La jeune femme ferme un instant les yeux pour tenter de contenir la vague de panique qui gonfle en elle. Il lui semble qu'une main se resserre impitoyablement autour de sa gorge, l'étranglant jusqu'à empêcher la moindre goulée d'air d'arriver jusqu'à ses poumons.

Elle s'affole, suffoque, noyée dans un océan de terreur.

Respirer.

Il faut absolument qu'elle arrive à respirer respirer.

« Marinette ? »

La voix inquiète de Chat Noir lui parait étrangement lointaine, mais Marinette s'y raccroche comme un naufragé à sa bouée de sauvetage. Alors que les doigts du jeune homme passent le long de son dos dans un geste de réconfort, elle serre fébrilement son autre main dans la sienne et se force à prendre de profondes inspirations.

Inspirer.

Expirer.

Lentement.

Calmement.

Quand elle rouvre finalement les paupières, Marinette croise aussitôt le regard alarmé de Chat Noir. Elle tente de le rassurer d'un faible sourire – sans grand succès, mais elle aura au moins tenté le coup.

Voyant quant à elle que son amie peine encore à se remettre de cet embryon de crise de panique, Tikki volette vers le visage de Marinette et dépose un léger baiser sur sa joue en signe de soutien. Puis, à la grande surprise des héros, elle réitère son geste avec Chat Noir, arrachant aux deux jeunes gens leur premier éclat de rire sincère depuis la catastrophe.

Alors que Tikki se réinstalle sur ses genoux, Marinette se replonge dans ses pensées.

Si elle le pouvait, elle mettrait tous les gens qu'elle aime dans le premier avion venu et elle les expédierait tous à l'autre bout de la planète. Loin, loin, le plus _loin_ possible de Paris et du Papillon.

Mais hélas, les choses sont loin d'être aussi simples.

Ses proches ont tous une vie et des obligations qui les clouent à Paris. Un métier, une famille ou encore un compte en banque permettant à peine d'aller jusqu'à Roubaix et d'y survivre 2 jours, par exemple. Voire même les trois à la fois pour certains. Impossible de leur demander de tout abandonner du jour au lendemain pour une quelconque destination à des centaines de milliers de kilomètres de là, surtout sur la base d'une simple hypothèse.

Quant à leur avouer les récents évènements…

« Est-ce que tu veux en parler à tes parents ? », s'enquiert soudain Chat Noir, suivant sans s'en rendre compte le même cheminement de pensées que celui de sa coéquipière. « De Ladybug, du Papillon, de ce qu'il vient de se passer ? »

« Tu serais d'accord ? », s'exclame machinalement Marinette.

« Je te soutiendrais quoi que tu décides », approuve Chat Noir avec un faible sourire.

La jeune femme le remercie d'un bref hochement de la tête, avant de se perdre dans ses pensées. Elle reste un instant silencieuse, tentant comme elle le peut d'envisager toutes les implications possibles.

« Je ne sais pas », confie-t-elle dans un souffle. « Je… Je suis un peu perdue. Je ne veux pas leur faire courir de risques, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça changerait grand-chose s'ils savaient que je suis Ladybug. Je veux dire, même si je leur dis de faire attention, ils ne font clairement pas le poids contre un super-vilain », poursuit-elle d'une voix blanche. « Au mieux, ils se feraient juste un sang d'encre pour moi et je n'ai pas envie de leur imposer ça. Sans compter le fait qu'ils n'ont pas les moyens de laisser la boulangerie fermée pendant des mois si jamais je leur demande de se cacher. »

Marinette s'interrompt le temps de pousser un profond soupir, avant de reprendre le fil de son discours.

« Et il n'y a pas qu'eux », reprend-elle avec un grognement de frustration. « Mes amis, mes oncles et tantes… Toutes les personnes que je connais et qui vivent à Paris sont des cibles potentielles. Est-ce que je dois leur dire à _tous_ de faire attention parce qu'ils sont en danger à cause de moi ? »

« Je pense qu'il ne faut pas te précipiter », intervient brusquement Tikki.

Alors que Chat Noir et Marinette lui jettent un coup d'œil interloqué, le petit kwami continue sur sa lancée.

« Il faut que tu réussisses à garder la tête froide », précise-t-elle d'un ton ferme. « Tu dois _absolument_ prendre le temps d'analyser calmement la situation. »

« C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire », réplique sèchement Marinette.

« Je sais… », soupire Tikki en lui donnant une petite tape compatissante sur la jambe. « Mais pour l'instant, on n'a aucune preuve que le Papillon ait bel et bien réussi à découvrir ta véritable identité. Si tu dis que tu es Ladybug à absolument _toutes_ les personnes auxquelles tu tiens, tu pourrais finir par le mettre réellement sur ta piste. Un secret perd un peu plus de sa force chaque fois qu'il est partagé », conclut-elle sentencieusement.

Surprise, Marinette pose un regard pensif sur Tikki.

« Je n'avais pas pensé à ça… », murmure-t-elle d'une voix songeuse.

« Je ne dis pas qu'il faut que tu n'en parles à personne », poursuit le petit kwami. « Mais soit prudente. Soit _très_ prudente », insiste-t-elle avec une inquiétude palpable. « Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes plus en danger que tu ne l'es déjà, juste parce que tu auras pris une décision hâtive. »

Silencieuse, Marinette hoche doucement la tête. Au-delà de sa propre sécurité, la remarque de Tikki soulève un problème on ne peut plus délicat.

Que faire ?

Avertir ses proches, mais courir le risque que l'un d'entre eux ne trahisse un jour son identité au cours d'une akumatisation – en admettant que le Papillon ait échoué à la trouver d'ici là – et ne mette ainsi tous ceux qu'elle aime en danger ?

Ne rien leur dire, mais les laisser ainsi à la merci de son ennemi si ce dernier a effectivement deviné son identité ?

Le dilemme est cruel.

Longuement, Marinette réfléchit, pesant le pour et le contre.

« Je… Je pense que je vais attendre », finit-elle par articuler d'une voix hésitante. « Je vais voir comment se présentent les choses avant de prendre la moindre décision. »

« Même en ce qui concerne tes parents ? », s'enquiert doucement Chat Noir.

« Oui… », répond Marinette après une nouvelle pause. « Je ne veux pas les affoler. Et ce n'est pas comme si j'habitais encore avec eux », ajoute-t-elle avec un pâle sourire. « Là, ça fait environ deux ans que j'ai déménagé. J'ai changé mon adresse partout : assurance, école, téléphone… Jamais je n'aurai cru que je serai un jour aussi soulagée d'être partie ! », s'exclame-t-elle avec un petit rire étranglé, qui se brise sur un sanglot.

Serrant la main de Chat Noir dans la sienne, Marinette prend une profonde inspiration dans une vaillante tentative de reprendre la maîtrise de ses cordes vocales.

« Du coup », conclut-elle dans un souffle, « si j'évite d'aller les voir le temps qu'on neutralise le Papillon, ils devraient être en sécurité. »

« Je pense aussi », approuve Tikki avec un sourire encourageant. « En plus, la boulangerie s'appelle _'Tom et Sabine, Boulangerie Pâtisserie'_ », continue-t-elle. « Impossible de faire directement le lien avec toi ! »

A moitié rassurée seulement, Marinette laisse échapper un faible murmure d'approbation. Elle se blottit un peu plus contre Chat Noir, pose sa tête contre son épaule et laisse échapper un profond soupir.

Elle sent une douleur sourde pulser sous son crâne, plus insistante que jamais.

Si seulement elle pouvait effacer cette maudite journée...

« Et maintenant ? », demande son coéquipier au bout d'un instant de silence. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire de particulier », grogne Marinette en lâchant la main de Chat Noir pour se masser les tempes du bout des doigts. « On n'a jamais réussi à trouver le Papillon jusque-là, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait brusquement se balader dans les rues de Paris juste parce qu'il sait à quoi je ressemble. »

« Non, c'est sûr… » soupire lourdement Chat Noir.

« En tout cas, je ne veux pas rester cachée chez moi », lâche machinalement Marinette, avant de se figer brusquement en prenant conscience de l'implication de ses paroles.

Au-delà de la terreur, au-delà du désespoir, un sentiment gronde sourdement en elle.

Une résolution farouche, indomptable.

Du courage.

De la fierté, aussi, peut-être.

Tout autant d'émotions qui étaient restées étouffées jusque-là et qui hurlent à présent à travers elle, tentant de faire entendre leurs voix.

Engluée dans ses pensées négatives, Marinette avait presque oublié cette bravoure qui fait pourtant d'elle une si grande héroïne. Sa détermination et sa volonté de se battre restent gravées en elle jusqu'au plus profond de sa chair, impossibles à ignorer.

Oh, bien sûr, la peur est toujours là. Le doute aussi.

Mais telle la lueur d'un phare perçant péniblement à travers la brume, le courage indomptable de Marinette se manifeste de toute ses forces pour mieux la guider au milieu de cet océan de désespoir.

Et de seconde en seconde, la conviction de l'héroïne se fait de plus en plus puissante.

Elle est Ladybug, avec ou sans le masque.

Elle n'abandonnera pas.

« Je ne veux pas restée cachée », répète-t-elle d'un ton plus ferme, « et je ne veux pas fuir non plus. »

Alors que Chat Noir la dévisage avec une telle intensité qu'elle a presque l'impression de pouvoir sentir son regard peser physiquement sur elle, Marinette se redresse légèrement.

« Je mentirai en disant que je ne suis pas morte de trouille », avoue-t-elle dans un souffle. « Je n'ai jamais aussi peur. Mais je ne veux pas laisser le Papillon me dicter ce que je dois faire ! », martèle-t-elle avec l'énergie du désespoir. « Je ne veux pas me laisser abattre. Je… Je vais essayer de vivre ma vie aussi normalement que possible, et… et on verra. Après tout, il ne m'a pas attaquée pour l'instant, c'est plutôt bon signe », ajoute-t-elle d'un ton faussement optimiste, qui ne trompe absolument personne.

Pensif, Chat Noir la jauge un instant du regard.

A quoi songe-t-il, Marinette l'ignore. Mais à peine quelques secondes plus tard, il pose machinalement une main sur son cœur, sa décision manifestement prise.

« Je te protègerai », lui annonce-t-il, une lueur résolue brillant dans ses yeux verts. « Tu pourras compter sur moi à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. On est une équipe, ma Lady », poursuit-il hâtivement, voyant la jeune femme ouvrir la bouche pour tenter de protester. « Hors de question que je te laisse traverser ça toute seule. »

Marinette sent gonfler en elle une extraordinaire bouffée d'affection pour son partenaire. Elle a toujours su qu'elle pourrait compter sur son soutien indéfectible quelles que soient les circonstances, mais elle n'imaginait pas être aussi touchée en voyant les récents évènements confirmer cette certitude.

Un bref instant, Marinette s'émerveille de l'effet que peut avoir son coéquipier sur elle. Sa simple présence à ses côtés la pousse à continuer de lutter. Ses paroles de réconfort lui réchauffent le cœur. Ses serments de protection lui donnent envie de croire, enfin, qu'elle va peut-être pouvoir se sortir de cette terrible situation.

Elle a une foi absolue en Chat Noir, peut-être même plus qu'en elle-même.

Si ce n'était pour lui, jamais elle n'aurait trouvé la force de continuer de se battre envers et contre tout.

Jamais elle n'aurait trouvé la force d'être Ladybug, tout court.

D'un geste vif, elle se penche vers lui et dépose un rapide baiser sur sa joue.

« Merci, Chat », lui murmure-t-elle, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

Visiblement tout aussi touché qu'elle, Chat Noir laisse échapper une brève quinte de toux pour tenter de dissimuler son trouble.

« A ton service, ma Lady », rétorque-t-il en incline solennellement la tête vers elle.

« Mais il ne faut pas que tu oublies de faire attention à toi aussi », poursuit Marinette d'un ton grave, refusant de se laisser distraire par les brusques sursauts de son cœur. « Je suis devenue une cible », précise-t-elle en se tordant nerveusement les mains. « Je ne dois pas savoir qui tu es, et je ne veux pas non plus te voir prendre des risques inutiles. Je... Je ne veux pas que tu sois en danger à cause de moi », conclut-elle dans un souffle.

Les yeux de Chat Noir s'écarquillent de surprise, puis l'expression du jeune homme s'adoucit. Il s'empare délicatement d'une des mains de sa coéquipière et la porte à ses lèvres pour y déposer un léger baiser.

« J'apprécie l'intention, ma Lady », murmure-t-il en posant un regard gorgé d'affection sur Marinette, « mais je préfère m'inquiéter pour toi. »

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Marinette serre doucement sa main dans la sienne.

« Je ne serai jamais trop loin de toi », lui promet Chat Noir avec ferveur. « Si tu as le moindre souci, appelle-moi, et j'arrive tout de suite. »

« D'accord », approuve Marinette d'une voix émue. « Je… Merci, Chat. Encore merci. Pour tout. »

* * *

Durant un long moment encore, Chat Noir, Marinette et Tikki restent assis sur le canapé de la jeune femme. Tous trois ne parlent guère, puisant simplement dans leurs présences un réconfort dont ils ont tous besoin.

Quand vient finalement le temps pour Chat Noir de rentrer chez lui, Marinette se lève le raccompagne jusqu'à la porte-fenêtre de son balcon. Elle passe une dernière fois ses bras autour de lui et le serre fort, très fort contre son cœur, tentant par ce geste de lui transmettre toute la reconnaissance et toute l'affection qu'elle éprouve pour lui.

Alors qu'elle s'écarte pour le laisser partir, elle se dresse sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse. Pas tout à fait sur la joue, mais pas tout à fait sur les lèvres non plus.

Quelque part, dans cet entre-deux qui caractérise si bien ce qu'est devenu leur relation.

« Merci », lui murmure-t-elle encore une fois, ses lèvres effleurant doucement sa peau.

« Je t'en prie », réplique doucement Chat Noir. « Prend soin de toi, Princesse », lance-t-il en s'avançant sur le balcon.

« Promis », rétorque-t-elle avec un faible sourire.

Chat Noir la salue d'une brève courbette, puis, se propulsant à l'aide de son bâton, disparait vers les toits de Paris.

Une fois son coéquipier hors de vue, Marinette referme la porte, pose son fond contre le verre froid de la vitre et pousse un lourd soupir.

La journée a été rude.

Il ne lui reste plus qu'à espérer que demain le sera un peu moins.


	4. Chapter 4

Autant la journée de Marinette lui a paru démesurément longue, autant sa nuit est courte.

En tout, la jeune femme a dormi peut-être une heure.

Et encore, ces quelques minutes de sommeil qu'elle a réussi à grappiller péniblement çà et là ont été tout sauf réparatrices. Lorsque son alarme l'arrache à un énième cauchemar, Marinette se réveille avec l'impression de ne même pas avoir fermé les yeux une seconde.

Elle se lève, puis se prépare machinalement à partir en cours.

Comme un automate, elle se lave, s'habille, rassemble ses affaires. Elle ne mange rien, en revanche. Son estomac est bien trop noué pour qu'elle réussisse à ingurgiter quoi que ce soit – ni même pour qu'elle ait envie d'essayer, d'ailleurs.

Tant pis. Elle se préoccupera de son appétit plus tard.

Quand vient le moment de se coiffer, Marinette n'hésite pas un instant. Cela fait des années qu'elle a abandonné ses couettes, qu'elle juge trop enfantines, et qu'elle préfère généralement attacher ses cheveux en un chignon lâche.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle les laissera détachés.

C'est peut-être ridicule, mais après sa rude journée d'hier, elle refuse instinctivement d'exposer davantage son visage en relevant sa chevelure. Bien sûr, elle ne se fait pas non plus d'illusion. Ce n'est pas un rideau de cheveux qui la protègera de son ennemi.

Seulement, la peur est là.

Perfide, insidieuse, et impossible à ignorer.

Peu importe tout le courage dont la jeune héroïne peut faire preuve. Cette frayeur primaire la fait se raccrocher à toutes les inepties possibles, même les plus absurdes, juste pour pouvoir se garantir une illusion de sécurité supplémentaire.

Refusant de s'attarder plus longtemps sur le sujet, Marinette s'empare de ses affaires et se dirige vers l'entrée de son appartement. En chemin, elle se saisit d'une paire de lunettes de soleil qu'elle place aussitôt sur son nez.

Quelques verres teintés, ce n'est pas ça qui la protégera non plus.

Mais la peur a ses raisons que la raison ignore, alors peu importe.

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? », s'inquiète Tikki depuis l'ouverture de son sac, tout en lui jetant un regard soucieux.

La main sur la poignée de la porte, Marinette se fige, puis pousse un profond soupir.

« J'espère. »

* * *

Le cerveau encore embrumé par le manque de sommeil, Marinette traverse le campus quasi-désert d'un pas mécanique.

Elle se dirige tout droit vers la machine à café la plus proche, à la recherche de ce précieux breuvage qui pourra donner à son esprit le coup de fouet dont il a besoin. Ajouter de la caféine à un mélange déjà conséquent de stress et d'angoisse n'est peut-être pas là meilleure idée qui soit, mais peu importe. Au vu de la menace qui plane sur elle, Marinette tient à rester aussi vigilante que possible.

Son gobelet en main, la jeune femme gagne son amphithéâtre et s'assied à sa place habituelle. Autour d'elle, les étudiants s'installent à leur tour dans un joyeux brouhaha. Certains sont bien trop énergiques pour une heure si matinale, d'autres ont l'air aussi peu réveillés qu'elle (pour dire), mais cette agitation de début de cours dégage une impression de familiarité merveilleusement réconfortante.

Après tout, peut-être le monde ne s'est-t-il pas entièrement effondré hier.

Le nez plongé dans ses affaires, Marinette entend distraitement son professeur saluer ses élèves en entrant à son tour dans l'amphithéâtre. Cependant, loin de baisser comme il le fait traditionnellement à cette occasion, le volume sonore ambiant augmente brusquement.

Autour de la jeune femme, les élèves s'agitent et laissent échapper des éclats de voix surpris.

Aussitôt sur ses gardes, Marinette relève vivement la tête pour chercher la source de cette effervescence…

… et manque littéralement de tomber de son siège sous le coup de la surprise.

Aux côtés de son professeur se trouve un jeune homme qu'elle pourrait reconnaître entre mille.

Un jeune homme blond, aux yeux incroyablement verts, et dont le sourire timide ressemble furieusement à celui qui éclairait son visage lors de son premier jour d'école.

Adrien.

Tandis que le cerveau de Marinette tente toujours d'assimiler cette vision surréaliste, le professeur réclame autoritairement le silence.

« J'ai une annonce à vous faire », commence-t-il posément. « Je sais que c'est plutôt inhabituel à cette période de l'année, mais un nouvel élève va nous rejoindre pour les quelques semaines de cours qu'il nous reste encore. Je vous demande à tous de lui faire bon accueil. »

Alors qu'un murmure interloqué parcourt la salle, le professeur se tourne légèrement vers le jeune homme qui se tient toujours à ses côtés.

« Je vous présente Adrien Agreste », poursuit-t-il, imperturbable, tout en posant paternellement la main sur l'épaule d'Adrien. « Vous devez normalement avoir entendu parler de son père, le célèbre Gabriel Agreste. Pour rappel, nous avons étudié sa collection automne-hiver de l'an passé pas plus tard qu'il y a… »

Mais Marinette ne l'écoute déjà plus.

Toute son énergie est concentrée sur une chose : diriger son esprit ailleurs que vers les raisons qui auraient pu pousser Adrien à réapparaître aussi brusquement dans sa vie. Elle a déjà eu sa part de soupçons quant à l'identité de son coéquipier et là, la coïncidence est trop grosse pour être ignorée.

Mais elle ne veut _pas_ y penser.

Elle refuse de songer à Chat Noir et à ce qui pourrait peut-être être sa véritable identité.

Elle est déjà une cible.

Hors de question pour elle de mettre son partenaire en danger plus que nécessaire en sachant avec certitude qui se cache derrière son masque.

Visiblement inconscient des tourments que sa simple présence inflige à son ancienne camarade de classe, Adrien remonte l'amphithéâtre en direction de Marinette et s'installe arbitrairement à côté d'elle.

« Salut », lui souffle-t-il à voix basse. « On dirait qu'on se retrouve de nouveau dans la même classe. »

Le sourire d'Adrien est engageant, sa voix chaleureuse, mais Marinette n'arrive plus à réfléchir.

Trop de fatigue, trop de surprise.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? », lâche-t-elle machinalement, incapable de faire preuve du tact le plus élémentaire.

Alors que la jeune femme s'empourpre jusqu'à la racine des cheveux en réalisant ce qu'elle vient de dire et commence à bredouiller des excuses pour son manque de délicatesse, Adrien l'interrompt d'un petit geste de la main.

« J'ai déjà fini mes cours », explique-t-il avec un sourire affable. « Je suis en stage dans la société de mon père jusqu'à la prochaine rentrée, et curieusement, ça se passe plutôt bien. Sauf que je n'ai jamais fait d'études de mode », confesse-t-il en se passant la main derrière le crâne, « et mon père pense que ça pourrait être bien pour moi d'en découvrir un peu plus là-dessus, pour savoir si je veux vraiment continuer à m'impliquer dans son travail. Comme il connaît bien le directeur de cette école, il s'est arrangé pour que je puisse venir quelques semaines en observation. Et me voilà ! », conclut-il joyeusement.

Marinette lui jette un coup d'œil suspicieux, mais l'expression angélique d'Adrien est celle de l'innocence incarnée.

Le mannequin ouvre la bouche dans une volonté manifeste de poursuivre la conversation quand soudain, la voix de leur professeur les rappelle à l'ordre. Les joues rouges de gêne, les deux jeunes gens échangent un regard embarrassé. Puis, sans perdre un instant de plus, ils sortent diligemment feuilles et crayons et commencent enfin à suivre le cours.

* * *

Lorsqu'arrive la pause de midi, Marinette et Adrien retrouvent Alya et Nino pour manger avec eux. Voir ainsi ses amis attablés avec elle rappelle à Marinette le collège et toutes ces heures que leur petit quatuor passait ensemble entre deux cours.

Hélas, l'insouciance de cette époque bienheureuse quant à elle bien loin.

Contrairement à tout à l'heure, le campus est à présent noir de monde.

Marinette se sent terriblement vulnérable dans cette foule où le danger peut surgir de nulle part.

Trop de visages inconnus, trop de gens à surveiller.

Si jamais le Papillon l'avait _réellement_ repérée…

Incapable de se concentrer sur la conversation, Marinette mange en silence. Elle ne cesse de jeter des coups d'œil fébriles à droite, à gauche, le corps entier tendu comme un nerf prêt à rompre. Ce n'est que quand Alya pose délicatement sa main sur la sienne qu'elle réalise soudain qu'elle tapote nerveusement la table avec le manche de sa fourchette, et que son amie essayait d'attirer son attention sur ce fait depuis au moins deux bonnes minutes.

« Oh, désolée ! », s'excuse-t-elle en lâchant son couvert aussi brusquement que s'il venait de lui brûler la main.

Alors que le cliquetis métallique de la fourchette se perd dans le brouhaha ambiant, Marinette tente de relancer la conversation avec autant de naturel possible. Néanmoins, le regard lourdement suspicieux que lui jette sa meilleure amie lui confirme qu'au moins une personne n'a pas été dupe de ses efforts.

L'intuition de Marinette se trouve confirmée dès la fin du repas, lorsqu'Alya lui ordonne (enfin, lui _"propose"_ ) de se retrouver autour d'un café à la sortie des cours. Et histoire de faire bonne mesure, la jeune blogueuse accompagne son invitation d'un regard qui signifie clairement _« Si jamais tu te défiles, je te traquerais, je te trouverais et je t'interrogerais_ _»._

Marinette connaît Alya presque aussi bien qu'elle se connaît elle-même. Quand son amie arbore une expression aussi résolue, elle sait qu'il est inutile de résister.

Alors, sans chercher à lutter, elle accepte.

Et après tout, parler à Alya lui fera peut-être du bien.

* * *

Au grand soulagement de Marinette, le reste de la journée se poursuit sans incident notable à déplorer.

En revanche, de là à dire qu'elle se poursuit dans la sérénité la plus totale, il y a hélas une large marge.

Marinette reste à ce point sur ses gardes qu'elle ignore combien de temps sa santé mentale résistera à pareil traitement. Impossible pour elle de traverser un couloir sans jeter un coup d'œil prudent par-dessus son épaule, d'arriver dans une salle sans guetter immédiatement la présence d'une issue de secours, de suivre correctement une conversation tant son attention se focalise sur ce qui se passe autour d'elle.

Même la présence continuelle d'Adrien à ses côtés ne parvient pas à lui changer les idées.

Le moindre visage inconnu lui apparait comme un ennemi potentiel. Le plus petit bruit sortant de l'ordinaire la fait sursauter avec tant de force qu'elle s'émerveille à chaque fois de ne pas avoir été aussitôt foudroyée par une crise cardiaque.

Elle est toujours en éveil. Toujours à guetter, analyser, soupçonner.

C'est sans fin.

Cet état de veille perpétuelle épuise la jeune femme, et c'est avec la plus grande joie qu'elle voit arriver la fin de journée.

Une fois son dernier cours terminé, Marinette traverse le campus en direction du café où Alya et elle ont leurs habitudes. Son cerveau lui semble au bord de l'implosion et une sourde douleur pulse sous son crâne, mais malgré tout, elle est heureuse à l'idée de retrouver son amie.

Un rendez-vous avec Alya, voilà une bouffée d'oxygène bienvenue dans son étouffante journée.

* * *

Dès son arrivée, Marinette se réfugie à l'intérieur du café et envoie un bref message à Alya pour la prévenir. Son amie la rejoint à peine quelques minutes plus tard et les deux jeunes femmes s'attablent au fond de la pièce.

« Alors ? », commence Alya sans autre forme de préambule, sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air dans ton assiette aujourd'hui. »

Pour toute réponse, Marinette se contente de faire tourner distraitement son verre entre ses doigts. La question d'Alya la ramène une journée en arrière, au cœur de ces instants de cauchemar où tout a basculé.

Le vilain. La peur. L'horreur.

Comment réussir à mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle éprouve ?

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? », insiste Alya, visiblement alarmée par le silence de son interlocutrice. « C'est… »

La jeune femme s'interrompt le temps de jeter un coup d'œil méfiant aux alentours, puis se penche vers son amie.

« C'est en rapport avec ton _autre activité_ ? », lui souffle-t-elle à voix basse. « Hier, je me suis dit que tu avais l'air un peu absente, à la fin. J'ai mis ça sur le compte de la fatigue, mais ce n'est pas ça, n'est-ce pas ? », poursuit-elle avec une angoisse évidente. « Il s'est _vraiment_ passé quelque chose ? »

Soulagée que son amie aborde d'elle-même le sujet, Marinette hoche doucement la tête.

Avant le Papillon, avant Chat Noir, il y a eu Alya.

Son amie a découvert d'elle-même son secret lorsqu'elles étaient en première et lui offre depuis tout le support dont elle pourrait avoir besoin. Excuses diverses et variées pour justifier ses absences, soutien moral et logistique, Alya est sur tous les fronts. Elle est rapidement devenue pour Ladybug une alliée aussi fidèle que Chat Noir ou Tikki, et c'est sans la moindre réserve que Marinette peut désormais lui confier son histoire.

Essayant vaillamment d'ignorer la façon dont les yeux d'Alya s'écarquillent d'horreur à mesure qu'elle progresse, Marinette déroule son récit.

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure à peine perceptible et elle doit serrer les poings si forts pour empêcher ses mains de trembler que les jointures de ses doigts prennent une pâleur de cire, mais elle tient bon.

Elle raconte cette partie du combat dont personne d'autre que son coéquipier et son ennemi n'ont eu conscience. Sa fuite. Sa détransformation. Son visage à découvert. Elle parle, parle, parle encore, détaillant un à un tous les évènements de cette terrible journée.

Le teint livide sous son hâle, Alya l'écoute sans mot dire.

Puis, dès l'instant où Marinette termine son récit, elle prend la parole à son tour.

Avec une ferveur digne de celle de Chat Noir, Alya fait de son mieux pour réconforter son amie par tous les moyens. Elle affirme à son tour que le visage de Marinette n'est qu'un parmi la foule et que ce n'est pas parce que son ennemi l'a vue qu'il connait pour autant son identité. Paris est vaste, martèle-t-elle. Les jeunes femmes aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus s'y comptent certainement par milliers et le Papillon l'a à peine aperçue quelques secondes.

Les probabilités pour qu'il ait pu l'identifier si aisément sont minces.

Sans se démonter le moins du monde, Alya assure à son amie qu'elle se tiendra malgré tout prête à faire des recherches sur la moindre personne suspecte qui s'approchera d'elle – quitte à utiliser des moyens flirtant dangereusement avec la légalité – et qu'elle diffusera préventivement de fausses informations via le Ladyblog. Elle promet même à Marinette qu'elle ira elle-même botter les fesses du Papillon si ce dernier à le malheur de toucher à un seul de ses cheveux.

Pour la première fois de la journée, Marinette éclate sincèrement de rire à cette idée.

« Je suis sérieuse ! », proteste Alya avec indignation. « Ce sale bonhomme n'a pas intérêt à s'en prendre à toi ! »

Continuant sur sa lancée, Alya énumère tour à tour mille plans qui pourraient permettre de garantir la sécurité de son amie.

Elle propose de mettre Kim et Alix à contribution comme gardes du corps si le besoin s'en fait sentir – Kim a l'air suffisamment impressionnant pour dissuader quiconque de s'en prendre à elle et Alix peut _réellement_ être effrayante quand elle le veut. Elle suggère à son amie de se teindre en blonde ou en rousse pour modifier son apparence, avant de se rétracter immédiatement en réalisant que le changement se verrait aussitôt chez Ladybug. Elle parle enquête, pièges, changement d'identité, leurres.

Tout ce qui lui vient en tête et qui pourrait offrir autant de pistes à son amie.

Elle propose même à Marinette de venir un peu chez elle, histoire que Tikki et elle ne pas restent pas seules.

Marinette serait presque tentée par cette dernière offre si Alya ne vivait pas toujours avec sa famille. Mais elle ne veut pas mettre les proches de son amie en danger dans la terrifiante hypothèse où elle attirerait un akuma avec elle, alors elle préfère décliner.

Durant encore longtemps, les deux amies poursuivent leur conversation.

Elles parlent du Papillon.

De Marinette. De Ladybug.

Du danger qui plane sur la tête de la jeune femme.

Puis, de fil en aiguille, leur ton se fait peu à peu plus léger, comme un vaillant pied de nez à cette terrible situation.

Alya se met à taquiner gentiment Marinette, qui n'hésite pas un instant à répondre aux plaisanteries de son amie. La jeune héroïne se paye même le luxe de citer l'un des jeux de mots préférés de son coéquipier, au grand amusement de son interlocutrice.

Marinette ne saurait dire combien elle est reconnaissante à son amie de la soutenir avec autant de force, au point même de réussir à la faire sourire dans ce moment difficile.

Certes, l'angoisse est toujours là. Elle se glisse dans les silences qui s'installent parfois entre les deux jeunes femmes, se tapit dans l'ombre de leurs valeureuses paroles de réconfort.

Mais Marinette sait qu'elle n'est pas seule.

Elle a Tikki.

Elle a Alya.

Elle a Chat Noir.

Chacun de leurs encouragements est comme autant de pierres qui s'ajoutent à l'édifice de son courage. Ils la rendent plus forte, plus sûre, plus confiante en l'avenir et en ses chances de se sortir de cette terrible épreuve.

Avec eux pour la soutenir, elle pourra se battre.

Elle se battra, et elle gagnera.

Il le faut.

A tout prix.


	5. Chapter 5

_ Note : Un grand merci à Kimie et Aelig pour le beta-read, les corrections, les remarques et les encouragements ! Cette histoire est meilleure grâce à vous ! Bisous à vous et encore merci 3 _

* * *

xxx

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, les deux jeunes femmes quittent finalement le café pour regagner leurs appartements respectifs. Elles se serrent longuement dans les bras l'une de l'autre, se promettant solennellement de se contacter dès que le besoin s'en fait sentir.

« Donc tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir chez moi ? », insiste Alya en relâchant son amie. « Promis, je ronfle beaucoup moins qu'à l'époque du collège. »

« Merci, mais ça ira », réplique Marinette avec un sourire reconnaissant. « Et je ne suis pas toute seule. J'ai Chat Noir. Il m'a promis qu'il veillerait sur moi. »

« Ah, oui. Jour et _nuit_ , c'est ça ? », souligne la jeune blogueuse d'un ton suggestif, tout en haussant un sourcil d'un air plus significatif encore.

« Alya ! », s'indigne Marinette en rougissant furieusement. « On n'a pas _ce_ genre de relation ! »

« N'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu serais contre », réplique Alya avec un sourire amusé. « Je te rappelle que je suis ta meilleure amie. Je _sais_ que tu trouves Chat Noir charmant. »

Il n'en faut pas plus pour que Marinette s'empourpre de plus belle.

D'accord, elle a eu le malheur d'avouer à Alya qu'elle a embrassé Chat Noir le soir de ses vingt ans.

D'accord, dans un instant de faiblesse, il est également possible qu'elle ait confié à son amie qu'avec le temps, elle se mettait de plus en plus à reconsidérer la façon dont elle voyait son coéquipier.

(Et d'accord, cette confession a été faite en termes peut-être un peu trop imagés pour que cela puisse passer aujourd'hui pour un malentendu.)

Mais ce n'est _définitivement_ pas un sujet qu'elle a envie d'aborder maintenant, et surtout pas avec ce regard sardonique dont la gratifie à présent sa meilleure amie.

« Je ne pense vraiment pas que ce soit le meilleur moment pour se préoccuper de ce genre de choses », bougonne-t-elle en portant ses mains à ses joues brûlantes.

« Si tu le dis ! », réplique Alya dans un éclat de rire.

Pour toute réponse, Marinette lève dramatiquement les yeux au ciel pour mieux marquer tout le ridicule qu'elle pense de cette conversation.

Puis, laissant là ce sulfureux sujet, les deux amies s'étreignent une dernière fois pour se dire au revoir.

« Fais attention à toi », glisse Alya à l'oreille de Marinette.

« Promis », réplique la jeune femme, avant de s'éloigner de son côté.

* * *

Une fois chez elle, Marinette verrouille sa porte à double tour et pose distraitement ses affaires dans un coin de son salon.

En temps normal, elle s'accorderait juste une brève pause avant de se mettre tout de suite à travailler ses cours. Mais là, elle n'a pas le cœur à réviser. Sa tête est bien trop lourde, son esprit bien trop encombré pour qu'elle puisse se concentrer ne serait-ce que sur une ligne de texte ou un design.

La jeune femme traverse la pièce, se laisse lourdement tomber sur son canapé et se passe la main sur la figure d'un geste las.

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? », s'inquiète aussitôt Tikki.

« Oui, oui », répond mécaniquement Marinette. « C'est juste que la journée a été longue… »

Alors que Tikki s'installe douillettement sur son épaule, Marinette bascule la tête en arrière et ferme les yeux.

Elle sent son cœur battre sous son crâne, pulsant au même rythme qu'une migraine qui lui vrille désormais les tempes.

Il faudrait qu'elle se repose.

Juste cinq minutes, le temps de chasser ce fichu mal de tête qui refuse de partir.

 _Juste cinq petites minutes…_

* * *

Le soleil couchant nimbe l'appartement de Marinette d'une douce lueur orangée lorsqu'un bruit sec réveille brusquement la jeune femme.

Marinette sursaute vivement et, encore désorientée par ce soudain rappel à la réalité, tourne la tête dans tous les sens à la recherche de l'origine de ce son qui vient de l'arracher à son sommeil. Il ne faut qu'une seconde à son regard pour se poser sur Chat Noir, qui la salue timidement derrière la porte vitrée de son balcon.

Étouffant un léger bâillement, Marinette se lève et se dirige vers son coéquipier. Elle secoue doucement la tête pour tenter de chasser cette brume cotonneuse qui nappe encore son esprit, ouvre la porte et invite Chat Noir à entrer d'un petit geste de la main.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillée », s'excuse le héros avec un petit sourire contrit. « Mais Tikki m'a vu arriver, et elle m'a dit… »

« Tu n'arriveras pas à t'endormir cette nuit si tu fais une sieste trop longue », le coupe Tikki en se frottant affectueusement contre la joue de son amie. « Et il faut que tu manges quelque chose, ce n'est pas bon de rester le ventre vide. »

« Pour ça, j'ai la solution », intervient Chat Noir en tendant triomphalement deux sacs plastiques lourdement chargés, qui avaient jusque-là échappé à l'attention de Marinette. « Il y a un traiteur italien que je rêve d'essayer depuis des mois, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion. Et j'ai même récupéré des cookies », ajoute-t-il avec un clin d'œil à l'attention de Tikki.

Alors que le petit kwami laisse échapper un pépiement ravi, le jeune homme se dirige vers la table qui trône dans le salon de sa partenaire et commence à vider précautionneusement le contenu de ses sacs sur le meuble en question.

« Chat ! », s'exclame Marinette en voyant les boîtes s'amonceler en une pile de plus en plus impressionnante. « Il y a de quoi nourrir un régiment ! »

« Que veux-tu, je suis un chat en pleine croissance », réplique joyeusement Chat Noir. « Et plus sérieusement, je n'arrivais pas à me décider. Du coup, on pourra faire une étude comparative », conclut-il en posant triomphalement une dernière boîte sur la table.

« Si tu le dis… », concède Marinette avec un sourire amusé. « Je te dois combien ? », poursuit-elle en tendant la main vers son sac à main. « Je paye la moitié. »

« Hors de question ! », s'offusque Chat Noir en secouant vivement la tête. « Tu es mon invitée ! »

« Chat… », commence Marinette d'une voix dubitative.

Mais son coéquipier ne lui laisse pas le temps de poursuivre.

« Écoute », la coupe-t-il précipitamment, « je te propose un arrangement équitable : je fourni la nourriture, tu fournis les couverts. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit équitable », marmonne Marinette.

« Mais ça reste tout de même un arrangement », rétorque Chat Noir avec un clin d'œil espiègle. « Alors, c'est d'accord ? »

Marinette le jauge un instant du regard, puis pousse un soupir théâtral en signe de défaite.

« C'est d'accord, mais c'est moi qui t'invite la prochaine fois », lâche-t-elle avant de se diriger vers son coin cuisine pour prendre deux assiettes. « Merci pour le repas, Chat. »

« De rien, ma Lady », réplique Chat Noir en se fendant d'une courbette qui, à sa grande satisfaction, arrache un petit éclat de rire à sa partenaire.

* * *

Presque deux semaines s'écoulent et pour Marinette, une nouvelle routine se met en place.

La jeune femme apprend à gérer comme elle le peut ses cours et l'existence de cette menace qui plane désormais sur elle. Elle ignore si c'est bon ou mauvais signe, mais pas une akumatisation n'est à déplorer depuis le jour où le Papillon a découvert son visage.

Peut-être n'est-ce qu'une simple coïncidence.

Peut-être ce calme n'est-il que le prélude à la plus terrible des tempêtes.

Elle n'en sait rien.

Elle n'en sait _absolument_ rien, et c'est probablement ce qui est le pire.

Cette ignorance la ronge à petit feu.

Est-ce qu'elle est en sécurité ? Est-ce qu'au contraire, le Papillon a fini par trouver sa trace ? Est-ce qu'il prépare une attaque dévastatrice contre elle ? Est-ce que ses proches sont en danger eux aussi ?

Autant de questions qui tournent, tournent et tournent sans cesse sous son crâne. Parfois, Marinette voudrait juste pouvoir mettre son cerveau sur pause et oublier cette ritournelle obsédante qui, elle en est sûre, va finir par la rendre folle.

Mais la peur s'est insinuée dans son quotidien comme le plus insidieux des poisons. Elle se glisse dans ses moindres gestes, se faufile dans ses plus intimes pensées.

Seule son extraordinaire force de caractère permet encore à Marinette de tenir debout.

L'espoir est toujours là et elle s'y raccroche, avec une volonté sans faille et un courage plus farouche encore.

Elle refuse de se laisser abattre et apprend à composer avec cette angoisse qui est devenue pour elle une compagne aussi fidèle que son ombre. Elle continue d'aller en cours, de manger sur le campus, de prendre un café avec Alya en fin de journée.

Tous les soirs, Chat Noir la retrouve chez elle, autant pour s'assurer qu'elle va bien que pour lui assurer un précieux soutien moral.

Les deux coéquipiers ont pris l'habitude de dîner systématiquement ensemble. Chat Noir ramène de quoi manger une fois sur deux, et le reste du temps, c'est Marinette qui se charge de leur fournir leur repas.

C'est devenu un véritable rituel quotidien, que la jeune femme se surprend à attendre chaque jour avec un peu plus d'impatience.

La présence de Chat Noir lui fait un bien fou.

Elle a une confiance aveugle en lui. Elle peut lui confier toutes ses craintes sans la moindre hésitation, elle sait qu'il ne la jugera pas. Plus beau encore, elle sait qu'il la _comprendra_. Car Chat Noir la comprend, mieux que personne en ce monde. C'est une certitude absolue, aussi évidente pour Marinette que le fait que la terre soit ronde ou que le soleil se lèvera le lendemain. Chat Noir est son partenaire, l'autre élément indispensable de leur indivisible duo, la meilleure moitié d'elle-même.

Lui seul peut se représenter parfaitement ce qu'elle traverse.

Marinette n'a pas les mots pour exprimer à quel point elle est touchée par le soutien inconditionnel que lui apporte son coéquipier. Il l'écoute, la réconforte, tente de la faire sourire par tous les moyens.

Au-delà du soutien moral que lui offre Chat Noir, Marinette apprécie tout simplement sa présence.

Leur belle complicité qui fait leur force lors des combats se retrouve jusque dans les plus simples moments du quotidien, rendant la jeune femme parfaitement à l'aise avec son partenaire. Parler avec lui est facile. Elle aime leurs conversations et leurs débats interminables, qui lui donnent l'impression que tout est extraordinairement _normal_.

(Et elle ne lui avouera probablement jamais, mais même ses jeux de mots atroces la font se sentir le cœur plus léger.)

Parfois, lorsque son esprit vagabonde, Marinette se surprend à penser à Chat Noir et à ce qu'il représente pour elle. Il est son coéquipier. Son meilleur ami. Il est le pilier auquel elle se raccroche pour ne pas sombrer et la lueur d'espoir qui illumine ces jours difficiles.

Mais il est plus que ça, aussi.

Cela fait des mois déjà que Marinette ne cherche plus à nier l'évidence.

Avec le temps, elle a fini par développer de tendres sentiments pour son partenaire. Ces derniers n'ont fait que croître de jour en jour et l'épreuve qu'elle traverse à présent les a rendus plus puissants encore.

Elle l'aime.

Elle l'aime et peut-être, un jour, lui parlera-t-elle de ce qu'elle éprouve pour lui.

En attendant de trouver le courage de franchir enfin cette ligne invisible qui les sépare encore et qui s'est faite de plus en plus ténue au fil des derniers mois, Marinette savoure ces instants privilégiés qu'elle passe avec son partenaire.

Avec Chat Noir, elle oublie parfois pendant un bref et formidable instant cette menace qui plane sur elle. Avec lui, elle trouve la force de sourire, de penser au lendemain, de refuser de rendre les armes.

Mais surtout, avec lui, elle se sent enfin en sécurité.

Et c'est un sentiment merveilleux.

* * *

Si Marinette voit Chat Noir tous les soirs, elle a également l'occasion de côtoyer un autre garçon blond tous les jours ou presque.

Chaque fois qu'elle se rend en cours, elle retrouve Adrien.

Loin d'être toujours exclusivement collé à elle, le jeune mannequin a sympathisé avec d'autres élèves de sa promotion. Cependant, Marinette ne manque pas non plus de remarquer qu'il ne s'éloigne jamais beaucoup d'elle pour autant.

S'il s'installe parfois à une autre table que la sienne, il n'en suit pas moins _exactement_ les mêmes cours qu'elle, dans les mêmes salles.

S'il ne marche pas forcément à ses côtés dans les couloirs, il reste malgré tout à quelques mètres d'elle à peine.

À de rares exceptions près, il est toujours, _toujours_ dans son champ de vision.

Ce n'est peut-être qu'une coïncidence.

Ça _doit_ être une coïncidence.

Mais en dépit de ses tentatives désespérées pour chasser ses soupçons, Marinette ne peut empêcher son esprit de vagabonder. Chaque fois que son regard se pose sur Adrien, des pensées inopportunes fusent, des questions redoutables surgissent.

Elle ne veut _PAS_ savoir.

Peu importe ce que son esprit essaye si farouchement de lui faire admettre, elle refuse de tirer la moindre conclusion quant aux étranges coïncidences qui lient ces deux garçons si chers à son cœur.

Elle ne veut pas mettre Chat Noir en danger.

* * *

Entre deux cours, Marinette croise d'autres figures familières.

Il y a Alya, bien sûr.

Sa meilleure amie met un point d'honneur à ne jamais laisser passer une journée sans venir aux nouvelles, aussi bien en personne que par téléphone interposé. Les fois où Marinette a cours, Alya la retrouve systématiquement pour manger avec elle à midi. Les autres jours, elle s'arrange toujours pour passer la voir ne serait-ce que cinq minutes, histoire de pouvoir constater de ses propres yeux que son amie va aussi bien que possible au vu des circonstances.

Souvent, Alya est accompagnée de Nino.

Marinette ignore si son ami a conscience d'à quel point sa situation est désespérée, mais si c'est le cas, il ne laisse rien transparaître. C'est une véritable bouffée d'oxygène, quelque part. Nino a toujours été un jeune homme affable, enthousiaste et heureux de vivre. En ces temps troublés, avoir quelqu'un d'aussi bon caractère dans son entourage apporte à Marinette un sentiment de réconfort plus que bienvenu.

En plus d'Alya et de Nino, Marinette croise régulièrement Kim et Alix.

En soit, ce simple fait n'est pas inhabituel.

Ce qui l'est, en revanche, c'est la fréquence avec laquelle Kim et Alix se retrouvent « par hasard » sur le chemin de la jeune femme.

Marinette soupçonne très fortement Alya d'avoir _réellement_ engagé ses amis comme gardes du corps. Sous quel prétexte a-t-elle réussi à les embrigader, elle l'ignore.

Peut-être a-t-elle prétexté l'existence d'un soupirant jaloux.

Peut-être lui a-t-elle inventé une rivale menaçante.

Toujours est-il qu'Alix et Kim trouvent désormais le moyen d'errer près des machines à coudre alors qu'ils devraient être en sport, de prendre toutes leurs pauses à la machine à café de prédilection de Marinette et d'être systématiquement présents sur le campus quand elle a cours tôt le matin.

Si Marinette se réjouit d'avoir l'occasion de voir plus souvent Kim, Alix et Adrien (bien qu'elle aurait _largement_ préféré que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances), le retour du jeune mannequin s'accompagne en revanche de quelques effets secondaires dont elle se serait volontiers passée.

Parfois, Chloé fait le déplacement jusqu'à son amphithéâtre pour saluer Adrien.

Si la célèbre fille du maire est désormais moins odieuse que lorsqu'elle était adolescente, elle n'en reste pas moins pénible à supporter pour le commun des mortels.

Certes, elle ne profère (presque) plus d'insultes gratuites ou de menaces arbitraires.

Mais son arrogance et ses manières dédaigneuses sont hélas toujours bel et bien d'actualité, et il n'en faut pas plus à Marinette pour grincer des dents chaque fois qu'elle entend sa voix perçante s'élever dans les couloirs.

Malgré tout, Chloé n'est pas celle qui agace le plus Marinette.

Non. Celle qui remporte ce triste concours reste sans conteste Lila.

Il ne se passe pas _UN_ jour sans que la jeune italienne ne vienne faire du charme à Adrien, et ce au mépris des règles de politesse les plus élémentaires.

Si Marinette est en train de discuter avec son ami, Lila n'hésite pas à l'interrompre et à essayer de se placer entre Adrien et elle pour mieux monopoliser l'attention du jeune homme.

Si Marinette est assise à côté d'Adrien, Lila se glisse entre eux, quitte à manquer de faire tomber sa rivale du banc.

C'est parfois à se demander si Lila n'a pas réussi à faire main basse sur l'emploi du temps exact des deux amis tant elle se retrouve _toujours_ à surgir là où leurs cours les mènent. Elle les traque, les trouve, et recommence aussitôt ses manœuvres de séduction. Elle parle à Adrien d'une voix enjôleuse, douce comme de la soie, qui irrite Marinette aussi sûrement qu'une décharge électrique courant sur sa peau.

Bien sûr, Marinette n'est plus cette adolescente dévorée de jalousie qu'elle pouvait être autrefois.

Mais c'est plus fort qu'elle, elle déteste se retrouver le témoin impuissant de cette parade nuptiale que Lila inflige à son ami, et ce d'autant plus qu'Adrien semble être aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle face à ces approches insistantes.

Peu importe son manque d'enthousiasme, peu importe qu'il se rebiffe clairement lorsque Lila essaye d'écarter un peu trop rudement Marinette, la jeune italienne finit toujours par revenir à la charge.

Heureusement pour Marinette et Adrien, le bâtiment dans lequel Lila a cours se trouve à l'autre bout du campus par rapport au leur. Pour envahissantes qu'elles soient, ses interventions ne restent que ponctuelles, et le reste du temps, ils passent généralement des journées tranquilles.

* * *

Au milieu du joyeux capharnaüm qui accompagne traditionnellement une fin de journée de cours, Marinette range distraitement ses affaires.

La journée a été longue, très longue. La jeune femme n'a désormais plus qu'une hâte : quitter le campus et rentrer enfin chez elle. Elle attend juste Adrien, qui s'est absenté quelques minutes, afin de lui dire au revoir avant de partir.

Soudain, un mouvement brusque attire son attention.

Elle relève vivement la tête et aperçoit Adrien, qui traverse l'amphithéâtre au pas de course.

Le jeune homme se dirige droit vers elle, une lueur paniquée dans le regard. Tous ses sens en alerte, Marinette jette un vif coup d'œil autour d'elle. Elle regarde rapidement à gauche, à droite, avant de reporter immédiatement son attention sur son ami.

Genoux légèrement fléchis, muscles bandés, la jeune femme se tient prête à bondir au moindre signal.

« Vite ! », lui ordonne Adrien d'une voix tendue. « Suis-moi ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », s'inquiète aussitôt Marinette.

« Pas le temps ! », rétorque le jeune homme en la saisissant par le poignet. « Viens, je t'expliquerais plus tard. »

Sans perdre un instant de plus, Marinette s'élance à la suite de son ami.

Les deux jeunes gens sortent de l'amphithéâtre en toute hâte et s'enfoncent dans les entrailles du bâtiment.

L'adrénaline déferle dans les veines de Marinette, faisant croître autant le rythme affolé de son pouls que la bouffée d'angoisse qui enfle dans sa poitrine.

Son cœur cogne entre ses côtes.

Son sac bat ses hanches.

Et une unique question revient, encore et toujours.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

Les doigts toujours fermement enroulés autour du poignet de Marinette, Adrien entraîne la jeune femme de couloir en couloir.

Ils tournent à droite.

À gauche.

Encore à gauche.

Traversent un autre couloir, puis tournent encore.

Ils courent plus qu'ils ne marchent, fuyant cette menace sans nom qui précipite à présent Marinette au bord de la crise de panique. Son souffle se raccourcit un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passe, mais elle continue d'avancer malgré tout.

Adrien se dirige jusqu'à une porte donnant sur une minuscule pièce, dans laquelle il fait hâtivement entrer la jeune femme.

Mille questions sur les lèvres, Marinette se tourne vers son ami…

… quand soudain, un violent coup s'abat sur sa tête.

La dernière chose que Marinette aperçoit avant de s'écrouler au sol est le sourire malveillant qui déforme les traits d'Adrien.

* * *

xxx

* * *

 _Note : Je ne suis absolument pas désolée pour cette fin de chapitre ^^_


	6. Chapter 6

Le crâne de Marinette explose en mille morceaux.

Ou tout du moins, c'est l'impression que ça lui donne, tant la douleur qui éclate au sommet de sa tête est vive.

La violence du choc est telle que la jeune femme s'effondre à terre. Un voile noir passe brièvement devant ses yeux, vite remplacé par une myriade de couleurs qui tourbillonnent en une folle ronde. Poussant un gémissement de souffrance, Marinette porte machinalement une main à sa tempe.

Autour d'elle, tout tangue.

La pièce.

Le sol.

 _Tout_.

Même son estomac se retourne en signe de protestation, la forçant à se mordre furieusement l'intérieur de la joue pour tenter de maîtriser cette nausée naissante.

La jeune femme bat des paupières une fois, deux fois, trois fois, jusqu'à ce que les images qui dansent devant ses yeux se stabilisent.

Quand le monde cesse enfin de tourner, Marinette voit un genou apparaître dans son champ de vision. Celui d'Adrien, qu'il pose à terre avant de tendre la main vers elle.

Du bout des doigts, il écarte délicatement une mèche de ses cheveux pour dégager l'une de ses oreilles.

« Voilà donc le fameux miraculous de la Coccinelle », murmure-t-il avec un sourire glaçant. « Le Papillon m'a promis une jolie récompense si je te retrouvais et si je lui ramenais tes chères boucles d'oreilles. »

À la mention du nom super-vilain, l'esprit de Marinette se cabre d'horreur autant que d'incompréhension.

Adrien, le complice du Papillon ?

Impossible.

C'est rigoureusement impossible.

 _…n'est-ce pas ?_

Toujours à terre, Marinette essaye désespérément de réfléchir. Hélas, la douleur qui pulse sous son crâne court-circuite la moindre de ses idées.

Elle a mal.

Elle a _horriblement_ mal.

Certes, elle a l'habitude de prendre des coups, mais jamais sans la protection magique que lui offre Tikki. Là, la souffrance qu'elle éprouve est telle qu'elle la paralyse. Elle la cloue à ce sol dur et froid contre lequel elle repose toujours, l'empêchant d'esquisser ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement.

Soudain, Marinette sent les doigts d'Adrien chercher l'attache de sa boucle d'oreille.

Le contact est aussi délicat que la caresse d'une plume, mais il lui fait l'effet d'une décharge électrique.

Elle doit se battre.

Maintenant.

Guidée par l'instinct plus que par un véritable plan d'action, Marinette prend appui sur ses paumes et se relève brusquement, renversant Adrien d'un coup d'épaule. Surpris, le jeune homme bascule en arrière.

Malheureusement pour Marinette, il a le réflexe de l'agripper au passage et l'entraîne avec lui dans sa chute.

Les deux jeunes gens roulent au sol dans la plus grande confusion.

Luttant avec l'énergie du désespoir, Marinette frappe, pousse, se débat comme elle peut.

Des piles de cartons s'écroulent, les affaires de la jeune femme s'éparpillent par terre.

Marinette ouvre la bouche pour appeler Tikki, quand Adrien la plaque au sol et écrase violemment sa main contre ses lèvres pour étouffer ses paroles.

« Arrête de me faire perdre mon temps », gronde-t-il d'une voix haineuse.

Les pupilles dilatées d'horreur, la jeune femme le voit lever le poing dans l'intention évidente de lui assener un nouveau coup.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre dans un immense fracas.

Le geste de l'agresseur de Marinette se fige et les deux combattants tournent instinctivement la tête vers l'entrée de la pièce.

Marinette jette un regard empli de confusion à l'homme qui se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Le coup qu'elle a reçu sur la tête a probablement été plus violent qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, car à présent, elle croit voir Adrien.

Un _second_ Adrien, qui fixe avec horreur la scène qui s'étale devant lui.

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, le nouvel arrivant se précipite vers les deux jeunes gens encore à terre et écarte l'assaillant de Marinette d'un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac.

« Est-ce que ça va ? », souffle-t-il en tendant la main vers la jeune femme pour l'aider à se relever.

Marinette s'exécute péniblement, luttant à la fois contre la nausée et contre les violents tremblements qui agitent son corps. Sa tête lui fait mal à en hurler. Elle n'arrive pas à réfléchir. Elle n'arrive pas à comprendre.

Elle ne peut que se cramponner de toutes ses forces à son sauveur tant elle n'est pas sûre de pouvoir faire confiance à ses propres jambes pour la porter.

À peine la jeune femme est-elle debout qu'un bip résonne et qu'une lueur orange illumine soudain la pièce. Marinette tourne instinctivement la tête vers l'origine du phénomène et chancelle dangereusement sous l'effet de la surprise.

Là où se trouvait auparavant l'homme qui l'a attaquée se tient désormais Lila, livide de rage.

* * *

Un bref instant, Adrien hésite.

Quand, en regagnant l'amphithéâtre, il a appris de ses camarades que Marinette venait de partir avec nul autre que _lui-même_ , il a tout de suite su que quelque chose de grave venait de se produire.

Heureusement, la célébrité de son propre visage s'est rapidement avérée très utile. Cela lui a certes valu des regards confus, mais les quelques personnes qu'il a interrogées pour savoir si elles l'avaient vu passer un peu auparavant ont toutes pu le renseigner sans la moindre hésitation sur la direction qu'avait pris son double.

De couloir en couloir, d'embranchement en embranchement, il ne lui a fallut que quelques instants pour remonter la piste jusqu'à Marinette.

À présent, il tient peut-être une occasion unique de neutraliser celle qui a osé s'en prendre à sa coéquipière.

Mais Marinette est pâle, terriblement pâle. Un filet de sang coule sur sa tempe, traçant un sillon d'un rouge éclatant sur sa peau d'albâtre.

Elle semble au bord du malaise et déjà, Lila se relève.

La situation s'aggrave de seconde en seconde.

Bien que leur affrontement date d'il y a déjà plusieurs années, Adrien ne se rappelle que trop bien à quel point Lila s'était avérée être une combattante hargneuse. Au vu de l'état de la salle et de Marinette, nul doute que la femme qui se tient devant lui n'a rien perdu de son agressivité.

Pour Adrien, l'équation est simple.

Il ne peut pas trahir son identité en transformant devant son ennemie, pas plus qu'il ne peut laisser Marinette seule avec elle. Pas alors qu'elle est blessée et clairement pas en état de se défendre.

Alors, sans hésiter une seconde de plus, le jeune homme se penche légèrement vers son amie, la soulève dans ses bras et se précipite hors de la pièce.

La sécurité de Marinette passe avant tout.

Il verra pour Lila plus tard.

* * *

Courant à toutes jambes à travers les couloirs, Adrien emmène sa partenaire aussi loin que possible de Lila.

Marinette se cramponne de toutes ses forces à ses épaules, autant pour ne pas tomber que par nécessité de s'assurer qu'elle ne rêve pas. La situation paraît à peine croyable, pourtant elle sent bien le doux tissu de la chemise d'Adrien sous ses doigts, son souffle haletant sur sa peau, ses mains fermement agrippées à elle.

Même la plus parfaite des hallucinations ne peut avoir l'air aussi _réelle_.

Le regard rivé derrière elle pour s'assurer qu'ils ne sont pas poursuivis, Marinette tente désespérément de se concentrer sur les récents événements.

Adrien.

Lila.

Le second Adrien – le _vrai_. Celui qui l'a sauvée et qui l'entraîne à présent loin des lieux de l'affrontement.

La tête de Marinette tourne toujours, mais pas assez pour l'empêcher d'accepter enfin ces conclusions qu'elle avait jusque-là refusées d'admettre. Ses doutes quant à l'identité de Chat Noir tenaient plus du déni de la réalité que d'une réelle incertitude. À présent, plus question de se voiler la face.

Chat Noir est Adrien.

Impossible pour elle de l'ignorer plus longtemps.

* * *

Adrien poursuit sa folle course jusqu'au bâtiment voisin, où il finit par trouver refuge dans une salle vide de tout occupant. L'endroit n'est pas idéal, mais au vu des circonstances, c'est certainement le mieux qu'il puisse faire.

Il repose Marinette au sol avec mille précautions, tout en prenant soin de l'adosser doucement au mur.

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? », s'inquiète-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

Ses yeux verts balayent frénétiquement le visage de la jeune femme, à la recherche du moindre signe de malaise ou d'une autre blessure qui lui aurait échappé. Il ne trouve rien, heureusement, mais son cœur se serre douloureusement en constatant combien les traits de Marinette sont encore marqués par l'attaque qu'elle vient de subir.

Elle est tellement, _tellement_ pâle.

La gorge désagréablement sèche, Adrien se passe machinalement une main le long du cou. En plus d'une profonde inquiétude pour la santé de Marinette, il doit maintenant monopoliser toutes ses forces pour lutter contre un sentiment de culpabilité hélas bien trop familier qui s'insinue en lui.

Il lui avait promis qu'il serait là pour elle.

Il aurait dû empêcher ça.

Mais il a failli, encore. Et peu importe combien ses regrets ne pourront rien changer à ce qu'il vient de se passer, peu importe si le faible sourire que lui adresse maintenant Marinette signifie qu'elle le remercie d'être venu à son secours.

Adrien s'en veut. Horriblement.

Il s'en veut, et il doit composer pour l'instant avec ces sentiments de honte et d'échec qui le rongent comme la plus cuisante des brûlures. Le moment n'est guère opportun pour se livrer à de profondes introspections.

D'abord, il doit s'assurer que Marinette est bien hors de danger.

Tout le reste peut attendre.

Suivant le fil de ses réflexions, Adrien sort un mouchoir de sa poche. Puis, avec une infinie délicatesse, il essuie le filet de sang qui marque encore le côté du visage de Marinette.

« Désolé », s'excuse-t-il lorsqu'une grimace de douleur tord les traits de la jeune femme.

Sans oser esquisser un geste de plus, il tend le mouchoir à Marinette, qui s'en empare de ses doigts tremblants.

« Lila… », murmure-t-elle faiblement, tout en appuyant à son tour le carré de tissu contre sa tempe.

« Elle s'est sûrement enfuie », réplique Adrien d'une voix sombre. « Je vais voir ça », poursuit-il en se relevant. « Surtout, tu ne bouges pas d'ici. D'accord ? »

Renversant la tête en arrière d'un geste las, Marinette ferme les yeux et laisse échapper un profond soupir.

« D'accord. »

* * *

Après le départ d'Adrien, Marinette achève d'essuyer le sang sur sa tempe. Son crâne pulse sourdement sous ses doigts, mais la douleur est à présent supportable.

Et surtout, elle ne l'empêche maintenant plus de réfléchir. La jeune femme peut désormais tenter de rassembler ses pensées comme elle le peut et commencer à analyser les récents événements.

Poussant un profond soupir, Marinette laisse lentement retomber son bras.

Finalement, ses pires prédictions se sont avérées encore bien en deçà de la réalité.

Le Papillon s'est trouvé une complice. Est-ce qu'il a d'abord repéré Marinette avant de se servir de Lila pour l'approcher ? Est-ce qu'il a contacté son ancienne rivale pour qu'elle l'aide à trouver son identité, puis planifié ce guet-apens en second lieu ? La jeune femme l'ignore.

Et au final, peu importe.

Lila et le Papillon se sont alliés contre elle et ils savent désormais qui elle est.

C'est tout ce qu'elle a besoin de savoir.

Toujours perdue dans ses pensées, Marinette pose une main protectrice sur le minuscule sac qu'elle porte toujours à sa hanche. Dans son malheur, elle a au moins eu la chance de n'être séparée ni de son téléphone, ni surtout de Tikki.

Si jamais Lila avait réussi à s'emparer de son kwami…

Un frisson d'horreur parcourt la colonne vertébrale de la jeune femme. Elle secoue vivement la tête pour tenter de chasser cette affreuse idée de son esprit, et laisse aussitôt échapper un léger gémissement quand son geste ravive la souffrance que lui cause sa blessure.

« Est-ce que ça va ? », s'élève soudain la voix d'Adrien.

Surprise, Marinette se tourne brusquement vers l'entrée de la pièce et grimace de plus belle quand une nouvelle décharge de douleur parcourt son crâne.

« Pardon », s'excuse Adrien en refermant la porte derrière lui. « Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

« Ce n'est pas grave », le rassure Marinette, agitant la main dans les airs pour mieux appuyer ses propos.

Adrien se fend d'un faible sourire et s'agenouille à ses côtés.

A présent qu'elle s'autorise enfin à admettre que son camarade de classe n'est nul autre que Chat Noir, Marinette ne peut s'empêcher de noter toutes ces similitudes qu'elle a farouchement tenté de nier par désir de protéger son partenaire.

Elle retrouve les attitudes du héros derrière celles du mannequin.

Cette façon désinvolte de s'asseoir, comme elle l'a déjà vu faire mille fois sur les toits de Paris.

Son regard perçant.

Sa main qu'il se passe machinalement dans les cheveux.

Elle connaît son coéquipier par cœur.

C'est exactement la raison pour laquelle elle devine que quelque chose le contrarie. Adrien fait manifestement de son mieux pour faire bonne figure, mais la tension de sa posture et ses mâchoires serrées le trahissent.

« Lila n'était plus là quand je suis arrivé », annonce-t-il en réponse au coup d'œil interrogateur que lui jette Marinette. « Tiens, », poursuit-il en tendant à la jeune femme la besace qui lui sert à transporter ses cours. « Ce sont tes affaires. J'ai rassemblé tout ce que j'ai trouvé. »

« Merci », murmure Marinette en s'emparant de son bien.

Sans perdre un instant de plus, la jeune femme se met à fouiller dans son sac pour effectuer un rapide inventaire.

Soudain, elle pâlit si brusquement qu'Adrien laisse échapper une exclamation affolée. Craignant un brusque malaise, il pause une main inquiète sur l'épaule de son amie.

Mais Marinette ne s'en rend même pas compte.

Toute son attention est concentrée sur son sac de cours et sur ce qui s'y trouve.

Ou plutôt, sur ce qui ne s'y trouve _pas_.

La jeune femme vide frénétiquement le contenu de sa besace au sol, examine toutes les poches, ouvre toutes les fermetures. Ses doigts courent le long des coutures, palpent l'étoffe à la recherche d'une quelconque déchirure qui aurait pu échapper à son attention et dans laquelle un objet aurait pu se glisser.

Hélas, il n'y a pas le moindre doute possible.

Son sac contient son précieux carnet de croquis, un cahier de maths qui ne lui appartient même pas, ses livres, ses crayons et ses prises de notes.

En revanche, nulle trace de sa carte d'identité fraîchement refaite, sur laquelle se trouve son adresse, pas plus que de ses clefs.

Cette terrible découverte fait à Marinette l'effet d'un violent coup dans l'estomac.

Tout l'air lui semble avoir été soudain aspiré de ses poumons, et sa tête se met à tourner dangereusement.

« E-Elle sait où j'habite », balbutie-t-elle d'une voix blanche. « Lila. Elle sait. »

Livide, Marinette fixe sans les voir les affaires qui s'étalent toujours devant elle.

Elle a l'impression que le monde se dérobe sous ses pieds, l'entraînant avec lui dans les abîmes du désespoir.

La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouve lui parait soudain trop petite. Trop étouffante. L'air est lourd, poisseux. Il engorge ses poumons au point qu'elle peine à présent à respirer.

« Marinette », intervient Adrien d'une voix inquiète. « Ma Lady », reprend-il dans un souffle, sans la moindre considération pour son identité secrète – de toute façon, il n'avait pas franchement été un modèle de discrétion jusque-là.

Non pas que ça l'ait particulièrement préoccupé, d'ailleurs.

Seule la sécurité de Marinette importe.

« On va trouver une solution », poursuit-il sur le même ton. « Tu n'es pas toute seule. Je suis avec toi. Tikki aussi. On va t'aider. »

Mais les pensées affolées de Marinette vont trop vite.

La jeune femme a à peine le temps d'entendre les paroles réconfortantes d'Adrien que son esprit les annihile déjà, les remplaçant par milles hypothèses plus épouvantables les unes que les autres. Au milieu de ce déchaînement de terreur, une nouvelle conclusion s'impose brutalement à Marinette.

Lila a ses clefs. Son adresse.

Le verdict est sans appel.

« Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi », lâche-t-elle avec une horreur grandissante.

Ses yeux la brûlent, sa gorge se resserre de plus belle.

Avec cette ultime infamie, Lila vient de l'arracher à son foyer.

Où peut-elle bien aller à présent ?

Chez ses parents ? Dans un hôtel ? Chez Alya ?

« Alors, viens chez moi », lui propose spontanément Adrien.

Au bord des larmes, Marinette lui jette un regard éperdu.

« Enfin, si… si tu veux », se reprend le jeune homme en se passant nerveusement la main sur la nuque. « J'ai mon propre appartement, donc personne ne saura que tu es là. Mais je peux t'aider à payer un hôtel, si tu préfères. Je… On va trouver une solution », conclut-il avec ferveur. « Tu es ma partenaire. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. »

Trop émue pour faire confiance à ses cordes vocales, Marinette reste silencieuse un instant.

Elle prend de profondes inspirations, puis déglutit péniblement pour tenter de chasser la boule logée au fond de sa gorge.

« N-Non », articule-t-elle finalement, d'une voix si tremblante qu'elle semble prête à se briser au moindre mot. « Je… C'est d'accord. Je viens chez toi. »

* * *

 _Note : Je précise au passage que j'ai conscience que les illusions de Volpina sont sensées se dissiper au moindre contact. Ce n'est pas un oubli de ma part et promis, une explication viendra plus tard ^^ . J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, à la prochaine ! _


	7. Chapter 7

Le trajet en direction de l'appartement d'Adrien se déroule dans une ambiance plutôt morose.

Les deux coéquipiers marchent en silence, encore secoués par les récents évènements.

Adrien a pris la main de Marinette dans la sienne pour l'aider à se relever lorsqu'ils ont quitté le campus et ne l'a plus lâchée depuis. Dans une autre vie, avancer ainsi aux côtés du jeune mannequin aurait propulsé Marinette au sommet de la félicité. Aujourd'hui, elle éprouve juste un profond sentiment de réconfort en sentant la chaleur de sa paume contre la sienne.

Elle est avec Chat Noir.

Celui à qui elle confierait sa vie sans hésiter et la seule et unique personne auprès de laquelle elle veut être dans ces circonstances difficiles.

Elle est avec Chat Noir, se répète-t-elle comme une prière. À eux deux, ils trouveront le moyen de s'en sortir. Ils trouvent toujours.

Machinalement, Marinette exerce une légère pression sur la main d'Adrien.

Son cœur se gonfle de reconnaissance et d'affection quand elle le sent serrer à son tour ses doigts autour des siens.

Elle est avec Chat Noir.

Tout finira par s'arranger.

* * *

Il faut à peine une dizaine de minutes aux deux amis pour rejoindre l'immeuble dans lequel vit Adrien.

Le jeune homme tape un code à l'entrée du bâtiment, utilise une carte magnétique pour passer un sas, salue un gardien qui guettait scrupuleusement leur arrivée depuis sa loge, puis entraîne enfin Marinette vers un ascenseur.

Quelques étages plus haut, l'appareil s'arrête dans un doux tintement.

Adrien avance dans le couloir jusqu'à une porte et sort un trousseau de clefs de sa poche pour en déverrouiller la serrure.

« Voilà », annonce-t-il en s'écartant pour inviter la jeune femme à entrer dans l'appartement. « Bienvenue chez moi. »

Marinette s'exécute, tout en jetant un regard curieux autour d'elle. Entre ses propres obligations et l'emploi du temps surchargé d'Adrien, jamais elle n'a eu l'occasion de venir chez lui.

Elle découvre une entrée dotée de deux larges placards, puis un vaste salon donnant sur une cuisine ouverte. Mais avant qu'elle puisse pousser plus loin ses observations, une boule noire voletant dans les airs apparait tout à coup dans son champ de vision.

« Je te présente Plagg », annonce Adrien en s'avançant à son tour à ses côtés. « Mon kwami. »

« Salut, Ladybug », lance le petit être avec une parfaite désinvolture.

« Enchantée, Plagg », le salue Marinette en réussissant à esquisser un faible sourire malgré les terribles circonstances qui l'ont menée en ces lieux. « Tikki », poursuit-elle en baissant la tête vers le minuscule sac dans lequel se trouve logée son amie. « Tu peux sortir. »

Tandis que les deux kwamis fêtent leurs retrouvailles, Marinette jette un nouveau coup d'œil au salon à l'entrée duquel elle se trouve.

Bien qu'elle ne s'y soit pas rendue souvent, la jeune femme se souvient parfaitement de l'ambiance glaciale qui régnait dans la maison familiale des Agreste. Elle se rappelle des espaces immensément vides, de cette austérité parée de noir et blanc qui donnait à l'imposant bâtiment de tristes allures de mausolée.

L'appartement qui se dévoile à présent à elle ne pourrait pas être plus différent.

Pas de lignes épurées et froides, pas d'impressionnante salle donnant à l'endroit un air de hall d'entreprise plutôt que de réel foyer.

Là, Marinette découvre des couleurs vives, des meubles résolument choisis pour leur aspect moderne et chaleureux, des coussins et autres bibelots accentuant l'atmosphère conviviale de l'endroit. Une large baie vitrée inonde la pièce de lumière et un immense balcon complète cette pièce aux dimensions plus qu'appréciables.

À tous ces éléments s'ajoutent une foule de détails rappelant la présence du propriétaire des lieux, comme des livres de cours empilés sur une chaise, une liste de courses posée sur une table ou un gilet négligemment abandonné sur un canapé. En y regardant de plus près, Marinette remarque même un mur orné de photos représentant très certainement les personnes chères au cœur d'Adrien.

(Des photos de son père. De sa mère, bien sûr. De deux ou trois personnes qu'elle n'arrive pas à identifier. De Chloé. De Nino. D'Alya.

Des photos d'elle, aussi.)

(Ce dernier détail en particulier lui donne envie de se jeter dans les bras d'Adrien pour le serrer très fort contre son cœur.)

Luttant contre cette soudaine pulsion, Marinette s'avance de quelques pas dans la pièce.

Elle jette un nouveau coup d'œil autour d'elle tout en portant machinalement une main à sa tête pour se masser le crâne du bout des doigts. La douleur s'est estompée, mais nul doute qu'elle gardera une belle bosse en souvenir de sa rencontre avec Lila.

Alors que la jeune femme laisse retomber son bras, elle surprend le coup d'œil incisif que lui jette Adrien.

« Assieds-toi », lui ordonne-t-il en désignant d'un geste le canapé à côté duquel elle se tient debout. « J'en ai juste pour quelques secondes. »

Interloquée, Marinette le suit des yeux alors qu'il disparaît dans un couloir voisin, puis décide finalement d'obéir en attendant de savoir de quoi il en retourne exactement.

Elle a à peine le temps de s'installer confortablement que son coéquipier revient déjà, une trousse médicale à la main.

« Il faut nettoyer ta blessure », lui annonce-t-il d'un ton sans réplique.

Marinette ouvre la bouche pour protester, puis se ravise en remarquant la lueur résolue qui brille dans les prunelles du jeune homme.

Elle connait ce regard. Cette inquiétude profonde mêlée d'une détermination farouche.

Elle n'a que trop souvent vu cette expression sur le visage de Chat Noir.

Et surtout, elle sait parfaitement ce qu'elle-même éprouverait si leurs rôles étaient inversés. Si elle était à la place d'Adrien et lui à la sienne, rien au monde ne pourrait la dissuader de lui venir en aide.

Alors, sans chercher à discuter, Marinette hoche silencieusement la tête et se décale pour faire de la place à son coéquipier.

* * *

Adrien s'assied aux côtés de Marinette et lève la main pour toucher légèrement son menton, la priant silencieusement d'incliner la tête. La jeune femme s'exécute sans broncher et laisse au jeune homme le soin d'examiner son crâne.

Les mains d'Adrien sont fraîches, et ses gestes aussi délicats que précis. Sourcils froncés de concentration, il nettoie la plaie de sa partenaire avec autant de précautions que s'il manipulait la plus fragile et la plus précieuse des œuvres d'art.

« Je suis désolé », lâche-t-il soudain, tout en continuant de passer doucement un coton imbibé de désinfectant sur la blessure de la jeune femme. « Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur. »

Surprise, Marinette tente de tourner la tête vers lui pour croiser son regard. Mais la prise d'Adrien autour de son menton se raffermit, l'empêchant d'achever son geste.

« Comment ça ? », réplique-t-elle malgré tout.

« Je t'avais promis que je te protègerai », soupire Adrien sans interrompre ses soins. « Et Lila… »

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir pour Lila », le coupe-t-elle fermement. « On s'est fait avoir tous les deux. »

Pour toute réponse, Adrien secoue silencieusement la tête. Puis, son travail achevé, il relâche le menton de Marinette et range lentement son matériel.

Une légère odeur de désinfectant flotte à présent dans les airs, rappel du dur tribut que la jeune femme vient de payer.

« Tu m'as trouvée et tu m'as sauvée », poursuit Marinette en se tournant enfin vers Adrien et en posant ses doigts sur les siens. « Je ne m'en serai pas sortie sans toi », lui affirme-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, alors que la fine armure de sang-froid derrière laquelle elle se cachait se craquelle de plus en plus. « Merci, chaton. »

Un faible sourire se dessine sur le visage du jeune homme. Sans un mot, il s'incline et porte la main de sa coéquipière à ses lèvres pour y déposer un doux baiser.

Marinette prend une profonde inspiration, dans une vaillante tentative de chasser la boule qui commence à se former au fond de sa gorge.

« Au moins, je n'ai plus besoin de me demander si le Papillon sait qui je suis », reprend-elle avec une assurance qu'elle est loin de ressentir. « S'il n'était pas au courant avant aujourd'hui, Lila lui a sûrement… »

Mais soudain, sa voix se brise.

Au temps pour ses tentatives de fausse bravade.

Ses émotions la rattrapent. Vite, fort et avec tant de violence qu'elle a l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

Depuis l'instant où elle a pleinement embrassé son rôle d'héroïne, Marinette a toujours craint que son ennemi découvre un jour son identité. Son imagination fertile aidant, elle s'est représenté les pires scénarios, a envisagé les plus improbables catastrophes.

Elle a essayé de se figurer l'horreur, le désespoir, l'impuissance qu'elle éprouverait dans de pareilles circonstances.

Elle a tenté comme elle le pouvait de se préparer au mieux à cette épouvantable éventualité.

Hélas pour Marinette, bien que la force des émotions qu'elle éprouve soit largement en deçà de tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer de pire, elle a eu raison sur bien des points.

Elle éprouve bien une terreur abjecte qui lui semble s'être glissée sous sa peau tant elle est à présent partie intégrante de sa vie. Elle ressent bien une angoisse si forte, si envahissante, si _étouffante_ qu'elle va parfois jusqu'à la priver de toute possibilité de respirer.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas anticipé, en revanche, c'est cet affreux sentiment d'être dépossédée d'un pan entier de son existence.

Lila et le Papillon lui ont arraché ses secrets avec autant de violence que s'ils avaient écarté ses côtes et ouvert son cœur avec un couteau pour aller les y chercher.

Ils savent qui elle est.

Où elle habite.

Où elle étudie.

Ils l'ont privée de son foyer et de tout ce qui faisait son quotidien jusque-là.

Plus rien ne sera comme avant.

* * *

Marinette sent Adrien passer un bras autour de ses épaules et la serrer doucement contre lui.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'elle se rend compte de sa propre détresse, et des larmes silencieuses qui roulent sur ses joues.

D'un geste rageur, elle passe ses mains sur son visage pour essuyer ses pleurs.

Elle ne veut pas craquer. Pas encore.

Se blottissant un peu plus contre Adrien, Marinette ferme les yeux et prend de profondes inspirations pour tenter de retrouver son calme. Son coéquipier reste quant à lui silencieux, comprenant son besoin de tranquillité sans qu'elle ait besoin de lui dire. Seule la caresse de son pouce sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et la douce chaleur de son corps contre le sien trahit encore sa présence.

Peu à peu, Marinette sent sa maîtrise d'elle-même revenir.

L'étau qui comprimait sa cage thoracique se détend. Ses émotions se stabilisent.

Lentement, elle rouvre les paupières et tourne la tête vers Adrien.

« Merci, chaton », murmure-t-elle avec un faible sourire.

« Je t'en prie, ma Lady », réplique le jeune homme en se penchant vers elle pour déposer un léger baiser sur sa tempe.

Bien que ces surnoms affectueux réchauffent le cœur de Marinette, ils ne font que lui rappeler un peu plus que sa vie a basculé au point de lui paraître à présent absurdement irréelle.

Elle est dans le salon de Chat Noir.

Le Papillon a les clefs de chez elle.

L'un de ses anciens camarades de classe est son plus fidèle allié.

Une autre est l'une de ses pires ennemies.

Les frontières qui séparaient ses différentes vies se sont définitivement effondrées, laissant les différents fragments de son existence se mélanger dans un chaos indescriptible.

Poussant un profond soupir, Marinette se dégage délicatement de l'étreinte d'Adrien.

« Maintenant, il faut qu'on décide quoi faire », lâche-t-elle en se passant une main lasse sur la figure.

* * *

Rejoints par Plagg et Tikki, les deux coéquipiers discutent longuement.

Tous deux conviennent qu'il serait trop dangereux pour Marinette de continuer à suivre ses cours à présent qu'elle a été repérée par le Papillon et Lila. Un emploi du temps fixe serait une faiblesse bien trop facilement exploitable par ces redoutables adversaires.

Heureusement pour la jeune femme, la fin d'année est proche. Il ne lui reste plus qu'un dernier examen et au vu de ses notes, elle peut aisément se permettre de rater quelques leçons et de passer des rattrapages en septembre.

En revanche, il faut à Marinette toute la patience du monde pour convaincre Adrien de retourner en cours sans elle.

« Hors de question que je te laisse toute seule », répète-t-il avec obstination. « Tu es en danger. »

« Et si tu ne retournes pas en cours, tu le seras toi aussi », objecte à son tour la jeune femme. « Lila ne sait pas que tu es Chat Noir, sinon elle t'aurait attaqué en premier. Ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple pour elle vu qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de ses pouvoirs pour t'approcher », poursuit-elle hâtivement en voyant Adrien ouvrir la bouche pour protester. « En revanche, si on disparaît tous les deux le même jour, ça risque d'attirer les soupçons sur toi. »

Pendant encore de longues minutes, kwamis et héros échangent arguments et contre-arguments sur la meilleure attitude à avoir.

Finalement, après cet échange pour le moins intense, Adrien finit par se ranger à l'avis de sa coéquipière – avec, comme le découvre rapidement Marinette, bien d'autres objectifs que le simple maintien des apparences.

« J'en profiterai pour essayer d'enquêter sur Lila », annonce-t-il d'un ton sans réplique, le regard brillant d'une détermination implacable. « Plus on en sait sur elle, mieux ça sera. Et avec un peu de chance, je pourrais peut-être même la neutraliser. »

« Soit prudent », insiste fermement Marinette. « Je veux que tu continues d'agir comme si rien ne s'était passer pour qu'elle ne te soupçonne pas, pas pour que tu prennes encore plus de risques qu'en restant avec moi. »

« Je serai un modèle de précaution, ma Lady », affirme Adrien.

Mais le ton qu'il adopte est si similaire à celui que Chat Noir emploie avant d'agir avec autant d'inconscience que s'il avait _réellement_ neuf vies que Marinette ne se retient qu'à grand peine de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Je ferais vraiment attention », insiste le jeune homme, ne manquant pas de remarquer l'expression d'inquiétude et d'exaspération mêlées qui s'est peinte sur les traits de sa coéquipière. « Promis. »

Pour toute réponse, Marinette lui jette un regard chargé de scepticisme. Puis, décidant finalement de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute, elle préfère clore là le sujet.

Tandis que le silence s'installe dans la pièce, la jeune femme se perd dans ses pensées.

L'esprit en ébullition, elle liste une à une les mille petites choses qui ne concernent pas directement le Papillon ou Lila mais qui lui restent malgré tout à régler de façon plus ou moins urgente. Il faut qu'elle trouve un prétexte pour justifier de son soudain départ de son école. Il faut qu'elle informe ses camarades de classe et ses professeurs les plus pointilleux de sa future absence – hors de question de voir ses proches mettre la police à ses trousses sous prétexte qu'elle aurait mystérieusement disparu.

Il faut également qu'elle prévienne…

Le visage de Marinette se tord soudain d'une légère grimace.

Il y a un détail qu'Adrien ignore encore. Une information dont elle n'a jamais osé lui faire part en tant que Ladybug, mais qu'il lui semble inutile de lui dissimuler maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de secrets entre eux.

« Je vais aussi devoir prévenir Alya », commence-t-elle prudemment. « Elle va s'inquiéter si elle ne me voit pas demain. Elle va _vraiment_ s'inquiéter. »

Alors qu'Adrien hausse un sourcil interrogateur devant la façon dont Marinette accentue cette dernière phrase, la jeune femme se sent rougir légèrement.

« Elle… Elle sait que je suis Ladybug », avoue-t-elle d'une voix gênée. « Elle est au courant depuis le lycée. »

La stupéfaction d'Adrien est évidente.

Pris de court par cette révélation inattendue, il laisse échapper un _« Oh »_ abasourdi, tandis que ses yeux verts s'écarquillent de surprise.

« Il faut croire que je ne suis pas aussi transparente pour elle que je ne le pensais », poursuit Marinette avec un sourire embarrassé. « Elle a fini par deviner toute seule et elle m'a promis de garder le secret. »

« Oh, je vois », murmure doucement Adrien, toujours sous le coup de la stupeur.

Le jeune homme garde un instant le silence, s'imprégnant lentement de cette nouvelle information.

« Et Nino ? », lui demande Marinette, l'arrachant à ses pensées.

« Il ne sait rien », réplique immédiatement Adrien. « Enfin, pas que je sache. »

« Ce qui tient véritablement du miracle », intervient Plagg avec une certaine condescendance. « Vu le nombre de fois où tu t'es éclipsé en prétextant devoir prendre une douche, ce garçon doit penser que tu as un sévère problème avec ton hygiène corporelle. »

« Merci pour ton avis, Plagg », soupire Adrien en levant les yeux au ciel. « Ça nous aide beaucoup. »

« De toute façon, c'est une bonne chose que ton ami ne soit pas au courant », reprend machinalement Plagg. « Vos secrets sont importants pour… »

« Plagg, ça suffit ! », le coupe vivement Adrien, à l'instant précis où le kwami s'interrompt de lui-même et jette un regard horrifié à Marinette.

Oreilles tombantes, Plagg s'approche de la jeune femme et lui tapote maladroitement la main en signe d'excuse – et peut-être aussi dans une piètre tentative de réconfort.

« …nos secrets sont importants pour notre sécurité », complète tristement Marinette, tout en remerciant Plagg d'un faible sourire. « On sait. »


	8. Chapter 8

Quelques minutes plus tard, Marinette et Adrien se mettent d'accord pour arrêter là leur conversation.

La journée a été riche en émotions, et tous deux sont exténués.

En dépit des protestations de Marinette, Adrien commande des pizzas en affirmant à sa partenaire qu'il est hors de question qu'elle reste le ventre vide après des évènements aussi éprouvants.

Lorsque le livreur arrive, la jeune femme réitère ses doutes, confiant ne pas être certaine de pouvoir réussir à manger quoi que ce soit. Mais devant l'insistance de son coéquipier, de Tikki et même de Plagg, elle accepte finalement de faire un effort.

Le repas se déroule dans une ambiance pesante.

Sans même se concerter, Marinette et Adrien prennent soin de n'évoquer aucun sujet qui s'approche de près ou de loin de leur vie de super-héros.

Ils voudraient pouvoir oublier Lila et le Papillon.

Ne serait ce qu'une minute. Une seconde.

Mais hélas, le cœur n'y est pas.

Impossible pour eux d'occulter totalement cette menace qui plane sur leurs têtes et qui va jusqu'à assombrir ce qui devrait être un simple moment de détente. Leurs conversations se trouvent bien trop souvent entrecoupée de silences lugubres et de soupirs inquiets pour qu'ils puissent réussir à se changer les idées, et c'est avec une certaine résignation qu'ils finissent par renoncer à chasser cette mélancolie qui s'est invitée à leur table.

* * *

Une fois leur repas terminé, Adrien invite Marinette à le suivre dans le couloir où elle l'avait vu disparaître un peu plus tôt. La jeune femme s'exécute, pour découvrir plusieurs nouvelles portes qu'elle n'avait pas pu apercevoir jusque-là.

Adrien lui indique l'emplacement des toilettes d'un geste de la main, puis, d'un autre, celui de la salle de bain. Il lui montre brièvement sa propre chambre, avant de lui proposer ensuite de se diriger vers la pièce voisine.

« Voici la chambre d'amis », annonce-t-il en ouvrant la porte en grand et en s'effaçant pour laisser passer son amie. « Désolé, elle me sert aussi pour stocker quelques affaires », poursuit-il en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. « Mais si ça te convient, tu pourras dormir ici. »

Hochant distraitement la tête en signe d'approbation, Marinette jette un regard curieux autour d'elle.

Elle découvre un placard couvrant un pan de mur entier, un lit à peine moins grand que celui qu'elle a aperçu un peu plus tôt dans la chambre de son partenaire, un large tapis, ainsi qu'une étagère chargée de livres et de classeurs en tous genres – les anciens cours d'Adrien, suppose-t-elle. Et ses anciens portefolios, peut-être.

La chambre d'amis est décorée de touches de vert, note-t-elle avec plus d'émotion qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

C'est curieusement… rassurant.

« Je sais que tout ça est un peu précipité, mais tu es ici chez toi », reprend soudain Adrien, interrompant le fil de ses pensées. « Vraiment », insiste-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien. « Tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu voudras. Et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, ou s'il y a quoi que ce soit qui te mette mal à l'aise, n'hésite pas à me le dire. Je… Je veux vraiment que tu te sentes au mieux ici », conclut-il maladroitement, les pommettes légèrement plus rouges que d'ordinaire.

En dépit des circonstances, Marinette ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

L'attaque de Lila et ses terribles conséquences l'ont laissée le cœur particulièrement lourd, mais les touchantes attentions de son coéquipier allègent un peu sa peine.

« Merci, Adrien », lui dit-elle pour ce qui lui semble être la millième fois de la journée.

Et elle ne lui dira jamais assez.

Sans lui, jamais elle n'aurait pu s'en sortir. Elle aurait déjà été capturée par Lila ou par le vilain qui l'a démasquée en premier lieu, ou se serait effondrée sur elle-même depuis longtemps.

Chat Noir peut lui répéter autant qu'il veut – _et à raison_ \- qu'elle l'a elle aussi sauvé à de maintes reprises en d'autres occasions, les faits sont là. Sa présence lui est devenue aussi indispensable que l'air qu'elle respire.

Jamais elle ne le remerciera assez d'être là pour elle.

« Merci », répète-t-elle en prenant instinctivement la main d'Adrien dans la sienne, comme pour mieux souligner combien les mots ne peuvent suffire à exprimer toute sa gratitude. « C'est parfait. »

Rougissant de plus belle, le jeune homme se racle la gorge dans une tentative évidente de reprendre contenance.

« De rien, ma Lady », réussi-t-il à articuler.

Un silence embarrassé s'installe, sans que ni Marinette ni Adrien n'arrivent à relancer la conversation.

Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que leurs remerciements et leurs tentatives de réconfort trouvent des manifestations physiques. Loin, _très_ loin de là. Avant même qu'ils ne découvrent leurs identités respectives, Chat Noir et Ladybug s'étaient déjà surpris à chercher de plus en plus souvent le contact de l'autre.

Un bras timidement passé autour de la taille. Une tête posée sur l'épaule. Une étreinte un peu plus longue qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être à la fin d'un combat particulièrement ardu. De légers baisers sur la joue, la tempe, le front.

(Sans compter ce fameux soir des vingt ans de Ladybug, dont leurs lèvres gardent encore le souvenir.)

Tout autant de petites (et _nettement_ moins petites) marques d'affection qui leur faisaient se poser de plus en plus de questions sur la nature exacte de ce lien qui les unit.

Mais la situation inédite dans laquelle ils se trouvent les impressionne malgré eux, et l'ambiguïté qui s'est indéniablement glissée dans leur relation ne fait rien pour arranger les choses.

Soudain, Adrien se redresse brusquement, comme si une idée venait tout à coup de lui traverser la tête. Sous le regard interloqué de Marinette, il dégage doucement sa main de la sienne, sort de la pièce en s'excusant, puis revient à peine quelques secondes plus tard avec des vêtements à la main.

Il hésite un instant, l'air légèrement mal à l'aise, avant de finalement se décider à tendre l'objet à Marinette.

« Voici un pyjama », lui annonce-t-il d'une voix quelque peu embarrassée. « Je… Je suis désolé, c'est un des miens, mais je n'ai rien de mieux à te proposer pour ce soir », poursuit-il en passant nerveusement les doigts dans ses mèches blondes.

C'est avec le plus grand désarroi que Marinette sent aussitôt une douce chaleur réchauffer ses joues, signe indubitable qu'elle est en train de s'empourprer violemment.

Elle n'est plus une adolescente en proie à ses premiers émois, pourtant.

Mais force est de constater que l'idée de dormir dans l'un des pyjamas d'Adrien – de Chat Noir – est loin de la laisser parfaitement indifférente.

« Oh, je… M-Merci », bredouille-t-elle pitoyablement, tout en s'emparant des vêtements de nuit que lui prête Adrien. « C'est gentil. Et n-ne soit pas désolé, tu ne pouvais pas prévoir que je viendrais dormir chez toi. »

Adrien la remercie d'un sourire timide, tout en se passant une nouvelle fois la main derrière la nuque.

« Bon, et bien, je te laisse », lâche-t-il finalement. « Et encore une fois, fait comme chez toi. »

« Promis », approuve Marinette avec un vigoureux hochement de tête.

Puis, fidèle à ses récentes habitudes prises au cours des visites de Chat Noir, elle se dresse sur la pointe des pieds et dépose un léger baiser sur la joue d'Adrien.

« Bonne nuit, Adrien », murmure-t-elle en rougissant de nouveau.

Le sourire du jeune homme se gorge de tendresse. Il se penche vers sa coéquipière et, imitant son geste, l'embrasse sur la joue avec une infinie douceur.

« Bonne nuit, Marinette. »

* * *

Après le départ d'Adrien, Marinette se douche rapidement, se change, et regagne ce qui est désormais sa chambre.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, le pyjama d'Adrien est bien trop grand pour elle. Elle pourrait rentrer au moins deux fois dans son T-shirt et doit serrer la ficelle de son short au maximum pour éviter de mettre accidentellement sa pudeur en péril.

Mais à défaut d'être parfaitement seyant, cet ensemble a au moins le mérite d'être confortable et de la couvrir décemment. Au vu des circonstances, la jeune femme n'en demande pas plus.

Passant machinalement les mains sur son pyjama pour mieux sentir la douceur de l'étoffe sous ses paumes, Marinette tourne sur elle-même et se laisse tomber en arrière sur le lit. Bras posés sur le ventre, elle fixe le plafond sans réellement le voir.

Cette journée infernale l'a vidée de toute énergie.

Jusque-là, elle tenait grâce à ses nerfs et à la présence réconfortante d'Adrien.

Mais à présent qu'elle se retrouve seule avec Tikki, cette tension nerveuse s'étiole, laissant l'épuisement s'abattre sur elle comme une chape de plomb. Tête, mains, jambes, il n'y a plus une seule partie d'elle-même qui lui semble à présent fonctionnelle. Son corps lui parait même si lourd qu'elle s'étonne presque de ne pas s'enfoncer dans le matelas jusqu'à disparaître.

Avec la fatigue, le contrôle que Marinette exerçait vaillamment sur ses émotions vacille à son tour.

De lourds nuages noirs s'amoncellent sur son cœur, le submergeant sous un voile de chagrin.

Elle ne peut plus poursuivre ces études qui la passionnent.

Elle ne peut plus sortir à visage découvert sans risquer une attaque, ni parler à ses proches sans craindre de les mettre en danger.

Elle a été chassée de son foyer.

De sa propre vie, même.

Dans un élan de mélancolie si intense qu'il lui met les larmes aux yeux, Marinette songe à son appartement. Jamais elle n'avait réalisé à jusque-là à quel point ce lieu était cher à son cœur, ni combien elle s'y était toujours sentie en sécurité avant.

Dans ces quelques mètres carrés se trouvent ses souvenirs de sa jeune vie d'adulte. Ses premiers meubles achetés avec ses salaires de ses stages ou de ses boulots d'étés, ses photos dont elle a orné les murs, son ordinateur avec ses musiques préférées, ce petit coussin qu'elle a fabriqué spécialement pour Tikki, cette tasse ridicule achetée par Alya mais dont elle se sert toujours…

Cet appartement est son foyer. Son cocon.

Y pénétrer sans son accord, c'est arracher à Marinette une part de son intimité. La simple pensée que Lila ou qu'un autre vilain s'introduisent chez elle donne à la jeune femme l'envie d'éclater en sanglots.

C'est comme se noyer dans sa propre tristesse, à sombrer tant et tant que le corps en oublie même comment respirer.

Luttant de toutes ses forces contre ce chagrin qui lui noue la gorge et lui brûle les yeux, Marinette se glisse rapidement sous les draps. Elle sent Tikki se lover dans le creux de son cou, petite boule de douceur et d'affection.

En temps normal, la présence de son kwami aurait suffi à Marinette pour adoucir un peu sa peine.

Mais pas ce soir.

Paupières closes, la jeune femme prend une profonde inspiration. Les draps sentent une lessive différente de la sienne et sa propre peau dégage le parfum du savon qu'elle a emprunté à son coéquipier un peu plus tôt.

L'odeur d'Adrien.

Rouvrant les yeux, Marinette pose la main contre le mur, paume ouverte, quelques centimètres au-dessus de sa tête.

De l'autre côté se trouve Adrien. Chat Noir.

Puisant ses forces dans cette proximité réconfortante, Marinette ferme de nouveau les paupières.

Avec un peu de chance, peut-être la présence de son coéquipier l'aidera-t-elle elle aussi à chasser ses cauchemars.

* * *

Bien qu'elle l'ignore, Marinette n'est pas la seule à avoir du mal à trouver le sommeil.

De l'autre côté du mur, Adrien s'agite. Le jeune homme est une véritable boule de nerfs, bien trop fébrile pour réussir à tenir en place. Il se tourne dans son lit, se retourne encore, s'assied, se lève, se recouche, puis recommence.

Jamais il n'a eu à ce point la désagréable impression d'être la combinaison d'une pile électrique survoltée et d'une cocotte-minute subissant bien trop de pression pour son propre bien.

Il pense, pense, pense sans cesse.

A Marinette.

Au Papillon.

A Lila.

A tout ce qui s'est déjà mal passé et tout ce qui pourrait prendre une tournure plus catastrophique encore.

Il pense, pense, pense tellement que son cerveau lui semble au bord de l'explosion.

Il pense, et il s'inquiète.

Il s'inquiète à tel point pour Marinette qu'il a envie de hurler à s'en écorcher les cordes vocales ou de rouer un sac de coups pour tenter d'évacuer cette horrible angoisse qui le dévore vivant.

« Tu ne veux pas faire au moins semblant de dormir ? », lui lance Plagg d'une voix irritée, alors qu'Adrien se recouche pour la cinquième fois en moins de dix minutes.

« Comment est-ce qu'on va faire ? », laisse échapper Adrien, trop préoccupé par la terrible situation dans laquelle se trouve sa coéquipière pour se soucier de froisser son kwami.

« Vous arrêtez Lila, vous arrêtez le Papillon », réplique Plagg avec le plus parfait pragmatisme. « Et hop, plus de danger »

« Ce n'est pas si simple, Plagg », soupire le jeune homme.

Adrien pose machinalement la main contre le mur auquel est adossé son lit, sans savoir qu'il imite au même instant le geste de Marinette.

De l'autre côté de cette paroi se trouve cette femme qu'il aime plus que tout au monde et dont la vie n'a jamais été plus en péril qu'en cet instant. Ladybug est forte, il le sait. Peu de personnes au monde ont l'esprit aussi vif qu'elle ou ne serait-ce que la moitié de son courage.

Ladybug est forte, mais elle n'est pas infaillible.

Pas plus que lui, d'ailleurs.

Adrien a beau savoir qu'à eux deux, sa Lady et lui peuvent accomplir l'impossible, l'ampleur de la menace est telle qu'il en a le vertige. Jamais Marinette n'a été autant en danger. Jamais le Papillon n'a été si puissant.

Surtout, surtout, jamais Adrien n'a été aussi près de perdre Ladybug et la fille sous le masque.

Et c'est bien ce qui le terrifie.

* * *

Après une nuit aussi courte qu'agitée, les deux coéquipiers mettent en application le plan dont ils avaient convenu la veille : Adrien se rend en cours, tandis que Marinette l'attend prudemment à son appartement.

Rester ainsi en arrière ne plaît guère à la jeune héroïne. C'est contre ses habitudes. Contre sa nature profonde.

Marinette est une femme d'action, habituée à se porter en première ligne avant quiconque et à tenir tête au danger. Malgré l'angoisse qui lui noue toujours le ventre, elle rechigne à laisser son coéquipier partir sans elle.

Mais Marinette est aussi dotée d'un esprit d'analyse particulièrement affûté lorsqu'il est question de combattre. Le plus sage est de laisser Adrien partir en éclaireur pour aujourd'hui et d'aviser ensuite de la meilleure conduite à adopter.

Elle le sait.

Alors, faisant taire son instinct, elle accepte de se mettre pour un temps en retrait et de laisser son coéquipier agir à sa place.

A défaut de mieux, elle pourra au moins profiter de ces instants de répit reprendre des forces.

* * *

Après avoir souhaité une bonne journée à son partenaire – et l'avoir exhorté à la prudence - , Marinette reporte son attention sur le cas d'Alya. Elle ne doute pas un instant que son amie remarquera rapidement son absence, que ce soit en personne ou parce qu'elle la fait (peu) discrètement surveiller par Alix et Kim.

Alors, avant que son amie ne s'inquiète de ne pas la voir sur le campus, elle lui téléphone.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Alya décroche immédiatement.

Et comme il fallait s'y attendre aussi, après une légitime réaction d'horreur en apprenant ce qui est arrivé la veille à son amie, le premier réflexe d'Alya est de maudire Lila à grand renfort de descriptions particulièrement colorées.

« Je t'assure qu'elle n'a pas intérêt à ce que je lui mette la main dessus », fulmine-t-elle à l'autre bout du fil. « Cette petite garce ne perd rien pour attendre ! Attend un peu que je la retrouve et je te jure que je la… »

« Si tu la retrouves, tu m'appelles et tu me laisses faire », la coupe autoritairement Marinette.

Le soutien d'Alya la touche énormément, mais hors de question qu'elle la laisse se mettre inutilement en danger.

Le cas de Lila doit être réglé par elle et par Chat Noir.

Par personne d'autre.

Pendant de longues minutes, les deux amies débattent de la conduite à tenir. Alya refuse de rester les bras croisés, tandis que Marinette fait de son mieux pour convaincre son amie de rester hors du chemin de Lila.

Finalement, au grand soulagement de Marinette, Alya accepte de promettre solennellement qu'elle ne tentera pas de s'attaquer elle-même à la jeune italienne.

(Même si elle précise malgré tout qu'elle ne garantit pas que son pied ne traînera pas _accidentellement_ dans le passage si elle venait à croiser Lila en haut d'un escalier.)

Ce point à présent réglé, Alya s'inquiète du devenir de son amie à présent qu'elle a été chassée de chez elle. Confortablement installée sur le canapé d'Adrien, Marinette lui explique brièvement avoir trouvé refuge chez son coéquipier et avoir passé la nuit chez lui.

« _TU AS COUCHÉ AVEC CHAT NOIR ?_ », s'exclame Alya avec tant de force que Marinette croise aussitôt les doigts pour que personne ne se soit trouvé à moins de trois kilomètres autour de son amie en cet instant précis.

Au moins.

Il ne manquerait plus que quelqu'un l'entende faire des remarques sur la vie sexuelle supposée de son coéquipier.

« J'ai _DORMI_ chez Chat Noir », siffle-t-elle entre ses dents, doigts crispés autour de son téléphone. « Et _RIEN_ de plus. Il m'a proposé de rester chez lui le temps qu'on réussisse à trouver une solution par rapport à Lila et au Papillon. »

L'instant de surprise passé, Alya retrouve rapidement ses esprits. Elle fait part à Marinette de son immense soulagement à la pensée qu'elle ne se soit pas retrouvée à la rue suite aux manigances de Lila, tout en continuant malgré tout de lui confier la vive inquiétude qu'elle éprouve pour elle au vu de la situation.

Durant quelques minutes encore, Alya renouvelle à Marinette de multiples promesses de soutien qui réchauffent agréablement le cœur de la jeune héroïne.

Puis, lentement, la conversation se fait plus légère, et finit par dévier de nouveau vers le célèbre partenaire de la jeune femme.

« Du coup, je suppose que tu connais l'identité de Chat Noir maintenant ? », lance tout à coup Alya.

« Oui », confirme aussitôt Marinette.

Un instant de silence suit cette déclaration. Marinette devine aisément qu'Alya brûle de curiosité au bout du fil, tout en sachant pertinemment que son amie ne cherchera pas à en apprendre davantage sur l'identité de Chat Noir.

Non pas que la jeune blogueuse n'ait pas envie de savoir, bien sûr.

Mais avec le temps, elle a appris à refréner ses ardeurs.

Loin de voir les choses comme un jeu, elle comprend désormais l'importance des identités secrètes des deux héros de Paris et respecte leur volonté de garder leurs secrets pour eux.

Mais malgré tout, il est une question qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de poser à son amie.

« Et alors ? », demande-t-elle avec un sourire dans la voix. « Il est mignon ? »

Marinette ne peut s'empêcher de rougir légèrement.

« Oui », répond-elle dans un souffle. « Très. »


	9. Chapter 9

Comme convenu, Marinette passe sa journée prudemment retranchée dans l'appartement d'Adrien. Sa décision de rester en arrière est la bonne, se répète-t-elle sans cesse, comme pour mieux se convaincre. C'est plus sage. Plus sûr.

Mais cette attente la rend folle.

Elle la ronge comme le plus corrosif des acides, lui donnant la sensation de subir une longue et insupportable agonie.

Peu importe la peine, peu importe la peur. Marinette ne supporte pas l'idée de laisser Chat Noir seul en première ligne tandis qu'elle-même se contente de rester sans rien faire.

Mais cette fois, elle doit attendre.

Attendre, attendre, et se ronger les sangs à chaque seconde qui passe.

Pour tromper son impatience, Marinette s'installe confortablement sur le canapé d'Adrien et allume sa console de jeux. Elle joue, puis fait le point avec Tikki sur leur situation, puis lit, puis recommence encore. Elle tente même de regarder un film, mais ses pensées sont ailleurs.

Impossible pour elle ne pas songer à son coéquipier.

La jeune femme reste constamment greffée à son téléphone, via lequel Adrien la tient scrupuleusement au courant de l'avancée de ses recherches concernant Lila. Message après message, heure après heure, il lui confirme ne pas avoir aperçu la jeune italienne jusque-là et ne pas avoir la moindre idée d'où la trouver.

Puis, en milieu d'après-midi, il lui annonce soudain avoir appris que Lila a quitté l'université.

Elle est officiellement partie le matin même, lui explique-t-il brièvement. Envolée en Italie, pour un stage.

Dans la foulée, Adrien fait aussitôt part de ses doutes à sa partenaire. Difficile de penser que Lila puisse laisser ainsi filer sa chance de mettre la main sur les précieuses boucles d'oreilles de la Coccinelle. Marinette peine également à croire à une pareille coïncidence, pas plus qu'elle n'imagine son ennemie rendre les armes si facilement.

Pour les deux coéquipiers, la conclusion est évidente.

Le départ de Lila n'est qu'un leurre. Ils doivent rester sur leurs gardes.

* * *

Durant encore deux bonnes heures, Marinette tourne dans l'appartement comme un animal en cage. Lorsqu'Adrien lui annonce être enfin sur le chemin du retour, elle sent une immense vague de soulagement déferler sur elle.

Enfin, _enfin_ , son infernale attente se termine.

Adrien arrive à peine quelques minutes plus tard, trois imposants sacs à la main. Il a à peine le temps de poser ses affaires à ses pieds que déjà, Marinette s'approche de lui.

« Alors ? », lui demande-t-elle fébrilement. « Rien de plus sur Lila ? »

D'accord, Adrien l'a tenue au courant de la plus infime évolution dans son enquête et d'accord, elle ne doute pas un instant qu'il l'aurait prévenue immédiatement si la situation avait évolué.

Mais elle préfère s'en assurer quand même.

Au cas où.

« Rien du tout », réplique Adrien, la mine sombre. « Et franchement, je ne crois pas à cette histoire de stage », répète-t-il une fois de plus, tout en secouant la tête pour mieux souligner ses propos.

« Moi non plus », approuve vigoureusement Marinette. « Elle est toujours dans le coin. C'est sûr. »

Le regard perdu dans le vide, Adrien se passe négligemment la main dans les cheveux.

Marinette ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant faire. Avec ses mèches blondes en bataille et ses vêtements de tous les jours, son coéquipier ressemble à présent bien plus à un étudiant ordinaire qu'à la gravure de mode qui apparaît sur les panneaux publicitaires de Paris.

Mais malgré tout, son visage d'ange, sa carrure athlétique et ses yeux d'un vert printanier n'en font pas moins des ravages dans l'esprit de Marinette. (Dans son esprit, son cœur et dans toutes sortes de parties de son corps auxquelles elle refuse _fermement_ de songer, lui faisant maudire et bénir pour ce qui est certainement la millième fois le sort qui l'a gratifiée d'un partenaire aussi ridiculement séduisant.)

Décidément, avec ou sans le masque, ce garçon ne cessera jamais de lui faire tourner la tête.

Inconscient des émois que sa simple présence procure à sa partenaire, Adrien reste perdu dans ses pensées.

Puis, soudain, il reporte son attention sur Marinette. Il se tourne vers elle et lui fait signe d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé. Perplexe, la jeune femme s'exécute, tandis qu'Adrien rassemble les affaires qu'il a ramené un peu plus tôt.

« Tiens », annonce-t-il en posant ses sacs aux côtés de Marinette. « C'est pour toi. »

De plus en plus intriguée, Marinette écarte les rebords de la première ouverture qui se présente à elle et laisse aussitôt échapper un hoquet de stupeur. Devant ses yeux écarquillés de surprise s'amoncelle une quantité invraisemblable de vêtements.

Des jeans. Des shorts. Des chemises. Des T-shirts.

Tous de coupe féminine, et à première vue, tous plus ou moins à sa taille.

« Comme il ne serait pas prudent de rentrer chez toi récupérer tes affaires et qu'on ne sait pas pour combien de temps on va rester dans cette situation, je me suis permis de te ramener deux-trois trucs », explique Adrien en se perchant nonchalamment sur l'accoudoir le plus proche, alors que Marinette tente toujours de se remettre de la stupeur qu'il lui a causé.

« Adrien… », souffle-t-elle d'une voix incrédule. « C'est trop. C'est beaucoup trop ! »

La partie sentimentale de son cerveau se sent profondément touchée par le geste de son coéquipier, tandis que la partie froidement logique ne peut s'empêcher d'estimer rapidement combien a pu coûter une pareille folie.

« Oh, ce n'est pas grand-chose », rétorque le jeune homme en agitant la main d'un geste évasif. « La plupart sont des invendus qui traînaient dans une des boutiques de mon père. Ils étaient destinés à être stockés pour je ne sais combien de temps, alors autant qu'ils servent. »

« Je… J'apprécie beaucoup ton geste », murmure Marinette en examinant un à un les vêtements, « mais je ne peux pas… »

« Si c'est leur prix qui t'inquiète, je te rassure : ça ne m'a presque rien coûté. Les avantages d'être le fils du patron », précise-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Marinette poursuit son inventaire, étalant méthodiquement le contenu des sacs à ses côtés.

Ses doigts trouvent tout à coup un sachet de tissu opaque, qu'elle sort en haussant un sourcil intrigué.

« Oh, ça… », lâche son coéquipier en s'empourprant légèrement.

Alors que Marinette lui jette un coup d'œil perplexe, Adrien laisse échapper un soupir embarrassé.

« Ce… Ce sont… des sous-vêtements », explique-t-il en rougissant de plus belle. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a précisément dedans. Je…j'ai juste demandé à la vendeuse de mettre des choses basiques. Et de plusieurs tailles différentes, aussi, histoire d'être sûr qu'il y ait au moins quelque chose qui t'aille. »

Marinette jette un coup d'œil au contenu du sachet – effectivement généreusement rempli. Elle y aperçoit des pièces de lingerie, toutes plus classiques les uns que les autres, et dont la moitié au moins semblent pouvoir lui convenir.

Soudain, son regard accroche quelque chose.

Intriguée, elle plonge la main dans le sac, pour en sortir aussitôt une charmante culotte en dentelle noire et rose. Les joues d'un splendide rouge vif, elle se tourne vers Adrien pour le fixer d'un regard mi-stupéfait, mi-suspicieux.

« Que des choses basiques, hein ? », demande-t-elle d'un ton circonspect, alors que les yeux de son coéquipier s'écarquillent d'horreur en découvrant l'objet qu'elle tient entre les doigts.

« JE NE SUIS AU COURANT DE RIEN ! », se défend-il d'une voix paniquée, tout en agitant vivement les bras devant lui en signe de défense. « J'ai laissé faire la gérante du magasin ! Je t'assure ! »

Rougissant de plus belle, le jeune homme enfouit son visage entre ses mains.

« Je ne ferai plus _jamais_ confiance à une vendeuse », gémit-il, mortifié par la tournure des évènements.

Marinette réussit à conserver son sérieux pendant environ une demi-seconde, avant d'éclater franchement de rire.

Ses hormones aidant, il est peut-être éventuellement possible qu'elle ait déjà rêvé du fait qu'Adrien - ou Chat Noir - lui offre un jour des pièces de lingerie. Et il est absolument, définitivement certain que _jamais_ elle n'aurait imaginé que cela se déroule dans de pareilles conditions.

L'absurdité de la situation est telle qu'elle éclipse tout l'embarras que la jeune femme aurait pu ressentir, la laissant avec une agréable sensation de joie qui pétille dans tout son être.

Alors qu'Adrien relève la tête, surpris par le rire cristallin de sa partenaire, Marinette se redresse et l'embrasse sur la joue.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, chaton », le rassure-t-elle d'une voix malicieuse. « C'est parfait. Merci. »

* * *

Une fois ce petit intermède terminé, les deux coéquipiers et leurs kwamis se recentrent sur l'un de leurs principaux sujets de préoccupation : Volpina.

Ils discutent longuement de Lila, de ses pouvoirs supposés, de sa disparition soudaine. Néanmoins, ils ne parviennent pas à se défaire de la sensation désagréable de ne pas avoir toutes les cartes en main.

Il reste trop de mystères, trop de questions sans réponses.

Plagg et Tikki ne sont hélas guère d'une grande aide à Marinette et Adrien. Ils connaissent leurs propres pouvoirs, ceux de Wayzz, mais ne sont guère habitués à fréquenter les autres kwamis.

Alors, rapidement, l'évidence apparaît aux deux héros.

Impossible pour eux d'avancer sans en savoir plus sur Volpina.

Ils doivent rendre visite au Grand Gardien.

* * *

À peine une heure plus tard, Marinette et Adrien se retrouvent assis au centre de la pièce qui sert de salon à Maître Fu.

Venir consulter le vieil homme n'est guère dans leurs habitudes. Ce Grand Gardien dont ils n'ont découvert l'existence que des mois après avoir obtenu leurs pouvoirs est passé maître dans l'art de distiller ses secrets au compte-goutte, et préfère d'ordinaire rester en marge de leurs activités de héros.

Mais cette fois, la situation est particulière.

Ils doivent impérativement tenir Maître Fu au courant de l'évolution de la situation, sans compter qu'ils ont besoin de son aide et de ces informations qui leur font si cruellement défaut.

Durant de longues minutes Marinette et Adrien relatent les récents événements au Grand Gardien. Ce dernier les écoute avec la plus grande attention, non sans prendre le temps de leur servir aimablement une tasse de thé.

Une douce odeur parfumée s'élève peu à peu dans la pièce, à mesure que les deux jeunes gens avancent dans leur récit.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que Lila puisse être restée en contact avec le Papillon », soupire Marinette en arrivant au bout de son discours. « Je savais qu'elle m'en voulait depuis son akumatisation, mais à ce point… »

« Du coup, ça a dû être assez facile pour le Papillon de trouver Marinette », poursuit Adrien d'un ton lugubre. « Il a vu à quoi elle ressemblait sans son masque. À partir de là, il n'avait plus qu'à faire un portait robot d'elle et le montrer à Lila pour lui demander si elle la reconnaissait. »

« Il est très probable que les choses se soient passées ainsi », approuve sentencieusement le Grand Gardien.

Un bref moment de silence s'installe dans la pièce, avant que Marinette ne reprenne brusquement la parole.

« Il y a un détail qui m'intrigue », lance-t-elle tout à coup, poursuivant le fil de ses pensées. « Lorsque Lila s'est détransformée, il y a eu bip et une lumière orange. Ça ne ressemblait pas à une akumatisation. »

« Oui », approuve vigoureusement Adrien. « Est-ce qu'il serait possible que Lila ait fini par mettre la main sur le véritable miraculous du Renard ? », complète-t-il en se tournant vers Maître Fu.

Le vieil homme prend une gorgée de thé, puis repose sa tasse en poussant un profond soupir.

« Hélas, oui », avoue-t-il dans un souffle. « Le collier du Renard n'est pas en ma possession. À la lueur de ce que vous m'avez raconté, il me paraît évident qu'il se trouve à présent entre les mains de cette jeune fille. »

« Mais comment ? », s'exclame Adrien.

« Le Papillon », réplique sombrement le Grand Gardien. « Cet homme sait malheureusement se montrer particulièrement habile pour exploiter les failles de l'esprit d'autrui. Il a su trouver en Volpina une personne fière et avide de revanche, aisément manipulable. Il n'a pas dû être difficile pour lui de la rallier à sa cause et de faire d'elle sa complice en lui confiant un véritable miraculous. »

Un silence choqué suit cette déclaration.

Maître Fu ne fait que confirmer ce qu'ils soupçonnaient déjà, mais se l'entendre dire à voix haute ne fait que donner plus d'impact à cette terrible nouvelle.

Les deux héros se donnent quelques instants pour digérer l'information, avant de relancer finalement la conversation.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas, par contre, c'est comment Lila a pu prendre l'apparence d'Adrien », reprend Marinette en fronçant les sourcils. « Comment elle a pu la _garder_ , surtout. Je me suis battue avec elle. Je l'ai _touchée_. Ses illusions ne sont pas sensées se dissiper au moindre contact ? », conclut-elle à l'attention du Grand Gardien.

« Vos armes ont toutes une capacité qui leur est propre », résume brièvement Maître Fu. « Le bâton de Chat Noir s'allonge ou se sépare en deux à volonté. Le yo-yo de Ladybug peut s'étendre à l'infini. La flûte de Volpina crée des illusions. La canne du Papillon contrôle les akumas. »

Le vieil homme se penche en avant pour servir une nouvelle tasse de thé à ses invités. Mais suspendus à ses lèvres, ni Marinette ni Adrien n'esquissent le moindre geste pour s'emparer de leurs boissons.

« Cependant, en plus de ces capacités, vos miraculous vous permettent aussi d'invoquer un pouvoir particulier », ajoute le Grand Gardien, poursuivant le fil de ses explications. « Lucky Charm. Cataclysme. Et dans le cas de Volpina, Mirage. »

« Mirage ? », relève immédiatement Adrien.

« Ce pouvoir permet au porteur du miraculous de Renard de prendre l'apparence de qui il veut durant cinq minutes », précise aussitôt Maître Fu. « Ou à la porteuse, dans ce cas précis. L'illusion est totale, même la toucher n'y change rien. Vous pourriez la serrer dans vos bras qu'elle ne reprendrait pas son apparence normale. »

« Mais son miraculous doit bien biper après qu'elle ait utilisé son pouvoir, non ? », intervient Marinette. « On doit pouvoir la repérer comme ça. »

« Pas quand elle est métamorphosée », réplique immédiatement Maître Fu. « Lorsqu'elle prend l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre, elle seule peut entendre les sons de son miraculous. »

Sous le choc, Marinette et Adrien échangent un regard horrifié.

Ils se doutaient déjà que Volpina avait conservé sa capacité à manipuler des illusions. Mais de là à imaginer qu'elle pourrait être n'importe qui, n'importe quand, et surtout sans qu'ils ne puissent _rien_ faire pour la démasquer…

Les épaules basses, les deux jeunes gens laissent échapper un soupir découragé.

Jamais ils ne se sont trouvés dans une position aussi périlleuse.

« Buvez donc un peu de thé », les encourage Maître Fu, devinant certainement le coup que ses explications ont portées au moral de ses protégés. « Tout va toujours beaucoup mieux après une tasse de thé. »

Marinette et Adrien échangent un regard dubitatif, mais s'exécutent malgré tout.

Alors qu'elle vide lentement sa tasse, Marinette songe à toutes ces nouvelles informations dont le Grand Gardien vient de leur faire part.

La confirmation d'une alliance entre leur ennemi et Volpina.

Le miraculous du Renard.

Mirage.

« Et le Papillon ? », demande-t-elle tout à coup, frappée d'une soudaine révélation. « Je suppose qu'il a lui aussi a un pouvoir particulier ? »

« Bien vu, ma Lady ! », s'exclame Adrien en relevant brusquement la tête. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne s'en sert pas ? »

« C'est certainement trop risqué pour lui », réplique le Grand Gardien en secouant doucement la tête. « Son pouvoir lui permet de prendre entièrement le contrôle de son champion, tout en lui donnant au passage un extraordinaire surplus de puissance. Mais pour s'en servir, il doit impérativement se trouver à proximité de cette personne. Il ne se mettra pas en danger ainsi. Pas s'il n'est pas poussé dans ses derniers retranchements. »

Pour toute réponse, Adrien laisse échapper un grognement contrarié.

Leur ennemi est un homme prudent. S'il n'a jamais fait usage de ce pouvoir jusqu'à ce jour, il y a fort à parier qu'il ne s'en servira pas de sitôt.

Déceler une faille dans sa défense sera difficile.

Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Marinette choisit cet instant précis pour poser sa main sur son bras. Ce n'est qu'un léger contact, un bref geste de soutien, mais la chaleur de sa paume contre sa peau donne à Adrien le regain d'optimisme dont il avait besoin.

Il plonge son regard dans celui de sa coéquipière, pour voir naître dans ses yeux la même détermination qui s'allume au même instant dans les siens.

« On trouvera une solution », déclare fermement Marinette, puisant elle aussi ses forces dans sa proximité avec Adrien. « On réussira à les vaincre. »

« Contrairement au Papillon, Volpina viendra se battre en personne », intervient Maître Fu d'une voix confiante. « Vous devez impérativement réussir à récupérer son miraculous. C'est votre priorité. Si vous arrivez à la neutraliser, le Papillon sera privé de sa plus précieuse alliée. »

« Et au moins, on sait qui se cache sous le masque de Volpina », renchérit vivement Adrien. « Ça nous donne un énorme avantage. »

« Je vous souhaite de tout cœur de réussir à neutraliser cette jeune fille, mais j'ai peur que savoir qui elle est ne soit pas d'une grande aide », l'avertit Maître Fu en levant une main prudente. « Connaître l'identité de votre adversaire ne sert à rien si vous ignorez où le trouver », leur assène-t-il impitoyablement en surprenant leurs coups d'œil perplexes. « D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, vous n'avez pas réussi à localiser Volpina ? »

« Non », réplique Marinette, le regard brillant d'une résolution farouche. « Mais on y arrivera. »

* * *

La visite de Marinette et Adrien chez Maître Fu est suivie de longues conversations entre les deux coéquipiers.

Tous deux restent déterminés à tenter de localiser Lila, tout en admettant que l'entreprise sera certainement difficile. Leur adversaire est intelligente et déterminée, ils en ont parfaitement conscience, et une attaque de sa part sera peut-être leur meilleure chance de la neutraliser.

Dans l'intervalle, Adrien continue de donner le change en suivant scrupuleusement ces cours qu'il avait initialement rejoint pour être au plus près de sa coéquipière.

De son côté, Marinette refuse fermement de rester cloîtrée dans l'appartement de son partenaire.

Elle a déjà donné, et merci, mais non merci.

Hors de question de passer de nouvelles journées à se morfondre en attendant le retour d'Adrien.

Elle a besoin d'agir, d'enquêter, surtout, _surtout_ , de continuer de vivre malgré tout.

Bien sûr, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle oublie la menace qui pèse sur elle. Impossible pour elle de retourner en cours, où son emploi du temps fixe fait d'elle une proie au comportement bien trop aisément prévisible.

A la place, elle décide de se rendre sur le campus de temps à autre, de manière complètement aléatoire. Si elle ignore où et quand Marinette décide de se montrer, Lila aura d'autant plus de mal à planifier une quelconque attaque.

Marinette a besoin de ces sorties pour son bien-être mental. Elle espère de plus profiter de ces petites incursions pour découvrir ce qu'est réellement devenue son ennemie, tout en endossant le rôle non avoué d'appât - ce qui déplaît souverainement à Adrien.

Conscients que n'importe qui les approchant pourrait être Volpina, les deux coéquipiers mettent en place un nouveau protocole.

Tant qu'ils ne l'ont pas gardé en vue pendant au moins cinq minutes consécutives, tout interlocuteur doit être considéré comme un ennemi potentiel.

Leurs montres deviennent leurs meilleures alliées, leurs téléphones se retrouvent perpétuellement en mode chronomètre.

Marinette est heureuse de pouvoir se balader de nouveau sur le campus, dans la bibliothèque universitaire ou au restaurant où elle avait autrefois ses habitudes, et plus que ravie d'y retrouver parfois ses amis.

Malgré tout, la situation reste difficile pour elle.

Parmi toutes ces personnes qui lui parlent une minute, une seconde, se trouve parfois Lila.

Elle en est sûre.

Cette conviction lui met les nerfs à fleur de peau.

Elle est toujours sur ses gardes, toujours à guetter par-dessus son épaule, toujours à surveiller ces cinq maudites minutes qui la séparent peut-être de son ennemie. Cette fatigue nerveuse est telle que parfois, la jeune femme ne supporte pas de rester plus de quelques instants sur le campus avant de regagner discrètement le domicile d'Adrien.

Avec Alya et Adrien, les choses sont faciles.

Tous deux appliquent le même protocole qu'elle et surveillent discrètement l'heure avant de pousser un soupir soulagement quand les cinq minutes fatidiques arrivent à expiration.

Avec les autres, c'est parfois plus délicat.

Un matin où elle croise par hasard Alix dans les couloirs, Marinette va jusqu'à vider le contenu de son sac par terre en faisant semblant de trébucher pour grappiller de précieuses – mais indispensables - secondes.

Une autre fois, Nino la rejoint pour lui proposer de prendre un café en attendant la fin des cours d'Alya. Mais quand il s'éclipse à peine trois minutes plus tard pour répondre à un coup de fil, Marinette sent son sang se glacer d'horreur.

Lila rôde, elle le sait.

Prête à frapper, à se glisser dans la moindre faille que Marinette laissera apparaître dans sa garde.

Marinette craint une attaque de Lila. Mais ce qu'elle redoute aussi, c'est que Volpina ne s'allie avec un super-vilain dirigé par le Papillon pour combattre contre Chat Noir et elle.

Et hélas pour la jeune héroïne, cette dernière et funeste prédiction se réalise rapidement.

* * *

 _Note : Hey ! Voici donc mon explication concernant le fait que Lila ait pu maintenir son illusion malgré le fait que Marinette l'ait touchée : ce n'est pas le résultat d'une akumatisation, mais la manifestation du pouvoir du miraculous du Renard (d'ailleurs au passage, je n'ai pas vérifié si on voyait le miraculous du Renard dans la boite de Maître Fu lors de la saison 1 ^^' . Du coup, pour le bien de mon scénario, je vous propose de faire comme si on ne l'avait jamais vu dans cette saison :D ) . _

_Bref, pour revenir au sujet des pouvoirs du miraculous du Renard. Je pars donc du principe que la flûte de Lila a une capacité "passive" : invoquer des illusions, et que l'utilisation du pouvoir "Mirage" permet à Lila de prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui pendant 5 minutes, sans cette contrainte des illusions qui disparaissent quand on les touche._

 _Cet_ _te idée vient d'une théorie que j'avais pendant la saison 1, à l'époque où on ne savait pas grand chose sur le pouvoir du Papillon et de Rena :_

 _Comme l'utilisation des pouvoirs de Chat Noir et Ladybug étaient limitée à 5 minutes mais que les attaques du Papillon duraient clairement plus longtemps, je me disais que le Papillon devait avoir un "vrai" pouvoir avec cette contrainte des 5 minutes, et que la maîtrise des akumas était juste sa capacité de base. Du coup comme Volpina nous sortait des illusions non-stop dans son épisode, je suis partie du même principe pour les potentielles capacités du véritable miraculous du Renard : des illusions-qui-se-dissipent-au-toucher qui sont son attaque de base + un second pouvoir fonctionnant plus comme Cataclysme et Lucky Charm, et donc utilisable une fois avant de se détransformer dans les 5 minutes suivantes._

 _Bon, dès l'épisode 1 de la saison 2 on a apprit que l'akumatisation restait active même si le Papillon se détransforme, donc au temps pour ma belle théorie xD ._

 _Mais j'ai quand même gardée l'dée des pouvoirs de Volpina pour cette histoire, parce que j'aime bien la menace quasi-omniprésente que ça représente pour Marinette et Adrien (nope, je ne suis définitivement pas sadique avec les personnages de mes fics x) )._

 _Voilà, vous savez tout ! :D_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et à la prochaine ^^ !_


	10. Chapter 10

Trois jours se sont à peine écoulés depuis que Marinette a commencé ses incursions aléatoires sur le campus que soudain, un cri perçant déchire les airs.

Tous ses sens en alerte, la jeune femme tourne vivement la tête en direction de ce brusque éclat de voix.

Peut-être n'est ce qu'une fausse alerte.

Une dispute. Un accident. Un artiste au jeu d'acteur particulièrement réaliste.

N'importe quoi d'autre qu'une énième attaque du Papillon.

Mais Marinette ne se fait guère d'illusions. À Paris, de pareils hurlements d'effroi ne coïncident hélas que trop souvent avec l'apparition d'un nouveau super-vilain. Alors, sans perdre une seconde de plus, elle s'éclipse vers l'une de ses cachettes de prédilection, s'y transforme et file constater d'elle-même ce qu'il se passe.

* * *

Il ne faut guère longtemps à Ladybug pour localiser l'origine du cri.

La jeune femme se fige au sommet d'un toit après avoir parcouru à peine trois rues, stupéfaite par le spectacle qui s'étale devant ses yeux.

Face à elle, des immeubles auparavant parfaitement droits s'incurvent désormais en de gracieuses arches. D'autres s'élancent vers les cieux en d'impressionnantes vrilles, d'autres se regroupent pour donner des empilements de blocs aux formes improbables, et d'autres encore prennent à présent des formes si absurdes qu'elles défient purement et simplement les lois de la physique.

Aussi loin que porte le regard de la jeune femme, le constat reste le même.

Des murs courbés.

Des fenêtres tordues.

Des balcons, des passerelles, des éléments sortant de nulle part et des structures déformées au-delà de l'imaginable.

Pas un bâtiment ne semble être épargné par cette œuvre digne du plus délirant des architectes.

Peinant à en croire ses yeux, Ladybug s'avance de quelques pas. Elle s'approche d'une cheminée qui, loin de présenter une allure classique, s'élève au contraire vers le ciel en suivant des circonvolutions extraordinairement alambiquées.

Du bout des phalanges, la jeune femme donne un coup sec contre la pierre.

Rien ne change.

Il n'y a pas le moindre doute possible. Pour aussi absurde qu'elle soit, cette étrange architecture est on ne peut plus réelle.

Cela ne peut signifier qu'une chose : un nouveau super-vilain est à l'œuvre dans les rues de Paris.

Sans perdre plus de temps, Ladybug arme son yo-yo et s'élance dans les airs à la recherche de son adversaire. Il ne lui faut que quelques instants pour localiser une jeune femme au costume strié de lignes géométriques et dont les cheveux courts se dressent en épis au sommet de sa tête. Dans son poing serré se trouve un immense rouleau de papier qui, réalise Ladybug, n'est autre qu'un large plan d'architecte.

L'objet dans lequel se trouve logé l'akuma, très certainement.

À peine Ladybug parvient-elle à cette conclusion qu'une ombre noire apparaît tout à coup aux frontières de son champ de vision. Elle tourne vivement la tête pour voir une silhouette familière atterrir à un mètre d'elle à peine.

Chat Noir.

Ladybug se fige aussitôt. Au lieu du soulagement qu'elle éprouve habituellement en apercevant son coéquipier, la jeune femme sent soudaine vague d'horreur déferler sur elle.

Elle voue une confiance absolue à Chat Noir.

Mais à _ce_ Chat Noir ?

Comment être certaine que derrière les traits de ce jeune homme qui la dévisage avec tout autant de défiance qu'elle ne se cache pas une Volpina aux talents d'actrice particulièrement habiles ? Ladybug connaît son coéquipier aussi bien que le dos de sa propre main, mais Lila a toujours été terriblement douée pour mentir.

Elle sait comment construire mille illusions plus crédibles les unes que les autres, aussi bien avec ses pouvoirs qu'avec ses mots.

Comment Ladybug pourrait-elle être sûre que son ennemie n'est pas en train de jouer avec ses sentiments pour lui faire baisser sa garde ?

Elle voudrait _tellement_ que ce garçon soit bel et bien son coéquipier…

« Hello, Ladybug », la salue précautionneusement le héros qui lui fait face, tout en faisant machinalement tournoyer son bâton entre ses doigts.

Ladybug reconnaît ses gestes, les inflexions de sa voix, la cadence avec laquelle il articule son nom. Elle ne s'étonne même pas qu'il garde une distance prudente avec elle, devinant qu'il se pose certainement tout autant de questions à son sujet qu'elle en a elle-même en ce qui le concerne.

Son instinct lui hurle que le garçon qui se tient face à elle est bien Chat Noir.

Elle _veut_ croire qu'il est Chat Noir.

Mais l'enjeu est trop grand pour qu'elle puisse se permettre de se reposer sur sa seule intuition. D'un geste que des jours de tension et de suspicions n'ont rendu que trop commun, Ladybug ouvre son yo-yo et enclenche son chronomètre.

Cinq minutes.

Il faut qu'elle attende cinq maudites minutes avant de savoir avec la plus parfaite certitude si elle peut mettre ou non sa vie entre les mains de ce nouveau venu.

* * *

Un bref instant, Ladybug hésite.

Un vilain dévastant la capitale est certes une affaire urgente, mais l'idéal serait d'attendre sagement la fin du décompte – _et la certitude que Chat Noir est bien Chat Noir_ \- avant de se jeter dans la bataille.

Hélas, la décision lui est ôtée des mains avant même qu'elle puisse faire son choix.

« Attention ! », s'écrie-t-elle instinctivement en voyant un balcon de fer forgé s'allonger démesurément pour venir s'écraser sur le toit où Chat Noir et elle ont trouvé refuge.

D'un bond, les deux héros s'élancent dans les airs et atterrissent souplement sur le trottoir situé en contrebas.

« Donnez-moi vos miraculous ! », leur ordonne leur adversaire, alors que des tuiles d'ardoise se mettent à leur tour à pleuvoir au sol.

Faisant tournoyer son yo-yo au-dessus de sa tête pour mieux se protéger de ces objets tombant dangereusement du ciel, Ladybug jette un regard incisif à la jeune femme.

« Et si tu nous donnais plutôt ton akuma ? », rétorque-t-elle immédiatement.

« Dans tes rêves », réplique son interlocutrice avec aplomb.

Brandissant son rouleau de papier comme un chef d'orchestre le ferait avec sa baguette, l'Architecte se tourne vers l'immeuble le plus proche et se met à décrire un immense arc de cercle avec son bras. Ladybug a à peine le temps de se demander ce que son ennemie cherche à faire que soudain, un mouvement vers les hauteurs attire son attention.

Une cheminée, qui s'étire, se tord, se déforme dans un craquement de roche effrayant.

Durant une brève et terrifiante seconde, la structure de pierre s'élance vers les cieux, puis replonge vers le sol avec la vitesse d'un serpent cherchant à frapper sa proie.

« Oh, oh », laisse échapper Chat Noir, avant de bondir une nouvelle fois pour esquiver cette attaque qui se dirige à présent droit sur lui.

Juste à temps.

À peine a-t-il plongé sur le côté que la cheminée s'écrase au sol dans un fracas terrible.

Le choc est d'une telle violence que Ladybug peut sentir la terre vibrer sous ses pieds.

« Chat Noir ! », s'écrie-t-elle instinctivement, horrifiée à l'idée qu'il puisse avoir été touché. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Rien de cassé », réplique son partenaire en agitant la main dans les airs pour chasser les volutes de poussière soulevées par cette impressionnante collision. « Enfin, en ce qui me concerne », ajoute-t-il en promenant un regard désabusé sur le sol à présent transformé en amas de gravats. « Je ne pourrais pas en dire autant du trottoir. »

Laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement, Ladybug jette un coup d'œil vers l'écran de son yo-yo.

 _Quatre minutes._

Encore quatre minutes avant de savoir.

* * *

Si Ladybug espérait grappiller çà et là quelques précieuses secondes de répit en attendant d'avoir la certitude qu'elle se trouve bien en compagnie de son véritable coéquipier, elle voit rapidement ses espoirs déçus. Exploitant au maximum sa capacité à déformer à volonté le moindre bâtiment, l'Architecte attaque les deux héros sans relâche.

D'un geste de son rouleau de papier, elle fait se transformer la pierre, se tordre le métal, se démultiplier les plaques d'ardoise.

Au beau milieu de ce chaos architectural, Ladybug se bat avec l'énergie du désespoir. Elle esquive une attaque, puis lance son yo-yo dans les airs, puis tente un assaut, bat en retraite, et recommence encore.

Pour la jeune héroïne, la situation est on ne peut plus frustrante.

Bien que particulièrement dangereuse, cette super-vilaine n'est pourtant pas l'ennemie la plus agressive contre laquelle elle ait eu à lutter. En temps normal, Chat Noir et elle auraient été largement capables de lui poser plus de problèmes. Peut-être auraient-ils même déjà réussi à la neutraliser.

Mais là, les choses sont différentes.

Lila rôde peut-être quelque part, telle une épée invisible dansant au-dessus de la tête de Ladybug.

La jeune héroïne doit se concentrer aussi bien sur son adversaire que sur son coéquipier, sans pouvoir se permettre de perdre ce dernier de vue ne serait-ce qu'une seconde sous peine de devoir reprendre son décompte infernal ou de s'exposer à une potentielle attaque de sa part.

Pour une fois, Ladybug regrette presque de ne pas se battre seule. Malheureusement pour elle, elle a besoin de Chat Noir pour se sortir de cette bataille particulièrement ardue. Besoin de son soutien, de ses avertissements, de son pouvoir qu'il n'hésitera pas à déclencher si la situation tourne à la catastrophe.

Elle ne peut se passer complètement de son aide.

Mais elle ne peut pas se fier à lui non plus.

Pas encore.

Suivant le fil de ses pensées, Ladybug jette un énième coup d'œil à son yo-yo pour surveiller ces secondes qui s'égrènent avec une lenteur désespérante.

 _Trois minutes._

Impitoyablement, la super-vilaine poursuit ses assauts.

Des balcons de fer s'étendent et s'entrecroisent pour tenter d'emprisonner Chat Noir et Ladybug comme dans une cage.

Des murs s'élèvent brusquement dans les cieux pour couper les trajectoires des deux héros.

Des vitres explosent en une myriade d'éclats de verre, tranchants comme des lames de rasoir.

Et Chat Noir, qui ne cesse de bondir et virevolter à quelques mètres à peine de Ladybug…

Ladybug doit tout surveiller, tout analyser, avec mille fois plus d'attention que d'ordinaire. C'est une gymnastique mentale épuisante, à laquelle s'ajoute le risque d'être perpétuellement écrasée par un bloc de béton – ainsi que, peut-être, celui d'être frappée à tout instant par une attaque sournoise de Volpina.

Esquivant le rez-de-chaussée d'un immeuble qui s'étend vers elle dans une volonté évidente de la frapper de plein fouet, Ladybug se perche sur un balcon, jette un coup d'œil à Chat Noir, puis à son chronomètre.

 _Deux minutes._

Si ce Chat Noir est Volpina, alors le moment approche où elle passera à l'attaque.

Ce décompte infernal met les nerfs de Ladybug à vif.

La jeune femme a envie de hurler de frustration, et ce aussi bien en raison de cette situation intenable qu'à cause de sa propre stupidité.

Elle qui est tellement habituée à analyser, anticiper et réfléchir n'en revient pas d'avoir loupé un détail crucial que celui d'avoir besoin de savoir _immédiatement_ si elle a bien affaire au véritable Chat Noir. Ce protocole de cinq minutes qu'Adrien et elle ont mit en place est certes utile au quotidien, mais il n'est définitivement pas adapté à l'urgence du champ de bataille.

Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas songé à une autre méthode, plus directe ? Comme des mots de passes, des signes de reconnaissance provisoires, qu'ils pourraient modifier après chaque combat pour les rendre plus sûrs ?

À cause de cette faille dans son plan, Ladybug se retrouve à présent dans une position plus que périlleuse.

Mais peu importe les regrets de la jeune femme et la rage qu'elle éprouve devant ce cuisant échec. Ce n'est pas le moment de s'apitoyer sur son sort.

Elle doit se battre. Elle doit tenir.

Le reste devra attendre.

* * *

Durant encore d'interminables secondes, Ladybug continue de se démener de toutes ses forces.

Elle court, saute, frappe, hurle un avertissement à Chat Noir lorsqu'une énième cheminée tente de le frapper en plein bond, sans pour autant réussir à oublier ce temps qui passe avec une lenteur désespérante.

 _Une minute trente._

 _Une minute vingt._

 _Une minute dix._

 _Une minute._

Chaque seconde qui passe la rapproche un peu plus de la certitude qu'elle est bien en présence de son véritable coéquipier, mais impossible pour elle de baisser sa garde.

Si Volpina est dans les parages, alors elle attend certainement cet instant précis pour frapper.

Ladybug continue de se battre, non sans manquer de noter les coups d'œil de plus en plus fréquents que lui jette fébrilement son coéquipier. Soudain, l'alarme de son chronomètre s'élève dans les airs, presque aussitôt suivie par celle de Chat Noir.

 _Zéro._

Ladybug se fige instinctivement, aussitôt imitée par son coéquipier.

Les deux héros échangent un bref regard, tandis qu'un sourire soulagé traverse le visage de Chat Noir.

« Hey », salue-t-il doucement sa partenaire.

« Hey », réplique à son tour Ladybug.

Elle se sent tout à coup merveilleusement légère, comme si un poids immense venait soudainement d'être ôté de ses épaules. Le soulagement qu'elle éprouve est tel qu'elle a presque envie de pleurer.

Ce garçon est bien Chat Noir.

 _Son_ Chat Noir.

« En avant, ma Lady ! », s'exclame le jeune homme en faisant tournoyer son bâton dans un sifflement sourd.

Un immense sourire aux lèvres, Ladybug hoche la tête d'un geste déterminé.

« En avant, chaton ! »

* * *

Galvanisés par la certitude qu'ils se battent bel et bien aux côtés de la personne en qui ils ont le plus confiance au monde, Chat Noir et Ladybug se relancent à l'assaut avec une ardeur renouvelée. Mais si les deux héros ont enfin retrouvé leur dynamique habituelle, la situation n'en reste pas moins délicate.

Ils doivent sans cesse, sans cesse rester dans le champ de vision l'un de l'autre.

Cette contrainte supplémentaire les prive d'un large panel des tactiques dont ils usent d'ordinaire – comme le fait de laisser l'un faire diversion tandis que l'autre contourne leur ennemi pour l'attaquer par derrière, par exemple.

Malgré tout, lentement, l'équilibre des forces s'inverse.

Seconde par seconde, mètre par mètre, Chat Noir et Ladybug gagnent peu à peu du terrain sur leur ennemie. Bientôt, ce ne sont plus les attaques de cette architecte contrariée qui rythment le combat, mais celle des deux héros.

Hélas, ce n'est guère suffisant pour réussir à démoraliser la super-vilaine. La jeune femme rend coup pour coup, et chaque maigre avancée des deux héros n'est grappillée qu'au prix de périlleux efforts.

« Je t'avoue que je ne pensais vraiment pas à ça en entendant parler de problèmes de logement à Paris », grogne Chat Noir en écrasant lourdement son bâton contre un balcon particulièrement agressif.

Alors que le tintement sourd du métal résonne dans la ruelle où s'est déplacé le champ de bataille, Ladybug tourne la tête vers son coéquipier pour lui jeter un coup d'œil où se mêlent amusement et exaspération. Mais au même instant, un énorme craquement de pierre attire l'attention de la jeune femme.

Elle lève la tête vers l'origine du bruit et aussitôt, son sang se glace d'effroi.

Sous son regard horrifié, une gigantesque portion d'immeuble s'arc-boute et plonge vers le sol pour fondre sur son coéquipier.

« Chat, attention ! », hurle-t-elle en fonçant à son tour droit sur lui.

Elle n'a qu'une fraction de seconde pour réagir. Pour choisir.

Pousser Chat Noir et le quitter un instant des yeux.

Le tirer vers elle et risquer de ne pas pouvoir le mettre en sécurité à temps.

La réaction de Ladybug est purement instinctive.

Plutôt risquer de perdre de vue Chat Noir plutôt que de le perdre tout court.

Elle le pousse.

* * *

Profitant de sa course d'élan, Ladybug percute Chat Noir de plein fouet pour l'écarter de la trajectoire mortelle de cet immeuble qui se précipite sur lui.

Juste à temps.

Les deux héros roulent au sol, à l'instant même où l'édifice s'écrase à terre dans un fracas terrifiant.

Le choc est tellement brutal qu'il soulève aussitôt un immense un nuage de poussière, qui pique les yeux de Ladybug et s'infiltre dans ses poumons à chaque inspiration. Le corps secoué d'une violente quinte de toux, la jeune femme tourne la tête à droite, à gauche, cherchant désespérément Chat Noir du regard.

Mais au lieu de son coéquipier, elle voit une ombre gigantesque fondre sur elle.

Un nouvel immeuble, encore.

Tout se passe si vite que seuls ses réflexes surhumains permettent à Ladybug d'éviter le pire. La jeune femme bande ses muscles et bondit au loin avant même de réaliser ce qu'elle est en train de faire.

À peine ses pieds ont-ils touché le sol qu'un pan entier de mur s'élance dans sa direction pour tenter de lui porter un coup d'une puissance dévastatrice.

Une fois de plus, Ladybug n'évite l'attaque que d'un cheveu.

Elle saute, réatterit, se jette une nouvelle fois à terre pour éviter la claque magistrale d'un volet, s'envole vers les hauteurs pour éviter une terrasse toute entière qui menace de s'écraser sur elle.

Alors qu'elle se perche comme elle le peut sur les branches d'un arbre pour avoir une meilleure vue de la situation, Ladybug ne peut retenir un hoquet d'horreur en découvrant enfin l'ampleur de la catastrophe.

La super-vilaine avait jusque-là concentré précisément ses attaques sa position et celle de Chat Noir, mais la complicité retrouvée des deux héros semble l'avoir poussée dans ces derniers retranchements.

Désormais, ce ne sont plus un ou deux bâtiments qui se transforment en même temps.

C'est le quartier tout entier.

Des dizaines d'immeubles se tordent, se déforment, comme une créature aussi colossale que malveillante. Un grondement sourd s'élève de cette masse grouillante, mélange terrifiant de bruits de métal tordu et de craquements de pierre.

Le visage d'une pâleur de cire, Ladybug descend de son arbre.

À peine a-t-elle posé le pied à terre qu'une silhouette familière apparaît dans son champ de vision.

« Ma Lady ! », s'écrie Chat Noir en se précipitant vers elle, les pupilles dilatées d'effroi. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Ladybug sent aussitôt un nouveau frisson d'horreur courir sur sa peau.

Est-ce Volpina ?

Est-ce Chat Noir ?

La jeune femme a envie de hurler à l'idée de revivre ces cinq minutes cauchemardesques qui ont accompagnées son début de combat. Se battre avec Chat Noir est d'habitude sa plus grande force, et c'est à présent sa pire faiblesse.

Pour la première fois de sa longue carrière, elle songe à abandonner purement et simplement le champ de bataille. Ou à défaut, à demander à Chat Noir de battre en retraite pour la laisser se battre seule.

Elle serait même presque tentée de ficeler le jeune homme avec son yo-yo pour mener elle-même la fin du combat, si elle n'avait pas la certitude de se mettre ce Chat Noir à dos dans le cas où il s'agirait réellement de son partenaire.

Si son coéquipier se mettait à agir de cette façon, elle ne douterait pas un instant avoir affaire à son ennemie.

« Ma Lady ? », s'inquiète Chat Noir en s'arrêtant prudemment à quelques mètres d'elle.

Trop préoccupée pour lui répondre, Ladybug garde le silence.

Elle ignore si c'est une paranoïa nourrie de ses plus horribles peurs qui parle ou si c'est son intuition, mais elle n'arrive pas à se défaire d'une désagréable impression de malaise qui l'a saisie depuis le retour de son coéquipier.

Est-ce Chat Noir ?

Est-ce Volpina ?

« Ladybug », reprend Chat Noir d'une voix pressante. « Il faut qu'on arrête cette super-vilaine avant qu'elle ne blesse quelqu'un. »

Paralysée par le doute, Ladybug lui jette un regard éperdu.

Que faire ?

 _Que faire ?_

Si seulement elle pouvait avoir des certitudes…

Soudain, une idée fulgurante illumine le cerveau de la jeune femme.

Elle sait.

Elle sait comment localiser exactement _son_ Chat Noir.

Suivant cette impulsion subite, Ladybug ouvre son yo-yo pour consulter le radar qui lui permet habituellement de connaître l'emplacement précis de son coéquipier.

Aussitôt, il lui semble que son cœur dégringole dans sa poitrine.

Le point vert qui indique la position de Chat Noir situe le jeune homme à trois rues de là. Sans le moindre doute.

Ladybug referme son yo-yo dans un claquement sec et pose sur le Chat Noir qui lui fait face un regard aussi dur et froid que deux agates. Le prétendu héros se met immédiatement en garde, alors que Ladybug laisse échapper un nom dans un grondement sourd.

« Volpina. »


	11. Chapter 11

Ladybug a l'habitude que Chat Noir la regarde avec amusement. Avec inquiétude. Avec admiration. Avec fierté. Avec tendresse, et avec plus que ça encore.

La lueur de pure haine qui s'allume dans les yeux de son soi-disant coéquipier ne lui en parait que plus choquante.

Mais il en faut plus pour faire perdre ses moyens à la jeune femme. Au contraire, loin de la décourager, cette violente animosité qui déforme les traits du faux héros ne fait qu'alimenter en elle une formidable volonté de revanche.

Non seulement Volpina l'a chassée de son propre foyer, mais elle a en plus osé tenter de la manipuler en prenant les traits de Chat Noir.

De _son_ Chat Noir.

Il n'en faut pas plus à Ladybug pour éprouver une fureur glaciale, irrépressible, qui parcourt son corps comme de la rage liquide déferlant dans ses veines.

Assez paradoxalement, cette vague de colère froide met le cerveau de la jeune femme en ébullition. Ladybug observe, analyse, réfléchit à la vitesse de l'éclair. Derrière ce nouveau coup bas de son ennemie se cache peut-être la chance qu'elle attendait tant. Car si Volpina a pris l'apparence de son coéquipier, c'est qu'elle a utilisé son pouvoir.

Cette fois, le compte à rebours des cinq minutes est en sa faveur.

« J'en ai assez de jouer avec toi, Marinette », gronde Volpina avec la voix de Chat Noir, coupant court aux réflexions de l'héroïne. « Donne-moi tes boucles d'oreille ! »

Ladybug lui jette aussitôt un regard si hostile que si ses yeux étaient des dagues, son adversaire se serait aussitôt écroulée, transpercée en plein cœur.

Mais plutôt que de répondre à cette provocation et de se lancer tête baissée dans l'affrontement, elle recule d'un pas et rouvre son yo-yo. Au loin, des bruits sourds d'explosion continuent de s'élever dans les cieux de Paris, signe que l'Architecte continue son œuvre dévastatrice. Ladybug ne peut qu'espérer de toute son âme que Chat Noir se sorte indemne de ces attaques, et prier pour réussir à le joindre afin qu'il vienne lui prêter main forte.

À eux deux, ils auront d'autant plus de chances de récupérer le miraculous du Renard.

Devinant très certainement les intentions de Ladybug, Volpina se lance à l'assaut. Elle se rue sur la jeune héroïne avec un hurlement de rage, brandissant son bâton dans la ferme intention de lui assener un coup dévastateur. Ladybug esquive l'attaque d'un bond sur le côté, tout en pressant fermement la touche d'appel de son yo-yo.

Pourvu que Chat Noir aille bien.

Pourvu qu'il réponde.

Alors que Ladybug se retrouve à devoir lutter aussi bien contre son ennemie que contre sa propre angoisse quant à la santé de son coéquipier, la sonnerie résonne dans les airs.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Trois fois.

Et soudain, la voix de Chat Noir – du _vrai_ Chat Noir – s'élève à son tour.

« Ladybug ? », lance-t-il depuis le yo-yo de sa partenaire.

« Chat ! », s'exclame la jeune femme, soulagée. « Je suis avec Volpina. Elle a pris ton apparence », lui annonce-t-elle en bondissant hors de portée de son adversaire et en tendant l'appareil devant elle pour mieux montrer la scène à son coéquipier.

De l'autre côté de l'écran, les yeux de Chat Noir s'écarquillent de surprise, puis d'horreur.

« J'arrive, ma Lady ! », s'écrie-t-il d'une voix affolée. « Fait attention à toi ! »

« Promis. Et fait attention à toi aussi ! », réplique Ladybug en refermant hâtivement son yo-yo.

À peine la jeune héroïne a-t-elle raccroché qu'elle doit de nouveau s'élancer dans les airs pour éviter un autre coup de bâton de Volpina. Elle se perche gracieusement au sommet d'une fontaine et, sans quitter un instant son ennemie du regard, relève fièrement le menton en signe de défi.

« Rends-toi ! », lui ordonne-t-elle d'un ton péremptoire, ses yeux d'un bleu limpide brillant de détermination. « Tu n'as aucune chance ! »

« Ne fait pas ta maligne parce que ton cher chaton vient à ta rescousse », réplique hargneusement Volpina. « Ce n'est pas ça qui m'empêchera de prendre tes boucles d'oreilles et sa bague ! »

Mais Ladybug ne l'écoute déjà plus.

Avec un peu de chance, son ennemie sera trop aveuglée par la rage pour maintenir sa garde.

Tentant de profiter de ce qui est peut-être l'instant de distraction qu'elle attendait, Ladybug porte vivement sa main à sa hanche, se saisit de son yo-yo et lance ce dernier droit vers les jambes de Volpina.

L'arme fend les airs en sifflant.

Vite, vite, plus vite encore.

Mais pas assez vite, hélas.

Ladybug a beau avoir des réflexes surhumains, Volpina partage malheureusement les mêmes capacités hors normes. Elle évite l'attaque d'un cheveu, laissant l'arme rouge et noire frapper le sol dans un bruit sec.

Ladybug laisse échapper un claquement de langue irrité et, d'un mouvement souple du poignet, fait revenir son yo-yo entre ses doigts. Mais elle n'a guère le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Elle doit impérativement continuer d'essayer de pousser Lila dans ses derniers retranchements. Attaquer, encore, encore et encore, alors que chaque seconde qui s'égrène joue désormais en sa faveur.

Si elle arrive à retenir Volpina ne serait-ce que deux ou trois minutes, alors, elle aura gagné.

* * *

Ladybug effectue encore deux habiles lancers de yo-yo, que Volpina esquive avec tout autant d'adresse. Devant ce manque flagrant de réussite, la jeune héroïne décide aussitôt d'opter pour une autre tactique. Elle s'élance vers Volpina en courant à toutes jambes, espérant s'approcher suffisamment d'elle pour réussir à l'immobiliser d'un coup de pied ou d'une clef de bras.

Mais sans guère plus de succès, hélas.

Volpina bondit, esquive, pare chaque coup avec une habileté et un instinct digne des plus grands combattants.

Ladybug commence à douter qu'elle pourra parvenir à acculer son ennemie sans une aide extérieure quand, soudain, une silhouette toute de noire vêtue atterrit souplement à ses côtés.

Chat Noir.

Enfin.

« Je suis là, ma Lady », lance le jeune homme d'une voix haletante. « Mais j'ai- »

Chat Noir jette un coup d'œil alarmé derrière lui et s'interrompt brusquement. Surprise, Ladybug ouvre la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il se passe, mais le jeune homme est plus rapide. Il la saisit fermement par la taille et, d'un puissant bond, l'entraîne avec lui vers les hauteurs.

Pile à temps.

À peine les deux héros se sont-ils écartés qu'un étage entier d'immeuble s'écrase avec fracas à l'endroit même où ils se trouvaient une fraction de seconde auparavant. La force de l'impact est telle que Ladybug ne peut contenir le violent frisson d'horreur qui se met aussitôt à courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Elle n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu advenir d'elle et de Chat Noir sans les réflexes de ce dernier.

Alors que Ladybug chasse rapidement cette pensée de son esprit, Chat Noir touche terre et relâche délicatement son étreinte autour d'elle.

« … mais j'ai ramené de la compagnie, malheureusement », reprend-il avec irritation, alors que l'Architecte apparaît à son tour aux côtés de Volpina.

« Ce sont des choses qui arrivent », réplique Ladybug avec un faible sourire. « Merci d'être venu, chaton », ajoute-t-elle en posant délicatement sa main sur son bras.

« À ton service, ma Lady », conclut Chat Noir avec un bref signe de tête.

* * *

En dépit de l'immense soulagement qu'ils éprouvent à se savoir tous deux sains et saufs, les deux héros n'ont guère le loisir de profiter plus longtemps de leurs retrouvailles. Ils n'ont pas une, mais _deux_ super-vilaines à neutraliser, ainsi qu'un miraculous à récupérer avant que Volpina ne leur échappe.

Alors, sans perdre une seconde, ils se jettent de toutes leurs forces dans la bataille.

Volpina et sa complice ne sont hélas pas en reste. Déterminées à rendre coup pour coup, elles se défendent comme des diables, plongeant le quartier dans un chaos indescriptible.

Rarement Chat Noir et Ladybug se sont trouvés au cœur d'un combat d'une telle férocité.

Autour d'eux, des bâtiments entiers s'écroulent à terre, faisant trembler le sol comme tout autant de séismes. Des bruits de pierre qui craque et de métal tordu résonnent jusqu'au plus profond leurs os, de gigantesques structures de béton se meuvent dans les airs dans un ballet aussi dangereux que terrifiant.

Au milieu de cette cohue impressionnante, Ladybug reste focalisée sur Volpina.

Non seulement elle doit veiller à ne pas se laisser tromper par son apparence, qui reste pour l'instant strictement semblable à celle de Chat Noir, mais elle doit en plus guetter l'occasion qui lui permettra de s'emparer de son miraculous.

Elle ne doit pas laisser à Volpina l'opportunité de prendre le dessus.

Elle ne doit pas la laisser s'enfuir.

C'est un équilibre des plus délicats, mais chaque instant qui passe est une chance de plus pour Ladybug de faire pencher la balance en sa faveur. Une fois privée de ses pouvoirs, Lila ne pourra plus rien contre elle.

Alors que les secondes défilent à toute vitesse, Ladybug surprend soudain la lueur affolée qui traverse les yeux de Volpina.

« Chat Noir, vite ! », hurle-t-elle à son coéquipier. « Volpina arrive à cours de temps ! »

C'est sa chance.

Elle doit agir.

 _Maintenant_.

La jeune femme porte sa main à sa hanche et s'empare de son yo-yo. Son bras amorce une gracieuse courbe vers les cieux, tandis qu'elle s'apprête à prononcer ces mots qui l'ont déjà sauvée mille fois sur le champ de bataille.

« Lucky Ch-»

 _* BAM *_

Un violent choc dans l'estomac interrompt la jeune femme à l'instant précis où la formule magique allait franchir ses lèvres.

Le souffle coupé, Ladybug décolle du sol sous la force de l'impact et vole sur plusieurs mètres avant de retomber à terre dans un bruit sourd.

« Ma Lady ! », s'exclame Chat Noir en se précipitant à ses côtés. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Les larmes aux yeux, la jeune femme se met à genoux et pose machinalement sa main sur sa poitrine. Alors qu'elle tente désespérément de reprendre sa respiration, le ricanement sardonique de la victime du Papillon s'élève dans les airs.

« Et bien, Ladybug », s'exclame l'Architecte d'une voix mauvaise. « Tu n'espérais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser te servir tranquillement de tes petits pouvoirs ? »

Dents serrées de rage, Ladybug relève la tête. À quelques mètres d'elle se tient son adversaire, qui la toise avec un sourire de défi. Que ce soit son torse triomphalement bombé, la façon dont elle fait négligemment tournoyer son rouleau de papier entre ses doigts ou son regard étincelant de satisfaction, tout dans sa posture traduit une jubilation cruelle.

Il ne faut qu'une fraction de seconde à Ladybug pour réaliser ce qui satisfait tant son adversaire et pour sentir son cœur se décrocher dans sa poitrine.

L'Architecte lui fait face, _seule_.

Volpina s'est enfuie.

* * *

Volpina s'est enfuie et pour Ladybug, le sentiment d'échec est aussi cuisant que la plus lancinante des brûlures. Elle tenait là peut-être une occasion inespérée d'arrêter sa rivale et de mettre la main sur ce miraculous du Renard qui lui cause tant de tords.

À présent, tout est à refaire.

Mais alors que le combat reprend de plus belle, la jeune femme tente de surmonter au mieux sa déception. Peu importe la frustration qu'elle peut ressentir. Peu importe la colère, peu importe les regrets.

Elle ne peut se permettre de se laisser déstabiliser par un revers, aussi douloureux soit-il.

Elle a une mission à accomplir, une ennemie à neutraliser.

Cette fois, elle n'échouera pas.

Sans hésiter un seul instant, Ladybug se replonge dans la bataille. Avec l'aide de Chat Noir, elle attaque son ennemie sans relâche, la poussant peu à peu dans ses derniers retranchements. L'Architecte ne peut faire rien d'autre que se défendre face aux assauts combinés des deux héros, mais résiste malgré tout avec une férocité impressionnante.

« On va avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide, ma Lady », lance Chat Noir en plaquant sa partenaire au sol pour lui éviter une énième riposte.

« D'accord avec toi, chaton », approuve immédiatement Ladybug.

« Ok, je te couvre », réplique Chat Noir sans la moindre hésitation, avant de se précipiter à toute vitesse vers l'Architecte

Ladybug se relève d'un geste fluide et, profitant de la diversion offre son coéquipier, lance son yo-yo vers les cieux. À son grand soulagement, rien ne vient l'interrompre cette fois. Une nuée de coccinelles scintillantes tournoie dans les airs, puis se dissipe pour laisser place à un tuyau orné d'une lance à incendie.

Alors que l'objet lui retombe dans le creux de la main, Ladybug hausse un sourcil perplexe.

Revenu auprès d'elle en un bond, Chat Noir pose à son tour un regard confus sur la mystérieuse manifestation du pouvoir de sa coéquipière.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on est censés faire de ça ? », demande-t-il d'une voix intriguée, posant sans le savoir la question exacte qui traverse l'esprit de Ladybug au même instant.

« Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, chaton », réplique Ladybug en soupesant machinalement le tuyau.

Tournant vivement la tête à droite, à gauche, la jeune femme parcourt les environs du regard.

Ses yeux bleus se posent successivement sur une voiture, un parcmètre, un panneau publicitaire. Puis sur un lampadaire. Un arbre. Une boite aux lettres. Un magasin de chaussures. Une borne à incendie – seul élément qui soit un tant soit peu en lien avec sa lance, mais à quoi bon l'utiliser dans un pareil contexte ? Mystère.

Finalement, ne voyant toujours pas à quoi il pourrait lui servir dans l'immédiat, Ladybug accroche rapidement le tuyau autour de ses hanches.

L'inspiration viendra certainement plus tard.

* * *

Durant quelques minutes encore, le combat se poursuit sans que Chat Noir et Ladybug n'arrivent à prendre suffisamment le dessus sur leur adversaire pour pouvoir s'emparer du plan qu'elle tient serré dans son poing.

Ils n'en sont pas loin, pourtant. Chaque coup de bâton, chaque lancer de yo-yo ne font que les rapprocher un peu plus d'une possible victoire.

Mais l'Architecte leur oppose une résistance farouche, déployant toutes ses capacités pour les tenir en échec. Dans une ville aussi vaste que Paris, les armes sont multiples et nombreuses pour une vilaine capable de déformer les bâtiments à volonté. Balcons, cages d'escalier, toitures ou même immeubles entiers, rien n'échappe à sa fureur.

Alors qu'elle pare une énième riposte en faisant tournoyer son yo-yo devant elle comme un bouclier, Ladybug laisse échapper une bordée d'injures.

Ce combat dure depuis déjà bien trop longtemps. Son souffle est court, ses muscles la brûlent, et son cœur commence à battre beaucoup trop vite pour son propre confort. Il n'est pas une partie de son corps qui n'a pas été rouée de coups et chaque nouvelle attaque lui fait craindre que Chat Noir et elle finissent grièvement blessés ou pire encore.

Mâchoires serrées de rage, Ladybug fait tourner son yo-yo de plus belle pour se lancer de nouveau à l'assaut.

Mais soudain, elle se fige.

Devant elle ne se tient pas une, mais _deux_ Architectes.

Puis trois.

Puis quatre.

Puis tant et tant d'autres que leur nombre lui donne le vertige.

Ladybug peut sentir le sang refluer de son visage à mesure que l'évidence s'installe dans son esprit.

« Chat… », murmure-t-elle, livide d'horreur.

« Volpina est de retour », gronde sourdement son coéquipier.

Mille sourires malfaisants éclairent les visages des Architectes qui cernent à présent les deux héros.

« Merci, Volpina », s'exclament-elles d'une même voix.

« De rien », réplique une voix que Ladybug et Chat Noir ne connaissent que trop bien.

D'un même geste, ils lèvent la tête vers un bâtiment voisin.

Assise sur le rebord d'un toit, les jambes pendant négligemment dans le vide, Volpina les dévisage avec un petit sourire méprisant. Contrairement à leurs récentes rencontres, la jeune femme présente cette fois une apparence semblable à celle qui était la sienne lorsqu'ils l'ont affrontée au collège.

Les mêmes cheveux bruns, les mêmes yeux verts étincelant d'une colère difficilement contenue, le même costume orange et blanc aux allures de renard.

D'un geste fluide, Volpina se relève et tend triomphalement sa flûte vers ses ennemis.

« Maintenant, à l'attaque ! », hurle-t-elle à l'attention de sa – de _ses_ \- complices.

Ladybug et Chat Noir se placent instinctivement dos à dos, tandis qu'une pluie de vilaines et d'immeubles leur tombe dessus. Incapables de discerner la réalité des illusions, les deux héros se voient contraints de parer aveuglément tout ce qui les approche.

Ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de laisser passer ne serait-ce qu'un seul coup.

Pas quand un seul de ses mirages pourrait dissimuler en vérité une attaque d'une puissance dévastatrice.

Chat Noir porte un coup de bâton à une Architecte qui se dissipe dans un nuage orangé, bande ses muscles pour parer la chute d'une cheminée qui s'avère tout aussi fictive, avant de se faire faucher les jambes par une paire de volets on ne peut plus réels.

À ses côtés, Ladybug se démène avec tout autant d'acharnement. Son yo-yo fend les airs aussi vite que possible, faisant disparaître tour à tour fausses vilaines et prétendues structures, ou ricochant parfois sur des éléments que la jeune héroïne avait pris pour des illusions.

Partout où les deux héros posent leurs regards, tout n'est que super-vilaines déchainées et immeubles se tordant grotesquement.

La confusion est totale.

Alors qu'elle tente de parer un coup et découvre qu'il ne s'agit en fait que d'un énième mirage, Ladybug ne peut s'empêcher de lâcher un grognement exaspéré. Si seulement elle pouvait dissiper ces illusions…

Soudain, la jeune femme se fige, alors qu'une idée fulgurante illumine tout à coup son cerveau. L'inspiration est là. Enfin.

Elle sait _exactement_ quoi faire de son énigmatique Lucky Charm.

« Chat, couvre-moi ! », s'écrie-t-elle en se ruant vers cette bouche à incendie qu'elle avait repérée un peu plus tôt.

« À tes ordres, ma Lady », réplique le jeune homme en s'élançant à sa suite.

Alors que Ladybug dénoue frénétiquement le tuyau de ses hanches pour le brancher à la borne, Chat Noir se met en garde. Tous ses sens aux aguets, il surveille le moindre son, le moindre geste.

La sécurité de sa Lady dépend de lui.

Hors de question de manquer de vigilance.

Alors que d'innombrables vilaines et tout autant de structures architecturales fondent sur eux, Chat Noir se démène comme un beau diable. Il distribue coup de bâtons sur coup de bâton, coup de poing sur coup de poing, dans l'unique volonté de repousser ces menaces qui tentent de mettre Ladybug en péril.

Alors qu'un immeuble entier se tord sur lui-même pour s'écraser vers eux, Chat Noir sent un désagréable pressentiment le parcourir jusqu'au plus profond de ses os.

Peut-être cette gigantesque construction n'est-elle qu'une illusion de plus, un leurre destiné à le distraire de la véritable attaque. Mais son instinct lui souffle qu'il s'agît bel et bien là de la réalité.

Cette façade bien trop riche en détails, ces craquements de pierre dont son ouïe surdéveloppée capture jusqu'au plus infimes nuances…

Sa décision prise, Chat Noir se redresse de toute sa hauteur.

« Cataclysme ! », s'époumone-t-il en tendant sa main au-dessus de sa tête.

Dès l'instant où il entre en contact avec ses doigts, le bâtiment se désagrège. Non pas en une brume orangée, mais en un nuage de poussière de couleur rouille, caractéristique du pouvoir de destruction du héros.

Chat Noir peut sentir cette pression familière contre sa paume, contre sa main toute entière, alors que le moindre atome ayant le malheur de toucher cette partie de son corps se retrouve réduit à néant.

À peine le jeune homme a-t-il le temps de se féliciter de sa décision qu'un violent geyser jaillit soudainement des particules de rouille.

« Et c'est parti pour le grand ménage ! », s'exclame triomphalement Ladybug, brandissant sa lance à incendie devant elle.

Tournant sur elle-même, la jeune femme dirige tour à tour le puissant jet d'eau sur toutes les Architectes qui l'entourent. Dès l'instant où le liquide cristallin les touche, les vilaines disparaissent une à une dans une bouffée de fumée orange.

Tous, sauf une, que la force de l'impact projette plusieurs mètres en arrière.

La surprise de l'Architecte est telle qu'elle encaisse le choc de plein fouet sans pouvoir réagir. Elle traverse les airs et, laissant échapper un cri de douleur, s'écrase lourdement contre un panneau publicitaire.

Alors que la victime du Papillon glisse doucement au sol, Ladybug lâche sa lance à incendie et se rue vers son adversaire. Elle s'agenouille à ses côtés et s'empare de son rouleau de papier, qu'elle déchire en deux d'un geste sec.

« Bravo, ma Lady ! », s'exclame Chat Noir avec admiration, tandis que Ladybug purifie l'akuma fraîchement libéré.

« Merci, chaton », réplique la jeune femme. « Maintenant, il ne reste plus que Volpina ! »

D'un même geste, les deux héros se tournent vers leur ennemie.

Volpina se tient à quelques mètres d'eux, livide de rage.

Mais avant que Chat Noir et Ladybug n'aient le temps d'esquisser ne serait-ce qu'un seul mouvement, elle porte sa flûte à ses lèvres et invoque d'innombrables copies d'elle-même. Les dizaines de Volpina jettent un regard noir de haine à leurs adversaires puis, sans un mot, tournent les talons et s'enfuient dans toutes les directions.

« Et bien, on dirait que ça ne sera pas cette fois qu'on mettra la main sur le miraculous du Renard », soupire Chat Noir en regardant les silhouettes oranges disparaître au loin.

« Non », approuve Ladybug. « Mais au moins, on a gagné ce combat », ajoute-t-elle d'un ton résolument optimiste, tout en tendant le poing vers son coéquipier. « Bien joué, Chat. »

Le visage du héros s'éclaire et pour la première fois depuis le début du combat, Ladybug ne peut s'empêcher de songer au garçon derrière le masque. Elle avait reconnu les attitudes de Chat Noir dans les gestes d'Adrien, elle reconnaît à présent le sourire affectueux d'Adrien sur les traits de Chat Noir.

D'un geste souple, le jeune homme se fend d'une légère courbette, puis imite le geste de Ladybug pour venir cogner son poing contre le sien.

« Bien joué, ma Lady. »


	12. Chapter 12

Leur mission accomplie, les deux héros s'éclipsent rapidement du champ de bataille. Les bips insistants du miraculous de Ladybug indiquent une détransformation proche et ni l'un ni l'autre n'ont envie de risquer une nouvelle catastrophe en s'attardant plus que nécessaire.

Par chance, ils ne se trouvent guère loin du domicile d'Adrien. Ils s'y dirigent d'un commun accord, se déplaçant discrètement de toit en toit avant de se faufiler chez le jeune homme en passant par son balcon.

À peine Ladybug a-t-elle posé les pieds dans le salon que son costume d'héroïne s'évanouit dans un halo de lumière rose.

« Désolée, Tikki », s'excuse-t-elle en recueillant son kwami épuisé dans ses paumes. « Merci d'avoir tenu aussi longtemps. »

« De rien… », souffle Tikki d'une voix fatiguée.

Sans perdre plus de temps, Marinette se dirige vers la gigantesque bonbonnière qu'Adrien a arbitrairement désignée comme boîte à cookies officielle et y pioche quelques biscuits pour nourrir son amie affamée.

Tandis que Tikki commence à manger lentement, Chat Noir ferme doucement la porte vitrée par laquelle Ladybug et lui sont passés à peine un instant plus tôt.

« Détransformation », articule-t-il calmement.

Comme attiré par un aimant, le regard de Marinette se pose aussitôt sur le jeune homme.

Elle a beau désormais savoir qui se cache sous le masque de Chat Noir, jamais elle n'a eu jusque-là l'occasion d'assister à sa métamorphose de ses propres yeux. Le voir reprendre ainsi son apparence habituelle l'emplit d'un sentiment étrange, quelque part entre une curieuse impression d'irréalité et de parfaite évidence.

Fascinée, elle observe les étincelles d'un vert électrique courir le long du corps de son partenaire. Remonter ses jambes, ses hanches, son torse, accompagnant la disparition de son costume.

En une fraction de seconde, le masque du héros s'évanouit à son tour, dévoilant les traits d'Adrien.

« Camenbeeeeeeeeeeeert… », gémit Plagg en voletant péniblement jusqu'à l'épaule de son porteur.

« Tout de suite », lui promet le jeune homme avec un léger sourire, tout en s'avançant vers le frigo pour en sortir le précieux formage et le donner à son minuscule camarade.

Laissant leurs kwamis reprendre tranquillement leurs forces, Marinette et Adrien se dirigent vers le canapé du jeune homme et s'y laissent tomber lourdement.

« Et bien », soupire Adrien en basculant la tête en arrière et se passant les doigts dans les cheveux. « On ne peut pas dire que c'était notre combat le plus facile. »

« Non », approuve Marinette d'une voix lasse. « Volpina a décidément le chic pour compliquer les choses. »

Suivant le fil de ses pensées, la jeune femme sort son téléphone pour jeter un coup d'œil aux dernières actualités. La nouvelle du retour de Volpina était jusque-là restée confidentielle, mais elle se répand à présent comme une traînée de poudre. Il n'est pas un article qui ne fasse pas mention de la complice du Papillon et pas une photo ou vidéo du combat où elle ne promène pas son regard haineux autour d'elle.

Marinette ne peut retenir un profond soupir devant cette déferlante de gros titres alarmistes.

Quoi de mieux qu'une seconde super-vilaine pour entamer un peu plus le moral des parisiens, songe-t-elle avec amertume.

« Je doutais qu'elle ne se rendrait pas facilement, mais j'espérais quand même qu'on pourrait profiter de l'occasion pour récupérer son miraculous », conclut-elle en secouant la tête d'un air dépité.

Adrien se redresse instinctivement devant l'expression déconfite de Marinette.

Ce n'est pas qu'il ne partage pas sa déception, bien au contraire. Leur rencontre tant attendue avec Volpina c'est soldée par une victoire au goût amer, et leur tentative de récupérer le miraculous du Renard par un échec retentissant.

Mais hors de question de laisser sa Lady se morfondre sans réagir.

Mettant ses propres désillusions de côté, il se penche vers sa partenaire et pose doucement sa main sur son bras.

« On aura d'autres chances, Marinette », lui affirme-t-il d'un ton encourageant. « On finira par réussir à arrêter Lila. »

Relevant la tête, la jeune femme plonge son regard dans celui de son coéquipier.

« Tu as raison, chaton », approuve-t-elle, un sourire reconnaissant aux lèvres.

« J'ai _toujours_ raison », rétorque pompeusement Adrien, dans une parfaite illustration des facéties éhontées dont il n'hésite jamais à faire usage s'il estime que cela peut aider à remonter le moral de Ladybug.

Prise de court, Marinette laisse échapper un léger éclat de rire.

« Tu as toujours raison, sauf quand tu as tort », réplique-t-elle en lui donnant une pichenette affectueuse sur le bout du nez.

Surpris à son tour, Adrien porte machinalement la main à son visage. Il fixe un instant Marinette sans réagir, ses yeux verts écarquillés de stupéfaction. Puis, incapable de contenir son sérieux plus longtemps devant la lueur malicieuse qui étincelle dans le regard de sa partenaire, il se met à rire à son tour.

Toute mélancolie envolée pour un temps, les deux jeunes gens laissent leurs éclats de rire évacuer cette tension qu'ils n'ont que trop accumulée lors de leur dernier combat. Ce n'est certes pas grand-chose, mais ces petites piques affectueuses qu'ils échangent avec une aisance née d'une longue pratique font définitivement des merveilles sur leur moral.

Avec ou sans masque, ils sont là l'un pour l'autre.

C'est tout ce dont ils ont besoin.

* * *

Deux jours se sont écoulés depuis l'attaque de Volpina et, assis devant son café, Adrien soupire.

Bien qu'étant un super-héros doublé d'un célèbre mannequin et d'un étudiant brillant, il n'en reste pas moins une personne habitée par de nombreux doutes. Certains douloureux, comme l'amour que lui porte son père ou la possibilité qu'il puisse un jour se remettre complètement de la mort de sa mère. D'autres plus anecdotiques, comme sa capacité à supporter l'odeur de ce camembert qu'affectionne tant son kwami.

Mais en dépit de toutes ces questions qu'il se pose, Adrien reste avant tout un homme de convictions profondes.

Et en cet instant précis, il a la certitude absolue que jamais, _jamais_ il ne s'habituera à la vision de Marinette – de _Ladybug_ \- en pyjama dans son salon.

Installée face à lui, la jeune femme sirote doucement son premier café de la journée. Ses gestes sont lents, presque endormis, bien que ses cheveux encore légèrement humides qui lui caressent épaules témoignent qu'elle s'est déjà passé le visage sous l'eau pour tenter d'émerger de son lourd sommeil.

Marinette savoure sa boisson les paupières mi-closes, laissant ses longs cils projeter une ombre délicate sur ses joues. Parfois, elle s'écarte de sa tasse, le temps d'arrondir ses lèvres délicatement ourlées et de souffler légèrement sur la surface du liquide brûlant, puis elle incline de nouveau la tête et prend une nouvelle gorgée.

Perdu malgré lui dans la contemplation de sa Lady, Adrien pousse un nouveau soupir.

Avec un peu de chance, peut-être sa santé mentale survivra-t-elle à cette cohabitation avec l'amour de sa vie.

Soudain, le regard du jeune homme accroche une goutte d'eau, qui glisse de la chevelure de Marinette pour venir rouler à la base de son cou. Il la voit se faufiler par l'encolure trop large de son T-shirt – son T-shirt à _lui_ , qu' _elle_ porte toujours – et suivre paresseusement le chemin de sa clavicule, traçant un sillon humide sur sa peau d'albâtre.

Une douce sensation de chaleur se répand dans le corps d'Adrien, lui donnant la sensation que la température de la pièce augmente au même rythme que l'avancée de cette captivante gouttelette.

(Le réchauffement climatique.

Très certainement.)

(Même si en toute honnêteté, Adrien ne doute pas un seul instant de la véritable cause de cette impression de lente combustion qui s'empare de lui dès l'instant où il se prend à admirer un peu trop longtemps sa charmante coéquipière.)

Il faut toute la volonté du monde au célèbre mannequin pour détacher les yeux de ce fascinant spectacle.

Il secoue légèrement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, se forçant à regarder n'importe quoi d'autre que la jeune femme assise devant lui. Sa gorge lui semble désagréablement sèche, comme passée au papier de verre, et il se sert un large verre de jus de fruit pour le vider aussitôt d'un trait.

Pendant quelques longues secondes encore, Adrien reste les yeux rivés sur la table, luttant contre la tentation d'admirer l'hypnotisant chemin de ces quelques gouttes d'eau plongeant lentement vers le décolleté de sa coéquipière.

Quand il estime finalement avoir réussi à reprendre suffisamment son sang-froid, Marinette a déjà presque fini son café. Elle se lève sans un mot et, par pur automatisme, va se remplir une seconde tasse sous le regard amusé de son partenaire.

Depuis les événements qui ont précipité leur cohabitation, une confortable routine s'est installée entre les deux jeunes gens. Ces petits déjeuners communs sont devenus leur habitude matinale – ainsi qu'une douce torture pour Adrien -, et les difficultés que Marinette rencontre pour sortir de son sommeil ne sont désormais plus un mystère pour le jeune homme.

De retour à sa place, Marinette attaque allègrement sa seconde tasse et laisse échapper un soupir satisfait.

« Ahhh, rien ne vaut un bon café », s'exclame-t-elle avec ravissement.

« _Deux_ cafés, tu veux dire ? », la corrige Adrien avec un clin d'œil espiègle.

« Chuuut, chaton », rétorque la jeune femme en agitant distraitement la main dans les airs, comme pour mieux éloigner la remarque de son coéquipier. « Tu n'es pas mieux que moi. »

Adrien ne peut retenir un gloussement amusé. Il n'a malheureusement rien à redire à cette observation, son emploi du temps chaotique l'ayant lui aussi dangereusement précipité au bord de l'addiction à la caféine.

« Je te l'accorde, ma Lady », réplique-t-il en ondulant malicieusement des sourcils. « Tu aurais dû voir la tête de Nathalie le jour où j'ai suggéré qu'on m'injecte directement du café en intraveineuse histoire que ce soit plus efficace. Va savoir pourquoi, elle n'a pas approuvé mon idée. »

Les immenses yeux bleus de Marinette s'écarquillent de surprise devant l'absurdité de la scène, juste avant que la jeune femme n'éclate d'un rire franc et clair. Ses joues se parent de rose, son regard pétille de joie, et le sourire d'Adrien se fait plus large encore.

C'est définitif, jamais, _jamais_ il ne s'habituera à la présence de Marinette dans son salon dès le matin.

Et il ne changerait ça pour rien au monde.

* * *

Le reste de la matinée se déroule sans le moindre incident notable.

Profitant de ce samedi de libre, Adrien sort faire quelques courses tandis que Marinette reste à l'appartement par mesure de prudence. Non pas qu'elle aime rester ainsi confinée, mais les deux coéquipiers estiment plus sage de limiter leurs interactions officielles au strict minimum pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur Adrien.

Dehors, Lila rôde toujours.

Impossible de baisser leur garde.

Une fois le jeune homme de retour, les deux jeunes gens se répartissent le rangement des courses en bavardant joyeusement. Ils enchaînent ensuite quelques parties acharnées d'Ultima Mecha Strike – et autant de victoires écrasantes de Marinette -, s'interrompent pour préparer ensemble le repas de midi et mangent en discutant de tout et de rien.

Comme souvent, Adrien s'émerveille de la facilité avec laquelle Marinette s'est intégrée à sa vie, et avec laquelle il s'est intégré à la sienne.

En dépit de tous les bouleversements qu'ils ont traversé et qu'ils traversent encore, leur relation reste aussi solide qu'auparavant et se renforce même de jour en jour.

Peut-être est-ce parce qu'ils ont toujours été amis, avec ou sans le masque.

Peut-être est-ce parce que leurs subconscients avaient déjà noté depuis bien longtemps les étranges similitudes entre leurs alters-ego et leurs personnalités civiles, atténuant l'impact qu'aurait pu avoir leur découverte d'identité.

Peut-être est-ce parce qu'au milieu de ce chaos, ils ne peuvent rien faire d'autre que s'accrocher l'un à l'autre et avancer sans se poser de questions.

Toujours est-il qu'il découle de leurs interactions un naturel qui réchauffe le cœur d'Adrien et qui, il en est sûr, aide autant Marinette à traverser cette terrible épreuve que lui.

* * *

Une fois le déjeuner terminé, les deux coéquipiers s'installent confortablement dans salon d'Adrien pour vaquer à leurs occupations. Assise en tailleur dans l'un des fauteuils, Marinette griffonne furieusement dans son carnet de croquis tandis qu'allongé sur le canapé, Adrien parcourt distraitement l'écran de son téléphone.

« Je ne sais pas si tu as regardé tes messages, mais Nino nous propose de passer la soirée chez lui », lance-t-il soudain à sa coéquipière. « Il y aurait juste Alya, toi et moi. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

« Pourquoi pas, ça pourrait être une bonne occasion de se changer les idées », réplique Marinette en relevant la tête de son cahier. « De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais grand-chose de prévu », précise-t-elle avec ironie.

Prenant appuis sur une de ses mains pour se redresser, Adrien se rassied d'un geste souple.

« Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux qu'on arrive séparément ? », demande-t-il à Marinette.

« Oui », approuve-t-elle sans hésiter. « Alya sait que j'habite chez Chat Noir, autant éviter d'éveiller ses soupçons. »

« C'est bien ce que je me disais », réplique le jeune homme avec un petit sourire en coin. « Je réponds à Nino pour lui dire que je viens, je te laisse le prévenir pour toi. »

« On fait comme ça », conclut Marinette en hochant fermement la tête.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Adrien et Marinette se retrouvent tous deux en compagnie de leurs amis – après être arrivés avec dix scrupuleuses minutes d'écart.

Assis autour de la table que Nino a (péniblement) réussi à faire entrer au fond de son minuscule studio d'étudiant, les quatre jeunes gens discutent avec animation. L'atmosphère est légère, la conversation joyeuse, et tous savourent en toute simplicité le plaisir de passer un bon moment ensemble.

En hôte attentif, Nino veille à ce que ses invités ne manquent de rien. Boissons, biscuits apéritifs, musique d'ambiance choisie avec soin, il met un point d'honneur à n'oublier aucun détail.

Alors qu'il se rassied après avoir légèrement réajusté le volume qui s'échappe de ses enceintes, Nino se tourne vers Adrien, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est cool que tu sois là, mec », lui lance-t-il en lui donnant une claque affectueuse sur l'épaule. « Je suis vraiment content que tu n'aies rien eu d'autre de prévu ce soir. »

Posant la main sur le bras de sa meilleure amie, Alya laisse échapper un hoquet théâtral.

« Et nous alors ? », s'exclame-t-elle d'un ton faussement offusqué. « Tu t'en fiches ? »

« Je me sens exclue », enchaîne immédiatement Marinette, affichant une moue vexée que contredit la lueur amusée qui danse dans ses yeux bleus.

« Et moi, ignorée par mon propre petit ami », approuve malicieusement Alya.

« Mais non ! », proteste Nino en agitant les mains devant lui en signe de défense. « C'est juste que ça faisait longtemps qu'Adrien n'a pas pu venir à une de nos soirées ! »

« Ignorée », répète fermement Alya.

« Exclue », ajoute implacablement Marinette.

D'un même geste, les deux amies relèvent fièrement le menton en une parfaite image de la dignité offensée.

(Ou encore, dans une splendide imitation de Chloé Bourgeois dans ses grands jours.)

Puis, incapable de contenir plus longtemps leur sérieux, les deux amies échangent un regard espiègle, trinquent joyeusement, et éclatent franchement de rire.

« Je vous jure… », soupire Nino en secouant la tête, alors qu'Adrien se met à rire à son tour.

La conversation continue gaiement, jusqu'à ce que les quatre amis soient tout à coup interrompus par la sonnette annonçant l'arrivée du livreur chargé d'apporter leur repas.

Nino s'éclipse un instant, puis revient avec des pizzas qu'il tente péniblement de réussir à caser sur sa table.

« Désolé pour le manque de place », s'excuse-t-il avec une grimace, tout en écartant les verres de ses amis pour essayer de gagner quelques précieux centimètres. « À la base j'avais plutôt pensé à un resto et un ciné, mais Alya n'était pas motivée pour sortir. »

À la mention de ce détail dont elle ignorait jusque-là l'existence, Marinette se sent envahie d'un brusque soupçon.

Alya est _toujours_ motivée pour sortir.

Qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente, qu'il neige, rien ne la décourage habituellement de fuir les appartements de ses amis (trop petits) ou le sien (trop occupé par sa propre famille pour offrir à la jeune femme l'indépendance à laquelle elle aspire).

Mais Alya connaît parfaitement la situation de Marinette.

Elle est au courant pour Ladybug, au courant pour Lila, au courant de cette menace invisible qui plane au-dessus de la tête de sa meilleure amie. Elle sait qu'au vu de pareilles circonstances, jamais Marinette ne pourrait se détendre au milieu de la foule.

Oui.

Ce _« manque de motivation »_ n'est qu'un prétexte, Marinette en est convaincue.

Poussée par cette intime conviction, elle jette un regard suspicieux à Alya.

Son amie lui répond d'un clin d'œil complice, qui ne fait que confirmer les soupçons de la jeune héroïne. Alya a sciemment convaincu Nino de passer la soirée chez lui plutôt qu'au restaurant afin que sa meilleure amie puisse profiter de ce moment en toute tranquillité.

Marinette sent brusquement gonfler en elle une gigantesque bouffée d'affection pour Alya. Retenant péniblement les larmes de reconnaissance qui lui montent aux yeux, elle passe un bras autour de son amie pour l'attirer contre elle et lui plaque un baiser sonore sur la joue.

« Merci », lui glisse-t-elle à l'oreille d'une voix émue.

« De rien », réplique Alya en la serrant à son tour contre elle.

Bien que de telles marques d'affections ne soient guère inhabituelles entre les deux amies, Nino ne peut s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil intrigué.

« Hey, c'est quoi ces messes basses entre filles ? », s'exclame-t-il avec amusement.

« Là, c'est moi qui me sens terriblement exclu », renchérit malicieusement Adrien.

« Vient », reprend Nino à l'attention de son meilleur ami, tout en passant familièrement son bras autour de ses épaules. « On les laisse à leurs secrets et on va se raconter les nôtres. »

« Pfff… », réplique Alya en agitant la main dans les airs. « Comme si vous pouviez me cacher quoi que ce soit. »

« Et de toute façon, ça se saurait si vous aviez des secrets intéressants, ajoute Marinette en échangeant un regard complice avec Adrien.

Les yeux pétillants de malice, le jeune homme se passe négligemment la main dans les cheveux.

« J'avoue », lâche-t-il en souriant. « Ma vie est tragiquement quelconque. »

« Dit le super mannequin héritier d'un richissime empire », souligne Alya d'un ton amusé.

« D'accord, peut-être pas si _'quelconque'_ que ça », concède Adrien en riant. « Mais je t'assure que c'est beaucoup moins sympathique qu'il n'y parait. Par exemple, ne serait-ce que pour la nourriture », reprend-il en désignant les cartons étalés devant lui. « Mon père a toujours banni les pizzas de chez moi. Et les frites. Et les raviolis au fromage. »

« Ce qui est un véritable scandale », déclare Nino en se servant une large part de pizza. « Sur ce, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'ai faim ! », conclut-il joyeusement. « Bon appétit ! »

« Bon appétit », s'exclament ses amis en se servant à leur tour.


	13. Chapter 13

Le reste de la soirée se déroule tout aussi joyeusement. Les heures défilent alors que Marinette et Adrien profitent sans réserve de cet instant passé avec leurs amis.

Depuis que Ladybug a été démasquée, leur quotidien est devenu épuisant. _Étouffant_.

Ce rendez-vous leur offre une bouffée d'oxygène bienvenue, qui leur permet de replonger pour un bref moment dans un semblant de normalité.

Quand vient finalement le moment de partir, c'est ensemble que Marinette et Adrien quittent l'appartement de Nino. Officiellement, le jeune mannequin ne fait que raccompagner son amie sur quelques mètres. Officieusement, c'est tout naturellement que tous deux prennent la route de l'appartement d'Adrien.

Au bout de quelques rues à peine, Marinette lève la tête vers les toits de Paris.

Ces dernières heures ont fait des merveilles sur son moral. Pendant quelques splendides minutes, quelques extraordinaires secondes, elle a pu oublier le Papillon. Respirer. Vivre. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Impossible pour elle d'abandonner si aisément ce délicieux sentiment d'insouciance qu'elle a presque réussi à retrouver.

Elle a soif de liberté.

Elle veut se sentir légère. Forte. Invulnérable.

Fendre l'espace comme si Paris n'appartenait qu'à elle et que rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

« Ça te dit qu'on prenne la voie des airs ? », lance-t-elle soudainement à Adrien, le regard brillant.

Saisissant aussitôt les intentions de sa coéquipière, le jeune homme se fend d'un immense sourire.

« Avec plaisir, ma Lady », réplique-t-il avec une profonde révérence.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, Chat Noir et Ladybug reprennent leur progression en bondissant souplement de bâtiment en bâtiment.

La jeune femme savoure avec délice la sensation du vent sur son visage, la vision des toits nimbés d'une douce lueur argentée qui s'étalent à perte de vue, l'impression de puissance et de maîtrise qui se dégage de son corps aux réflexes si affûtés que rien ne lui semble irréalisable.

Par instinct, elle se dirige droit vers la tour Eiffel et se perche à son sommet, comme elle l'a déjà fait tant de fois auparavant.

Sous ses yeux se trouve cette capitale qu'elle s'est jurée de protéger de toutes ses forces. Paris dort d'un sommeil paisible, inconsciente de la présence de son héroïne et des terribles tourments que cette dernière endure depuis ce qui lui semble être une éternité.

Ladybug peut apercevoir des toits d'ardoise partout où elle promène son regard. Des cheminées, aussi. Des monuments, des jardins, des avenues qui se perdent entre les immeubles.

Ce paysage, elle le connaît par cœur.

Elle l'a déjà contemplé des dizaines de fois.

Des _centaines_ , même.

L'impression de légèreté qu'éprouvait jusque-là la jeune femme cède le pas à une sensation de mélancolie douce-amère impossible à ignorer.

Paris dort, comme si rien n'avait changé.

 _Et pourtant…_

« Tout a l'air tellement normal… », lâche Ladybug dans un souffle.

Debout à ses côtés, Chat Noir laisse échapper un murmure approbateur.

Laissant ses yeux bleus courir sur la ville, Ladybug pousse un profond soupir. Au temps pour ses tentatives de se changer les idées. Ses inquiétudes restent attachées à ses pas aussi sûrement que son ombre, et son cœur jusque-là si léger lui paraît tout à coup s'être tristement chargé de plomb.

Devinant le changement d'état d'esprit de sa coéquipière, Chat Noir passe un bras par-dessus son épaule et la serre contre lui. Se penchant vers elle, il dépose un léger baiser sur sa tempe.

« Rentrons, Marinette », lui suggère-t-il d'une voix douce.

Ladybug hoche lentement la tête en signe d'approbation et, sans un mot, les deux héros disparaissent dans la nuit.

* * *

La semaine suivante, Marinette reprend ses investigations avec une ardeur renouvelée. Elle se rend sur son campus à la recherche du plus petit indice pouvant la mener à Lila, tout en prenant soigneusement garde à ne pas interagir avec Adrien plus que nécessaire.

Faisant preuve d'une détermination sans faille, elle contacte les anciens camarades de classe de la jeune italienne dans l'espoir d'en apprendre plus sur elle, parle avec ses professeurs et guette l'apparition du moindre comportement suspect. Avec l'aide d'Alya – et d'un certain dédain pour la légalité et les règles de la fac - , elle va jusqu'à fouiller dans les dossiers des élèves à la recherche d'une piste.

Sans le moindre succès, hélas.

La jeune femme est sur le point de rentrer chez elle après une nouvelle et infructueuse enquête quand soudain, une voix familière retentit dernière elle.

« Marinette ! »

Marinette se retourne et aperçoit immédiatement son père, qui la salue au loin.

Son sang se glace aussitôt d'horreur.

Son _père._

Ici.

Sur le campus.

Pour l'héroïne, il n'y a que deux options possibles. Soit cet homme est Volpina et _elle_ risque de se faire attaquer si elle a le malheur de baisser sa garde, soit il est bien celui qu'il prétend être et _il_ est en danger.

La jeune femme surveille fébrilement sa montre tandis que le boulanger vient joyeusement à sa rencontre.

« Ma chérie ! », s'écrie-t-il avec un immense sourire. « Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vue ! »

« P-Papa ? », s'exclame Marinette d'une voix suraiguë. « Que… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je suis venu pour une livraison », explique Tom sans la moindre hésitation. « C'est l'anniversaire d'un des professeurs, et c'est à moi qu'on a commandé le gâteau », précise-t-il en tapotant fièrement le dessus de l'immense carton qu'il porte sous le bras.

« C'est… C'est super », balbutie Marinette, encore sous le choc.

« Oui », approuve son interlocuteur en souriant de plus belle et en bombant triomphalement le torse. « La réputation de notre boulangerie s'étend de plus en plus et bientôt, on ne parlera plus que de nous dans tout Paris ! »

Tom s'interrompt brusquement et, fronçant les sourcils, se penche légèrement vers sa fille.

« Et toi, est-ce que ça va ? », lui demande-t-il d'une voix inquiète. « Je te trouve un peu pâlotte. Je sais que tu as beaucoup d'examens ces temps-ci, mais fais attention à ne pas te surmener. La santé, c'est important ! »

« Oui ! », réplique un peu trop rapidement Marinette. « Je vais bien ! Très bien ! C'est… J'ai juste veillé un peu tard hier, rien de méchant… »

Manifestement peu convaincu, Tom lui jette un coup d'œil sceptique. Mais, décidant visiblement de ne pas insister, il laisse là le sujet et oriente la conversation vers la mère de Marinette et les récentes nouveautés de la boulangerie.

Marinette ne l'écoute qu'à moitié, trop occupée à lutter contre sa panique grandissante pour prêter attention à ses paroles. Elle ne cesse de regarder discrètement sa montre et, soudain, sent son sang se glacer un peu plus dans ses veines.

Cinq minutes.

Cet homme est bel et bien son père.

Il n'en faut pas plus à la jeune femme pour être submergée d'une nouvelle vague de terreur.

Et si Lila le voyait ?

Et si elle le prenait pour cible ?

Il doit s'en aller d'ici. Vite.

 _Pars. Pars.,_ répète-t-elle dans sa tête en une sorte de prière, de tentative de persuasion mentale, d'appel à de quelconques forces cosmiques qui pourraient convaincre son père de quitter le campus _maintenant_.

 _Pars._

Inconscient des tourments dans lesquels sa présence plonge sa fille, Tom continue à lui faire gaiement part des dernières nouvelles concernant leur famille.

« … d'ailleurs », lance-t-il joyeusement, « je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais ta grand-mère… »

 _Pars._

« … est passée à la maison l'autre jour. Elle aurait bien aimé te voir… »

 _Je t'aime, Papa. Pars, s'il te plaît._

« … , mais elle avait un avion à prendre pour l'Espagne. Du coup… »

 _S'il te plaît._

« … elle ne pouvait vraiment pas rester. Mais – »

« Je suis désolée, mais je dois y aller ! », le coupe brusquement Marinette, incapable de rester plus longtemps sans réagir. « J'ai un cours qui commence _maintenant_. Et je ne voudrais pas non plus te mettre en retard ! », conclut-elle en jetant un regard affolé autour d'elle.

Surpris par cette soudaine interruption, Tom reste un instant sans réagir, avant de sourire tendrement à sa fille.

« Tu as raison, ma chérie », approuve-t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule. « Et n'oublie pas que si tu veux faire une pause dans tes révisions et passer nous dire bonjour, ta mère et moi serons ravis de te voir. »

« Promis », répond Marinette dans un souffle.

Satisfait, Tom se penche vers sa fille et, passant son bras libre autour d'elle, la serre fort contre lui.

« Prends soin de toi, ma chérie », lui glisse-t-il en s'éloignant. « Au revoir. »

Déchirée entre la peur que cette rencontre n'ait de terrible répercutions, la tristesse de devoir laisser partir son père adoré si vite et le soulagement de le voir enfin quitter cet endroit si dangereux pour lui tant que Lila rôde encore, Marinette le suit longuement du regard.

« Au revoir, Papa. »

* * *

Le lendemain, alors que la journée touche à sa fin, Marinette se trouve seule chez Adrien quand le son d'une alarme retenti soudain dans les airs. Il ne faut qu'une seconde à la jeune femme pour se transformer et gagner l'extérieur, et une nouvelle seconde encore pour repérer un nuage de fumée troublant les rayons du soleil couchant.

Sans perdre un instant, Ladybug se met en route.

Un mauvais pressentiment lui noue le ventre, comme un avertissement impossible à ignorer.

Une attaque, dès le lendemain de sa rencontre avec son père ?

C'est certainement une coïncidence.

Ce doit être une coïncidence.

 _Pitié, pitié, pitié. Faites que ce soit une coïncidence…_

Le cœur de Ladybug bat lourdement entre ses côtes, faisant pesamment écho à sa terreur croissante. La jeune héroïne bondit précipitamment de toit en toit en ignorant les protestations de ses muscles et la brûlure lancinante qui envahit ses poumons.

La peur la tenaille un peu plus à chaque pas, alors que son mauvais pressentiment ne fait que se confirmer de seconde en seconde.

Plus Ladybug s'avance vers ce qui est sans le moindre doute le lieu d'une nouvelle attaque du Papillon, plus le décor qui défile devant elle lui est familier.

 _Son_ _quartier_.

 _Sa_ _rue_.

Et lorsque ses yeux se posent enfin sur l'immeuble où elle a grandi, Ladybug ne peut retenir un hoquet d'effroi.

* * *

Pendant un bref et terrible instant, Ladybug reste paralysée d'horreur. Son sang reflue de son visage à une telle vitesse qu'elle vacille, au bord du malaise, et n'évite de tomber du toit sur lequel elle se trouve que grâce à la cheminée à laquelle elle se raccroche au dernier instant.

En contrebas, le chaos règne.

D'innocents passants courent dans tous les sens, des alarmes hurlent, des véhicules klaxonnent sans interruption alors qu'ils cherchent à s'éloigner au plus vite.

Mais Ladybug n'en a cure.

Toute son attention est focalisée sur le bâtiment qui se trouve devant elle.

Ou plutôt, sur ce qui _reste_ du bâtiment.

La boulangerie de ses parents a été littéralement éventrée, laissant apparaître un amas de ruines fumantes là où se trouvait autrefois une charmante devanture.

« Oh, non », laisse échapper Ladybug d'une voix blanche. « _Non, non non non !_ »

Retrouvant brutalement la maîtrise de son corps, la jeune femme amorce un mouvement de recul vers une ruelle voisine. Elle dégringole du toit à toute vitesse, glissant précipitamment sur les tuiles d'ardoises avant de tomber lourdement au sol.

« Détransformation ! », lance-t-elle dès l'instant où ses pieds touchent terre.

Reprendre son apparence civile en plein champ de bataille n'est peut-être pas la chose la plus sage à faire, mais la bouffée de panique qui engloutit la jeune héroïne qui est telle qu'elle étouffe tout sens du jugement. Peu importe le Papillon, peu importe sa victime, peu importe le danger actuel et celui à venir.

Jamais _Ladybug_ ne pourra combattre tant que _Marinette_ ne saura pas avec certitude ce qu'il est advenu de ses parents.

Des étincelles de lumière rose s'évanouissent encore que déjà, Marinette se rue en dehors de sa cachette et traverse en courant les quelques mètres qui la séparent encore de la boulangerie familiale.

La jeune femme sent son cœur remonter dans sa gorge en constatant l'ampleur des dégâts. Des blocs de béton jonchent le sol partout où son regard se pose, accompagnés d'éclats de verre, de gâteaux écrasés, d'enveloppes poussiéreuses et de boîtes en carton marquées du logo qu'elle a elle-même créé pour ses parents.

Alors que Marinette tente toujours de se remettre du choc que lui cause cette vision apocalyptique, une pensée terrifiante fait insidieusement son chemin dans son esprit.

Si un _bâtiment_ a pu subir de tels dommages, alors qu'en est-il des _personnes_ qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur ?

Non.

Marinette refuse d'y songer.

Ses parents vont bien.

Il ne peut pas en être autrement.

Ils _doivent_ aller bien.

Mais les vaillantes tentatives d'optimisme ne sont que peu de chose face à l'impitoyable réalité. Peu importe combien elle essaye de chasser toute pensée négative, Marinette sait qu'elle doit s'attendre au pire.

Elle serre les poings, autant pour lutter contre la nausée qui lui retourne l'estomac que les larmes qui lui brûlent les yeux. Elle serre, serre, serre plus fort encore, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes jusqu'au sang.

« MAMAN ! », hurle-t-elle à s'en écorcher les poumons. « PAPA ! »

Mais seuls les cris lointains des parisiens affolés et d'horribles bruits de béton qui craque lui répondent.

Aucune trace de ses parents.

« PAPA ! », reprend la jeune femme en avançant entre les débris. « MAMAN ! Vous êtes là ? Vous m'enten- »

La voix de Marinette se brise soudain sur un sanglot, l'empêchant d'achever sa phrase. Sa vision se trouble et elle doit passer une main sur son visage pour essuyer les larmes de désespoir qui perlent à ses yeux.

Elle ouvre la bouche pour lancer un nouvel appel quand, tout à coup, une voix s'élève.

Une voix extraordinairement, merveilleusement familière.

« _Marinette !_ »

Les pupilles dilatées d'horreur, le visage couvert de poussière, mais vivante et visiblement en un seul morceau, Sabine apparaît soudainement dans le champ de vision de sa fille.

« Maman ! », s'écrie la jeune femme en se précipitant vers sa mère.

Marinette passe ses bras autour de la frêle silhouette de Sabine et la serre de toutes ses forces contre elle. Fort, fort, plus fort encore, comme si elle voulait ne jamais la laisser partir.

La vague de soulagement qui déferle sur Marinette est telle que la jeune femme manque de s'écrouler à terre, genoux coupés par l'émotion. Ses joues sont baignées de larmes, ses jambes tremblantes, et son cœur bat à une telle vitesse au creux de sa poitrine que la tête lui en tourne.

« Tu vas bien », hoquette-t-elle entre deux sanglots, pressant ses doigts sur les épaules de sa mère pour s'assurer que ses yeux ne lui jouent pas des tours. « Tu vas bien… »

Soudain, une terrible réalisation foudroie la jeune femme.

Le merveilleux sentiment de soulagement qu'elle éprouvait jusque-là reflue en un éclair, remplacé par une nouvelle vague de terreur. Marinette tourne la tête à droite, à gauche, et réalise avec une indicible horreur que sa mère est _seule_.

« Et Papa ? », demande-t-elle en cherchant désespérément son père du regard.

« Je… Je ne sais pas », répond Sabine, les larmes aux yeux. « J'étais près de la porte quand… quand il y a eu ce… cette… Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Mais j'étais près de la porte quand tout est arrivé, et ton père était dans l'arrière-boutique. J'ai pu m'échapper, mais il… Je ne l'ai pas vu sortir », conclut-elle en jetant un coup d'œil éperdu à ce qui n'est plus qu'un champ de ruines.

L'annonce de Sabine fait à Marinette l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

Vif, cruel, mortellement douloureux.

Serrant les dents pour s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots, la jeune femme se dégage doucement de son étreinte avec sa mère. Elle tourne la tête vers la boulangerie, tandis qu'une lueur déterminée s'allume lentement au fond de ses prunelles.

Marinette refuse de croire que le pire puisse être arrivé à son père.

L'espoir est là.

Puissant, vivace, guidant ses pensées tel un phare dans la nuit.

Marinette s'y accroche avec l'énergie du désespoir. Hors de question pour elle d'abandonner si elle a ne serait-ce qu'une chance de pouvoir venir en aide à son père.

« Reste ici ! », ordonne-t-elle à sa mère. « Je vais voir ! »

« Non, attend ! », s'exclame Sabine d'une voix horrifiée. « Tu ne peux pas- »

Mais ignorant le cri de détresse de sa mère, Marinette pivote sur ses talons et s'enfonce dans les entrailles du bâtiment.

Si son esprit fonctionnait encore avec autre chose qu'un espoir fou et une terreur panique, elle comprendrait certainement les inquiétudes de sa mère. Mais là, elle n'a pas le choix. Soit elle agit, soit elle s'effondre.

Et elle ne s'effondrera pas.

« Marinette, c'est dangereux », lui fait remarquer Tikki avec une angoisse non dissimulée, tandis que son amie passe sous le chambranle à moitié écroulé d'une porte. « Tu n'es pas transformée, si la moindre chose te tombe dessus… »

Mais les avertissements de Tikki restent eux aussi lettre morte.

Toute la volonté de Marinette est tendue vers un seul objectif : trouver son père.

Le trouver, à tout prix.

Manœuvrant avec d'infinies précautions, la jeune femme contourne des tas de gravas deux fois plus hauts qu'elle et enjambe tant et tant de débris qu'elle en perd le compte. Son regard court autour d'elle à la recherche de la moindre trace de son père, et son cœur saigne un peu plus à chaque fois qu'elle reconnaît l'un de ces objets qui faisaient le quotidien de ses parents.

La caisse enregistreuse, broyée au point d'être à peine identifiable.

La porte d'un four, arrachée par le choc.

Un carnet taché de poussière, une horloge au verre explosé.

Tout autant de rappels de la terrible catastrophe qui vient de frapper sa famille.

Tout autant de choses que Marinette tente désespérément d'ignorer et de ranger dans un coin inaccessible de son esprit. La situation est trop dangereuse pour qu'elle puisse se permettre de se laisser distraire.

Elle doit trouver son père.

Rien d'autre n'importe.

Serrant les dents, Marinette poursuit sa lente progression.

Il lui faut encore plusieurs longues, angoissantes, _insupportables_ secondes pour gagner le fond l'arrière-boutique. Mais lorsque la jeune femme atteint enfin son objectif, son regard se pose aussitôt sur une forme inanimée gisant au sol.

Deux mots s'impriment aussitôt dans son esprit.

« _Papa_ » et « _rouge_ ».

Beaucoup, beaucoup trop de rouge.

Beaucoup, beaucoup trop de _sang._


	14. Chapter 14

Marinette reste un instant immobile, incapable d'esquisser ne serait-ce qu'un geste en direction de son père tant la peur de ce qu'elle va découvrir la paralyse. Son cœur bat lourdement dans ses tempes, étouffant à ce point les bruits extérieurs que cette terrible scène lui semble étrangement suspendue hors de la réalité.

Comme si le reste du monde avait soudain disparu.

Comme si elle se retrouvait désormais piégée dans le plus ignoble des cauchemars.

 _Oh, si seulement ce pouvait n'être qu'un cauchemar…_

Mais ces épouvantables événements sont hélas on ne peut plus réels, et la peur qui glace Marinette jusqu'au plus profond de ses os est telle que la jeune femme n'est désormais plus rien d'autre que de la pure terreur.

Jamais, _jamais_ elle n'a eu aussi peur de sa vie.

Elle a besoin de savoir comment va son père, tout en étant terrorisée à l'idée de découvrir ce qu'il est réellement advenu de lui.

Elle veut avancer.

Elle veut s'enfuir.

Elle a peur, peur, _tellement_ peur…

Soudain, un gémissement sourd arrache Marinette à sa transe horrifiée.

« _Papa !_ », s'exclame-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Comme mue par un ressort, elle se précipite vers lui et s'agenouille à ses côtés.

« Papa », répète-t-elle dans un sanglot, tout en prenant instinctivement sa main dans la sienne.

Peinant manifestement à garder conscience, son père pose sur elle un regard vitreux. Sa respiration est lourde, hachée, comme s'il devait mobiliser toute ses forces pour réussir ne serait-ce qu'à _respirer_.

« M-Marinette… », murmure-t-il dans un souffle.

La vision de Marinette se brouille alors que des larmes lui montent aux yeux.

Son père est vivant, bel et bien _vivant_ , mais grièvement blessé. Son corps est couvert d'innombrables coupures, sa tête saigne abondamment et son bras forme un angle étrange, là où une plaie béante laisse apparaître le blanc de l'os.

Un bruit sourd résonne depuis la rue, signe évident que la victime du Papillon continue de semer le chaos au dehors. Mais pour la première fois depuis qu'elle a reçu ses boucles d'oreilles, Marinette ne prête strictement _aucune_ attention à ce nouveau vilain.

Des années passées à lutter contre le mal ne l'ont pas préparée à affronter une pareille situation.

En cet instant précis, elle n'est plus une héroïne. Elle n'est rien d'autre qu'une petite fille, terrifiée à l'idée de peut-être perdre son père.

D'étouffantes bouffées d'angoisse engorgent les poumons de Marinette, qui prend de profondes inspirations pour tenter de maîtriser son souffle. Luttant contre une violente envie de vomir qui lui retourne l'estomac, elle se force à observer les blessures de cet homme qui compte tant pour elle. Son regard court sur ses bras, son torse, sa tête, alors qu'elle tente désespérément de réfléchir à la façon dont elle pourrait l'aider.

 _Que faire ?_

 _Que faire ?_

Elle connaît les gestes de premiers secours, pourtant.

Elle devrait pouvoir agir d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Mais la terreur glacée qui coule dans ses veines engourdit son cerveau. Toute pensée cohérente a déserté son esprit, le laissant impitoyablement vide.

Marinette essaye de puiser dans son courage pour trouver la force de faire _enfin_ quelque chose d'utile quand, soudain, elle sent un liquide chaud sous ses doigts. Elle baisse instinctivement les yeux et se fige aussitôt.

En tant que Ladybug, elle est habituée à se voir habillée d'une vive couleur écarlate.

Mais là, elle n'est que Marinette, et ses mains sont rouges du sang de son père.

Elle l'a serré contre lui sans même le réaliser, laissant le liquide cramoisi qui s'échappe de ses plaies couvrir ses mains, ses bras, jusqu'à maculer même son T-shirt.

(L'un de ceux que lui à offert Adrien et qui – certainement pas par coïncidence - représente un adorable chaton gris roulé en boule.

L'un de ses t-shirts préférés, aussi – et certainement pas par coïncidence non plus.)

Marinette ignore combien de temps elle fixe avec une horreur incrédule la tache sombre qui grossit sur le tissu - des secondes, des minutes, des heures ? -, quand soudain, une main se pose doucement sur son épaule.

La jeune femme sursaute aussi brusquement que si elle avait été traversée par une décharge électrique.

« Marinette », s'exclame Chat Noir en écartant vivement ses doigts d'elle. « C'est moi. »

Le héros pose ensuite son regard sur Tom et pâlit sensiblement.

« Oh non », laisse-t-il échapper dans un souffle.

Puis, sans ajouter un mot de plus, il sort son bâton et en presse rapidement quelques touches. Le téléphone de Marinette sonne presque aussitôt, faisant tressaillir une seconde fois sa propriétaire.

Chat Noir raccroche alors que Marinette lui jette un regard effaré.

« Désolé », s'excuse-t-il d'une voix sombre. « Il fallait que je vérifie. »

Il faut une seconde à la jeune femme pour se rendre compte que son coéquipier vient tout juste d'appliquer l'un des nombreux protocoles d'urgence qu'ils ont tous deux mis en place pour s'assurer qu'ils n'ont pas affaire à Volpina.

Et au même instant, elle réalise avec une horreur glaçante que dans sa précipitation à venir en aide à sa famille, elle n'a pas songé un instant à s'inquiéter de la présence de son ennemie.

Elle a baissé sa garde.

Non, pire que ça.

Elle l'a complètement, totalement, _stupidement_ oubliée.

Si elle avait eu le malheur de croiser le chemin de Volpina durant ces quelques minutes, cette dernière n'aurait eu aucun mal à se jouer d'elle et à l'attirer dans un piège pour s'emparer de son miraculous.

Plus livide que jamais, Marinette porte machinalement ses doigts à l'une de ses boucles d'oreille.

À quel point une héroïne peut-elle compter sur sa propre chance pour s'en sortir ?

« J'ai croisé des secouristes un peu plus haut dans la rue », reprend Chat Noir, inconscient de la terrible prise de conscience que ses paroles ont provoquées chez sa partenaire. « Je leur ai dit de venir par ici au cas où, ils ne devraient pas tarder. »

Hochant mécaniquement la tête, Marinette reporte son attention sur son père.

Ce Chat Noir est bien Chat Noir, et sa propre inquiétude est trop grande pour qu'elle trouve la force de s'attarder plus longtemps sur son manque de lucidité. Seuls comptent son père et ces secours, qui, elle l'espère du plus profond de son âme, ne tarderont guère à arriver.

Marinette baisse le regard sur l'homme allongé devant elle et sent son cœur se serrer un peu plus.

La respiration de Tom est laborieuse et des gouttes de sueur roulent à présent sur son visage d'une pâleur de craie, se mêlant aux trop nombreux filets de sang qui coulent de ses blessures. Terrassée par un profond sentiment de désespoir et d'impuissance, Marinette serre un peu plus la main de son père entre ses doigts tremblant.

Elle voudrait pouvoir lui dire quelque chose.

Le rassurer. Lui affirmer que tout ira bien. Lui répéter à quel point elle l'aime et combien elle fera tout ce qui y est – littéralement – en son pouvoir pour l'aider.

Mais ses émotions se sont logées en une boule inextricable au fond de sa gorge, l'empêchant d'articuler le moindre son. Privée de sa voix, Marinette ne peut que prier de toute ses forces, de toute son âme, pour que son père s'en sorte.

 _Pitié,_ se répète-t-elle avec ferveur. _Pitié._

 _Faites qu'il vive._

* * *

Soudain, conformément aux prédictions de Chat Noir, un groupe de secouristes fait irruption dans l'arrière-boutique. Il ne leur faut qu'un instant pour saisir toute la gravité de la situation et pour se déployer autour de Tom avec une coordination née d'une longue pratique.

Alors que l'un des sauveteurs réclame plus d'espace aux deux témoins de la scène, Chat Noir saisit doucement Marinette par le coude pour l'aider à se relever.

Encore sous le choc, la jeune femme s'exécute sans mot dire.

Elle recule de quelques pas, mains serrées autour de son corps en geste de protection. Ses immenses yeux écarquillés d'horreurs restent rivés sur les secouristes, observant leurs déplacements avec une sorte de fascination cauchemardesque.

C'est comme si toute conscience avait quitté son corps, la laissant spectatrice impuissante de ce ballet surréaliste qui se déroule devant elle.

Peu importe combien elle souhaiterait ardemment que ces terrible images ne s'impriment jamais dans sa mémoire, elle n'arrive pas à détourner le regard. Elle enregistre tout. Les mouvements experts des sauveteurs. Les trousses de secours grandes ouvertes aux côtés de son père. La civière, que l'on prépare non loin de lui. Les blessures, les compresses, le sang.

 _Tellement, tellement de sang._

Sans même que Marinette le réalise, Chat Noir passe doucement un bras autour de ses épaules, comme si elle était une fragile chose en verre prête à s'effondrer s'il ne l'aidait pas à tenir en un seul morceau.

Ce qui est certainement le cas, quelque part.

Durant des secondes qui lui paraissent des heures, elle reste ainsi immobile, puisant dans la présence de son coéquipier la force de se tenir debout.

Soudain, alors que la plupart des secouristes s'affairent à présent autour de la civière, l'un d'eux s'écarte et se dirige droit vers Chat Noir et Marinette.

« Vous devriez partir », leur annonce-t-il d'un ton sans réplique.

Livide, Marinette chancelle. Ses genoux se dérobent sous elle et ce n'est que grâce à la poigne ferme de Chat Noir qu'elle évite de s'écrouler au sol.

Milles hypothèses affolées déferlent dans son esprit, noyant dans le chaos le plus total le peu de sang-froid qu'elle avait péniblement réussi à rassembler.

 _Partir ?_

« Je… P- _Pourquoi_ ? », balbutie-t-elle d'une voix blanche, incapable de lutter contre la brusque bouffée d'angoisse qui l'engloutit tout à coup. « Est-ce que… ? »

Ses paroles s'étranglent dans sa gorge alors que ses lèvres refusent de formuler l'indicible.

Qu'arrive-t-il à son père, pour que les secours les congédient si brutalement ?

 _Est-il… ?_

Non.

Elle refuse d'y songer.

Tremblant de tous ses membres, Marinette se raccroche de plus belle à Chat Noir. La panique qui s'insinue en elle l'étouffe, l'étrangle, l'empêchant de reprendre son souffle.

Elle ne sait plus comment respirer.

Elle ouvre la bouche, cherchant désespérément à aspirer cette goulée d'oxygène salvatrice qui lui fait tant défaut, mais c'est comme si ses poumons refusaient de fonctionner.

Elle se noie.

Dans l'air, le désespoir, la peur.

Alors qu'elle porte machinalement sa main à sa gorge, elle sent soudain Chat Noir la serrer un peu plus fort contre elle. Ses doigts exercent une pression significative sur son épaule, le côté de son corps épouse le sien, juste avant que sa main ne vienne finalement se placer dans son dos pour tracer de grands cercles en geste de soutien et de réconfort.

Tandis que Marinette tente de reprendre le contrôle de respiration, Chat Noir jette un coup d'œil perçant au secouriste qui leur fait face. Il déglutit péniblement, cherchant ses mots pour formuler cette question qui, il le devine, brûle les lèvres de sa coéquipière sans que cette dernière n'ose la poser.

« C'est son père », explique-t-il d'une voix bien moins assurée qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, tout en désignant Marinette d'un geste du menton. « Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça va aller ? »

Le regard du sauveteur s'adoucit sensiblement, puis se pose sur la jeune femme.

« Je vais être franc avec vous », lui annonce-t-il sans ciller. « Les blessures de votre père sont graves, même s'il y a des chances pour qu'elles soient en réalité beaucoup plus impressionnantes qu'il n'y paraît. Mais on ne peut pas rester ici, c'est trop dangereux. Le bâtiment risque de s'écrouler à tout instant », précise-t-il en désignant les décombres d'un large geste de la main. « Nous devons partir. Et vous aussi », conclut-il en jetant un regard appuyé à Chat Noir.

Le jeune homme approuve d'un bref signe de la tête, saisissant pleinement l'avertissement sans équivoque que leur adresse le secouriste.

Il commence à s'éloigner de la scène et, voyant que sa partenaire n'esquisse pas le moindre geste pour le suivre, passe de nouveau son bras autour d'elle et l'entraîne doucement vers la rue.

« Mon père… », commence Marinette en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet derrière elle.

« … est entre de bonnes mains », complète Chat Noir d'un ton qu'il espère rassurant. « Les médecins s'occupent de lui. »

Le regard perdu dans vague, la jeune femme hoche distraitement la tête. Ses yeux sont brillants de larmes, son visage d'une pâleur de cire, et Chat Noir sent sa poitrine se serrer devant la terrible détresse qui marque ses traits.

Voir Marinette ainsi lui brise le cœur.

Il voudrait pouvoir faire plus.

Il voudrait _tellement_ pouvoir faire plus.

Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il effacerait sa peine, sa peur et cet horrible désastre qui vient de frapper sa famille de plein fouet.

Mais il n'est pas le héros dont Tom Dupain a besoin.

Ses propres pouvoirs n'apportent que misère et destruction, bien loin de l'extraordinaire magie salvatrice de Ladybug. Pour l'heure, il ne peut rien faire d'autre que laisser les sauveurs agir et, il l'espère, apporter un semblant de réconfort à sa précieuse coéquipière.

Serrant un peu plus Marinette contre lui, Chat Noir relève fièrement le menton, une lueur résolue dans le regard.

Il ne peut soigner les blessures, pas plus qu'il ne peut restaurer les dégâts causés par ce nouveau super vilain.

Mais il peut se battre. Protéger sa Lady et tous les parisiens qui ont encore besoin de son aide.

Et il le fera.

De toutes ses forces.

* * *

Procédant avec mille précautions, les deux jeunes gens poursuivent leur progression vers la sortie de la boulangerie.

Des explosions qui retentissent au loin rythment leur avancée, comme un impitoyable rappel du rôle qu'il leur reste encore à tenir.

Marinette peut sentir Chat Noir crisper légèrement les doigts sur son épaule à chaque nouveau bruit. Ses yeux d'un vert électrique reflètent une concentration intense et ses mâchoires serrées trahissent une tension de plus en plus vive.

Dès l'instant où ils posent les pieds dehors, Chat Noir se tourne vers sa coéquipière. Il s'efforce d'arborer une expression rassurante, mais la rigidité de ses épaules et la fébrilité de ses gestes réduisent ses efforts à néant.

La situation est désastreuse.

Impossible de prétendre le contraire.

Le jeune homme laisse échapper une légère quinte de toux pour s'éclaircir la gorge et plonge son regard dans celui de Marinette.

« Je peux gérer le vilain tout seul », lui annonce-t-il d'une voix tendue. « Reste avec ta mère. Je te préviendrai quand j'aurai fini. »

La proposition de Chat Noir fait à Marinette l'effet d'une gifle en pleine figure.

« Non ! », s'exclame-t-elle instinctivement.

Ce n'est qu'en voyant Chat Noir la dévisager avec effarement que Marinette prend conscience de ce qu'implique sa réponse.

Elle pourrait profiter de cette porte de sortie que lui offre gracieusement son partenaire et, pour une fois, s'abstenir de combattre. Elle pourrait soutenir sa mère dans cette difficile épreuve, accompagner son père à l'hôpital.

Mais si Marinette a réagi par pur automatisme, chaque seconde qui s'écoule ne fait que lui donner un peu plus l'impression que sa décision est _juste_.

Ses instincts d'héroïne lui sont chevillés au corps. Gravés au plus profond de ses os, coulant jusqu'aux confins de ses veines.

Elle pourrait donner la priorité à la fille sous le masque et laisser Paris sans sa protectrice toute de rouge et noir vêtue.

Mais rester en retrait et laisser Chat Noir se battre seul ?

Hors de question.

« Non », répète-t-elle en secouant obstinément la tête, coupant court à toutes les protestations que son coéquipier s'apprête à émettre. « On est une équipe. On doit combattre ensemble. Surtout en ce moment », conclut-elle d'un ton lugubre.

Ravalant ses paroles, Chat Noir approuve d'un bref geste du menton. Marinette n'a même pas besoin de développer son propos pour qu'il saisisse son allusion. Le nom de Volpina plane entre eux, telle une ombre sinistre et menaçante.

Les épaules basses, Marinette pousse un profond soupir et jette un regard lourd de tristesse à sa mère.

« Je te rejoins dans cinq minutes. »

* * *

Les retrouvailles de Marinette avec sa mère sont poignantes.

En larmes, Sabine se rue vers sa fille dès qu'elle l'aperçoit pour la serrer de toutes ses forces contre son cœur.

Marinette lui rend son étreinte, sans réussir à retrouver ce sentiment de profond soulagement qu'elle avait éprouvé en l'apercevant la première fois. Sa conversation avec Chat Noir a ravivé cette sensation de malaise, de suspicion, de tension quasi-omniprésente qui est la sienne depuis qu'elle a découvert les véritables capacités de son ennemie.

Volpina rôde.

Elle doit rester vigilante.

Debout aux côtés de celle qui affirme être sa mère, Marinette tente de rassembler ses esprits. Mais en dépit de ses efforts, elle a toutes les peines du monde à se concentrer.

Elle a la sensation de n'être plus qu'une boule de nerfs et d'angoisse. Un nœud d'émotions oppressantes et de tension fébrile, dans laquelle s'entremêlent inextricablement la crainte que sa mère ne soit pas celle qu'elle prétend, ses peurs concernant la santé de son père et la terreur que quoi que ce soit puisse arriver à Chat Noir en son absence.

Ses pensées ne cessent de naviguer de l'un à l'autre, sans qu'elle ne réussisse à garder la même direction plus de quelques secondes.

Au milieu de cette tempête qui fait rage dans son esprit, Marinette essaye malgré tout de garder le cap.

Elle ne doit pas se laisser distraire.

Elle doit rester attentive. Prudente. Factuelle.

Ce n'est qu'ainsi qu'elle parviendra à déjouer les pièges de Volpina.

Ses yeux d'un bleu perçant scrutent la scène qui s'étale devant elle, guettant la moindre anomalie, analysant le moindre mouvement. Elle remarque la présence de passants affolés descendant la rue en courant. Aperçoit quelques feuilles de papier qui volettent encore dans les airs, planant sur les lieux du sinistre tels de minuscules fantômes. Note l'arrivée d'une ambulance qui se gare devant la boulangerie et voit l'un des secouristes en ouvrir la porte – certainement pour préparer l'évacuation de son père, réalise-t-elle avec un pincement de cœur.

Refusant de prendre le risque de se laisser distraire par une nouvelle bouffée d'angoisse, Marinette détourne rapidement les yeux.

Mais soudain, un nouveau mouvement ramène son attention vers l'ambulance.

Elle voit un sauveteur discuter brièvement avec l'un de ses collègues, puis s'approcher d'elle à grandes enjambées. Une brusque décharge d'adrénaline déferle aussitôt dans ses veines, propulsant son rythme cardiaque vers des sommets encore inconnus.

« Mademoiselle, vous saignez », lui lance l'homme en arrivant à son niveau. « Laissez-moi vous exami- »

« Merci, ça ira », le coupe Marinette d'une voix tranchante.

Son regard reste rivé sur la main que le sauveteur a levé dans sa direction, à l'affût du moindre geste suspect.

Derrière ce secouriste soi-disant bien intentionné se cache peut-être Volpina.

Elle ne doit pas se laisser distraire.

« Marinette… », commence Sabine d'une voix inquiète.

« Je vais bien », lui affirme Marinette avec un sourire tendu. « Ce… ce n'est pas mon sang », conclut-elle dans un souffle, ignorant vaillamment les nouvelles larmes qui lui montent aux yeux à ce terrible rappel.

« Ecoutez, je ne fais que mon métier », soupire le sauveteur avec agacement.

Mais Marinette ne l'écoute plus.

Elle le jauge avec une franche hostilité, comme pour le mettre au défi de tenter quoi que ce soit qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Alors qu'elle plie machinalement les genoux, prête à répondre au moindre geste agressif, un agent de police arrive à son tour.

L'agent Roger, réalise-t-elle soudainement.

« Allez, circulez », ordonne-t-il au secouriste. « Vous devez évacuer la zone et si cette jeune femme refuse de se faire examiner, alors ça ne sert à rien d'insister. »

Le secouriste ouvre la bouche pour protester, puis, se ravisant finalement, tourne les talons et retourne vers l'ambulance en secouant la tête d'un geste désabusé. Marinette le suit des yeux, braquant sur lui un regard si intense qu'elle ne doute pas un instant qu'il – ou _elle ?_ \- doit en ressentir physiquement le poids.

L'homme poursuit malgré tout sa route comme si de rien n'était, jusqu'à finalement passer derrière l'ambulance – et hors de vue de Marinette.

« C'est valable pour vous aussi », reprend soudain l'agent Roger en se tournant vers Sabine et Marinette. « Vous devez vous écarter d'ici. »

Détachant aussitôt ses yeux du véhicule derrière lequel a disparu le sauveteur, la jeune femme fixe l'agent Roger avec une expression scandalisée.

« C'est mon mari ! », proteste énergiquement Sabine en désignant machinalement les lieux du drame.

« Et c'est mon père », renchérit aussitôt Marinette, une étincelle de défit brillant dans ses yeux d'un bleu limpide.

« Et c'est aussi une zone de combat », rétorque impitoyablement l'agent Roger. « Ecoutez », reprend-il d'une voix conciliante, « je tiens juste à ce qu'il n'y ait pas plus de blessés et à ce que personne ne gêne les sauveteurs. Je vous demande juste de vous éloigner un peu. »

Voyant que ni Marinette ni Sabine n'amorcent le moindre geste pour lui obéir, l'agent Roger se place entre elles, les saisit chacune par le coude et les entraîne doucement à l'écart.

« Je suis désolé, il s'agit du protocole », s'excuse-t-il en continuant d'avancer. « Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les secouristes connaissent bien leur travail. Et vous pourrez aller où vous voulez dès que l'attaque sera terminée. »

Marinette ne l'écoute qu'à moitié, le regard de nouveau rivé sur l'ambulance garée devant chez elle. De nouveaux sauveteurs s'affairent autour du véhicule, signe de l'évacuation imminente de son père, et elle a l'impression qu'on écartèle son cœur en deux.

Son intuition concernant le secouriste est-elle juste ou n'est-ce que sa paranoïa qui lui empoisonne l'esprit ?

Et si elle venait tout juste de laisser s'échapper Volpina ?

Et si cette dernière profitait de ses pouvoirs pour s'en prendre de nouveau à son père ?

 _Et si… ?_

L'esprit en pleine confusion, Marinette en oublie un bref instant de se concentrer sur ses gestes.

Ce n'est que trop tard qu'elle réalise que l'agent Roger a lâché sa mère depuis déjà plusieurs mètres, et qu'il l'entraîne à présent en direction d'une ruelle déserte.


	15. Chapter 15

Le cœur de Marinette se décroche de sa poitrine.

C'est la seule interprétation logique que la jeune femme voit pour expliquer cette vertigineuse sensation de vide qui la saisit alors qu'elle réalise que l'agent Roger l'éloigne sciemment du moindre témoin.

« Lâchez-moi ! », s'exclame-t-elle en essayant de dégager son bras.

Mais loin d'obtempérer, l'agent Roger raffermit au contraire sa prise autour de son coude et accélère le pas.

Marinette jette un coup d'œil éperdu autour d'elle et sent un filet de sueur glacée descendre le long de son épine dorsale. Un unique angle de bâtiment la sépare désormais de la boulangerie et des quelques personnes encore agglutinées autour, mais c'est suffisant.

L'agent Roger et elle sont _seuls_.

La jeune femme se débat de plus belle pour tenter de s'extraire de ce qui commence dangereusement à ressembler à une tentative de kidnapping, avec hélas pour seul résultat d'agacer un peu plus son ravisseur.

« Ça suffit, mademoiselle ! », lui ordonne-t-il sèchement. « Si vous continuez, je vous arrête pour refus d'obéir à un agent de police. »

Pour mieux appuyer ses paroles, l'agent Roger imprime une violente secousse au bras de Marinette. Son énorme main recouvre tout le coude de la jeune femme et ses doigts s'enfoncent si profondément dans sa chair qu'elle ne peut retenir une exclamation de douleur.

« Refus d'obéir à Volpina, vous voulez dire ? », rétorque-t-elle, les yeux étincelants de colère.

Un sourire mauvais tord le visage de l'agent Roger.

« À ton avis ? », lui lance-t-il avec une jubilation cruelle.

Son regard s'attarde lourdement sur les boucles d'oreilles de Marinette et la jeune femme sent son sang se glacer un peu plus dans ses veines.

Le doute n'est désormais plus permis.

En dépit de sa volonté de se montrer vigilante, en dépit de ces efforts surhumains qu'elle a déployés pour garder son sang-froid et ne pas s'effondrer sur elle-même, elle a échoué.

Elle a baissé sa garde et foncé tête baissée dans le piège fort opportunément tendu par Volpina.

À présent, Marinette ne voit plus qu'une seule solution pour se sortir de cette terrible situation dans laquelle l'a placée son ennemie. Une mesure désespérée, qu'elle aurait voulu ne jamais appliquer un jour et dont la simple idée lui laisse un goût amer sur la langue.

Prendre son apparence d'héroïne devant témoin va à l'encontre de ses instincts les plus primaires, mais elle n'a pas le choix.

Il faut qu'elle se transforme.

 _Maintenant_.

Marinette ouvre la bouche et prend une profonde inspiration.

« Ti- »

Une vive décharge de douleur la coupe en pleine phrase.

Une claque magistrale, que le prétendu agent Roger lui assène en pleine mâchoire juste après avoir lâché son bras.

La violence du choc est telle que Marinette bascule en arrière, heurtant de plein fouet le mur qui se trouve derrière elle. Son crâne cogne la pierre et pendant un bref instant, elle voit milles étoiles danser devant ses yeux.

Sonnée, la jeune femme se laisse glisser au sol.

« _Tssss_ », siffle l'officier en secouant ironiquement la tête. « Bien essayé, Ladybug, mais je connais le truc. Je ne te laisserai pas te transformer. »

Alors que son adversaire s'approche d'elle, Marinette secoue légèrement la tête pour tenter de remettre ses pensées en ordre.

Pendant un bref instant, elle oublie son père, Chat Noir, le vilain qui rôde encore et sa mère qui doit certainement s'inquiéter de sa disparition. Son esprit tout entier est focalisé sur une chose et une seule : trouver un moyen d'échapper à Volpina.

Et pour ça, Marinette ne doute pas un instant qu'elle doit impérativement réussir à se transformer en Ladybug.

C'est son unique option.

Sans ses pouvoirs, jamais elle n'arrivera à égaler la force brute de ce soi-disant officier de police qui la toise à présent avec une expression triomphante.

Un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, l'agent Roger se penche vers Marinette et tend la main vers elle. Son regard de prédateur et ses doigts écartés comme une serre donnent à la jeune femme l'horrible impression de n'être qu'une proie sans défense, prête à se faire happer en un instant.

Mais sans défense, Marinette ne l'est pas.

Son ennemie a peut-être réussi à la mettre à terre – au sens propre comme au figuré - , mais elle ne l'a pas vaincue. Pas encore.

Et hors de question pour la jeune héroïne de se rendre sans combattre.

À l'instant même où la main de l'officier arrive au niveau de son visage, Marinette ramène sa jambe contre elle et la déplie de toutes ses forces. Son pied fend les airs à toute vitesse pour s'écraser contre le genou de son agresseur avec un bruit sourd.

Aussitôt, l'homme s'écroule à terre dans un grognement de douleur.

C'est l'opportunité que Marinette attendait.

Ignorant les protestations de son corps meurtri, elle pose ses mains à plat contre le sol rugueux, prend appui sur ses paumes et bondit hors de portée du prétendu agent de police.

« Tikki, transforme-moi ! », lance-t-elle dans un cri de désespoir.

Elle sent aussitôt une vague d'énergie merveilleusement familière courir le long de son corps, l'enveloppant tout entière avant de disparaître dans une nuée d'étincelles roses.

Marinette n'a même pas besoin de baisser les yeux sur sa tenue pour s'assurer qu'elle est à présent transformée en Ladybug. Cette impression de puissance qui déferle dans ses veines, ce sentiment de pouvoir réagir à n'importe quoi en une fraction de seconde, le poids subtil de son yo-yo contre sa hanche… Elle _sait_.

Elle est une héroïne, et les coups de Volpina ne pourront plus rien contre elle.

Alors que Ladybug se met en garde, un hurlement de rage s'élève soudain dans la ruelle. Devant elle, l'agent Roger se relève et se transforme dans un éclair orangé, laissant place à une Volpina au visage déformé de fureur.

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! », crache-t-elle d'un ton haineux. « Tu as peut-être réussi à te transformer, mais je finirai par mettre la main sur ton miraculous. Paris n'a pas besoin d'une héroïne comme toi ! »

Sur cet éclat de colère, Volpina porte sa flûte à ses lèvres pour invoquer des dizaines de copies d'elle-même – sa technique de prédilection pour mettre fin à un combat, commence à réaliser Ladybug – et s'enfuit prestement.

Poussant un profond soupir, Ladybug se passe la main sur le visage d'un geste las.

Elle sent des ondes de douleur pulser depuis son menton, mais le moment n'est pas venu de s'apitoyer sur son sort. L'alerte a été particulièrement chaude et le combat est encore loin d'être fini.

Alors, sans perdre un instant, la jeune femme lance son yo-yo dans les airs et s'envole vers les toits.

* * *

Le trajet de Ladybug sur les tuiles d'ardoises n'est guère long.

À peine a-t-elle passé un immeuble qu'elle touche de nouveau terre, à tout juste quelques mètres de l'endroit où Volpina l'a rejointe en premier lieu. Le bon sens et son devoir d'héroïne voudraient certainement qu'elle se précipite directement à la rencontre du vilain qui erre encore dans les rues de Paris, mais elle ne peut oublier sa mère, qui se consume peut-être d'inquiétude en réalisant que sa fille a disparu.

Il ne lui faut qu'un instant pour repérer la frêle silhouette de Sabine, errant dans la foule tel un oiseau affolé.

Ladybug sent une boule se lover au fond de sa gorge en découvrant le visage décomposé de sa mère. Alors que cette dernière l'aperçoit et se précipite vers elle, l'héroïne serre les poings de toutes ses forces pour dissimuler le tremblement qui n'a cessé d'agiter ses mains depuis qu'elle a découvert son père.

Elle n'est plus Marinette, jeune femme dévastée par le malheur qui frappe sa famille.

Elle est Ladybug. Héroïne et protectrice de Paris.

Ce n'est pas le moment de craquer.

« Ladybug ! », s'exclame Sabine d'une voix paniquée. « Ma fille Marinette… »

« … est en sécurité », complète la jeune femme avec, elle l'espère, suffisamment de sang-froid pour que sa propre détresse passe inaperçue. « Je l'ai croisée en arrivant », poursuit-elle précipitamment, voyant sa mère ouvrir la bouche pour demander de plus amples explications. « Je… Elle va bien. Ne vous en faites pas. »

Ladybug prend une profonde inspiration et enfonce ses doigts un peu plus profondément dans ses paumes. Toute son énergie est concentrée sur cette fragile assurance qu'elle peine à maintenir et qui, elle le sent, se craquelle un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Elle tremble, tremble, tremble encore.

Jusqu'au plus profond de ses os, jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

Elle doit partir. Vite. Avant que ses émotions ne la rattrapent et ne la réduisent en une loque incapable d'être utile à qui que ce soit.

D'un geste fébrile, elle lance son yo-yo dans les airs et l'enroule autour de la cheminée. Elle tire sur le câble et jette un dernier regard à sa mère.

« Vous savez que Volpina est de retour en ville ? », ne peut-elle s'empêcher de lui dire. « Elle… Elle peut prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui. Faites attention », conclut-elle dans un souffle.

Puis, sans un mot de plus, elle tourne la tête et s'éloigne à la recherche de son adversaire.

* * *

Guidée par le signal que lui retransmet son yo-yo, Ladybug ne met que quelques instants à rejoindre Chat Noir.

Lorsqu'elle atterrit aux côtés de son coéquipier, elle le voit se mettre instinctivement en garde et jeter un bref coup d'œil à son radar. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il aperçoit les données que lui renvoie son écran qu'il se détend, visiblement soulagé, et relève la tête vers elle.

« Hey », la salue-t-il avec un faible sourire. « Comment va ton… »

Le jeune homme s'interrompt brusquement alors que ses yeux se posent sur la trace de coup qui orne le menton de sa partenaire.

« Ma Lady ? », demande-t-il en tendant la main vers elle pour effleurer le bas de son visage du bout des doigts, en une question muette que Ladybug n'a aucune peine à saisir.

« Volpina », réplique-t-elle sombrement.

Le regard de Chat Noir se durcit aussitôt.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? », gronde-t-il d'une voix sourde.

« Elle a utilisé son pouvoir pour m'approcher », résume succinctement sa coéquipière. « On devrait avoir quelques minutes de répit avant qu'elle puisse revenir, mais… »

Poussant un profond soupir, la jeune femme laisse mourir sa phrase.

« … Mais ça veut dire qu'elle reviendra certainement dès qu'elle aura de nouveau la possibilité de se retransformer », complète Chat Noir en serrant les poings. « Il faut qu'on fasse vite. »

Comme pour mieux illustrer l'urgence de la situation, une demi-douzaine d'enveloppes surgissent soudain de nulle part. Elles fendent les airs dans un vrombissement sourd, fondant sur les deux héros tels une nuée d'oiseaux de proie.

« Attention ! », s'exclame Chat Noir en plaquant Ladybug au sol.

Les lettres passent au-dessus de leur tête en sifflant, avant d'aller se perdre dans les cieux de Paris.

Le vilain, découvre rapidement Ladybug, n'est autre qu'un facteur fou de rage.

Tout de jaune et bleu vêtu, ce nouveau vilain possède visiblement la capacité de faire surgir indéfiniment du courrier de la sacoche qu'il porte à la hanche et de manipuler ledit courrier à sa guise, transformant la moindre enveloppe en arme tranchante comme une lame.

Comment de simples morceaux de papiers ont-ils cependant pu causer autant de dégâts à la boulangerie de ses parents, Ladybug l'ignore.

Et en toute honnêteté, elle n'est pas certaine de vouloir le savoir.

Elle a déjà toutes les peines du monde à se concentrer sur ce combat qui fait désormais rage, inutile de continuer en plus à creuser dans les abîmes de ses angoisses en tentant de se représenter la scène de l'attaque.

Parfaitement hermétique aux tourments de la jeune femme, le vilain se déchaîne sans la moindre pitié. Ce sont des centaines, des _milliers_ d'enveloppes qu'il invoque sans discontinuer, noyant les cieux de Paris sous un raz-de-marée de papier.

Et loin de rester passivement dans les airs, cet océan aux couleurs d'ivoire se meut avec une agressivité des plus inquiétantes.

Les lettres filent à toute vitesse. Tournent. S'élancent vers le ciel pour mieux replonger vers le sol.

Elles tourbillonnent autour des deux héros dans une danse aussi dangereuse qu'ininterrompue, qui empêche Ladybug de trouver ne serait-ce qu'un instant de répit pour invoquer son précieux Lucky Charm. L'une d'elles passe même si près de Chat Noir qu'elle effleure son visage, traçant un fin sillon sanglant sur sa joue.

Au milieu de cet incroyable chaos, Ladybug fait de son mieux pour rester focalisée sur la bataille.

Elle essaye d'ériger une sorte de barrière mentale entre la partie pragmatique de son cerveau et la tempête bouillonnante où grondent ses émotions. Un mur fragile, instable, par lequel des pensées parasites cherchent à s'immiscer et qu'elle s'évertue à maintenir comme on tenterait de réparer les trous d'un barrage avec des boules de chiffon.

Mais en dépit de ses efforts, une partie de son esprit reste ailleurs.

Ladybug se sent écartelée entre son devoir d'héroïne et la volonté d'être auprès de ses parents. Elle songe à sa mère. À son père. Aux terribles lésions de ce dernier. Encore, encore et encore.

Mais entre Chat Noir qu'elle refuse de voir blessé par sa faute, ce vilain particulièrement agressif et Volpina qui ne va certainement pas tarder à rejoindre la bataille, impossible pour la jeune femme de se permettre la moindre seconde d'inattention.

 _Concentre-toi_ , ne cesse-t-elle de se répéter comme une prière. Comme un ordre. Comme une ultime et incontournable mesure de survie.

 _Concentre-toi._

Et bien sûr, en dépit de tous les efforts qu'elle déploie pour tenter de conserver son sang-froid, Chat Noir ne manque pas de remarquer sa détresse.

« Ma Lady », lui suggère-t-il en atterrissant à ses côtés après avoir évité une salve d'enveloppes particulièrement agressives, « si tu préfères rester en arrière, je peux très bien… »

« Non », le coupe Ladybug d'une voix tranchante comme un rasoir.

Elle ignore déjà si elle parviendra à surmonter les terribles événements qui viennent de frapper sa famille. Si quoi que ce soit arrive à Chat Noir alors qu'elle a déserté son poste, elle sait que jamais elle ne se le pardonnera.

« Non », répète-t-elle avec obstination. « Je reste. »

* * *

L'affrontement reprend de plus belle, sans que Chat Noir et Ladybug ne réussissent à prendre le dessus sur leur adversaire.

Mais s'ils n'arrivent pas à neutraliser leur ennemi, l'inverse est en revanche tout aussi vrai. Les deux héros offrent une farouche résistance aux attaques incessantes du super-vilain, ce qui semble propulser ce dernier aux sommets de la fureur.

Alors que Chat Noir et Ladybug se trouvent debout face à lui, faisant tournoyer bâton et yo-yo pour mieux se protéger de son dernier assaut, le facteur se redresse de toute sa hauteur.

« Vous allez voir ! », s'exclame-t-il d'une voix hargneuse.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il lève ses deux mains en l'air, paumes tournées vers les cieux.

A ce signal, les milliers de lettres qui dansaient dans les rues de Paris se rassemblent au-dessus de sa tête. Elles tournent sur elles-mêmes, se regroupent, s'agglutinent, jusqu'à former une boule de papier au diamètre terrifiant.

« Que… », a à peine le temps d'articuler Chat Noir, avant que le facteur ne baisse brusquement les bras.

Suivant son impulsion, la gigantesque sphère se met soudainement à dévaler la rue en direction des héros.

Les deux coéquipiers ont tout juste le temps de s'écarter d'un bond pour éviter cette terrible charge. La boule les frôle de si près qu'ils sentent le déplacement d'air sur leur visage et le sol tremblant sous leurs pieds.

Poursuivant sa cavale infernale, la balle roule, roule, roule encore, jusqu'à s'écraser contre une statue dans un bruit assourdissant. La sculpture explose sous la violence du choc, projetant des débris de pierre partout aux alentours.

Du coin de l'œil, Chat Noir voit Ladybug pâlir dangereusement.

Poings et mâchoires serrées, regard rivé aux débris qui s'étalent à présent devant eux, la jeune femme reste figée en une incarnation muette du désespoir. Ce dernier assaut illustre de la plus cruelle des manière l'attaque qui a certainement transformé la boulangerie de ses parents en un champ de ruine et a laissé son père grièvement blessé.

Les deux héros n'ont aucune difficulté à se représenter la scène. À s'imaginer l'horreur.

C'est une vision de cauchemar, qui s'imprime dans leurs esprits avec la violence d'une marque faite au fer rouge.

La gorge soudain aussi sèche que s'il avait avalé une poignée de sable, Chat Noir déglutit péniblement et jette un regard inquiet à sa coéquipière.

Ladybug n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle reste immobile, respirant à peine. Sans les tremblements de ses doigts et les larmes qui perlent à ses yeux, le jeune homme pourrait presque jurer qu'elle a été transformée en statue de cire.

« Ma Lady… », commence-t-il en tendant la main vers elle pour effleurer doucement son bras.

Sursautant aussi fort que s'il l'avait giflée, Ladybug sort brusquement de sa transe et tourne la tête vers lui.

Jamais Chat Noir ne l'a vue aussi pâle. À l'exception de ses immenses yeux bleus écarquillés d'horreur et de son masque rouge vif, toute couleur semble avoir déserté son visage, la laissant avec un teint d'une lividité presque cadavérique.

Chat Noir ouvre la bouche pour tenter de dire quelque chose. Un mot d'encouragement. Une parole réconfortante. N'importe quoi qui pourrait aider sa Lady.

Mais au même instant, un mouvement attire son attention.

A quelques mètres d'eux à peine, le vilain forme une nouvelle boule de papier dans l'intention manifeste de renouveler son attaque.

« En haut, vite ! », s'exclame aussitôt Chat Noir.

Le jeune homme réagit en éclair. D'un geste fluide, il saisit Ladybug par la taille et se propulse dans les airs à l'aide de son bâton télescopique, entraînant sa partenaire avec lui.

Il s'élève, plus haut, encore plus haut, jusqu'à amorcer une gracieuse courbe en direction du sommet d'un bâtiment voisin. Alors qu'il se rapproche du toit à toute vitesse, Chat Noir bande ses muscles pour amortir le choc.

Plus que trois mètres.

Deux.

Un.

Et soudain, le néant.

À peine Chat Noir l'effleure-t-il que l'immeuble disparaît dans une bouffée de fumée orange, laissant ses pieds ne rencontrer que du vide au lieu d'une surface lisse et ferme.

Prit de court, Chat Noir laisse échapper une exclamation de surprise.

Et alors que Ladybug et lui traversent à toute vitesse les volutes de brume orangées qui s'attardent encore, le jeune homme voit le sol se précipiter à leur rencontre.

Ils tombent.

Vite.

Vite.

Beaucoup trop _vite_.

Et de beaucoup trop haut pour qu'ils soient certains de s'en sortir sans dommages, même avec leurs costumes.

Par un réflexe qui tient plus de l'instinct primaire que d'une véritable volonté, Ladybug envoie son yo-yo en direction de la cheminée la plus proche dans une tentative désespérée de stopper leur chute. Le câble se tend alors que l'arme de la jeune femme s'enroule autour la structure de pierre.

À peine une fraction de seconde plus tard, Chat Noir et Ladybug atterrissent sur un toit extraordinairement, merveilleusement _réel_.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, les deux héros poussent un soupir de soulagement. Mais cette délicieuse sensation reflue rapidement, remplacée par une terrible prise de conscience qui les glace jusqu'à la moelle.

Une illusion.

De la fumée orange.

Cela ne peut signifier qu'une chose et une seule : Volpina est de retour, et elle est prête à se battre.


	16. Chapter 16

Avec l'arrivée de Volpina, le combat bascule dans l'anarchie la plus totale.

Incapables de discerner les attaques réelles des illusions, Chat Noir et Ladybug doivent faire preuve d'une attention de tous les instants pour éviter de se faire prendre au piège. Chaque gigantesque sphère de papier peut s'avérer n'être qu'une diversion destinée à masquer le véritable assaut, chaque volée d'enveloppe peut dissimuler aussi bien des projectiles tranchants comme des lames de rasoir que des leurres qu'ils s'épuisent à esquiver en vain.

Rapidement, les deux héros réalisent qu'ils ne peuvent même pas se fier à leur environnement.

Visiblement inspirée par leur précédent affrontement, Volpina prend un malin plaisir à créer de faux étages et de prétendus bâtiments pour mieux perturber ses ennemis lors de leurs tentatives de retraite.

Plus d'une fois, Ladybug se retrouve à devoir esquiver une attaque en catastrophe après avoir tenté d'enrouler le câble de son yo-yo autour d'une cheminée chimérique.

Plus d'une fois, Chat Noir tente de bondir sur le sommet d'un toit pour finalement atterrir précipitamment plusieurs mètres plus bas en découvrant que le bâtiment en question n'était qu'une nouvelle illusion.

Ils ne peuvent jamais, jamais se fier à ce qu'ils voient.

Pas tant qu'ils ne l'ont pas _touché_.

Cette contrainte qui s'ajoute à une situation déjà plus que périlleuse draine leur concentration à une vitesse alarmante. Ils doivent faire attention à _tout_. Le super-vilain. Volpina. Leurs propres déplacements. Les illusions. Les attaques, qu'ils ne peuvent se permettre d'ignorer même s'ils sont parfois presque certains qu'il ne s'agit là que d'une diversion.

(Presque. C'est bien là le problème.)

Ils ont tous deux tellement, tellement de choses à surveiller, alors que Ladybug peine déjà à rester pleinement focalisée sur la bataille et que Chat Noir se consume d'inquiétude pour sa partenaire.

Si le combat s'éternise trop longtemps, ils finiront par commettre une erreur.

C'est l'évidence même.

Et alors que l'affrontement se poursuit de plus belle, Chat Noir note avec un désagréable frisson que la majorité des attaques se concentre sur sa coéquipière.

Est-ce pour la priver de toute occasion d'utiliser son Lucky Charm, si décisif au cœur de la bataille ?

Est-ce que parce que leurs ennemis la savent particulièrement vulnérable après la catastrophe qui vient de frapper sa famille ?

Il l'ignore.

Mais quoi qu'il en soit, les voir agir ainsi l'emplit d'un profond sentiment de rage.

Ladybug se bat avec toute la vaillance du monde. Il le sait mieux que personne. Mais sa pâleur, ses gestes fébriles et ses regards désespérés trahissent les terribles efforts qu'elle doit déployer pour réussir à accomplir son devoir sans s'effondrer sur elle-même.

Alors, pour elle, Chat Noir fait tout ce qu'il peut pour abréger au plus vite ce combat infernal. Il frappe, bondit, prend mille risques plus inconsidérés les uns que les autres. Malheureusement pour lui, le facteur et Volpina résistent avec brio. Ils attaquent, attaquent, attaquent sans cesse, rendant la situation chaque fois un peu plus périlleuse pour les deux héros.

Impossible pour Chat Noir et Ladybug d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de répit.

Finalement, c'est presque sur un coup de chance que Ladybug trouve enfin l'opportunité d'invoquer son pouvoir.

Une attaque manquée de Volpina, une sphère de papier détruite par un Cataclysme judicieusement placé de la part de Chat Noir, un instant de flottement du vilain, et soudain, pour la première fois, l'héroïne entrevoit une ouverture.

« Non ! », s'exclame Volpina dans un cri de rage.

Mais trop tard.

Il ne faut qu'une fraction de seconde à Ladybug pour lancer son yo-yo dans les airs et, de quelques mots, faire brusquement apparaître une myriade de coccinelles.

Les insectes rouges et noirs surgissent du néant et tourbillonnent à toute vitesse au-dessus de la tête de Ladybug. Puis, à peine un battement de cils plus tard, ils s'évanouissent dans une nuée d'étincelles, laissant un ressort géant retomber lourdement entre les mains de la jeune femme.

Ladybug soupèse machinalement l'objet, tout en jetant un regard perplexe autour d'elle.

Que faire de cette spirale de métal, si grande qu'elle lui arrive largement à la taille ?

Ses yeux se posent tour à tour sur une infinité de véhicules, de bâtiments, d'objets en tous genres, à la recherche de la plus infime bribe d'inspiration. Mais rien. Pas l'ombre idée, pas l'embryon d'un plan.

 _Allez, concentre-toi_ , se répète Ladybug pour ce qui lui semble être la millième fois. _Concentre-toi._

Il _faut_ qu'elle trouve.

Alors que la jeune femme continue de chercher désespérément quelle utilisation faire de son encombrant Lucky Charm, Chat Noir atterrit souplement à ses côtés, bâton tournoyant tel un bouclier pour intercepter une nouvelle salve de lettres fondant droit sur eux.

Une fois cette nouvelle attaque contrée, le jeune homme tourne brièvement la tête vers sa partenaire.

« Un ressort ? », s'exclame-t-il en découvrant l'objet qu'elle tient en main. « Qu'est-ce qu'on est censés faire de ça ? »

« Je n'en sais absolument rien », rétorque Ladybug en se mordant machinalement la lèvre inférieure.

Ses immenses yeux bleus ne cessent de bouger, à droite, à gauche, en haut, en bas, parcourant frénétiquement les alentours à la recherche de l'inspiration salvatrice.

Devinant le désarroi de la jeune femme, Chat Noir balaye à son tour les environs du regard.

« On peut essayer d'emprisonner le super-vilain dedans ? », suggère-t-il à sa coéquipière, tout en désignant le ressort géant du doigt. « Ou le taper avec ? Ou le propulser contre un mur ? »

Cette dernière remarque est l'étincelle qui manquait au cerveau de Ladybug pour s'illuminer enfin.

« Propulser ! », s'exclame-t-elle en claquant triomphalement des doigts. « On peut se servir du ressort pour renvoyer une des boules de papier géantes vers le vilain ! »

« Un retour à l'envoyeur ? », résume Chat Noir en lui jetant un coup d'œil inquisiteur.

Voyant Ladybug hocher frénétiquement la tête en signe d'approbation, il redresse instinctivement ses épaules, regard à présent rivé sur le facteur.

« Ok, on fait comme ça ! »

* * *

Chat Noir et Ladybug redoublent d'effort alors que la bataille reprend de plus belle.

Le temps est désormais un luxe qu'il ne peuvent plus se permettre. Pas alors qu'ils ont tous deux utilisé leur pouvoir et qu'ils doivent maintenant composer avec le décompte implacable qui les sépare de leur prochaine détransformation.

Ils doivent neutraliser leurs ennemis le plus vite possible.

Ils n'ont pas le choix.

À cette nouvelle difficulté et à toutes celles qu'ils rencontraient déjà s'ajoute également celle de trouver le bon lieu et le bon moment pour mettre leur plan en application. Renvoyer l'une de ses sphères au facteur peut sembler simple sur le papier – sans mauvais jeu de mot -, mais dans la pratique, les choses sont beaucoup plus délicates à mettre en œuvre.

Leur riposte doit non seulement être parfaitement coordonnée avec l'attaque du super-vilain, mais aussi prendre place à un endroit particulièrement stratégique.

S'ils agissent trop tôt, trop tard, ou à un emplacement où ils ne pourront pas positionner le ressort de façon à ce que ce dernier renvoie la balle _exactement_ dans la bonne direction, alors ils courent purement et simplement à la catastrophe.

Au mieux, ils risquent de dévoiler leur plan à leurs ennemis et se voir dans l'impossibilité de retenter leur chance.

Au pire, ils peuvent finir grièvement blessés ou pire encore.

Ils n'ont quasiment aucune marge de manœuvre et strictement aucun droit à l'erreur.

Il en va de leur survie.

* * *

Le combat continue de faire rage sans que Chat Noir et Ladybug ne réussissent à trouver l'opportunité d'appliquer leur plan.

Chaque fois, quelque chose vient contrecarrer leurs projets au dernier instant. Volpina, qui assène un coup si violent qu'ils se retrouvent obligés de parer au lieu de pouvoir mettre leur ressort en place. Le facteur, qui se déplace hors de portée de la moindre contre-attaque. Les sphères de papier, envoyées trop vite, dans la mauvaise direction, ou encore qui se retrouvent délaissées au profit d'une salve d'enveloppe parfaitement inutiles pour eux.

Pourtant, les deux héros font de leur mieux pour forcer leurs chances.

Ils se positionnent stratégiquement en prennant soin de toujours se tenir debout devant un mur parfaitement plat – et parfaitement calibré pour la riposte qu'ils désespérèrent de pouvoir mettre en place -, tentent de tenir Volpina à l'écart et de provoquer le facteur, mais en vain.

Leurs ennemis déjouent tous leurs pronostics.

Encore, et encore.

Et pendant ce temps, les secondes s'égrènent à une vitesse alarmante.

Rarement Chat Noir et Ladybug n'ont eu autant l'impression d'avoir une épée dansant au-dessus de leur tête, prête à s'abattre sur eux dès la fin de cet angoissant décompte. Les bips réguliers qui s'élèvent de leurs miraculous ne font rien pour atténuer ce sentiment d'urgence.

Un signal de la bague de Chat Noir.

Une sphère envoyée dans l'alignement d'un buisson, où tout appui du ressort est impossible.

Une attaque de Volpina au plus mauvais moment.

Une autre tentative avortée.

Un bip des boucles d'oreille de Ladybug.

Et ces secondes qui filent, filent, filent, aussi vite que de l'eau coulant entre leurs doigts.

« Il faut faire vite ! », lance Chat Noir en jetant un énième coup d'œil alarmé à son miraculous.

À ce rythme, jamais ils ne s'en sortiront.

« Oui », approuve Ladybug d'une voix tendue.

Chat Noir pare un violent coup de flûte de Volpina à l'aide de son bâton tout en cherchant le facteur du regard. Il l'aperçoit un peu plus loin, visiblement occupé à invoquer l'une de ces larges sphères dont ils ont tant besoin pour leur contre-attaque.

D'un geste, il désigne l'homme à Ladybug.

La jeune femme hoche brièvement la tête et, d'un bond, se positionne stratégiquement dos à un bâtiment et quelques dizaines de mètres face au vilain.

Le mur devant laquelle elle se trouve n'est pas parfaitement plat, mais Chat Noir et elle ne peuvent guère se permettre de faire les difficiles.

Le temps presse.

Ils doivent agir, et ils doivent le faire _maintenant_.

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Ladybug ! », lui hurle le super-vilain depuis l'autre extrémité de la rue.

Puis, d'un geste qu'elle l'a déjà vu faire des dizaines de fois, il abaisse les bras pour donner l'ordre à sa boule de papier de se mettre en mouvement. L'énorme masse sphérique se met à rouler en direction de Ladybug, vite, vite, toujours plus vite, chargeant sur le bitume tel un taureau en furie.

« C'est le moment », lance Chat Noir en atterrissant aux côtés de sa coéquipière.

« Oui », approuve la jeune femme dans un souffle.

Regard rivé à la boule qui fonce sur elle, Ladybug resserre instinctivement ses doigts autour du métal froid de son ressort.

C'est leur chance. L'occasion que Chat Noir guettaient depuis l'instant où elle a invoqué son Lucky Charm. L'opportunité de se défaire enfin de ce facteur infernal et de contraindre Volpina à se battre seule.

Mais malgré tout, elle ne peut réussir à se défaire d'un profond sentiment de malaise.

Elle oublie quelque chose, elle en est sûre.

Quelque chose d'essentiel.

Mais quoi ?

En temps normal, elle aurait sûrement déjà su le dire. Mais là, elle peine à réfléchir. Elle le sait. Elle le _sent_. Son cerveau est engourdi, épuisé par les efforts titanesques qu'elle a dû déployer depuis…

Une image de son père ensanglanté lui apparaît brièvement à l'esprit. Durant une fraction de seconde, à peine, avant qu'elle ne la chasse de ses pensées de toutes ses forces.

 _Concentre-toi_ , se répète-t-elle en serrant rageusement les dents. _Concentre-toi._

 _Concentre. Toi._

Son regard se pose sur la sphère de papier qui dévale la rue à toute vitesse.

Sur le vilain, qu'elle entraperçoit à peine derrière.

 _Que peut-elle bien rater ?_

Comme attirés par un aimant, ses yeux reviennent sur l'immense boule qui fond sur elle. Et soudain, une intuition fulgurante traverse son esprit.

« Chat, lance ton bâton sur la balle ! », hurle-t-elle de toute la force de ses poumons.

Le jeune homme s'exécute sans hésiter une seconde.

Son bâton fend les airs en tournoyant sur lui-même, touche la boule de papier…

… et la traverse alors qu'elle s'évanouit dans un nuage de fumée orange.

Poursuivant sur sa lancée, l'arme atteint le super-vilain et le fait disparaître de la même manière, puis revient entre les doigts de Chat Noir après avoir exécuté une gracieuse courbe digne d'un boomerang.

Ladybug sent un filet de sueur glacée descendre lentement entre ses omoplates.

Une diversion. Son intuition ne l'a pas trompée.

À ses côtés, Chat Noir laisse échapper un juron en arrivant à l'exacte même conclusion.

Il tourne la tête à droite, à gauche, tous ses sens en alerte. Si ce faux vilain et cette sphère chimérique n'étaient qu'une illusion, c'est qu'une véritable attaque se prépare certainement quelque part.

Et il doit trouver où.

Vite, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Soudain, le jeune homme aperçoit une seconde sphère, qui dévale une rue située sur sa gauche pour foncer droit sur Ladybug et lui. D'un geste fluide, il décrit un large arc-de-cercle avec son bras et lance son arme sur l'énorme masse de papier.

Le bâton fend les airs à toute vitesse et ricoche contre sa cible.

Une sensation de triomphe et de soulagement mêlés gonfle dans la poitrine de Chat Noir.

Cette fois, ce n'est pas une illusion.

« Ma Lady, par ici ! », hurle-t-il en désignant la gigantesque balle du doigt.

Alertée par le cri de son coéquipier, Ladybug tourne vivement la tête dans la direction que lui indique Chat Noir.

Et immédiatement, elle réalise qu'elle se trouve face à un problème crucial. Le mur devant lequel elle se trouve convenait pour la première attaque, mais à présent que le vilain et la boule de papier se situent sur sa _gauche_ , elle doit trouver un nouveau bâtiment contre lequel faire reposer son ressort.

« Il faut qu'on bouge ! », s'exclame-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Sans perdre un instant, les deux héros s'élancent du côté opposé à celle de la balle. Ils dévalent la rue à toutes jambes avant de piler brusquement devant une vaste rangée d'immeubles.

Le souffle court, Ladybug jette un bref regard derrière elle.

La boule, le vilain et la surface du mur au pied duquel elle se trouve à présent sont parfaitement alignés.

C'est le moment ou jamais.

Elle n'aura pas d'autres chance.

Les doigts tremblants de nervosité, elle plaque l'une des extrémités du ressort contre la pierre et relève aussitôt les yeux vers sa cible. Ses gestes doivent être d'une précision absolue. Si elle lâche le ressort trop tôt, ce dernier tombera au sol sans pouvoir servir à quoi que ce soit. Si elle part trop tard, l'attaque la frappera de plein fouet.

Regard rivé sur la boule qui fonce sur eux, Chat Noir se place face à elle, mains elles aussi agrippées à la pièce de métal.

« On dégage à mon signal », lui lance-t-il d'une voix tendue.

« Ok », réplique aussitôt Ladybug.

Devant elle, la menace se fait de plus en plus pressante. La sphère de papier continue sa cavalcade infernale, avalant les derniers mètres restant dans un grondement sourd.

Ladybug tressaille tout à coup alors que Chat Noir lance un compte à rebours.

« Trois. »

« Deux. »

« Un. »

« _Maintenant !_ »

Les deux héros bondissent sur le côté à l'instant même où la boule touche l'extrémité du ressort.

Écrasé par l'énorme masse de papier, le métal se compresse, se déforme…

Pendant une fraction de seconde, le temps semble suspendu.

Plus un geste.

Plus un bruit.

… et soudain, le ressort se détend.

Vite, fort, dans un claquement sec.

Propulsée par une force d'une violence digne de celle du canon d'un fusil, la balle remonte la rue à toute vitesse.

Elle remonte la rue dans l'exact chemin inverse que celui qu'elle vient d'effectuer, passant en un éclair devant l'immeuble au pied duquel Ladybug s'était arrêtée dans un premier temps. Elle fonce, fonce encore, se précipitant vers un facteur aux yeux écarquillés de surprise.

Stupéfait par cette riposte inattendue, le super-vilain reste un instant sans réagir.

Et quand il lève enfin les bras pour tenter de stopper cette course folle, il est trop tard.

La boule le heurte de plein fouet, l'envoyant voler plusieurs mètres en arrière. L'homme s'écrase au sol dans un bruit sourd et reste un instant à terre, complètement sonné.

Profitant de cette occasion, les deux héros se ruent à ses côtés. Il ne faut qu'une seconde à Chat Noir pour déchirer la sacoche de son adversaire à l'aide de ses griffes, et une autre seconde encore à Ladybug pour purifier l'akuma qui s'y était logé.

Enfin.

À présent débarrassés ce vilain particulièrement redoutable, Chat Noir et Ladybug se tournent vers Volpina.

La jeune femme se tient un peu plus d'une dizaine de mètres plus loin, livide de rage. La neutralisation de son allié est une cuisante défaite pour elle. C'est une évidence. Et à deux contre un, Chat Noir et Ladybug ont désormais leur chance.

Certes, il leur reste à peine plus d'une minute avant de se détransformer. Mais c'est suffisant pour leur permettre d'opérer une retraite temporaire, de se cacher le temps que leurs kwamis reprennent leurs forces et de revenir pour défier leur ennemie. Privée du soutien du super-vilain, Volpina se retrouverait alors dans une situation plus que périlleuse.

Ils le savent.

Et Volpina le sait aussi.

La jeune femme ne perd pas un instant pour porter sa flûte à ses lèvres, invoquer ses traditionnels doubles et fuir le champ de bataille.

Chat Noir et Ladybug ne font même pas l'effort de tenter de la poursuivre.

Cet affrontement a drainé les moindres de leurs forces et exacerbé leurs émotions jusqu'aux limites du supportable.

Et surtout, en cet instant précis, Ladybug n'a plus qu'un objectif en tête, et un seul.

Elle doit sauver Paris.

Elle doit guérir son père.

Tournant précipitamment les talons, la jeune femme court à toutes jambes vers son ressort rouge à pois noirs. Elle s'en empare de ses doigts tremblants et, d'un geste fébrile, le lance vers les cieux pour rendre à la capitale son apparence d'avant l'attaque.

Puis, sans un mot, sans un regard, elle s'élance dans les airs et quitte à son tour les lieux de l'affrontement.

* * *

Ladybug atterrit sur le toit d'un immeuble faisant face à la boulangerie à peine quelques minutes et une retransformation plus tard, suivie de près pas son coéquipier. Le regard posé sur la devanture intacte du magasin, elle reste un instant immobile, paralysée par la peur de ce qu'elle va découvrir.

Son pouvoir miraculeux restaure tout.

Elle le sait.

Elle le sait, elle le sait, elle le sait.

Mais une petite voix insidieuse lui susurre mille scénarios catastrophiques à l'oreille et une indicible terreur la glace jusqu'au plus profond de ses os.

 _Il y avait tellement de sang…_

Et si, finalement, sa magie avait ses limites ?

Et si son père avait été blessé jusqu'à l'irréparable ?

Et si elle était arrivée trop tard ?

Tout autant de questions qui s'enroulent autour de sa gorge, se glissent dans ses poumons, et l'étouffent, l'étranglent, la paralysent.

Écartelée entre ses peurs les plus primitives et un optimisme auquel elle n'ose se raccrocher, Ladybug se sent curieusement dissociée de la réalité. Il lui semble que l'univers tout entier s'est figé dans une bulle d'horreur et d'espoir fou.

Hors de l'espace, hors du temps, hors de tout ce qui n'est pas son père en parfaite santé.

Elle n'entend pas la voix inquiète de Chat Noir, ne sent pas la main réconfortante qu'il pose sur son épaule.

Puis, tout à coup, elle aperçoit son père.

Vivant.

Debout.

Indemne.

Et soudain, le monde se remet à tourner.

Les larmes aux yeux, Ladybug voit son père étreindre sa mère. Elle l'entend même la réconforter en s'exclamant que tout va bien, et ce son merveilleux résonne à ses oreilles comme la plus belle musique qui soit.

Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un spectacle si simple l'émouvoir à ce point.

 _Vivant_ , chante son cœur à chaque pulsation. _Il est vivant_.

Mais le soulagement qui déferle violemment sur la jeune héroïne est si puissant, si _intense_ qu'il rend la perspective de ce qui aurait pu se passer encore plus terrifiante.

Aujourd'hui, elle a failli perdre son père.

Et bien qu'il n'y ait rien au monde qu'elle voudrait plus en cet instant que de se précipiter vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras, elle ne trouve pas la force de se détransformer pour aller le rejoindre.

C'est trop.

Trop de tension.

Trop de détresse.

Trop de peur.

Trop d'efforts pour ne pas craquer.

Trop, trop, trop, _trop_.

Le fragile barrage que Ladybug avait péniblement réussi à ériger dans son esprit pour se protéger de ses angoisses s'effondre à présent comme un château de carte, emporté par un raz-de-marée d'émotions irrépressible.

Privée de la moindre défense, frappée de plein fouet par ces sentiments d'une puissance dévastatrice, Ladybug réagit par pur instinct.

Elle tourne les talons et s'enfuit.


	17. Chapter 17

Le cœur au bord de l'explosion, Ladybug bondit de toit en toit.

Sans réussir à s'arrêter.

Sans réussir à réfléchir.

Elle file, vite, plus vite encore, sans prendre ne serait-ce qu'une seconde pour respirer un peu. Son souffle est court et ses muscles et ses poumons la lancent comme tout autant de brûlures. Pire encore, ses gestes saccadés manquent à ce point de précision que le fait qu'elle ne chute pas à terre entre deux bonds tient réellement du miracle.

Mais la jeune femme n'est guère en état de s'en préoccuper.

Elle n'est plus qu'une boule de nerfs et d'instincts, déconnectée de la réalité par une décharge d'émotions impossibles à contenir.

Son corps agit par pur automatisme. Il l'entraîne loin des lieux du drame, le plus rapidement possible, comme un animal blessé qui s'enfuirait pour lécher ses plaies.

Ce n'est que par pur réflexe que Ladybug exécute l'un de ces discrets détours qu'elle a pris l'habitude d'effectuer pour rejoindre l'appartement d'Adrien et qu'elle se faufile furtivement par la fenêtre de son balcon.

À peine les pieds de la jeune femme effleurent-ils le sol du salon qu'elle se détransforme déjà.

Tandis qu'elle traverse la pièce d'un pas mécanique, Marinette fait fébrilement passer par-dessus sa tête ce T-shirt qui était autrefois l'un de ses préférés et qu'elle refuse de porter ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus.

Pas alors qu'il est à présent imprégné du souvenir de cette terrifiante tache rouge sombre.

Pas tant que sera gravée dans sa mémoire l'horrible sensation de ce tissu humide contre sa peau.

Sans un regard ni la moindre considération pour sa propre pudeur, Marinette jette le T-shirt dans un coin du salon et poursuit sa route en direction de la cuisine. Arrivée face à l'évier, elle ouvre le robinet en grand, place ses bras sous le puissant jet d'eau et commence à les laver frénétiquement.

C'est un geste primaire. Instinctif.

Un geste guidé par les nerfs plus que par la logique, mais peu importe.

Marinette a _besoin_ d'agir.

Besoin d'exorciser ses peurs, besoin de faire disparaître ces effroyables images de sa mémoire, besoin que le liquide cristallin qui coule sur ses doigts entraîne avec lui toute sa peine et ses horribles souvenirs.

Il le faut.

Il le faut, il le faut _, il le faut_.

Etourdie par la puissance des émotions qui tempêtent en elle, Marinette perd pied. Seuls comptent ces gestes obsédants auxquels son esprit se raccroche avec un acharnement proche de la démence.

Ses ongles griffent sa peau, martyrisent sa chair, mais elle n'arrive pas à s'interrompre. Elle frotte, frotte, frotte, tentant désespérément de faire disparaître ce sang qu'elle n'a plus sur les mains mais qu'elle voit pourtant encore.

Ses larmes lui brouillent la vue, son cœur bat à s'en arracher de sa poitrine et elle respire trop vite, trop fort.

Mais malgré tout, elle continue.

Elle frotte, encore, encore, encore.

Jusqu'au sang.

Jusqu'aux os, si elle pouvait.

Elle irait même arracher _physiquement_ de sa mémoire les images de ses doigts rougis du sang de son père si ça lui était possible.

Marinette frotte et frotte encore, quand soudain, une paire de mains recouvre délicatement les siennes.

Celles d'Adrien, qui interrompt la mécanique obsédante que lui dictent ses nerfs.

Le jeune homme coupe l'arrivée d'eau et, avec une infinie douceur, force Marinette à pivoter lentement vers lui. Avec autant de soin que s'il tenait un oiseau blessé entre ses doigts, il s'empare d'une serviette et la passe précautionneusement sur les mains de sa coéquipière.

Les larmes de Marinette roulent sans discontinuer sur ses joues alors que la jeune femme se laisse faire avec une torpeur alarmante.

La voir ainsi emplit Adrien d'une terrible inquiétude.

Physiquement, à l'exception des innombrables griffures qui marquent à présent ses bras, Marinette va bien.

Mais moralement, c'est clairement une toute autre histoire.

Toujours sous le coup des terribles épreuves qu'elle vient de traverser, la jeune femme reste curieusement apathique. Ses immenses yeux bleus fixent un point invisible quelque part devant elle et bien qu'elle n'esquisse pas le moindre geste spontané, d'incontrôlables tremblements ne cessent d'agiter son corps.

Le cœur serré, Adrien continue de passer méticuleusement sa serviette le long des bras de Marinette, jusqu'à avoir complètement séché sa peau rougie. Sa tâche achevée, il repose le carré de tissu à côté de l'évier et se concentre sur un nouveau problème.

Sa Lady se tient devant lui, manifestement en état de choc et sans guère plus de haut qu'un simple soutien-gorge. Elle ne semble guère se formaliser de ce dernier détail, mais Adrien ne doute pas un instant que les choses seraient entièrement différentes en d'autres circonstances.

Alors, sans un mot, il ôte la chemise qu'il portait jusque-là par-dessus son T-shirt et guide doucement les gestes de Marinette pour lui faire passer ses bras par les manches.

La jeune femme obtempère, avec les mouvements mécaniques d'un automate et ce regard curieusement fixe qui alarme de plus en plus son partenaire. Son corps frissonne de plus belle et ses dents claquent les unes contre les autres, comme si elle venait tout juste d'être plongée dans un bain d'eau glacée.

Même ses mains sont gelées, note Adrien avec une angoisse croissante.

Refusant de se laisser distraire par son anxiété, le jeune homme secoue brièvement la tête et poursuit son œuvre. Il s'assure que sa chemise soit bien en place et, une fois ce point réglé, la boutonne précautionneusement.

(Sans réussir à s'empêcher de rougir lorsque ses doigts effleurent par mégarde la peau de Marinette, mais sans manquer de chasser fermement toute pensée parasite de son esprit.

Ce n'est pas le moment.)

Une fois sa tâche accomplie, Adrien pose doucement sa main sur l'épaule de sa partenaire.

Comme si ce geste n'était que le signal qu'elle attendait pour retrouver enfin le contact avec la réalité, Marinette sursaute et lève brusquement la tête. Adrien a à peine le temps de noter le geste de sa coéquipière que la jeune femme avance d'un pas, glisse ses bras autour de sa taille pour se blottir contre lui et éclate de nouveau en lourds sanglots.

Pris de court, Adrien reste figé une fraction de seconde.

Puis, sans un mot, il passe à son tour ses mains autour de Marinette et la serre fort, très fort contre lui.

* * *

Pendant de longues minutes, les deux coéquipiers restent ainsi immobiles.

Seuls les pleurs inconsolables de Marinette troublent le silence qui s'est installé dans la pièce, tandis que Plagg et Tikki volettent autour de leurs amis en leur jetant des regards inquiets.

Ignorant le ballet des deux kwamis, Adrien concentre toute son attention sur la jeune femme qui sanglote éperdument dans ses bras. Il la berce doucement, menton posé sur le sommet de son crâne, tout en lui murmurant d'innombrables paroles de réconfort.

Quand, finalement, les larmes de Marinette se calment, Adrien se dégage délicatement de son étreinte et la guide doucement vers le canapé. Il la fait s'y asseoir avant de l'y rejoindre à son tour.

A peine Adrien s'est-il installé aux côtés de sa partenaire qu'il passe de nouveau un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules.

C'est plus fort que lui. Il refuse de rompre le contact.

Pas alors que Marinette semble toujours prête à s'effondrer à tout instant.

Pas quand lui-même se consume à ce point d'inquiétude pour elle que s'éloigner ne serait-ce qu'un instant le rendrait fou d'angoisse.

Mais surtout, il ne la quittera pas tant qu'il pensera qu'elle peut avoir besoin de lui. S'il y a une chance, ne serait-ce qu'une _infime_ petite chance pour que sa simple présence puisse aider Marinette à surmonter cette terrible épreuve qu'elle traverse aujourd'hui, alors, il la saisira.

Il soutiendra sa Lady. Physiquement, moralement, de toutes les façons possibles et aussi longtemps que cela sera nécessaire.

Il sera là pour elle.

* * *

Alors qu'Adrien passe doucement sa main sur l'épaule de Marinette en signe de réconfort, la jeune femme sort son téléphone de sa poche. Sourcils froncés de concentration, elle commence à taper fébrilement sur l'écran.

Mais ses doigts tremblent tellement qu'elle n'arrive pas à saisir le moindre message, et il ne faut guère longtemps pour que de nouvelles larmes – de peur, de colère, de frustration - perlent à ses yeux.

« Marinette… », commence Adrien avec inquiétude, sentant venir les prémices d'une seconde crise de nerfs.

« M-Mes parents… », balbutie péniblement la jeune femme. « J-Je dois… Ils s-sont... »

Passant une main rageuse sur son visage pour essuyer ses pleurs, Marinette laisse échapper un gémissement de désespoir. Chat Noir et elle ont beau avoir mis fin à la dernière attaque menée par leurs ennemis, la menace est loin d'avoir disparu pour autant.

Pas pour elle, bien sûr, ni pour Adrien ou toutes les futures victimes potentielles de ses adversaires.

Mais surtout, pas pour ses parents.

Peu importe combien Marinette aurait voulu ne jamais les impliquer dans son quotidien de super-héroïne, peu importe à quel point elle souhaite leur épargner toute crainte et tout risque lié à sa double vie. Cette fois, les choses sont différentes.

Elle ne peut écarter l'hypothèse que la destruction de la boulangerie de ses parents ait été parfaitement délibérée. Si c'est le cas, alors ils restent tous deux en danger. Le Papillon n'hésitera certainement pas à les frapper _eux_ , pour l'atteindre _elle_.

Et ça, hors de question.

Marinette doit protéger ses parents.

Elle doit les prévenir. Leur demander de se mettre à l'abri. Les mettre en garde contre Volpina.

Elle doit leur avouer tellement, tellement de choses…

« I-Il faut que je leur dise de partir », hoquette d'une voix maintenant entrecoupée de sanglots, le regard rivé à son téléphone.

Avec un entêtement qui frôle l'acharnement maladif, elle s'obstine à tenter de taper ces quelques mots que ses doigts tremblants lui refusent. Encore, encore et encore, avec un manque de succès qui n'a d'égal que sa détresse croissante.

C'en est trop pour Adrien.

Refusant de la laisser ainsi plus longtemps sans rien faire, il se redresse légèrement et tend sa main libre vers elle.

« Tu veux que j'écrive le message pour toi ? », lui propose-t-il doucement.

Les yeux baignés de larmes de Marinette vont du sourire hésitant d'Adrien à sa paume ouverte, puis au téléphone qu'elle tient toujours serré contre elle. Finalement, ne faisant pas plus confiance à sa voix qu'à la maîtrise de ses propres nerfs, elle hoche doucement la tête et dépose l'appareil dans la main de son coéquipier.

Ce dernier s'empare du téléphone et, sans perdre une seconde, poursuit le message que Marinette destine à ses parents.

« Je leur dis de partir se mettre à l'abri pour ce soir et que tu leur expliqueras demain », annonce-t-il en tendant l'écran à Marinette pour qu'elle puisse lire les quelques lignes qui s'y affichent à présent. « Est-ce que ça te va ? »

Profondément émue, Marinette se mord machinalement la lèvre pour retenir un nouveau sanglot et approuve d'un bref signe de tête.

 _Merci_ , tente-t-elle de dire au travers d'un faible sourire.

 _Merci_.

* * *

Alors qu'il reporte son attention sur l'écran pour envoyer aux parents de Marinette les quelques mots qu'il vient de taper, Adrien remarque quelque chose.

De multiples appels manqués d'Alya, d'innombrables messages.

Le jeune homme ne cherche guère à espionner la correspondance de sa coéquipière, mais ses yeux accrochent malgré lui une nouvelle ligne de texte qui s'affiche alors que la jeune blogueuse tente une fois de plus de joindre Marinette. Alya s'inquiète – à juste titre - pour sa meilleure amie.

Le téléphone toujours en main, Adrien pose un regard songeur sur Marinette.

Sur ses doigts tremblants.

Sur ses joues trop pâles.

Sur ses yeux rougis, dont coulent de nouvelles larmes qu'elle se hâte d'effacer en passant ses paumes le long de ses joues toutes les quelques secondes.

En ce moment, Marinette a besoin de tout le soutien possible. Adrien le sait.

Elle a Plagg, posé sur ses genoux en signe de réconfort silencieux.

Elle a Tikki, petite boule de douceur et d'affection, qui volette autour d'elle en lui murmurant mille paroles bienveillantes.

Elle l'a lui, son coéquipier transi d'amour, prêt à tout pour ramener ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage.

Mais, réalise maintenant Adrien, il existe quelqu'un d'autre capable de venir en aide à Marinette. Une personne inconditionnellement acquise à sa cause et dont l'amitié a toujours été infiniment précieuse pour elle. Une personne qui, il le sait désormais, compte parmi les rares êtres au monde à savoir le calvaire que lui fait endurer le Papillon.

Une personne qui, sans aucun doute, saura trouver les mots pour aider à panser son cœur meurtri.

Et s'il y a quoi que soit qui puisse alléger la peine de sa partenaire, Adrien n'hésitera pas une seconde.

« Est-ce que tu veux parler à Alya ? », propose-t-il soudainement à Marinette, suivant le fil de ses pensées.

Alors que sa partenaire tourne la tête vers lui, surprise, le jeune homme prend une profonde inspiration.

Pour elle, il est prêt à tout.

Peu importent les conséquences.

« Elle peut même venir ici, si tu veux », ajoute-t-il sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Marinette lui jette aussitôt un regard effaré. Alya est au courant qu'elle vit désormais chez Chat Noir. Si elle la trouve chez Adrien, elle comprendra immédiatement.

Impossible que son coéquipier ait négligé un détail aussi énorme.

« Tu lui fais confiance pour garder ton secret, alors je lui fais confiance pour garder le mien », précise-t-il avec un pâle sourire, confirmant immédiatement les soupçons de Marinette.

La jeune femme sent aussitôt son cœur se gonfler d'amour et de reconnaissance pour cet extraordinaire garçon que sa bonne étoile a placé sur son chemin. Pour ce qui lui semble être la millième fois, elle s'émerveille de la chance qu'elle a de l'avoir à ses côtés. Jamais elle n'aurait pu rêver d'un partenaire aussi prévenant, aussi courageux, aussi loyal.

Combien de fois réussira-t-il à la faire tomber amoureuse ? Elle l'ignore.

Mais elle tombe, tombe, tombe encore, un peu plus fort à chaque fois.

Y compris en cet instant, où il lui offre de disposer de son plus précieux secret avec autant de confiance et d'abnégation que s'il déposait son propre cœur dans le creux de sa main.

« Ce… C'est bon », réussit-elle à articuler dans un souffle, la gorge nouée d'émotion. « Au téléphone. Ça s-suffira. »

A peine Marinette finit-elle sa phrase que son portable se met à vibrer entre les doigts d'Adrien.

Un appel d'Alya. Un de plus.

Adrien jette un coup d'œil interrogateur à Marinette, qui l'encourage à répondre d'un geste. Le jeune homme décroche sans perdre un instant et porte l'appareil à son oreille.

« _Marinette !_ », s'élève la voix paniquée d'Alya. « _Est-ce que tu –_ »

« Alya ? », la coupe aussitôt Adrien. « Ici Chat Noir. »

Un silence surprit suit cette déclaration.

« _Chat Noir ? »,_ s'exclame finalement Alya, incapable de dissimuler son étonnement. « _Et Marinette ?_ », ajoute-t-elle avec angoisse.

« Elle est avec moi », répond posément le jeune homme, tout en jetant un nouveau regard à sa coéquipière.

Devinant sa question silencieuse, la jeune femme hoche brièvement la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Elle… Je te la passe », conclut-il rapidement.

Adrien tend aussitôt le téléphone à sa coéquipière, qui s'empare d'une main tremblante.

 _« Marinette ? »,_ résonne immédiatement la voix d'Alya à son oreille.

« Alya ? », répond Marinette d'une toute petite voix.

 _« Oh, Marinette… »,_ reprend son interlocutrice avec cette intonation chaleureuse qu'elle ne manque jamais de prendre pour aider son amie à remonter son moral en berne. _« Ça va aller. Je suis avec toi. On est tous avec toi. Tu… »_

Alors qu'Alya continue sur sa lancée, Marinette ferme les yeux et, blottie contre Adrien, se laisse doucement bercer par les paroles de réconfort de sa meilleure amie.

* * *

La conversation se prolonge durant encore de longues minutes.

Visiblement rompue à l'exercice, Alya mène la discussion avec une aisance qui impressionne Adrien. Elle encourage Marinette à respirer, s'inquiète de son bien-être, la laisse s'exprimer les quelques fois où elle en ressent le besoin et prodigue mille encouragements lorsqu'elle sent son amie retomber dans un silence maussade.

Un bras passé autour de la taille de Marinette, Adrien assiste à la scène sans mot dire.

Mais s'il garde le silence, il n'en reste pas passif pour autant. Il ne cesse de témoigner son soutien à sa Lady par une myriade de petits gestes d'affection, n'hésitant jamais à lui sourire, à la serrer contre lui ou encore à déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue s'il l'estime nécessaire.

Sa présence semble plus qu'appréciée par sa coéquipière, remarque-t-il avec une certaine émotion.

La jeune femme a saisi sa main libre dans la sienne et s'y raccroche à présent comme elle le ferait à une ligne de vie. Adrien peut sentir la douceur de sa peau, la chaleur de sa paume et sa demande muette de ne pas la quitter.

Non pas qu'il y ait la moindre chance pour que cela arrive, songe Adrien avec une détermination farouche. Sa place est auprès de Marinette.

Maintenant, et pour toujours.

* * *

Si Adrien et Alya font de leur mieux pour offrir leur soutien à Marinette, Plagg et Tikki ne sont pas en reste.

Respectivement perchés sur les genoux et une épaule de la jeune femme, les deux kwamis refusent de s'éloigner d'elle ne serait-ce que pour quelques secondes. Ils la guettent de leurs grands yeux inquiets, lui glissent parfois un mot de réconfort, se frottent affectueusement contre sa main, son bras ou sa joue.

Par leurs gestes, par leurs paroles, tous tissent un cocon d'affection autour de Marinette. Une bulle d'amour et de réconfort, où elle peut commencer à panser ses plaies.

Et peu à peu, les efforts combinés des quatre amis finissent par porter leurs fruits. Les pleurs de Marinette se calment, ses épaules se détendent légèrement, son souffle retrouve un rythme lent et régulier. Adrien croise son regard bleu, limpide, et sent enfin se desserrer la main qui lui semblait étreindre son cœur.

Quand finalement la conversation touche à sa fin, Alya promet à Marinette qu'elle s'assurera personnellement que ses parents sont bien en sécurité.

Avec le temps et ses excursions journalistiques, elle est elle-même devenue une experte en secrets et cachettes improbables, lui affirme-t-elle. Elle veillera à ce que Tom et Sabine se tiennent à l'abri de tout danger.

Puis, sur de dernières paroles d'encouragement à l'attention de sa meilleure amie et une consigne formelle à Chat Noir de veiller précieusement sur cette dernière, Alya raccroche enfin.


	18. Chapter 18

Un long moment de silence s'installe dans la pièce.

La nuit est à présent tombée sur Paris, obligeant Tikki à aller appuyer sur un interrupteur voisin pour éviter que ses amis ne restent plongés dans la pénombre.

Désormais inondé de lumière, l'appartement d'Adrien offre de curieuses allures de métaphore.

Dehors, c'est l'inconnu. Une obscurité inquiétante, hostile, où se dissimulent mille dangers pour les héros et leurs kwamis. Au milieu de ces ténèbres menaçantes, le salon d'Adrien apparaît comme une chaleureuse bulle illuminée d'amour et de bienveillance. Un repaire, un refuge, où tous peuvent se détendre et se reposer en toute sécurité.

Et du repos, Marinette en a clairement besoin.

Sa peur et ses larmes ont drainé toute son énergie. Seuls ses nerfs la séparaient jusque-là de l'écroulement et à présent ces derniers se relâchent enfin, la fatigue s'abat sur elle avec une puissance irrépressible.

Jamais Marinette n'a éprouvé un tel état de lassitude.

Il lui semble que la pesanteur terrestre s'est soudain démultipliée, la clouant sur ce canapé duquel, elle en est sûre, elle n'arrivera jamais à s'extraire. Son corps pèse lourd. Terriblement, incroyablement lourd, comme si ses membres étaient désormais faits de plomb.

Ses muscles sont gourds, incapables de fonctionner correctement.

Même son cerveau lui semble emprisonné dans une brume cotonneuse qui l'empêche de répondre.

Elle n'arrive plus à bouger.

Elle n'arrive plus à réfléchir.

Elle n'arrive même plus à ressentir quoi que soit d'autre que cette écrasante impression d'épuisement qui l'engourdi jusqu'aux os.

Désormais, Marinette ne souhaite plus qu'une chose : se rouler en boule, dormir, et oublier. Se noyer dans un sommeil sans rêves, se perdre dans un monde chimérique où le Papillon n'existe pas et où sa famille n'a jamais été prise pour cible.

La tête entre les mains et les épaules basses, Marinette se tient recroquevillée sur elle-même.

Le simple fait de rester droite demande trop d'efforts. L'idée de se lever pour regagner sa chambre n'effleure même pas son esprit, lui-même trop occupé à l'empêcher de s'effondrer sur elle-même pour réussir à lui dicter le moindre geste.

Le regard de la jeune femme est perdu dans le vide quand soudain, une main qui se pose doucement sur son bras attire son attention.

« Et si tu allais te coucher ? », lui suggère Adrien d'une voix douce.

Redressant lentement la tête, Marinette bat des paupières d'un air hagard.

« Oui… », approuve-t-elle dans un souffle.

Sans un mot de plus, Adrien se lève et tend la main vers elle pour l'aider à en faire autant. La jeune femme s'exécute, puis suit son coéquipier vers le couloir où se trouvent leurs chambres respectives. Arrivée devant la sienne, Marinette marque instinctivement un temps d'arrêt, tandis que ses doigts se crispent inconsciemment autour de ceux d'Adrien.

A peine prend-elle conscience de son geste que l'évidence la frappe de plein fouet.

Elle n'est pas prête à ce que son partenaire la laisse seule. Pas si tôt.

Son cœur est encore trop fragile et ses nerfs trop à fleur de peau pour qu'elle supporte d'être ainsi abandonnée.

Oh, bien sûr, Marinette sait pertinemment que même si Adrien la quitte pour la nuit, elle ne sera pas _réellement_ seule. Elle a Tikki, toujours prompte à la soutenir par sa compagnie et ses sages conseils. Mais en dépit de tout le réconfort que peut lui apporter sa minuscule amie, ce n'est pas ce qu'il lui faut.

Pas maintenant.

En cet instant précis, elle a besoin de quelqu'un qui la comprenne mieux que personne. De quelqu'un dont la simple présence la rassure et l'apaise plus que ne le ferait milles paroles. De quelqu'un à qui elle voue une confiance si absolue qu'un seul mot de sa part lui fait croire que rien n'est impossible.

Elle a besoin de son coéquipier.

De son irremplaçable moitié.

De son âme-sœur.

Elle a besoin d' _Adrien_.

« Est-ce que… », commence-t-elle machinalement, avant de s'interrompre aussitôt.

Son sang bat lourdement dans ses tempes, faisant résonner les pulsations de son cœur comme un tambour.

« Ma Lady ? », s'inquiète Adrien devant son silence.

Les joues rouges, Marinette prend une profonde inspiration et serre un peu plus fort les doigts de son coéquipier dans les siens.

Dans une autre vie, elle se serait liquéfiée à l'idée de ce qu'elle s'apprête à demander à Adrien.

Mais le temps n'est plus aux hésitations, et la complicité qu'elle partage avec son partenaire est si profonde aujourd'hui qu'elle sait que rien ne pourra l'altérer aisément.

« Je… j'aimerai rester avec toi », lui confie-t-elle dans un souffle. « Si… Si tu veux bien. »

Les yeux d'Adrien s'écarquillent aussitôt de surprise.

Puis, passé l'instant de stupéfaction, il hoche doucement la tête et porte la main de Marinette à ses lèvres pour y déposer un léger baiser. Le regard extraordinairement limpide de la jeune femme plonge aussitôt dans le sien, guettant sa réponse.

« C'est d'accord », réplique-t-il fermement.

Puis, sans un mot de plus, il fait demi-tour, entraînant Marinette avec lui.

* * *

Les deux coéquipiers ôtent leurs chaussures une fois dans la chambre d'Adrien et, sans prendre la peine de se changer, s'installent sur le matelas. Ils s'allongent machinalement l'un contre l'autre, encore trop bouleversés par les évènements du jour pour ne pas ressentir le besoin instinctif de puiser du réconfort dans leurs présences respectives.

Si Marinette n'était pas aussi épuisée, peut-être réaliserait-elle pleinement qu'elle vient tout juste de demander à Adrien – Chat Noir – Agreste de partager son lit avec elle. Et que ce dernier a accepté sans la moindre réserve.

Mais là, son cerveau à bout de forces se réjouit simplement de ne pas rester seul avec ses souvenirs cauchemardesques.

Elle est avec son coéquipier.

Rien d'autre n'importe.

Marinette se pelotonne confortablement contre son partenaire et sent son cœur se gonfler de reconnaissance quand Adrien glisse aussitôt un bras autour de ses épaules en réponse. Incapable de lutter plus longtemps contre cette fatigue qui écrase la moindre fibre de son être, elle ferme lentement les yeux.

C'est à peine si elle note l'arrivée de Plagg et Tikki, qui s'installent doucement à ses pieds.

En revanche, maintenant que ses paupières sont closes, elle n'est que plus consciente de sa proximité avec son coéquipier. L'absence de l'un de ses sens démultiplie tous les autres, lui faisant enregistrer chaque information avec une acuité nouvelle.

Rarement elle a ressenti la présence d'Adrien avec autant d'intensité.

La chaleur de son corps contre le sien.

L'odeur de sa peau.

Les battements de son cœur sous sa paume.

Adrien est partout.

Paupières toujours closes, elle le sent bouger légèrement pour venir déposer un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête. Puis, sans un mot, il se met à passer doucement sa main dans sa chevelure, glissant lentement ses doigts entre ses mèches sombres avant de recommencer encore.

C'est une caresse merveilleusement apaisante, sur laquelle Marinette se concentre pour empêcher ses pensées de résonner trop fort sous son crâne.

Durant de longues minutes, elle se laisse bercer aussi bien par les tendres marques d'affections de son partenaire que par son pouls lent et régulier.

Puis, épuisée, elle finit par tomber dans un lourd sommeil.

* * *

Le soleil se lève à peine sur Paris lorsque Marinette se réveille.

Désorientée, la jeune femme demeure un instant immobile.

De son cerveau jusqu'aux muscles, du bout des orteils jusqu'au sommet de son crâne, son corps tout entier reste encore péniblement engourdi. Se fixer sur l'une de ses pensées lui semble aussi vain que d'essayer de saisir de l'eau avec ses doigts, et s'extraire de ce matelas dans lequel elle est confortablement enfoncée lui parait une tâche insurmontable.

Dans un effort pour émerger de cet océan duveteux dans lequel l'a entraîné son sommeil, la jeune femme cligne des paupières une fois, deux fois, sans réussir à stabiliser pleinement son champ de vision.

Autour d'elle, tout n'est que douceur et chaleur. Un battement lent et régulier résonne à ses oreilles et sa main, réalise-t-elle dans un état de semi-conscience, se tient agrippée à un tissu d'une couleur différente de celle de ses draps habituels.

Il faut un instant à Marinette pour réaliser que cette surface ferme contre laquelle elle s'est blottie n'est autre que le torse d'Adrien, et une autre seconde encore pour que les évènements de la veille lui reviennent en mémoire avec la brutalité d'un coup de poing.

La jeune femme se redresse vivement puis, craignant d'avoir réveillé son partenaire, jette un coup d'œil affolé à ce dernier.

Fort heureusement, Adrien ne semble guère avoir été perturbé par son geste brusque. Toujours plongé dans un profond sommeil, il ne bouge même pas lorsque sa coéquipière se dégage précautionneusement du bras qu'il tient toujours passé autour d'elle.

Malgré elle, Marinette se perd un instant dans la contemplation du jeune mannequin.

Elle a beau être désormais plus proche de lui qu'elle ne l'a jamais été, rarement elle a eu l'occasion de le voir endormi. Sa respiration est lente, régulière, comme en témoigne sa poitrine qui se lève et s'abaisse à chaque souffle. Les rayons de soleil qui s'invitent à présent dans la pièce jouent dans sa chevelure pour parer son visage d'ange d'un halo d'or, et ses traits parfaitement ciselés achèvent de lui donner la beauté lumineuse d'un être venu d'un autre monde.

Le regard de Marinette s'attarde encore quelques secondes, avant que la jeune femme ne secoue finalement la tête pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Même après toutes ces années, même avec toutes ces épreuves qu'elle traverse, force est de reconnaître qu'elle n'est toujours pas immunisée contre le charme magnétique d'Adrien.

Et en toute honnêteté, elle doute qu'elle le sera un jour.

Mais peu importe.

Pour l'heure, elle a d'autres choses bien plus pressantes à penser et à faire.

Le regard soudain aussi dur que deux agates, Marinette passe machinalement les mains sur le tissu de cette chemise trop grande pour elle qu'elle porte encore. Elle se déplace vers l'extrémité du matelas, se lève avec mille précautions et, sans un bruit, sort doucement de la pièce.

* * *

Après s'être douchée et changée, Marinette regagne le salon d'Adrien. Elle s'installe en tailleurs sur le canapé et, d'un geste mal assuré, sort son téléphone de sa poche. À ses côtés, Tikki guette ses gestes avec une appréhension manifeste.

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? », s'inquiète-t-elle en voletant près de son amie.

« J'espère », réplique Marinette avec un faible sourire. « Déjà, je veux m'assurer qu'ils soient bien en sécurité. Ensuite… »

La jeune femme s'interrompt le temps de pousser un profond soupir, puis reporte son attention sur l'appareil qu'elle tient toujours entre les doigts.

« Ensuite, il faudra que je leur explique tout », conclut-elle dans un souffle.

* * *

D'un geste tremblant de nervosité, Marinette déverrouille fébrilement l'écran de son téléphone et presse la touche d'appel de ses parents.

« Marinette ! », s'exclame Tom dès l'instant où Sabine et lui décrochent. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Il faut à la jeune femme toute la maîtrise du monde pour ne pas éclater en sanglots de soulagement dès l'instant où elle entend son père, puis sa mère.

Elle échange un ultime regard avec Tikki et, voyant cette dernière hocher la tête en signe d'approbation, commence son récit. D'une voix enrouée d'émotion, elle dévoile à ses parents tout ce qu'elle leur dissimulait depuis tant d'années.

Ces boucles d'oreilles miraculeuses, mises entre ses mains alors qu'elle était adolescente.

Marinette.

Ladybug.

Ces deux existences avec lesquelles elle n'a cessé de jongler depuis ce jour.

Ces retards, ces absences qu'elle ne pouvait jamais expliquer.

Chat Noir. Tikki. Le Grand Gardien.

Ces combats. Ces sacrifices. Ce sentiment incomparable d'appartenir à quelque chose de plus grand qu'elle.

Le Papillon. Volpina.

Cette terrible bataille au cours de laquelle tout a basculé.

Durant des minutes qui lui semblent des heures, Marinette parle, parle et parle encore, sans s'arrêter un instant. Quand elle s'interrompt finalement, son récit enfin achevé, elle est accueillie par un silence choqué.

« Ladybug », répète machinalement son père au bout d'un long moment. « Tu es Ladybug. »

« Oui », approuve aussitôt Marinette. « Et je… Je suis désolée de vous avoir menti pendant tout ce temps », lâche-t-elle avec une profonde sincérité.

Mais si elle a dû aller à l'encontre de sa nature profonde en trompant volontairement la quasi-totalité de son entourage durant des années, elle ne regrette pour autant d'avoir pris cette décision. Si c'était à refaire, elle recommencerait.

Sans hésiter.

« Personne ne devait savoir », reprend-elle d'une voix ferme. '' _Un secret perd un peu plus de sa force chaque fois qu'il est partagé''_ », cite-t-elle en adressant un pâle sourire à Tikki, qui s'empresse de l'embrasser sur la joue en signe d'approbation. « Je ne voulais pas courir le risque de vous mettre en danger. Même si on ne peut pas dire que ça ait été une grande réussite, au final… », conclut-elle avec amertume.

Notant immédiatement le changement d'humeur de leur fille, Tom et Sabine se répandent aussitôt en mille paroles de réconfort. Ils la consolent, l'encouragent, lui disent et lui répètent qu'ils considèrent que rien n'est de sa faute.

« On fera ce qu'on peut pour t'aider », affirme Tom après une longue plaidoirie. « Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas ! »

« Je veux juste que vous soyez en sécurité... », réplique Marinette avec émotion.

« C'est ce que nous voulons pour toi aussi, Marinette », intervient doucement Sabine.

La gorge nouée, la jeune femme se mord vivement l'intérieur de la joue pour tenter de contenir les larmes qui menacent de déborder de ses yeux. Elle prend une profonde inspiration afin de conserver son calme, sous le regard encourageant de Tikki.

« Et… le Papillon, c'est bien à tes boucles d'oreilles qu'il en veut », reprend Sabine, sans réussir à dissimuler l'inquiétude qui perce dans sa voix. « Est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas, je ne sais pas… les rendre à ce Grand Gardien dont tu nous as parlé ? Ou les donner à quelqu'un d'autre ? Rien ne t'oblige à être Ladybug. »

En entendant ces paroles, Marinette se redresse vivement.

Est-ce de l'orgueil ? Un entêtement stupide ? Un profond sens du devoir ?

Elle l'ignore.

Mais malgré les risques, malgré la peur et les larmes, elle ne s'imagine pas une seconde abandonner son miraculous et son rôle de protectrice de Paris. L'époque où elle n'était qu'une adolescente craignant de ne jamais être à la hauteur est révolue depuis déjà des années. Elle est une héroïne. Elle le sent, dans chaque fibre de son corps, dans chacun de ses battements de cœur.

Elle le _sait_.

Elle a commencé ce combat.

Elle le mènera jusqu'au bout.

« Je suis Ladybug », réplique-elle avec un calme qui la surprend elle-même. « C'est à moi d'arrêter le Papillon. »

La jeune femme marque une légère pause, laissant à ses parents le temps de s'imprégner de cette déclaration.

« Mais ça veut dire que vous êtes en danger à cause de moi », ajoute-t-elle d'une voix étranglée, doigts crispés autour de son téléphone. « Je… Je suis désolée. Je… »

« Ma chérie », la coupe doucement son père. « Tu n'as pas à t'excuser de faire ce qui est juste. »

« C'est ta décision », renchérit immédiatement Sabine. « Je mentirai en disant que je ne préfèrerai pas que tu laisses ta mission à quelqu'un d'autre, mais je… mais _nous_ sommes fiers de toi. Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, alors nous te soutiendrons. Quoi que tu décides de faire. »

Les larmes aux yeux, Marinette hoche doucement la tête.

« Merci », murmure-t-elle dans un souffle. « Merci énormément. »

* * *

Lorsqu'Adrien se réveille à son tour, il ne trouve qu'une place vide là où s'était endormie sa coéquipière quelques heures plus tôt. Il jette un coup d'œil affolé autour de lui, la cherchant du regard, quand la voix de Plagg attire soudain son attention.

« Elle est déjà levée », lui annonce-t-il platement. « Et Tikki est avec elle. »

« Merci, Plagg », le remercie le jeune homme avec reconnaissance.

Une main machinalement posée sur le torse pour calmer les sursauts dont le gratifie son cœur suite à ce petit pic d'adrénaline dont il se serait volontiers passé, Adrien se lève et se dirige droit vers le salon. Il y aperçoit aussitôt Marinette, debout près de la baie vitrée qui donne sur son balcon.

La jeune femme se trouve au téléphone, manifestement en train de finir une conversation avec ses parents. Elle le salue d'un faible sourire en le voyant et lui fait signe de s'approcher.

Adrien s'exécute sans perdre une seconde, arrivant au niveau de sa coéquipière à l'instant même où elle raccroche.

« Est-ce que ta famille va bien ? », s'inquiète-t-il aussitôt.

« Oui », le rassure-t-elle en souriant faiblement. « Ils sont en sécurité. On... on a beaucoup parlé », poursuit-elle en se passant une main lasse sur la figure.

D'une voix chargée d'émotion, Marinette résume aussi brièvement que possible la longue discussion qu'elle vient tout juste d'avoir avec ses parents.

Elle lui apprend que tous deux ont décidé de rester cachés dans un hôtel le temps que la situation se calme. Ils ne veulent pas impliquer leur famille ou leurs amis en leur demandant asile, précise-t-elle avec un pâle sourire, et lui ont affirmé avoir suffisamment d'économies pour garder la boulangerie fermée plusieurs semaines si le besoin s'en fait sentir.

« Je peux aussi les aider », intervient Adrien sans hésiter. « J'ai pas mal d'argent de côté, alors s'il leur faut quoi que ce soit...»

« Merci, chaton », répond Marinette avec reconnaissance, tout en posant doucement sa main sur son bras pour mieux souligner ses paroles. « Je ne sais pas s'ils accepteraient, mais... Merci. ça me touche beaucoup. »

La jeune femme laisse échapper un profond soupir, puis redresse soudain les épaules d'un geste déterminé.

« Au moins, le Papillon ne peut plus rien contre eux maintenant », reprend-elle avec un optimisme un peu trop enthousiaste pour ne pas sonner forcé aux oreilles de son coéquipier. « Ça me fait un souci de moins, et une raison de plus pour le battre vite ! »

Pensif, Adrien jauge un instant la jeune femme du regard.

Marinette est forte, il le sait.

Elle se tient droite, le menton fièrement relevé, mais ses lèvres tremblent et son regard est un peu trop brillant. N'écoutant que son cœur, il la prend dans ses bras et la serre contre lui.

Alors que Marinette passe à son tour ses mains autour de sa taille pour lui rendre son étreinte, il se penche vers elle et dépose un léger baiser sur sa tempe.

« Ça va aller, Marinette », murmure-t-il contre sa peau. « Ça va aller. »


	19. Chapter 19

Le reste de la journée se déroule dans le plus grand des calmes.

Avec ces rudes montagnes russes émotionnelles qui n'ont cessé de les secouer depuis la veille, ni Marinette ni Adrien ne souhaitent le moindre surplus d'agitation pour le moment. Bien qu'un peu plus sereine à présent qu'elle sait ses parents en sécurité, la jeune femme n'en reste pas moins à fleur de peau, à ce point sur les nerfs qu'il suffirait d'un rien pour qu'elle ne s'effondre de nouveau sur elle-même. Elle en a parfaitement conscience.

Et Adrien aussi.

Rarement le jeune homme a été aussi inquiet au sujet de sa partenaire. L'attaque de la veille a ravivé ses angoisses la concernant avec la violence d'une allumette jetée dans une flaque d'essence, et ce terrible feu n'a cessé de le consumer depuis. La peur est là, couvant comme un incendie sous la surface et dévorant lentement son esprit.

Bien sûr, Adrien sait que quoi que tenteront le Papillon et Lila, sa Lady trouvera toujours la force de lutter.

Elle est forte, courageuse, déterminée.

Plus que quiconque.

Plus que lui-même.

Mais il sait aussi qu'en cet instant précis, il craint tellement pour sa sécurité à _elle_ qu' _il_ n'est pas certain de pouvoir se battre comme il le fait d'ordinaire. L'image des immenses yeux bleus écarquillés d'horreur de sa coéquipière restent gravés dans son esprit et la sensation de ses doigts tremblants sous les siens s'attarde sur sa peau.

Réussira-t-il à penser clairement lors d'une attaque s'il ne voit _que_ la fille derrière le masque, au lieu de Ladybug ?

Rien n'est moins sûr.

Alors, bien que sachant pertinemment que la situation précaire de Tom et Sabine ne leur offre guère le luxe de perdre du temps, Adrien et Marinette décident malgré tout de s'accorder une parenthèse dans les recherches qu'ils mènent habituellement entre deux combats. Les enquêtes sur le terrain, les interrogatoires des connaissances de Lila et les suppositions quant à la localisation de la jeune femme ou du Papillon devront attendre un jour de plus.

Là, ils ont besoin de tranquillité.

De repos.

D'une pause, plus que bienvenue au milieu de ce tourbillon de rage et de folie au cœur duquel le Papillon les a entraînés malgré eux.

Plus vite ils seront de nouveau en pleine possession de leurs moyens, plus vite leur duo retrouvera cet équilibre qui est l'une de leurs plus grandes forces.

Et alors, songent-ils avec l'ardeur du désespoir, plus vite ils réussiront à vaincre enfin leurs ennemis.

* * *

Confortablement pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé d'Adrien, les deux coéquipiers passent toute la matinée à regarder des films sur le gigantesque écran de télévision qui orne l'un des murs du salon.

Non pas qu'ils se soient pris d'une soudaine passion cinématographique, loin de là.

Adrien peine à se concentrer sur autre chose que la jeune femme qu'il tient entre ses bras, et Marinette peine à se concentrer tout court.

Mais s'ils seraient bien incapables de raconter les histoires qu'ils viennent pourtant tout juste de voir, tous deux n'en apprécient pas moins cet instant de détente. Les images qui dansent sous leurs yeux offrent une distraction bienvenue et les paroles qui s'élèvent dans la pièce empêchent leurs pensées de résonner trop fort sous leurs crânes.

Marinette n'espère rien de plus.

Elle veut juste débrancher son esprit.

Effacer, pendant quelques merveilleuses secondes, toute la crainte qu'elle éprouve pour ses proches et toute la souffrance que lui ont infligés le Papillon et Volpina.

Pour tenter de faire fondre cette peur qui la glace jusqu'au plus profond des os, la jeune femme cherche la douce chaleur du corps d'Adrien. Elle se blottit contre lui, puisant du réconfort dans sa présence, dans le poids de son bras autour de sa taille et dans son pouls qu'elle sent résonner sous ses doigts.

Les battements de son propre cœur accélèrent lorsqu'il la serre un peu plus fort contre lui.

Elle est avec Adrien, songe-t-elle avec une infinie reconnaissance. Avec Chat Noir.

Tout finira par s'arranger.

* * *

L'heure de manger arrive sans même que les deux coéquipiers ne le réalisent. Ce n'est que lorsque Tikki leur fait remarquer que le frigo a été pris d'assaut par un Plagg affamé et qu'il serait grand temps qu'eux-mêmes songent à se nourrir qu'ils se rendent soudain compte que l'heure du déjeuner est déjà passée depuis longtemps.

« Allez ! », les encourage-t-elle de sa petite voix flûtée. « Ce n'est pas bon de rater un repas. »

« D'accord, d'accord », réplique Marinette avec un léger sourire, tout en levant les mains en geste de reddition. « On fait une pause. »

« Et on la fait tout de suite », renchérit son partenaire, immédiatement récompensé par un regard approbateur de la part de Tikki.

Joignant le geste à la parole, les deux jeunes gens s'extirpent péniblement du canapé et se dirigent droit vers la cuisine. Ils mangent tranquillement, discutant de tout, de rien - et surtout pas du Papillon.

Une fois leur repas fini, ils retournent s'installer sur le canapé d'Adrien, bavardent un peu, puis remettent quelques films. Entre deux visionnages, Marinette ne manque jamais de demander de leurs nouvelles à ses parents, ni de donner des siennes à Alya.

Les heures continuent de défiler paisiblement, tandis que le soleil amorce une lente descente vers l'horizon. Ses rayons rasants nimbent l'appartement d'une chaleureuse lueur dorée, puis s'évanouissent pour laisser place à une semi-pénombre uniquement percée par l'écran de la télévision.

Marinette regarde sans réellement les voir ces formes qui se meuvent devant elle.

La fatigue trouble sa vision, l'empêchant de réussir à focaliser son regard. Elle étouffe péniblement un premier bâillement, en laisse franchement échapper un deuxième, puis sourit machinalement en voyant son coéquipier imiter son geste malgré lui.

« Et si on allait dormir ? », suggère-t-elle doucement.

Adrien lui jette un coup d'œil embrumé de sommeil et hoche mécaniquement la tête.

« Excellente suggestion, ma Lady », réplique-t-il en se passant inconsciemment les doigts dans les cheveux.

Le sourire de Marinette se fait un peu plus large encore lorsqu'Adrien laisse retomber sa main et qu'elle découvre les épis improbables qui se dressent à présent au sommet de sa tête.

Chat Noir lui-même s'en sort rarement avec des coiffures aussi désastreuses, y compris après une bataille difficile.

« Alors allons-y, chaton », lui lance-t-elle d'une voix amusée.

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, les deux coéquipiers se lèvent, éteignent la télévision et partent se coucher.

* * *

Un jour passe ainsi, puis deux.

Il ne faut que peu de temps à Marinette et Adrien pour réaliser que les récents évènements ont altéré encore un peu plus le fragile équilibre qui définit leur relation.

Ils ont toujours été proches. Plus proches que des amis, plus proches que de simples partenaires.

Mais désormais, cette proximité qui les unit se traduit aussi de manière _physique_.

Non pas que ce soit totalement nouveau, quelque part. Force est de reconnaître que cela fait déjà des mois qu'ils oscillent entre amitié et quelque chose d'une toute autre nature, et qu'une indéniable ambiguïté s'est installée dans la moindre de leurs interactions.

Ce qui sort de l'ordinaire, en revanche, c'est la fréquence à laquelle ils initient un contact entre eux.

Ils sont toujours, _toujours_ en train de chercher la présence de l'autre.

Que ce soit une main glissée autour de la taille, une tête posée sur l'épaule, un baiser sur le front ou sur la tempe, ce sont des nuées touches affectueuses qu'ils entreprennent avant même de le réaliser.

C'est un mécanisme purement automatique.

Instinctif.

Ils se surprennent à se rapprocher sans cesse un peu plus, puisant dans la présence de l'autre un réconfort qui leur réchauffe le cœur à tous les deux. La chambre d'Adrien est même devenue celle de Marinette sans qu'ils se concertent ne serait-ce qu'une fois, comme s'ils craignaient inconsciemment que se séparer ne serait-ce qu'une nuit ne leur soit insupportable.

Et peut-être est-ce le cas, quelque part.

Cette présence, cette chaleur leur est devenue aussi indispensable que l'air qu'ils respirent.

Ils ont _besoin_ l'un de l'autre.

Besoin de ces sourires, de ces encouragements énoncés avec tendresse ou manifestés silencieusement, de ces innombrables petits gestes de soutien qui les aident à croire que tout ira mieux un jour.

Ils sont proches, plus proches que jamais, et la ligne invisible qui les sépare s'atténue de jour en jour.

Elle se brouille, se désagrège, laissant l'amour et l'amitié s'entremêler un peu plus à chaque nouveau contact.

Mais peu importe.

S'ils ont tous deux parfaitement conscience de la profonde ambiguïté qui se cache désormais derrière chacune des nombreuses marques d'affection qu'ils partagent, Adrien et Marinette ne s'en formalisent pas pour autant. Ils ont bien d'autres choses à penser pour le moment.

Paris. Le Papillon. Lila. Le danger incessant qui plane sur leurs propres têtes et celles de leurs proches.

Cette terrible responsabilité les écrase, les empêchant de s'attarder sur leurs sentiments et sur ce qu'ils pourraient devenir si l'un d'eux n'osait faire qu'un pas de plus.

Et si l'un d'eux laissait ses lèvres s'attarder un peu plus loin ?

Et si l'un d'eux prononçait _enfin_ une parole plus équivoque ?

 _Et si… ?_

Mais hélas, le temps n'est pas venu pour de pareilles questions.

Alors, Adrien et Marinette se laissent porter sans réfléchir, laissant leur relation évoluer naturellement au gré de leur ressenti. Ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre, c'est une certitude.

Et pour l'heure c'est tout ce qui importe.

* * *

Avec le soutien inconditionnel d'Adrien, et avec celui de Tikki, Plagg, Alya, Tom et Sabine, Marinette reprend peu à peu du poil de la bête.

Voire un peu trop, même.

Après l'abattement et la mélancolie vient la colère. Une rage sourde, irrépressible, qui bouillonne en elle sans qu'elle réussisse à l'éteindre. Impossible pour elle de résister. Des envies de revanches sans cesses renouvelées consument son esprit avec une férocité alarmante, étouffant son instinct qui l'implore de garder la tête froide.

Si Marinette semble ne pas s'alarmer de la présence de ces nouvelles – et dangereuses - émotions, il n'en est pas de même pour Adrien et Tikki. Par leur intermédiaire, même Plagg en vient à craindre pour la santé de la jeune femme.

Vu de l'extérieur, le changement est subtil.

Invisible, presque.

La plupart du temps, Marinette reste égale à elle-même. Elle ébouriffe affectueusement les cheveux de son coéquipier, le taquine gentiment quand l'occasion se présente, bavarde aimablement avec son kwami.

Mais Adrien et Tikki la connaissent trop bien pour ne pas remarquer le feu qui couve sous la surface et qui transparaît dès qu'il est question de leurs ennemis. Chaque fois que le regard de la jeune femme se durcit en évoquant Volpina, chaque fois qu'elle serre rageusement les points en mentionnant le Papillon, ils échangent un coup d'œil inquiet.

Oh bien sûr, ils sont soulagés de voir que Marinette a su dépasser le choc que lui a causé l'attaque dont a été victime sa famille. Mais à présent, ils redoutent que la colère l'aveugle et ne lui fasse prendre des risques inconsidérés.

Alors, lorsqu'une attaque frappe Paris dès le lendemain, c'est avec la plus grande angoisse que Chat Noir guette les faits et gestes de sa coéquipière.

Et malheureusement, ses craintes semblent rapidement on ne peut plus justifiées.

Lorsqu'il voit sa partenaire se jeter dans la bataille comme si rien ni personne ne pouvait l'arrêter, l'évidence le frappe avec la violence d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

Ladybug n'est plus une héroïne.

C'est une déesse guerrière.

Une divinité brutale et vengeresse, prête à s'abattre sur ses ennemis tel un impitoyable éclair écarlate.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Chat Noir suit du regard cette furie vêtue de rouge qui porte les traits de sa coéquipière. Ladybug n'a jamais reculé par peur du combat, il le sait. Mais si elle a très ( _trop_ ) souvent fait face au danger, ça a toujours été avec l'un de ses ingénieux plans en tête ou guidée par la conviction profonde qu'elle seule pouvait se dresser comme rempart entre son ennemi et cette ville qu'elle s'est jurée de protéger.

Là, Ladybug n'est pas en quête de justice.

Elle est en quête de revanche, et le courage dont elle fait preuve confine dangereusement à la folie.

« Attention ! », s'exclame Chat Noir avec horreur, alors qu'une attaque frôle sa partenaire de beaucoup, _beaucoup_ trop près.

Mais Ladybug ne semble pas l'entendre.

Ou du moins, ne pas se formaliser suffisamment du fait qu'un lampadaire vient de manquer de lui écraser le crâne pour songer à ralentir.

Elle fonce tête baissée vers ses adversaires, visiblement uniquement pilotée par la volonté de réduire ces derniers à néant. Elle bondit, esquive, attaque avec un mépris du danger dont Chat Noir lui-même n'a jamais fait preuve au cours de sa carrière.

(Alors que force est de reconnaître qu'il est lui-même loin d'être un parfait exemple de sens de l'auto-préservation.)

Et à mesure que le combat se poursuit, Chat Noir sent son inquiétude croître de seconde en seconde. Sa Lady danse sur le fil du rasoir et il redoute l'instant où elle perdra définitivement pied.

Soudain, alors que le jeune homme continue de se ronger les sangs pour sa partenaire, c'est lui-même qui frôle la catastrophe.

Un saut au mauvais moment, dans la mauvaise direction, qui le place en pleine trajectoire d'une attaque dévastatrice.

Ce n'est que grâce à Ladybug et un lancer de yo-yo particulièrement habile qu'il évite le pire.

Le filin s'enroule autour de la taille de Chat Noir, se tend, et en une fraction de seconde, Ladybug extrait son partenaire du piège dans lequel il a failli basculer.

« Est-ce que ça va ? », s'inquiète-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, le visage livide.

« Je… oui », réplique aussitôt le jeune homme, faisant machinalement rouler ses muscles sous sa peau à la recherche de la moindre douleur indiquant une potentielle blessure. « Merci. »

Visiblement rassurée, Ladybug lui décoche un faible sourire.

Puis, à la vitesse d'une balle de fusil, son regard se détache de lui pour se river à leurs adversaires. Ses yeux d'un bleu si clair étincellent de colère, ses lèvres se pincent en une fine ligne, sa mâchoire se contracte.

Son coéquipier a à peine le temps d'essayer de l'exhorter à la prudence que déjà, la jeune femme fait tournoyer son yo-yo et se replonge au cœur de la bataille.

L'affrontement reprend avec une ardeur renouvelée. Si Chat Noir avait cru Ladybug furieuse, ce n'est rien en comparaison de ce qu'il voit à présent. Le besoin de revanche de la jeune femme s'est transformé en une rage pure, incandescente, qui paraît éclipser tout autre sentiment.

Plus déchaînée que jamais, elle saute, court, virevolte dans les airs, pare et riposte avec une intensité démentielle, et Chat Noir sent son cœur se décrocher de sa poitrine chaque fois qu'il la voit n'esquiver certaines attaques que d'un cheveu.

Quand le combat se termine enfin, le jeune homme n'arrive même pas à ressentir la moindre once de déception en voyant Volpina leur glisser une fois de plus entre les doigts. La peur qui lui noue les entrailles est encore bien trop vive pour ça. Pour l'heure, il est juste infiniment soulagé que Ladybug ne soit pas blessée.

Et alors que la jeune femme répond gracieusement aux questions des journalistes, Chat Noir serre machinalement les poings, une implacable résolution en tête.

Il faut qu'il ait une sérieuse discussion avec sa Lady.

Au plus vite.

* * *

A peine les deux coéquipiers se sont-ils glissés dans l'appartement d'Adrien que le jeune homme décide d'amorcer cette conversation qui, il en est convaincu, est plus que nécessaire. Il échange un bref regard avec Tikki puis, voyant cette dernière hocher la tête en signe d'approbation, se tourne vers Marinette.

« Est-ce que je peux te parler quelques minutes ? », lui demande-t-il sans autre forme de préambule.

Prise de court, la jeune femme écarquille légèrement les yeux de surprise, puis acquiesce.

Adrien se dirige vers le canapé et, d'un geste, l'invite à l'y rejoindre. Une fois Marinette assise à ses côtés, il se passe nerveusement la main dans les cheveux et prend une profonde inspiration pour calmer ses battements de cœur. Il n'aime guère confronter sa Lady à ses failles, mais il sait mieux que personne à quel point elle peut parfois être obstinée.

Hors de question pour lui de la laisser agir de façon aussi inconsciente sans rien dire.

« Je voulais te parler du combat d'aujourd'hui », commence-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien. « De la façon dont tu t'es battue… »

Le jeune homme laisse échapper un léger soupir et prend doucement la main de Marinette dans la sienne.

« Je sais que tu es en colère contre Lila et le Papillon », continue-t-il, alors que le regard de la jeune femme se durcit soudain. « C'est légitime, surtout après ce qu'ils ont fait à tes parents. Mais aujourd'hui… Jamais je ne t'ai vu prendre autant de risques. »

Alors que Marinette lui jette un coup d'œil interloqué, le jeune homme poursuit son discours.

Il _doit_ lui faire comprendre.

À tout prix.

« Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer ça », reprend-t-il en passant une nouvelle fois sa main libre derrière sa nuque, « mais d'habitude, tu fais toujours preuve de prudence. Ou au moins, tu ne te mets pas en danger sans une bonne raison. Le casse-cou de la bande, c'est censé être moi », ajoute-t-il avec un sourire triste. « Mais là, on aurait dit que tu te moquais de ce qui pouvait t'arriver du moment que tu réussissais attaquer Volpina. Je t'ai vu prendre plus de risques inutiles en cinq minutes qu'en cinq ans », conclut-il d'un ton désespéré.

« Je n'ai pas particulièrement pris de risques inutiles », proteste Marinette, sur la défensive.

« Tu as foncé droit sur le vilain alors qu'il préparait son attaque », riposte aussitôt Adrien pour mieux illustrer son propos.

« C'était une bonne opportunité pour l'arrêter », réplique la jeune femme. « Et j'ai esquivé à temps. »

« Tu n'as pas remarqué que Volpina utilisait des illusions pour t'attirer dans un piège. »

« Ce qui ne m'a pas empêché de m'en sortir parfaitement bien. »

« Tu as failli te prendre une plaque d'égout en pleine tête ! »

« Failli. »

« Justement », assène Adrien en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. « Et si tu avais réagi ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde trop tard ? Tu aurais pu être gravement blessée. C'était dangereux. Très dangereux, Marinette. »

« On est des héros », répond obstinément la jeune femme. « Le danger fait partie du métier. C'est normal. »

« Mais ça ne l'est pas de foncer tête baissée sans prendre la moindre précaution », réplique aussitôt Adrien.

Le jeune homme s'interrompt une seconde, le temps de prendre une profonde inspiration. Le moment n'est pas venu de perdre son calme, ni de braquer inutilement sa coéquipière.

« Écoute » reprend-il d'une voix conciliante, « je sais que tu voulais bien faire et que tu ne pensais pas à mal mais… Mais mets-toi à ma place. Rappelle-toi toutes les fois où j'ai pris des risques inutiles. De toutes les fois où je t'ai fait peur en me mettant volontairement en danger et de tous les discours que tu m'as fait sur l'importance de ma propre sécurité », insiste-t-il, « En ce moment, je ressens la même chose que toi à l'époque. »

Le regard qu'Adrien plonge dans celui de Marinette est intense, comme si le jeune homme cherchait à lui offrir la possibilité de lire jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

« Je tiens autant que toi à arrêter le Papillon et Volpina », conclut-il, la gorge serrée d'émotion. « Mais je ne veux pas te perdre. »

Et rien n'est plus vrai.

Si le prix de la victoire doit être la vie de Marinette, alors il préfère autant échouer éternellement.

Prise de court par les propos d'Adrien et par l'angoisse évidente qui émane de lui, la jeune femme reste silencieuse pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle s'imprègne lentement de ses paroles, tournant et retournant dans sa tête chacun de ses mots, chacune de ses phrases.

Perdue dans son propre monde, elle se remémore cette bataille qui vient de se produire et ses sentiments de ces derniers jours.

Cette colère sourde qui couvait en elle.

Cette indifférence quant à sa propre sécurité.

Cette volonté d'en découdre, peu importe le prix.

Peu à peu, elle réalise que son envie – son _besoin_ \- de se passer les nerfs sur Volpina a pris le pas sur toute pensée lucide qui aurait pu tenter de se frayer un chemin dans son esprit et sur tout instinct de préservation.

Et alors qu'elle se souvient enfin des mille frayeurs que Chat Noir a pu lui causer lorsque lui-même se mettait en danger, elle sent une bouffée de culpabilité enfler au creux de sa poitrine.

Levant un regard peiné sur Adrien, elle serre doucement ses doigts dans les siens.

« Je… Je suis désolée », lâche-t-elle dans un souffle.

Et elle le pense sincèrement. De tout son cœur, de toute son âme.

Jamais elle n'a voulu lui causer tant de soucis.

Un faible sourire éclaire le visage d'Adrien, qui porte la main de Marinette à ses lèvres pour y déposer un tendre baiser.

« Je t'aime, et tu le sais », lâche-t-il avec une franchise désarmante. « S'il te plaît, fais attention à toi. »

Cette soudaine confession prend Marinette par surprise.

Non pas qu'elle ait effectivement encore eu des doutes sur la nature des sentiments qu'elle inspire à son coéquipier, non. Chat Noir n'a jamais pris la peine de faire preuve de particulièrement de subtilité quant à ce qu'il éprouve pour Ladybug, et ni le temps ni les récents évènements ne l'ont manifestement fait changer d'avis.

Mais c'est bien la première fois qu'il lui avoue aussi clairement ce qu'il ressent pour elle.

Le cœur de Marinette se gonfle d'affection alors qu'un tendre sourire se dessine lentement sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

« Je t'aime aussi », répond-elle posément, postant sur lui un regard limpide comme du cristal.

Sa voix est calme et affirmée alors qu'elle énonce cette parfaite évidence.

Rien n'est plus vrai en ce bas monde.

De toutes les formes d'amour qui soient, elle l'aime et l'a toujours aimé. Amour, amitié ou autre chose qui n'appartient qu'à eux, avec ou sans le masque, peu importe. Ce garçon s'est glissé dans son cœur dès le premier jour, s'y créant une place à part qu'il n'a plus jamais quitté depuis.

Visiblement ému, Adrien passe un bras autour des épaules de sa coéquipière et la serre maladroitement contre lui. Marinette enfoui son visage dans son col, glissant ses mains de part et d'autre de sa taille pour mieux lui rendre son étreinte.

« Je suis vraiment désolée », murmure-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible. « Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. »

« Je sais, ma Lady », répond doucement son partenaire. « Je sais. »

Les deux jeunes gens restent un instant immobile, avant de s'écarter lentement pour reprendre leur place sur le canapé.

La tête posée sur l'épaule de son coéquipier, Marinette baisse les yeux sur leurs mains de nouveau jointes et leurs doigts entrelacés. Elle prend une profonde inspiration, puis se redresse et se tourne une fois de plus vers Adrien.

Dans cette étrange relation qui est la leur, son partenaire et elle ont eu largement leur part de contacts ambigus.

Des étreintes un peu trop longues.

Des regards qui en disent plus que mille paroles.

Des bises qui atterrissent un peu trop près de la bouche, dans l'espoir secret que peut-être, peut-être l'autre tournerait légèrement la tête pour effacer ces derniers centimètres qui les séparent encore.

Le premier baiser que la jeune femme dépose sur la joue de son coéquipier entre parfaitement dans cette catégorie.

Mais cette fois, Marinette ne recule pas.

Ou du moins, pas beaucoup, et pas très longtemps non plus.

Son second baiser est lent, ferme, délibéré, et il emprisonne les lèvres d'Adrien sans la moindre équivoque possible.

Tant pis pour le Papillon, tant pis pour le danger, tant pis si le monde s'écroule autour de son partenaire et elle.

Ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur moment qui soit pour franchir enfin ce cap de leur relation devant lequel ils n'ont que trop longtemps hésité, mais ce n'est pas le pire non plus. La vie est trop courte, ses sentiments pour Adrien trop forts pour qu'elle veuille rester plus longtemps sans exprimer plus longtemps ce qu'elle éprouve pour lui.

Elle l'aime.

Et elle ne reculera plus.

* * *

 _Note : J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Personnellement j'avais hâte de le voir arriver (surtout la dernière partie ;) ) , et je suppose que certains d'entre vous aussi ^^ . J'espère que ça aura été à la hauteur de vos attentes et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite :) _


	20. Chapter 20

Les paupières closes, Marinette ne peut voir la réaction d'Adrien. Mais peu importe. Même sans l'aide de ses yeux, elle sait tout ce qu'elle a besoin de savoir.

Elle sent la chaleur, la douceur des lèvres d'Adrien contre les siennes, et cette pression qui s'accentue alors qu'il se penche instinctivement vers elle en réponse à son baiser.

Elle sent sa main, qu'il glisse le long de sa joue comme pour mieux la supplier de garder la tête levée vers lui.

Elle sent le parfum de sa peau, les battements assourdissant de son propre cœur et cet indéfinissable frisson qui parcourt sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'il l'embrasse _encore_.

Rien au monde n'a jamais paru plus juste à Marinette.

Ce baiser a quelque chose d'inévitable. De plus grand qu'elle. De guidé par de quelconques forces cosmiques sur lesquelles elle aurait toutes les peines du monde à mettre des mots tant rien ne lui parait plus mystérieux, ni plus évident.

Ce sont des milliers de mots, de gestes, de moments complices qui se sont cumulés entre son partenaire et elle pour converger en cet instant _précis_.

Ce baiser a quelque chose d'inévitable, et, paradoxalement, de merveilleusement inattendu.

Car malgré des mois de rapprochement avec Adrien – avec Chat Noir -, Marinette réalise tout à coup que rien n'aurait pu la préparer à ce qu'elle éprouve à présent.

Elle s'est jetée dans le vide avec la foi de ceux que leurs convictions portent au-delà de tout retour possible, pour être récompensée par une impression de vertige aussi grisante qu'effrayante. Elle se sent forte et vulnérable à la fois. Extraordinairement heureuse et terriblement fébrile. Excitée. Inquiète. Perdue. Sûre d'elle.

Jamais elle ne s'est retrouvée au centre d'un tel tourbillon de sensations et d'émotions.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Adrien et elle s'embrassent, pourtant.

Mais c'est la première sans le masque. Sans ces identités pour dissimuler ce qu'ils éprouvent au plus profond d'eux-mêmes et derrière lesquelles se retrancher.

Désormais, ils n'ont plus d'échappatoires. Plus de secrets. Plus de non-dits.

Ce n'est pas un simple baiser.

C'est une confession faite à cœur ouvert. Une glorieuse déclaration d'amour. Un serment de loyauté plus fort que milles promesses et qu'autant de discours enflammés.

Le cœur de Marinette se gonfle tant d'émotion que, redoutant que ce dernier n'explose, la jeune femme se raccroche machinalement à ce en quoi elle a toujours eu une foi absolue.

Adrien.

Elle se noie dans leur étreinte, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux d'or, passant ses bras autour de son cou, l'embrassant, encore, encore, _encore_ , jusqu'à en perdre le souffle.

Le canapé bouge légèrement sous elle, signe que le jeune homme réajuste sa position pour mieux lui faire face. D'instinct, Marinette écarte légèrement les lèvres, laissant la langue de son coéquipier venir danser délicatement avec la sienne.

Elle plonge un peu plus profondément dans un océan de sensations qui la coupe de tout ce qui n'est pas Adrien.

Rien au monde n'existe en dehors de lui.

L'une des mains du jeune homme se détache de sa taille et se faufile dans son dos. Ses doigts remontent sans hésiter, traçant le long de sa colonne vertébrale un distrayant chemin qu'elle arrive à sentir même à travers le tissu. À peine un instant et quelques centimètres plus tard, Adrien appuie fermement sa paume entre les omoplates de Marinette et presse son corps contre le sien.

La jeune femme sent une subtile onde de chaleur se propager lentement le long de son visage, signe indubitable qu'elle s'empourpre sous les attentions de son coéquipier.

Elle ignore combien de temps Adrien et elle restent ainsi enlacés.

Une poignée de minutes, des heures, quelques secondes, une éternité ?

Elle ne saurait le dire.

Plus rien n'a de sens.

Plus rien n'a d'importance, hormis eux et ces baisers qu'ils échangent avec ferveur.

Mais hélas pour les deux jeunes gens, la cruelle réalité finit par se rappeler brutalement à eux. Pour aussi plaisante que soit leur activité, elle ne les prive malheureusement pas des besoins les plus primaires.

Comme respirer, par exemple.

Poussés par leurs poumons à l'agonie, Adrien et Marinette s'écartent finalement l'un de l'autre. Le souffle court, l'héroïne reste un instant immobile.

« Marinette… », murmure Adrien dans un soupir tout juste audible.

La jeune femme ouvre lentement les paupières, peinant autant à regagner la réalité qu'elle le ferait à s'arracher du plus extraordinaire des rêves. Le bleu de son regard se retrouve aussitôt happé par le plus lumineux des verts.

Les yeux d'Adrien pétillent de joie, ses pommettes sont délicatement rougies et le merveilleux sourire qui éclaire son visage fait bondir encore un peu plus le cœur de Marinette. Encore étourdie par la déferlante d'émotions qui vient de s'abattre sur elle, elle laisse échapper un petit rire incrédule.

« Je t'aime, chaton », souffle-t-elle en passant affectueusement sa main dans la chevelure de son coéquipier.

Le sourire d'Adrien se fait plus large encore.

« Je t'aime, Marinette », ronronne-t-il amoureusement.

* * *

Le silence s'installe lentement dans la pièce.

Un silence que ni Marinette ni Adrien ne brisent, perdus dans leurs sourires et dans les paroles muettes que se transmettent leurs regards.

Un silence étrange, où le sentiment d'apaisement se dispute à une sorte d'anticipation fébrile, impossible à définir.

Un silence, que rompt brusquement une sonnerie qui s'élève dans les airs.

Les deux jeunes gens sursautent si vivement que, ils pourraient le jurer, leurs cœurs jaillissent de leurs poitrines. Ils échangent un coup d'œil effaré avant de baisser machinalement les yeux vers les hanches de Marinette.

Ce son qui vient de les surprendre provient de son téléphone. Sans le moindre doute.

Encore en partie prisonnière des bras d'Adrien, la jeune femme se contorsionne comme elle le peut pour extraire l'appareil de sa poche.

« Mes parents… », constate-t-elle en jetant un bref coup d'œil à l'écran. « Ils viennent sûrement aux nouvelles après l'attaque de tout à l'heure. »

« Je te laisse les rassurer », offre Adrien en écartant aussitôt ses mains d'elle pour lui permettre de se dégager.

Une part de Marinette s'insurge aussitôt contre ce geste – la part sentimentale, déraisonnable, et tellement, _tellement_ amoureuse de ce garçon exceptionnel. Elle veut qu'il garde ses doigts sur sa taille, ses lèvres sur les siennes et son être entier entre ses bras.

Mais une autre part, froidement rationnelle et hermétique à toute forme de distraction, sait qu'elle ne peut laisser indéfiniment ses parents dans l'attente.

Surtout pas s'ils ont visionné la moindre vidéo de son désastreux combat du jour et constaté de leurs propres yeux les risques inconsidérés qu'a pris leur fille adorée dans sa quête de revanche.

Alors, sans perdre plus de temps, Marinette remercie Adrien d'un sourire et s'écarte pour rappeler ses parents.

* * *

La conversation avec Tom et Sabine est brève.

Ce n'est pas que Marinette n'aime pas leur parler, loin de là.

Mais ces derniers jours l'ont projetée au milieu d'un terrifiant maelström d'émotions. Parachutée au centre d'une formidable tempête de sentiments tous plus intenses et contradictoires les uns que les autres, qui ont déferlé sur elle en la laissant le cœur battant à tout rompre et les nerfs à fleur de peau.

Joie. Crainte. Peine. Euphorie pure. Elle sent qu'un rien suffirait à la faire basculer vers l'un ou l'autre.

Nul besoin de nourrir en plus ses anxiétés avec les inquiétudes de ses parents.

Après les avoir rassurés comme elle le peut et leur avoir promis qu'elle fera preuve d'autant de prudence que possible au vu des circonstances (un vœu pieux, hélas, tous trois en ont parfaitement conscience), Marinette les salue une dernière fois et raccroche.

Le silence revient dans la pièce, troublé seulement par le bruit sec du téléphone que la jeune femme pose sur la table du salon.

Elle reste un instant immobile, regard rivé sur l'appareil, et pousse un profond soupir.

La détresse de ses parents résonne encore à ses oreilles, se réverbérant dans sa mémoire comme un écho. Impossible pour eux de ne pas s'inquiéter maintenant qu'ils savent qu'elle est Ladybug, elle le sait. Et impossible pour elle de leur offrir la tranquillité d'esprit qu'elle leur a arraché en leur dévoilant son identité, elle le sait aussi.

Mais elle ne pouvait les maintenir dans l'ignorance alors que Volpina s'en est prise à eux. Leurs nouvelles angoisses sont le prix de leur sécurité et il n'y a rien qu'elle ne puisse y faire.

Secouant la tête pour mieux chasser ces pensées maussades, Marinette se passe la main sur le visage d'un geste las.

Rien n'est décidément jamais simple.

La jeune femme relève les yeux et scanne la pièce du regard. A présent qu'elle reconsidère son comportement de ces derniers temps au travers du point de vue de Chat Noir, elle réalise qu'il lui reste encore d'autres excuses à présenter.

Localisant rapidement Tikki, perchée sur un meuble de cuisine, Marinette s'approche d'elle et la prend délicatement entre ses doigts.

« Je suis désolée si je t'ai inquiétée toi aussi », lui confie-t-elle d'une voix contrite. « Ce n'était pas mon intention. »

« Il ne t'est rien arrivé, c'est le principal », la rassure Tikki avec un sourire encourageant. « Il faut que tu sois vigilante », poursuit-elle d'un ton grave. « Tu as le droit d'en vouloir à Lila et au Papillon après ce qu'ils t'ont fait, mais tu ne dois pas laisser tes émotions obscurcir ton jugement. La colère est une mauvaise conseillère ».

« Contrairement à toi », réplique Marinette en souriant.

« Oh, tu es trop gentille », pépie le petit kwami avec ravissement.

S'envolant des mains de son amie, Tikki se dirige vers elle et l'embrasse affectueusement sur la joue.

« Je tiens beaucoup à toi, Marinette », reprend-elle en revenant dans son champ de vision. « Promets-moi de faire plus attention à toi à l'avenir. »

« Promis », la rassure immédiatement la jeune femme.

Soulagées par la tournure des évènements, Tikki et Marinette échangent l'un de ces sourires complices forgé par des années d'amitié.

Ce bel instant de connivence est brisé à peine une fraction de seconde plus tard, lorsqu'un Plagg visiblement plus qu'hermétique à cet étalage d'émotions s'invite à son tour dans la discussion.

« Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça », lâche-t-il en surgissant brusquement entre les deux amies, « mais on oublie le principal : le frigo est vide. Donc maintenant, si on arrêtait de discuter et qu'on allait racheter du camembert ? »

Abasourdies, Marinette et Tikki fixent Plagg avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, puis éclatent franchement de rire.

* * *

Alors que Tikki entraîne Plagg hors de la pièce pour mieux lui expliquer dans le détail tout le bien qu'elle pense de ses interventions intempestives, Marinette se tourne en direction Adrien.

Son coéquipier se tient debout à quelques pas d'elle, négligemment appuyé contre son canapé. Un sourire incrédule flotte sur ses lèvres et ses yeux incroyablement verts sont perdus dans le vague, contemplant des souvenirs qu'eux seuls peuvent admirer.

Adrien est encore légèrement échevelé suite à leur récente étreinte, note la jeune femme avec un certain amusement.

(Ce qui, par ailleurs, ne fait que le rendre encore plus séduisant.

Ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru humainement possible.)

Alors que Marinette se demande distraitement si sa santé mentale pourra s'accommoder d'un Adrien Agreste encore plus attirant que le déjà _très_ charmant Adrien Agreste qu'elle côtoie au quotidien, le jeune homme relève brusquement la tête.

Son expression s'illumine lorsqu'il réalise soudain qu'il se trouve au centre de l'attention de sa partenaire. Le voile rêveur qui couvrait jusque-là ses yeux se lève pour laisser place à une lueur acérée, juste avant qu'il ne s'écarte du canapé pour s'avancer vers la jeune femme.

Le regard rivé à celui de Marinette, Adrien s'approche d'elle avec la grâce nonchalante de l'animal auquel son alter-ego doit son nom. Lorsqu'il arrive à son niveau, Marinette tend instinctivement les bras vers lui et les noue autour de son cou.

Ses lèvres trouvent les siennes à peine un battement de cœur plus tard.

Marinette ferme les yeux, savourant ce déluge de sensations encore nouvelles mais déjà si dangereusement addictives.

Mais hélas, cette fois, elle échoue à se noyer dans l'océan de félicité qui était le sien encore quelques instants plus tôt. La culpabilité est du poison dans ses veines, qui teinte d'amertume le doux sentiment d'euphorie que lui font éprouver les tendres attentions d'Adrien.

Si elle avait été à sa place et lui à la sienne, elle se serait consumée d'angoisse en le voyant se laisser ronger ainsi par la rancœur. Sa vie ne vaut pas une victoire, et elle s'en veut de l'avoir inquiété au point de le pousser à lui faire part sans détour de la peur qu'elle lui a faite.

Elle l'embrasse une dernière fois, profondément, langoureusement, mains placées de part et d'autre de son visage. Puis, à regret, elle s'écarte légèrement de lui.

« Encore pardon pour tout à l'heure », lui murmure-t-elle dans un souffle.

Ses doigts glissent le long de sa mâchoire, de la base de son cou, et viennent s'agripper nerveusement au tissu de sa chemise.

« Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter », poursuit-elle.

Le moment n'est probablement pas le mieux choisi pour renouveler ses excuses, mais elle n'arrive pas s'empêcher de parler. Son anxiété pousse les mots hors de sa gorge, hors de son cœur.

Son regard reste rivé au dos de ses propres mains, et ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'elle réalise qu'elle tremble.

Elle sent Adrien détacher l'un de ses bras de sa taille et, dans le coin de son champ de vision, le voit le lever vers elle. Trois de ses doigts viennent emprisonner son menton et, avec une pression d'une infinie délicatesse, la forcent à relever lentement la tête vers lui.

Marinette découvre sur le visage de son coéquipier ce sourire chaleureux qui fait toujours si bien fondre son cœur.

« Hey, ça va », la rassure-t-il d'une voix gorgée de tendresse. « Tu vas bien, c'est le principal. »

L'expression d'Adrien est emplie d'une affection si pure, si lumineuse, que Marinette sent aussitôt reculer les ombres qui menaçaient d'assombrir son cœur.

Comment, de quelques gestes et quelques mots, réussit-il à l'apaiser à ce point ? C'est un miracle qu'elle-même ne saurait expliquer.

Elle remercie Adrien d'un faible sourire, alors que la peine et la culpabilité continuent de refluer lentement. Le jeune homme se penche vers elle et dépose un léger baiser sur son front, comme pour mieux encourager ces pénibles sentiments à disparaître au plus vite.

« C'est vrai que ce n'était pas très malin de ta part de foncer tête baissée tout à l'heure », reprend-il en levant la main vers le côté du visage de sa coéquipière pour replacer délicatement une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. « Et je sais parfaitement de quoi je parle », précise-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

« Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y ait de quoi en être fier », bougonne Marinette en levant dramatiquement les yeux au ciel.

Lorsqu'elle replonge de nouveau son regard dans celui de son coéquipier, une lueur malicieuse s'est allumée au creux de prunelles du jeune homme. Une lueur si espiègle, si mutine, si _Chat Noir_ qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil suspicieux.

« Je ne dis pas que j'en suis fier, je constate juste », réplique Adrien en souriant de plus belle, sans se démonter le moins du monde. « Mais je retombe toujours sur mes pattes, c'est le principal, non ? »

Marinette le savait.

Elle _savait_ qu'il allait se fendre de l'un de ces – très discutables – jeux de mots qu'il affectionne tant.

Elle le connaît trop bien pour manquer tous les signes avant-coureurs de ces désastres linguistiques.

Ce sourire en coin, capable de transformer la plus angélique des expressions en une grimace facétieuse. Ce regard où le contentement se dispute à l'insolence. Cet air beaucoup, beaucoup trop satisfait de lui-même.

Elle le savait.

Mais malgré tout, elle le fixe un instant sans réagir, refusant d'en croire ses oreilles. Puis, soudain, elle sent une irrépressible envie de rire pétiller dans son cœur, courir le long de sa peau, étirer ses lèvres en un impossible sourire.

Oh, ce garçon.

Ce garçon si merveilleux, si fabuleux, si _ridiculement_ _adorable_ , qui efface ses peines aussi simplement qu'il soufflerait une chandelle.

Le cœur débordant d'une irrépressible vague d'affection, Marinette se dresse sur la pointe des pieds et embrasse Adrien sans détour. Elle l'embrasse, encore, encore, encore, incapable de rester plus longtemps sans laisser les sentiments qu'il lui inspire s'exprimer de manière physique.

Non pas qu'Adrien s'en plaigne, de toute façon.

Bien au contraire.

Plus que ravi des attentions dont le gratifie sa coéquipière, le jeune homme lui rend volontiers le moindre de ses baisers. Il n'est pas un mouvement de ses lèvres qui n'épouse pas les siennes, pas un de ses soupirs caressant sa peau qui ne le fasse pas délicieusement frissonner, pas une fraction de seconde qui ne passe sans qu'il ne se sente fondre un peu plus d'amour pour cette femme remarquable qu'il a le privilège de tenir dans ses bras.

Quand les deux jeunes gens s'interrompent le temps de retrouver leur souffle, ils ne s'écartent guère l'un de l'autre pour autant.

Adrien enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de Marinette, lui ronronnant mille mots d'amour éperdus. Ses cheveux chatouillent le menton de la jeune femme, arrachant à cette dernière de nouveaux éclats de rire.

Le cœur d'Adrien danse d'allégresse sur ce son cristallin. Aucune musique au monde n'est plus belle ou plus envoûtante.

Et envoûté, Adrien l'est, c'est une évidence.

Ensorcelé, hypnotisé, subjugué au-delà de toute raison.

Peu importe.

Marinette rit, sourit, l'embrasse comme si rien d'autre dans l'univers n'avait d'importance à ses yeux. Si c'est ainsi qu'elle tisse ce sortilège qui l'emprisonne, alors Adrien se laissera indéfiniment tomber sous le charme.

Sans regrets, ni hésitation.

Et alors que Marinette lève sur lui un regard aussi brillant qu'une nuée d'étoile, Adrien sent gonfler en lui une irrépressible envie de l'embrasser de nouveau. Alors, refusant de lutter ne serait-ce qu'une seconde contre cette pulsion, il se penche vers sa Lady pour couvrir à nouveau son visage d'innombrables baisers.


	21. Chapter 21

Lorsque vient le soir, fidèles à de récentes habitudes, kwamis et héros se séparent pour la nuit. Plagg et Tikki s'éclipsent dans la pièce auparavant allouée à Marinette et dans laquelle ils ont désormais pris leurs quartiers, tandis que leurs amis gagnent la chambre du jeune homme après s'être tour à tour changés dans la salle de bain.

Arrivée devant le lit, Marinette marque un temps d'arrêt.

Dormir avec Adrien est une chose. L'embrasser en est une aussi.

(Et toutes deux déjà non négligeables en soi, d'ailleurs.)

Mais dormir avec Adrien _après_ l'avoir embrassé ?

Voilà qui est une toute autre histoire.

La jeune femme a beau avoir accueilli jusque-là les divers évènements de la journée avec une relative sérénité au vu des circonstances, les choses sont à présent sensiblement différentes. Il lui semble que toute la folle fébrilité qu'elle aurait dû ressentir, que toutes les questions existentielles qu'elle aurait pu se poser, que toutes ces années à se consumer de nervosité en présence de ce garçon se sont cristallisées pour se manifester _maintenant_.

Ce n'est pas qu'elle ait peur, non.

Mais elle mentirait en affirmant qu'elle n'est pas impressionnée par cette nouvelle, merveilleuse, exaltante et définitivement déroutante situation.

Les choses pourraient être simples, pourtant.

Se coucher, s'endormir, se plonger dans un bienheureux sommeil jusqu'à demain.

Elle l'a déjà fait.

Elle le fera même probablement encore, si son cœur daigne ne pas l'achever d'une crise cardiaque à force de battre aussi ridiculement _fort_.

Mais manifestement nostalgique de ses tourments d'adolescente, son stupide cerveau tourne et tourne sans cesse. Il analyse, surinterprète, tord et décortique le moindre fait, se repaissant fiévreusement de chaque bribe de pensée comme une créature aussi vorace qu'incontrôlable.

Avec une pareille tempête sous son crâne, impossible de trouver le repos.

Alors que la jeune femme tente désespérément de se focaliser sur n'importe quoi d'autre que l'ouragan qui se déchaîne sur ses malheureux neurones, Adrien laisse échapper une brève quinte de toux.

« Si tu préfères, je peux te laisser ma chambre et aller dormir dans la chambre d'amis », lui propose-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait manifestement nonchalante, mais qu'il accompagne d'une légère grimace en réalisant qu'elle sonne un peu trop tendue pour réussir à faire illusion. « Ou inversement. »

Le mannequin se balance mécaniquement d'un pied sur l'autre, tout en passant et repassant ses doigts sur l'arrière de sa nuque.

Marinette n'a manifestement pas l'apanage de la nervosité, réalise brusquement la jeune femme. Il irradie d'Adrien une fébrilité incontestable, qui traverse les airs pour venir glisser contre sa peau.

Mais curieusement, loin de vriller encore un peu plus ses nerfs, constater qu'elle n'est pas la seule à appréhender cette nouvelle situation apaise Marinette. Pas beaucoup, certes, mais un peu.

Adrien est au moins aussi intimidé qu'elle.

C'est… rassurant, d'une certaine façon.

« N-non, c'est bon », balbutie-t-elle enfin. « Enfin, si c'est bon pour toi aussi ? », ajoute-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil interrogateur à son coéquipier, qui la rassure d'un bref hochement de tête.

Les joues d'Adrien sont légèrement plus roses que d'ordinaire, et Marinette se sent s'empourprer à son tour.

Elle s'apprête à dormir aux côtés de celui qui est désormais son petit ami, et cette situation inédite la décontenance décidément bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru au vu du degré de familiarité qu'a déjà leur relation.

Les pommettes d'un splendide rouge vif, Marinette grimpe sur le lit, écarte le haut des draps dans un doux crissement de tissu et se glisse en dessous d'un mouvement fluide.

Du coin de l'œil elle voit son coéquipier imiter son geste. Le matelas s'incurve sous le poids du jeune homme alors que ce dernier s'installe à son tour et prend sa place habituelle auprès de sa partenaire.

Les deux jeunes gens restent un instant immobiles, laissant glisser les secondes alors que la tension qui les oppressait jusque-là se dénoue lentement.

Marinette ne saurait dire si la situation lui paraît absurdement irréelle ou d'un naturel absolu. Aucun des deux, peut-être. Ou les deux à la fois. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle partage le lit d'Adrien - quoi qu'en de circonstances légèrement différentes-, et elle oscille à présent entre des nuées d'émotions plus contradictoires les unes que les autres.

Sentiment de familiarité. D'inconnu. De gêne. De bien-être.

Et, quelque part entre ses nerfs à fleur de peau et ses pensées assourdissantes, une indéniable exaltation.

Elle est avec Adrien.

Son précieux partenaire et irremplaçable amour de sa vie.

Guidée par ses pensées, Marinette tourne machinalement la tête vers son partenaire. Elle se trouve aussitôt happée par un regard d'un vert envoûtant et par un sourire timide, que ses lèvres imitent avant même qu'elle n'en prenne conscience.

Pendant une seconde encore, les deux jeunes gens restent sans bouger.

Puis, lentement, comme s'il redoutait d'esquisser le geste de trop, Adrien écarte le bras en une invitation muette.

Il n'en faut pas plus à Marinette pour jeter aux orties toutes les appréhensions qu'elle aurait encore pu avoir et pour venir se blottir contre son partenaire.

Elle est avec Adrien.

Et en dépit de son cœur tambourinant de toutes ses forces dans sa poitrine, du fait que son cerveau choisisse ce moment _précis_ pour lui rappeler que rien d'autre ne les sépare que de simples pyjamas, de la douce chaleur qui l'envahit à cette idée et de celle, plus douce encore, que dégage le corps de son partenaire contre le sien, elle se sent envahie d'un merveilleux sentiment de sérénité.

Elle a confiance en Adrien comme en personne au monde.

Jamais elle ne sera autant à sa place qu'entre ses bras.

Adrien se penche vers elle pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, lui décoche un dernier sourire, puis éteint la lumière.

Marinette ferme instinctivement les paupières et gigote légèrement jusqu'à se retrouver confortablement lovée contre Adrien, tête contre son épaule et paume contre son torse. Elle laisse échapper un soupir d'aise, bercée par les pulsations régulières de son pouls et blottie dans le douillet cocon qu'il forme de ses bras.

Puis, tout à coup, elle sent son coéquipier chercher sa main à tâtons. Les doigts du jeune homme localisent d'abord son poignet, puis sa paume, avant de venir finalement s'entrelacer avec les siens.

Le cœur débordant d'une nouvelle vague d'affection, Marinette lève la tête vers Adrien et l'embrasse. Ses lèvres atterrissent quelque part près de sa joue, de sa mâchoire, elle ne sait pas trop exactement.

Mais peu importe, pour approximatif qu'il soit, ce baiser n'en est pas moins rempli d'une indéniable tendresse.

Au final, c'est tout ce qui compte.

« Bonne nuit », roucoule-t-elle en se blottissant de plus belle contre Adrien.

En réponse, le jeune homme resserre un peu plus son étreinte autour d'elle, un bras passé autour de ses épaules et une main posée au creux de sa taille.

« Bonne nuit », murmure-t-il dans un souffle.

* * *

Le lendemain, Adrien se réveille avec la délicieuse sensation de ne quitter un rêve enchanteur que pour mieux se replonger dans un autre.

Pendant un merveilleux instant, son esprit encore embrumé de sommeil oublie le Papillon, Volpina, les terribles risques qui pavent ses pas et ceux de celle qu'il aime et toutes ces terrifiantes épreuves qui les attendent certainement encore.

Rien n'existe à part Marinette.

Marinette et ses baisers qui brûlent encore dans sa mémoire, Marinette et son souffle régulier caressant le creux de son cou, Marinette et la chaleur de son corps encore pelotonné contre le sien.

Comme attiré par un aimant, le regard d'Adrien se pose sur la jeune femme allongée à ses côtés.

Les volets tirés maintiennent encore la pièce dans une semi-pénombre, mais la luminosité n'en est pas moins suffisante pour qu'Adrien puisse admirer le profil endormi de sa compagne.

Il peut voir son petit nez légèrement retroussé, la courbure familière de ses pommettes et même ses lèvres, délicatement entrouvertes, comme si elles invitaient les siennes à un tendre baiser. Il faut à Adrien toute la volonté du monde pour résister à cette dernière pulsion et pour s'arracher à la contemplation de Marinette.

La motivation d'Adrien s'arrête cependant ici.

Le jeune homme se trouve parfaitement à son aise dans ce moelleux cocon de tendresse et de douces températures, et le bienheureux sommeil de Marinette est contagieux.

Durant de longues minutes encore, il s'autorise à savourer ainsi ce réveil on ne peut plus tranquille et la présence de sa Lady à ses côtés. Il reste immobile, le regard perdu dans le vague, laissant sa conscience flotter entre deux eaux.

Mais bientôt, son sens du devoir le rappelle à l'ordre, et c'est avec le plus profond regret qu'il se résout à tirer sa belle endormie de son profond sommeil.

Comme bien souvent, le réveil de Marinette est… laborieux, pour ainsi dire.

La jeune femme laisse échapper des grognements inintelligibles, se roule en boule sur elle-même, chasse la main d'Adrien d'une petite tape du bout des doigts et bougonne de plus belle lorsque son compagnon insiste pour qu'elle émerge enfin.

« _Gnveux pas me lever_ … », marmonne-t-elle en enfonçant sa tête dans son oreiller.

Il faut à Adrien toute la patience du monde et force de cajoleries pour obtenir d'elle qu'elle daigne enfin ouvrir les paupières.

Elle pousse un profond soupir, passe une main hagarde le long de son visage et lève sur son coéquipier ses yeux impossiblement bleus. À demi-redressé au-dessus d'elle, en appuis sur son coude, Adrien peut surprendre l'instant exact où le voile de sommeil qui embrumait le regard de Marinette se déchire enfin.

Une lueur étincelante s'allume au creux de ses prunelles et son expression s'éclaire, illuminée par un sourire empli de tant d'affection que le cœur d'Adrien se met aussitôt à bondir joyeusement dans sa poitrine.

« Bonjour, chaton », articule-t-elle d'une voix encore enrouée de sommeil.

Souriant à son tour, Adrien se penche vers elle et l'embrasse tendrement.

« Bonjour, ma Lady », ronronne-t-il avec bonheur.

* * *

Les minutes s'égrènent paresseusement alors que le soleil poursuit sa lente ascension dans les cieux de Paris.

L'instant de flottement de la soirée de la veille désormais complètement oublié, Marinette et Adrien retombent dans leur confortable routine. Rien n'a changé, quelque part, à la différence près qu'ils se retrouvent désormais complètement incapables de garder leurs mains loin de l'autre.

Bon, d'accord.

Les choses ne sont peut-être pas _si_ différentes que ça.

Bien qu'ils ne soient officiellement en couple que depuis la veille, cela fait bien longtemps déjà qu'il ne leur est plus possible de définir leur relation de « simplement amicale ». Les contacts physiques, les paroles tendres et les regards chargés d'affection leur sont tout sauf extraordinaires.

Ce qui change, en revanche, c'est l'intimité de leurs gestes.

Ces baisers brûlants qu'ils échangent avec autant d'avidité que si le seul air dont ils avaient désormais besoin était celui prisonnier entre leurs lèvres.

Ces mots d'amour éperdus murmurés contres leurs peaux, les frôlant en d'innombrables caresses.

Ces doigts qui semblent à présent animés d'une vie propre, courant le long de leurs mâchoires, de leurs bras, se glissant dans leurs cheveux, allant même parfois jusqu'à se faufiler sous le tissu de leurs vêtements à la recherche de quelques centimètres d'une tendre chaleur.

Redécouvrir ainsi leur relation emplit Adrien et Marinette d'un délicieux sentiment d'exaltation et d'euphorie.

Jamais ils n'ont éprouvé une pareille joie en la présence l'un de l'autre, et le moindre petit geste se fait aussitôt le reflet de cet océan de merveilleuses émotions qui déborde de leurs cœurs. Impossible pour eux de ne pas éprouver le besoin primaire, instinctif, de se témoigner physiquement leur affection.

Lorsque Marinette se tient debout devant la cafetière, attendant dans un état de semi-conscience que sa tasse se remplisse de breuvage favori, Adrien vient se placer derrière elle, bras amoureusement passés autour de sa taille et menton posé sur son épaule.

Quand tous deux se trouvent attablés l'un face à l'autre le temps de déjeuner, ils étendent leurs jambes, frôlant leurs chevilles, leurs mollets, tandis que milles mots d'amour dansent dans leurs regards.

Faire le ménage dans la cuisine leur prend une éternité, chaque mouvement de leur part se trouvant propice à de nouveaux contacts. Leurs mains se tendent et s'effleurent. Leurs lèvres trouvent le creux de leur cou, leurs pommettes, leurs tempes, s'éparpillant en une myriade de baisers volés.

Ils s'étreignent, s'embrassent, se glissent des mots d'amour et laissent échapper des éclats de rire incrédules.

Ces instants de complicité les plongent dans un océan de félicité dont ils voudraient ne jamais ressortir, et c'est sans la moindre retenue qu'ils se délectent du bonheur simple d'être enfin ensemble.

* * *

La vaisselle matinale terminée, Marinette s'attarde encore un peu dans le salon, bavardant tranquillement avec Adrien, Plagg et Tikki. Puis, au bout d'un instant, elle se détourne d'eux pour se diriger vers un meuble jouxtant la baie vitrée. Elle y récupère son téléphone, qu'elle avait abandonné là un peu plus tôt, et jette un bref coup d'œil à l'écran.

Alors qu'elle repose l'appareil et relève la tête pour laisser courir son regard sur les crêtes d'immeubles avoisinantes, elle entend son coéquipier s'approcher dans son dos.

« Il va falloir que je file », lui annonce-t-elle en piochant un élastique dans sa poche et en rassemblant ses cheveux avec l'aisance née d'une longue pratique. « J'ai rendez-vous avec Alya. »

Le jeune homme laisse échapper un murmure approbateur et passe sa main autour de la taille de sa partenaire pour l'attirer contre lui. Il écarte du bout des doigts les quelques mèches qui s'échappent encore de son chignon improvisé pour venir appuyer ses lèvres sur sa nuque en un baiser langoureux, d'une lenteur délibérée, qui fait courir un frisson le long son épine dorsale et tord son bas-ventre de la plus plaisante manière.

Marinette laisse échapper un soupir d'aise, puis tourne sur elle-même pour faire face à Adrien.

Elle se dresse légèrement sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse, encore et encore, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux dorés.

« Je vais être en retard… », soupire-t-elle entre deux baisers.

« Rien d'inhabituel », souligne Adrien d'un ton espiègle.

« Hey ! », proteste Marinette en riant.

Alors qu'elle s'écarte légèrement pour mieux marquer sa prétendue indignation, elle croise le regard pétillant de malice de son coéquipier.

« Quoi ? », réplique-t-il en resserrant sa prise autour de la taille de la jeune femme, avant de se pencher vers elle pour déposer un léger baiser sur la pointe de son nez. « Je t'aime, ma Lady, mais tu es tout sauf ponctuelle. »

« Tu es pire que moi, chaton », rétorque Marinette en lui donnant une pichenette affectueuse sur le nez.

« Certes », concède Adrien avec un immense sourire, « mais reconnais que j'ai toujours de meilleures excuses que toi. »

« Tu as un visage d'ange », riposte la jeune femme en levant dramatiquement les yeux au ciel. « C'est tout ce qui te sauve. »

Adrien laisse échapper un petit rire et se penche de nouveau vers Marinette pour l'embrasser légèrement dans le creux du cou. Surprise par ces lèvres qui viennent malicieusement chatouiller sa peau, la jeune femme laisse échapper un petit rire.

« Je dirai à Alya que c'est de ta faute si je suis en retard », glousse-t-elle avec ravissement.

« Et si tu lui dis précisément _pourquoi_ c'est de ma faute, elle ne te laissera jamais repartir sans que tu lui aies tout raconté dans le détail », rétorque son coéquipier avec une lueur amusée dans le regard. « Trois fois. »

« Touché », s'esclaffe Marinette. « Donc », poursuit-elle en posant un doigt accusateur sur le torse de son partenaire, « si tu ne veux pas que j'aie _encore plus_ de choses à lui dire, je te conseille de me laisser filer rapidement. »

Adrien laisse échapper un soupir théâtral, puis détache doucement ses mains de la taille de Marinette.

« Tu me manques déjà », lui glisse-t-il d'une voix douce. « Reviens vite. »

Les lèvres de la jeune femme s'étirent en un tendre sourire.

« Promis. »

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ladybug atterrit souplement sur le toit de l'immeuble d'Alya, au sommet duquel sa meilleure amie et elle ont désormais leurs habitudes. Ainsi à l'abri des regards et du moindre suspect dont Volpina pourrait avoir volé le visage, elles savent qu'elles peuvent se retrouver en toute sérénité.

Alya l'y attend déjà, une tasse fumante dans chaque main.

Après s'être chacune assurée qu'elles ne faisaient pas face à leur ennemie, les deux jeunes femmes se saluent joyeusement. Ladybug se transforme dans une nuée d'étincelle roses avant qu'Alya ne lui glisse dans les doigts l'un des deux récipients qu'elle tenait jusque-là.

Il ne faut qu'une fraction de seconde à un délicieux arôme de café pour venir chatouiller les narines de Marinette.

« Ahhh, merci Alya », soupire-t-elle en humant le précieux breuvage avec délectation. « Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? »

« Tu trouverais quelqu'un d'autre pour t'encourager dans notre addiction commune », rétorque Alya avec un sourire sardonique. « Combien de tasses depuis que tu t'es levée ? »

« Pas tant que ça », élude Marinette avec un haussement d'épaules évasif.

Elle boit une petite gorgée, laissant le liquide brûlant descendre dans sa gorge, puis braque un regard incisif sur son amie.

« Alors, pour Lila », lui demande-t-elle sans autre forme de préambule. « Tu as du nouveau ? »

L'expression d'Alya s'assombrit aussitôt.

« Rien du tout », grogne-t-elle avec frustration. « Je t'avais dit que ses parents avaient déménagé trois fois depuis le collège ? », poursuit-elle en levant trois doigts dans les airs pour mieux illustrer ses paroles. « J'ai fini par retrouver leur trace, même si c'est loin d'avoir été une partie de plaisir. Je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler le nombre de Rossi qu'il peut y avoir à Paris. »

« Ne m'en parle pas », soupire Marinette en levant les yeux au ciel.

Dès l'instant où Adrien et elle ont réalisé que Lila s'était envolée du campus de son université, la chercher chez ses parents leur est apparu comme une piste évidente. Mais c'était malheureusement sous-estimer le nombre décourageant de _« Rossi »_ que comporte l'annuaire parisien.

Et tout ça, en admettant que les parents de Lila habitent effectivement à Paris.

« Qui aurait cru que c'était un nom de famille si répandu… », lâche Marinette en se passant une main lasse sur le visage.

« _Beaucoup_ _trop_ répandu, si tu veux mon avis », approuve Alya avec une grimace. « Bref. Je les ai retrouvés et je me suis présentée chez eux en demandant à parler à Lila sous un faux prétexte. Mais je te le donne dans le mille : tout ce qu'ils pu me dire, c'est qu'elle était partie en stage à Milan. Rien de plus », conclut-elle avec un froncement de sourcil irrité.

Poussant un profond soupir, Alya passe machinalement la main dans ses boucles rousses.

« Je suis quand même restée à surveiller au cas où », conclut-elle en secouant la tête avec impuissance. « Mais rien… »

Ravalant sa déception, Marinette pose doucement la main sur le bras de son amie.

« Au moins, ça fait une piste qu'on peut écarter grâce à toi », souligne-t-elle d'un ton encourageant. « Ce n'est pas négligeable. »

« Peut-être, mais je ne serai contente qu'une fois que Chat Noir et toi aurez mit la main sur cette petite peste et qu'elle payera pour tout ce qu'elle t'a fait », rétorque obstinément Alya.

Les deux amies restent un instant silencieuses, ruminant ces dernières paroles tout en sirotant doucement leur café. Finalement, décidant manifestement de ne pas laisser ses pensées moroses assombrir plus longtemps son début de journée, Alya se tourne vers Marinette.

« Et sinon, comment se passe ta cohabitation avec Chat Noir ? », reprend-elle avec un faible sourire. « Toujours aussi formidablement platonique ? »

Malgré la déception qui lui mord toujours les entrailles, Marinette ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

C'est loin d'être la première fois qu'Alya la taquine - de façon plus ou moins subtile – sur sa relation avec son coéquipier. C'en en même devenu une habitude. Une phrase rituelle, qui finit presque toujours par surgir au milieu de leurs conversations dès l'instant où il est question de Chat Noir.

C'est toujours la même routine.

Alya plaisante gentiment au sujet de _l'absence_ de relation qu'entretient sa camarade avec Chat Noir, Marinette écarte ses remarques espiègles avec désinvolture, les deux amies échangent un sourire complice et la discussion reprend son court comme si de rien n'était.

Du moins, c'est ce qui se passe d'ordinaire.

Mais là, les choses sont différentes.

Merveilleusement différentes.

Le cœur tambourinant joyeusement dans sa poitrine, Marinette se fend d'un sourire malicieux que n'aurait pas renié son coéquipier.

« Platonique ? Je ne dirais pas ça… », lâche-t-elle avec une fausse nonchalance.

De surprise, Alya laisse tomber sa tasse au sol.

Le tintement de la céramique heurtant le béton se perd dans le cri de surprise qui s'échappe de ses lèvres.

« Non ? ENFIN ? », s'exclame-t-elle en fixant son amie avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

Bien malgré elle, Marinette sent ses lèvres s'étirer en un immense sourire.

C'est plus fort qu'elle. Le simple souvenir de son coéquipier et de ces instants partagés avec lui l'emplit d'un sentiment de douce euphorie dont elle voudrait ne jamais se défaire. Des nuées des étincelles de joie crépitent au creux de son cœur, des feux d'artifices de bonheur déflagrent dans tout son être.

« Oui », approuve-t-elle avec délectation. « Enfin. »


	22. Chapter 22

« Tu ne te moques pas de moi ? », s'assure Alya en jaugeant son amie avec un regard suspicieux. « Tu sors _vraiment_ avec Chat Noir ? »

« Je sors vraiment avec lui », lui confirme Marinette en souriant de plus belle. « Je t'assure qu'il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus », précise-t-elle alors que ses joues se parent d'un joli rose au souvenir des baisers échangés avec Adrien.

« Oh, woaw ! », s'écrie Alya avec enthousiasme.

La jeune blogueuse se penche impulsivement vers son amie et la serre dans ses bras avec tant de force que pendant un bref instant, Marinette se surprend à regretter son costume d'héroïne et la protection qu'il lui apporte.

Bien que ce genre de crainte soit en réalité bien futile.

Elle n'a pas peur de finir avec une côte fêlée devant la brusque démonstration d'affection de sa meilleure amie.

Pas du tout.

Mais heureusement pour elle, ses os et ses organes internes, Alya la relâche presque aussitôt.

« Félicitations ! Je suis contente pour vous », poursuit-elle, mains posées sur les épaules de son amie. « Ahhh, Ladybug et Chat Noir, enfin en couple », ajoute-t-elle avec un soupir faussement nostalgique. « Je commençais presque à ne plus y croire. La moi de quinze ans serait devenue hystérique en découvrant ça. »

« Oh, j'imagine bien », s'esclaffe joyeusement Marinette au souvenir des discours passionnés d'Alya quant à la supposée vie sentimentale de ses héros favoris.

« Estime-toi heureuse que je n'écrive pas tout de suite un article là-dessus », la taquine Alya avec un clin d'œil espiègle. « Mais ça ne veut pas dire que le sujet ne m'intéresse pas. Ma meilleure amie qui sort avec Chat Noir ? Allez, raconte-moi », poursuit-elle en encourageant son interlocutrice d'un geste de la main. « Je veux _tout_ savoir. »

* * *

Durant quelques merveilleuses minutes, Marinette oublie ses préoccupations et le poids écrasant qui pèse sur ses épaules.

Elle n'est plus qu'une jeune femme ordinaire qui raconte sa vie sentimentale à sa meilleure amie, comme des nuées d'autres jeunes femmes l'ont fait avant elle et comme tout autant le feront certainement ensuite.

Rien de plus naturel.

Rien de plus simple.

Rien de mieux pour permettre à Marinette d'occulter un instant les terrifiants aléas de sa double vie.

Bien malgré elle, la jeune femme se surprend à se lancer dans l'une de ces diatribes passionnées qu'elle n'a jamais su contenir dès qu'il est question de l'élu de son cœur. Ses mains décrivent d'invraisemblables arabesques dans les airs et sa bouche semble soudainement incapable de contenir le flot de paroles enthousiastes qui se bouscule hors de ses lèvres.

(À croire que malgré les années, ce garçon a toujours le même effet dévastateur sur sa maîtrise d'elle-même et de ce qu'elle raconte.)

(Heureusement, à croire que malgré les années aussi, Alya a toujours les mêmes trésors de patience lorsqu'il s'agit de l'écouter discourir sur sa propre vie sentimentale.)

Sous le regard mi-amusé, mi-attendri de sa meilleure amie, Marinette décrit avec ardeur toute la joie qu'elle éprouve à avoir enfin décidé d'assumer ses sentiments et de savoir ces derniers partagés.

Ses yeux brillent alors qu'elle parle de Chat Noir, de ce qu'elle éprouve pour lui, de l'importance qu'il a pour elle.

Et tandis qu'Alya l'écoute avec un large sourire, Marinette sent une merveilleuse sensation de sérénité gonfler doucement en elle.

En cet instant, il n'y a plus de Ladybug. Plus d'enquêtrice acharnée. Plus de recherches infructueuses.

Juste deux meilleures amies, qui bavardent en toute quiétude en se réjouissant du récent bonheur de l'une d'entre elles.

* * *

Malheureusement pour Marinette, le temps poursuit impitoyablement sa course. Et ce, d'autant plus vite qu'elle passe un agréable moment avec Alya. Bien trop rapidement, l'heure vient pour elle de refermer cette petite parenthèse de normalité plus que bienvenue.

Les deux amies échangent encore quelques paroles et se serrent une dernière fois dans les bras. Marinette se transforme tandis qu'Alya récupère ses tasses (ou du moins, ce qu'il en reste), puis, sur un ultime salut, la jeune héroïne enroule son yo-yo autour d'une cheminée voisine et s'élance dans les airs.

* * *

Il ne faut quelques minutes à Ladybug pour regagner l'appartement d'Adrien.

Elle se faufile dans le salon, où son coéquipier se trouve manifestement en train de finir de vider quelques sacs de courses. Notant l'arrivée de sa compagne, Adrien relève vivement la tête et referme la porte du frigo. Il s'approche de Marinette d'un pas rapide alors que cette dernière se détransforme dans une nuée d'étincelles roses.

Arrivé à son niveau, il se penche vers elle pour l'embrasser tendrement, puis se redresse et plonge son regard dans le sien.

« Alors ? », lui demande-t-il en entrelaçant machinalement ses doigts avec les siens. « Est-ce que les recherches d'Alya ont donné quelque chose ? »

« Non, rien de neuf », réplique Marinette avec une grimace. « Elle a cherché partout où elle a pu, y compris chez les parents de Lila, mais sans résultat. On n'a toujours aucune idée de l'endroit où Volpina peut se cacher. »

L'expression radieuse d'Adrien s'assombrit aussitôt, couverte par un amer voile de déception.

Une impasse.

Une de plus.

« Donc on n'a plus aucune piste... », soupire-t-il en secouant tristement la tête.

« Pas tout à fait », réplique Marinette en levant sa main libre vers lui pour glisser affectueusement ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Une lueur déterminée brille dans les yeux de la jeune femme et les commissures de ses lèvres s'étirent en un petit sourire victorieux qu'Adrien pourrait redessiner par cœur pour l'avoir vu éclairer son visage lors de tant de moments sombres.

Sa Lady n'est pas encore prête à se laisser abattre.

Et mieux encore.

Elle a un plan.

« On a essayé de chercher nous-même », énumère Marinette avec une dernière caresse dans les mèches blondes de son compagnon. « On a essayé de chercher avec l'aide d'Alya. »

Adrien intercepte la main de sa coéquipière alors que la jeune femme laisse retomber son bras. Il la saisit délicatement le poignet et presse un rapide baiser au creux de sa paume.

« Mais... ? », ajoute-t-il en relâchant finalement sa prise.

Les pommettes de Marinette se parent d'un joli rose, mais la jeune femme ne se démonte pas pour autant.

« Mais on n'a pas encore demandé son aide à la police », complète-t-elle avec assurance.

Une moue perplexe se dessine aussitôt sur les traits d'Adrien.

Aussi paradoxal que cela puisse paraître au vu de leurs rôles de protecteurs de Paris, faire appel aux forces de l'ordre est loin d'être leur instinct premier. Pas quand il est question de super-vilains et d'autre chose que d'assurer la protection de civils innocents, en tout cas.

L'expérience leur a largement démontré que même le meilleur des agents n'était que peu de chose face aux pouvoirs dévastateurs d'un adversaire guidé par le Papillon.

A cette simple constatation s'additionnent les sempiternelles recommandations de Maître Fu, toujours ouvertement réticent à ce qu'une institution officielle se mêle de trop près leurs histoires de héros. Par le passé, maintes organisations ont succombé à l'attrait que présente la puissance d'un miraculous, leur a-t-il souvent rappelé. Impossible pour lui de faire pleinement confiance aux autorités pour lui ramener ces pierres magiques.

Cette mission ne concerne que le Grand Gardien et les porteurs qu'il a lui-même approuvé.

Le monde de Chat Noir et Ladybug s'est ainsi rapidement vu régi par ses propres règles, où tous deux ont appris à se débrouiller en gardant les force de l'ordre à l'écart de leurs principales enquêtes.

« Tu es sûre qu'ils seront d'accord pour nous aider à chercher Lila ? », fait remarquer Adrien d'un ton circonspect. « Je doute qu'ils feront quoi que ce soit sans preuve. »

« Si n'importe qui leur demande, non, effectivement, il y a peu de chances », concède Marinette. « Mais si cette requête vient de _Ladybug_ et de _Chat Noir_ ? », ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire entendu.

« Alors là, il y a des chances pour qu'ils nous écoutent et qu'ils se mettent à enquêter sur elle », complète triomphalement son coéquipier.

« Exactement », approuve la jeune femme en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

Le regard de Marinette étincelle d'une assurance contagieuse, qui ravive en Adrien un sentiment d'enthousiasme bienvenu après les premières nouvelles décevantes concernant les recherches d'Alya.

Un large sourire aux lèvres, le jeune homme passe ses bras autour de la taille de sa compagne et la serre contre lui.

« Tu as raison, ma Lady, ça vaut le coup d'essayer », lâche-t-il en plaquant un baiser sonore sur son front. « Ils ne peuvent pas nous dire non. »

* * *

« Non ? », articule Ladybug d'une voix incrédule. « Comment ça, _non_ ? »

Après trois jours d'attente, de relances quotidiennes et d'innombrables aller-retour au commissariat, elle peine à croire qu'elle a bien entendu les paroles qui viennent tout juste de sortir de la bouche de l'agent Roger.

Face à elle, assis derrière son bureau, l'officier réajuste posément sa casquette sur son crâne.

(Donnant par la même occasion l'envie à Ladybug de lui faire manger ladite casquette.

Une chance pour lui qu'elle soit patiente.

 _Très_ patiente.)

« Non », répète l'agent Roger, visiblement peu décontenancé par l'indignation évidente de l'héroïne. « Je ne peux pas ouvrir une enquête sans la moindre preuve. »

« Mais vous avez notre témoignage », insiste Ladybug en se penchant vers son interlocuteur, paumes à plat contre la surface lisse du bureau. « Nous pouvons vous jurer sous serment que Lila Rossi _est_ Volpina. Nous l'avons vue se transformer de nos propres yeux », ajoute-t-elle en se redressant pour désigner Chat Noir d'un geste de la main. « Est-ce que ça ne vous suffit pas ? »

Debout aux côtés de sa coéquipière, le jeune homme toise l'officier avec défiance. Il plisse ses yeux d'un vert électrique tel un félin prêt à l'attaque, faisant se froncer le matériau sombre de son masque.

« J'ai bien peur que non », rétorque l'homme sans ciller devant cette attitude agressive.

Lèvres pincées en signe de réprobation, Ladybug fusille à son tour l'officier du regard.

« Après tout ce que nous avons fait pour Paris », lâche-t-elle d'une voix incrédule, « après tout que nous avons fait pour _vous_ , vous refusez de nous croire ? »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur confrontation, le masque d'impassibilité de l'agent Roger se fissure. L'officier se passe la main sur le visage d'un geste las et laisse échapper un profond soupir.

« Écoutez », leur annonce-t-il en secouant lentement la tête, « je ne dis pas que je n'aimerai pas vous aider... »

« Vous avez une drôle de façon de nous le montrer », le coupe Chat Noir avec une amertume non dissimulée.

« ... mais les choses ne sont pas si simples », poursuit son interlocuteur sans se formaliser de son intervention. « Mademoiselle Rossi est la fille unique d'un diplomate très influent. Je ne peux pas lancer une enquête sur elle sur la foi de simples accusations. Même si j'ai votre parole », insiste-t-il en plongeant tour à tour son regard dans celui de Ladybug, puis de Chat Noir. « Il me faut des preuves. »

* * *

« Quand je pense à tout ce qu'on a fait, et voilà comment on nous remercie ! », s'exclame Marinette en levant dramatiquement les bras au ciel.

Cela fait déjà presque une vingtaine de minutes qu'Adrien et elle ont quitté le commissariat mais pourtant, la jeune femme ne décolère pas.

Les joues rouges et les yeux étincelant d'une lueur exaspérée, elle arpente le salon de son coéquipier de long en large en partageant abondamment son irritation. Elle maudit le Papillon et Volpina, s'emporte contre l'agent Roger et se plaint du manque de reconnaissance des forces de l'ordre, tout en accompagnant ses récriminations d'amples gestes de ses mains.

Certes, elle ne portait pas tous ses espoirs sur une enquête de la police. Lila est maligne, elle le sait, et il y a fort à parier que même un coup de pouce de la police n'aurait pas pu suffire à lui apporter ces réponses tant recherchées.

Mais se voir ainsi congédiée, sans même un geste au regard de tous les services que Chat Noir et elle ont rendu à la capitale ?

Rien de plus frustrant.

« Ce n'est pas comme si on lui demandait d'arrêter Lila », poursuit Marinette en prenant à peine le temps de respirer, « on veut juste savoir _où_ elle se cache. Mais non, même là, c'est trop demander ! »

Assis à sa table, menton posé sur ses bras croisés, Adrien ne trouve pas la force d'essayer de tempérer cette tempête au regard de ciel d'orage qui se déchaîne devant lui.

Avec l'ignorance des parents de Lila quant à la localisation de leur fille et le refus de coopérer de la police, ce sont leurs dernières pistes qui se ferment devant eux.

Oh, bien sûr, Marinette, Alya et lui ne cesseront pas leurs investigations pour autant. Tous comptent fermement continuer à chercher un moyen de retrouver la trace de Lila, aussi bien en enquêtant directement sur le terrain que par tout autre moyen qui leur viendrait à l'esprit.

Mais les impasses ne cessent de se succéder aux faux espoirs, et leur quête commence à prendre une décourageante allure de jeu de hasard.

Pour trouver Lila, leur plus grande chance reste encore et toujours cette position d'attente dans laquelle ils se trouvent inexorablement englués et dont ils désespèrent de pouvoir sortir un jour.

Alors qu'Adrien laisse échapper un soupir maussade à peine audible sous les exclamations exaspérées de Marinette, Tikki s'envole de l'étagère sur laquelle elle était perchée jusque-là pour venir tournoyer autour des deux héros.

« Allons, du calme », intervient-t-elle posément. « Vous allez trouver une solution. Ce n'est pas parce que l'agent Roger refuse de vous aider que vous n'allez jamais réussir à arrêter Volpina et à lui reprendre son miraculous. »

S'interrompant dans l'un de ses énièmes aller-retour, Marinette jette un regard désabusé à son amie.

« De toute façon, on n'a pas vraiment le choix », réplique-t-elle d'une voix tranchante. « On ne peut pas laisser le Papillon et Volpina s'en tirer. »

« Exactement », approuve Tikki avec un indéfectible optimisme. « J'ai confiance en vous », poursuit-elle en décochant un sourire encourageant aux deux jeunes gens. « Vous êtes tous les deux d'excellents héros et vous faites une équipe extraordinaire. Vous allez trouver une solution. »

Pris de court par l'intervention du kwami, Marinette et Adrien échangent un long regard.

D'un geste presque mécanique, la jeune femme s'approche de la table et se laisse tomber sur la chaise qui fait face à son compagnon. Ce dernier tend aussitôt la main vers elle et entrelace ses doigts avec les siens.

Ils restent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, s'imprégnant silencieusement des paroles de Tikki et puisant dans leurs présences respectives le réconfort dont ils ont tous deux plus que besoin après cette nouvelle déconvenue.

Puis, lentement, leur humeur change. L'irritation et le découragement qu'ils éprouvaient jusque-là s'étiolent, éclipsés par la foi extraordinaire qu'ils ont l'un en l'autre et par la confiance qu'ils s'inspirent mutuellement.

L'expression de Marinette s'adoucit, Adrien redresse machinalement les épaules, et un faible sourire se dessine sur leurs lèvres.

« Tikki a raison, ma Lady », lâche finalement Adrien en serrant un peu plus fort la main de sa compagne dans la sienne. « Tant pis pour les fausses pistes. On finira par y arriver quand même. »

* * *

Les jours passent, ponctués d'attaques de super-vilains, de séances photos auxquelles se doit toujours de participer Adrien, de cafés que Marinette partage avec Alya, et d'enquêtes infructueuses pour les deux héros.

Comme ils le redoutaient, leurs recherches stagnent de la plus horripilante des manières.

Aucun interrogatoire, aucune enquête d'Alya, aucune investigation sur le terrain ne leur offre la moindre piste.

En désespoir de cause, ils cherchent même à contacter le maire pour tenter de faire changer l'agent Roger d'avis, pour se voir offrir en retour la même fin de non-recevoir.

Peu importe leur statut de héros. Cela n'est manifestement guère suffisant pour passer outre l'absence de ces preuves que les autorités leur réclament avec tant d'obstination pour justifier l'ouverture d'une enquête sur la fille d'un illustre diplomate.

Un temps, Adrien et Marinette songent à trouver quelqu'un de tout aussi influent que le père de Lila pour faire pencher la balance en leur faveur, mais ils écartent rapidement cette idée. Un nom leur vient à l'esprit, un seul, et cette option ne les enthousiasme guère.

« Monsieur Bourgeois a toujours écouté mon père », soupire Adrien, avachi dans son canapé. « Mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de l'impliquer là-dedans. »

« Honnêtement, moi non plus », approuve Marinette en secouant vigoureusement la tête depuis un fauteuil voisin. « Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ton père, mais... »

Renonçant à poursuivre sa phrase, la jeune femme se mord la lèvre d'un geste contrarié.

« Pas de soucis », la rassure Adrien avec un sourire indulgeant. « Je suis bien placé pour savoir que mon père est quelqu'un de... d'un peu difficile, pour dire les choses poliment ? », précise-t-il alors que Plagg laisse échapper un ricanement moqueur. « Je ne sais jamais ce qu'il pense, alors je ne suis vraiment pas à l'aise à l'idée mêler à tout ça. »

« Alors ça règle la question, conclut Marinette d'une voix ferme. « On ne l'implique pas. Ça te va ? »

« Ça me va. »

* * *

Durant de longues minutes encore, les deux coéquipiers discutent stratégie, enquête et marche à suivre pour les prochains jours.

Puis, peu à peu, l'ambiance se modifie. Subtilement, d'abord, puis plus franchement ensuite.

Un regard plus appuyé qu'un autre.

Un compliment éhonté glissé au détour d'une conversation.

Un sourire complice.

Un éclat de rire cristallin qui cascade des lèvres de Marinette.

Un pas, que la jeune femme effectue en direction de son coéquipier pour venir lui ébouriffer affectueusement les cheveux.

Notant immédiatement le changement d'atmosphère, Plagg et Tikki s'éclipsent pour donner à leurs amis l'intimité dont ils ont besoin. Marinette poursuit quant à elle dans la lignée de son précédent geste et s'assied aux côtés d'Adrien, alors que ce dernier se décale pour lui faire de la place.

Enfin, pas _trop_ de place non plus.

Hors de question pour le jeune homme de laisser trop d'insoutenables centimètres d'espace libre entre son envoûtante coéquipière et lui. À peine Marinette s'est-elle installée qu'il glisse un bras autour de sa taille pour mieux la serrer contre lui.

En réponse, sa compagne lève la tête vers lui pour venir presser un tendre baiser le long de sa mâchoire.

Cette simple marque d'affection emplit Adrien d'un tel sentiment de joie que le jeune homme se sent littéralement irradier de bonheur. Son regard pétille d'allégresse, son cœur tambourine gaiement entre ses côtes et sur son visage se dessine un sourire si large qu'il a l'impression que ce dernier fait plusieurs fois le tour de sa figure.

Sans un mot, il saisit délicatement le menton de Marinette du bout des doigts et se penche vers elle pour emprisonner langoureusement ses lèvres avec les siennes.

La réponse de la jeune femme est enthousiaste.

Elle enroule ses bras autour du cou d'Adrien et le serre encore un peu plus fort contre elle pour mieux le noyer sous une déferlante de baisers.

Paupières closes, les deux héros s'embrassent comme si plus rien d'autre au monde n'existait autour d'eux. Ils n'entendent rien d'autre que le son étourdissant de leurs battements de cœur, ne sentent rien d'autre que les soupirs qui glissent de lèvres pour venir caresser leurs peaux et leurs tendres gestes dont ils ne semblent jamais pouvoir se passer.

À mesure que les secondes s'égrènent, leur étreinte gagne peu à peu en intensité.

Leurs baisers se font plus profonds, leurs respirations plus haletantes, leurs gestes plus appuyés.

Adrien bascule lentement en arrière, entraînant Marinette avec lui.

À présent allongé sous sa compagne, Adrien profite avec délice de cette nouvelle position qui est à présent la leur. Il glisse ses doigts dans les cheveux de Marinette, son autre main fermement passée autour de sa taille alors qu'il continue de l'embrasser passionnément.

Il peut sentir son souffle brûlant sur sa peau, sa langue dansant autour de la sienne, ses courbes délicates pressées contre son corps.

Une douce chaleur emprisonne Adrien aussi sûrement que le plus envoûtant des pièges et son pouls atteint de tels sommets que son martellement entêtant lui semble résonner dans toute la pièce.

Mais pour aussi plaisante qu'elle soit, cette nouvelle situation entraîne également pour Adrien une conséquence assez notable.

Marinette est une femme infiniment désirable, et son corps croit bon de le lui rappeler de manière assez… démonstrative.

(Comme s'il y avait la moindre chance pour que lui-même l'oublie, merci bien.)

Ainsi pressée contre lui, Marinette ne peut pas manquer de remarquer l'effet qu'elle fait à son partenaire. Cependant, au grand soulagement du jeune homme, elle ne semble guère s'en formaliser. Du moins, pas suffisamment pour lui réclamer qu'ils reprennent leur position initiale.

Ses joues sont certes d'un rouge plus soutenu que d'ordinaire, ses gestes un peu trop fébriles, mais cela ne l'empêche guère de continuer à embrasser Adrien comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ses doigts jouent avec le col de sa chemise, puis se glissent sous le tissu pour venir poser leurs empreintes brûlantes contre sa peau.

Comme animées d'une vie propre, les mains d'Adrien ne cessent de chercher le contact avec Marinette. Elles se perdent dans sa chevelure sombre, se pressent contre ses omoplates, avant de tracer un chemin le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Lorsque ses doigts atteignent le creux des reins de la jeune femme, Adrien s'arrête un instant, hésitant à pousser plus loin ses explorations.

Mais Marinette accentue la pression de ses lèvres, de son corps entier contre le sien, l'autorisant tacitement poursuivre sa route au-delà cette frontière qu'ils n'ont jamais franchi pour l'instant.

Lorsqu'Adrien pose ses mains – certes tremblantes, mais fermes – au sommet des fesses de sa compagne, cette dernière laisse échapper un voluptueux soupir qui donne au jeune homme une impression de torrent de lave déferlant dans ses veines.

Adrien sait que ni lui ni sa partenaire ne pousseront plus loin les limites de leur relation pour aujourd'hui.

Mais alors que Marinette s'écarte de lui pour le fixer de ses yeux aussi brillants qu'une nuée d'étoile, il est frappé par une autre conviction, aussi profonde qu'inéluctable.

Un jour, cette fille qu'il aime plus que tout causera sa perte par combustion spontanée.

C'est une certitude.

Et en toute honnêteté, cette perspective ne le dérange pas le moins du monde.

* * *

 _Note : Je ne le dis pas assez, mais un énorme merci à Aelig pour ses corrections ! (et pour tes remarques qui me font hurler de rire x) ). Si vous cherchez des fanfics de Fairy Tail, Miraculous, Voltron, Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, et j'en oublie sûrement, n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur son profil ou Ao3 ! J'aime beaucoup sa façon d'écrire, personnellement :3_

 _Aelig, encore mille mercis et bises à toi !_


	23. Chapter 23

Si le quotidien d'Adrien et Marinette se ponctue désormais de douces étreintes et de tendres baisers, il se trouve hélas également entrecoupé de bien trop de combats à leur goût. Volpina semble miser à présent sur une stratégie d'usure et il ne se passe jamais une journée sans que le Papillon et elle ne lancent un ou plusieurs assauts.

Et ce à tout moment du jour ou de la nuit, histoire de faire bonne mesure.

« Sérieusement, est-ce que ça leur arrive de _dormir_ ? », grommelle Ladybug alors qu'un vilain sème le chaos dans Paris à une heure indécemment matinale.

Les yeux encore gonflés de sommeil, l'héroïne promène un regard désabusé autour d'elle à la recherche de leur nouvel adversaire du moment.

« C'est de la triche », approuve Chat Noir en portant sa main à sa bouche pour dissimuler un immense bâillement. « Le Papillon laisse ses vilains faire tout le travail. Il ferait moins le malin s'il devait venir se battre lui-même. »

Se sentant sur le point de bâiller de nouveau, le jeune homme contracte ses mâchoires en une grimace qui aurait presque pu paraître comique si elle n'avait pas été la preuve d'un manque de sommeil aussi évident. Le bas de son visage se tord, ses joues se creusent, et il se passe une bonne dizaine de secondes avant que ses traits ne se détendent enfin.

« Allons-y, ma Lady », reprend-il d'une voix enrouée de fatigue. « Plus vite on en finira, plus vite on pourra rentrer dormir. »

Mais hélas pour les deux héros, cette bataille se trouve suivie d'une autre quelques heures plus tard.

Puis d'une autre.

Et d'une autre, encore.

À croire que le Papillon a définitivement décidé de les écraser sous la force du nombre.

Les jours et les assauts se succèdent, chaque fois plus ardus, chaque fois plus intenses.

D'attaque en attaque, de combat en combat, Ladybug et Chat Noir prennent la pleine mesure de la précarité de leur position.

Avec les années, le Papillon et ses vilains ont graduellement gagné en puissance – et en dangerosité. Les deux héros avaient déjà du mal à tenir tête à leurs ennemis, et maintenant que Volpina s'est ajoutée à l'équation, la situation est devenue dangereusement critique pour eux.

Certes, jusque-là, ils arrivent encore à mettre leurs adversaires en déroute.

Mais pour combien de temps encore ?

En toute honnêteté, Ladybug et Chat Noir ne sont pas certains de vouloir connaître la réponse à cette question.

Mais impossible pour eux de se voiler la face. Les forces en présence sont désormais trop déséquilibrées pour leur permettre de lutter efficacement et c'est tout juste s'ils arrivent à s'en sortir sans dommages. Ils ne comptent même plus le nombre de fois où ils n'ont frôlé le pire que d'un cheveu.

Une attaque évitée par un réflexe presque animal.

Une riposte esquivée au dernier _millième_ de seconde.

Un coup de chance salutaire, à la limite de l'impossible.

Des risques toujours plus grands, des dangers toujours plus proches, et tant et tant d'occasions que les choses tournent _mal_ que les deux héros ne savent même plus à quel miracle ils doivent de ne pas avoir étés déjà vaincus.

Chat Noir se bat avec tant d'ardeur qu'il a désormais l'impression de brûler neuf vies dans chaque bataille, Ladybug doit puiser dans de telles réserves d'énergie pour réussir à tenir contre ses adversaires qu'elle s'étonne de ne pas s'être déjà évanouie dans le néant, consumée jusqu'aux os.

Mais le pire reste la peur.

La peur, qui s'est insinuée en eux pour mieux les ronger de l'intérieur et empoisonner leurs esprits.

Peur de ne pas être assez vigilants, assez rapides, assez forts.

Peur que leurs ennemis ne s'emparent de leurs précieux miraculous.

Peur que l'un d'eux ne tombe un jour au champ de bataille.

Peur de se voir arracher de la plus cruelle des manières ce bonheur auquel ils commencent tout juste à goûter.

Des peurs plus que légitimes, hélas. Avec le Papillon qui gagne en agressivité et Volpina en expérience, chaque jour qui passe rapproche un peu plus les héros de la catastrophe. Chat Noir et Ladybug n'en ont que trop conscience.

Et alors qu'un nouveau et périlleux combat s'achève sur une victoire arrachée sur le fil du rasoir, les deux héros échangent un regard désespéré. Leurs adversaires sont trop puissants pour eux et ils ne peuvent se permettre de se reposer éternellement sur leur bonne étoile.

Pour eux, la conclusion est évidente.

« On a besoin d'aide. »

* * *

Après une brève concertation, Chat Noir et Ladybug décident de se rendre directement chez Maître Fu.

Ils ignorent si le Grand Gardien pourra leur être d'une quelconque utilité pour se sortir de cette dangereuse situation dans laquelle ils s'embourbent, mais au point où ils en sont, peu importe. Conseils, soutien matériel ou moral, toutes les offres sont bonnes à prendre.

A peine une poignée de minutes plus tard, Marinette et Adrien se retrouvent assis face à Maître Fu et à une tasse de thé chacun. Des volutes de vapeur parfumée s'élèvent dans la pièce à mesure que les deux jeunes gens confient à leur hôte les difficultés auxquelles ils doivent faire face.

« On est dans une impasse », reconnaît amèrement Marinette, doigts crispés autour de sa tasse. « Je ne parle pas seulement de notre enquête concernant Lila, mais de nous », précise-t-elle en agitant son autre main entre Adrien et elle.

Les mâchoires serrées et le regard sombre, son coéquipier présente une sinistre illustration de rage impuissante.

« Oui », approuve-t-il d'un ton acide. « On n'est pas assez forts pour lutter à la fois contre les super-vilains du Papillon _et_ contre Volpina. On arrive à les repousser, mais honnêtement, c'est un peu plus juste à chaque fois. »

« Les choses seraient plus simples si on n'avait affaire qu'à un seul ennemi », renchérit Marinette en échangeant un bref regard avec son partenaire, qui hoche machinalement la tête en réponse. « J'espérais qu'on pourrait récupérer facilement le miraculous du Renard vu qu'on sait qu'il est entre les mains de Lila, mais… »

Renonçant à s'étendre plus longtemps sur ce nouvel aveu d'échec, la jeune femme laisse échapper un soupir désabusé.

« Comme je le craignais, il est inutile de connaître l'identité du porteur d'un miraculous si vous ne savez pas où le trouver », confirme sentencieusement Maître Fu. « Ce qui joue également en votre faveur », ajoute-t-il avec d'un ton encourageant. « En dépit de leurs efforts, Volpina et le Papillon n'ont pas réussi à mettre la main sur les boucles d'oreille de la Coccinelle. »

« C'est vrai », approuve Marinette avec un faible sourire, tandis qu'Adrien tend la main vers elle pour exercer une légère pression sur son épaule.

Pour se rassurer lui, pour la rassurer elle, ni l'un ni l'autre ne le savent exactement.

Mais ce dont ils ne doutent pas un instant, c'est combien ce bref contact leur est nécessaire pour chasser au loin le sinistre scénario qui tente de s'insinuer dans leurs esprits à l'idée que le Papillon réussisse un jour à localiser précisément Marinette.

Perdus dans leurs pensées, les deux héros gardent un instant le silence. Quand Marinette reporte finalement son attention sur le Grand Gardien, elle braque sur lui un regard où la détermination se dispute au désespoir.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, Adrien a parfaitement résumé la situation », lance-t-elle d'une voix tendue. « On n'est pas assez forts pour se battre à la fois contre le Papillon et Volpina. Il nous faut plus de puissance. »

« Plus de puissance… », répète pensivement Maître Fu.

Alors que ses invités le scrutent d'un œil inquisiteur, le vieil homme bascule légèrement la tête en arrière. Il se passe la main sur le menton d'un air songeur, jusqu'à la pointe de sa barbe, tandis que ses yeux fixent un point invisible quelque part devant lui.

Le silence qui s'éternise vrille un peu plus les nerfs d'Adrien à chaque seconde. Certes, il sait peut-être mieux contrôler son impulsivité que lorsqu'il était adolescent, mais la situation dans laquelle sa Lady et lui se trouvent est trop critique pour qu'il puisse réussir à puiser dans ses dernières réserves de patience.

Incapable de tenir en place, il se passe la main dans les cheveux, se gratte nerveusement la nuque, tambourine fébrilement des doigts contre sa propre jambe.

« Est-ce qu'il n'y aurait pas… je ne sais pas, un moyen d'augmenter nos pouvoirs ? », intervient-il finalement, échouant à contenir plus longtemps son impétuosité.

Arraché à ses réflexions, Maître Fu lui jette un regard surpris. Puis, au grand désarroi de ses interlocuteurs, il secoue tristement la tête.

« Il existe bien la possibilité d'améliorer les capacités de vos miraculous, mais malheureusement, ce savoir a été perdu il y a bien longtemps », leur assène-t-il avec un soupir lourd de regrets.

Pris d'une brusque sensation de vertige, Marinette et Adrien se prennent machinalement par la main. Ils s'agrippent l'un à l'autre de toutes leurs forces tandis que le sol leur semble se dérober sous leurs pieds.

Jusque-là, ils priaient encore pour que Maître Fu soit capable de les aider, mais les quelques paroles du vieil homme sonnent à présent le glas de leurs derniers espoirs.

« Et…et les kwamis ? Ils ne savent rien ? », balbutie Marinette en jetant un regard éperdu aux petits êtres perchés au sommet d'un meuble voisin.

« Rien du tout », confirme Plagg d'un ton pincé. « C'est un truc de Gardien. »

« Nous nous contentons de donner leurs pouvoirs à nos porteurs », précise Wayzz d'une voix douce. « Les secrets des miraculous sont l'affaire des Grands Gardiens. »

« Mais je ne désespère pas de retrouver un jour ces connaissances », intervient Maître Fu devant la mine déconfite des deux jeunes gens. « Il me manque juste du temps. En attendant, j'ai peut-être une autre solution à votre problème », ajoute-t-il avec un sourire réconfortant.

Alors que Marinette et Adrien échangent un regard intrigué, le Grand Gardien se lève avec une agilité surprenante pour un homme de son âge et se dirige vers le fond de la pièce. Tournant le dos à ses invités, il s'arrête devant une commode au sommet de laquelle trône un immense phonographe.

A peine une poignée de secondes et quelques étranges bruits mécaniques plus tard, il revient sur ses pas et se rassied à sa place.

« Je ne peux pas vous donner des pouvoirs plus puissants », annonce-t-il posément à ses interlocuteurs. « En revanche », ajoute-t-il avec un sourire malicieux, « je peux vous permettre d'avoir un nouvel allié. »

Marinette et Adrien laissent échapper un hoquet de stupéfaction en voyant le Maître Fu déposer une boîte devant eux.

Une boîte noire, ornée de signes rouges, dont l'apparence leur est on ne peut plus familière.

Le Grand Gardien soulève le couvercle avec une infinie déférence et pousse légèrement l'objet en direction de ses deux protégés pour mieux leur permettre d'en admirer le contenu.

Au centre, délicatement posée sur un coussin de velours rouge, brille un peigne à cheveux où le noir d'encre côtoie un splendide jaune vif. Une paire d'ailes d'un doux blanc nacré achève de lui donner la forme d'un insecte identifiable entre mille.

Quoique finement ouvragé, le bijou n'en reste pas moins simple en apparence. Mais il émane de lui une aura, un étrange halo mystique qui fait courir un frisson le long de la peau de Marinette et d'Adrien.

Pour eux, aucun doute quant à la réelle nature de cet objet que leur présente Maitre Fu.

« Voici le miraculous de l'Abeille », leur annonce solennellement le Grand Gardien, leur confirmant ce qu'ils avaient déjà deviné. « Il est de ma responsabilité de choisir un nouveau héros », poursuit-il en levant les yeux sur ses deux protégés, « mais si vous avez une suggestion concernant un candidat potentiel, je suis prêt à l'écouter. »

Passé l'instant de surprise, Marinette et Adrien se tournent l'un vers l'autre et échangent un regard entendu.

« Je pense qu'effectivement, nous avons une proposition à vous faire », réplique la jeune femme avec un petit sourire en coin.

* * *

Assis sur son canapé, coudes sur ses genoux et menton dans ses mains, Adrien couve d'un regard songeur la boite hexagonale posée sur sa table basse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, chaton ? », l'interpelle Marinette en passant affectueusement ses doigts le long de sa joue. « Des regrets ? »

« Aucun », réplique Adrien en décochant un sourire lumineux à sa coéquipière. « Si elle est d'accord, Alya fera une héroïne parfaite. »

« Je le pense aussi », approuve la jeune femme en se laissant tomber à ses côtés.

Marinette reste un instant silencieuse, perdue à son tour dans la contemplation de la boite contenant le miraculous que leur a confié Maître Fu un peu plus tôt.

« Il ne nous reste plus qu'à voir comment lui demander… », reprend-elle pensivement.

« Je propose de faire simple », réplique nonchalamment Adrien en se tournant vers elle. « On fait venir Alya ici et on lui pose directement la question. »

Marinette s'attendait à moitié à la suggestion de son coéquipier – après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il ne lui avait pas déjà fait une offre similaire. Mais malgré tout, elle ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir prise de court par sa désinvolture apparente.

« Tu es sûr ? _Vraiment_ sûr ? », insiste-t-elle en lui jetant un coup d'œil incisif. « Elle saura qui tu es si elle vient chez toi. »

Adrien écarte les inquiétudes de sa coéquipière d'un haussement d'épaule évasif.

« Ça sera plus simple comme ça », confirme-t-il sans la moindre trace d'hésitation. « Et puis, je te l'ai déjà dit », ajoute-t-il avec un sourire en coin. « Tu lui fais confiance, alors je lui fais confiance. D'autant plus que ça fait des années qu'elle garde le secret de Ladybug. »

Adrien décoche un clin d'œil complice à sa coéquipière pour mieux appuyer sa dernière affirmation, puis se penche vers elle et dépose un léger baiser sur sa joue.

« Je t'assure que ça ne me dérange pas qu'Alya connaisse mon identité », lui confirme-t-il encore une fois. « Je pense qu'on sera plus efficace si on sait tous qui on est, et en tout cas, ça sera plus pratique. »

Marinette jauge un instant son compagnon du regard, cherchant la moindre trace de doute dans son attitude. Mais que ce soit la lueur résolue qui brille au fond de ses yeux verts, le léger sourire qui danse sur ses lèvres ou son menton inconsciemment relevé, rien ne trahit la détermination d'Adrien.

C'est tout ce qu'elle a besoin de savoir.

« Ok », approuve-t-elle finalement. « On fait comme ça. »

Ce point à présent réglé, Marinette passe aux détails pratiques. Comme prévenir Alya qu'elle souhaite lui parler de toute urgence, par exemple.

Sortant son téléphone de sa poche, la jeune femme jette un coup d'œil interrogateur à Adrien.

« Est-ce qu'Alya est déjà venue chez toi ? », lui lance-t-elle en pianotant du bout des doigts sur l'écran de l'appareil.

« Jamais », répond son compagnon sans hésiter. « Mine de rien, ça ne fait pas si longtemps que ça que j'ai mon propre appart' », poursuit-il avec un petit sourire. « Et entre les cours, les séances photos et Paris à sauver, mon emploi du temps est _un poil_ chaotique. Sans mauvais jeu de mots. »

« Ce n'est pas ton genre », souligne Marinette avec une lueur amusée dans le regard.

« Absolument pas », réplique Adrien en battant des cils d'un air angélique.

C'en est trop pour Marinette.

Incapable de contenir plus longtemps le sentiment d'alégresse qui pétille joyeusement en elle et fait s'incurver ses lèvres en un immense sourire, elle éclate franchement de rire.

« Idiot », s'esclaffe-t-elle en donnant une bourrade affectueuse sur l'épaule de son partenaire.

Ce qui, par ailleurs, ne fait que donner à Adrien l'air encore plus satisfait de lui-même.

 _Oh, cet idiot de Chat…,_ soupire intérieurement Marinette, partagée entre l'envie parfaitement légitime et rationnelle de rester stoïque devant les facéties de son coéquipier, un amusement sincère et une bonne dose de mauvaise foi.

Renonçant à trancher entre les trois, elle tord son visage en une moue faussement exaspérée qui ne trompe personne.

(Et surtout pas Adrien, au vu de la lueur espiègle qui fait étinceler ses yeux de plus belle.)

« Bon », reprend-elle avec un sérieux exemplaire, « du coup je te propose de donner rendez-vous à Alya en bas de ton immeuble et de la ramener ici ensuite. Comme ça, on pourra tout lui expliquer d'un coup. Ça te va ? »

« Ça me va », confirme Adrien en levant un pouce approbateur.

* * *

Marinette téléphone à Alya sans perdre un instant de plus. Passées les quelques précautions d'usage pour s'assurer qu'elle ne se trouve pas en ligne avec une usurpatrice, elle lui annonce sans plus de détours qu'elle l'invite à passer la voir chez Chat Noir.

En présence de ce dernier, et sans qu'il ne lui dissimule son identité secrète.

Comme elle s'y attendait, la première réaction d'Alya devant cette annonce pour le moins insolite est la surprise.

Puis la suspicion.

Puis l'inquiétude.

Et enfin, après que Marinette ait rassuré son amie en lui affirmant qu'aucun évènement dramatique n'était en cours à son insu, une excitation si palpable, que l'héroïne peut sentir Alya trépigner d'impatience même au travers de son téléphone.

Il faut à Marinette des trésors de patience et d'éloquence pour réussir à tempérer (faiblement) l'enthousiasme d'Alya.

Non pas que la situation la surprenne, en toute honnêteté.

Alya a toujours été une enquêtrice passionnée, une camarade des plus fidèles et une indéfectible admiratrice des deux héros de Paris. Rien d'étonnant à ce que l'idée d'être présentée à l'homme derrière le masque de Chat Noir – et compagnon officiel de sa meilleure amie – la plonge dans un état de surexcitation difficile à contenir.

Mais malgré tout, Marinette réussit à arracher à Alya la promesse de ne pas se laisser emballer ni par ses instincts journalistiques, ni par ses envies de ragots croustillants.

Ou du moins, de les cantonner à la limite du raisonnable.

Ce point réglé, les deux amies passent aux détails pratiques. Par mesure de précaution, plutôt que de donner directement l'adresse d'Adrien, Marinette donne rendez-vous à Alya devant l'immeuble qui fait face à son compagnon.

« Ok, je ne devrais pas en avoir pour très longtemps ! », s'exclame joyeusement son amie à l'autre bout du fil. « Je me met en route. À tout de suite ! »

Après avoir salué à son tour son amie, Marinette raccroche et tourne la tête vers Adrien, qui la guette avec une curiosité non dissimulée.

« Bon », lance-t-elle en lui jetant un regard appuyé. « C'est parti. »


	24. Chapter 24

Debout au fond du hall d'entrée de l'immeuble d'Adrien, à demi dissimulée par une large rangée de boîtes aux lettres, Marinette guette la rue avec attention.

Sur ses instructions, plutôt que de se rendre directement sur son lieu de rendez-vous, Alya effectue un large détour à pied dans le quartier en ce moment même. Il ne devrait désormais plus s'écouler très longtemps avant qu'elle n'arrive à destination.

Comme pour mieux illustrer les pensées de l'héroïne, Alya entre dans son champ de vision à cet instant précis. De sa cachette, Marinette la voit avancer d'un bon pas sur le trottoir opposé, puis s'arrêter devant l'immeuble d'en face.

Braquant sur son amie un regard perçant, Marinette porte son téléphone à son oreille.

« Alors ? », lance-t-elle sans quitter un instant Alya des yeux.

« C'est bon, ma Lady », répond immédiatement Chat Noir. « Je l'ai en vue depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Ce n'est pas Volpina et personne n'a l'air de la suivre. On peut y aller. »

« Parfait », réplique Marinette avec un claquement de langue satisfait. « Je vais la chercher. On se retrouve chez toi. »

« Ça marche », approuve son coéquipier. « À tout de suite ! »

* * *

À présent rassurée quant à l'identité de sa visiteuse, Marinette s'avance vers la sortie de l'immeuble, entrouvre la porte et interpelle Alya. Cette dernière tourne la tête vers elle en entendant son nom et se fend aussitôt d'un large sourire. Elle s'approche de Marinette d'un pas rapide et, arrivée à son niveau, la serre dans ses bras.

Les deux jeunes femmes se saluent joyeusement, puis Marinette entraîne son amie dans les entrailles du bâtiment. Alors qu'elle déverrouille la seconde porte du hall pour permettre leur progression, Alya lui jette un regard inquisiteur.

« Ohhhh, tu as tes propres clefs ? », constate-t-elle avec un intérêt non dissimulé. « Je vois que les choses avancent bien entre Chat et toi. »

« Oui, merci », rétorque Marinette en s'empourprant légèrement devant le sourire lourd de sous-entendus de son amie.

Rangeant son trousseau dans sa poche, elle salue le gardien d'un bref signe de la tête et guide Alya vers l'ascenseur. Alors que l'appareil commence sa montée, Marinette sent peser sur elle le regard scrutateur de son amie.

Alya brûle de la noyer sous des torrents de questions.

Elle le sent.

Elle le _sait_.

« Alors », lance finalement la jeune blogueuse, échouant manifestement à refréner plus longtemps sa curiosité – et confirmant sans le savoir l'intuition de Marinette -, « tu ne veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi Chat Noir et toi avez décidé de me dire son identité ? Je veux dire, je suis honorée que vous me fassiez confiance, mais je suppose qu'il y a une bonne raison derrière tout ça », poursuit-elle en réajustant ses lunettes sur son nez. « Tu ne me le présentes quand même pas _uniquement_ parce que tu sors avec lui ? »

Oscillant entre amusement et admiration devant les instincts journalistiques de son amie, Marinette se sent sourire malgré elle.

Comptez sur Alya pour tenter de ronger jusqu'à l'os la moindre bribe d'information.

« Non, pas vraiment », élude-t-elle sans se laisser démonter. « Même si c'était plus ou moins inévitable à long terme, je suppose ? », ajoute-t-elle en se tapotant pensivement le menton du bout des doigts. « Je n'aurai pas pu te cacher éternellement l'identité de mon copain. »

Le regard d'Alya s'adoucit alors que la blogueuse tourne un peu plus franchement la tête vers son amie.

« Vous deux, c'est du sérieux, hein ? », lâche-t-elle du ton de ceux qui posent une question dont la réponse leur paraît déjà évidente.

« Oui », approuve Marinette avec un immense sourire. « Définitivement. »

* * *

A peine un instant plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes s'arrêtent devant l'entrée de l'appartement d'Adrien. Les doigts d'Alya tambourinent machinalement contre son sac, battant la mesure de l'impatience de leur propriétaire.

Mais hélas pour Marinette, Alya n'a clairement pas l'apanage de la fébrilité.

(Même si, dans son propre cas, il s'agit malheureusement plus de nervosité que d'excitation.)

Peu importe la confiance que Marinette a en sa meilleure amie, peu importe sa certitude d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Dévoiler l'identité de Chat Noir va à l'encontre d'années et d'années de conditionnement et la jeune héroïne est loin, très loin de se sentir aussi sereine qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

Son cœur bat à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, fort, si fort qu'elle a l'impression de l'entendre résonner dans tout le couloir.

S'il continue à tambouriner aussi furieusement, sa cage thoracique finira par exploser, elle en est sûre.

Marinette prend une profonde inspiration, autant pour tenter d'atténuer sa fébrilité que pour se préparer à ce crucial plongeon métaphorique qu'elle s'apprête à effectuer. Après un dernier regard à Alya, elle ouvre la porte de ses doigts tremblants et fait signe à son amie de la suivre à l'intérieur.

Elle avance d'un pas, puis d'un autre. Ses nerfs à fleur de peau ne la rendent que plus consciente de la présence d'Alya, qui la suit comme une ombre.

Il ne faut qu'un coup d'œil à Marinette pour apercevoir son coéquipier, debout au milieu de la pièce et le visage vierge du moindre masque.

Impossible de reculer à présent.

« Alya, je te présente Chat Noir », annonce-t-elle désignant théâtralement son compagnon d'un geste de la main.

En une fraction de seconde, Alya passe de l'excitation la plus pure à la stupéfaction personnifiée.

La jeune femme vacille, comme si le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds à l'instant même. Ses lèvres s'arrondissent pour laisser échapper un hoquet de surprise et ses yeux s'écarquillent tant et tant qu'ils semblent prêts à jaillir de leurs orbites.

« A-Adrien ? », balbutie-t-elle, clairement sous le choc.

« Oui », confirme le jeune homme en hochant brièvement la tête.

« Chat Noir ? », reprend-elle, manifestement désireuse de s'assurer qu'elle ne se trouve pas au cœur d'un immense malentendu.

« En personne », approuve Adrien avec un petit sourire.

Toujours frappée de stupeur, Alya ouvre la bouche et la referme, comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

« Ce… C'est vraiment lui ? Toi ? », bredouille-t-elle en jetant un regard éperdu à son ancien camarade de classe, puis à sa meilleure amie. « Vous n'êtes pas en train de me faire une blague ? »

« Pas sur un sujet pareil », la rassure aussitôt Marinette.

Alya hoche distraitement la tête, s'imprégnant manifestement encore de la fantastique information dont viennent de lui faire part ses hôtes.

Mais visiblement, il faut plus qu'apprendre que son ancien camarade de classe se cache derrière le masque de l'un de ses héros favoris pour réussir à la décontenancer. En toute honnêteté, par ailleurs, Marinette doute fortement que quoi que ce soit soit capable de _réellement_ perturber Alya.

Pas pendant longtemps, en tout cas.

Retrouvant ses esprits à une vitesse remarquable, la jeune femme s'approche d'Adrien d'un pas vif. Elle tourne autour de lui comme un prédateur encerclant sa proie, tout en le scrutant d'un regard acéré qui n'est guère pour le rassurer.

Peu à l'aise sous cet examen des plus attentifs, Adrien se passe machinalement la main le long de la nuque et laisse échapper une quinte de toux nerveuse.

« Je.. Woaw… », murmure Alya, visiblement fascinée par l'observation du mannequin. « J'ai bien eu des soupçons à ton sujet quand on était au collège, mais de là à croire que tu étais _vraiment_ … »

Alya s'interrompt brusquement et braque sur Adrien un regard si perçant que le jeune homme ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger mouvement de recul. Il a à peine le temps de se demander ce qui peut bien traverser l'esprit de son ancienne camarade de classe que cette dernière efface d'un pas la distance qui les sépare et le serre de toutes ses forces dans ses bras.

« Merci pour tout », lui glisse-t-elle à l'oreille d'une voix émue, doigts crispés autour de ses épaules. « Pour Paris. Pour Ladybug. Pour Marinette. Merci, Adrien. Merci. »

Prit de court, Adrien lui tapote maladroitement le dos du plat de la main.

« Ce n'est rien », commence-t-il, « Je- »

« Chut », le coupe autoritairement son amie. « Accepte juste mes remerciements. »

Adrien jette un bref coup d'œil à sa coéquipière, qui guette la scène avec une moue amusée sur le visage. _Tu parles toujours trop_ , lui semble dire son regard espiègle.

Le jeune homme lève théâtralement les yeux au ciel en réponse, puis reporte son attention sur Alya.

« Ok », articule-t-il doucement. « Remerciements acceptés. »

Alya le serre une dernière fois contre elle, puis s'écarte. La jeune femme a manifestement retrouvé la pleine maîtrise d'elle-même et si l'émotion se lit toujours sur ses traits, un sourire goguenard danse à présent aussi sur ses lèvres.

« Chat Noir, hein ? », lance-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil malicieux à Marinette. « Le hasard a décidément un sacré sens de l'humour. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre… », lui fait remarquer Adrien en haussant un sourcil interloqué, tandis que sa compagne s'empourpre aussi vite que si elle avait été plongée directement dans un bain d'encre rouge.

« Et moi, je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir que tu comprennes », intervient-t-elle en fusillant Alya du regard.

Les joues en feu, Marinette se passe machinalement les mains le long du visage, geste vain pour tenter d'atténuer cette implacable sensation de chaleur qui court sur sa peau.

Un jour, peut-être, elle parlera à son compagnon de la passion quelque peu excessive qu'il lui inspirait il y a plusieurs années.

De l'emploi du temps accroché au plafond de sa chambre.

Des multiples photographies religieusement rassemblées près de son lit, en un temple à sa gloire.

Des plans absurdes pour tenter d'attirer son attention, des filatures, de son téléphone emprunté à l'insu de son plein gré dans le but d'effacer un message malencontreux...

...

Ou alors, après mûre réflexion, elle emportera peut-être le secret de ses amours adolescentes dans sa tombe.

Très certainement, même.

Cela vaudrait définitivement mieux pour elle, pour son estime de soi et pour l'ego d'Adrien.

Refusant obstinément de croiser le regard perplexe de son compagnon, Marinette se tourne vers Alya. Elle rive ses yeux aux siens, dans une tentative désespérée d'instaurer une quelconque conversation télépathique où elle pourrait la supplier de laisser tomber le sujet _maintenant_.

Le sourire d'Alya s'élargit un peu plus encore, lui faisant craindre pendant une brève et terrible seconde que son amie ne s'épande davantage sur ses frasques d'adolescente.

Mais à son grand soulagement, la jeune blogueuse désamorce d'elle-même cette bombe qu'elle vient de jeter négligemment au visage des deux héros.

« Bon », lance-t-elle en joignant ses mains dans un claquement sonore. « Je suppose que vous ne m'avez pas fait venir ici _uniquement_ pour me dire que j'avais Chat Noir sous le nez depuis des années et que je n'ai rien vu. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Toute trace de légèreté déserte les yeux de Marinette et Adrien alors que les deux coéquipiers échangent un regard entendu.

« Et bien », commence prudemment la jeune femme, « nous avons une proposition à te faire. »

* * *

Les pupilles dilatées de stupeur, Alya fixe d'un regard incrédule le contenu de la boîte que ses amis viennent de lui mettre entre les mains. Ses yeux vont du bijou jaune et noir qui s'y trouve logé à Adrien, puis à Marinette, puis de nouveau à ce peigne dont elle peine manifestement à croire l'existence.

Elle tend une main tremblante vers le miraculous et l'effleure timidement du bout des doigts, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il s'évanouisse au moindre contact.

« Moi ? », murmure-t-elle dans un souffle en relevant le regard vers ses amis. « Vous voulez que _moi_ , je sois une héroïne ? »

Assise face à elle sur le canapé d'Adrien, Plagg et Tikki perchés sur chacune de ses épaules, Marinette hoche fermement la tête. Son partenaire, leurs kwamis et elle ont beau avoir déjà expliqué leur situation à Alya dans le détail, cette dernière éprouve visiblement encore du mal à réaliser qu'ils viennent ni plus ni moins de lui offrir de devenir leur nouvelle coéquipière.

« Oui », approuve-t-elle sans la moindre trace d'hésitation. « Enfin, si tu es d'accord », ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire engageant.

« On ne t'oblige à rien, vraiment », insiste Adrien, installé aux côtés de sa compagne. « Rien ne te force à prendre ce miraculous si tu n'en as pas envie. Et on comprendrait parfaitement que ça soit le cas », précise-t-il avec un bref regard à l'attention de Marinette, qui appuie ses paroles d'un bref mouvement de tête. « Être héros n'est pas une tâche facile. Tu dois savoir que c'est un rôle qui demande beaucoup de sacrifices, qu'il y a des risques pour toi et pour tes proches, que… »

« J'accepte », le coupe Alya en levant brusquement la main pour interrompre son flot de parole.

Pris de court par cette soudaine intervention, les deux héros se figent.

Ils battent des cils une fois, deux fois, fixant leur amie sans trop réussir à croire ce qu'ils viennent d'entendre.

Qu'elle accepte leur proposition, certes. Mais si tôt ? Si _facilement_ ?

« T-Tu es sûre ? », reprend Adrien après un bref raclement de gorge.

« Certaine », réplique Alya sans hésiter. « Je vous suis depuis des années, je connais les risques. Encore plus depuis que je sais qui est Ladybug », poursuit-elle en braquant un regard intense sur sa meilleure amie. « Croyez-moi, je me décide peut-être vite, mais pas à la légère. Je tiens vraiment à vous aider », conclut-elle, les yeux étincelant d'une conviction inébranlable.

Marinette ne peut s'empêcher de sourire devant l'expression résolue de son amie.

Elle connaît Alya mieux qu'elle ne connaît personne d'autre au monde - à l'exception d'Adrien bien sûr. Elle a parfaitement conscience que rien ni personne ne peut l'arrêter lorsqu'elle affiche aussi ouvertement ses convictions.

« Si tu es sûre de toi, alors bienvenue à bord », lui lance-t-elle sans chercher à sonder plus longtemps sa détermination.

Alya a pris sa décision et rien ne la fera changer d'avis.

Elle le sait.

« Crois-moi, je suis plus que motivée », lui confirme Alya en hochant si vigoureusement la tête que ses lunettes glissent légèrement le long de son nez. « Vous n'avez pas idée d'à quel point c'est frustrant de savoir tout ce que Volpina et le Papillon vous font subir et de ne _rien_ pouvoir faire pour vous ! »

« Ce n'est pas comme tu ne faisais vraiment rien… », tente d'objecter Marinette.

« Rien de réellement concret, en tout cas », riposte Alya en agitant la main dans les airs pour écarter les protestations de son amie. « Ohhh, si vous saviez à quel point j'ai hâte de mettre mon poing dans la figure de cette peste de Lila ! », s'exclame-t-elle en refermant rageusement ses doigts.

« Et pour le Ladyblog, ça ira ? », s'inquiète Adrien.

« Pas de soucis », le rassure la jeune blogueuse. « Entre mes stages et les exams, mes abonnés savent que j'ai un peu plus de mal à être sur le terrain qu'avant. Ça ne serait pas la première fois. Mes sœurs prendront le relais pour suivre le direct à ma place, comme d'habitude. »

« Quand je pense qu'elles sont déjà au collège… », laisse échapper Marinette avec un soupir nostalgique.

« Oui, ça pousse vite ces petites choses », approuve Alya en hochant vigoureusement la tête. « Et elles font du bon travail ! », ajoute-t-elle avec fierté. « La fibre journalistique est dans la famille ! »

« Et bien, si tout est réglé, il ne te reste plus qu'une chose à faire pour rejoindre notre joyeux club de super-héros », reprend Adrien avec un immense sourire.

Le jeune homme se penche légèrement en avant et désigne d'un geste théâtral la boîte qu'Alya tient toujours entre les doigts.

« Alya », conclut-il solennellement, « le miraculous de l'Abeille est à toi. Fais-en bon usage. »

* * *

Sous le regard attentif de ses amis, Alya s'empare du bijou magique d'un geste déterminé et le glisse dans son opulente chevelure. À peine ses doigts se détachent-ils de la surface lisse du peigne que ce dernier se met à briller d'une vive lueur dorée.

Une boule de lumière jaillit du miraculous de l'Abeille à peine une fraction de seconde plus tard. Elle décrit une gracieuse courbe dans les airs, s'arrête à hauteur du visage d'Alya et se dissipe en une myriade d'étincelles pour laisser place à un étrange petit être.

Un être jaune, striée de noir, dont les immenses yeux bleus dévisagent la jeune blogueuse avec un mélange de curiosité et de bienveillance.

« Toutes mes salutations, noble dame », salue la minuscule créature en s'inclinant avec déférence devant Alya. « Je suis Pollen, votre kwami. »

« Et moi Alya. Enchantée de faire ta connaissance », réplique la jeune femme avec un enthousiasme qui fait naître en Marinette une pointe d'envie quelque peu irrationnelle.

Elle ne se souvient que trop bien de sa violente crise de panique lors de sa rencontre avec son propre kwami. Si seulement elle avait pu se montrer aussi calme, aussi mature, aussi ouverte d'esprit que son amie…

Mais d'un autre côté, force est de reconnaître que leurs situations sont difficilement comparables. Les héros sont désormais une norme à Paris, et Alya a eu l'occasion de côtoyer Tikki en suffisamment d'occasion pour ne pas être surprise par l'apparition de l'un de ces petits êtres surnaturels.

Détachant son regard de sa nouvelle partenaire, Pollen se présente aimablement à Marinette et Adrien, qui l'informent en retour être les actuels Ladybug et Chat Noir en titre. Elle salue ensuite Plagg et Tikki avant de reporter son attention sur Alya.

Après quelques échanges, la conversation s'oriente rapidement vers les pouvoirs que Pollen est capable d'offrir à sa porteuse. Lorsque le kwami s'attaque à la description de l'arme dont Alya aura à se servir, une expression plus qu'incrédule se peint sur le visage des trois jeunes gens qui l'entourent.

« Un… Un _pinceau_ ? », répète Alya, abasourdie.

« Ce n'est pas que j'aie des doutes, mais… mais se battre avec un pinceau, ce n'est pas un peu… juste ? », renchérit Marinette d'une voix perplexe.

« Je vous rassure, il s'agit d'un pinceau d'une taille tout à fait acceptable », réplique Pollen d'une voix encourageante. « Un pinceau géant, pour ainsi dire. Vous aurez tout le loisir de l'utiliser comme bâton, à l'instar de celui de messire Chat Noir », conclut-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Alya.

« Ah, Pollen… », ricane Plagg depuis l'épaule de Marinette. « Toujours à parler comme un bouquin du Moyen-Âge… »

« Plagg… », soupire Tikki en levant dramatiquement les yeux au ciel pour mieux marquer sa désapprobation.

« Ne t'inquiète donc point, Tikki », la rassure Pollen avec un doux sourire. « Plagg a toujours été plutôt rustre. Je ne me formalise pas pour si peu. »

« Ah, tu vois ? », réplique Plagg en bombant fièrement le torse et en jetant regard triomphant à Tikki.

« Ce n'est pas un compliment, Plagg… », rétorque Tikki en secouant la tête la tête avec dépit.

Voyant la conversation dévier vers des sujets peu dignes d'intérêt dans l'immédiat, Marinette se hâte de remettre la discussion sur les rails.

« Pourquoi ne pas simplement donner un bâton à Alya, alors ? », demande-t-elle avec curiosité.

« Pour des raisons d'ordres purement pratiques », lui explique posément Pollen. « Ce pinceau offre la possibilité à mon porteur de créer du miel à volonté et de l'étaler à sa convenance. Cela peut être d'un grand avantage tactique pour entraver les déplacements d'un ennemi », conclut-elle fièrement.

« Du miel ? », répète Alya, intriguée.

« Alimentaire, ma chère », souligne Adrien avec un immense sourire. « Rien de plus logique pour le miraculous de l'Abeille. »

Cette remarque lui vaut aussitôt une petite tape sur la cuisse de la part de Marinette et un regard désabusé d'Alya.

« Comment est-ce que j'ai fait pour ne jamais remarquer que tu es Chat Noir ? », soupire la jeune blogueuse.

« Honnêtement, tu n'as rien raté », rétorque Marinette en tirant malicieusement la langue à un Adrien qui laisse aussitôt échapper un hoquet faussement outré.

Alors que la conversation se poursuit, Pollen développe un peu plus ses explications. Elle offre à Alya de précieux conseils pour ses premiers pas en tant que porteuse de miraculous – tout en découvrant avec joie que la jeune femme en connaît déjà beaucoup sur le sujet - et l'informe que de la même manière que Chat Noir et Ladybug, elle sera elle aussi capable de faire appel à une capacité spéciale.

« Mais attention », insiste-t-elle d'un ton grave. « Une fois ce pouvoir invoqué… »

« … je n'aurais plus que cinq minutes avant de me transformer », complète machinalement Alya. « C'est bien ça ? »

« Oui, précisément », pépie Pollen d'un ton ravi. « Je n'ai guère plus de chose à vous apprendre, dame Alya. »

Les deux nouvelles partenaires discutent encore quelques minutes avant qu'Adrien ne les interrompe en se penchant légèrement vers son ancienne camarade de classe.

« Alors, est ce que tu as déjà une idée pour ton nom d'héroïne ? », lui demande-t-il avec curiosité.

« Oui, 'La Guêpe' », réplique aussitôt Alya.

« La Guêpe ? », répète le jeune homme en haussant un sourcil interloqué. « Tu es sûre ? Je te rappelle que c'est le miraculous de _l'Abeille_ … », poursuit-il en désignant d'un geste de la main le bijou qui luit entre ses mèches d'un doux brun roux.

« Oui, je sais », réplique Alya sans se laisser décontenancer le moins du monde. « Mais ' _La Guêpe'_ , je trouve que ça fait plus classe. Sans offense », précise-t-elle avec un petit sourire contrit à l'attention de Pollen.

« Ce n'est rien », la rassure immédiatement le petit kwami jaune. « Libre à vous de choisir le titre qui vous sied le mieux. »

Le regard d'un bleu cristallin que Marinette pose sur son amie pétille d'excitation et d'allégresse.

Enfin, enfin, les forces entre héros et vilains s'équilibrent à nouveau.

« Et bien, la Guêpe », lui lance-t-elle joyeusement, « bienvenue dans l'équipe. »

* * *

 _Note : _

_(pour rappel, merci de ne pas mettre de spoils concernant la saison 3 et les suivantes dans les commentaires_ _, je ne veux RIEN savoir d'avance_ _^^ )_

 _J'avais dit que je ne tenais pas compte de la saison 2, mais ça ne s'applique pas aux noms. On sait que le kwami du miraculous de l'Abeille s'appelle Pollen, je l'appellerais donc Pollen ici. Par contre comme on ne l'a pas (encore ? ) trop vue, j'improvise un peu pour ce qui est de son caractère x). Il est donc possible qu'il y ait des incohérences dans de futures saisons._

 _(Et pour info, quand j'avais imaginé cette histoire, je lui avais aussi imaginé un nom vu qu'on ne savait pas encore qu'elle s'appelait Pollen. Je l'avais appelée « Hymma », parce que les abeilles sont de la famille des hyménoptères. )(et que j'aime les jeux de mots :) )_


	25. Chapter 25

À présent que le miraculous de l'Abeille se trouve entre les mains d'Alya, Marinette et Adrien ne peuvent s'empêcher d'éprouver un curieux mélange de soulagement, d'espoir et d'appréhension quant à leur prochaine bataille.

Est-ce que leur amie saura s'en sortir sans dommage ?

Est-ce que les pouvoirs de la Guêpe seront suffisants pour faire pencher la balance en leur faveur ?

Est-ce, peut-être, bientôt la fin de leur terrible cauchemar ?

Tout autant de questions qui tournent, tournent et tournent encore sous leurs crânes, en une farandole obsédante dont ils n'arrivent à se défaire.

Tout autant de questions dont ils ne tarderont guère à avoir la réponse, c'est une certitude.

Au vu du rythme intensif que leur impose le Papillon ces derniers temps, les deux coéquipiers ne doutent un instant qu'il ne se passera pas plus d'une journée avant qu'Alya n'ait à étrenner ses nouveaux pouvoirs.

Et les faits leurs donnent rapidement raison.

Vingt-quatre heures ne se sont même pas écoulées depuis le moment où ils ont confié son miraculous à Alya que déjà, de nouveaux cris s'élèvent dans la ville.

Avachi sur son canapé, jambes entremêlées avec celles de Marinette, Adrien laisse échapper un grognement de contrariété en voyant s'interrompre brusquement cette sieste dont il comptait bien profiter pour rattraper ses (trop) nombreuses heures de sommeil en retard. Décidément, que ce soit en pleine nuit ou en journée, le Papillon se fait un triste plaisir de l'empêcher de dormir.

« Bon », lâche-t-il d'une voix pâteuse, alors sa coéquipière se redresse à son tour et étouffe un immense bâillement. « C'est parti. »

* * *

Il ne faut que quelques instants à Chat Noir et Ladybug pour localiser les lieux de l'attaque (et le vilain qui les a tirés de leur bienheureux sommeil).

« Donnez-moi vos miraculous ! », leur hurle un homme vêtu d'un costume dont les couleurs bariolées heurtent profondément le sens stylistique de Ladybug.

Mais au moins, soupire intérieurement la jeune femme, cet assortiment de teintes particulièrement hasardeux a le mérite de ne pas laisser de doutes quant à la nature de celui qui vient de les interpeller de façon aussi cavalière.

Ça, et le masque plaqué sur son visage.

Cependant, l'élément qui attire réellement l'attention de Ladybug n'est autre qu'un dossard, que ce nouveau super vilain arbore fièrement sur son torse.

« Un sportif », maugrée Chat Noir en repérant à son tour le carré de tissu. « Super. C'est quoi cette fois ? Volley ? Foot ? Cyclisme ? »

« Je dirais plutôt athlétisme », réplique Ladybug en voyant l'homme faire surgir du néant un disque de lancer.

D'un geste fluide, le super-vilain fait décrire un large arc-de-cercle à son bras, puis lance son projectile de toutes ses forces en direction des deux héros. L'objet fend les airs à une vitesse folle, fondant sur Chat Noir et Ladybug comme un rapace sur sa proie.

« Attention ! », s'exclame instinctivement la jeune femme, tandis que son coéquipier et elle bondissent de part et d'autre de la trajectoire du disque.

Ladybug regarde le projectile se perdre dans les airs, les yeux brillants de frustration, et laisse échapper un claquement de langue irrité. Certes, Chat Noir et elle ont réussi à esquiver cette première attaque sans réel problème.

Mais en temps normal, ils auraient été plus rapides. Plus précis.

Peu importe combien les deux héros essayent de se préserver autant que possible et à quel point ils tentent de toujours être au maximum de leurs capacités une fois sur le champ de bataille. Force est de constater que des jours et des jours d'assauts ininterrompus ont émoussés leurs réflexes d'ordinaire si affûtés.

Bien décidée à ne pas laisser l'initiative à son ennemi, Ladybug porte sa main à sa hanche pour se saisir de son yo-yo et, d'un mouvement souple, lance ce dernier droit sur le vilain.

Son cœur se met à bondir d'excitation en voyant l'homme rester figé sur place, tandis que le projectile rouge et noir s'approche de lui dans un sifflement sourd.

 _Serait-ce si simple ?_

Le yo-yo file en direction de sa cible à toute vitesse.

Vite.

Vite.

Plus vite encore.

Le super-vilain le regarde fondre sur lui sans esquisser un seul mouvement, comme paralysé de stupeur devant la riposte de l'héroïne.

Et à l'instant où Ladybug pense enfin le toucher, il disparaît.

Pas dans un nuage de brume orange, synonyme d'une intervention inopportune de Lila. Non. Là, l'homme bouge avec une telle dextérité, avec une telle _vitesse_ que les yeux de Ladybug peinent à le suivre.

C'est tout juste si elle arrive à apercevoir une ombre, qui esquive son yo-yo au dernier _millième_ de seconde et qui se précipite tout à coup droit sur elle.

« Que… », a-t-elle tout juste le temps d'articuler quand tout à coup, un poing apparaît dans son champ de vision pour chercher à s'écraser sur son visage.

La jeune femme ne doit son salut qu'à une soudaine pression autour de sa taille, qui la fait basculer en arrière à l'instant même où la main du vilain s'abat sur elle. Les doigts fermés de l'homme effleurent à peine son menton que Chat Noir, un bras fermement passé autour d'elle, l'entraîne d'un bond hors de portée du super-vilain.

« Wow… », laisse échapper le héros en atterrissant souplement un toit plus loin, sa Lady toujours serrée contre lui.

« Pour être rapide, il est rapide », approuve la jeune femme dans un souffle.

Alors que Chat Noir relâche son étreinte autour d'elle, Ladybug jauge son adversaire en serrant des dents. Son coéquipier et elle ont beau toujours avoir des réflexes au-delà de la norme, elle sait que des jours et des jours de combats ont fini par laisser des traces dans leurs organismes. La fatigue ralentit leurs gestes, engourdit leurs corps, charge leurs membres de plomb.

Avoir un ennemi à la célérité surhumaine, voilà qui tombe on ne peut plus mal.

Et bien sûr, Volpina choisit cet instant _précis_ pour rappeler aux deux héros que le Papillon et ses victimes sont loin d'être la seule épine dans leur pied.

« Chat Noir, Ladybug », les salue-t-elle en apparaissant soudainement aux côtés de son allié. « Je dirais bien que c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, mais on sait tous ce qui m'intéresse vraiment », poursuit-elle avec un sourire suffisant. « Et si vous mettiez fin à tout ça en me donnant vos miraculous ? ça serait plus simple pour tout le monde », conclut-elle en tendant la main vers eux d'un geste péremptoire.

« Pourquoi est-ce que _tu_ ne nous donnerais pas _ton_ miraculous ? », rétorque immédiatement Ladybug.

Pour toute réponse, Volpina porte sa flûte à ses lèvres pour en tirer une brève mélodie.

A peine une fraction de seconde plus tard, le super-vilain qui jaugeait les héros d'un regard narquois se trouve entouré d'un, de deux, puis d'une dizaine de ses clones, qui se mettent immédiatement à courir à une vitesse surnaturelle.

« Et bien, je sens que ça va être pénible », grommelle Chat Noir d'une voix fatiguée. « On a bien fait de décider de recruter quelqu'un. »

« Oui », approuve Ladybug avec un bref hochement de tête. « Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer qu'elle arrivera vite. »

* * *

Alors que l'affrontement se poursuit, Ladybug et Chat Noir réalisent que leur adversaire du jour mise manifestement bien plus sur sa rapidité effrayante que sur sa capacité à générer des projectiles à volonté.

Et quelque part, ils le comprennent.

Jamais ils n'auraient cru que quelqu'un puisse se déplacer aussi _vite_.

Puissantes accélérations, brusques changements de trajectoires, courses d'une vélocité folle, rien ne lui semble impossible. C'est tout juste si les deux héros arrivent à suivre du regard cette silhouette floue qui danse autour d'eux avec la célérité des plus dangereux prédateurs.

Les illusions de Volpina ne font rien pour arranger les choses. Suivre ce super-vilain du regard tient déjà presque de l'irréalisable.

Alors une _dizaine_ de clones ?

Difficile de faire plus compliqué.

Cela ne fait même pas deux minutes que le combat a commencé et Ladybug sent déjà une violente migraine lui vriller les tempes. Elle doit focaliser toute son attention sur ces silhouettes qui évoluent dans son champ de vision, sans en oublier une seule. Si elle relâche sa concentration ne serait-ce qu'une _fraction_ seconde, elle risque de perdre de vue l'une de ces ombres qui n'attend qu'une faiblesse dans sa garde pour venir lui porter un coup.

C'est une véritable gymnastique, cérébrale et oculaire, qui met à rude épreuve son corps déjà éreinté par une interminable succession de batailles.

Entre Volpina et ses illusions, et ce sportif ensorcelé que sa vitesse rend infiniment dangereux, les deux héros se débattent comme de beaux diables. Ils doivent faire attention à tout, tout le temps, et trouver au milieu de cet effroyable désordre une façon d'arrêter leurs adversaires.

Vite, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Mais soudain, au détour d'une énième feinte, le véritable super vilain réussit à s'approcher de Chat Noir.

Trop près.

Bien trop près.

D'un vif coup de pied, il fauche les jambes du héros. Déséquilibré, ce dernier bascule en arrière. Il effectue un pas vacillant, un deuxième, battant maladroitement des bras pour tenter d'éviter une lourde chute. Ses hanches exécutent une rotation improbable, son buste se tord, et son corps vacille dangereusement avant de se stabiliser enfin.

Mais hélas pour Chat Noir, s'il réussit à éviter de tomber à terre, ce bref instant passé à retrouver son équilibre laisse à présent une ouverture béante dans sa garde.

Ouverture dont Volpina profite aussitôt.

La jeune femme bondit vers le héros, flûte brandie comme une massue.

Le temps paraît tout à coup curieusement distendu à Chat Noir.

En une fraction de seconde, son cerveau enregistre brutalement tout ce qui se trouve dans son champ de vision, avec la précision d'une photographie. Chat Noir voit le sourire mauvais de Volpina, la lueur déterminée qui brille dans ses yeux verts, sa mâchoire contractée et son corps légèrement arqué en arrière pour donner plus de puissance à son attaque.

Et il _sait_ qu'il ne pourra pas esquiver à temps.

Le héros contracte instinctivement ses muscles dans l'attente de l'inévitable choc quand soudain, une silhouette s'interpose pour parer le coup.

Une silhouette féminine, striée de jaune et noir.

« Qui… », laisse machinalement échapper Volpina, abasourdie, tout en ramenant sa flûte devant elle pour mieux se protéger d'une éventuelle riposte.

La nouvelle venue passe fièrement sa main dans ses boucles ramenées en une haute queue de cheval. Ses yeux bruns étincellent d'une lueur déterminée derrière son masque bicolore et ses doigts gantés de noirs resserrent un peu plus fort leur prise autour du pinceau géant qu'elle vient d'utiliser pour contrer l'attaque de Volpina.

« Je suis la Guêpe, une nouvelle héroïne », se présente-t-elle d'une voix tranchante. « Et je suis du côté de Chat Noir et Ladybug, au cas tu aies encore le moindre doute », conclut-elle en toisant son ennemie avec une hostilité non dissimulée.

Les dents serrées de rage et les yeux brûlants de haine, Volpina fusille la Guêpe du regard.

Peu décontenancée par l'hostilité de cet accueil, la nouvelle héroïne tourne légèrement la tête vers Chat Noir.

« Désolée pour le retard », lui glisse-t-elle d'une voix contrite. « J'ai eu du mal à m'éclipser discrètement. »

« Mais tu es arrivée à temps », la rassure le jeune homme en s'avançant à son niveau, bâton en main. « C'est tout ce qui compte. »

* * *

Avec l'apparition tant attendue de la Guêpe, les forces en présence s'équilibrent enfin.

Et, en conséquence, le chaos ambiant augmente.

Héros et vilains se jettent dans la bataille avec toute l'énergie et la hargne possibles pour tenter de faire pencher la balance en faveur de leur camp. Jaune, rouge, noir et orange s'entrecroisent dans des bruits de coups sourds, tandis que rôde la silhouette à peine perceptible de la dernière victime du Papillon.

À la grande satisfaction de Chat Noir et Ladybug, Volpina peine à présent à déployer ses illusions.

Oh, certes, ils n'arrivent pas encore à contrer _systématiquement_ ses gestes lorsqu'elle porte sa flûte à ses lèvres, mais les progrès sont quand même indéniables. Leur ennemie n'a souvent que le temps de tirer une note de son instrument avant qu'un yo-yo, un bâton ou un pinceau géant ne mettent – littéralement - un coup d'arrêt à sa mélodie maléfique en la forçant à parer une attaque.

Ce n'est hélas cependant pas suffisant pour réussir à la neutraliser totalement, pas plus qu'à tempérer les ardeurs du super-vilain.

Visiblement galvanisé par l'arrivée d'une nouvelle adversaire, l'homme démultiplie les prouesses pour tenter de défaire ses ennemis. Il court, court et court sans cesse, harcelant sans relâche les trois héros. Invoque tour à tour javelots, poids, marteaux et disques de lancer. Frappe. Lance. Bondit. Court encore.

C'est une véritable ronde infernale, dans laquelle il tente de perdre ses adversaires.

Non content de profiter de sa vitesse phénoménale pour tourmenter autant que possible les trois héros, l'homme s'accompagne à l'occasion des quelques clones que Volpina arrive encore à faire apparaître, ne rendant la situation que plus chaotique encore.

Mais au soulagement de Chat Noir et Ladybug, si ce vilain s'avère particulièrement coriace, leur nouvelle coéquipière ne se laisse pas démonter pour autant.

Le regard brillant de détermination, la jeune femme se saisit de son pinceau à pleines mains et s'élance dans la rue, striant le sol de larges bandes de miel. À peine le vilain passe-t-il dessus qu'il interrompt sa course, visiblement perturbé par cette substance visqueuse qui colle à ses pas.

« Du miel ? », s'étonne-t-il en levant l'un de ses pieds pour jeter un coup d'œil incrédule à sa semelle. « Les guêpes ne font pas de miel normalement », poursuit-il en dardant un regard accusateur sur l'héroïne qui se dresse face à lui.

Alors que la Guêpe pince les lèvres en une moue irritée, Chat Noir s'approche nonchalamment d'elle et pose une main sur son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? », lui glisse-t-il avec un sourire amusé. « Les vilains peuvent être affreusement protocolaires. »

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme laisse échapper un léger soupir et se lance de nouveau à l'attaque.

* * *

Le combat se poursuit férocement, la Guêpe s'en prenant à présent à Volpina - avec, comme elle l'avait souligné à juste titre, _beaucoup_ de motivation -, tandis que Chat Noir et Ladybug se concentrent quant à eux sur cet insaisissable super-vilain dont les a gratifiés le Papillon.

Pendant des minutes qui leurs semblent des heures, les deux héros tentent des interceptions désespérées pour essayer de freiner sa course. Mais en vain. Ils ont toujours un temps de retard.

Le yo-yo de Ladybug qui ne manque la cheville de l'homme que d'un cheveu.

La main gantée de Chat Noir qui se referme une fraction de seconde trop tard.

Et pire encore.

Cet homme après lequel ils courent en vain ne les laisse pas respirer un seul instant. S'ils relâchent leur vigilance ne serait-ce que pendant un minuscule moment, la riposte est immédiate. Les chasseurs deviennent les proies, et leur adversaire se fait un malin plaisir de leur prouver à nouveau ô combien il peut se montrer dangereux.

Chat Noir et Ladybug n'ont pas le choix.

Ils doivent toujours courir, toujours rester en mouvement.

Mais ces efforts ont un prix. L'épuisement les gagne peu à peu, pesant sur leurs os et engorgeant leurs poumons.

Le souffle dangereusement court, Chat Noir se passe machinalement la main le long de l'épaule après une rude chute. Soudain, un cri d'alarme lui fait vivement relever la tête.

Il ne lui faut qu'une seconde pour repérer son ennemi.

Son ennemi, et le javelot à la pointe menaçant qu'il tient en main.

Le corps de l'homme se détend brusquement alors qu'il lance son arme en direction du héros et Chat Noir pourrait jurer qu'à cet instant précis, son cœur rate un battement. Ses traits se déforment d'horreur alors que le projectile fonce sur lui dans un vrombissement sourd.

Le tir est trop précis, trop rapide pour l'esquiver sans risque.

Il n'a qu'une seule option.

« Cataclysme ! », s'écrie-t-il en tendant la main droit devant lui.

Juste à temps.

Le javelot se désagrège au contact de sa paume, centimètre par centimètre, transformé au rythme de sa folle course en un nuage de particules couleurs rouille.

« Chat ! », s'exclame Ladybug d'une voix blanche, tout en se précipitant à ses côtés. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

La jeune femme est livide sous son masque, et ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés de terreur témoignent de la peur sans nom que ce dernier assaut vient de lui faire éprouver.

« Rien de cassé », la rassure le jeune homme avec un faible sourire, tout en posant doucement sa paume sur l'épaule de sa coéquipière pour y exercer une pression réconfortante.

Ladybug pose machinalement sa main sur celle de Chat Noir.

Ses doigts tremblent, note le jeune homme avec un pincement de cœur.

Mais refusant visiblement de se laisser gagner par l'émotion, Ladybug laisse retomber son bras pour se saisir de son yo-yo et lance ce dernier dans les cieux de Paris.

« Lucky Charm ! », s'écrie-t-elle d'une voix légèrement étranglée, marque résiduelle de l'émotion qui l'a secouée à l'instant.

À peine une dizaine de secondes et quelques nuées de coccinelles magiques plus tard, une bouteille en plastique rouge et noir retombe entre ses mains.

« De l'huile de tournesol ? », articule Chat Noir, lisant par-dessus l'épaule de sa coéquipière l'étiquette qui orne l'étrange objet dont vient de la gratifier son pouvoir.

« Oui », répond distraitement Ladybug. « Quant à savoir ce qu'on peut en faire… »

Le regard de la jeune femme scanne les alentours, observant, analysant, cherchant comment tirer parti de cet environnement qui s'offre à sa propriétaire. Les idées fusent sous la boîte crânienne de l'héroïne, étudiées, écartées ou conservées à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Soudain, une lueur triomphale s'allume au creux des prunelles de Ladybug.

« Chat, j'ai besoin de toi pour distraire Volpina », lui annonce-t-elle sans hésiter. « Essaye de l'occuper autant que possible, on se charge de l'autre. »

« À tes ordres, ma Lady », réplique Chat Noir avec une légère courbette.

Alors que le jeune homme bondit dans les airs, bâton brandit par-dessus sa tête pour tenter d'assener un violent coup à son ennemie, Ladybug porte son attention sur le nouveau membre de leur petit groupe.

« La Guêpe, viens par ici ! », lance-t-elle avec un geste de la main à l'attention de son amie. « Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide ! »

« J'arrive ! », s'exclame la jeune femme en profitant de l'arrivée de Chat Noir pour se désengager de son duel avec Volpina et bondir aux côtés de son amie.

Ladybug se penche vers elle, main posée sur son épaule, et lui glisse quelques mots rapides à l'oreille. La Guêpe hoche la tête d'un air entendu et se place face au super-vilain, doigts crispés sur le manche de son pinceau.

Nullement impressionné, ce dernier toise les deux jeunes femmes avec un sourire mauvais.

« Alors, le matou a eu la trouille ? », lâche-t-il d'un ton narquois. « Tant pis, je récupérerai vos miraculous d'abord, puis le sien ensuite. Le Papillon sera content que je lui ramène celui de l'Abeille en bonus. »

« Il faudra nous battre d'abord », riposte Ladybug en relevant fièrement le menton.

« Oh, pour ça, je ne m'inquiète pas », rétorque le vilain sans ciller.

À peine ce dernier mot franchit-il ses lèvres que l'homme s'élance en direction les deux héroïnes. Il se précipite vers elles à toute vitesse, ses bras et jambes presque flous tant ces derniers bougent rapidement.

Ladybug parvient tout juste à suivre son adversaire du regard, mais peu importe.

Elle en voit assez.

« Parfait », murmure-t-elle dans un sourire.

Les yeux plissés de concentration, la jeune femme jauge la progression de son ennemi.

Elle n'aura qu'une seule chance.

Le vilain s'approche, encore, encore, encore.

Et soudain, le regard de l'héroïne s'illumine.

« Maintenant ! », hurle-t-elle brusquement.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Ladybug lance la bouteille d'huile de toutes ses forces pour la faire s'écraser par terre. L'objet explose sous la puissance de l'impact, répandant son contenu au sol.

« Essaim ! », hurle Alya au même instant, pointant son pinceau droit devant elle.

Une nuée d'abeilles surgit brièvement du néant pour venir ériger un gigantesque mur de cire, avant de disparaître aussi rapidement qu'elles étaient venues. La structure ainsi construite sur les ordres de la Guêpe barre totalement la route, isolant les deux héroïnes de la flaque d'huile qui s'étale à présent quelques mètres plus loin.

Les évènements s'enchaînent ensuite en un battement de cil.

Le vilain arrive vite, bien trop vite pour pouvoir modifier sa trajectoire. Un glapissement de surprise s'échappe de ses lèvres alors qu'il pose le pied sur sol huileux, là où Ladybug a jeté sa bouteille un instant plus tôt.

Sa semelle ripe instantanément sur le côté, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre.

L'homme glisse, bascule, et, emporté par son élan, vient s'écraser dans un bruit sourd contre l'obstacle fraîchement créé par la Guêpe.

Ladybug rentre instinctivement la tête dans les épaules en entendant le son du choc, une grimace sur le visage. Mais sa compassion s'arrête là. D'un bond, elle franchit le mur de cire, atterrit aux côtés du vilain et lui arrache vivement son dossard.

Tandis que Ladybug purifie l'akuma ainsi libéré, Chat Noir s'approche de la Guêpe.

« Pratique, ton pouvoir », lui fait-il remarquer Chat Noir.

« Structures en cire sur mesure », réplique son interlocutrice en formant joyeusement le V de la victoire avec ses doigts. « Je ne peux faire que des formes assez simples, mais c'est vraiment pratique. Maintenant, tu m'excuses, mais j'ai mon poing à aller écraser quelque part », reprend-elle en jetant un regard assassin à Volpina.

Manifestement peu encline à affronter le courroux de la nouvelle héroïne, la super-vilaine déploie aussitôt une nuée d'illusions autour d'elle et, profitant de la confusion, fuit prestement les lieux du combat.

« Non, c'est de la triche ! », s'exclame rageusement la Guêpe.

« On l'aura la prochaine fois », la rassure sa meilleure amie en revenant vers elle.

En temps normal, Ladybug aurait été la première à laisser exploser sa frustration de voir Volpina lui glisser entre les doigts une fois de plus. Mais là, le soulagement et la fierté qu'elle éprouve à voir son amie assumer parfaitement son nouveau rôle sont tels qu'il étouffe sa déception.

Avec Alya à leurs côtés, Chat Noir et elle vont de nouveau pouvoir se battre à arme égale contre leurs ennemis. Et, avec un peu de chance, ils pourront bientôt les arrêter définitivement.

Ladybug cogne son poing contre celui de Chat Noir et se tourne vers la Guêpe pour reproduire le même geste.

« Bien joué », la félicite-t-elle avec un sourire gorgé de gratitude. « Et merci. Du fond du cœur. »


	26. Chapter 26

Leur présence n'étant désormais plus nécessaire – du moins, pas dans l'immédiat -, les trois héros se saluent une dernière fois et quittent les lieux de l'affrontement. La Guêpe s'éloigne de son côté, tandis que Chat Noir et Ladybug entament ces tours et détours qu'ils ont pris l'habitude d'effectuer sur leur trajet vers l'appartement d'Adrien.

Fourbus mais soulagés, les deux héros ne peuvent s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'ils bondissent de toit et toit.

« Et bien, ça s'est plutôt bien passé », lance joyeusement Chat Noir à sa coéquipière. « Pas _parfaitement_ non plus, bien sûr, parce qu'on n'a toujours pas réussi à récupérer les miraculous de Lila et du Papillon. Mais tout même », conclut-il avec un hochement de tête satisfait, « il y a un progrès. »

« Oui », approuve Ladybug avec ferveur. « La Guêpe s'en est vraiment bien tirée, et ça faisait longtemps que les illusions de Volpina n'avaient pas été aussi contrariantes ! »

Alors que les deux héros s'arrêtent un instant au sommet d'un immeuble, Ladybug se penche vers son coéquipier et dépose un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres.

« On va finir par gagner », reprend-elle d'un ton résolument optimiste. « Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. »

Le regard céruléen de Ladybug brille comme si une nuée d'étoiles s'était nichée au creux de ses prunelles, le bas de son masque laisse deviner des joues d'un joli rose, et il faut toute la volonté du monde à Chat Noir pour ne pas s'incliner à son tour vers elle pour l'embrasser à en perdre le souffle.

(Toute la volonté du monde ou plutôt, en toute honnêteté, les bips insistants de leurs deux miraculous qui ne lui rappellent que trop bien que le moment n'est guère venu de s'attarder.)

« Tu as raison, ma Lady », acquiesce-t-il sobrement, dans un merveilleux exemple de contrôle de soi. « On va gagner. »

Les deux héros échangent un dernier sourire puis, sans perdre plus de temps, reprennent leur route.

Ils finissent par atteindre l'appartement sans encombre et alors que les heures défilent, rien ne leur semble capable d'entamer leur bonne humeur.

Ce à quoi ils ont participé aujourd'hui n'est pas qu'une simple victoire.

C'est un tournant sans précédent dans leur lutte contre le Papillon et Volpina. Un prélude à des réussites plus éclatantes encore, une merveilleuse extension du champ des possibles qui les emplit d'espoir et leur fait croire, enfin, qu'ils peuvent bientôt toucher au but.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, c'est le cœur merveilleusement léger que les deux héros se réveillent.

Ce délicieux sentiment d'euphorie qui ne les a pas quittés depuis la veille coule encore dans leurs veines, imbibant les moindres de leurs pensées d'une sensation de pur bonheur.

Marinette ignore à quel instant précis elle s'extrait de ses rêves nocturnes pour se glisser dans la réalité, mais rarement cette transition s'est faite plus en douceur. Encore plongée dans un état de semi-conscience, confortablement lovée contre Adrien, elle savoure sans retenue ce cocon d'amour et de bien-être que lui offre la présence de son compagnon. Elle sent sa chaleur, son odeur, les battements lents et réguliers de son cœur sous son oreille et le poids de son bras paresseusement passé autour de sa taille.

Paupières closes, Marinette remue légèrement pour mieux presser son corps contre celui Adrien.

Une fois satisfaite, elle lève légèrement la tête vers lui et l'embrasse, posément, tendrement. Un sourire flotte sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle les détache de celles de son compagnon, et c'est avec un profond soupir de contentement qu'elle vient enfouir son visage dans le creux du cou du jeune homme.

Si Marinette apprécie sans réserve ce tendre réveil, son coéquipier n'est pas non plus en reste.

L'esprit encore embrumé de sommeil, Adrien laisse sa conscience émerger au fil des attentions affectueuses dont il gratifie sa compagne. Il fait délicatement courir ses doigts le long de sa joue, de la douce courbure de ses épaules, du creux de sa taille, s'émerveillant à chaque fois un peu plus du sentiment de plénitude que lui procure l'existence de cette jeune femme nichée entre ses bras.

Le cœur battant au rythme de mille chants d'amour, Adrien se penche vers Marinette et dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, puis sur la pointe de son nez, puis sur sa joue, puis sur ses lèvres encore.

Marinette bat doucement des paupières, une fois, deux fois, laissant transparaître l'éclat bleu azur de son regard alors que ses cils projettent des ombres mouvantes sur ses pommettes.

Captivé par ce charmant spectacle, Adrien suspend un instant ses gestes.

Puis, lorsqu'un doux sourire se dessine sur les traits de la jeune femme, il glisse ses mains autour de sa taille pour mieux l'attirer contre lui et l'embrasse de nouveau.

* * *

A mesure que les deux amoureux émergent de leur sommeil, leur étreinte gagne peu à peu en intensité. Les baisers se font plus profonds, leurs mains plus aventureuses, leurs gestes plus appuyés.

Marinette embrasse Adrien avec ferveur, paume fermement pressée contre sa nuque et le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Jamais elle ne se lassera de ces instants d'intimité qu'elle partage avec lui, elle en est sûre. Que ce soit son souffle brûlant qui vient caresser ses lèvres, l'odeur envoûtante de sa peau ou les soupirs langoureux qui lui échappent, tout en ce garçon l'enivre.

Elle pourrait passer des heures ainsi, à se consumer sous les baisers qu'il lui rend avec ardeur.

Une délicieuse tension s'installe dans son bas-ventre à mesure qu'Adrien continue d'embraser sa peau de ses lèvres et de ses paumes, lui donnant envie de poursuivre ses explorations en retour. Ses mains vagabondent le long du dos d'Adrien et au-delà, s'émerveillant de la façon dont les doigts du jeune homme se crispent involontairement sur ses hanches au fil de ses gestes.

Le voir réagir ainsi la fait se sentir belle. Forte. Désirable.

Enhardie, Marinette pose ses deux mains sur les épaules d'Adrien et, d'une franche pression, le fait basculer sur le dos. Le jeune homme se laisse faire sans offrir la moindre résistance, ses yeux verts étincelant d'une anticipation fébrile qui n'a d'égale que celle qui brûle au creux des prunelles de sa partenaire.

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, Marinette s'assied sur les hanches de son compagnon et se penche vers lui pour mieux le noyer sous une nouvelle pluie de baisers.

Et tout à coup, Adrien bascule dans une sorte d'enfer paradisiaque.

Ou de paradis infernal.

En toute honnêteté, il ne sait pas trop.

Ce dont il a cruellement conscience, en tout cas, c'est de l'impétueuse onde de chaleur qui se glisse soudainement sous sa peau alors qu'il découvre la vue très, _très_ plongeante que cette nouvelle position lui offre sur les atours de Marinette.

Certes, Adrien mentirait en affirmant qu'il n'a jamais laissé son regard vagabonder vers le décolleté de sa compagne. Avec l'avancée de leur relation, tenir ses yeux et ses mains loin des courbes attrayantes de Marinette devient chaque jour de plus en plus difficile – surtout lorsque ses mains à _elle_ s'aventurent à leur tour sur son corps.

(Comme en cet instant précis, où ses doigts se glissent sous son haut de pyjama pour tracer délicatement les contours de ses muscles, allumant sur leur passage tout autant d'incendies le long de sa peau.)

Adrien s'est déjà surpris à admirer le décolleté de Marinette.

Mais là, sa partenaire porte l'un de ses vêtements à _lui_ , infiniment trop grand pour elle. La large encolure de son T-shirt bâille lorsqu'elle incline le buste vers lui, ne dissimulant absolument _rien_ de cette partie de son anatomie.

Les joues en feu, Adrien tend la main vers le col de sa compagne et plaque le tissu contre sa clavicule, dans une tentative fort peu discrète de préserver un tant soit peu sa pudeur.

« A-Attention », réussit-il à articuler, alors que Marinette se redresse légèrement pour lui jeter un regard interloqué. « Tu… Ton T-shirt est un peu trop grand, et quand tu te penches… »

Renonçant à poursuivre plus longtemps ses explications, Adrien détourne brusquement ses yeux de Marinette. Il laisse son regard errer sur la pièce, cherchant à le poser n'importe où _sauf_ sur cette séduisante jeune femme assisse sur ses hanches, et encore moins sur cette poitrine qu'il brûle de contempler à nouveau mais qu'il refuse d'admirer sans l'accord de sa propriétaire.

Les lèvres de Marinette s'arrondissent en un délicat « o » de surprise alors que leur propriétaire prend soudain la pleine mesure de la situation.

C'est à peine si Adrien peut percevoir les traits du visage de sa compagne dans le coin de son champ de vision, mais c'est suffisant pour la voir s'empourprer jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

La jeune femme reste un instant silencieuse, le regard impossiblement brillant et les joues si rouges qu'Adrien pourrait jurer sentir leur chaleur irradier jusqu'à lui.

Marinette penche légèrement la tête sur le côté, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Puis, finalement, elle prend une profonde inspiration, doigts crispés sur le pyjama de son compagnon.

« Je… ça ne me dérange pas », lui confie-t-elle dans un souffle.

Jamais le regard d'Adrien ne s'est rivé aussi vite à celui de Marinette.

« Tu… », croasse-t-il péniblement, la bouche incroyablement sèche.

« Ça ne me dérange pas et je… on peut même enlever mon haut, si tu préfères », ajoute-t-elle en détachant ses doigts du pyjama de son coéquipier pour se saisir nerveusement du bas de son propre T-shirt, alors que les quelques neurones encore en état de marche d'Adrien hurlent que oui, _oui_ , il préférerait largement qu'elle se défasse de cette frustrante pièce de tissu. « Enfin, si tu veux, bien sûr », précise-t-elle rapidement. « Parce que je ne veux pas te forcer à faire quelque chose dont tu n'aurais pas envie, pas du tout, mais c'est pour te dire que si tu as envie qu'on aille plus loin je… »

Notant soudain que son débit de parole s'emballe, la jeune femme s'interrompt brusquement et inspire une large goulée d'air pour tenter de mieux maîtriser sa nervosité.

« On peut aller plus loin, si tu veux », conclut-elle dans un souffle, ses yeux d'un bleu impossiblement cristallin rivés à ceux d'Adrien. « Je suis prête. »

Le cœur battant avec tant de force qu'on doit certainement l'entendre résonner dans tout Paris, Adrien hoche mécaniquement la tête.

« Moi aussi », lui confie-t-il avec émotion.

Les deux amoureux échangent un dernier regard, un sourire timide aux lèvres. Puis, sans un mot, Marinette se redresse encore un peu plus et fait passer son T-shirt par-dessus sa tête d'un geste fébrile.

Dans la chambre, l'air parait incroyablement chaud à Marinette. Suffocant, même.

Mais pourtant, elle frissonne.

De nervosité, de joie, d'excitation, de désir et d'une infinité d'autres émotions qu'elle ne saurait nommer mais qui se glissent en elle pour la secouer jusqu'au plus profond de ses os.

Jamais elle ne s'est exposée ainsi à quiconque. Plus que son buste, il lui semble que ce sont ses nerfs qu'elle a mis à découvert. Rarement elle a eu conscience de son environnement de manière aussi _intense_.

Elle sent peser les mains d'Adrien sur sa taille, son regard sur son corps, et ce léger souffle qui caresse sa peau désormais nue.

Et bien sûr, elle ressent ces folles températures, un peu plus fortes à chaque seconde.

Il irradie tant de chaleur de son propre corps que Marinette n'a même pas besoin de baisser la tête pour deviner que le rouge qui marbrait ses joues s'est à présent étendu, déferlant le long de son cou, de ses clavicules et de son torse avec la détermination implacable d'une marée écarlate.

En revanche, comme elle le découvre rapidement, elle est loin d'être la seule à s'empourprer autant.

Quand, poussée par la curiosité, elle pose enfin le regard sur Adrien, elle le découvre le visage plus cramoisi que jamais et le regard extraordinairement brillant.

Comme hypnotisé, le jeune homme fixe sans ciller cette poitrine qui se dévoile à présent à lui.

Mais peu importe la fascination qu'il éprouve, ce n'est guère suffisant pour garder Adrien paralysé bien longtemps.

La gorge sèche, le jeune homme se met à bouger lentement les mains vers le haut, tout en tentant vaillamment d'ignorer ce feu qui couve entre ses cuisses et que, assise sur lui comme elle l'est, Marinette ne peut _pas_ ne pas remarquer.

Ses paumes suivent amoureusement le doux tracé des courbes de la jeune femme, épousant tour à tour le creux de sa taille et le contour de sa cage thoracique.

La peau de Marinette est douce et chaude sous ses doigts, et son cœur tambourine si fort qu'Adrien peut littéralement en sentir _chaque_ battement alors qu'il poursuit sa lente progression.

(Et peut-être peut-elle aussi sentir son propre pouls vibrer à travers ses mains, tant ce dernier pulse si fort qu'il lui donne l'impression d'aller jusqu'à faire résonner ses os.)

Lorsqu'Adrien marque une brève hésitation, mains posées sur ses côtes avec la légèreté d'un oiseau sur une branche, Marinette se fend d'un léger sourire pour encourager son compagnon à poursuivre sa progression.

Elle ne veut pas qu'il s'interrompe.

Elle veut que ses doigts montent, encore, encore, qu'ils continuent d'explorer ces nouveaux territoires dont elle lui offre volontiers l'accès et qu'ils nourrissent de plus belle l'incendie infernal qui couve au creux de son être.

Un violent frisson d'excitation traverse la colonne vertébrale de Marinette quand enfin, _enfin_ , les paumes d'Adrien reprennent leur lente ascension. Le cœur de de la jeune femme bat un peu plus fort à chaque centimètre que son partenaire efface, à chaque seconde que le temps emporte avec lui.

Lorsque les mains d'Adrien épousent enfin le doux galbe de sa poitrine, Marinette laisse échapper un soupir, involontaire et langoureux, qui les fait tous deux tressaillir.

Puis, lentement, presque précautionneusement, elle se penche vers Adrien pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

Durant de longues minutes, les deux amoureux se perdent dans un océan de baisers brûlants, de douces caresses et de mains vagabondes. Ils s'enivrent de cette intimité nouvelle qui les excite autant qu'elle les fascine, plongés dans un état d'euphorie dont ils voudraient ne jamais sortir.

Jamais leurs cœurs n'ont battu aussi fort, jamais la température de leur peau ne leur a semblé aussi ardente, jamais cette danse sensuelle de leurs langues entre elles ne les a à ce point envoûtés.

Adrien embrasse Marinette avec ferveur, comme si sa vie entière dépendait de ces baisers que sa compagne lui rend avec un égal enthousiasme.

Puis, au bout de ce qui lui semble être à la fois une fraction de seconde et une éternité, il détache doucement ses lèvres des siennes.

« On ne pourra pas aller _beaucoup_ plus loin ce matin », prévient-t-il d'une voix rauque, ses doigts traçant des cercles paresseux sur les hanches de sa compagne. « J'ai une séance photo prévue. Je vais devoir partir dans pas longtemps. »

Le regard plus brillant que jamais et les lèvres rouges d'avoir été sollicitées si passionnément, Marinette lui sourit avec une infinie tendresse.

« Ce n'est pas grave », le rassure-t-elle avec un nouveau baiser. « On n'est pas obligés de se presser. »

Le visage d'Adrien s'éclaire à son tour d'un lumineux sourire avant que ses paumes et sa bouche ne retrouvent le chemin de la peau de Marinette, et que le jeune homme s'applique avec ardeur à profiter autant que possible de ces quelques minutes de voluptueux paradis qu'il lui reste encore.

* * *

L'après-midi est déjà bien entamé lorsqu'Adrien revient enfin de son travail.

« Pfiouuu, je suis content d'être rentré », souffle-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Assise à la table du salon, Marinette relève la tête du carnet de croquis sur lequel elle dessinait jusque-là.

« Rude séance ? », lui demande-t-elle d'une voix intriguée.

« _Interminable_ séance », précise son compagnon avec un sourire fatigué. « J'ai cru qu'on n'allait jamais finir. »

Le jeune homme fait un détour par le coin cuisine pour se saisir d'une pomme, puis se dirige vers Marinette. Il la salue d'une bise sur la tempe, se laisse tomber sur la chaise à côté d'elle et mord allègrement dans le fruit qu'il tient en main.

« Et le repas de midi était atroce », reprend-il entre deux bouchées, alors que Marinette le dévisage avec un regard compatissant. « Franchement, heureusement que ce n'est pas tout le temps comme ça. »

« Il n'y avait même pas de camembert », approuve Plagg avec une grimace dégoûtée. « Un vrai scandale ! »

Adrien jette un coup d'œil amusé à son kwami, puis s'attaque de nouveau à sa pomme.

Il ne faut guère longtemps au jeune homme pour finir son casse-croûte improvisé. Une fois le trognon jeté, il retourne s'asseoir aux côtés de Marinette, tête penchée vers son carnet pour mieux admirer son ouvrage.

Durant quelques minutes, les deux coéquipiers discutent joyeusement des derniers travaux de la jeune femme. Marinette expose ses dernières idées à son compagnon, lequel lui fait allègrement part de ses commentaires tout en suivant avec une véritable fascination la maîtrise avec laquelle son crayon glisse sur le papier.

A mesure que la discussion se poursuit, Adrien s'approche de plus en plus de sa partenaire.

Puis, sans autre signe avant-coureur, il incline le buste vers elle et dépose un baiser langoureux sur sa peau, quelque part à la jointure entre son épaule et la base de son cou. C'est avec la plus grande satisfaction qu'il la sent aussitôt frissonner sous ses lèvres, et qu'il note que ses pupilles se sont légèrement dilatées lorsqu'elle pose de nouveau le regard sur lui.

Le cœur battant tout à coup un peu plus vite, Marinette se penche à son tour vers Adrien.

Elle a tout juste le temps de penser qu'elle ne serait _absolument_ pas contre le fait de reprendre leurs plaisantes activités du matin que soudain, quelqu'un sonne à la porte d'entrée de l'appartement.

Les deux jeunes gens sursautent aussi vivement que s'ils avaient été traversés par une décharge électrique et échangent un regard affolé.

Hors de question de laisser qui que ce soit découvrir la présence de Marinette.

Alors que l'un et l'autre se demandent si Adrien doit ou non ouvrir à ce visiteur inconnu, la sonnerie résonne encore, impérieuse et insistante, accompagnée d'un coup sec contre la porte.

 _« Dans la chambre »,_ articule silencieusement Adrien, tout en pointant du doigt la direction du couloir. Marinette hoche brièvement la tête en signe d'assentiment muet, attrape son carnet de croquis et, accompagnée de Tikki, se faufile hâtivement hors du salon.

Une fois la jeune femme sortie, Adrien embrasse une dernière fois la pièce du regard à la recherche d'un quelconque objet susceptible de trahir l'existence d'une seconde personne vivant chez lui.

À priori, rien à signaler.

 _À priori._

Mais il n'a pas le temps de faire mieux.

À la fois contrarié et peu rassuré de devoir se contenter d'un examen aussi expéditif, Adrien se dirige vers la porte de son appartement. Il prend une profonde inspiration pour tenter de calmer les lourdes pulsations de son pouls, pose la main sur la poignée, et ouvre.

* * *

Le cœur d'Adrien s'arrête de battre en découvrant l'identité de son mystérieux visiteur.

Ou tout du moins, c'est l'impression que ça lui donne.

En tout honnêteté, le jeune homme n'aurait probablement pas été plus choqué s'il avait été frappé par la foudre.

« P-Père ? », balbutie-t-il, alors que mille pensées fusent tout à coup dans son esprit, tourbillonnant sous son crâne comme une nuée d'oiseaux affolés.

Son père n'est pas coutumier des visites surprises.

Il n'est même pas coutumier des surprises, tout court.

Son emploi du temps strictement millimétré ne laisse absolument _aucune_ place à l'improvisation, quel que soit le sujet. Même son propre fils ne fait pas exception. D'ordinaire, Adrien doit prendre rendez-vous pour la moindre interaction avec lui, comme s'il n'était que l'un de ses innombrables employés.

Gabriel Agreste n'est pas coutumier des surprises.

Alors pourquoi ici ?

Pourquoi _maintenant_ ?

« Adrien », le salue sèchement l'illustre styliste, visiblement inconscient des tourments que causent sa simple présence.

Sans attendre la moindre invitation, Gabriel passe devant son fils et pénètre dans l'appartement. Il traverse l'entrée et s'avance dans le salon, de cette démarche raide qu'Adrien lui a toujours connu depuis le terrible accident de voiture qui lui a autrefois brisé le dos.

Refusant de le laisser errer ainsi chez lui sans surveillance, Adrien s'approche à son tour.

Le pouls du jeune homme pulse à un rythme dangereusement fébrile alors qu'une irrépressible vague de panique enfle peu à peu en lui.

Il doit faire attention.

Contrôler ses mots, ses gestes.

Ne pas trahir Marinette.

Ne _surtout_ pas trahir Marinette.

La gorge d'Adrien est horriblement sèche, la peau de sa nuque le démange, et le héros doit se faire violence pour résister à cette insoutenable envie de se passer nerveusement la main à l'arrière du crâne.

Alors que son père promène un regard acéré sur les alentours, Adrien sent un filet de sueur glacée descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Pourvu, _pourvu_ qu'il ne remarque pas qu'il ne vit pas seul ici.

« Que… Vous vouliez me voir ? », lui demande-t-il en cherchant en vain à chasser toute trace d'anxiété dans sa voix.

Mains croisées dans son dos, Gabriel pose sur lui ses yeux d'un froid polaire.

« J'aurai souhaité parler à ton amie », lui annonce-t-il sans s'embarrasser du moindre préambule.

Le cœur d'Adrien se décroche dans sa poitrine pour plonger dans l'abîme qui vient de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds.

« M-mon amie ? », bredouille-t-il, soudain plus mort que vif.

Impossible.

Impossible.

Son père ne peut _pas_ savoir.

« Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng », précise posément Gabriel, anéantissant les derniers espoirs d'Adrien. « Je sais qu'elle est ici. Inutile de chercher à me mentir », ajoute-t-il en haussant un sourcil sévère.

La tête d'Adrien lui tourne alors que le jeune homme sent littéralement le sang fuir de son visage.

Livide, il jette un coup d'œil discret à sa montre, puis pose un regard horrifié sur son père. Son _véritable_ père, sans le moindre doute.

« Je… », réussit-il tout juste à articuler, avant de refermer la bouche, incapable de poursuivre.

« Dois-je aller la chercher moi-même ? », insiste son visiteur en jetant un regard appuyé en direction du couloir dans lequel la jeune femme s'est engouffrée quelques instants plus tôt.

Alors qu'Adrien hésite encore entre s'enfuir et s'évanouir, la silhouette de Marinette apparaît dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Au vu de l'expression d'horreur incrédule qui a prit place sur ses traits, nul doute qu'elle n'a pas manqué une seule seconde de cette effrayante confrontation.

Le visage d'une pâleur de craie, elle marche droit vers Adrien et entrelace ses doigts avec les siens. Elle se cramponne à sa main comme si sa vie en dépendait, puisant dans sa présence la force de ne pas se laisser submerger par une terrifiante crise d'angoisse.

« Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng », la salue Gabriel avec un bref hochement de tête.

Une seconde passe, puis une autre, sans que Marinette n'offre la moindre réponse à son interlocuteur.

Voyant la jeune femme rester silencieuse, Gabriel prend l'initiative de poursuivre la conversation.

« Histoire d'éviter tout malentendu, je préfère mettre les choses au point tout de suite », annonce-t-il sans détour. « Je sais que tu es Chat Noir », déclare-t-il en braquant un regard perçant sur son fils. « Je sais que vous êtes Ladybug », poursuit-il en se tournant vers Marinette. « Et », assène-t-il enfin à la jeune héroïne, « je sais _précisément_ où se trouvent vos parents. »

* * *

 _Note : Inutile de préciser que je suis très satisfaite de ma fin de chapitre xD _


	27. Chapter 27

Les genoux de Marinette se dérobent sous elle, et ce n'est que grâce à la poigne ferme d'Adrien que la jeune femme évite de s'écrouler au sol. Elle tangue dangereusement, au bord du malaise, et jette un regard éperdu à Gabriel.

Le sang de l'héroïne bat lourdement dans ses tempes alors que la terrible révélation que vient de lui faire son visiteur s'imprime lentement dans son esprit.

Il sait pour son identité secrète ?

Pour celle d'Adrien ?

Et histoire d'ajouter encore un peu plus d'horreur à ces effroyables révélations, il a trouvé _ses parents_ ?

« Tout d'abord, je dois reconnaître que c'était une bonne idée de votre part d'éloigner votre famille de chez vous », reprend Gabriel en braquant sur Marinette un regard aussi perçant que celui d'un oiseau de proie. « Mais les cacher dans un hôtel, sous leur vrai nom ? Je me serais attendu à mieux de votre part », assène-t-il avec un rictus réprobateur.

Visiblement peu perturbé par la détresse de son interlocutrice, le célèbre styliste toise la jeune femme avec sévérité.

« Je tenais à vous prévenir personnellement que je n'ai eu aucun mal à retrouver leur trace », poursuit-il impitoyablement, « et que j'ai envoyé quelqu'un les chercher. »

Le sang de Marinette se glace dans ses veines.

Elle n'est plus qu'un bloc d'horreur et de terreur pure, pétrifiée par une frayeur si abjecte qu'elle en a la nausée. Son corps et son esprit lui semblent soudain à des lieux d'elle-même, et c'est à peine si elle sent les doigts d'Adrien, qui serre avec angoisse sa main dans la sienne.

Seules restent la peur et ces quelques paroles qui lui semblent atrocement lourdes de menace.

Comment Gabriel Agreste a-t-il retrouvé ses parents ?

Et surtout, _pourquoi_ ?

Serait-il… ?

Non.

Non, non, _non_.

Marinette refuse catégoriquement de croire à cette terrifiante hypothèse qui se forme dans son esprit. Elle ouvre la bouche pour tenter de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui pourrait l'aider à dissiper cette étreinte gelée qui s'est emparée d'elle.

Mais ses mots se coincent dans sa gorge, basculent en arrière et chutent vers l'immense vide où se trouvait auparavant son cœur.

À ses côtés, le teint d'une pâleur cadavérique, Adrien fixe son père avec des yeux exorbités d'horreur. Le choc qu'il éprouve est tel qu'un seul mot le hante, transperçant son esprit comme autant de coups de poignards.

Pourquoi ?

 _Pourquoi ?_

Il n'est pas sûr de vouloir le savoir.

 _Est-ce que…_

« Pour votre information, j'ai également demandé à Nathalie d'aller chercher Maître Fu », ajoute Gabriel d'un ton sec. « Je pense qu'il est urgent que nous ayons tous une petite discussion et je tiens à ce que ce vieux cachottier soit là lui aussi. »

… _Quoi ?_

L'horreur et la frayeur s'évanouissent d'un coup, annihilés par un sentiment d'intense stupéfaction. Adrien et Marinette n'auraient pas regardés Gabriel avec un air plus effaré s'il s'était mit à danser la polka devant eux.

Qu'il ait découvert leurs identités secrètes, soit.

Qu'il ait trouvé la cachette des parents de Marinette, admettons.

 _Qu'il connaisse Maître Fu ?_

Clairement, quelque chose leur échappe.

« Que… Maître Fu ? », bredouille Adrien, abasourdi.

« Mais que… Comment ? », bafouille Marinette, peinant tout autant que son coéquipier à retrouver l'usage de ses cordes vocales.

« Plus tard », réplique Gabriel avec un petit geste d'impatience. « Suivez-moi », poursuit-il de ce ton autoritaire qu'Adrien ne lui connaît que trop bien. « Nous poursuivrons cette conversation chez moi. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Gabriel amorce un mouvement en direction de l'entrée de l'appartement.

Mais pour Marinette, il est des questions qui ne peuvent attendre plus longtemps de réponses et des angoisses qu'elle ne supportera pas de ne pas voir apaisées. Gabriel Agreste peut lui donner tous les ordres qu'il veut, elle ne le suivra pas tant qu'elle ne saura pas _exactement_ ce qu'il est advenu de sa famille.

« Et mes parents ? », lui demande-t-elle d'une voix blanche, sans esquisser ne serait-ce qu'un geste pour obéir à son visiteur. « Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? »

Gabriel s'arrête et lui jette un bref coup d'œil, visiblement irrité par cette nouvelle interruption. Mais alors que Marinette le défie du regard, poings serrés et lèvres tremblantes, il laisse échapper un léger soupir en signe de reddition.

« Ils sont en sécurité », la rassure-t-il brièvement. « J'ai demandé à l'ancien garde du corps d'Adrien de s'occuper d'eux, il les emmène chez moi à l'instant même où nous parlons. »

Alors que Gabriel tourne de nouveau les talons, Adrien ne peut s'empêcher, à son tour, de tenter d'obtenir un embryon de réponse.

Il sait pourtant que rien ne peut forcer son père à parler lorsque ce dernier a décidé de se murer dans le mutisme, mais c'est plus fort que lui. Trop de questions se bousculent dans sa gorge, poussant ses mots hors de ses lèvres avant que son cerveau ne puisse les retenir.

« Mais comment est-ce… » commence-t-il, avant que Gabriel ne l'interrompe d'un geste de la main.

« Nous avons assez perdu de temps », le coupe-t-il sèchement. « Vous pourrez m'interroger autant que vous souhaitez en temps voulu. Mais pour l'instant, en route », conclut-il d'un ton sans réplique.

Mille interrogations dans les yeux, Adrien et Marinette échangent un bref regard. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'apprécient de se trouver propulsés au milieu d'une partie dont les règles leurs échappent.

Mais leurs réponses se trouvent entre les mains de Gabriel Agreste, ils le savent.

Alors, celant leur accord d'un bref hochement de tête, ils se mettent en route à la suite du célèbre styliste.

* * *

Le trajet en voiture se déroule dans un silence pesant alors que ni Marinette ni Adrien n'osent troubler le mutisme stoïque de Gabriel Agreste, assit aux côtés de son chauffeur personnel.

Les nerfs à fleur de peau, la jeune femme serre compulsivement les doigts de son compagnon entre les siens.

Jamais elle ne s'est sentie aussi perdue de toute sa vie.

Son monde a volé en éclats sous le choc des révélations successives de Gabriel Agreste, la laissant dans un tel état de stupeur qu'elle ignore si elle réussira un jour à en recoller les morceaux. Ses certitudes s'effondrent et ses émotions s'écroulent et s'entremêlent dans le chaos le plus total.

L'estomac noué par un profond sentiment de malaise, Marinette regarde sans réellement les voir ces rues familières qui défilent devant ses yeux. Il y a tellement, _tellement_ de questions qui tournent et tournent sous son crâne qu'elle en a le vertige.

Comment Gabriel a-t-il découvert son secret et celui d'Adrien ?

Que leur veut-il ? Dans quel but ?

Quel lien a-t-il avec Maître Fu ?

Pourquoi a-t-il décidé d'impliquer ses parents ?

Elle l'ignore.

Ce qu'elle sait, en revanche, c'est que la liste des personnes au courant de son identité secrète s'allonge beaucoup trop pour son propre confort. Le fait que la double vie d'Adrien ait elle aussi été compromise n'aide en rien Marinette à lutter contre cette peur immonde qui s'est glissée sous sa peau, et c'est avec une angoisse renouvelée qu'elle serre un peu plus la main de son coéquipier dans la sienne.

 _Pourvu que tout aille bien_ , se répète-t-elle comme une prière.

 _Pourvu que tout aille bien._

* * *

Une fois arrivés à destination, les deux jeunes gens suivent Gabriel à l'intérieur de son domicile.

Adrien traverse le hall avec la dérangeante impression d'être un étranger dans sa propre demeure.

Certes, il n'habite plus ici depuis déjà plusieurs mois, mais cet endroit reste malgré tout sa maison d'enfance. Ce bâtiment est empli d'années et d'années de souvenirs et ces dalles sur lesquelles il avance à présent ont vu passer des milliers de ses pas.

Pourtant, il lui semble à présent que c'est la première fois qu'il découvre cet escalier de marbre blanc. Ces pièces gigantesques, plus dignes des locaux d'une entreprise que d'une maison familiale.

Et cet homme, qui porte le visage de son père mais qui lui semble désormais être un parfait inconnu.

Visiblement peu perturbé par le regard intense que son fils braque sur lui, Gabriel guide ses visiteurs vers son salon – salon qu'Adrien pourrait redessiner les yeux fermés mais qui, comme le reste de la maison, lui semble appartenir aujourd'hui à une sorte d'étrange dimension parallèle.

Rien n'a changé, et pourtant, tout est différent.

De plus en plus mal à l'aise, Adrien et Marinette prennent place sur un large canapé qui trône dans un coin de la pièce. L'atmosphère leur semble aussi tendue qu'un élastique prêt à rompre d'un coup sec et l'air leur paraît si épais qu'ils ne respirent que difficilement.

Alors que l'ambiance s'appesantit de plus en plus, alourdie par le silence obstiné de Gabriel, la porte du salon s'ouvre soudain pour laisser entrer plusieurs silhouettes familières.

Celle du Gorille, d'abord.

Puis celles de Tom et Sabine, ensuite.

« Papa ! Maman ! », s'exclame Marinette d'une voix étranglée.

Faisant fi des convenances, la jeune femme bondit du canapé et se précipite à toutes jambes vers ses parents pour se jeter dans leurs bras. Alors qu'elle les serre de toutes ses forces contre elle, elle sent déferler sur elle une vague de soulagement si intense qu'elle pousse des larmes de joie hors de ses yeux.

Ses parents sont là.

En vie.

En bonne santé.

C'est la première fois que Marinette les retrouve depuis ces terribles évènements qui l'ont poussée à leur dévoiler sa double identité, et c'est seulement maintenant qu'elle réalise à quel point elle avait _besoin_ de les revoir. Les messages et les téléphones ne sont que peu de choses en comparaison du fait de pouvoir constater de ses propres yeux que oui, en dépit des récents drames qui ont bouleversé son existence, ses parents adorés vont bien.

Marinette sent la chaleur de leurs bras autour de ses épaules et de leurs sourires au creux de son cœur, l'enveloppant dans ce cocon d'amour familial qui lui avait tant manqué.

Dans un vaillant effort pour ne pas fondre en sanglots, Marinette déglutit péniblement pour tenter de déloger la boule qui s'est installée au fond de sa gorge, serre une dernière fois ses parents dans ses bras et s'écarte légèrement d'eux.

Ses yeux sont brillants de larmes, les leurs aussi, mais peu importe.

Ils vont bien.

C'est tout ce qui compte.

* * *

Alors que Marinette tente de se remettre comme elle peut de cette soudaine déferlante d'émotions, Tom et Sabine se tournent vers Gabriel et le saluent aimablement. Un immense sourire éclaire ensuite leurs visages lorsqu'ils aperçoivent Adrien, toujours assis sur le canapé où se trouvait auparavant leur fille.

« Adrien, mon garçon ! », s'exclame joyeusement Tom. « Ça faisait longtemps ! C'est un plaisir de te revoir. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il s'approche du mannequin d'un pas vif et le comprime dans une étreinte digne de celle d'un ours. À peine le relâche-t-il que Sabine s'approche à son tour. Elle pose ses mains sur ses épaules, se dresse sur la pointe des pieds et le gratifie d'une bise affectueuse sur chaque joue.

« Oulà, tu as encore grandi depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu », lui fait elle remarquer avec un sourire chaleureux. « Entre toi et Nino, j'ai l'impression que vous vous transformez tous en géants. »

« Je ne suis pas _si_ grand que ça », réplique doucement Adrien en souriant à son tour.

Un léger toussotement attire soudain leur attention.

Visiblement peu enclin à laisser ces retrouvailles s'éterniser éternellement, Gabriel s'avance vers le centre de la pièce. Mains derrière le dos, il promène son regard acéré sur ses invités.

« Bien », commence-t-il d'une voix posée. « En attendant l'arrivée de mon assistante, je vous propose de mettre tout de suite un point au clair. »

L'atmosphère qui s'était allégée avec l'arrivée des parents de Marinette se tend de nouveau, et la jeune héroïne sent un frisson d'appréhension traverser sa colonne vertébrale lorsque les yeux de Gabriel se posent brièvement sur elle avant de s'arrêter sur ses parents.

« Toutes les personnes ici présentes savent que votre fille est Ladybug », leur annonce-t-il sans autre forme de préambule.

Adrien jette un regard surpris au Gorille, qui hoche silencieusement la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Debout aux côtés de son partenaire, Marinette se fige. Elle a beau ne rien découvrir de nouveau, la soudaine annonce de Gabriel lui laisse un goût désagréable sur la langue et le voir discuter avec autant de flegme de son plus précieux secret lui hérisse autant les nerfs que si ces derniers avaient été passés au papier de verre.

Ce n'est pas normal. _Rien_ de tout ceci n'est normal.

L'expression aimable qui peignait jusque-là les traits de Tom et Sabine s'efface devant les quelques mots de Gabriel, remplacée par un profond mélange d'inquiétude et de défiance. Alors que les parents de Marinette s'avancent machinalement d'un pas pour s'interposer entre leur hôte et leur fille, le styliste lève la main en signe d'apaisement.

« Je ne suis pas là pour lui faire du mal, pas plus qu'à vous », leur affirme-t-il aussitôt. « Nous sommes tous dans le même camp », poursuit-il alors que Marinette et Adrien lui jettent un regard où là surprise se dispute à l'incrédulité.

 _Mais que se passe-t-il ?_

« Si vous ne nous voulez pas de mal, alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? », l'interroge Sabine d'une voix suspicieuse.

« J'ai… un intérêt personnel dans cette affaire », élude Gabriel avec un haussement d'épaules presque imperceptible. « Vous êtes tous les deux une faiblesse pour Ladybug. Un moyen de pression », continue-t-il avec sévérité, tout en plongeant tour à tour son regard dans celui des parents de la jeune femme. « C'est un risque que je ne veux pas courir. Et donc, je vous offre ma protection », conclut-il à la surprise générale.

Stupéfaits, Adrien et Marinette fixent Gabriel avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

Jamais ils n'auraient imaginé que la situation prenne une pareille tournure.

« Votre… protection ? », répète Tom, tout aussi sidéré que les deux jeunes gens.

« Un intérêt personnel », relève quant à elle Sabine. « Quel intérêt personnel ? »

« Cela ne vous regarde pas », rétorque Gabriel d'un ton sec.

Les lèvres pincées en signe de désapprobation, le célèbre styliste relève légèrement le menton, comme pour défier quiconque de chercher à lui arracher plus d'informations. Que ce soit la tension rigide de ses épaules ou son air fermé, rien en lui n'offre prise à la moindre tentative de discussion.

Mais à défaut de pouvoir affirmer qu'il connaît _réellement_ son père (ce qui est manifestement très, _très_ loin d'être le cas à la lueur des récents évènements), Adrien n'en est pas moins passé maître dans l'art de chercher à lire l'ombre d'une émotion sur ses traits sévères.

Le coup d'œil que Gabriel lui jette est furtif, presque indiscernable.

Mais Adrien le surprend malgré tout.

Et soudain, la lumière se fait dans son esprit.

« Je suis Chat Noir », lâche-t-il machinalement.

Ignorant aussi bien l'expression de stupeur réprobatrice qui se peint aussitôt sur le visage de son père que le hoquet étonné qui échappe à Tom et Sabine, Adrien braque un regard intense sur son illustre géniteur.

« C'est bien ça, Père ? », insiste-t-il d'une voix tendue. « Je suis Chat Noir », poursuit-il en posant machinalement sa main à plat contre son torse, « et Marinette connaît mon identité. Vous avez peur que le Papillon trouve ses parents et qu'il la face chanter ? Qu'il lui ordonne de lui dévoiler mon secret en échange de leurs vies ? »

Le cœur d'Adrien bat lourdement dans ses tempes, marquant la mesure de cette gigantesque bouffée d'émotion qui s'empare de lui pour comprimer sa poitrine et lui serrer la gorge.

Il ose à peine y croire.

Après tant d'années de doutes et de déceptions, tant de nuits sans sommeil à se demander si cet amour paternel ne serait pas condamné à lui glisser éternellement entre les doigts, il se découvre un père n'hésitant pas à intervenir dans une guerre opposant héros et vilains… _pour lui ?_

Face à lui, Gabriel reste muré dans un silence sévère. Mais peu importe. Le rictus fugace qui échappe à son contrôle de fer pour venir tordre légèrement ses lèvres et le tressautement involontaire de sa paupière sont des réponses suffisantes pour Adrien.

Son père s'inquiète pour lui.

Rien de plus simple.

Et, au vu de la personnalité tourmentée de cet homme, rien de plus complexe aussi.

« _Chat Noir_ ? », intervient soudain une voix abasourdie.

Celle de Tom, qui fixe le jeune mannequin comme s'il le découvrait pour toute la première fois.

Adrien a tout juste le temps de se tourner vers Tom qu'il se trouve de nouveau emprisonné dans une étreinte d'une force colossale, qui chasse tout l'air de ses poumons. Pendant une brève et terrifiante seconde, le glorieux héros de Paris se demande s'il ne va pas mourir étouffé.

Ou écrasé.

Ou les deux à la fois.

Ses pieds décollent du sol alors que le père de Marinette le serre encore un peu plus fort contre lui, avant que ce dernier ne desserre finalement légèrement son étreinte. Les semelles d'Adrien retrouvent enfin la terre ferme, à l'instant même où Sabine s'invite pour l'entourer à son tour de ses bras.

« Marinette ne s'en serait jamais sortie sans toi », lui glisse-t-elle à l'oreille d'une voix émue, tandis que Tom lui murmure des remerciements éperdus. « Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour elle, et merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour nous. Merci. Et bravo. Nous sommes fiers de toi. »

* * *

Profondément touché par la réaction des parents de Marinette, Adrien les serre à son tour dans ses bras. Il reste ainsi quelques secondes, les yeux embués d'émotion, avant de se dégager doucement de leur étreinte.

À peine Marinette et lui se sont-ils rassis sur leur canapé que le son d'un coup sec frappé à l'entrée du salon s'élève soudain dans la pièce.

« Monsieur ? », lance Nathalie en passant la tête par l'encadrement de la porte. « Le Grand Gardien est arrivé. »

« Bien, bien », approuve Gabriel avec un bref signe de la main. « Faites-le entrer. »

Suivant les instructions de son employeur, Nathalie ouvre la porte en grand et, d'un geste, invite Maître Fu à pénétrer dans le salon.

Le vieil homme s'exécute sans hésiter. Il s'avance, l'air complètement à l'aise, sous le regard abasourdi d'Adrien et Marinette. Certes, Gabriel leur avait bel et bien annoncé avoir convié Maître Fu à cette étrange réunion, mais jusque-là, ils peinaient encore à y croire.

Voir le Grand Gardien déambuler tranquillement dans le salon de Gabriel Agreste leur paraît ridiculement incongru. Démentiellement absurde.

Mais pourtant leurs yeux ne leur mentent pas, ils le savent.

Et bien que leurs esprits se cabrent à l'idée d'être encore plus surpris, ils ne doutent pas un instant qu'ils ne contemplent là que la partie émergée d'un insondable iceberg.

« Marinette, Adrien ! », s'exclame joyeusement le Grand Gardien en apercevant ses deux protégés. « Je suis ravi de vous voir. Et vous devez être les parents de Marinette ? », poursuit-il en s'approchant de Tom et Sabine pour leur serrer la main. « Je suis Maître Fu. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. »

Le couple balbutie des salutations perplexes tandis que, visiblement exaspéré par l'attitude nonchalante de son visiteur, Gabriel fusille ce dernier du regard.

« Inutile de s'attarder plus longtemps sur les présentations », le coupe-t-il sèchement. « Nous avons assez perdu de temps en bavardages inutiles. »

« Ah, Gabriel… », sourit Maître Fu, visiblement nullement froissé par cette interruption. « Tu es toujours aussi strict. »

« Et vous, toujours aussi doué pour détourner les conversations des sujets que vous voulez éviter », rétorque le styliste d'un ton acide.

« Je ne suis pas certain que tu puisses me faire de reproche en la matière », souligne le vieil homme avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

Alors que Gabriel se retient manifestement de répondre vertement au Grand Gardien, Marinette et Adrien suivent l'échange sans réussir à y croire.

Cette fois, c'est sûr.

Ils ont été catapultés à leur insu dans une dimension parallèle.

C'est la seule raison possible qui expliquerait qu'ils soient en train de voir _Gabriel Agreste_ en train de se chamailler avec _Maître Fu_.

Ça ou une subite crise de démence, mais ils ne sont pas certains de vouloir considérer sérieusement cette option.

« Donc vous… Vous vous connaissez ? », lâche machinalement Adrien, incapable de rester plus longtemps silencieux quand tant de questions hurlent si fort sous son crâne. « Mais comment ? Pourquoi ? »

« Et pourquoi est-ce que vous nous avez tous faits venir ici ? », renchérit Marinette, échouant à son tour à contenir le flot de paroles qui bouillonnait jusque-là derrière ses lèvres. « Est-ce que… »

« Du calme ! », leur intime Gabriel en levant la main d'un geste autoritaire.

Alors que le silence se fait dans la pièce, le père d'Adrien pose brièvement le regard sur Tom et Sabine.

« Je ne pensais pas que nous serions aussi nombreux à assister à cette entrevue, mais… soit », lâche-t-il avec une certaine amertume. « Au point où en sont les choses, je vais tout vous raconter. »

Le silence qui s'installe tout à coup dans la pièce est tel qu'Adrien et Marinette ont le sentiment de pouvoir entendre leur propre sang pulser dans leurs veines. Tous deux fixent Gabriel avec avidité, comme s'il s'apprêtait à leur révéler soudainement tous les secrets de l'univers.

Ce qui est le cas, quelque part.

Visiblement peu perturbé par le poids de leurs regards, le célèbre styliste tourne la tête vers eux pour plonger ses yeux bleu gris dans les leurs.

« Reprenons depuis le début », commence-t-il avec un flegme déconcertant. « Vous n'êtes pas les premiers héros que Maître Fu recrute pour protéger Paris. Il y en a eu d'autres avant vous, il y a des années de ça, agissant dans l'ombre pour le bien des innocents », lance-t-il aux deux jeunes gens. « Et j'en faisais partie », précise-t-il à la plus grande stupéfaction d'une partie de son auditoire. « C'est ainsi que j'ai été amené à faire la connaissance du Grand Gardien. »

Alors qu'Adrien et Marinette le dévisagent sans réussir à en croire leurs oreilles, yeux exorbités d'étonnement et bouches légèrement entrouvertes, Gabriel continue de dérouler calmement son récit.

« Nous étions deux, au départ », poursuit-il sans ciller. « J'étais le porteur du miraculous du Paon et je faisais équipe avec celui du Renard. »

Le regard d'Adrien court sur les traits de Gabriel, tentant désespérément de concilier l'image de cet homme rigide et sévère avec celui d'un héros possesseur d'un fabuleux bijou magique.

Mais en vain.

Le choc est trop grand, la découverte trop absurde pour que son esprit au bord de l'explosion ne réussisse à assimiler l'information.

Son propre père, _porteur d'un miraculous_ ?

Il ne peut y croire.

« Nous étions deux », reprend Gabriel, « jusqu'à ce que le Grand Gardien ne décide de compléter notre équipe en confiant le miraculous du Papillon à une personne qu'il jugeait digne de cette tâche. »

« Le Papillon ? », s'exclament Marinette et Adrien en sursautant aussi vivement que si elle avait été traversée par une décharge électrique.

Bouleversés par cette soudaine révélation, les deux coéquipiers échangent un regard effaré.

Le Papillon aurait récupéré son miraculous directement des mains de _Maître Fu_ ?

« Le Papillon ? », répète Adrien d'une voix blanche. « Mais que… Qui… ? »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de son récit, la carapace d'impassibilité de Gabriel se fissure.

Regrets, chagrin, douleur se faufilent à travers les failles de cette impossible muraille derrière laquelle il dissimule d'ordinaire la moindre émotion, laissant transparaître sur son visage des ombres qu'Adrien n'a que rarement vues. Il pousse un profond soupir, regard rivé au sol, puis relève les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux d'Adrien.

« Ta mère. »

* * *

 _Note : _

_Donc vous l'aurez certainement compris, ici, mon Papillon n'est pas Gabriel ^^ . Comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre 1, j'ai imaginé cette histoire quand il n'y avait que la saison 1 de sortie. L'une des hypothèses les plus populaires concernant l'identité du Papillon était qu'il soit Gabriel Agreste (à juste titre :D ), du coup j'avais envie d'imaginer d'autres possibilités :)_

 _Je profite également de cette note pour préciser qu'il est possible que mon rythme de publication ralentisse un peu dans les temps qui viennent, j'ai moins de temps pour écrire ces temps-ci et j'aurai peut-être du mal à maintenir un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine. Du coup, il est possible qu'il y ait parfois des week-end sans chapitres, même si j'essayerai quand même de ne pas laisser passer plus de 2 semaines sans rien poster._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, c'est un petit moment de stress pour moi parce qu'on touche quand même à un de mes principaux rebondissement scénaristiques :') . Je ne vous en dit pas plus parce que vous aurez plus d'infos dans le prochain chapitre, mais j'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours sur cette partie de l'histoire !_

 _A bientôt !_


	28. Chapter 28

Brusquement prit de vertige, Adrien se cramponne de toutes ses forces à l'accoudoir du canapé.

La pièce tourne autour de lui et son pouls bat trop vite et trop fort dans ses tempes, mais rien ne peut le détourner des derniers mots que vient de lâcher son père.

« Ma _mère_ ? », répète-t-il, abasourdi. « Mais elle… elle… »

« Elle nous a quittés, oui », complète Gabriel d'une voix sombre.

« Alors… comment ? », murmure le jeune homme dans un souffle.

« Le porteur du miraculous du Renard ? », intervient Marinette, ses immenses yeux bleus écarquillés par une soudaine révélation. « Vous nous aviez dit que le collier du Renard était entre les mains du Papillon, et que c'était comme ça que Volpina l'avait obtenu », poursuit-elle en se tournant vers Maître Fu.

Mains croisées dans le dos, le vieil homme hoche doucement la tête.

« Précisément », confirme-t-il d'un ton approbateur, visiblement hautement satisfait de la vivacité d'esprit de sa protégée.

Le regard sombre, Gabriel se passe la main sur le visage d'un geste las.

« Le Papillon est mon ancien coéquipier », complète-t-il avec amertume. « Alexandre Falkland. »

* * *

La bombe lâchée par Gabriel explose dans le silence le plus absolu.

Pas un bruit, pas une parole ne s'élèvent dans la pièce alors que Marinette et Adrien prennent lentement la mesure de l'énormité de la révélation que vient de leur faire leur hôte. Leurs cerveaux en ébullition tournent à plein régime, tentant désespérément de remettre de l'ordre dans leurs pensées.

Pour Marinette, la surprise est incommensurable.

Pour Adrien, le choc est plus grand encore.

Ce n'est pas que l'identité de son ennemi qu'il découvre à présent. Ce sont des pans entiers de son passé familial qui se dévoilent à lui, faisant s'écrouler ses certitudes aussi facilement qu'un château de cartes.

Son père.

Sa mère.

Tous deux, d'anciens héros.

Jamais il n'a eu ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un soupçon quant à l'existence de cet extraordinaire secret.

Cette incroyable nouvelle le sonne aussi sûrement qu'un coup de massue, le laissant aussi hébété qu'étourdi.

Comment, comment a-t-il pu ne jamais se douter de _rien_ ?

Il l'ignore.

Ce qu'il sait, en revanche, c'est qu'il ne supportera pas de rester longtemps sans réponses aux mille questions qui se bousculent à présent sous son crâne. La curiosité le brûle, le ronge comme le plus corrosif des acides.

Son père en a à la fois trop dit et pas assez.

Il a _besoin_ d'en savoir plus.

C'est une certitude.

* * *

À mesure que Marinette et Adrien reprennent leurs esprits, leur attention se cristallise de nouveau sur Gabriel.

Leurs regards acérés le fixent avec une intensité qui n'a d'égale que la concentration dont ils font preuve dans le feu du combat, lorsque le plus infime détail peut faire la différence entre une glorieuse victoire ou une cruelle défaite. L'adrénaline qui déferle dans les veines des deux héros propulse leurs pouls vers de dangereux sommets et exacerbe leurs sens, leur donnant la curieuse impression que l'espace et le temps se distordent autour d'eux.

Leurs oreilles sont à l'affût du moindre mot.

Leurs pupilles légèrement dilatées guettent le plus petit geste.

Mais le pire pour eux restent ces interminables secondes, qui s'écoulent avec une lenteur que ne font qu'accentuer les battements précipités de leurs cœurs.

Debout face à Marinette et Adrien, les lèvres pincées en une fine ligne et les sourcils froncés, Gabriel se mure derrière ce masque d'impassibilité que son fils ne lui connaît que trop bien.

Mais en dépit de cette froideur apparente dont son père gratifie son auditoire, Adrien ne doute pas un instant que cette conversation remue de douloureux souvenirs chez lui. Nul ne sait aussi bien que lui à quel point la perte de son épouse a bouleversé le plus célèbre styliste de Paris, ni combien cette femme qu'il a tant aimé est devenue un sujet sensible pour lui.

Il est fort à parier que le simple fait de l'évoquer déchire le cœur de Gabriel en pièces.

En temps normal, Adrien s'en serait voulu d'obliger son père à effectuer une plongée aussi pénible dans son passé. Mais à présent, l'heure n'est plus aux états d'âmes. Marinette et lui ont besoin de réponses. Si Gabriel doit les extraire de sa mémoire avec le peu de pitié d'un chirurgien cherchant des éclats de verre dans une plaie, si ces explications doivent raviver chez Adrien des blessures encore mal cicatrisées, alors soit.

Il ne peut pas se permettre de reculer.

« Père… », murmure-t-il dans un souffle.

Il voudrait pouvoir lui faire part de ses craintes, de ses doutes, de sa compassion, de cet impérieux besoin de réponses qui le dévore de l'intérieur, mais il n'a jamais réellement su comment communiquer avec cet homme si mystérieux.

Malgré tout, ce simple mot chuchoté du bout des lèvres semble faire son office.

Gabriel tressaille et jette un regard incisif à son fils. Il remonte légèrement ses lunettes du bout des doigts, pousse un profond soupir, puis _enfin_ , reprend le fil de son récit.

Sans s'embarrasser de détails, il résume succinctement ses jeunes années de héros à ses invités. Il leur raconte sa rencontre avec Maître Fu, ses débuts en tant que porteur du miraculous du Paon, ses premières batailles pour maintenir l'ordre au sein des rues de Paris.

D'une voix tellement dénuée d'émotion qu'elle en paraît presque mécanique, il leur parle d'Alexandre.

De son ancien coéquipier.

De celui qui, Marinette et Adrien le savent à présent, n'est autre que l'homme qui terrorise la capitale depuis leur adolescence.

Suspendu aux lèvres de Gabriel, les deux jeunes gens écoutent le père d'Adrien décrire celui aux côtés duquel il a combattu durant des années. Il leur dépeint un homme à l'esprit vif, au courage indéniable et à la détermination sans faille, toujours prompt à faire le nécessaire pour faire régner l'ordre dans les rues de la ville.

(Sur ce dernier point, ne peuvent s'empêcher de songer les deux héros avec une certaine ironie, la situation ne pourrait pas différer plus avec celle d'aujourd'hui.)

« Alexandre était très doué, aussi bien pour se battre que pour communiquer avec les autres », poursuit Gabriel, le regard tourné vers les fenêtres donnant sur son vaste jardin. « Je mentirai en affirmant que nous étions amis, mais je le respectais beaucoup. Nous… Nous formions une bonne équipe », conclut-il sans réussir à réprimer une grimace amère.

« Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait eu des héros avant nous », laisse échapper Adrien dans un murmure hébété, alors que son cerveau tente toujours de concilier l'image de son strict père avec celle d'un porteur de miraculous. « Personne n'en a jamais parlé. »

Cette remarque prononcée suivant le fil de ses pensées n'était guère destinée à être entendue par quiconque, mais elle n'échappe cependant pas à Gabriel.

« Les pouvoirs d'Alexandre nous aidaient à rester discrets », réplique-t-il en jetant un bref regard à son héritier. « Avec ses illusions, nous pouvions protéger Paris sans que qui que ce soit ne se doute que nous étions à l'œuvre. »

Alors qu'Adrien hoche mécaniquement la tête, Gabriel reprend son récit pour ajouter quelques rapides précisions sur son ancien partenaire. Puis, d'une voix où transparaît pour la première fois une réelle une émotion, il se met enfin à évoquer ce jour où leur duo de héros s'est agrandi avec l'arrivée d'une tierce personne.

Une femme, porteuse du miraculous du Papillon.

Émilie.

* * *

Si Adrien se croyait jusque-là parfaitement attentif aux paroles de son père, il découvre tout à coup qu'il s'est en réalité lourdement trompé. En une fraction de seconde, le monde extérieur lui semble s'évanouir dans le néant, à une exception près.

Il n'est soudain pas une bribe de l'esprit du jeune homme, pas l'un de ses neurones, pas une fibre de son être entier qui ne se focalise _pas_ sur Gabriel.

Ce nom que vient de prononcer son père, Adrien le connait.

Il l'attendait.

Après ces brèves confidences auxquelles son illustre géniteur s'est laissé aller un peu plus tôt, il lui paraissait impossible que ce dernier poursuive son récit sans parler d' _elle_.

D'Émilie _._

De sa mère.

Le regard rivé à la haute silhouette de son père, Adrien se penche instinctivement en avant. Son cœur bat lourdement entre ses côtes alors Gabriel reprend le fil de son récit pour décrire l'irruption de cette nouvelle héroïne dans sa vie.

Suspendu à ses lèvres, Adrien l'écoute parler d'Émilie.

De son intelligence.

De sa bonté.

De son courage.

De ces quelques défauts et de ces innombrables qualités qui ont fait d'elle une grande héroïne et une femme plus extraordinaire encore.

En cet instant précis, Adrien serait bien incapable de réussir à décrire ce qu'il éprouve.

Jamais il n'a entendu son père se livrer à de pareilles confidences, et jamais il n'aurait espéré qu'il lui reparle un jour autant de sa mère. Fascination, joie et mélancolie s'entremêlent dans une danse douce-amère, tandis que l'émotion qui le gagne lui donne peu à peu l'impression qu'un étau enserre implacablement sa poitrine.

La pièce semble soudain trop petite à Adrien, et le jeune homme ne peut s'empêcher de prendre une profonde inspiration pour tenter de se dégager de cette inextricable sensation d'oppression qui meurtrit ses poumons.

Le regard errant sur des souvenirs qui n'appartiennent qu'à lui, Gabriel poursuit son récit sans sembler réaliser l'émotion que ses paroles éveillent chez son fils.

Ou, s'il s'en rend compte, ce n'est manifestement pas suffisant pour le forcer à donner à son discours une tournure différente de celle qu'il a décidé.

« Alexandre et moi n'étions pas de mauvais héros, mais Emilie… Emilie était brillante. Vraiment brillante », déclare-t-il avec une admiration évidente dans la voix. « Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme elle. »

L'attention d'Adrien est à ce point focalisée sur Gabriel que c'est à peine si le jeune homme sent les doigts de Marinette s'entrelacer avec les siens.

En temps normal, rien ne saurait détourner à ce point ses pensées de sa Lady. Mais là, les circonstances ne sauraient être plus particulières.

Là, il est question de sa mère.

De la seconde femme la plus importante de sa vie après Marinette et de la personne qui lui manque le plus en ce bas monde.

Si les mots de son père décrivent un passé dont Adrien n'avait nullement conscience, ils font aussi revivre Émilie dans sa mémoire. Ils font danser ces sourires chaleureux qui lui réchauffaient tant le cœur, étinceler ces yeux verts dont il a hérité et qu'il revoit chaque jour dans son propre miroir, résonner ces rires dont l'écho l'emplit aujourd'hui d'autant de joie que de tristesse.

Pour Adrien, la disparition de sa mère restera éternellement comme une plaie béante. Il le sait.

Mais si la peine ne restera toujours, jamais il n'oubliera ces jours heureux passés à ses côtés, et jamais il ne se lassera d'évoquer son souvenir.

Et ça, il le sait aussi.

* * *

Pendant quelques instants encore, Gabriel s'attarde sur Emilie et sur ses premiers jours d'héroïne.

Il évoque son intégration dans le duo qu'il formait auparavant avec Alexandre, ces moments où tous trois ont dû apprendre à trouver leurs marques avant de former enfin un trio digne de ce nom et l'étonnante facilité avec laquelle Emilie s'est finalement glissée dans son rôle de protectrice de Paris.

Une ombre mélancolique traverse les traits du célèbre styliste alors qu'il décrit ensuite ces années glorieuses où rien ne leur semblait impossible et ces instants, bénis entre tous, où cette vie de héros s'est entremêlée avec son quotidien pour lui offrir une femme et un fils.

« Mais un jour, tout a basculé », lâche Gabriel d'un ton lugubre, avant de se détourner de son auditoire pour se plonger une fois de plus dans la contemplation du jardin – et, très certainement, dans de très pénibles souvenirs.

Le visage masqué d'une expression impénétrable, le styliste marque une longue pause.

Longue, longue, si longue, que Marinette en vient à se demander s'il ne va pas décider d'arrêter là ses confidences.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? », ose-t-elle enfin demander dans un souffle.

La jeune femme ne peut s'empêcher de rentrer légèrement sa tête dans ses épaules devant le regard incisif que lui jette aussitôt Gabriel.

Mais, à son grand soulagement, plutôt que de l'invectiver pour son manque de délicatesse, le père d'Adrien décide de reprendre le fil de son récit.

« Alexandre a découvert qu'il était malade », lâche-t-il, la mine sombre. « Très, très gravement malade. »

Les épaules de Gabriel se voûtent légèrement, comme si le poids de ces jours terribles venait de nouveau de s'écraser sur lui. Les traits tirés, il se passe une main lasse sur le visage.

« À partir de là, plus rien n'a été pareil », reprend-il d'une voix fatiguée. « Il est allé consulter les plus grands médecins et tous les spécialistes possibles. Rien à faire », conclut-il en secouant machinalement la tête.

Peinant visiblement autant à se replonger dans ces douloureux souvenirs qu'à en faire le récit, Gabriel marque une brève pause. Il prend une profonde inspiration, se redresse légèrement, puis, toute contenance manifestement retrouvée, promène de nouveau ses yeux d'un froid polaire sur ses invités.

« Le verdict était sans appel », assène-t-il d'un ton sec. « Alexandre était atteint d'une grave maladie incurable, dégénérative, qui allait le contraindre à perdre peu à peu l'usage de ses membres et à finir ses jours dans une agonie longue et douloureuse. »

Les yeux écarquillés, Marinette se plaque instinctivement la main sur la bouche pour retenir un hoquet d'horreur.

« Je ne peux pas imaginer l'enfer qu'il a dû traverser », poursuit sinistrement Gabriel. « En revanche, je sais parfaitement à quelle conclusion il est arrivé », ajoute-t-il d'un ton dur, tout en braquant brusquement son regard perçant sur Marinette et Adrien.

Le silence le plus absolu règne dans la pièce alors que, fasciné, l'auditoire de Gabriel s'imprègne lentement des confidences dont il vient de leur faire part. C'est à peine si Marinette et Adrien osent respirer un peu trop fort de peur de l'interrompre définitivement dans son récit.

Toujours dissimulé derrière son inébranlable carapace de sang-froid, le styliste relève légèrement le menton, le visage fermé.

« Alexandre voulait vivre », lâche-t-il du ton de la plus parfaite évidence. « La médecine ne pouvait rien pour lui, mais il lui restait encore un espoir. Des bijoux magiques d'une puissance inimaginable, capables d'exaucer même les souhaits les plus fous. »

« Les boucles d'oreille la Coccinelle et la bague du Chat Noir », murmure Marinette d'une voix blanche, tout en portant machinalement une main à l'un de ses lobes pour effleurer son propre miraculous du bout des doigts.

À ses côtés, frappé par la même prise de conscience, Adrien referme le poing autour de sa bague d'un geste protecteur.

« Précisément », approuve Gabriel en hochant sèchement la tête.

« Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je regrette ce qu'il s'est passé », intervient doucement Maître Fu. « Ou sans que je regrette ne pas avoir pu aider ce garçon. Je sais que ça peut paraître dur à croire aujourd'hui, mais Alexandre était un homme brillant et généreux, particulièrement dévoué à sa cause », poursuit-il dans un soupir mélancolique. « J'aurai sincèrement voulu pouvoir le sauver. »

Le vieil homme s'interrompt un instant, les yeux perdus dans le vague, avant qu'une lueur déterminée ne s'allume de nouveau au creux de ses prunelles.

« J'aurai voulu l'aider, mais les miraculous sont régis par les lois de l'équilibre de l'univers », reprend-il d'un ton sans réplique. « Il ne peut y avoir de vœu sans prix à payer, et exaucer le souhait d'Alexandre aurait condamné un innocent. Je ne pouvais pas permettre ça. »

Le silence qui s'installe dans la pièce est lourd, pesant.

Cette atmosphère oppressante donne à Marinette la sensation d'être emprisonnée sous une chappe de plomb. L'air semble lui soudain aussi poisseux que le plus sirupeux des sirops, collant à sa gorge et ses poumons. Sa cage thoracique est trop étroite, trop opprimée, et chaque goulée d'oxygène la fait suffoquer un peu plus à chaque inspiration.

Doigts toujours entrelacés avec ceux d'Adrien, la jeune femme se passe machinalement sa main libre le long du cou.

Elle ne peut s'empêcher d'éprouver une inextricable sensation de malaise, qui lui tord l'estomac jusqu'à la nausée et dépose un goût acide de bile sur sa langue. Un malaise non pas lié à ce qu'elle vient d'apprendre, mais à ce qu'elle ignore encore.

Gabriel Agreste et Maître Fu en ont beaucoup dit, mais il reste dans leur récit des zones d'ombres qui font courir un désagréable frisson d'appréhension au travers de sa colonne vertébrale.

Émilie était l'héroïne porteuse du miraculous du Papillon.

Leur ennemi est l'ancien coéquipier du père d'Adrien.

Comment, alors, le précieux bijou magique s'est-il trouvé entre les mains de l'homme qui fait aujourd'hui trembler tout Paris ?

C'est une question dont elle redoute de connaitre la réponse.

Le cœur battant avec une lourdeur entêtante dans sa poitrine, Marinette jette un coup d'œil inquiet à Adrien.

Les yeux du jeune homme luisent d'un éclat fiévreux au milieu de son visage d'une pâleur de craie, et le tremblement nerveux qui agite sa jambe trahit l'état de profonde fébrilité dans lequel le plonge cette pénible conversation.

Rarement Marinette a vu son coéquipier dans un pareil état d'anxiété et de nervosité mêlées. L'angoisse semble prête à le ronger vivant. Jusqu'au cœur, jusqu'aux os, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien d'autre que lui qu'une boule de nerfs écorchée vive.

Mais Adrien possède des trésors de volonté et de courage que bien peu peuvent prétendre égaler. Mâchoires serrées et menton obstinément redressé en avant, il refuse visiblement de se laisser déborder par ces torrents d'émotion qui déferlent en lui.

Et lorsqu'il croise son regard, Marinette peut y lire la même peur, les mêmes questions insoutenables, mais surtout, la même détermination que celle qui brille certainement aussi au creux de ses propres prunelles.

Les deux coéquipiers n'ont pas besoin de mots pour comprendre les mille paroles muettes qui volent entre eux en cet instant précis.

La vérité sera peut-être douloureuse à entendre - et pour Adrien encore plus que pour Marinette, tous deux en ont cruellement conscience -, mais peu importe. Ils ne reculeront pas.

* * *

Alors que Marinette et Adrien le scrutent avec autant d'intensité que s'ils cherchaient à lire dans son esprit, Gabriel reprend son récit.

Son ton est froid et la cadence de sa voix mécanique alors qu'il cherche visiblement à se distancier de toute émotion qu'il aurait pu éprouver lors de ces jours sombres.

« Alexandre a commencé par réclamer les miraculous du Chat Noir et de la Coccinelle à Maître Fu », déclare-t-il en affichant autant de détachement que s'il lisait sa dernière déclaration d'impôts. « Poliment, d'abord, puis avec de plus en plus d'insistance. »

« Et j'ai toujours refusé d'accéder à sa requête », complète le Grand Gardien, le visage sombre. « Je ne pouvais pas permettre qu'un innocent paye pour son souhait. »

Les traits marqués par la peine et les regrets, le vieil homme s'interrompt le temps de laisser échapper un profond soupir.

« Ça a été une période très… éprouvante », admet-il d'une voix lourde de chagrin. « Je suis le Grand Gardien. Les miraculous sont sous ma responsabilité et c'est moi qui ai personnellement choisi Alexandre pour lui en confier un. C'était un bon héros. Un garçon courageux, passionné. Le voir sombrer ainsi… »

Maître Fu secoue la tête d'un geste désabusé, puis reprend sa triste confession.

« Obtenir le pouvoir absolu était devenu une véritable obsession pour Alexandre », poursuit-il sans chercher à dissimuler sa tristesse et sa déception. « Il a fallu prendre une décision difficile. Après concertation avec Gabriel, Émilie et nos propres kwamis », conclut-il en jetant un bref regard à Gabriel, « nous avons décidé de lui retirer son miraculous. »

« Exactement », approuve le styliste d'un ton lugubre. « Mais avant que nous ayons pu faire quoi que ce soit », assène-t-il enfin, « Alexandre a décidé de s'en prendre à Maître Fu. »

Gabriel marque une nouvelle pause alors que son impressionnante carapace de sang-froid laisse finalement transparaître de furtifs signes de faiblesse. Ses lèvres se tordent légèrement, ses mâchoires se crispent de façon presque imperceptible et ses épaules se raidissent. Sans un mot de plus, il se détourne de nouveau de ses invités pour venir placer sa silhouette rigide face à la fenêtre, regard plongé vers le jardin et mains croisées derrière son dos.

Si le silence qui s'installe une nouvelle fois semblait auparavant pesant à Marinette, il lui paraît à présent aussi glacial que le plus terrible des hivers.

La jeune femme a la sensation qu'une main glacée se referme autour de son cœur, emprisonnant toutes ses émotions dans une terrifiante gangue d'angoisse. Instinctivement, elle serre un peu plus fort les doigts d'Adrien dans les siens pour tenter de puiser dans la chaleur de sa présence la force de faire fondre cette appréhension qui lui gèle le sang.

Le visage toujours obstinément tourné vers l'extérieur, Gabriel reprend le fil de son récit d'une voix dont, cette fois, il ne réussit pas à maîtriser complétement le tremblement.

Il raconte l'appel désespéré de Maître Fu.

Sa propre arrivée sur les lieux. Celle d'Émilie, toujours prompte à se porter au secours d'autrui.

Leurs vaines tentatives de faire enfin entendre raison à Alexandre.

L'incompréhension.

L'incrédulité.

La douleur.

La colère.

Les doigts de Gabriel s'agitent d'un tic nerveux alors que le styliste évoque enfin cet instant terrible où Alexandre a décidé d'invoquer ses pouvoirs pour les retourner contre ses anciens alliés.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Adrien boit les paroles de son père sans trop savoir s'il brûle à présent que ce dernier se taise ou qu'il poursuive son terrible récit.

Il a peur.

Horriblement, affreusement peur de cette issue dramatique qu'il devine derrière les silences tendus de son père et ses paroles hachées.

Derrière le secret de cette confrontation avec l'homme qui est devenu le Papillon se cachent aussi les véritables causes de la disparition de sa mère, il en est convaincu à présent. Comment, sinon, leur ennemi serait-il aujourd'hui en position du miraculous dont elle avait la charge ?

Il craint de le découvrir.

Si rien ne pourra changer le passé, apprendre ce qui est réellement arrivé à sa mère n'en risque pas moins de raviver des plaies toujours douloureusement présentes, Adrien en a parfaitement conscience.

Mais en dépit de cette insoutenable appréhension qui lui tord l'estomac au point de lui donner la nausée, en dépit de ces frissons d'horreur qui courent le long de sa peau, Adrien n'arrive pas à détourner son attention des paroles de son père.

Il a _besoin_ de savoir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé.

Peu importe le prix.

* * *

 _Note : _

_Booooooooooon, j'avais dit dans le chapitre précédent qu'on arrivait à un point de l'histoire où j'avais vraiment hâte d'avoir vos retours ? Et bien on y est xD ._

 _Enfin, pour être parfaitement honnête, j'ai à la fois hâte et peur de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de la tournure que j'ai donné à l'histoire._

 _Parce que non, le Papillon n'est ni Gabriel, ni Émilie, mais un personnage original que j'ai complètement inventé pour l'occasion, et je n'ai absolument AUCUNE idée de si ce parti pris va vous plaire ou pas. Je suis contente de mon scénario, mais le fait qu'il tourne énormément autour d'un personnage qui n'est pas issu de la série et que vous ne découvriez ça qu'au chapitre 28 me stresse un peu (beaucoup xD )._

 _Donc voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaît et que la raison qui pousse Alexandre à vouloir s'emparer des miraculous de Ladybug et Chat Noir vous semble cohérente._

 _Oh, et pour ce qui est de son nom de famille : il existait une espèce appelée « renard des Falkland », aujourd'hui disparue. Comme à la base il était le porteur du miraculous du Renard et qu'il ne l'est plus à présent (et vous saurez pourquoi, promis ^^ ), ça me paraissait assez approprié._

 _Sur ce, j'espère vraiment que tout ça vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et à la prochaine :) !_


	29. Chapter 29

Alors qu'Adrien prend une profonde inspiration pour tenter de mieux contrôler cette sensation de malaise qui lui retourne lentement l'estomac, Gabriel poursuit son discours.

Son récit est clair et concis alors qu'il omet volontairement de décrire avec trop de précision les douloureux évènements de cette terrible journée. Cette froideur clinique et ces détails qu'il passe sous silence ne font que rendre son histoire plus terrifiante encore, mais nul dans son auditoire ne songe à l'interrompre pour lui en faire la remarque.

D'une voix qu'il peine à contrôler à présent, l'ancien héros décrit ce combat aux allures de guerre fratricide.

La violence.

Les coups.

Les corps projetés sur plusieurs mètres par des attaques déployées avec une force surhumaine, les bâtiments fragilisés par des chocs d'une intensité folle.

Et, finalement, l'irréparable.

Cette vie à laquelle il tenait plus que la sienne et qui lui a été arrachée en une fraction de seconde à peine.

« C'était un accident », lâche Gabriel dans un souffle tout juste audible. « Alexandre voulait les miraculous du Chat Noir et de la Coccinelle, mais jamais il n'a eu l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit à Émilie, j'en suis sûr. Il l'estimait beaucoup. Mais quand ce pont s'est écroulé… »

Incapable de poursuivre, le styliste s'interrompt brusquement.

Figé d'horreur, Adrien peine encore à réaliser pleinement ce qu'il vient de découvrir. Son cerveau reste paralysé, comme prisonnier d'une terrifiante transe, tant son esprit répugne encore à prendre toute la mesure de l'atrocité de la situation.

Il avait beau s'attendre à une issue tragique, cette terrible révélation lui fait l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

Sa gorge se noue d'émotion, sa respiration se fait laborieuse et ses doigts se serrent mécaniquement autour de ceux de sa coéquipière. Mais malgré tout, rien ne saurait le détourner du récit de son père, aussi difficile à entendre soit-il.

Dans le silence horrifié qui plane dans la pièce, Gabriel résume brièvement la fin de cet affrontement cauchemardesque.

Émilie morte, lui-même grièvement blessé au dos, impossible d'empêcher Alexandre de fuir le lieu de l'affrontement – en emportant avec lui le miraculous du Papillon, arraché à sa porteuse légitime dans les dernières secondes avant le drame, souligne le styliste avec amertume.

Pour Gabriel, l'issue du combat n'aurait pas pu être plus cruelle.

Certes, par leur intervention, Émilie et lui ont permit à Maître Fu de fuir son ancien protégé, et ainsi évité qu'Alexandre ne mette la main sur ce pouvoir absolu après lequel il court toujours aujourd'hui.

Mais jamais il n'aurait été prêt à payer un pareil prix pour ce qu'il considère encore comme la plus atroce défaite de toute son existence.

Jamais.

* * *

La voix de Gabriel se fait froide et clinique alors que ce dernier refoule ses émotions un peu plus loin encore.

Ce jour funeste a sonné le glas de sa vie d'époux, poursuit-il avec un détachement presque effrayant, et ouvert un nouveau chapitre de secrets et de mensonges.

Mensonges, dont le premier était et est encore aujourd'hui le plus cruel de tous à ses yeux.

Privé de la possibilité d'expliquer au monde les réelles circonstances du décès de la femme extraordinaire qu'était Émilie, Gabriel s'est vu contraint de travestir la vérité et de trahir la mémoire de celle qu'il aimait tant. Alors que son univers s'écroulait autour de lui, alors que tout n'était plus qu'horreur et douleur, alors qu'il aurait voulu que chacun sache qu'Émilie était tombée en se battant pour ce en quoi elle croyait tant, le célèbre styliste explique ne pas avoir eu d'autre choix que de mentir.

Pour protéger les miraculous.

Pour rester fidèle à sa mission.

Pour rendre un ultime hommage à Émilie, qui, il le sait, n'aurait pas voulu qu'il agisse différemment.

Alors, faisant fi de son besoin viscéral de hurler au monde ô combien Émilie méritait mille hommages pour l'abnégation et le courage dont elle a fait preuve dans les derniers instants, Gabriel s'est tu. Il raconte à son auditoire mi-fasciné mi-horrifié s'être inventé un dramatique accident de voiture, lequel justifie depuis lors la tragique disparition de son épouse et ces terribles blessures qui l'ont lui-même laissé la colonne vertébrale brisée.

Une prétendue fin on ne peut plus banale pour une héroïne de l'ombre qui aurait plus que quiconque mérité un monument érigé à sa gloire, glisse-t-il sans réussir à s'empêcher de laisser transparaître un indéniable mélange d'aigreur et de chagrin.

Ce jour funeste a sonné le glas de sa vie d'époux, reprend-il rapidement, manifestement peu désireux de s'attarder plus longtemps sur ces tragiques évènements, mais aussi celui de sa vie de héros.

Désormais, pour lui, plus de coéquipiers.

Plus d'envie de retourner un jour sur le champ de bataille.

Et surtout, plus de corps capable de supporter toutes les contraintes auxquelles un porteur de miraculous se doit de faire face.

En effet, si ces terribles blessures dont il subit encore les séquelles aujourd'hui ne l'handicapent pas trop au quotidien, elles l'empêchent définitivement& de pouvoir un jour endosser de nouveau son rôle de protecteur de Paris.

« J'ai eu la colonne vertébrale brisée en plusieurs endroits », énumère froidement Gabriel, ravivant dans la mémoire d'Adrien le souvenir de la longue période de convalescence qui a effectivement cloué son père de longues semaines dans un lit d'hôpital. « Des côtes cassées, un poumon perforé… Après ça, difficile de continuer à jouer les héros », conclut-il d'un ton sec.

L'illustre styliste marque une légère pause puis, pour la première fois depuis de longues minutes, s'éloigne enfin de la fenêtre pour se tourner vers ses invités. Il laisse courir son regard sur la pièce, sans paraître troublé par l'horreur et la compassion qui se lisent désormais sur les traits de son fils, de Marinette, de Tom et de Sabine.

« Alexandre ne s'est pas non plus sorti indemne de notre affrontement », reprend-il platement. « J'imagine qu'il lui a fallu un moment pour se remettre de ses blessures et pour pouvoir tenter de s'en prendre de nouveau à Maître Fu. Quant au fait qu'il ait décidé d'utiliser le miraculous du Papillon plutôt que son propre miraculous… »

Le regard de Gabriel croise brièvement celui de Maître Fu, avant de se poser sur Adrien et Marinette.

« Sur ce dernier point, je ne peux que faire des suppositions », leur annonce-t-il d'emblée, « mais je ne pense pas être loin de la vérité. »

Alors que, suspendus à ses lèvres, les deux héros hochent machinalement la tête en signe d'assentiment, Gabriel poursuit ses explications.

« Avec sa maladie, le temps est le plus grand ennemi d'Alexandre », continue-t-il sans laisser transparaître le moindre sentiment. « Ses capacités physiques commençaient déjà à décliner à l'époque de notre dernier affrontement. Je suppose qu'ensuite, il est rapidement devenu trop faible pour pouvoir se battre correctement lui-même. »

« D'où le miraculous du Papillon », laisse échapper Marinette dans un murmure, échouant à ne pas formuler à voix haute la conclusion qui se dessine d'elle-même dans son esprit. « Avec les akumas, plus besoin de combattre en personne. »

« Exactement », approuve Gabriel en lui jetant un coup d'œil incisif.

Puis, ses explications manifestement terminées, le célèbre styliste resserre ses lèvres en une fine ligne et laisse le silence s'installer de de nouveau dans le salon.

* * *

Seul le doux murmure du trafic parisien s'élève dans la pièce alors qu'Adrien et Marinette, toujours sous le choc, tentent désespérément de rassembler leurs pensées.

Si l'effroyable récit de Gabriel a bouleversé la jeune femme, l'effet a été plus dévastateur encore chez son coéquipier.

Le teint livide et le regard effaré, le jeune homme se passe machinalement une main tremblante sur le visage.

Il ignore ce à quoi il s'attendait suite à la convocation impromptue de son père. À des menaces ? À des ordres ? À une injonction à regagner sur-le-champ le domicile familial et à abandonner son rôle de héros ?

Peut-être.

Mais en tout cas, certainement pas à d'aussi dramatiques révélations sur le passé de ses parents.

La découverte des terribles évènements qui ont entraîné la disparition de sa mère secoue Adrien jusqu'au plus profond des os, laissant son corps parcouru de frissons incontrôlables. Il tremble, tremble, tremble encore, comme s'il n'allait jamais s'arrêter.

Instinctivement, le jeune homme cherche la présence de Marinette. Il se raccroche à ses doigts comme un naufragé à sa bouée de sauvetage, serrant encore et encore pour mieux s'empêcher de sombrer.

La jeune femme n'hésite pas une fraction de seconde avant de répondre au geste de son compagnon. Elle resserre à son tour sa main autour de la sienne, en une promesse muette de ne jamais l'abandonner.

Les deux coéquipiers restent ainsi durant de longues minutes, plongés dans le silence autant que dans leurs pensées, alors que leurs cerveaux tentent péniblement d'intégrer ces pièces qu'ils viennent de découvrir à leurs conceptions de leur univers.

Mais si ce puzzle qui se dessine devant eux s'est enrichi d'inestimables éléments, il n'en manque pas moins d'autre parties tout aussi cruciales à leurs yeux. De nombreuses zones d'ombres demandent encore à être éclairées et l'une d'entre elles, en particulier, cristallise toute l'attention de Marinette.

À la lueur des récentes révélation dont vient de leur faire part le père d'Adrien, il est désormais évident que Maître Fu en savait bien plus sur le Papillon que ce qu'il leur laissait entendre jusque-là.

Comment, _comment_ ce vieil homme qu'ils tenaient jusque-là comme l'un de leurs plus fidèles alliés a-t-il pu ainsi leur dissimuler l'identité de leur ennemi ?

Détachant son attention d'Adrien, Marinette se tourne vers le Grand Gardien pour plonger son regard abasourdi dans le sien.

« Et donc vous savez _qui_ est le Papillon depuis le début ? », s'exclame-t-elle, incapable de contenir son indignation plus longtemps.

La voix scandalisée de sa coéquipière tire Adrien des réflexions dans lesquelles il était resté perdu jusque-là. Ses yeux verts auparavant perdus dans le vague se font soudain aussi acérés qu'une lame, et se rivent à la silhouette du Grand Gardien en une fraction de seconde.

Les quelques mots que vient de prononcer sa Lady font sans conteste écho à l'une des innombrables questions qui le hantent.

« Pourquoi ? », articule-t-il avec incrédulité, rebondissant instinctivement sur les paroles de Marinette. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne nous avez rien dit ? »

Pour les deux héros, le choc de cette découverte est indicible.

Que Gabriel ne leur ait jamais confié cet énorme secret, passe encore. Jusqu'à ce jour, hormis quelques interventions pour le protéger d'une attaque de super-vilain, jamais ils n'ont réellement été en contact avec lui sous leurs identités de héros et jamais ils n'ont vu de raison de discuter avec lui des détails de leur mission.

Mais _Maître Fu ?_

Leur allié ? Leur mentor ?

À la surprise s'ajoute un cruel sentiment de trahison, qui leur laisse à tous deux un goût amer dans la bouche.

« Il ne vous était pas utile de connaître son identité », se justifie le vieil homme en ignorant royalement le rictus réprobateur qui déforme les traits de Gabriel. « Vous en avez le parfait exemple avec Volpina. L'important n'est pas de savoir _qui_ est votre ennemi », conclut-il sentencieusement, « mais _où_ il se trouve. »

En dépit du ton convaincu du Grand Gardien, Adrien et Marinette ne peuvent s'empêcher d'échanger un regard sceptique.

Certes, cette explication ne manque pas de logique et certes, savoir que Lila Rossi se cache derrière le masque d'un de leurs adversaires ne leur a jusque-là guère été d'une grande aide.

Mais tout de même…

« Volpina est peut-être une super-vilaine », reprend Marinette, suivant le fil de ses pensées, « mais ce que le Papillon… Ce qu _'Alexandre_ a fait... »

La jeune femme jette un bref coup d'œil au visage toujours bien trop pâle de son coéquipier et s'interrompt brusquement, refusant d'entrer plus dans les détails.

« Ce qu'il a fait, c'est… vraiment grave », souffle-t-elle dans un doux euphémisme au regard de l'atrocité des évènements. « Vous n'êtes pas allés le dénoncer à la police ? », finit-elle en levant un regard interrogateur sur les deux hommes.

« Impossible », réplique sèchement Gabriel. « Officiellement, Alexandre est décédé il y a déjà plusieurs années. »

Alors que Marinette et Adrien le fixent avec stupéfaction, Maître Fu prend à son tour la parole.

« Des dizaines de témoins l'ont vu sauter d'un pont », précise-t-il à l'attention des deux jeunes gens. « Son corps n'a jamais été retrouvé mais au vu de la configuration des lieux, les autorités ont estimé qu'il était impossible qu'il ait survécu. Il a été déclaré mort peu de temps après. »

« Une illusion… », lâche Marinette dans un murmure à peine audible, mais qui semble résonner comme un cri dans le silence qui accompagne la déclaration du Grand Gardien.

« Oui », approuve le vieil homme avec une grimace attristée. « Alexandre a utilisé son pouvoir pour feindre sa disparition, et il a parfaitement réussi son coup. Il nous est impossible de passer par les voies officielles pour le retrouver. »

« J'ai toujours craint qu'il ne revienne un jour pour finir ce qu'il a commencé », poursuit Gabriel d'un ton lugubre. « Avec la mort d'Émilie, il a franchi le point de non-retour. J'ai pris soin de transformer ma maison en véritable forteresse, au cas où il veuille s'en prendre à moi. Ou à mon fils », conclut-il en posant sur Adrien un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

Le jeune homme hoche mécaniquement la tête, légèrement sous le choc d'entendre son père admettre aussi ouvertement à quel point il s'inquiète pour sa sécurité.

Oh, bien sûr, ce n'est pas la première fois que son illustre géniteur affirme ne vouloir que son bien pour justifier ses tentatives de l'enfermer dans une cage dorée. Mais jusqu'à ce jour, Adrien gardait toujours le doute, perfide et insidieux, que cet homme sévère soit motivé plus par un besoin maladif de contrôler son existence que par une réelle affection à son égard.

Découvrir la menace qui planait sur lui à son insu lui fait à présent reconsidérer bien des choses, à commencer par ce qu'il avait jusque-là toujours prit par une paranoïa étouffante.

Mais malgré tout, la surprise n'est pas suffisante pour étouffer les nouvelles questions qui jaillissent dans l'esprit d'Adrien. Des jours et des jours de vigilance pour déjouer les intrigues de Volpina ont laissé leurs marques et instaurés en lui une perpétuelle méfiance quant aux capacités de la jeune femme.

« Mais est-ce que le système de sécurité de la maison est suffisant pour nous protéger d'Alexandre ? Ou de Volpina ? », ne peut-il s'empêcher de demander à son illustre géniteur. « Avec leurs pouvoirs, est-ce qu'ils ne pourraient pas entrer ici comme ils veulent ? »

« Le miraculous du Paon peut me permettre de voir à travers les illusions », rétorque Gabriel sans se démonter. « C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle le Paon et le Renard sont si souvent associés. Et même sans ça, je connais les pouvoirs du miraculous du Renard », ajoute-t-il platement. « Je sais comment faire pour déjouer ses tours. »

Un étrange rictus déforme les traits de Gabriel, curieux mélange d'amertume et de chagrin.

« Je… Je connais aussi les pouvoirs du miraculous du Papillon », poursuit-il d'une voix dont il échoue un bref instant à dissimuler complètement la tristesse, avant que son ton ne devienne à nouveau dur comme de l'acier. « Je sais ce qu'il peut permettre de faire s'il tombe entre de mauvaises mains. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai toujours tant insisté pour que tu apprennes à contrôler parfaitement tes émotions », précise-t-il en braquant un regard inflexible sur son fils.

Bouche bée, Adrien fixe son père comme s'il venait de lui pousser une seconde tête.

Décidément, chaque fois qu'il pense que rien ne pourrait le surprendre, un nouvel évènement vient bousculer ses certitudes.

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer que le caractère déjà rigide de son père avait redoublé de sévérité après la disparition de sa mère, mais de là à penser que ce changement était motivé par autre chose qu'un deuil déchirant ? Que certaines de ses exigences apparemment surréalistes n'avaient en réalité pour ambition que de lui éviter une akumatisation forcée ?

Non, ça, il en était loin.

Très, _très_ loin.

Alors qu'abasourdi, le jeune héros s'efforce d'assimiler cette stupéfiante information, Marinette se repasse en mémoire les quelques paroles que Gabriel Agreste a laissé échapper un peu plus tôt.

« Quand vous disiez que le miraculous du Paon vous permettait de voir à travers les illusions d'Alexandre », ose-t-elle finalement lui demander, « vous… vous voulez dire que vous l'avez toujours avec vous ? Après toutes ces années ? »

« J'ai autorisé Gabriel à le garder avec lui, au cas où », confirme Maître Fu avec un hochement de tête approbateur. « Juste par précaution. »

« De toute manière, je ne suis plus capable de me battre », ajoute le célèbre styliste en affichant un détachement presque inhumain, comme s'il parlait là d'un inconnu plutôt que de lui-même. « Je n'étais même pas sensé intervenir directement dans les affaires de Chat Noir et Ladybug », précise-t-il ensuite. « C'est le rôle du Grand Gardien. Mais je … »

Abandonnant un instant son impeccable stoïcisme, le célèbre styliste s'interrompt et secoue la tête d'un air désabusé. Il laisse échapper un profond soupir, puis se tourne franchement vers son fils.

« Mais jamais je n'aurai cru que Maître Fu te choisirait comme Chat Noir », complète-t-il enfin. « Et encore moins sans me consulter », précise-t-il en fusillant le vieil homme du regard.

La mine sévère, Gabriel laisse une moue réprobatrice tordre ses lèvres avant de rapidement reporter son attention sur Adrien.

« J'ai reconnu ta bague et j'ai reconnu les boucles d'oreille de mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng », poursuit-il comme si de rien n'était. « J'ai passé trop de temps à étudier le grimoire pour ne pas avoir des soupçons dès que je les ai aperçus. Je pensais avoir découvert qui était Ladybug, mais pour toi… je ne voulais pas y croire », confie-t-il dans un nouveau soupir. « Je sais ce qu'implique d'être un héros. Je sais quel est le prix à payer. Je sais… Je sais que je pouvais te perdre. »

« Père… », laisse échapper Adrien dans un souffle.

Mais visiblement peu désireux de s'étendre plus longtemps sur ses états d'âme, Gabriel poursuit son discours sans permettre à son fils de placer ne serait-ce qu'un mot de plus.

« Je dois reconnaître que tu as été très habile pour dissimuler ta double identité », lui annonce-t-il d'une voix sèche, qui laisse Adrien bien incapable de dire si son père le réprimande ou le complimente. « Malgré mes soupçons, j'ai eu des doutes pendant des années. Et ce d'autant plus que Maître Fu a longtemps refusé de me confirmer quoi que ce soit, aussi bien à ton sujet qu'à celui de mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng », ajoute-t-il avec un mécontentement évident.

Une fois de plus, le célèbre styliste gratifie le Grand Gardien d'un bref coup d'œil exaspéré avant de replonger son regard dans celui de son fils.

« Quand j'ai finalement eu la certitude que tu étais Chat Noir, tu… tu n'étais plus un adolescent », poursuit-il, sourcils froncés de contrariété. « Tu étais un jeune homme mûr et indépendant, et un grand héros depuis plusieurs années. Je ne me suis pas sentit le droit d'intervenir », confie-t-il d'un ton lourd de regrets.

« Donc vous saviez, depuis tout ce temps ? », murmure Adrien, abasourdi.

« Pas depuis _si_ longtemps que ça », rétorque rudement Gabriel. « Sinon, tu peux me croire, je n'aurai jamais laissé une pareille folie se produire. »

Le célèbre styliste promène son regard sévère sur la salle, comme pour défier quiconque de sous-entendre qu'il pourrait laisser son héritier s'exposer à une pareille vie de danger sans avoir son mot à dire.

« J'ai accepté de rester en retrait uniquement parce que Maître Fu m'a affirmé que vous maîtrisiez parfaitement les choses », ajoute-t-il d'un ton pincé. « Et ce malgré l'arrivée de Volpina et le fait que j'aie appris par le Grand Gardien à quel point votre situation était… délicate », complète-t-il dans un doux euphémisme. « Mais lors de votre dernier combat, j'ai découvert que vous aviez étés rejoints par la Guêpe. Par nouvelle héroïne. C'est le signe que le Papillon prend le dessus. Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire, n'en déplaise à ce vieux cachottier qui nous sert de Grand Gardien », conclut-il dans un ultime reproche à l'attention du vieil homme.

« Ton manque de confiance en moi me désole », rétorque Maître Fu avec un sourire amusé qui contredit complètement ses paroles.

« Vous vous en remettez », riposte Gabriel d'un ton acide.

Visiblement plus qu'exaspéré par l'attitude désinvolte affichée par son invité, le styliste se pince l'arête du nez et pousse un nouveau soupir.

« Je n'en reviens toujours pas que vous ayez osé confier la bague du Chat Noir à _mon_ _propre fils_ », lâche-t-il en jetant un regard courroucé au vieil homme.

« Adrien est un excellent Chat Noir », réplique immédiatement Maître Fu, tout son sérieux retrouvé. « Il l'a toujours été. Je ne regrette pas mon choix une seule seconde. »

« C'était un adolescent ! », rétorque vertement Gabriel. « Il était tout juste en _troisième_ lorsque vous lui avez donné cette maudite bague ! Il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que c'était beaucoup trop de danger et de responsabilités pour un garçon de son âge ? »

Une brève quinte de toux interrompt soudain cet embryon de dispute.

Gabriel et Maître Fu se tournent vers l'origine du bruit avec un magnifique ensemble, pour poser leurs yeux sur la silhouette massive de Tom. Leurs yeux s'écarquillent légèrement de surprise, les deux hommes ayant visiblement complètement oublié la présence des parents de Marinette durant leur petite altercation.

« Donc… », commence Tom à l'attention du Grand Gardien, « si j'ai bien suivi, c'est vous qui avez décidé de faire en sorte qu'Adrien soit Chat Noir ? »

« Et c'est aussi vous qui avez choisi Marinette ? », renchérit Sabine en braquant un regard inquisiteur sur le vieil homme.

Nullement décontenancé, Maître Fu hoche doucement la tête.

« C'est moi, effectivement », confirme-t-il sans la moindre hésitation.

Une expression de vive désapprobation se peint aussitôt sur les traits des parents de Marinette.

« Je suis d'accord avec Mr. Agreste », assène impitoyablement Sabine, tout en croisant les bras sur son torse pour mieux marquer son désaccord. « Comment avez-vous pu oser confier des pouvoirs pareils à des adolescents ? Ils étaient _beaucoup_ trop jeunes pour pouvoir courir de pareils risques ! »

« C'est complètement irresponsable de votre part ! », ajoute Tom d'une voix forte.

« Je m'en suis plutôt bien sortie… », proteste Marinette, incapable de lutter contre l'impression irrationnelle qu'au-delà des décisions contestables du Grand Gardien, ce sont ses propres capacités que l'on remet ainsi en question.

« Oh, ma chérie… », la rassure Tom en posant sa main sur son épaule dans un geste de réconfort. « Tu sais, ta mère et moi sommes fiers de toi. Nous ne remettons pas en cause tout ce que tu as fait. Tu es une héroïne extraordinaire », martèle-t-il en affichant une conviction inébranlable.

« C'est juste que… Ce n'est pas facile pour nous », poursuit Sabine avec un sourire triste. « Maintenant que nous sommes au courant, nous n'allons pas pouvoir nous empêcher de nous inquiéter pour toi et pour Adrien. À juste titre. »

Marinette ouvre la bouche pour protester mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'émettre le moindre son, Sabine l'interrompt d'un petit geste de la main.

« Mais quoi qu'il en soit, tu es une adulte à présent », déclare-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien. « Nous pouvons nous inquiéter pour toi, mais si c'est la voie que tu choisis de suivre, alors nous ne feront rien pour te dissuader. Tu as tout notre soutien. »

Les larmes aux yeux, Marinette se précipite vers ses parents pour les serrer de toutes ses forces dans ses bras. Alors que les membres de la famille Dupain-Cheng s'étreignent affectueusement, Maître Fu se racle légèrement la gorge.

« Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit », lance-t-il à la cantonade, tout en jetant un regard appuyé à Gabriel. « Marinette et Adrien étaient peut-être adolescents lorsque je leur ai confié leur mission, mais ils se sont toujours montrés à la hauteur de leur tâche. Ce sont des héros extraordinaires. »

Ignorant le coup d'œil furibond de Gabriel et les expressions dubitatives de Tom et Sabine, qui s'écartent de leur fille pour mieux se tourner vers lui, le vieil homme relève fièrement le menton.

« Je n'aurai pas pu choisir mieux », conclut-il d'une voix ferme. « Et rien ne me fera changer d'avis. »


	30. Chapter 30

Le silence règne dans la pièce alors que les invités de Gabriel digèrent lentement les informations que viennent de leur offrir leur hôte et Maître Fu.

« Quand je pense que je n'ai jamais soupçonné quoi que ce soit… », laisse échapper Adrien dans un murmure abasourdi, regard rivé sur la silhouette rigide de son père. « Je me suis même demandé si vous n'étiez pas le Papillon, à cause de ce livre étrange que vous gardiez dans votre coffre-fort. »

« Celui que tu m'as volé lorsque tu étais adolescent », souligne Gabriel d'un ton réprobateur, alors qu'Adrien s'empourpre violement devant ce blâme non dissimulé. « Avant que Ladybug ne te le subtilise ensuite. »

Alors que les joues de Marinette se parent à leur tour d'un éclatant rouge vif, le Grand Gardien se tourne vers la jeune femme avec un sourire indulgeant.

« J'ai restitué le livre à Gabriel après ton départ », lui annonce-t-il tranquillement. « Il est de nouveau en sécurité ici. »

« Je suis désolé d'avoir causé autant d'ennuis », souffle honteusement Adrien, tête baissée.

« Moi aussi », renchérit Marinette en passant machinalement ses mains sur ses joues encore brûlantes.

« Tout s'est bien terminé, c'est tout ce qui compte », les rassure gentiment Maître Fu.

« Même si à l'avenir, je vous saurais gré de ne plus agir avec autant d'inconscience », ajoute Gabriel d'une voix sèche. « La valeur de ce grimoire est inestimable ».

En dépit du sentiment d'embarras cuisant qui embrase encore ses pommettes et son amour-propre, Marinette échoue à réfréner sa curiosité.

« En quoi est-il si précieux ? », ne peut-elle s'empêcher de demander aux deux hommes. « Tikki m'a bien dit qu'il était très important », poursuit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil intrigué au Grand Gardien, « mais elle n'a pas su me dire exactement ce qui y était écrit. »

« Ce livre rassemble tous les secrets des miraculous », lui explique gracieusement Maître Fu. « Mais malheureusement, je suis incapable de vous dire ce qu'il contient _précisément_ », ajoute-t-il en voûtant légèrement les épaules, alors qu'une grimace lourde de regrets tord brièvement ses traits. « Il a été rédigé dans une langue dont la connaissance nous échappe encore. »

Le vieil homme laisse échapper un faible soupir, puis, refusant manifestement de laisser sa frustration prendre le dessus, relève fièrement le menton et décoche un sourire confiant à Marinette et Adrien.

« Mais je ne désespère pas », martèle-t-il avec un optimisme inébranlable. « Avec Gabriel et Nathalie, nous travaillons activement à essayer de déchiffrer ce livre », précise-t-il en désignant ses deux alliés d'un geste de la main, « et je suis sincèrement persuadé que le jour approche où nous réussirons enfin à toucher au but. »

À la lueur de cette nouvelle révélation, Adrien pose un regard effaré sur celle qu'il avait jusque-là toujours prise pour une simple employée de son illustre géniteur.

« _Nathalie_ … ? », laisse-t-il échapper, abasourdi.

« Je ne suis pas simplement l'assistante de votre père », confirme son interlocutrice avec un bref hochement de tête. « Je suis également spécialisée dans l'étude des langues anciennes d'Asie centrale. »

« Et elle a rédigé une thèse tout à fait remarquable dans ce domaine », ajoute malicieusement Maître Fu, visiblement hautement amusé par la réaction de son protégé.

Alors que, bouche bée, Adrien continue de fixer Nathalie comme s'il venait de lui pousser une seconde paire de bras, l'employée de Gabriel Agreste remonte machinalement ses lunettes du bout des doigts.

« Merci, Maître », répond-elle sans sourciller, manifestement guère perturbée par ce soudain compliment.

Mille nouvelles questions sur les lèvres, Adrien se penche instinctivement vers Nathalie. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'articuler la moindre parole, une voix autoritaire le coupe brusquement dans son élan.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit utile de s'attarder plus longtemps sur le sujet », intervient sèchement Gabriel.

Alors que l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce converge tout à coup vers lui, le styliste se redresse de toute sa hauteur.

« Nous avons déjà suffisamment discuté des miraculous. J'aimerai maintenant que nous revenions sur la principale raison pour laquelle je vous ai fait venir ici », annonce-t-il en braquant sur Sabine et Tom un regard aussi perçant que celui d'un oiseau de proie.

Une expression perplexe se peint sur les traits des parents de Marinette tandis que Gabriel poursuit son discours.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment, vous êtes une faiblesse pour Ladybug », leur lance-t-il impitoyablement. « Je ne peux pas prendre le risque que vous tombiez entre les mains d'Alexandre. »

« Vous parliez de leur offrir votre protection… », glisse Adrien en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

« Tout à fait », approuve Gabriel. « Je vous propose de vous héberger ici le temps que le Papillon et Volpina soient neutralisés », continue-t-il en reportant son attention sur le couple de boulangers. « Ou à défaut, le temps que nous trouvions une meilleure solution que simplement vous cacher dans une chambre d'hôtel », précise-t-il avec une moue désapprobatrice. « Ma maison est sûre, et suffisamment vaste pour que vous ayez toute l'intimité que vous souhaitez. »

« Vous pouvez lui faire confiance », renchérit Maître Fu en voyant les parents de Marinette échanger un regard dubitatif. « _Nous_ faire confiance. Nous sommes du côté de Chat Noir et Ladybug. »

Mais manifestement toujours peu convaincus, Tom et Sabine se tournent tous deux vers leur fille.

« Marinette, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? », lui demande Sabine.

Sourcils froncés, Marinette réfléchit à toute vitesse.

Hier encore, l'idée de confier la sécurité de ses parents à Gabriel Agreste lui aurait parue absurdement délirante. Mais à la lueur des récents évènements, force est de reconnaître qu'elle a largement de quoi reconsidérer sa position.

Le père d'Adrien est un ancien héros.

Un allié des porteurs de miraculous.

Marinette a beau ne pas réussir à se débarrasser de cette dérangeante impression d'avoir été catapultée dans un univers parallèle, impossible pour elle d'ignorer cette nouvelle réalité.

Et si elle ne peut nier qu'au plus profond d'elle-même, sa confiance en Maître Fu a été quelque peu entamée par la découverte de tout ce qu'il lui a dissimulé jusque-là, ce n'est cependant pas suffisant pour qu'elle mette sa parole en doute quand il affirme pouvoir se fier à Gabriel.

Le fait qu'Adrien ait toujours décrit sa maison d'enfance comme un véritable coffre-fort ne fait qu'encourager un peu plus Marinette à pencher vers l'offre de son hôte.

Elle consulte brièvement son coéquipier du regard puis, le voyant hocher légèrement la tête en signe d'encouragement, se tourne vers ses parents.

« Oui, ça me paraît être une bonne idée », leur répond-elle avec un faible sourire. « Je serais plus soulagée de vous savoir ici. »

« Alors c'est entendu », lance Gabriel à l'attention des parents de Marinette. « Vous logerez ici en attendant que la situation se calme. »

« Vous êtes sûrs ? », s'inquiète Tom en se tournant vers le célèbre styliste. « Nous ne voudrions pas vous déranger. »

« Votre présence me dérange moins que l'idée que vous soyez un danger pour mon fils », rétorque froidement son interlocuteur. « De plus, le nécessaire a déjà été fait pour vous accueillir. »

« Les chambres d'amis sont prêtes et le personnel a été prévenu », confirme Nathalie sans la moindre hésitation.

« Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng », poursuit Gabriel d'une voix stoïque, « cette invitation s'étend aussi à vous. Et il va sans dire que je préfèrerais également que tu reviennes habiter ici », ajoute-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil incisif à son fils. « Cette maison est beaucoup plus sûre que ton appartement. »

Marinette et Adrien échangent un regard confus, avant que le jeune homme ne porte de nouveau son attention sur son père.

« Je… Est-ce que Marinette et moi pouvons en discuter un instant ? », lui demande-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Le froncement de sourcil contrarié de Gabriel souligne l'agacement de ce dernier devant cette nouvelle interruption.

Cependant, alors qu'Adrien s'attendait à une sévère rebuffade, le célèbre styliste hoche sèchement la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Faites », lâche-t-il en congédiant son fils d'un geste de la main.

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, Adrien et Marinette se lèvent et se dirigent vers un coin de la pièce. Après une brève concertation murmurée hors de portée des oreilles indiscrètes, ils reviennent finalement vers le centre du salon.

« Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous faites, Père », commence Adrien en plongeant son regard droit dans celui de son interlocuteur, « mais nous allons décliner votre offre. Je pense que nous seront tout autant en sécurité chez moi. »

Une fois de plus, le visage sévère de Gabriel exprime toute sa désapprobation. Ses lèvres se pincent en une fine ligne et se tordent en un pli irrité, ses sourcils se froncent un peu plus encore et ses yeux polaires se plissent légèrement.

Mais, là encore, il surprend son fils par sa réaction.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée », lui lance-t-il d'un ton sec, « mais si telle est ta décision… Tu es un adulte, Adrien. Je ne m'opposerai pas. »

* * *

Après de longs au revoir et mille promesses de prudence, Marinette et Adrien s'éclipsent dans la chambre du jeune homme. Ils se transforment rapidement et s'en vont par le chemin que Chat Noir a emprunté un nombre incalculable de fois dans son adolescence.

Le soleil décline dans les cieux de Paris, éclairant d'une douce lueur dorée les deux silhouettes des héros de Paris.

Alors qu'ils font route vers l'appartement du jeune homme, Ladybug ne peut s'empêcher d'éprouver un indicible sentiment de soulagement. Après cette montagne de révélations dont l'immensité lui donne encore le vertige, après toute ces angoisses et ces interrogations quant à la sécurité de ses parents, rien ne la réconforte plus que l'idée qu'Adrien et elle rentrent enfin chez eux.

 _Chez eux._

À peine ces deux derniers mots traversent-ils son esprit que la jeune femme sent une douce bouffée de chaleur réchauffer sa poitrine.

Jusque-là, jamais elle n'avait réalisé à quel point elle considérait désormais l'appartement de son compagnon comme son propre foyer.

Mais il a suffi d'une offre de Gabriel et de la perspective d'abandonner cet endroit qu'elle a fini par adopter comme le sien pour déclencher en elle une réaction presque viscérale.

Oh, certes, sa décision et celle d'Adrien de refuser la proposition d'hébergement du célèbre styliste a largement été motivée par des velléités d'indépendances. Cependant, impossible pour Marinette d'ignorer que l'idée de se voir de nouveau arrachée à son foyer a également joué un rôle prépondérant dans son choix.

L'appartement d'Adrien est devenu son cocon.

 _Leur_ cocon.

Leur bulle, dans laquelle ils peuvent se ressourcer loin des tourments du reste du monde et où ils se sentent plus chez eux que nulle part ailleurs.

Et à mesure qu'elle s'approche du logement qu'elle partage avec son compagnon, Ladybug sent son cœur s'alléger de plus en plus.

Adrien et elle rentrent _chez eux_.

Enfin.

* * *

Il ne faut guère longtemps à Chat Noir et Ladybug pour atteindre leur destination. Les deux héros se faufilent prudemment dans l'appartement du jeune homme et, enfin à l'abri des regards, se détransforment au milieu du salon.

Si ce retour chez eux s'accompagne d'un indéniable sentiment de soulagement pour Marinette, la jeune femme se doit aussi de reconnaître que les évènements de l'après-midi ont laissé des traces. L'atmosphère qui règne dans la pièce est étrange, un peu pesante, alors que les deux jeunes gens digèrent encore les révélations de Gabriel.

Adrien, surtout, semble marqué par ses récentes découvertes.

Assis sur son canapé, un verre d'eau à la main, le jeune homme reste profondément perdu dans ses pensées. Il regarde le récipient sans réellement le voir, le fait tourner entre ses doigts, le pose sur la table basse, le fait tourner encore.

Trop inquiète pour le laisser ainsi sans intervenir, Marinette vient le rejoindre. Elle s'installe à ses côtés, si proche de lui que leurs ses hanches et jambes se touchent.

« Tu veux qu'on en parle ? », lui demande-t-elle en inclinant la tête vers lui.

Le regard toujours perdu dans le vide, Adrien tend machinalement la main vers elle et entrelace ses doigts avec les siens. Son pouce caresse distraitement sa paume alors qu'il reste plongé dans le silence.

Pendant un instant, Marinette se demande s'il a réellement entendu sa question.

Mais, au bout d'un long moment, Adrien se décide enfin à lui répondre.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment raconté précisément la façon dont ma mère était morte », commence-t-il doucement. « Enfin, dont je _croyais_ qu'elle était morte. »

« Tu parlais d'un accident de voiture… », laisse échapper Marinette dans un souffle.

Adrien hoche mécaniquement la tête, tout en tendant de nouveau sa main libre vers son verre d'eau. Il le soulève légèrement, puis le repose dans un bruit sec qui résonne dans le silence de l'appartement.

« Oui », approuve-t-il finalement. « C'est ce que mon père m'a toujours dit. Et il m'a aussi toujours raconté que c'était un de leurs amis qui conduisait, ce jour-là. Que cet ami avait bu, et que ni lui ni ma mère n'étaient au courant quand ils sont montés avec lui. Du coup, quelque part, j'ai toujours su que ma mère avait disparu à cause de quelqu'un d'autre », ajoute-t-il avec un haussement d'épaule évasif. « Mais là… »

Adrien s'interrompt un instant, comme pour mieux peser le poids des mots qu'il s'apprête à prononcer.

« Ma mère a été tuée par le Papillon », assène-t-il lourdement.

Alors que cette cruelle constatation résonne comme un cri dans le silence, Adrien laisse échapper un profond soupir et se passe sa main libre dans les cheveux.

« Je n'ai pas forcément besoin d'en parler plus », ajoute-t-il en plongeant ses yeux d'un vert limpide dans le regard céruléen de Marinette. « C'est juste… C'est juste qu'il faut que je me fasse à l'idée. »

Ne sachant guère quoi répondre, la jeune femme hoche doucement la tête.

« D'accord », acquiesce-t-elle finalement. « Mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là », ajoute-t-elle d'un ton déterminé.

Un faible sourire aux lèvres, Adrien se penche vers elle et dépose un léger baiser sur sa tempe.

« Je sais », murmure-t-il contre sa peau. « Merci. »

* * *

La soirée s'écoule dans une ambiance plutôt morose alors que les deux héros ressassent encore et encore leurs récentes découvertes.

Lorsque Marinette et Adrien décident finalement de gagner leur chambre, l'atmosphère qui y pèse ne pourrait pas être plus différente de celle de la dernière fois où ils s'y sont tous deux retrouvés. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'ont le cœur à reprendre leurs plaisantes activités du matin, et c'est en silence qu'ils se glissent dans leur lit.

À peine Marinette s'est-elle allongée qu'Adrien passe ses bras autour de sa taille pour mieux l'attirer contre lui. Visage enfoui dans le creux de son cou, corps lové contre le sien, il tente instinctivement de puiser dans sa présence le réconfort dont il a tant besoin.

Un immense sentiment de reconnaissance gonfle dans sa poitrine quand il sent Marinette le serrer un peu plus fort encore contre elle, et que sa main se glisse dans ses cheveux d'or en une tendre caresse.

Les doigts de la jeune femme séparent affectueusement les mèches blondes d'Adrien, le bout de ses ongles effleure doucement le sommet de son crâne, et le héros de ne peut s'empêcher de laisser échapper un profond soupir de contentement. Paupières closes, il savoure en silence les douces attentions dont le gratifie sa coéquipière.

Les deux héros restent ainsi enlacés de longues minutes avant que les gestes de Marinette ne se fassent plus lents, sa respiration plus lourde, et que la jeune femme ne se laisse finalement glisser dans un profond sommeil.

Bercé par le souffle profond et régulier de sa coéquipière, Adrien ferme les yeux un peu plus fort encore, cherchant désespérément à se faire entraîner à son tour vers le pays des songes.

Mais le repos le fuit alors que dansent dans son esprit mille souvenirs de sa mère.

Peu importe combien il voudrait réussir à enfin dormir, peu importe à quel point il souhaiterait oublier pendant quelques bienheureuses heures ces tragiques révélations qu'il peine encore à assimiler, rien à faire.

Il pense.

À sa mère.

Au Papillon.

À ces cruelles nouvelles qui n'ont fait que rouvrir des blessures encore mal cicatrisées.

À cette vérité qui s'est dérobée à lui pendant tant de temps.

À ces images terribles que son imagination refuse de lui épargner.

Il pense, pense, pense encore, alors que son cerveau en ébullition refuse de le laisser en paix ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde.

Il pense, pense, tant et tant qu'il en vient à souhaiter désespérément avoir un quelconque bouton « off » pour pouvoir éteindre enfin son esprit.

Ce n'est finalement que lorsque les cieux s'éclaircissent que la fatigue emporte enfin Adrien, laissant le jeune homme sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves.


	31. Chapter 31

Le lendemain, Marinette se réveille avec le bras d'Adrien pesant sur sa taille et le souffle chaud du jeune homme caressant sa nuque. Elle tourne tant bien que mal la tête vers son coéquipier, pour lui découvrir des traits creusés qui trahissent sans le moindre doute une nuit des plus agitées.

Marinette se fige aussitôt, osant à peine respirer de peur de tirer Adrien de son sommeil.

Mais à peine une fraction de seconde plus tard, deux yeux d'un vert lumineux qui se rivent au sien lui font prendre conscience de l'inutilité d'une pareille précaution.

Désormais réveillé lui aussi, Adrien tourne légèrement la tête et met sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un profond bâillement.

« Hello », articule-t-il d'une voix encore enrouée de sommeil, tout en plongeant de nouveau son regard dans celui de Marinette.

« Hey », lui répond-elle dans un murmure.

Sans un mot de plus, la jeune femme tend la main vers son compagnon pour écarter délicatement une mèche de ses cheveux.

« Tu as l'air fatigué. Tu devrais rester te reposer encore un peu », lui suggère-t-elle en laissant ses doigts courir doucement le long de sa joue.

Un faible sourire éclaire aussitôt le visage d'Adrien. Il se penche vers Marinette et dépose un léger baiser sur la pointe de son nez.

« Non, merci », réplique-t-il doucement. « Ça va aller. »

* * *

Un brin de toilette et un solide petit déjeuner plus tard, Adrien et Marinette se retrouvent dans leur salon pour rediscuter des évènements de la veille.

D'un commun accord – et avec l'assentiment de Plagg et Tikki -, ils décident d'appeler Alya pour l'informer au plus vite de leurs récentes découvertes. Maître Fu se complaît peut-être dans le secret, mais hors de question pour eux de laisser leur nouvelle coéquipière perdue dans le même brouillard que celui qui a été le leur pendant tant d'années.

Il ne faut qu'un essai à Marinette pour réussir à joindre Alya, et quatre secondes environ pour la convaincre de passer à l'appartement d'Adrien.

À peine une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, c'est une blogueuse aussi curieuse qu'inquiète qui sonne à la porte de ses amis. Marinette lui ouvre et l'invite à la suivre jusqu'au salon, où les attendent Adrien, Plagg et Tikki.

Alors que Pollen rejoint les autres kwamis au sommet d'une étagère, les trois jeunes gens s'asseyent respectivement sur le canapé et l'un des fauteuils installés autour la table basse. Visiblement anxieuse et impatiente de connaître les raisons de cette convocation urgente, Alya tambourine fébrilement des doigts sur la coque de son téléphone.

« Alors ? », lance-t-elle sans autre forme de préambule. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Adrien échange un bref regard avec Marinette avant de reporter son attention sur Alya. Il entrelace machinalement ses doigts avec ceux de sa compagne, prend une profonde inspiration et commence son récit.

Durant de longues minutes, seule la voix tremblante d'émotion d'Adrien trouble le silence qui s'est installé dans le salon.

Il parle, parle et parle encore, alors que le pouce de Marinette qui caresse doucement le dos de sa main lui donne la force de poursuivre son terrifiant récit.

Assise face à lui, Alya le fixe avec des yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Son visage d'une pâleur de craie et son absence totale de mouvements lui donnent d'étranges allures de statue, comme si elle avait été soudain pétrifiée par les révélations tragiques de son ami.

Quand Adrien s'interrompt enfin, elle secoue machinalement la tête en battant des paupières, l'air hagarde, comme si elle tentait de se remettre d'un violent un coup de massue.

« Woaw… », murmure-t-elle d'un ton abasourdi, tout en faisant mécaniquement rouler ses boucles rousses entre ses doigts. « Woaw… Jamais je n'aurais cru… »

Pour une – rare – fois à cours de mot, la blogueuse s'interrompt.

Elle reste un instant silencieuse, visiblement perdue dans ses pensées. Puis, au bout d'un long, très long moment, elle relève finalement la tête et jette un coup d'œil incisif à Adrien.

« Et toi, est-ce que ça va ? », lui demande-t-elle avec un froncement de sourcils préoccupé. « Ça fait quand même beaucoup… »

« Ça ira », répond son ami avec un haussement d'épaule évasif.

La moue dubitative qui se peint sur les traits d'Alya ne laisse pas planer le moindre doute quant au peu de crédit qu'elle accorde à cette réponse. Devinant sans mal les pensées de son amie, le jeune homme se penche instinctivement vers elle.

« Ça ira, vraiment », insiste-t-il, le regard franc et la voix ferme. « Bien sûr, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour assimiler tout ça », ajoute-t-il précipitamment en voyant Marinette ouvrir la bouche pour intervenir à son tour. « Mais ça va aller. Je vous l'assure. »

Alors qu'Alya se laisse retomber lourdement contre le dossier du canapé en lançant un ultime avertissement à son ami, Marinette garde ses yeux d'un bleu perçant braqués sur son coéquipier. Elle pince machinalement sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, une expression contrariée sur le visage.

Elle aimerait pouvoir croire aux paroles d'Adrien.

Sincèrement.

Mais hélas, au vu des récents évènements, impossible pour elle de se sentir sereine. Pas _parfaitement_ , en tout cas.

Adrien a beau être l'une des personnes les plus fortes et les plus résilientes qu'elle connaisse, l'ampleur des révélations concernant le passé de sa famille est telle qu'elle se demande encore s'il saura les appréhender sans dommages. Et si elle connait parfaitement la force de caractère de son coéquipier, elle ne sait également que trop bien à quel point il peut se montrer doué pour dissimuler ses émotions.

Adrien lui affirme-t-il qu'il surmontera aisément cette épreuve parce qu'il en est réellement persuadé ?

Parce qu'il tente de la protéger ?

Parce qu'il cherche encore à se convaincre lui-même ?

Ou pire encore, clame-t-il en toute bonne foi que tout ira bien sans même réaliser à quel point la découverte des véritables circonstances de la disparition de sa mère a pu l'affecter ?

Marinette l'ignore.

Elle l'ignore, et elle s'inquiète.

Quoi qu'Adrien puisse dire.

* * *

Après le départ d'Alya, la journée poursuit tranquillement son cours pour Adrien et Marinette.

Du moins, en apparence.

Car au grand désarroi de la jeune femme, le temps qui passe ne fait rien pour tempérer ses craintes concernant le bien-être de son compagnon, au contraire.

Au début, ce n'est rien, ou presque.

Un sourire triste d'Adrien.

Un regard perdu dans le vague.

Des réponses trop évasives, des gestes trop lents, une attitude globalement trop calme.

Le changement de comportement d'Adrien est subtil. Si subtil que pour n'importe qui, le jeune mannequin pourrait simplement paraître un peu fatigué.

Mais Marinette n'est _pas_ n'importe qui, et elle sait déchiffrer les attitudes d'Adrien mieux que quiconque. Elle le connaît trop bien pour ne pas manquer de remarquer l'ombre mélancolique qui assombrit ses yeux verts lorsqu'il pense qu'elle ne le regarde pas, ou pour ne pas deviner à ses traits tirés que les pensées qui ont tourmenté son sommeil le hantent encore à présent.

Et alors que l'après-midi s'avance, ce qui n'était jusque-là qu'une petite voix inquiète murmurant dans un recoin de l'esprit de la jeune femme se transforme peu à peu en ritournelle obsédante, qui l'envahit au point de devenir impossible à ignorer.

L'angoisse la ronge. Inexorablement. Impitoyablement.

Marinette ignore comment réussir à contenir ces sentiments qui la torturent et l'oppressent un peu plus à chaque fois que son regard se pose sur Adrien.

Elle voudrait pouvoir se montrer forte.

Inébranlable.

Elle voudrait réussir à afficher – et ressentir – une sérénité de tous les instants et affronter cette situation inédite avec la décontraction qui sied à une grande héroïne.

Mais ces vœux pieux ne sont que peu de choses face aux battements anxieux de son cœur et aux petites voix alarmées qui lui susurrent mille scénarios catastrophes à l'oreille.

Peu importe combien elle souhaiterait ne rien laisse transparaître de son trouble, peu importe à quel point elle craint de nourrir les tourments d'Adrien avec ses propres peurs. Impossible pour elle de mettre de côté si facilement ses inquiétudes concernant son coéquipier.

Et pire encore. En temps normal, le fait de savoir une personne chère à son cœur plongée dans de pareils tourments aurait suffit à inquiéter Marinette.

Mais là, il est question d'Adrien.

De _Chat Noir_.

Marinette n'est que trop bien placée pour savoir combien il est facile de perdre le contrôle de ses émotions lorsque ses proches sont pris pour cible, et à quel point il peut être dangereux pour un héros de ne pas avoir les idées claires sur le champ de bataille. D'ordinaire, Chat Noir est déjà le risque-tout de leur duo. La simple idée qu'il puisse se mettre à agir de façon aussi inconséquente qu'elle après que le Papillon se soit attaqué à ses parents lui glace le sang jusqu'aux os.

Et alors que Marinette prie silencieusement pour que le Papillon daigne enfin, _enfin_ leur accorder au moins une journée de repos, un bulletin d'information spécial apparaît soudain sur l'écran de télévision de son coéquipier.

Une alerte.

Un akuma.

Au plus mauvais moment possible.

Marinette tourne la tête vers son partenaire, pour le voir se diriger d'un pas vif vers la baie vitrée qui donne sur le balcon.

« Allons-y », lance-t-il sans la moindre hésitation.

Le cœur lourd, Marinette hoche doucement la tête.

« Tikki », articule-t-elle sombrement. « Transforme-moi. »

* * *

Dans les rues de Paris, le combat fait rage.

Des bruits de coups résonnent de toutes parts, amplifiés et démultipliés par les échos qui se réverbèrent contre les façades des immeubles.

Mais malgré ce tumulte qui donne à la capitale des allures de gigantesque concert de percussions à ciel ouvert, impossible pour Ladybug de se concentrer pleinement sur la bataille. L'inquiétude coule comme du poison dans ses veines, perfide et insidieuse, et gangrène un peu plus son esprit à chaque fois qu'elle pose les yeux sur son coéquipier.

Alors qu'elle se perche élégamment au sommet d'une cheminée, Ladybug se surprend une énième fois à chercher son compagnon du regard. Il ne lui faut qu'une fraction de seconde pour repérer sa silhouette sombre, à peine quelques mètres en contrebas.

Chat Noir se démène comme un beau diable, bondissant et virevoltant avec la grâce de l'animal auquel il emprunte son nom.

Rien de plus normal en apparence.

Pourtant, il n'en faut pas plus à Ladybug pour sentir une nouvelle bouffée d'angoisse l'envahir.

Aussi paradoxal que cela puisse paraître, Chat Noir est… trop sérieux.

Trop concentré.

Trop calme.

Oh, bien sûr, Ladybug sait parfaitement que sous ses dehors fanfarons, Chat Noir est tout à fait capable de faire preuve d'un professionnalisme des plus exemplaires lorsque la situation l'exige. Mais là, le héros charmeur qu'elle a l'habitude de côtoyer a laissé sa place à une véritable machine de guerre, programmée pour se focaliser uniquement sur sa mission.

Cette constatation laisse Ladybug aussi abasourdie que désemparée.

Elle qui craignait que, comme elle autrefois, son partenaire ne se transforme en créature avide de vengeance, se découvre au contraire un coéquipier coupé de toute émotion.

Pas une parole légère ne s'échappe des mâchoires serrées du jeune homme, pas une lueur malicieuse ne traverse ses yeux d'un vert électrique. Chat Noir n'est plus qu'une arme affûtée à l'extrême, qui n'existe que pour frapper ses ennemis avec une précision chirurgicale.

Le cœur de Ladybug se serre encore un peu plus en voyant son coéquipier fondre sur leur adversaire, le visage aussi impassible que s'il avait été sculpté dans le marbre.

« Oh, chaton… », ne peut-elle s'empêcher de laisser échapper dans un murmure désolé.

Seule et piètre consolation pour elle : la parfaite maîtrise que Chat Noir semble garder de ses gestes et de son environnement. Ses mouvements d'une précision surhumaine ne se traduisent pas seulement par des attaques dévastatrices, mais aussi par des réflexes hors du commun et un sens de l'esquive plus extraordinaire encore.

Jamais Chat Noir n'a semblé aussi loin du héros enjoué qu'il est d'ordinaire, mais jamais il n'a été autant focalisé sur sa mission non plus.

Au moins, songe Ladybug avec une sorte de résignation désespérée, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter pour la sécurité de son coéquipier. Pas pour l'instant, en tout cas.

Dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas en dire autant pour son état d'esprit.

* * *

La journée passe, suivie d'une autre, sans que Marinette ne réussisse à se débarrasser de cette inquiétude qui ne cesse de s'accrocher à elle comme une seconde peau.

Adrien reste d'humeur morose, perdu dans des pensées mélancoliques desquelles sa compagne peine à l'arracher. Les seuls instants où ses yeux ne se couvrent pas d'un voile de tristesse sont ceux où ils se parent du vert électrique qui accompagne le masque de Chat Noir, et où le héros se métamorphose en cette machine implacable qui inspire tant d'angoisses à Ladybug.

Mais rapidement, même le fait de le voir aussi efficace en combat ne suffit plus à apporter un semblant de réconfort à la jeune femme.

Loin de là.

Elle est trop habituée à la gouaille naturelle de son coéquipier pour réussir à se faire à ce héros ombrageux qui porte les traits de son partenaire.

Chat Noir lui manque.

 _Son_ Chat Noir.

Et alors que le jeune homme assène un violent coup à leur adversaire du jour, Ladybug serre rageusement les dents devant sa propre impuissance.

Adrien a besoin de temps. Elle le sait.

De temps, de soutien moral et de longues conversations qu'elle se sait prête à lui offrir dès qu'il en éprouve le besoin.

Il n'y a rien qu'elle ne puisse faire de plus pour l'instant.

Aussi difficile cela soit-il.

* * *

Heureusement pour Marinette, pour son partenaire et pour leur santé mentale à tous les deux, Adrien est de nature à surmonter tous les obstacles. Il ne lui faut finalement que peu de temps pour laisser sa mélancolie derrière lui et retrouver un moral digne des plus grands jours (même si l'intervalle aura semblé durer une _éternité_ à sa coéquipière).

Pour être parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, il aura effectivement fallu à Adrien plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait imaginé pour se faire au passé insoupçonné de ses parents.

Sans compter qu'avec le recul, cette capacité à se couper de ses émotions qui a tant inquiété sa compagne – et qui ne rappelle que trop bien l'attitude de son propre père - aurait dû l'alarmer bien plus tôt.

Mais désormais, peu importe.

La volonté à toute épreuve d'Adrien et son éternel optimisme reprennent rapidement le dessus, et le soutien indéfectible de sa compagne achève de l'aider à remonter définitivement la pente.

L'ombre mélancolique qui hantait les yeux verts du héros a disparu, chassée par une lueur déterminée qui illumine de nouveau son regard. Ses conversations avec sa coéquipière se font plus enjouées, ses sourires plus francs, ses nuits enfin plus tranquilles.

Marinette n'a pas les mots pour exprimer la joie qu'elle éprouve à voir Adrien de nouveau serein et semblable à lui-même.

Elle a la sensation qu'un poids immense a été ôté de ses épaules. Ou que la gravité a soudainement été modifiée, peut-être.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle se sent merveilleusement, extraordinairement légère.

Et quand, au cours de l'attaque suivante, Chat Noir se fend d'un joyeux « Manque de pot ! » à l'attention d'un jardinier fou de rage (qu'il qualifie ensuite allègrement de « _trop_ _terre à terre_ »), Ladybug ne peut s'empêcher de laisser échapper un éclat de rire soulagé.

 _Son_ Adrien, _son_ Chat Noir est de retour.

Enfin.

* * *

Avec le moral d'Adrien de nouveau dans de bonnes dispositions, le quotidien du jeune homme et de sa compagne retrouve vite un cours ordinaire (enfin, aussi « _ordinaire_ » que puisse être la vie d'un couple de super-héros).

Ce retour à la normale s'accompagne tout aussi rapidement de l'envie de reprendre leurs plaisantes activités matinales là où ils les avaient laissées quelques jours plus tôt.

Mais, cette fois, sans séance photo ou réunion familiale improvisée pour les interrompre.

Le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel, mais ni Adrien ni Marinette n'ont la moindre envie de quitter leur lit. Paris doit bien pouvoir se passer d'eux encore quelques temps.

En tout cas, en ce qui les concerne, ils peuvent _parfaitement_ se passer de Paris.

Pour l'instant, en tout cas.

Seuls comptent cette chambre - ce cocon dans lequel ils peuvent se couper du monde et ne penser qu'à eux -, et ces étreintes dans lesquelles ils se perdent avec délice.

Le réveil des deux amoureux commence par de tendres baisers, de doux gestes d'affection et des mots d'amour murmurés contre leurs lèvres.

Mais rapidement, leurs pensées jusque-là encore embrumées de sommeil se retrouvent électrisées par des envies bien plus primaires. Le haut de pyjama d'Adrien vole à travers la pièce, presque aussitôt suivi par celui de Marinette, et la température de la pièce subit soudainement une hausse qui n'a _strictement_ rien à voir avec le lever du jour et le beau temps extérieur.

Allongée sous Adrien, Marinette passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux d'or pour mieux l'embrasser encore et encore. Jamais, elle en est sûre, elle ne se passera de ces étreintes avec lui. Elle s'enivre de son odeur, du goût de ses lèvres sous les siennes, de la sensation de sa peau chaude, si _chaude_ contre son corps.

Rien ici n'est nouveau pour elle – du moins, pas pour l'instant -, mais ses sens réagissent avec tout autant d'intensité que si elle tenait Adrien dans ses bras pour la première fois. Ils la submergent, l'enveloppent, au point d'éclipser tout ce qui n'est pas cet homme qu'elle aime plus que tout au monde.

Elle ne sent, ne touche, n'entend plus _que_ lui.

Rien d'autre n'existe sur Terre.

Perdu dans le même océan de sensations que Marinette, Adrien répond aux attentions de sa compagne par des baisers enthousiastes, des murmures haletants, des caresses brûlantes. Il tente, par mille mots et tout autant de gestes, de lui faire comprendre combien il l'aime.

Combien il l'admire.

Combien il la _désire_.

« Oh, Adrien… », laisse échapper Marinette dans un soupir voluptueux, alors que les lèvres et mains du jeune homme explorent chaque centimètre carré de son torse.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle glisse fiévreusement ses doigts sous l'élastique du short qui sépare encore son coéquipier d'une nudité totale. Ses mains s'attardent sur le haut de ses fesses, puis reviennent jouer avec le bord du tissu. Elles s'y agrippent dans un geste presque compulsif, alors que la langue d'Adrien continue de chasser sa conscience un peu plus loin encore, puis commence à tirer légèrement vers le bas.

Adrien ne laisse pas échapper une parole – pas une parole _intelligible_ , en tout cas -, mais peu importe. Le jeune homme met tout en œuvre pour faire comprendre à Marinette que oui, _oui_ , il est plus que d'accord pour qu'elle poursuive son geste.

Ses paumes se détachent de sa poitrine pour venir se plaquer derrière sa nuque, ses lèvres emprisonnent les siennes dans un long et profond baiser, tandis que son corps ondule instinctivement en un langoureux mouvement de bassin qui ravive en Marinette des incendies qu'elle désespère de pouvoir éteindre.

Et de pouvoir éteindre _vite_.

Le souffle brûlant et la respiration haletante, Marinette laisse échapper un gémissement incontrôlable. Ses doigts se crispent de plus belle autour de l'élastique du bas de pyjama d'Adrien, puis reprennent fébrilement leur progression.

Elle fait descendre le short de son coéquipier le long de ses hanches, puis plus bas, et plus bas encore.

Avant-bras posés à plat contre le matelas, Adrien se soulève légèrement pour faciliter la tâche à Marinette. Le pouls de cette dernière s'affole un peu plus à chaque centimètre, comme une machine qui s'emballe sans plus pouvoir ralentir. Le cœur d'Adrien n'est pas en reste, battant si puissamment que la jeune femme peut le sentir résonner jusqu'au plus profond de son torse.

Rapidement, le short arrive aussi bas sur les jambes d'Adrien que les bras de Marinette puissent le permettre.

Et alors que les mains tremblantes du jeune mannequin viennent prendre le relai des siennes pour l'aider à finir de se débarrasser de cette encombrante pièce de tissu, une alarme résonne soudain dans les airs.

Une alerte akuma.

Le Papillon.

Une fois de plus.

Prenant appuis sur ses paumes, Adrien se lève avec un soupir exaspéré. Il achève de glisser son bas de pyjama le long de ses chevilles, l'envoie valser à travers la pièce d'un geste brusque et se dirige d'un pas vif vers son armoire pour passer des vêtements.

Trop contrariée pour admirer pleinement la nudité de son compagnon, Marinette laisse retomber sa tête en arrière dans un grognement sourd.

(Non pas qu'elle n'apprécie pas la vue, bien au contraire.

Mais cela ne fait que rendre la situation terriblement plus _frustrante_.)

« Rahh, ce Papillon », grommelle-t-elle en se passant une main irritée sur le visage. « Plus le temps passe, plus je le déteste. »

La jeune femme se lève à son tour et s'approche de la penderie dans laquelle ont également finies par être logées toutes ses affaires. Alors qu'elle arrive aux côtés d'Adrien, ce dernier se penche vers elle pour déposer un léger baiser sur sa tempe.

« Allez, on ne devrait pas en avoir pour très long. Je ne donne pas cinq minutes à ce vilain avant de s'écraser platement devant nous », lance-t-il dans une vaillante tentative d'alléger l'atmosphère. « Et ensuite », ajoute-t-il avec un clin d'œil lourd de sous-entendus, « on pourra reprendre _exactement_ là où on en était. »

Un sourire amusé aux lèvres et un joli rose aux joues, Marinette lève la main vers son coéquipier et, du doigt, lui donne une légère tape sur le bout du nez.

« J'y compte bien, chaton », réplique-t-elle sans se démonter le moins du monde. « J'y compte bien. »


	32. Chapter 32

Le visage sombre, Chat Noir promène un regard désabusé sur la scène chaotique qui lui fait face.

Ses nombreuses années à œuvrer en tant que héros lui ont permis de se faire une idée assez précise des affrontements qui lui déplaisent le plus. Ainsi, par exemple, il préfère largement éviter d'avoir à se battre sur les rives de la Seine.

(Non pas à cause les relations légendairement difficiles entre l'eau et de l'animal qui lui sert d'alter-ego. En ce qui le concerne, il a toujours aimé barbotter. Mais de là à risquer de tomber dans la Seine, nettement plus polluée que toutes les piscines et baignoires qu'il a pu fréquenter dans sa vie ?

Là, non. Définitivement non.)

Dans un tout autre genre, largement pire à ses yeux, Chat Noir déteste plus que tout avoir à affronter des enfants. La simple idée que le Papillon puisse s'en prendre à des êtres aussi jeunes et vulnérables le révulse, et le fait de devoir être celui qui devra lutter contre eux lui soulève à chaque fois le cœur.

Alors, en cet instant précis, la perspective de devoir se battre contre un enfant qui a décidé que la Seine serait son terrain de jeu est très, _très_ loin de réjouir Chat Noir.

Les lèvres du héros se tordent en un rictus contrarié alors que le jeune homme observe le spectacle qui se déroule sous ses yeux. Au milieu du fleuve flotte un immense amas d'objet agglomérés en une île de pirates artificielle, depuis laquelle un (trop) jeune vilain hurle sa colère contre le monde des adultes.

Debout aux côtés de Chat Noir, la Guêpe assiste à la scène avec un mélange évident de surprise et de répulsion.

« Ce n'est qu'un gamin… », murmure-t-elle d'une voix incrédule. « Il doit avoir quel âge ? 8 ans ? 9 ans ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça », réplique amèrement Chat Noir. « Je _déteste_ quand le Papillon s'en prend à des enfants », ajoute-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

« Tu n'es pas le seul, chaton », approuve Ladybug en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Doigts crispés autour de son yo-yo, la jeune femme laisse à son tour son regard errer sur le fleuve, sur cette île faite de bric et de broc, et sur ce garçon visiblement guère plus âgé qu'un élève de primaire qu'elle va devoir combattre à son cœur défendant.

« Bon, on n'a pas vraiment le choix », lâche-t-elle dans un lourd soupir. « Allons-y. »

* * *

A peine l'affrontement commence-t-il que déjà, la situation se complique pour les héros. Si ces derniers rechignent en effet à utiliser toutes leurs forces pour se battre contre un enfant, leur adversaire ne s'embarrasse en revanche pas du moindre scrupule.

Réfugié au centre de son île aux allures de forteresse de pirate, le vilain se défend bec et ongle contre chaque tentative d'intrusion de ses ennemis. Que ce soient les palmiers de tôles et de carton, la plage en bouteilles de plastique ou les canons dont il a doté la citadelle improvisée qui trône au centre de son fief, tout, absolument _tout_ lui sert d'arme pour repousser ses assaillants.

Pas un des héros n'arrive à contrer ce système de défense particulièrement efficace.

Quand ce n'est pas Chat Noir qui se prend un violent coup de pseudo-tronc d'arbre en plein estomac, c'est la Guêpe qui manque de disparaître dans des sables mouvants faits de bouchons multicolores.

Quand ce n'est pas Ladybug qui manque de finir suspendue par une liane faite de tuyaux d'arrosage (et ce, à peine _deux_ secondes après avoir mis les pieds sur l'île), c'est tout leur petit groupe qui se voit contraint de battre en retraite devant de violentes rafales de boulets de canon.

Alors que les héros se retirent prudemment sur l'une des berges de la Seine, une silhouette orange atterrit souplement aux côtés du vilain.

« Génial », grommelle Ladybug en jetant un regard assassin à la nouvelle venue. « Il ne manquait plus qu'elle. »

Volpina est trop loin pour entendre la jeune héroïne, mais visiblement, pas pour manquer l'expression exaspérée qui traverse son visage.

Manifestement satisfaite de son effet, la super-vilaine toise son ennemie d'un air hautain, les mains fièrement posées sur les hanches et un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Puis, après un dernier coup d'œil provocateur, Volpina se détourne de Ladybug et reporte son attention sur son coéquipier du jour.

« Bon, assez joué », lui lance-t-elle sans autre forme de préambule. « Nous devons récupérer leurs miraculous au plus vite. Bombarde ce quai ! », conclut-elle en désignant d'un large geste de la main la rive sur laquelle se trouvent encore les trois héros.

« Tu n'as pas à me donner des ordres », rétorque le garçon de sa voix fluette. « Je fais ce que je veux ! »

Les yeux de Volpina s'écarquillent de surprise alors qu'elle fixe le vilain avec incrédulité.

« Q-Quoi ? », bafouille-t-elle, les joues rouges de colère. « Espèce de petit… »

« Personne ne me dit ce que je dois faire ! », réplique son interlocuteur en pinçant les lèvres en une moue obstinée.

Pris de court par la tournure des évènements, Chat Noir et Ladybug échangent un regard confus.

« Et bien, au moins il n'y a pas qu'à nous qu'il casse les pieds », fait remarquer le jeune homme avec un faible sourire.

« Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer qu'ils finiront par se battre entre eux », soupire Ladybug en levant dramatiquement les yeux au ciel. « Ça nous fera des vacances. »

* * *

Malheureusement pour eux, Chat Noir, Ladybug et la Guêpe n'ont guère le loisir de profiter de cet embryon de discorde.

À peine quelques instants et un monologue apparent du jeune garçon plus tard – monologue qui, à n'en pas douter, ne cache rien d'autre qu'une sévère remontrance du Papillon -, les deux super-vilains finissent par trouver un terrain d'entente.

Et hélas, cette collaboration est peut-être certes forcée, mais elle n'en reste pas moins efficace.

L'île et les pièges qui posaient déjà tant de difficultés aux trois héros se retrouve transformée en un labyrinthe où les chausse-trapes on ne peut plus réels côtoient de parfaites illusions, et dans lequel réussir à progresser sans embûches relève clairement de l'impossible. Entre le jeune vilain qui les attaque à distance, le terrain qui se rebelle contre eux et Volpina qui se fait un plaisir d'entretenir le chaos ambiant, les protecteurs de Paris ne savent plus où donner de la tête.

Les mâchoires serrées de concentration, Ladybug enroule son yo-yo autour de la cheminée d'un immeuble situé sur la berge opposée et s'élance dans le vide. Le vent souffle sur son visage alors qu'elle franchit à toute vitesse l'espace qui la sépare de l'île créée de toutes pièces par le vilain.

La jeune femme garde les yeux rivés sur son objectif alors que son cerveau calcule avec une précision millimétrée la distance qui lui reste à parcourir.

Encore trois mètres.

Deux mètres.

Un mètre.

Ladybug libère son yo-yo d'un geste sec et plie légèrement les genoux pour mieux anticiper le choc à venir. À peine ses pieds ont-ils touché le sol – enfin, l'amas de débris qui fait _office_ de sol – que la jeune femme se remet aussitôt en garde, le regard alerte et le corps tendu comme la corde d'un arc.

Entre les pièges, les illusions et les vilains, le danger peut venir de n'importe où.

Elle le sait.

Alors, hors de question de relâcher son attention.

Tous ses sens en éveil, Ladybug esquisse un pas prudent en direction du centre de l'île. L'endroit n'est pas immense, mais truffé de tant de traquenards potentiels qu'elle préfère ne pas se précipiter. Elle écarte d'un coup de pied agacé un nouveau tuyau d'arrosage qui tente (encore une fois) de s'enrouler autour de sa cheville, jette un coup d'œil suspicieux à un faux rocher fait de tôles et pièces de moteur et contourne doucement un arbre au design enfantin.

Profitant des attaques que ses coéquipiers poursuivent depuis la rive, Ladybug courbe l'échine dans l'espoir de se faire aussi discrète que possible et poursuit doucement sa progression.

Le fortin dans lequel s'est réfugié son adversaire apparaît sous ses yeux. Proche, si proche que la victoire commence à lui sembler littéralement à portée de main.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre et l'esprit en alerte, Ladybug scanne vivement les alentours du regard.

C'est sa chance.

Elle doit agir _maintenant_.

Mais à peine une fraction de seconde plus tard, la jeune femme voit une gigantesque plaque de métal s'ouvrir dans la structure du fort et laisser apparaître la bouche hideuse d'une cheminée de bateau reconvertie en canon.

Canon pointé droit sur _elle_.

Négligemment accoudée à cette pièce d'artillerie, Volpina la toise avec un petit sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

« Oh, Ladybug. Comme c'est gentil de venir nous rendre une petite visite », lui lance-t-elle d'une voix suave, que la lueur mauvaise qui brille dans son regard ne fait que rendre plus inquiétante. « Je te dirais bien qu'on n'avait rien prévu pour toi, mais ça serait mentir. Et je sais que tu détestes les menteurs… », conclut-elle avec une moue moqueuse.

Un frisson d'appréhension traverse l'échine de Ladybug alors que Volpina lève théâtralement la main dans les airs.

« Maintenant ! », s'exclame la super-vilaine en abattant le bras vers son ennemie.

Une salve de boulets de canon jaillit aussitôt du fort pour venir pilonner la position de l'héroïne.

Heureusement pour elle, Ladybug peut compter sur ses réflexes surhumains.

Elle bondit en arrière avant même que le moindre projectile ne la touche.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Trois fois.

Puis encore et encore, alors que le jeune super-vilain poursuit inlassablement son attaque et que Volpina s'élance à son tour sur le champ de bataille.

Il ne faut qu'une fraction de seconde à Ladybug pour prendre toute la mesure de la dangerosité de la situation. Peu importe sa fierté d'héroïne et le goût amer que cette débandade lui laisse sur la langue. Si elle reste ici, le risque de se faire avoir par ses ennemis est bien trop grand.

Alors, n'écoutant que son bon sens, la jeune femme lance son yo-yo dans les airs et bat rapidement en retraite.

Alors que Ladybug regagne précipitamment la sécurité des berges, Chat Noir et la Guêpe se lancent à leur tour à l'assaut. Leur stratégie est simple mais, ils l'espèrent, efficace : attaquer chacun de part et d'autre de l'île pour prendre leurs adversaires en tenaille.

Alors que la Guêpe gagne la rive opposée, Chat Noir se prépare à l'action. Il se ramasse un bref instant sur lui-même avant de détendre brusquement les jambes, franchissant les eaux du fleuve d'un bond impressionnant.

Mais à l'instant précis où ses semelles effleurent le sol de bouteilles et de boîtes en plastique, une portion entière de l'île se dissipe dans un nuage de fumée orange.

Et ce, y compris la plage sur laquelle il comptait poser le pied.

Chat Noir laisse échapper un glapissement de surprise avant d'atterrir dans la Seine avec un « _plouf !_ » magistral.

Le jeune homme a tout juste le temps de s'alarmer de sa potentielle disparition précoce par noyade qu'un filin fend les airs dans un sifflement sourd et vient s'enrouler solidement autour de son poignet.

Depuis la berge, Ladybug tire de toutes ses forces sur le câble du yo-yo qu'elle vient tout juste d'envoyer vers son coéquipier. Ses muscles se contractent sous sa peau, son visage se crispe sous l'effort, mais à peine une seconde plus tard, elle ramène le jeune homme en sécurité à ses côtés.

Chat Noir touche lourdement terre et se penche aussitôt en avant, dos courbé et mains sur les genoux.

Toussant et crachotant, il reste un instant incapable d'articuler la moindre parole.

« Yeurk, j'ai bu la tasse ! », grimace-t-il finalement, sans réussir à retenir un profond haut-le-cœur.

Le jeune homme se redresse finalement et s'essuie vigoureusement la bouche du dos de la main, une moue dégoutée sur le visage.

« Je _déteste_ tomber dans la Seine », peste-t-il en jetant un regard écœuré aux eaux troubles qui s'écoulent un peu plus bas. « Merci pour le repêchage, ma Lady. »

Ladybug a à peine le temps de lui répondre que soudainement, c'est au tour de la Guêpe d'atterrir brutalement à leurs côtés. Catapultée par un palmier de carton contrôlé par le vilain, la jeune femme laisse échapper un cri de douleur alors que ses fesses heurtent violement le sol.

« Aouch ! », s'exclame-t-elle bruyamment.

Après s'être rapidement inquiétée de la santé de ses coéquipiers, Ladybug porte de nouveau son attention sur l'île qui flotte toujours devant elle, telle un monument à la gloire de leurs échecs.

« Et bien », soupire-t-elle lourdement, « je sens que ça va être pénible. »

* * *

Les minutes et les assauts défilent sans que les trois héros ne réussissent à trouver une solution pour neutraliser leurs ennemis une bonne fois pour toutes. Plus d'une fois, Chat Noir et Ladybug se surprennent à maudire cette forteresse improvisée qui sert de repaire à la victime du Papillon et qui complique tant leur mission du jour.

Lutter contre deux super-vilains est déjà loin d'être une tâche facile en soit.

Mais lutter contre deux super-vilains qui disposent d'un terrain particulièrement avantageux pour eux _et_ d'un abri équipé d'un véritable arsenal de défense ? Cela semble presque impossible.

En dépit leurs années d'expérience, Chat Noir et Ladybug n'ont guère l'habitude de lutter contre des adversaires ainsi retranchés. Ils ont beau tenter de mettre en place des approches inédites, d'utiliser de nouvelles stratégies ou de faire appel à des trésors d'imagination pour essayer de contrer la résistance farouche de leurs ennemis, rien à faire. Volpina et son allié réussissent à les contrer systématiquement.

Encore, encore et encore.

Chaque échec ne rend l'impuissance des trois héros que plus rageante encore et leur fait se demander s'ils arriveront à vaincre leurs ennemis sans y passer la journée _entière_.

« Rahhhh, ils ne peuvent pas sortir un peu de leur fichue île ? », fulmine Chat Noir en regagnant la berge après une nouvelle tentative infructueuse. « À ce rythme, on en a encore pour des heures. »

Le jeune homme laisse échapper un lourd soupir, regrettant pour ce qui lui semble être la millième fois que le Papillon ait choisi _ce_ jour et _ce_ moment précis pour se manifester. En ce qui le concerne, s'il avait pu s'offrir le luxe de choisir, il aurait très, _très_ largement préféré poursuivre ce qu'il avait commencé avec Marinette plutôt que se retrouver empêtré dans un combat interminable.

Pour le jeune homme, la situation est d'autant plus frustrante que le costume de Ladybug ne dissimule que peu de choses de l'harmonieux dessin de ses courbes, et que les brefs contacts que leur impose parfois le feu du combat alimentent un peu plus à chaque fois son désir de la toucher encore et encore.

Il veut sentir le corps nu de Marinette contre le sien. Ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'odeur enivrante de sa peau, et son souffle chaud et haletant qui caresse le creux de son cou alors que ses doigts courent sur elle sans la moindre pudeur.

Il _la_ veut, comme il n'a jamais désiré personne au monde.

Les souvenirs encore fraîchement imprimés dans sa mémoire de la douceur du corps de Marinette sous ses mains et de ses soupirs voluptueux ne font que rendre les choses plus dures encore.

(Et ce, y compris au sens littéral du terme.)

(Maudites hormones.)

Finalement, ce n'est qu'après un peu glorieux total de seize assauts infructueux, un Lucky Charm invoqué en vain et sept bains involontaires dans la Seine (quatre pour Chat Noir, deux pour Ladybug, un pour la Guêpe et absolument _aucun_ pour leurs ennemis) que les héros arrivent enfin à bout de leurs adversaires.

Improvisant une fronde géante avec des tuyaux d'arrosages, une serviette de plage rouge et noire et une boule de cire géante, Ladybug et la Guêpe offrent à Chat Noir une diversion parfaite. À peine une fraction de seconde plus tard, un Cataclysme très opportunément placé sur le repaire de leur adversaire permet aux trois héros de renverser enfin la situation.

Ce n'est ensuite plus qu'une question de minutes avant que les protecteurs de Paris ne remportent cette victoire si chèrement disputée et que Ladybug ne purifie enfin cet akuma qui leur a posé tant de problèmes.

À la maigre satisfaction d'avoir neutralisé un énième nouveau super vilain s'ajoute malheureusement la déception de voir Volpina réussir à s'enfuir une fois de plus. Mais Chat Noir et Ladybug refusent de s'attarder plus longtemps sur ce semi-échec. La longue et pénible bataille qui les a monopolisés toute la matinée est enfin terminée.

Pour l'instant, ils n'en demandent pas plus.

* * *

Une vive lueur rose se reflète sur les murs du salon d'Adrien tandis que Marinette se détransforme au milieu de la pièce.

Alors que Chat Noir l'imite à son tour, la jeune femme se passe machinalement les mains le long des bras. Ses ongles effleurent délicatement sa peau à chaque aller-retour, avant que ses doigts ne se portent mécaniquement à ses joues et à son cuir chevelu pour reproduire ces mêmes gestes. Son Lucky Charm a beau avoir effacé toute trace du combat et son costume a beau l'avoir gardée majoritairement au sec, elle n'arrive pas à se débarrasser de la sensation d'avoir ramené avec elle une véritable colonie de microbes suite à ses plongeons successifs dans la Seine.

Le simple souvenir des eaux troubles et malodorantes qui se referment autour d'elle lui donne envie de récurer son épiderme jusqu'à s'en écorcher la peau.

« Beuh, je crois que je vais aller me laver quinze fois les dents », bougonne Adrien, visiblement tout aussi marqué qu'elle par ces baignades dont ils se seraient tous les deux volontiers passé.

« De mon côté je vais plutôt prendre une bonne douche », réplique Marinette en se passant une nouvelle fois une main écœurée dans les cheveux.

Une douche, ou deux, ou trois.

Autant qu'il le faudra pour se débarrasser de cette sensation de crasse qui lui colle à la peau.

« Oh, bonne idée », approuve Adrien avec un bref hochement de tête.

« Tu veux venir ? », lui lance aussitôt sa coéquipière.

Les yeux écarquillés de surprise d'Adrien se rivent aussitôt au regard tout aussi abasourdi de Marinette.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savent qui est le plus surpris des deux.

Adrien, pour cette offre qu'il n'avait guère anticipée, ou Marinette, qui ne s'attendait pas plus que lui à s'entendre prononcer de pareilles paroles.

Légèrement mortifiée, la jeune femme se mord machinalement la langue. Non pas qu'elle regrette cette proposition spontanée, dont la simple idée lui réchauffe déjà délicieusement le bas-ventre et fait bondir son cœur d'anticipation.

Non, ce qui l'ennuie, c'est juste qu'elle n'aurait pas été contre le fait de _réfléchir_ avant de dire quoi que ce soit.

Mais manifestement, depuis le collège, sa bouche n'a pas complètement perdu l'habitude de négliger de consulter d'abord son cerveau avant de parler à Adrien.

Revenant quant à lui rapidement de sa surprise, Adrien jette un regard incisif à Marinette.

« Venir avec toi… sous la douche ? », articule-t-il soigneusement.

« Oui ? », confirme Marinette, sans réussir à s'empêcher de rougir quelque peu.

Mais si la température de ses joues lui semble légèrement, ce n'est rien en comparaison de la brusque décharge de chaleur qui traverse son corps devant le large sourire qui éclaire les traits d'Adrien.

Le jeune homme s'approche d'elle avec une démarche féline, faisant accélérer son pouls à chaque nouveau pas. Arrivé à son niveau, il passe ses bras autour de sa taille et l'attire contre lui.

« Je dois admettre que j'aime beaucoup l'idée », lui murmure-t-il dans un ronronnement séducteur.

Un sourire similaire à celui de son compagnon sur le visage, Marinette glisse ses mains dans les poches arrière du jeune homme et appuie légèrement, pressant ses hanches contre les siennes. Elle se dresse sur la pointe des pieds, lèvres entrouvertes pour sceller leur accord d'un langoureux baiser, quand une voix geignarde interrompt soudain son élan.

« Adriennnnnnn », gémit Plagg en voletant vers les deux amoureux. « Je ne trouve pas le camembert… »

« Plagg », réplique Adrien dans un grognement irrité, « ce n'est pas vraiment le moment. »

Mais manifestement parfaitement hermétique à la réaction de son partenaire, à l'atmosphère ambiante et à tout ce qui n'est pas son estomac, le kwami reprend ses jérémiades de plus belle.

« Mais j'ai FAIM », se lamente-t-il d'une voix larmoyante. « J'ai faim, et mes réserves de camembert sont toutes vides. Je croyais que tu en avais racheté ? »

« J'en _ai_ racheté », confirme Adrien en levant les yeux au ciel. « Tu as vérifié le frigo ? »

« Tragiquement vide », rétorque dramatiquement Plagg. « Et j'ai de plus en plus FAIM. »

Détachant son attention du kwami, Marinette plonge son regard cristallin dans celui d'Adrien.

« Est-ce qu'il y a une chance pour qu'il nous laisse tranquille si on l'ignore ? », lui demande-t-elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Le jeune homme secoue aussitôt la tête d'un air désabusé.

« Aucune », soupire-t-il lourdement.

Plus amusée que contrariée par la situation, Marinette laisse échapper un petit éclat de rire. Elle se dresse une nouvelle fois sur la pointe des pieds pour plaquer un baiser sonore sur la joue de son coéquipier, puis commence à s'éloigner en direction de la salle de bain.

« Je pars devant », lui lance-t-elle par-dessus son épaule. « Rejoins-moi quand tu as fini. »

Adrien ne peut s'empêcher de déglutir péniblement lorsque, au moment de sortir de la pièce, Marinette lui jette une dernière œillade séductrice.

« Je fais vite, ma Lady », lui promet-il avec ferveur.


	33. Chapter 33

Il ne faut qu'une poignée de minutes à Adrien pour mettre la main sur le précieux fromage que Plagg lui réclame avec tant d'ardeur. Son exigeant – et envahissant - kwami enfin satisfait, le jeune homme tourne les talons et se dirige d'un bon pas vers la salle de bain où l'attend Marinette.

À peine Adrien ouvre-t-il la porte qu'il est accueilli par un doux son de clapotis d'eau et par une bouffée d'air humide. Il s'avance dans la pièce à l'atmosphère déjà parfumée par l'odeur familière de son savon, le cœur battant la chamade, et referme doucement derrière lui.

Immobile, le jeune homme laisse son regard courir sur ces lieux qu'il a l'impression de découvrir pour la première fois.

Il remarque deux serviettes propres, pliées près de son lavabo.

Des gouttelettes d'eau qui roulent paresseusement sur la surface de son miroir.

Un tas de vêtements, posés en tas dans un coin de la pièce.

(Ces mêmes vêtements qui, il le sait, couvraient sa coéquipière il y a encore quelques minutes à peine).

Et quand ses yeux se posent enfin sur la silhouette de Marinette, qu'il devine à travers la paroi embuée de la douche, son sang décide tout à coup de prendre deux directions diamétralement opposées. Une – infime - partie vient empourprer ses joues, tandis que le reste part résolument plus au sud pour se concentrer entre ses cuisses.

La gorge du jeune homme lui paraît soudain étrangement sèche en dépit de l'air gorgé d'eau.

« Adrien ? », l'interpelle la voix intriguée de Marinette, le sortant aussitôt de sa torpeur.

« J'arrive, Princesse ! », répond-il précipitamment.

D'un geste fluide, le jeune homme se saisit de son T-shirt et le fait passer par-dessus sa tête, avant de l'envoyer rejoindre le tas de vêtements de Marinette. Le reste de ses affaires suit le même chemin à peine quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'Adrien franchit d'un pas vif l'espace qui le séparait encore de la cabine de douche.

Le pouls du jeune homme s'affole de plus belle alors que ses doigts ouvrent fébrilement la porte.

Et soudain, le temps suspend son cours.

Adrien reste figé sur place, happé par le spectacle qui s'offre à lui. Il ne sait même plus où poser son regard, tant cette silhouette qu'il apprend tout juste à connaître le fascine plus que toute autre chose au monde.

Devant lui se dévoilent des courbes sensuelles qu'il rêve d'épouser de ses paumes.

D'immenses yeux bleus, limpides et envoûtants.

Des joues d'un rouge soutenu.

Des cheveux sombres plaqués contre des épaules laiteuses.

Une peau, pâle et nue, sur laquelle continuent de cascader mille gouttelettes d'eau cristallines.

Arrachant Adrien à sa contemplation, Marinette tend la main vers lui pour l'inviter à la rejoindre. Le jeune homme secoue brièvement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et, un sourire béat aux lèvres, répond machinalement au geste de sa compagne.

Le moment où ses doigts du jeune homme effleurent ceux de Marinette signent la fin de cet étrange instant où le temps s'était arrêté. Les secondes reprennent leur course folle, précipitant les évènements à la vitesse d'un train hors de contrôle.

Il ne faut qu'un pas et un battement de cœur à Adrien pour effacer la distance qui le sépare de sa compagne, et une fraction de seconde encore pour emprisonner la taille de la jeune femme de ses bras et ses lèvres des siennes.

Marinette se raccroche instinctivement aux épaules d'Adrien, autant pour mieux se serrer contre lui que pour garder son équilibre.

Jamais ses genoux ne se sont liquéfiés aussi vite sous elle.

Ce n'est plus du sang qui coule dans ses veines mais des torrents de lave, qui brûlent, brûlent, brûlent jusqu'aux moindres recoins de son être. L'air autour d'elle lui semble atteindre des températures torrides, le corps d'Adrien plaqué contre le sien embrase chaque centimètre carré de sa peau et les baisers ardents du jeune homme achèvent de consumer sa raison.

Tout en Marinette n'est plus que chaleur incandescente, et l'eau qui coule toujours sur elle et marbre à présent son épiderme de plaques rouges n'y est guère pour grand-chose.

L'esprit à mille lieues de tout ce qui n'est pas Adrien, la jeune femme incline la tête pour mieux embrasser le jeune homme avec ferveur. Elle glisse ses doigts dans ses cheveux aux allures d'or liquide, plaque sa main contre sa nuque, presse son corps contre le sien jusqu'à ne plus laisser ne serait-ce qu'un centimètre d'espace libre entre eux. Les soupirs langoureux d'Adrien résonnent comme la plus envoûtantes des musiques à ses oreilles, et l'odeur du savon à l'abricot qui restait encore sur ses doigts et qui se mêle à celle de la peau du jeune homme est définitivement son nouveau parfum préféré.

Jamais, Marinette en est sûre, elle ne se lassera de cette déferlante de sensations étourdissantes.

Et jamais, elle en est sûre aussi, elle ne se lassera des réactions de son compagnon à ses avances.

Car si elle désire Adrien comme elle n'a jamais désiré personne, l'inverse est tout aussi vrai, c'est une évidence.

Par son corps, par ses mots, par ses gestes, son coéquipier n'a de cesses de lui montrer combien elle le fascine.

Marinette se sent belle. Puissante.

Désirée et désirable.

Aimée et amoureuse, comme personne d'autre ne l'est certainement au monde.

Et aussi, curieuse et impatiente d'explorer ces nouveaux aspects de leur relation dont Adrien et elle peuvent _enfin_ profiter en paix.

Poussée par les murmures d'encouragement qu'Adrien ronronne sans discontinuer à son oreille, Marinette laisse ses mains courir de plus belle sur le corps de son compagnon. Ses caresses se font peu à peu plus appuyées, plus intimes, et achèvent de chasser la raison du jeune homme loin de son propre esprit.

Paupières closes pour mieux savourer l'océan de sensations brûlantes dans lequel le plonge sa partenaire, Adrien prend une profonde inspiration pour tenter de réguler un tant soit peu les pulsations affolées de son pouls.

Son cœur bat à s'en arracher de sa poitrine, fort, si fort que tout Paris doit certainement l'entendre résonner.

Mais peu importe.

Certes, son rythme cardiaque est certainement en passe de battre de nouveaux records.

Certes, l'adrénaline qui déferle impétueusement dans ses veines lui fait tourner la tête.

Certes, il doute encore qu'il réussira à sortir de cette étreinte tant attendue sans finir consumé vivant.

Ce ne sont là finalement que d'infimes détails, loin, bien loin de ses priorités du moment.

Seuls comptent Marinette, les courbes harmonieuses de son corps contre le sien, les roulements instinctifs de ses hanches, le chemin brûlant de ses doigts. Rien, absolument _rien_ d'autre n'arrive à accaparer son attention.

Mais pour aussi envoûtants qu'ils soient, les gestes de Marinette sont pour Adrien une douce torture, à la croisée d'un plaisir immense et d'une incommensurable frustration. La chaleur et la tension qui croissent entre ses cuisses atteignent rapidement une telle intensité qu'ils en deviennent presque douloureux.

Le cœur au bord de l'explosion, Adrien laisse échapper des suppliques hachées à l'attention de Marinette, des instructions balbutiées du bord des lèvres pour l'aider à le guider vers la délivrance.

Quoique confus, son message semble heureusement suffisamment clair pour Marinette, qui s'exécute aussitôt.

Ondulant machinalement son corps en réponse aux nouveaux gestes de sa compagne, Adrien plaque ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de la jeune femme et baisse la tête vers elle pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Il n'arrive plus à parler.

N'arriver plus à réfléchir.

Restent juste les doigts de Marinette et cette tension qui monte, encore, encore, encore-

Et soudain, le monde extérieur s'évanouit, chassé par une indescriptible déferlante de plaisir.

Marinette se fige instinctivement lorsqu'Adrien resserre brusquement ses bras autour d'elle et écrase son bassin contre le sien.

Le jeune mannequin reste un instant immobile, les paupières closes et le front posé contre l'épaule de sa compagne. Sa poitrine se soulève et s'abaisse lourdement alors qu'il tente péniblement de reprendre son souffle.

Durant de longues secondes, les deux amoureux restent ainsi sans bouger, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Puis, enfin, Adrien relève la tête et s'écarte légèrement de Marinette. L'une de ses paumes reste posée à plat contre les hanches de la jeune femme, tandis que les doigts de sa main libre se glissent sous son menton. Sans un mot, il se penche vers elle pour capturer ses lèvres en un tendre et profond baiser.

Alors que Marinette noue ses bras autour de son cou pour mieux se serrer contre lui, Adrien ramène sa raison vers de nouvelles priorités. Il fait courir ses mains tremblantes sur le corps de sa compagne, désespérant de lui faire vivre le même instant de félicité que celui qu'elle lui a elle-même offert.

Ses premières caresses sont maladroites, expérimentales, tandis qu'il cherche à déchiffrer dans le comportement de Marinette le moindre signe d'inconfort ou d'approbation.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire », lui confie-t-il dans un souffle.

(Même si, en théorie, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Il a bien une certaine idée de la façon dont conduire les choses.

Mais de là à savoir ce qui plaît _précisément_ à sa Lady ? C'est encore une autre histoire.)

Quelque part au milieu du brouillard de chaleur et de plaisir dans lequel les attentions d'Adrien l'ont emprisonnée, Marinette sent gonfler en elle une nouvelle bouffée d'affection pour son compagnon – une de plus.

Elle l'embrasse tendrement et pose sa main sur la sienne pour guider ses gestes, lui faisant comprendre sans mot dire ce qu'elle attend de lui. Adrien se fie bien volontiers à ces instructions muettes, pour être rapidement récompensé par une pluie de baisers brûlants et de profonds soupirs langoureux qui viennent caresser sa peau.

C'est avec une indéniable fascination – et une certaine fierté – qu'Adrien voit Marinette perdre peu à peu le semblant de maîtrise d'elle-même qui lui restait encore jusque-là.

Les paroles que balbutie péniblement la jeune femme se font de moins en moins cohérentes à chaque nouvelle seconde, ses gestes plus fébriles, son corps plus tremblant. Ses doigts fins et agiles qui courent sur la peau d'Adrien s'envolent fébrilement, se reposent un peu plus loin, se crispent un bref instant, puis recommencent encore, tels une nuée d'oiseaux affolés.

Chaque instant semble la rapprocher un peu plus du point de rupture.

Chaque souffle.

Chaque battement de cœur.

Encore.

Encore.

Et, tout à coup, Marinette se cambre dans un violent frisson.

Sa main se crispe machinalement autour du poignet d'Adrien, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair, tandis qu'un gémissement sourd s'échappe de ses lèvres.

Adrien reste immobile, incapable de détacher ses yeux de sa partenaire. De ses joues impossiblement rouges, de ces longs cils qui viennent caresser ses joues, de ses lèvres sensuellement entrouvertes, du galbe parfait de sa poitrine.

Puis, avant qu'il ait le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, Marinette rouvre finalement les paupières.

Un tendre sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle plonge un regard encore embrumé de plaisir dans le sien. Elle passe ses bras autour de sa taille, pose sa tête contre son épaule et le serre fort, très fort contre elle.

« Je t'aime, Adrien », lui murmure-t-elle amoureusement.

Bercé par un délicieux sentiment de plénitude, Adrien passe à son tour une main possessive autour d'elle et se penche vers elle pour déposer un léger baiser sur le haut de son crâne.

« Je t'aime, Marinette », répond-il dans un souffle.

* * *

L'après-midi qui suit se déroule dans le plus grand des calmes.

Marinette et Adrien passent une large partie de leur temps allongés sur le canapé du jeune homme, lovés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils savourent tranquillement ce tendre instant de complicité, échangeant tour à tour doux baisers, sourires de bonheur incrédule et paroles gorgées d'affections.

Si cela ne tenait qu'à eux, ils passeraient le reste de leur journée – voire de leur semaine – isolés dans cette bulle d'amour et de douceur qu'ils se sont créés.

Malheureusement, ce point est en large partie soumis au bon vouloir du Papillon.

Et hélas pour les deux héros, ce dernier semble être d'humeur particulièrement vindicative par les temps qui courent.

Une attaque a déjà eu lieu plus tôt dans la matinée ? Peu importe. Cela ne l'empêche en rien d'étendre les ailes noires de ses akumas sur la ville dans la soirée, tenant Chat Noir et Ladybug éveillés jusqu'à deux heures du matin.

Puis de récidiver dès l'aube suivante avec un nouveau super-vilain.

Et avec encore un autre, en milieu d'après-midi.

À croire que le Papillon cherche définitivement à ruiner à la fois leurs vies personnelles et leurs cycles de sommeil.

Heureusement pour Marinette et Adrien, l'aide d'Alya s'avère plus que précieuse pour équilibrer les forces en présence. Grâce à elle, ils arrivent à tenir tête à Volpina, aux vilains auxquels cette dernière ne manque jamais de s'allier, et à se sortir sans dommages de chaque bataille.

Mais hélas, pour aussi utile qu'elle soit, la présence d'un troisième super-héros n'est manifestement pas suffisante pour réussir à renverser complètement la situation.

Chat Noir, Ladybug et la Guêpe arrivent certes à mettre leurs adversaires en déroute le temps d'un combat, mais jamais à les mettre suffisamment en difficultés pour pouvoir mettre la main sur le miraculous du Renard. Ni même à les mettre suffisamment en difficultés pour remporter une victoire facile, d'ailleurs.

Dans de telles conditions, difficile pour eux de s'imaginer réussir à vaincre leurs ennemis une bonne fois pour toute.

* * *

Sur l'impulsion de Marinette, le trio de héros se retrouve chez Adrien dès la bataille finie.

« Il faut qu'on trouve un plan », lance la jeune femme en se laissant lourdement tomber sur le canapé, alors que ses coéquipiers s'installent à leur tour. « À ce rythme, on ne réussira jamais à vaincre le Papillon et Volpina ! »

« Je suis d'accord », approuve Adrien avec un grognement dépité. « On n'est visiblement toujours pas assez forts pour les inquiéter réellement. Pas quand on les attaque de front, en tout cas. »

Assise face à ses coéquipiers, Alya fait mécaniquement rouler ses boucles rousses entre ses doigts. Une expression déconfite se dessine sur son visage alors qu'elle lève la tête vers Marinette et Adrien.

« Je suis désolée », soupire-elle en jetant un regard d'excuse aux deux jeunes gens. « J'étais sensée vous aider à arrêter Lila, mais de ce point de vue, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que j'aie servit à grand-chose… »

Alertée par le ton et la nature des paroles de son amie, Marinette braque ses yeux d'un bleu perçant sur elle.

Rien de ce qu'Alya vient de dire ne saurait être plus faux, et hors de question pour elle de lui laisser le temps de s'imprégner de ces pensées défaitistes.

« Mais si ! », proteste-t-elle en se penchant vers Alya pour poser sa main sur la sienne. « Si tu n'avais pas été là, Volpina et le Papillon nous auraient sûrement déjà battus depuis longtemps. On était dans une situation catastrophique avant que tu n'arrives ! »

« Grâce à toi, on peut se battre d'égal à égal contre les super-vilains », renchérit vigoureusement Adrien. « Et maintenant », ajoute-t-il d'un ton résolument optimiste, « il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver comment prendre définitivement le dessus. »

Alors que les traits d'Alya s'éclairent d'un sourire reconnaissant, l'esprit de Marinette se tourne de nouveau vers le Papillon, Volpina, et cette impasse dans laquelle sa mission s'embourbe.

Elle _doit_ trouver quelque chose qui permettrait de faire pencher la balance en leur faveur.

N'importe quoi qui pourrait leur apporter un nouvel avantage. Ou, à défaut, qui pourrait faire perdre à leurs ennemis l'un des atouts dont ils profitaient jusqu'à présent.

Voire les deux à fois.

Et pour ça, Marinette a bien une idée. Une minuscule petite idée, simple et évidente, qui commence à germer sous son crâne et croît un peu plus de seconde en seconde.

« Notre mission serait beaucoup plus simple si on n'était pas handicapés à chaque fois par les pouvoirs de Volpina », lâche-t-elle soudainement, suivant à voix haute le cheminement de ses pensées.

Alors que ses deux coéquipiers lui jettent un coup d'œil incisif, la jeune femme poursuit le fil de ses réflexions.

« Ses illusions sont un réel problème. Elles nous empêchent d'être réellement efficace en combat », continue-t-elle en levant un regard limpide sur ses coéquipiers. « On est forts, mais je doute qu'on soit capable de la vaincre tant qu'elle pourra nous gêner à ce point. Du coup », conclut-elle en se tournant vers Adrien, « je pense que le miraculous de ton père pourrait nous être utile. »

Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillent légèrement de surprise, avant d'être presque aussitôt traversés par une lueur de compréhension.

« Le miraculous qui permet de voir à travers les illusions », lâche-t-il dans un souffle. « Evidement. Mais mon père n'est plus en état de se battre », reprend-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Je sais », confirme Marinette avec un bref hochement de tête. « Et je ne pense pas qu'il puisse nous aider à distance. On a besoin de quelqu'un sur le terrain », confie-t-elle en plongeant tour à tour son regard dans celui d'Adrien et dans celui d'Alya.

Alors qu'un silence perplexe suit cette déclaration, Alya porte machinalement la main au peigne à cheveux habilement dissimulé dans son opulente chevelure.

« Tu… tu voudrais que je devienne la porteuse du miraculous du Paon, au lieu de celui de l'Abeille ? », s'inquiète en jetant un bref coup d'œil à Pollen, perchée sur un meuble voisin.

Manifestement, l'idée de se séparer de sa minuscule (et visiblement précieuse) amie n'est guère pour l'enchanter.

« Je pensais plutôt à un nouveau héros », la rassure Marinette avec un faible sourire.

« Comme ça non seulement on serait débarrassés des mauvais tours de Volpina, mais on aurait aussi un nouvel allié pour essayer de l'arrêter », résume Adrien en claquant des doigts d'un geste approbateur. « Bien vu, ma Lady. »

« Un nouveau héros… », répète pensivement Alya. « Reste à savoir qui… »

Perdu dans ses pensées, Adrien reste muet un instant.

Choisir un autre coéquipier n'est pas une tâche à prendre à la légère. Loin, loin, _très_ loin de là.

Adrien devra pouvoir confier à ce nouveau venu non seulement sa propre vie, mais également celle de celle qu'il aime plus que tout au monde et celle d'une de ses plus proches amies.

Il n'y a que peu de gens au monde à qui se fie à ce point.

Et un nom, un seul, éclipse tous autre candidat possible dans son esprit.

« En ce qui me concerne, je ne vois personne d'autre que Nino », annonce-t-il finalement, rompant le silence qui s'est installé dans la pièce.

Alya et Marinette se tournent aussitôt vers lui, toute leur attention soudainement focalisée sur ses paroles.

« Je ne dis pas ça juste parce que c'est mon meilleur ami », poursuit Adrien, avant de se reprendre aussitôt. « Enfin, si », se corrige-t-il en se passant mécaniquement la main dans les cheveux, « le fait que ce soit mon meilleur ami joue forcément. Je sais que je peux lui faire confiance, quoi qu'il arrive. Et je le connais. Je sais qu'il est courageux, bienveillant, loyal… Il a tout du héros idéal », conclut-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de ses coéquipières.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui dirais le contraire », approuve Alya avec un faible sourire.

« Je pensais aussi à lui », confie Marinette dans un souffle. « Mais… »

S'interrompant brusquement, la jeune femme se mord machinalement la lèvre inférieure et jette un coup d'œil furtif à Alya.

Adrien n'a aucun mal à suivre les pensées de sa compagne. Il laisse échapper un profond soupir alors qu'un poids immense lui semble s'ajouter à tous ceux qui pèsent déjà sur ses épaules.

« Mais si on l'implique, il sera en danger », conclut-il sombrement.

Un silence tendu s'installe dans la pièce, lourd de menaces bien trop facilement imaginables et de scénarios catastrophiques qu'aucun des jeunes gens n'ose évoquer à voix haute. Tous ne sont que trop bien placés pour connaître les risques et les sacrifices qu'implique une vie de super-héros et bien qu'elle leur paraisse être la meilleure solution, l'idée de placer un de leurs proches dans une pareille position leur laisse un goût amer sur la langue.

Le regard perdu dans le vide, les trois amis pèsent longuement le pour et le contre de ce choix crucial auquel ils se trouvent confrontés.

« Je ne peux pas dire que l'idée que Nino risque sa vie me plaise », reprend finalement Alya en se passant une main lasse sur le visage. « Si jamais il devait lui arriver quoi que ce soit... »

La voix de la jeune femme vacille, lui faisant marquer une brève pause.

Sous les regards inquiets de Marinette et d'Adrien, Alya ferme un instant les paupières et prend une profonde inspiration. Puis, toute maîtrise d'elle-même retrouvée, elle rouvre les yeux et reporte son attention sur ses amis.

« Mais pour être parfaitement honnête », reprend-elle d'un ton plus ferme, « c'est aussi à lui que j'ai pensé en premier. Je ne vois personne à qui je pourrais me fier plus qu'à lui. »

La jeune femme pousse un nouveau soupir, visiblement encore troublée par la tournure des évènements.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de prendre la décision », annonce-t-elle enfin à ses amis. « Je suis d'accord pour qu'on propose à Nino de nous rejoindre, mais ça sera à lui de choisir ce qu'il décide de faire ou non. »

« Je ne voyais pas les choses autrement », la rassure Marinette en posant de nouveau sa main sur la sienne.

Adrien laisse passer quelques instants pour laisser à Alya le temps de reprendre pleinement ses esprits – et de se laisser, à lui, l'idée de bouleverser bientôt la vie de son meilleur ami pour toujours.

Au bout d'un moment, il reprend finalement la parole.

« Avant toute chose, je vous propose qu'on pose la question à mon père », leur suggère-t-il sans détours. « Et à Maître Fu », ajoute-t-il après un bref instant de réflexion. « S'ils refusent de nous confier le miraculous du Paon ou n'importe quel autre miraculous, ça règlera la question. »

Marinette échange un bref regard avec Alya, puis hoche la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Ok », approuve-t-elle sans hésiter. « On fait comme ça. »


	34. Chapter 34

Après une brève concertation, les trois héros se mettent d'accord sur la marche à suivre. Ils décident conjointement que, dans un premier temps, seul Adrien ira tenter de convaincre son père de leur confier son précieux miraculous.

Gabriel Agreste n'est en effet guère du genre à se laisser dicter sa conduite, encore moins lorsqu'on tente de l'intimider. Hors de question pour eux de risquer de le mettre sur la défensive en allant directement le confronter tous ensemble.

(Ou du moins, pas tant que cela ne s'avère pas nécessaire.)

Ne souhaitant pas retarder ses amis plus que nécessaire, Alya se met ensuite sur le départ. Elle fait promettre à Marinette et Adrien de la tenir rapidement au courant de la tournure des évènements, les salue une dernière fois, puis quitte finalement l'appartement.

Une fois la jeune femme partie, Adrien se dirige vers la baie vitrée du salon pour se transformer.

« Attend, je viens avec toi », lui lance Marinette en s'emparant de son sac. « Pendant que tu discuteras avec ton père, j'en profiterais pour dire bonjour à mes parents. Et comme ça », ajoute-t-elle avec un clin d'œil complice, « je ne serais pas loin si tu as besoin de moi. »

« Ça marche », approuve Adrien avec un immense sourire. « Plagg », poursuit-il à l'attention de son kwami, « transforme-moi ! »

* * *

Il ne faut que quelques minutes aux deux héros pour gagner l'immense demeure familiale des Agreste et pour se faufiler par la fenêtre de l'ancienne chambre d'Adrien. Ils se détransforment immédiatement et quittent la pièce à la recherche de leurs parents respectifs.

À peine arrivent-ils dans le hall d'entrée qu'ils tombent sur Maître Fu et Sabine, qui discutent avec animation.

« Marinette ! Adrien ! », s'exclame joyeusement le vieil homme en les apercevant. « Quelle bonne surprise ! »

« Ma chérie ! », s'écrie à son tour Sabine, tout en se précipitant vers sa fille pour la serrer de toutes ses forces dans ses bras.

Les deux femmes restent enlacées quelques secondes, savourant leurs retrouvailles. Quand Sabine s'écarte finalement de Marinette, elle se tourne aussitôt vers Adrien pour l'étreindre à son tour. Surpris, le jeune homme se fige un bref instant avant d'imiter enfin le geste de la mère de sa compagne.

Ces effusions terminées, les deux héros saluent ensuite Maître Fu, avant de se mettre à bavarder cordialement avec leurs interlocuteurs.

« Alors », se renseigne Marinette en se tournant vers sa mère, « comment ça va ? La cohabitation se passe bien ? »

« Très bien », lui affirme Sabine en souriant largement. « Nous avons été accueillis parfaitement. Je ne te cache pas que nous n'avons quasiment pas vu ton père depuis que nous nous sommes installés ici », précise-t-elle à l'attention d'Adrien, « mais tous les membres de son personnel ont étés absolument adorables avec nous. »

Le jeune homme se passe machinalement la main derrière la nuque, guère à l'aise à la mention de l'asociabilité notoire de son célèbre géniteur et à l'idée que ce dernier ait fait preuve de sa froideur habituelle envers les parents de Marinette.

« Je ne peux pas dire que ça me surprenne beaucoup », avoue-t-il avec un faible sourire d'excuse. « Je suis désolé. Père a toujours été quelqu'un d'assez distant. Il a toujours fait en sorte que je ne manque de rien, mais… »

Renonçant à s'étendre plus longtemps sur son enfance solitaire, le héros hausse les épaules d'un geste évasif.

Sans perdre une seconde, Sabine s'approche de lui.

« En ce qui nous concerne, il n'y a aucun problème », le rassure-t-elle en posant une main affectueuse sur son bras. « Ton père nous a été d'une aide inestimable. Grâce à lui, nous sommes en sécurité et vous, vous avez un souci de moins. Tom et moi lui sommes tous les deux infiniment reconnaissants pour ça », conclut-elle d'un ton qui ne laisse pas planer le moindre doute.

Alors qu'Adrien se fend d'un sourire reconnaissant, Marinette jette un regard préoccupé à sa mère.

« Et du coup, ça va pour Papa et toi ? », s'inquiète-t-elle, incapable de rester plus longtemps sans se soucier de nouveau des conditions d'hébergement de sa famille. « Les journées ne sont pas trop longues ? »

C'est plus fort qu'elle. Peu importe combien son entourage lui dit et lui répète que rien de tout ceci n'est de sa faute, la culpabilité la ronge un peu plus à chaque fois qu'elle songe à la situation difficile dans laquelle elle a précipité ses parents.

Elle leur a menti des années durant. Elle les a inquiétés. Elle les a mis en danger.

Et à présent, ils ont beau être en sureté, ils n'en restent pas moins prisonniers de la demeure des Agreste aussi sûrement que si elle les avait elle-même emprisonnés dans une cage.

Une cage dorée, certes, mais une cage quand même.

« Oh, ne t'en fait pas pour nous », réplique Sabine en laissant échapper un petit rire. « On a largement de quoi s'occuper ici. »

Alors qu'Adrien et Marinette lui jettent un regard interrogateur, Sabine poursuit ses explications.

« Tu connais ton père, il est incapable de rester sans rien faire », poursuit-elle avec un clin d'œil malicieux à l'attention de sa fille. « Il a proposé ses services au chef personnel de monsieur Agreste à peine deux heures après notre installation. Et ça lui plaît, de travailler en cuisine », conclut-elle joyeusement. « Ça l'occupe bien. »

« Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment », approuve Marinette en souriant faiblement. « Et toi ? Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop pendant ce temps ? »

« J'essaye de donner un petit coup de main à Maître Fu et Nathalie », répond Sabine d'un ton détaché. « Ce n'est pas grand-chose, bien sûr », ajoute-t-elle en agitant légèrement la main dans les airs, « mais ça m'évite de me sentir complètement inutile. »

« Oh, voyons, Sabine, vous êtes trop modeste », intervient joyeusement le vieil homme. « Vous nous avez peut-être fait gagner un temps précieux. »

Adrien et Marinette braquent aussitôt sur Sabine des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« Comment ça ? », s'exclament-ils d'une même voix.

Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, la mère de Marinette se tourne vers sa fille.

« Et bien, je ne pense pas te l'avoir déjà dit, mais l'une de mes arrière-grand-mères était originaire du Tibet », explique-t-elle posément. « Elle vivait chez ma grand-mère quand j'étais petite et elle ne parlait pas la même langue que nous. Quand Maître Fu a appris ça, il a insisté pour que je jette un œil au livre sacré. »

« Et tu as réussi à le déchiffrer ? », laisse échapper Marinette dans un hoquet de stupeur, alors qu'un soudain frisson d'excitation traverse l'échine d'Adrien.

Les mystères du livre sacré seraient-ils enfin à leur portée ? Et avec eux la possibilité de, peut-être, découvrir de nouveaux pouvoirs qui leur permettraient de porter un coup décisif à Volpina et au Papillon ?

Avec un pareil avantage, peut-être Marinette et Adrien pourraient-ils même se passer du miraculous du Paon (et, au passage, se dispenser de faire courir de dangereux risques à l'un de leurs plus proches amis).

Mais hélas pour les deux jeunes gens, Sabine dissipe aussitôt leurs espoirs avec un nouveau geste de la main.

« Oh non, loin de là ! », réplique-t-elle sans hésiter. « Je ne connais pas _du tout_ le dialecte de mon arrière-grand-mère. Mais quand je venais en vacances chez ma grand-mère, elle me laissait parfois jouer avec ses vieilles lettres. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse de la même langue que celle dans laquelle est rédigée le livre, mais quelques mots me semblent familiers. Même si je n'en connais pas le sens, bien sûr », ajoute-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaule impuissant.

« Il est tout à fait possible que les personnes qui ont rédigé cet ouvrage viennent d'une région voisine de celle de l'arrière-grand-mère de Sabine », intervient brusquement Maître Fu, incapable de contenir plus longtemps son enthousiasme. « Avec Nathalie, nous sommes tous les deux persuadés que la langue dans laquelle le livre sacré a été écrit n'était qu'un petit dialecte parlé par une poignée de personnes. Mais jusque-là, nous avons été incapables d'en localiser précisément l'origine. Si les souvenirs de ta mère sont exacts », poursuit-il en jetant un coup d'œil incisif à Marinette, « cela nous permettrait de faire un ciblage géographique beaucoup plus précis ! Et peut-être de trouver des descendants de ce peuple ou des personnes parlant d'autres dialectes similaires, et qui pourraient nous aider ! »

« Je suis en contact avec ma famille pour voir s'ils ont encore des écrits appartenant à mon arrière-grand-mère et s'ils peuvent nous les envoyer », poursuit Sabine en souriant légèrement devant la fougue du Grand Gardien. « Ça devrait nous permettre de vérifier s'il y a effectivement des similitudes avec le livre sacré. »

« Et si oui, on saura vers quelle région diriger nos recherches », conclut Maître Fu en hochant la tête d'un air satisfait. « Il nous reste encore pas mal de travail avant de pouvoir déchiffrer le livre, mais c'est une piste très prometteuse. »

L'expression réjouie du Grand Gardien s'altère soudainement, alors que le vieil homme jette un coup d'œil préoccupé à Marinette et Adrien.

« Mais je ne veux pas non plus vous donner de faux espoirs », reprend-il d'un ton infiniment plus sérieux. « J'espère que je pourrais vous aider à obtenir de nouveaux pouvoirs, mais je ne peux rien vous garantir. Et quoi qu'il en soit, ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite. J'aurai besoin d'encore un peu de temps. »

Les deux héros échangent aussitôt un regard entendu et hochent brièvement la tête.

« Justement, à propos de solution plus rapide », intervient Adrien après un bref raclement de gorge, « nous avons un service à vous demander... »

* * *

Après avoir exposé leur requête à Maître Fu – et obtenu son assentiment, sous réserve que Gabriel leur donne également le sien -, les deux héros se séparent. Marinette reste à discuter avec sa mère, tandis qu'Adrien se dirige vers le bureau dans lequel son illustre géniteur reste retranché la majeure partie de son temps.

Arrivé face à la porte qui le sépare encore de son père, le jeune homme ferme brièvement les yeux et prend une profonde inspiration.

Sa tâche ne sera certainement pas aisée, il le sait, mais hors de question pour lui d'échouer. Marinette, Alya et lui ont trop besoin d'aide pour qu'il puisse se permettre de faillir à sa mission.

Un coup frappé du bout des phalanges contre le panneau de bois et une invitation à entrer sèchement lancée par Gabriel plus tard, le jeune homme fait face à son interlocuteur. En dépit de la nervosité dont il n'a jamais su se débarrasser chaque fois qu'il est question de demander le moindre service à son père, Adrien ne laisse pas transparaître le moindre trouble. Il expose calmement sa requête, le regard franc et la voix claire.

Le visage impassible, Gabriel l'écoute sans l'interrompre.

Quand finalement, Adrien arrive au bout de son récit, le célèbre styliste pince les lèvres en une moue désapprobatrice.

« Tu voudrais que je te donne _mon_ miraculous », répète-t-il froidement. « Et qui plus est, pour le confier à un de tes anciens camarades de classe. »

Malgré cette entrée en matière tout sauf chaleureuse, Adrien ne se laisse pas démonter.

« Oui, c'est exactement ça », approuve-t-il en appuyant ses paroles d'un vigoureux hochement de tête.

« Tu as conscience que c'est l'un de mes principaux moyens de défense contre Alexandre ? », insiste Gabriel en le toisant sévèrement. « Et qu'au vu des pouvoirs que peut donner le miraculous du Renard, il serait catastrophique que celui du Paon tombe entre de mauvaises mains ? »

Tout au fond de lui, Adrien ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir comme un enfant prit en faute devant le regard réprobateur de son père.

Mais il n'est plus un garçon effrayé par l'idée de perdre cet amour paternel auquel il a toujours tant aspiré, il n'est plus l'adolescent qui s'efforçait de tout faire pour contenter cet homme sévère dont il cherchait tant l'affection.

Certes, quelque part, il comprend les réticences dont son père fait preuve.

Ce n'est pas qu'un bijou magique qu'il lui demande d'abandonner, mais également son kwami. Un compagnon de longue date, un ami peut-être. S'il avait été à sa place et avait dû se séparer de Plagg, lui-même se serait probablement montré tout aussi hésitant.

Mais cette requête est tout sauf un caprice.

Adrien a _besoin_ de ce précieux miraculous et il n'hésitera pas à insister autant que nécessaire pour l'obtenir.

Le jeune homme répond patiemment, développant ses arguments d'une voix calme mais ferme et offrant une solution à chacune des objections de son père. À l'absence de sécurité à venir, il oppose la mise en place d'un nouveau protocole impliquant de faire attendre le moindre visiteur devant la caméra pendant plusieurs minutes. Au manque de confiance de Gabriel en Nino, il précise qu'il connaît quant à lui parfaitement son meilleur ami et détaille point par point ces qualités qui, selon lui, en feront un grand héros.

Il rappelle le danger que lui-même et ses coéquipiers courent à chaque nouvelle bataille, confie leurs difficultés à faire pencher la balance en leur faveur, explique leur besoin urgent de trouver comment contrer les illusions de Volpina.

Après un moment de réflexion si long qu'il semble durer une éternité à Adrien, Gabriel congédie finalement son fils pour quelques minutes. Le temps de discuter en privé avec son kwami, lui signale-t-il brièvement, tout en lui ordonnant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Quand, finalement le célèbre styliste autorise de nouveau son fils à entrer dans la pièce, c'est pour lui signifier enfin son accord - à la condition expresse que Nino vienne personnellement s'entretenir avec lui et Maître fu, ajoute-t-il d'un ton sans réplique.

Trop soulagé pour chercher à discuter de cette dernière condition, Adrien se confond en remerciements.

C'est le cœur léger que le jeune homme salue ensuite son père et quitte le bureau pour aller retrouver Marinette. Avec, bientôt, un nouveau héros pour les seconder et un pouvoir capable de voir à travers les illusions, la victoire lui semble plus proche que jamais.

Enfin.

* * *

Ce n'est qu'après s'être successivement renseigné auprès de Nathalie puis de Maître Fu qu'Adrien localise enfin sa coéquipière. Il la retrouve finalement dans les cuisines de son père, en compagnie de Tom, de Sabine et d'une pile de crêpes si haute qu'elle défie clairement toutes les lois de la gravité.

Partagé entre amusement et admiration, Adrien se fige un instant en apercevant l'impressionnant édifice. Visiblement, Tom et Sabine refusent de manquer ne serait-ce qu'une occasion de gâter leur fille avec de délicieux mets.

À moins qu'ils ne craignent qu'elle ne meure de faim chez lui, peut-être.

Encore inconsciente de l'arrivée de son compagnon, Marinette bavarde gaiement avec ses parents, ne s'interrompant que pour mordre avec allégresse dans une crêpe nappée de chocolat.

Soudain, son regard limpide se pose sur Adrien.

Son visage s'illumine aussitôt d'un sourire si large qu'il va jusqu'à faire se plisser ses immenses yeux bleus. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, la jeune femme avale précipitamment la bouchée qu'elle était en train de savourer, manque de s'étouffer au passage et se donne une vigoureuse tape sur le torse avant de réussir enfin à déglutir.

Alors qu'Adrien lui jette un regard inquiet, Marinette se redresse en souriant de plus belle, visiblement nullement décontenancée par sa mésaventure.

« Adrien ! », s'exclame-t-elle en agitant joyeusement sa crêpe dans les airs. « Par ici ! »

L'apercevant à son tour, Tom se fend à son tour d'un immense sourire et s'approche de lui d'un bon pas. Avant d'avoir eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, Adrien se retrouve emprisonné dans une étreinte digne d'un ours.

(D'un _immense_ ours.)

« _Mpff !_ », laisse échapper le jeune homme alors que le brusque accueil de Tom chasse brutalement tout l'air de ses poumons.

« Papa, laisse-le respirer ! », entend-il s'exclamer Marinette.

Mais heureusement pour lui et pour son système respiratoire, Tom le relâche presque aussitôt.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Marinette », réplique le père de sa compagne en posant sa large main sur son épaule, « je n'allais pas lui faire de mal. Allez, mon garçon », poursuit-il en le poussant doucement vers la gigantesque pile de crêpes, « va donc manger un morceau ! »

Alléché par la douce odeur sucrée qui flotte dans la cuisine et qui lui met d'ores et déjà l'eau à la bouche, Adrien ne se fait guère prier longtemps. Il s'empare d'une crêpe avant de se mettre à la tartiner généreusement de confiture.

Mais parfaitement indifférente aux gargouillements impatients de son estomac, Marinette braque sur lui un regard incisif.

« Alors ? », lui lance-t-elle en tambourinant nerveusement des doigts sur la table, visiblement impatiente de connaître les résultats de son entretien.

« Alors c'est bon », la rassure Adrien avec un clin d'œil satisfait. « Mon père veut quand même voir Nino avant de faire quoi que ce soit », précise-t-il rapidement, « mais sur le principe, il est d'accord. »

Une lueur triomphale s'allume au creux des prunelles de Marinette, faisant pétiller ses immenses yeux bleus d'un mélange de joie, de soulagement et de détermination farouche.

« Parfait ! », s'exclame-t-elle en redressant le menton et en posant victorieusement ses poings sur ses hanches. « Et bientôt, le Papillon ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir ! »

* * *

Adrien et Marinette restent encore quelques instants à bavarder avec Tom et Sabine, avant de finalement prendre congé et de s'éclipser par la fenêtre par laquelle ils étaient passés un peu plus tôt. Une fois de retour chez eux, les deux jeunes gens s'empressent de téléphoner à Alya pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Passé les instants de réjouissance, leur amie les informe qu'il ne leur sera pas possible de voir Nino dans l'immédiat. Ce dernier s'est absenté de Paris pour la journée et ne rentrera que tard dans la nuit, leur explique-t-elle succinctement.

« Ok, alors je propose qu'on se donne tous rendez-vous ici demain ? », suggère Marinette en haussant un sourcil interrogateur à l'attention d'Adrien, assis à ses côtés sur le canapé. « On pourra expliquer la situation à Nino et voir s'il est d'accord pour nous aider. »

Alors que le jeune mannequin hoche brièvement la tête en signe d'assentiment, la voix d'Alya s'élève depuis le haut-parleur du téléphone de Marinette.

« C'est bon pour moi », approuve-t-elle sans hésiter. « Autant voir ça le plus vite possible, et en personne. Ça sera plus simple. »

Ce point réglé, les trois coéquipiers discutent encore un petit moment des derniers détails de la journée à venir. Puis, finalement, ils se saluent chaleureusement et raccrochent.

Adrien profite de ce bref instant de répit pour envoyer un message à son meilleur ami. La réponse de Nino ne fait guère attendre, et avec elle la confirmation que oui, il pourra bien venir lui rendre visite chez lui dès le lendemain.

« Et bien, la journée de demain va être intéressante », lance Adrien en se penchant en avant pour poser son téléphone sur sa table basse.

« Oui », approuve Marinette avec un petit sourire en coin. « Ça c'est sûr. »


	35. Chapter 35

La question de Nino et du miraculous du Paon étant réglée, Marinette et Adrien peuvent enfin profiter d'un moment de répit.

Enfin, sous réserve que le Papillon ne vienne pas _encore_ jouer les trouble-fêtes, bien sûr.

Mais pour l'heure, un calme relatif règne sur Paris et les deux héros favoris de la capitale ne manquent pas de saisir cette occasion inespérée de souffler un peu.

Abandonnés par Plagg et Tikki, qui préfèrent s'éclipser discrètement vers l'ancienne chambre de la jeune femme, Adrien et Marinette restent seuls dans le salon. Ils bavardent tranquillement, installés sur leur canapé, laissant les minutes s'égrener paisiblement au fil de leur conversation.

Ils parlent de tout, de rien, de jeux vidéos, de films, de l'étrange cohabitation de leurs parents ou encore des futures sorties en amoureux qu'ils pourront se permettre une fois que leurs activités leurs en laisseront le loisir. Mais comme bien souvent lorsqu'ils se retrouvent en tête à tête, les deux jeunes gens s'avèrent bien vite incapables de rester très longtemps se mettre à manifester leur affection réciproque de façon _tactile_.

Au début, ce n'est rien, ou presque.

Adrien qui replace délicatement une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Marinette. Marinette qui donne une petite pichenette sur le bout du nez d'Adrien. Une bise – presque – innocemment plaquée sur une joue, une main qui se pose brièvement sur un genou avant de repartir comme si de rien n'était, une bourrade complice au détour d'un jeu de mot un peu trop approximatif.

Mais _« rien, ou presque »_ n'est clairement pas quelque chose dont peut se satisfaire longtemps leur relation.

Pas quand les doigts de Marinette viennent épouser la mâchoire parfaitement ciselée d'Adrien pour le prier silencieusement d'incliner la tête vers elle, pas quand les lèvres du jeune homme s'empressent de déposer une ligne de baisers brûlants au creux du cou de sa compagne.

Un délicieux frisson parcourt la colonne vertébrale de Marinette lorsque les dents d'Adrien viennent délicatement taquiner la base de sa nuque. Elle se raccroche instinctivement à sa chemise, refusant de le laisser s'écarter d'elle.

Mais bien loin de manifester la moindre envie de partir, Adrien glisse au contraire son bras autour de sa taille pour mieux l'attirer vers elle. Chaque centimètre qui les sépare n'est désormais plus qu'un centimètre de trop.

Tels deux aimants, leurs corps s'attirent.

Instinctivement.

Inexorablement.

Leurs bustes s'inclinent inconsciemment l'un vers l'autre, et l'espace qui subsiste entre leurs hanches se réduit au point qu'il devient vite évident que la seule façon pour qu'ils puissent se rapprocher _encore_ serait que Marinette grimpe sur les genoux de son partenaire.

(Ce que la jeune femme finit par faire, d'ailleurs.)

Et rapidement, la charmante conversation de Marinette et d'Adrien devient plus qu'accessoire.

Oubliés, les mots, les phrases, les divers sujets de discutions. Leurs langues trouvent des occupations autrement plus intéressantes, bien plus en accord avec ces hormones qui les font bouillonner de l'intérieur.

Les paroles d'Adrien se transforment en murmures langoureux et les mains de Marinette se glissent sous le tissu de sa chemise pour venir tracer paresseusement le contour de ses muscles. Leurs lèvres se cherchent, se trouvent, s'emprisonnent tant et tant que seul le doux bruit de soupirs essoufflés vient bientôt troubler le silence qui s'est installé dans la pièce.

Adrien bascule lentement en arrière sur le canapé, entraînant Marinette avec lui.

A présent allongés l'un sur l'autre, les deux amoureux se perdent dans de nouvelles étreintes. Plus passionnées, plus intenses.

Le pouls de Marinette s'affole alors qu'Adrien enfonce ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour mieux l'embrasser encore et encore. Ce n'est plus seulement son cœur, mais son être entier qui pulse sous les attentions de ce garçon qui s'applique avec ardeur à la déconnecter de la réalité.

Elle n'entend plus que le son de son propre sang battant dans ses tempes, ne vibre plus que pour les mains d'Adrien qui se détachent de sa chevelure pour venir courir sur ses courbes. Le goût enivrant de ses lèvres et les baisers brûlants qu'il dépose sur sa peau achèvent de l'emprisonner dans une bulle de chaleur, lui faisant oublier tout ce qui n'est pas _lui_.

Mais si Adrien se fait un devoir de noyer sa partenaire sous un déluge d'affection, Marinette n'est pas en reste. Hors de question pour elle de rester passive. Il n'est pas une caresse d'Adrien qu'elle ne lui rende pas au centuple, pas un centimètre carré de son torse qu'elle n'explore pas de ses mains langoureuses, pas une occasion de l'embrasser qu'elle ne laisse échapper.

Encouragée par la rigidité désormais familière qu'elle sent appuyer contre son bassin, la jeune femme ondule instinctivement ses hanches contre celles de son coéquipier. Elle est aussitôt récompensée par un soupir de plaisir qui échappe instinctivement à Adrien et par une nouvelle pression, machinale, qui attise un peu plus l'incendie qui couve entre ses cuisses.

Alors que la température de la pièce lui semble avoir atteint des températures incandescentes, un délicieux courant d'air frais caresse soudain le creux des reins de la jeune femme.

Les paumes d'Adrien remontent le long de ses côtes, emmenant son T-shirt avec elles.

Plus haut.

Encore plus haut.

Le souffle haletant, Marinette détache ses lèvres de celles d'Adrien et se soulève légèrement pour mieux lui faciliter la tâche. L'une de ses mains se pose à plat près de la taille du jeune homme, tandis que l'autre vient se positionner en bordure du canapé.

Tout l'avant du corps en équilibre sur ces deux points d'appuis, Marinette se redresse du mieux qu'elle peut…

… quand soudain, sa main située sur le bord du canapé dérape dans le vide.

« _AH !_ », a-t-elle tout juste le temps de s'exclamer avant de basculer brusquement sur le côté.

Heureusement pour elle, les réflexes félins d'Adrien la sauvent in extremis d'une lourde chute.

Le bras du jeune homme s'enroule fermement autour de sa taille, avant de la ramener tout aussi vigoureusement contre lui.

Le vert clair des yeux d'Adrien se rive au bleu azur de ceux de Marinette, alors qu'une expression de surprise presque comique fige les traits des deux jeunes gens.

Un bref instant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne bouge.

Pas un de leurs muscles ne frémit, pas un mot ne leur échappe.

Puis, lentement, Marinette sent une force irrépressible incurver les commissures de ses lèvres vers le haut. Un immense sourire éclaire son visage, un frisson d'allégresse chatouille sa peau et, soudain, elle explose franchement de rire.

Les yeux d'Adrien s'écarquillent un bref instant de surprise devant ce brusque éclat d'hilarité.

Mais le rire de Marinette est cristallin, entraînant, et surtout, surtout, infiniment contagieux.

Le jeune homme réussit à garder son sang-froid une première seconde. Puis une deuxième. Puis, échouant à conserver son calme plus longtemps, il se laisse à son tour entraîner par un irrésistible fou-rire.

* * *

Durant plusieurs minutes encore, les deux héros restent incapables de retrouver aussi bien leur souffle que leur sérieux. Ils se cramponnent l'un à l'autre, la respiration haletante et le corps secoué par un irrépressible élan d'allégresse.

Les poumons en feu, Marinette se redresse à moitié et pose instinctivement la main à plat sur sa poitrine. Sous elle, le torse d'Adrien reste agité de soubresauts incontrôlables alors que le jeune homme peine encore et encore à échapper au fou-rire qui s'est emparé de lui.

Finalement, après de longues et profondes inspirations, les deux jeunes gens finissent enfin par retrouver un semblant de calme.

« O-On devrait plutôt aller s'installer sur le lit », suggère Adrien en écrasant une larme hilare qui perle au coin de son œil, « qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Ça me paraît plus sage », pouffe Marinette, peinant encore à conserver son sérieux.

Un immense sourire aux lèvres, Adrien l'aide à se relever – sans tomber, cette fois – et, gardant sa main dans la sienne, l'entraîne hors du salon.

* * *

À peine la porte de la chambre se referme-t-elle qu'Adrien et Marinette reprennent aussitôt leurs activités là où ils les avaient interrompues.

Leurs mains avides se glissent sous leurs vêtements à la recherche du contact irrésistibles de leurs peaux, leurs doigts s'agrippent fébrilement à ces pièces de tissus qui ne les gênent que trop, et vite, très vite, le T-shirt de Marinette rejoint enfin le sol.

Un frisson d'excitation traverse l'échine de la jeune femme lorsqu'Adrien porte ensuite son attention – et ses _mains_ – à sa taille, avec la ferme intention de faire suivre le même chemin à son pantalon.

Mais à la grande contrariété des deux héros, cette nouvelle étape s'avère très vite moins évidente que la précédente. La boucle de ceinture de Marinette résiste à Adrien, l'empêchant de poursuivre sa tâche.

Le jeune homme ne peut retenir un grognement de frustration devant cet obstacle inattendu.

Frustration par ailleurs très, _très_ largement partagée par Marinette.

La sensation des doigts de son compagnon contre la peau nue de son ventre attise de plus belle l'incendie qui couve entre ses cuisses et lui fait maudire cette ceinture récalcitrante qui empêche ses mains de s'aventurer plus bas.

Mais malgré ce sentiment d'impatience qui la consume un peu plus à chaque seconde, la jeune femme ne peut s'empêcher de sourire affectueusement en voyant son compagnon lutter ainsi.

« Je croyais qu'en tant que mannequin, tu avais l'habitude de mettre et d'enlever des vêtements », le taquine-t-elle gentiment.

« Oui, _mes_ vêtements », réplique son coéquipier en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air faussement contrarié, que dément la lueur facétieuse qui danse au creux de ses prunelles.

Marinette laisse échapper un petit rire amusé avant de venir à sa rescousse, détachant elle-même sa ceinture pour mieux lui faciliter la tâche.

Après ses propres habits vient ensuite le tour de ceux d'Adrien. Les doigts tremblants, elle s'attaque au haut du jeune homme, ignorant royalement son regard goguenard quand elle-même se retrouve à batailler avec les boutons de sa chemise.

Mais en dépit des maladresses causées par leur impatience, leur fébrilité et un certain manque d'expérience pour ce qui est de déshabiller autrui (du moins, pour ce qui est autre chose qu'un simple pyjama), les deux héros font preuve d'une efficacité remarquable. Leurs vêtements se retrouvent rapidement abandonnés en piles éparses à travers la pièce, les laissant tous deux entièrement nus.

La partie encore vaguement en état de réfléchir du cerveau de Marinette lui souffle que maintenant qu'elle se trouve intégralement dévêtue, elle devrait à présent pouvoir éprouver une délicieuse sensation de fraîcheur.

Mais la jeune femme a au contraire l'impression que la température de la pièce a atteint des températures incandescentes et que son être tout entier se liquéfie sous les caresses d'Adrien.

Et au final, peu importe.

Marinette se consume tant d'amour et de désir pour ce garçon extraordinaire qui se tient devant elle que rien en lui paraît plus accessoire que sa propre combustion spontanée.

Elle passe ses bras autour du cou d'Adrien, emprisonne ses lèvres avec les siennes et plaque son corps contre le sien jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus un espace libre entre eux.

La réaction de son partenaire est immédiate. Il glisse à son tour ses mains autour de sa taille, la serrant de plus belle contre lui et lui rendant ses baisers avec une telle ardeur que Marinette sent ses genoux se liquéfier sous elle.

Refusant de rompre leur étreinte, les deux jeunes gens se dirigent tant bien que mal vers le lit. Leurs lèvres ne se séparent que le temps qu'ils ne se laissent tomber sur le matelas, avant qu'ils ne s'allongent l'un contre l'autre et ne recommencent à s'embrasser encore et encore.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Marinette laisse sa conscience se dissoudre sous les baisers passionnés de son coéquipier. Son être entier n'existe plus que pour les mains d'Adrien qui explorent amoureusement ses courbes, que pour le goût de sa peau qu'elle sent sous ses lèvres, que pour cette délicieuse friction de ses hanches contre les siennes.

Marinette ne peut retenir un gémissement d'excitation lorsqu'elle sent l'une des paumes de son compagnon tracer langoureusement le galbe de sa poitrine, puis descendre lentement le long de son ventre, et enfin poursuivre son chemin vers le creux de ses cuisses.

Une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur engloutit soudainement la jeune femme.

Les doigts d'Adrien qui courent sur elle sont comme des flammes sur du papier.

Ils brûlent, brûlent, brûlent encore, dévorant son corps et le peu qu'il restait de sa raison.

Ils brûlent, tant et tant que ce n'est bientôt plus du sang mais du feu liquide qui coule dans les veines de Marinette.

Sa peau se consume, son pouls s'affole, ses poumons s'embrasent.

Étourdie de plaisir et de désir, la jeune femme se cambre instinctivement.

Il lui faut plus que les caresses des lèvres et des mains de son compagnon pour soulager la tension torride qui s'est installée dans son bas-ventre.

Plus.

Plus.

Encore _plus_.

Faisant machinalement rouler son bassin contre celui d'Adrien, Marinette enfonce ses doigts dans les cheveux du jeune homme pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

« Adrien… », laisse-t-elle échapper d'une voix suppliante. « S'il te plait… »

Elle est à la fois si proche de la délivrance et si loin de ce qu'elle désire _vraiment_ …

Mais heureusement pour elle et pour ses hormones en ébullition, Adrien saisit aussitôt son message implicite. Le regard brûlant du même désir que celui qui couve dans le sien, il pose ses deux mains à plat contre le matelas et prend appuis sur ses paumes pour s'écarter légèrement d'elle.

« Je reviens tout de suite », lui promet-il en lui déposant un léger baiser sur le bout du nez, avant de se déplacer vers le côté du lit.

Alors que sa coéquipière roule sur le dos, la respiration haletante, Adrien ouvre un tiroir de sa table de chevet à la recherche d'une boîte de préservatifs. Il en extrait rapidement un emballage de plastique carré qu'il déchire de ses doigts tremblants, avant de s'affairer un instant entre ses cuisses.

Quelques fébriles secondes plus tard, le jeune homme est de retour aux côtés de Marinette. Il s'allonge délicatement sur elle, les pupilles tellement dilatées d'excitation qu'elles en éclipsent presque le vert lumineux de ses yeux.

Mais si le désir qui brûle au creux des prunelles d'Adrien est évident, l'amour qu'il éprouve pour sa partenaire l'est tout autant.

Jamais Marinette ne l'a vu la regarder avec un tel mélange d'adoration et de déférence.

Le cœur débordant d'affection, Marinette fait courir ses mains le long des bras musclés d'Adrien, puis de ses épaules, avant d'enfoncer ses doigts dans ses cheveux d'or pour le forcer à incliner la tête vers elle. Elle l'embrasse avec une infinie tendresse, tentant de lui dire sans le moindre mot tout l'amour qu'elle éprouve pour lui.

 _Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime,_ chante chacun de ses gestes, chacune des pulsations affolées de son pouls.

« Je t'aime », murmure Adrien en un écho involontaire à ses pensées.

Pendant un bref instant encore, les deux jeunes gens échangent de tendres marques d'affections et de doux baisers.

Mais un désir brûlant les tenaille.

Un besoin si ardent, si insoutenable, qu'ils ne peuvent rester plus longtemps sans lui céder.

Guidé par Marinette, Adrien se repositionne jusqu'à ce que leurs deux corps soient parfaitement alignés. Le cœur battant à tout rompre et les muscles tremblants d'une anticipation fiévreuse, il plonge son regard celui de sa partenaire.

Ses cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller entourent son visage d'un halo sombre et magnifient encore un peu plus le dessin de ses traits. Jamais ses yeux céruléens n'ont brillé avec une pareille intensité, jamais ses lèvres délicatement ourlées n'ont été aussi attrayantes, et jamais elle n'a été aussi belle.

« Tu es prête ? », lui demande-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion.

Les joues d'un rouge si soutenu qu'il pourrait concurrencer sans peine celui de son costume d'héroïne, Marinette hoche la tête sans hésiter une seconde.

« Oui », confirme-t-elle dans un souffle.

Ce signal explicite est tout ce qu'Adrien attendait pour poursuivre. Il pousse sur ses hanches, doucement, précautionneusement, les yeux rivés sur le visage de Marinette pour guetter le moindre signe d'inconfort.

Quand leurs bassins se rencontrent enfin, les deux héros se figent un bref instant, submergés par une soudaine vague d'émotion. Ce précieux moment d'intimité n'est pas pour eux qu'une pulsion guidée par le désir, mais un véritable acte d'amour. Un moment vers lequel ils tendaient depuis l'aube de leur relation, une manifestation concrète de ce précieux lien qui les lie l'un à l'autre.

Ils n'ont toujours fait qu' _un_ , et ça n'a jamais été aussi vrai qu'en cet instant précis.

* * *

Il faut à Marinette et Adrien quelques secondes pour réussir à reprendre la maîtrise de leurs sentiments et pour se faire à cette sensation nouvelle de leurs corps enfin unis.

Mais bien vite, leurs hormones les rappellent à l'ordre. La tension brûlante qui s'est installée dans le bas-ventre de Marinette est encore bien trop vive, bien trop insistante pour son propre confort, et demande toujours à être soulagée au plus vite.

Adrien n'est quant à lui pas en reste. Si les doux gémissements et le galbe envoûtant des courbes de Marinette l'avaient déjà poussé un peu plus au bord du précipice à chaque nouvelle seconde, ce n'est rien en comparaison de la sensation extraordinaire de ne faire enfin qu'un avec elle. Il lui faut au jeune héros toute la concentration du monde pour ne se mettre à chercher cette délivrance à laquelle il aspire tant, et à la chercher _tout de suite_.

Mais pas maintenant.

Pas trop vite.

Adrien veut savourer cet instant autant que son corps le lui permettra, et offrir à Marinette tout le plaisir qu'il sera en mesure de lui procurer.

Les muscles tremblants sous l'effort, Adrien agrippe fermement Marinette par les hanches. Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans sa chair, au point qu'ils laisseront certainement des marques sur sa peau laiteuse, mais la jeune femme n'en a cure.

Elle noue fermement ses jambes autour de la taille d'Adrien, comme pour mieux le défier de vouloir partir.

(Bien que pareille précaution ne soit au final guère utile.

En cet instant, il n'y a aucun endroit au monde où Adrien voudrait être ailleurs qu'ici.)

Les bras passés autour des épaules de son coéquipier, Marinette commence à bouger légèrement son bassin. Il ne faut à Adrien qu'une fraction de seconde pour imiter son geste, et une autre fraction de seconde encore pour que leurs deux corps se mettent à onduler l'un contre l'autre.

Les premiers mouvements de Marinette et d'Adrien sont maladroits. Approximatifs.

Handicapés par leur inexpérience, les deux amoureux peinent autant à se coordonner qu'à trouver le bon geste. Ils bougent parfois à l'instant juste, parfois à contretemps, tout en cherchant désespérément _le_ bon geste qui leur apportera enfin cette satisfaction à laquelle ils aspirent tant.

Mais heureusement pour eux, Marinette et Adrien forment un duo d'une efficacité remarquable. Des années à travailler en équipe leur ont apprit à se comprendre d'un regard ou d'un signe et à communiquer sur le moindre détail qui peut leur sembler nécessaire.

De conseils balbutiés du bout des lèvres en caresses guidant les mouvements de l'autre, ils s'ajustent, s'adaptent, jusqu'à trouver enfin leur rythme.

Et soudain, tout s'emballe.

Marinette ne sait tout à coup plus comment respirer.

Comment réfléchir.

Comment se rappeler qu'il existe un monde en dehors d'Adrien et de cette chaleur insoutenable qui croît entre ses cuisses.

Elle se perd dans un feu qui allie infinie douceur et ardeur implacable, et qui la prive peu à peu de toute pensée cohérente.

L'adrénaline qui déferle dans ses veines lui fait tourner la tête et le martellement son pouls affolé achève de la couper de l'univers extérieur. Son cœur bat si vite, si _fort_ , qu'elle ne saurait même plus dire si ce sont ses propres pulsations ou celles de celui d'Adrien qu'elle sent résonner au creux de sa poitrine.

Enivrée par ce déluge de sensation, Marinette embrasse Adrien comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Oubliés, l'oxygène, la faim, la soif.

Ce garçon est tout ce dont elle a besoin pour exister.

Elle ne vit plus que pour respirer l'air brûlant entre leurs lèvres, que pour se nourrir de ses caresses et de ses baisers. Elle _le_ veut, avec une telle ardeur et une telle avidité que plus rien d'autre n'importe.

Soudain, Adrien se fend d'un mouvement de hanche plus appuyé qui arrache une exclamation de surprise à Marinette. Elle se raccroche compulsivement aux épaules de son coéquipier, le serrant si fort contre elle qu'elle peut sentir distinctement ses muscles rouler sous ses paumes.

Dans un éclair de lucidité, la jeune femme réalise tout à coup qu'elle est loin d'être la seule à échouer à garder le parfait contrôle de son corps.

Les gestes d'Adrien se font de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus frénétiques, preuve que lui aussi perd à son tour le peu de maîtrise qu'il lui restait encore jusque-là.

Étourdis de bonheur et de désir, les deux héros se laissent happer sans résister par ce tourbillon de passion qui les entraîne inexorablement.

Ils s'y précipitent, même, poussant l'autre toujours plus loin, toujours plus fort.

Leurs mains caressant leurs corps et leurs lèvres courant sur leurs peaux les font frissonner de tout leur être, les mots d'amour et les encouragements de plus en plus incompréhensibles qu'ils parviennent encore à balbutier les incite à continuer toujours plus loin.

Chaque ondulation de leurs hanches fait naître en eux tout autant de décharges de chaleur et de plaisir, chaque instant de cette délicieuse friction ne fait qu'attiser un peu plus cette tension brûlante qui les consume.

Marinette et Adrien sont tous deux proches, si proches de la délivrance que rien d'autre au monde ne compte que ces gestes dans lesquels ils se perdent jusqu'à en oublier toute raison.

Encore.

Encore.

Encore.

 _Encore_.

Et soudain, alors qu'Adrien l'embrasse avec une ferveur et une urgence qui tiennent presque du désespoir, l'univers de Marinette disparaît tout à coup.

Sa conscience explose en une myriade de fragments, s'illumine, se désagrège et se recompose en une fraction de secondes.

Il n'y a plus de Marinette. Plus d'Adrien. Plus rien d'autre que cette voluptueuse vague de plaisir qui l'emporte en brûlant tout sur son passage.

Le corps arqué dans le plus primitif des réflexes, Marinette agrippe maladroitement les épaules d'Adrien et le serre impulsivement contre elle. L'esprit encore à mille lieues du moment présent, c'est tout juste si elle réalise que son coéquipier écrase son bassin contre le sien de toutes ses forces pour mieux tenter de la rejoindre dans son instant de félicité.

Il ne faut que quelques secondes encore au jeune homme pour atteindre son but. Son corps entier tremble contre celui de Marinette et un gémissement rauque s'échappe malgré lui de ses lèvres alors qu'enfin, enfin, son être entier bascule à son tour dans un océan de pur délice.

Pelotonnés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Marinette et Adrien restent encore un moment immobiles, la respiration laborieuse et le cerveau incapable de construire la moindre pensée cohérente.

Ce n'est que quand la déferlante de plaisir qui les a si brusquement entraînés achève enfin de refluer que les deux héros laissent finalement échapper un profond soupir de contentement, le corps et l'esprit comblés.


	36. Chapter 36

Le lendemain, c'est avec la plus grande nervosité que les deux héros attendent l'arrivée de leurs amis.

Une tension fébrile s'installe dans la pièce, alimentée par les gestes nerveux de Marinette et les cents pas qu'Adrien ne cesse de faire alors qu'il parcourt son salon de long en large. Ils ont beau s'être dit et répété ce qu'ils allaient raconter à Nino, ils ont beau avoir tenté d'imaginer tous les scénarios possibles, impossible pour eux de garder l'esprit serein.

Manifestement exaspéré par le comportement agité de son porteur, Plagg laisse échapper un soupir irrité.

« Du calme », lance-t-il au jeune homme alors que ce dernier repasse devant lui pour la sixième fois. « Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais invité le Papillon en personne à venir prendre le thé chez toi. »

« Merci, Plagg, je ne m'en serais pas douté », rétorque Adrien en levant dramatiquement les yeux au ciel.

Alors que le kwami noir ouvre la bouche pour répliquer à son tour, Tikki intervient à son tour.

« Allons, c'est normal qu'ils soient nerveux », fait-elle remarquer à son minuscule camarade d'un ton conciliant. « Ils vont dévoiler leurs identités secrètes à quelqu'un d'autre et essayer de recruter un nouveau coéquipier. Ce n'est pas le genre de choses qui arrive tous les jours ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Adrien », poursuit-elle de sa petite voix flûtée, tout en braquant ses immenses yeux bleus sur le jeune homme. « C'est Nino. Quoi qu'il arrive, je suis sûre que tout se passera bien. »

« Merci, Tikki », répond Adrien, un sourire reconnaissant aux lèvres.

« Je dis quand même que ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire tout un fromage… », marmonne Plagg en croisant les bras d'un air bougon.

Malgré son affection notoire pour les jeux de mots, Adrien ne relève même pas l'ironie des propos de son kwami.

Ni lui ni Tikki n'ont d'ailleurs le temps de répliquer. La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée résonne sur ces entrefaites, annonçant l'arrivée imminente de Nino et d'Alya.

« Bon », lâche Adrien en échangeant un regard nerveux avec Marinette. « C'est parti. »

* * *

Après avoir laissé à Plagg et Tikki le temps de se cacher, Adrien va ouvrir à ses anciens camarades de classe. Ces derniers pénètrent dans l'appartement et saluent joyeusement leurs amis.

« Wow, Marinette, tu es déjà là ? », s'exclame Nino en apercevant la jeune femme. « On est en retard ? »

« Hey, je ne suis pas _si_ catastrophique en termes de ponctualité », proteste l'héroïne sous le regard ironique d'Alya.

(Certes, ici elle n'a aucun mérite vu qu'elle habite chez Adrien.

Mais tout de même.)

Cependant, loin de se formaliser de la remarque de Nino, Marinette s'approche de lui avec un immense sourire et lui plaque une bise chaleureuse sur chaque joue. Les quatre amis s'avancent ensuite dans le salon en bavardant gaiement et prennent place sur le canapé et les fauteuils disposés autour de la table basse.

Alors que la conversation va bon train, Adrien cherche comment aborder le sujet de sa double identité. Il se passe machinalement les doigts dans les cheveux, les épaules raides, tandis que son autre main reste nerveusement crispée autour de son genou.

Son attitude tendue finit par attirer l'attention de son meilleur ami, et c'est finalement ce dernier qui lui offre l'ouverture qu'il attendait tant.

« Hey, ça va ? », s'inquiète Nino en lui jetant un coup d'œil préoccupé.

Saisissant l'occasion au vol, Adrien prend une profonde inspiration.

« Oui… », commence-t-il d'une voix hésitante. « C'est juste que… Il y a quelque chose dont je voulais te parler », avoue-t-il en plongeant finalement son regard dans celui de Nino.

« À _moi_ ? », relève machinalement le jeune homme, tournant tour à tour un visage perplexe vers Alya et Marinette pour s'assurer que ces paroles s'adressent bien à lui.

« Oui », confirme Adrien avec un bref hochement de tête. « C'est quelque chose que je te cache depuis longtemps, et… »

Le jeune héros s'interrompt le temps de laisser échapper un soupir de frustration et se passe une main sur le visage pour mieux tenter de reprendre contenance.

Parler à Nino n'a pourtant jamais été un problème jusque-là.

Mais son amitié est si précieuse à ses yeux que l'appréhension noue sa langue, bloque ses mots dans sa gorge et les fait redégringoler comme une pierre au fond de son estomac.

« Avant toute chose, je tiens à te dire que si je ne t'ai rien raconté plus tôt, ce n'est pas parce que je ne te faisais pas confiance », poursuit finalement Adrien en reportant son attention sur son meilleur ami. « Bien au contraire. Mais dans la vie il y a ce qu'on _veut_ faire, et ce qu'on _peut_ faire. Et en l'occurrence, je ne _pouvais_ rien te dire », martèle-t-il avec, il l'espère, autant de conviction dans la voix que celle qu'il éprouve au plus profond de lui-même. « Pas avant aujourd'hui. »

Surprenant la lueur alarmée qui s'allume dans les yeux de Nino, Adrien décide brusquement d'arrêter là son préambule. Hors de question d'inquiéter son ami plus que nécessaire en s'encombrant d'un luxe de précautions probablement inutiles.

À présent, il faut qu'il parle. Qu'il avoue enfin à Nino qu'il n'est nul autre que celui qui se cache derrière le masque du célèbre héros de Paris.

Même si cela reste plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Adrien prend une profonde inspiration pour tenter de calmer le martèlement affolé de son pouls. Son cœur bat si vite, si fort, qu'il semble prêt à s'arracher de sa poitrine.

Instinctivement, le jeune homme tourne son regard vers Marinette. Il puise son courage dans sa simple présence, dans le soutien sans faille que lui promettent ses yeux aux couleurs de ciel d'été et dans le sourire d'encouragement qui danse sur ses lèvres.

La conviction profonde qui luit au creux de ses prunelles achève de chasser les dernières craintes du jeune homme.

Avec Marinette à ses côtés, tout ira bien.

Il le sait.

Quand Adrien reporte finalement son attention sur Nino, toute trace d'hésitation a déserté de son regard. Il ouvre la bouche, et laisse enfin éclater cette vérité qu'il a si longtemps dissimulé.

« Je suis Chat Noir. »

* * *

Dans le silence assourdissant qui suit la déclaration de son ami, Nino enlève sa casquette et se passe machinalement la main sur le sommet du crâne. Son regard balaye frénétiquement le visage d'Adrien, comme pour y chercher la moindre trace de malice.

Mais Adrien est tout sauf d'humeur à plaisanter, et Nino le connaît trop bien pour pouvoir croire le contraire.

« Oh, woaw… », laisse finalement échapper Nino dans un murmure abasourdi. « Woaw woaw woaw woaw… »

Mû par un soudain réflexe, Adrien se penche vers son invité.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, j'imagine que ça doit faire beaucoup à encaisser », s'excuse-t-il en posant une paume compatissante sur son avant-bras. « Je suppose que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on découvre que Chat Noir n'est autre que son meilleur ami... »

« Hein ? », laisse machinalement échapper Nino en relevant la tête vers lui, surpris. « Ah, non, ça je le savais déjà », le corrige-t-il en agitant vivement sa main devant lui en geste de dénégation. « C'est plutôt que je n'aurais _jamais_ cru que tu m'en parlerais un jour ! »

Cette fois, c'est au tour d'Adrien de fixer son ami avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes – splendidement imité en cela par Marinette et Alya. Ses traits se figent dans une expression d'étonnement presque comique et ses sourcils se haussent tant et tant de stupéfaction qu'ils finissent par se perdent dans ses mèches blondes.

Le regard rivé sur son meilleur ami, Adrien ouvre la bouche, la referme, la rouvre encore, sans qu'aucun son n'arrive à en sortir.

Envolée, la gouaille naturelle de Chat Noir. Disparue, la légendaire aisance du héros à jongler avec les mots.

Le choc que le jeune homme éprouve est tel qu'il se trouve pour une fois incapable d'articuler la moindre parole.

« Tu… Tu es au courant ? », réussit-il finalement à balbutier, stupéfait.

« Mec, faudrait penser à renouveler ton stock d'excuses », rétorque Nino en haussant un sourcil goguenard. « Les douches, ça passe un peu, mais quand t'en es à la troisième par jour… Après j'avoue, j'ai mis du temps à comprendre », poursuit-il avec un petit sourire d'excuse. « Il a fallu attendre qu'on soit en première pour que je finisse par réaliser ce qu'il se passait vraiment. »

« Donc tu savais… », murmure Adrien en se passant une main abasourdie sur le visage. « Depuis tout ce temps… »

Bien que l'évidence soit impossible à nier, le jeune homme peine encore à y croire. Son esprit se cabre comme un animal rétif, rechignant à accepter une possibilité qui ne l'avait jamais, mais absolument _jamais_ effleuré jusque-là.

Nino sait.

Depuis des années déjà.

« Oui, j'étais au courant », lui confirme ce dernier sans la moindre hésitation, appuyant sa déclaration d'un ferme hochement de tête.

Encore sous le choc de cette extraordinaire découverte, Adrien jette un regard interrogateur à son meilleur ami.

« Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? », ne peut-il s'empêcher de demander.

Après tout, Alya n'a guère hésité à confronter Marinette lorsqu'elle a découvert son identité. Et si Adrien avait été à la place de Nino et lui à la sienne, il n'est pas certain qu'il ait réussir à taire longtemps devant une pareille trouvaille.

Alors, pourquoi un tel silence ?

Assis face à lui, Nino hausse les épaules d'un geste évasif.

« Oh, je me doute bien que tu avais de bonnes raisons de me cacher tout ça », réplique-t-il nonchalamment. « Et après tout, les identités secrètes c'est un truc de super-héros, non ? », ajoute-t-il avec un sourire complice. « C'est compris dans le job. Je me disais que tu m'en parlerais peut-être une fois que tu aurais pris ta retraite, un truc du genre. Mais vraiment, je n'aurais _jamais_ imaginé que tu me mettrais officiellement au courant tant que Chat Noir est encore en activité. Ou alors… »

Le jeune homme s'interrompt brusquement et braque un regard suspicieux sur Marinette et Alya.

« Oh, mec… », lâche-t-il dans un murmure compatissant. « Tu t'es fait démasquer, c'est ça ? Marinette et Alya ont compris qui tu es, du coup c'est pour ça que tu as décidé de me mettre au courant moi aussi ? »

L'instant de surprise à présent passé, Adrien retrouve contenance avec une rapidité remarquable.

Il se fend d'un sourire malicieux, que souligne la lueur espiègle qui s'allume soudain au creux de ses prunelles.

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça… », réplique-t-il avec une fausse désinvolture, alors que se dessine sur ses traits une expression facétieuse digne des plus grands jours de Chat Noir.

« Même si effectivement, nous savons qu'Adrien est Chat Noir depuis déjà quelques temps », souligne Marinette d'une voix amusée.

Nino pose tour à tour son regard sur ses trois interlocuteurs, l'air de plus en plus perplexe.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de poser la moindre question, Adrien saisit au vol cette occasion parfaite de poursuivre ses révélations.

« Il n'y a pas que mon identité que je voulais te dévoiler aujourd'hui », reprend-il rapidement. « Nino », poursuit-il en désignant théâtralement Marinette et Alya, « je te présente mes coéquipières. Ladybug et la Guêpe. »

Si Nino ne laissait jusque-là transparaître qu'une certes légitime mais néanmoins relative surprise, il donne à présent l'impression d'avoir reçu un violent coup de massue sur le sommet du crâne.

Il cligne des paupières une fois, deux fois, comme légèrement sonné.

(Et comme si, visiblement, il peinait encore à croire ce que ses yeux lui font voir.)

« Ladybug ? », lâche-t-il en se tournant vers Marinette, qui le salue aussitôt en agitant légèrement les doigts dans les airs.

Puis, lentement, le regard de Nino glisse vers Alya.

« _La Guêpe ?_ », articule-t-il d'une voix une octave plus haute que d'ordinaire.

Les lèvres pincées en une moue boudeuse, sa compagne croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Tu es en train de me dire que tu as remarqué la double vie de ton _meilleur ami_ , mais pas celle de ta _petite_ _amie_ ? », lui fait-elle remarquer d'un ton accusateur.

Les épaules légèrement voûtées en signe de contrition, Nino repositionne machinalement sa casquette sur le haut de son crâne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, tu es meilleure que lui pour trouver des excuses ? », réplique-t-il avec un petit sourire penaud.

Alya lui lance un regard dubitatif puis, incapable de garder plus longtemps son sérieux, éclate franchement de rire.

« Oh, Nino », s'exclame-t-elle en se penchant vers lui pour lui plaquer une bise sonore sur la joue, « surtout ne change jamais ! »

Quoique visiblement toujours déconcerté par l'étrange tournure des événements, Nino la serre affectueusement contre lui en retour. Au bout d'une poignée de secondes, il s'écarte finalement d'elle pour promener un regard confus sur ses interlocuteurs.

« Alors comme ça, vous êtes tous les trois des héros ? », demande-t-il d'une voix hésitante, manifestement désireux de s'assurer que non, son cerveau, ses yeux et ses oreilles ne se sont pas tous ligués contre lui pour lui faire croire à une hallucination particulièrement réaliste. « Chat Noir, Ladybug, la Guêpe ? »

« Exactement », approuve aussitôt Adrien. « Marinette est Ladybug depuis aussi longtemps que je suis Chat Noir... »

« ...et Alya nous a rejoint en cours de route », complète machinalement Marinette. « D'ailleurs, elle était déjà au courant pour mon identité secrète bien avant ça », précise-t-elle en décochant un sourire complice à sa meilleure amie. « Elle m'a démasquée il y a déjà plusieurs années. »

Bien que toute trace de stupéfaction n'ait pas encore déserté les traits de Nino, une lueur amusée s'allume dans les yeux du jeune homme.

« Il y a des choses qui sont compliquées à cacher à ses meilleurs potes, hein ? », souligne-t-il avec un petit rire, tout en jetant un coup d'œil entendu à Adrien.

« On dirait bien », réplique ce dernier en poussant un soupir volontairement exagéré, tout en se laissant lourdement retomber contre le dossier de son canapé.

Mais déjà, Nino semble être passé à un autre sujet. Faisant fi des manières théâtrales de son ami, il se redresse sur son siège et claque sèchement ses paumes l'une contre l'autre.

« Bon, ma copine et deux de mes amis d'enfance sont des super-héros », résume-t-il en braquant un regard incisif sur ses trois interlocuteurs. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué d'autre ? »

* * *

Durant les minutes qui suivent, Adrien et Marinette s'appliquent à résumer les récents événements à Nino de façon aussi exhaustive que possible.

Ils lui racontent la terrifiante attaque au cours de laquelle Ladybug s'est faite démasquer par le Papillon - dans tous les sens du terme.

L'agression de Marinette par Volpina, qui n'a fait que leur confirmer que l'identité de l'héroïne était désormais bel et bien compromise.

La cohabitation des deux coéquipiers, précipitée par ces terribles circonstances.

À ce point de la conversation, Alya ne peut s'empêcher de souligner malicieusement que la relation de ses deux amis n'a quant à elle guère tardé à évoluer au-delà du stade de la simple amitié. Au cas où les principaux intéressés manqueraient de signaler ce croustillant détail à Nino.

Passés les instants de surprise (« Ladybug et Chat Noir ? _Marinette et Adrien ?_ »), de joie et de sincères félicitations à l'attention du jeune couple, Nino pose un regard encore quelque peu incrédule sur son meilleur ami.

« Wow… », articule-t-il du ton de ceux qui peinent encore à assimiler une nouvelle complètement inattendue, « je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies une copine et que tu ne m'aies rien dit. »

« Et moi, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois plus surpris par le fait que je sorte avec quelqu'un que par le fait que je sois Chat Noir », rétorque Adrien en levant dramatiquement les yeux au ciel.

« Hey, ce n'est pas ma faute si tu étais un éternel célibataire jusque-là », se défend Nino en riant.

« On se demande à cause de qui », glisse Alya d'une voix suave.

Les joues de Marinette rosissent délicatement sous le regard narquois de sa meilleure amie, tandis qu'Adrien se racle nerveusement la gorge.

« Ce n'est pas le sujet », élude le jeune homme, peu désireux de se faire taquiner – _encore_ – sur l'exaspérant imbroglio sentimental qu'a été son adolescence (et celle de Marinette).

Plagg et Alya s'en chargent déjà suffisamment bien comme ça, hors de question que Nino entre à son tour dans la danse.

Recentrant la conversation sur un sujet autrement plus sérieux, Adrien fait part à Nino des difficultés que Chat Noir et Ladybug ont rapidement rencontré suite à l'arrivée de Volpina. Il lui raconte les combats de plus en plus ardus, les forces de plus en plus déséquilibrées, et très vite, la nécessité pressante de faire appel à un troisième héros pour faire pencher de nouveau la balance en leur faveur.

Ou à une troisième héroïne, en l'occurrence.

« J'ai tout de suite pensé à Alya », confie Marinette en adressant un clin d'œil appuyé à sa meilleure amie. « J'étais certaine qu'elle ferait une porteuse de miraculous parfaite. »

« Je te comprends, je ne connais personne d'aussi courageux ou d'aussi déterminé qu'elle », approuve Nino en bombant fièrement le torse, faisant aussitôt naître un immense sourire sur le visage d'Alya. « Enfin, à part vous », ajoute-t-il à l'attention de Marinette et Adrien. « Et encore. »

Adrien jette un regard indulgent à ses deux anciens camarades de classe, puis reprend le fil de son discours.

Il ne saurait dire à quel point il se sent soulagé de voir que Nino accepte si bien d'avoir été tenu à l'écart des activités héroïques de trois de ses proches. Mais maintenant que son ami est au courant pour sa double vie, pour celle de Marinette et pour celle d'Alya, il lui reste encore un point délicat à aborder.

Certes, Nino ne lui en veut pas de lui avoir caché qu'il était Chat Noir.

Certes, il n'est pas non plus fâché de ne pas avoir été mit dans le secret pour Marinette et Alya.

Reste à présent à savoir comment il réagira lorsqu'ils lui proposeront de rejoindre leur petit groupe.

Adrien est loin de se sentir aussi fébrile que quand il s'apprêtait à lui dévoiler son identité de héros, mais impossible pour autant de se départir d'une sensation de nervosité qui lui tord désagréablement l'estomac. La situation dans laquelle ses coéquipières et lui se trouvent embourbés est on ne peut plus critique et l'idée folle de Marinette cristallise désormais leurs derniers espoirs.

Ils ont _besoin_ d'un nouvel allié. De Nino.

Le regard plongé dans celui de son meilleur ami, Adrien lui fait part de ce plan désespéré tout droit sorti de l'imagination de sa partenaire et lui pose, enfin, cette question fatidique qui lui brûle les lèvres depuis le moment où il a commencé son long récit.

Nino est-il prêt à tout risquer et à endosser le rôle du porteur du miraculous du Paon pour leur venir en aide ?

La réponse du jeune homme est immédiate et sans équivoque.

« J'accepte. »


	37. Chapter 37

_Note : _

_Pour rappel, je ne suis pas du tout à jour dans la diffusion de la saison 3 (je n'ai vu que les 4 premiers épisodes) et je fuis les spoilers comme la peste. Au moment où je poste ce chapitre, le kwami du Paon n'est donc jamais apparu dans les épisodes que j'ai regardé. Je ne sais même pas s'il doit apparaître dans cette saison et je ne veux pas le savoir._

 _Merci de ne rien me spoiler le concernant. Ni son nom, ni son caractère, ni si il est déjà apparu et dans quel épisode, ni rien du tout en fait ^^ . _

* * *

À peine quelques minutes après que Nino ait donné son accord pour endosser le rôle périlleux de protecteur de Paris, Adrien se retrouve à faire route avec lui en direction de la demeure de son père.

Le temps est un luxe qu'ils ne peuvent se permettre. Une attaque peut survenir n'importe où, n'importe quand. Plus tôt Nino récupèrera le miraculous du Paon, plus vite le quatuor de héros nouvellement formé aura une chance d'arrêter _enfin_ Volpina.

Avançant à bonne vitesse, les deux amis ne mettent que peu de temps à atteindre la luxueuse demeure de Gabriel Agreste. Ils y sont accueillis par Nathalie qui, son inséparable tablette en main, leur fait aussitôt part des instructions de son employeur.

« Adrien, votre père souhaite voir votre ami seul à seul », annonce-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique. « Vous pouvez attendre dans votre ancienne chambre. Monsieur Lahiffe », poursuit-elle en se tournant vers Nino, « suivez-moi. Monsieur Agreste va vous recevoir immédiatement. »

Manifestement peu rassuré, Nino jette un regard interrogateur à son meilleur ami.

La gorge soudain désagréablement sèche, Adrien ne peut s'empêcher de déglutir. Même avec les années, les manières autoritaires de son père n'ont jamais cessé de lui hérisser le poil – sans mauvais jeu de mot. Difficile pour le jeune homme de se sentir parfaitement serein en se voyant accueilli avec autant d'amabilité que s'il avait été un inspecteur des impôts, et les circonstances tout à fait exceptionnelles de cette entrevue ne sont pas pour le rasséréner davantage.

Gabriel va-t-il tenir sa parole ?

Revenir sur sa promesse ?

Imposer des conditions drastiques auxquels son fils et ses alliés n'auront d'autre choix que de se plier pour pouvoir obtenir ce précieux miraculous dont ils ont tant besoin ?

Impossible à dire.

Mais pour autant, hors de question pour Adrien de laisser ses angoisses déteindre sur Nino. Il plaque sur son visage un sourire bien, _bien_ plus optimiste que celui qui reflèterait son réel état d'esprit et encourage son meilleur ami à obéir d'un signe du menton.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller », lui affirme-t-il avec une assurance qu'il est loin de ressentir. « Je suis sûr que ça va n'être qu'une simple formalité. »

Mais Nino connaît trop bien l'illustre géniteur de son meilleur ami pour pouvoir croire à pareil miracle, et la moue dubitative qu'il échoue à dissimuler indique à Adrien que ses belles paroles sont restées lettre morte.

Malgré tout, Nino redresse légèrement la tête et tend la main vers Adrien pour lui donner une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

« Ok », répond-il en lui rendant son sourire. « À tout de suite. »

Puis, sans un mot de plus, le jeune homme tourne les talons et s'éloigne à la suite de Nathalie.

* * *

Assis sur le canapé qui trône dans son ancienne chambre, Adrien regarde sans réellement les voir les images qui défilent sur l'écran de son téléviseur. Il sort son téléphone de sa poche, regarde l'heure pour ce qui lui semble être la millième fois _(au moins !)_ et range l'appareil en poussant un profond soupir de frustration.

« Tu crois que ça va durer encore longtemps ? », lance-t-il à l'attention de Plagg. « Ça fait des _heures_ que Nino est parti voir mon père. »

Perché à l'autre bout du canapé, le petit kwami gratifie son partenaire de son regard le plus condescendant.

« Et d'une, ça ne fait pas si longtemps », rétorque-t-il d'une voix hautaine. « Et de deux, quand bien même, qu'est ce que tu voudrais que ton père fasse à Nino ? Qu'il le mange ? Il n'est pas _si_ maléfique que ça. À ta place je m'inquièterai d'abord pour le camembert. Si ça se trouve ils prennent leurs temps parce qu'ils sont en train de dévorer toutes _mes_ réserves », conclut-il avec un frisson d'horreur.

Adrien ouvre la bouche pour répondre vertement à son kwami quand soudain, un bruit familier attire son attention.

Le bruit d'une porte, qui s'ouvre et se referme pour laisser place à un Nino sensiblement plus pâle que d'ordinaire.

Adrien se lève aussi brusquement que s'il avait été propulsé par un ressort et se précipite à la rencontre de son meilleur ami.

« Nino ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

Visiblement légèrement secoué, Nino lève sur lui un regard hébété.

« Wow mec… », articule-t-il d'une voix blanche. « Je pensais que je savais à quel point ton père pouvait être flippant quand il voulait mais… wow… j'avais tort. Jusque-là je ne l'avais jamais vu essayer d'intimider _vraiment_ quelqu'un. »

Un faible sourire aux lèvres, Adrien pose une main compatissante sur le bras de son ami.

« Il peut être très persuasif quand il veut », approuve-t-il avec un petit haussement d'épaules d'excuse.

« J'ai vu ça », soupire lourdement Nino en secouant la tête, comme pour tenter de chasser physiquement ces pénibles souvenirs de sa mémoire.

Mais l'esprit d'Adrien reste ailleurs.

En temps normal, il serait le premier à compatir avec quiconque se serait retrouvé sous les foudres de son père (à l'exception de Lila ou du Papillon, bien sûr). Mais là, la nervosité qui le tenaille est telle qu'elle menace de le dévorer vivant s'il n'a pas de réponses à ses questions _maintenant_.

« Et donc ? », demande-t-il d'une voix tendue. « Le miraculous ? »

Aussitôt, Nino bombe machinalement le torse.

L'expression déconfite qui marquait jusque-là son visage s'efface, éclipsée par le sourire triomphant qui éclaire ses traits alors qu'il retourne l'encolure de son t-shirt pour dévoiler une broche d'un doux bleu-vert.

« Mission accomplie », lâche-t-il avec un clin d'œil satisfait.

* * *

Nino tend un poing victorieux vers son meilleur ami, dans une splendide imitation de la célébration signature de Chat Noir et Ladybug.

Mais incapable de contenir plus longtemps la joie, la fierté et surtout l'intense sentiment de _soulagement_ qui déferlent sur lui, Adrien ne prend même pas garde au geste de Nino. Ignorant royalement sa main tendue, il bondit vers lui pour le serrer de toutes ses forces dans ses bras, lui arrachant un glapissement de surprise au passage.

« Tu as réussi ! », s'exclame-t-il dans un éclat de rire, tout en le congratulant à coup de vigoureuses claques dans le dos. « Bravo ! »

Passé l'instant de stupéfaction, Nino s'esclaffe devant l'enthousiasme de son ami et passe à son tour ses bras autour de lui pour lui tapoter gentiment l'épaule.

Durant quelques instants encore, les deux coéquipiers se félicitent encore à grand renfort de paroles joyeuses et de grands gestes de la main. Ce n'est que quand Adrien s'écarte enfin de Nino qu'il remarque soudain la présence d'un petit être bleu, qui volette aux côtés de son ami tout en le dévisageant avec un sourire indulgent.

Oh.

Bien sûr.

Si Nino a pu récupérer le miraculous de son père, il a nécessairement aussi hérité d'un minuscule compagnon pour l'assister dans sa tâche.

« Bonjour Adrien », lui lance la créature d'une petite voix flutée, stoppant là le court de ses pensées. « Nous n'avons jamais eu le plaisir d'être présentés. Je suis Phazzi, le kwami du Paon. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, le petit être s'incline gracieusement dans les airs pour saluer son interlocuteur.

« Enchanté, Phazzi », répond Adrien avec un franc sourire. « C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer enfin. »

« Plaisir partagé », réplique joyeusement le kwami. « Et sur un autre sujet », ajoute-t-il d'un ton approbateur, « je tiens à te dire que je trouve ta symétrie maxillaire absolument remarquable. »

Pris de court, Adrien porte machinalement sa main à sa mâchoire et hausse un sourcil interloqué.

Peut-être a-t-il mal entendu. Ou mal compris.

Mais l'expression perplexe de Nino lui confirment que ses oreilles ne lui ont pas jouée des tours et que Phazzi vient bien de complimenter le bas de son visage de la plus étrange manière.

« Heuu… merci ? », finit-t-il par répondre d'une voix incertaine.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça », intervient Plagg avec un ricanement moqueur. « Phazzi a toujours été fasciné par _l'Art_ », poursuit-il en insistant avec une emphase ironique sur ce dernier mot. « S'il y a le moindre truc qu'il trouve beau à voir ou à entendre, tu peux être sûr qu'il ne va pas pouvoir s'empêcher de disserter dessus. »

« Plagg, tu n'as absolument _aucun_ sens esthétique », réplique Phazzi en secouant doucement la tête. « Ou artistique. »

« Et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal, merci », rétorque Plagg sans se formaliser le moins du monde de la critique explicite de son camarade. « Qu'on me parle plutôt de camembert, _ça_ c'est de l'art, du vrai ! »

Refusant visiblement de s'embourber dans une conversation qui n'a certainement jamais mené nulle part, Phazzi se tourne vers Nino avec un sourire aimable.

« À ce propos, j'ai cru comprendre que tu aimais particulièrement la musique ? », lui lance-t-il avec un intérêt non dissimulé. « Est-ce que le menuet est toujours à la mode ? »

Quoique visiblement surpris, le jeune homme met un point d'honneur à ne pas laisser échapper la moindre parole désobligeante – contrairement à Plagg, qui se fend d'un nouveau rire moqueur.

« Plus depuis quelques siècles, j'en ai peur… », réplique-t-il avec un petit sourire contrit.

« Oh ? », relève Phazzi avec étonnement. « Intéressant, intéressant... Nous en rediscuterons une fois que tout ça sera fini. »

Et soudain, le regard du kwami se fait dur comme de la pierre. Toute trace d'affabilité déserte ses traits, remplacée par une expression d'une gravité presque dérangeante pour un petit être à l'apparence si adorable.

« En attendant, il y a plus urgent à faire », reprend-il d'un ton aux inflexions si sérieuses qu'Adrien a soudain la désagréable impression de se retrouver face à une minuscule incarnation de son père. « Nous devons arrêter le Papillon. »

Bien que surpris par le changement de comportement drastique de Phazzi, Adrien ne pourrait pas être plus d'accord avec ses propos.

Assez perdu de temps.

« Exactement », approuve-t-il avec un bref hochement de tête, avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami. « Est-ce que tu sais comment te transformer ? »

« Oui », lui confirme Nino sans la moindre once d'hésitation. « Phazzi », s'exclame-t-il en posant instinctivement sur la broche en forme d'éventail accrochée à son col, « transforme-moi ! »

Il ne faut à la magie que quelques fractions de secondes et un éclair de lumière azur pour faire son œuvre. Le jeune homme à l'apparence jusque-là on ne peut plus ordinaire qu'était Nino laisse place à un super-héros, vêtu de la tête aux pieds d'un costume d'un profond bleu roi.

« Woaw… », murmure-t-il avec émerveillement, les yeux rivés sur ses mains gantées.

Peinant toujours à y croire, le nouveau héros parcourt sa tenue du regard pour mieux en admirer les détails. Il sourit en découvrant des motifs rappelant le dessin qui orne la queue des paons, tend la jambe et fait tourner machinalement sa cheville pour scruter les bottes qui remontent jusqu'à ses mollets, pivote la tête en arrière autant que possible tout en tordant son dos et ses hanches afin de mieux poursuivre son inspection.

Debout face à lui, bras croisés sur la poitrine, Adrien le regarde faire avec un petit sourire amusé.

« Et bien », lâche-t-il d'un ton approbateur, « les choses sérieuses commencent.

* * *

Le miraculous du Paon enfin entre les mains de Nino, les deux amis ne voient guère de raisons de s'attarder plus longtemps dans la demeure de la famille Agreste.

Après avoir salué son père et s'être vu aimablement rappeler par lui qu'il avait tout à fait la possibilité de faire de la vie de Nino un enfer ce dernier avait le malheur de trahir sa confiance, Adrien regagne sa chambre et se transforme à son tour.

« Au fait, tu as choisi ton nom de héros ? », se renseigne-t-il en se tournant vers son meilleur ami.

« Je vais faire terriblement original », réplique ce dernier avec un sourire en coin. « Tu peux m'appeler le Paon. »

« Va pour le Paon, alors », approuve Chat Noir en se dirigeant vers son immense baie vitrée. « Et maintenant, allons-y », conclut-il en ouvrant une fenêtre d'un geste fluide.

Mais le Paon reste immobile, ses yeux écarquillés de surprise rivé à l'ouverture que lui désigne son coéquipier.

« Allons-y… _par là_ ? », demande-t-il d'une voix incrédule.

« Hey, il va falloir t'y habituer », réplique Chat Noir avec un clin d'œil malicieux. « Tu as un miraculous, tu as le droit – et le privilège ! – d'utiliser la sortie des héros. »

« Et donc l'idée, c'est de descendre depuis ici ? », poursuit le Paon en s'approchant de la fenêtre pour jeter un coup d'œil vers le bas.

« Plutôt de sauter directement sur l'immeuble d'en face », réplique son coéquipier sans hésiter. « C'est plus rapide. »

« Ok… », approuve le Paon en jetant un bref coup d'œil au bâtiment pour mieux évaluer la distance. « J'ai intérêt à ne pas me rater. Tu as peut-être l'habitude de passer par là, mais je te rappelle que je débute », fait-il remarquer à son ami avec un petit sourire contrit.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, je suis déjà tombé de bien plus haut », lui confie Chat Noir en se passant la main dans les cheveux d'un geste embarrassé.

« Je ne suis pas certain que ça soit _vraiment_ rassurant », rétorque le Paon dans un éclat de rire. « Mais ok », poursuit-il. « Si tu dis que je peux le faire, je te fais confiance. »

Ces derniers mots, prononcés avec une tranquille certitude, font gonfler dans le cœur de Chat Noir une soudaine et immense vague d'affection.

Il comprend l'appréhension de Nino. Le moment est venu pour lui de se jeter dans le vide, au sens propre comme au figuré. Mais sa foi en lui le touche, le bouleverse bien plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'exprimer avec des mots.

Nino a accepté de se battre à ses côtés sans exprimer la moindre réserve et sachant le danger auquel il s'exposerait. Et aujourd'hui, il lui réaffirme avec le plus parfait naturel combien il croit en lui.

Jamais, jamais Chat Noir n'aurait un jour espéré avoir un ami aussi fidèle et aussi dévoué.

La gorge soudain étrangement serrée, Chat Noir se racle machinalement la gorge. Il s'avance vers le Paon et pose une main sur son épaule, autant pour tenter de dissimuler sa propre émotion que pour lui montrer son soutien indéfectible.

« Ne t'inquiète pas », affirme-t-il d'un ton qui, il l'espère, saura chasser les derniers doutes de son nouveau coéquipier. « Ça peut avoir l'air impressionnant pour un premier saut, mais rappelles toi que tu es un héros maintenant. Tu es plus fort, plus rapide, plus résistant. Tout ira bien. »

« Et au pire, je compte sur toi pour me rattraper », le taquine son ami avec un clin d'œil complice.

En dépit de l'émotion qui l'étreint toujours, Chat Noir ne peut retenir l'éclat de rire qui franchit joyeusement ses lèvres.

« Promis ! », s'esclaffe-t-il. « Et maintenant, allons-y ! Je te montre le chemin. »

* * *

Si Nino s'est montré au départ moins à l'aise qu'Adrien, qui a embrassé son rôle de Chat Noir comme s'il n'avait attendu que ce moment depuis la naissance (ainsi qu'avec un certain dédain pour tout instinct d'auto-préservation), il n'en trouve pas moins rapidement ses marques. Il se retrouve très vite à bondir avec aisance aux côtés de son coéquipier, et c'est à bonne allure que les deux héros progressent en direction de l'appartement d'Adrien.

Quand les deux amis se faufilent finalement sur le balcon du jeune homme, le Paon se tourne vers son partenaire avec un sourire béat.

« Woaw, mec, c'était génial ! », s'exclame-t-il avec des étoiles plein les yeux. « Je ne suis pas certain que je serais fan des combats, mais _ça_ … Faire des sauts de trois mètres de hauteur ou de longueur, bondir sur les toits… C'est quand tu veux ! », conclut-il en tendant le bras vers son interlocuteur pour lui donner une tape complice dans la paume de la main.

« Haha oui, ça fait partie des bons côtés du boulot », confirme Chat Noir avec un gloussement amusé.

Sur ses entrefaites, les deux amis pénètrent dans le salon où les attendent encore Alya et Marinette. Ils y sont aussitôt accueillis par d'impressionnantes exclamations de joie, aussi bien de la part des jeunes femmes que de leurs kwamis respectifs.

Tandis qu'Alya se précipite dans les bras de son compagnon, Marinette s'approche de Chat Noir pour cogner son poing contre le sien.

« Vous avez réussi », constate-t-elle avec un immense sourire. « Bravo ! »

« Tout le mérite en revient à Nino », réplique Adrien en se détransformant, le visage tout aussi radieux que celui de sa partenaire. « Il a réussi à finir de convaincre mon père, et c'était loin d'être gagné d'avance. »

« Ça, j'imagine bien », confesse Marinette avec un petit rire soulagé.

Marinette et Adrien échangent un dernier sourire satisfait puis, notant que les effusions du Paon et d'Alya semblent toucher à leur fin, se tournent vers leurs amis pour aller les rejoindre.

Alors que la conversation va bon train, Marinette scrute d'un regard intrigué l'objet accroché dans le dos de son nouveau coéquipier.

Un objet dont la taille et la forme peuvent sans conteste rappeler celles d'une petite raquette de tennis, mais dont l'usage pourrait au contraire difficilement être plus éloigné.

À vrai dire, l'utilisation d'un pareil attirail comme outil de combat efficace paraît même si incongrue à Marinette que la jeune femme se sent plongée au fond des abîmes de la perplexité.

Certes, elle est elle-même armée d'un yo-yo pour faire régner l'ordre sur Paris.

Certes, Alya se retrouve quant à elle affublée d'un pinceau géant capable de produire du miel à volonté.

Mais tout de même…

Il est impossible, catégoriquement _impossible_ que Nino puisse être contraint de se battre avec un…

« …un miroir ? », s'étonne-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils d'un air mi-inquiet, mi-dubitatif. « C'est _ça_ ton arme ? »

« Exactement », réplique le Paon avec un immense sourire.

Le jeune homme passe son bras dans son dos d'un geste souple et tend son arme vers Marinette pour la soumettre à son examen.

Croisant le regard perplexe de son propre reflet, Marinette effleure la surface réfléchissante du bout des doigts.

Cet objet qui l'intrigue tant n'est bien nul autre qu'un miroir ovale, rattaché à un long manche, et dont le cadre bleu comporte les mêmes motifs semblables à des yeux que ceux qui ornent les queues de paon et le costume de son nouveau coéquipier.

Mais bien que Nino ne semble guère s'en formaliser, la présence d'un tel ustensile entre les mains d'un héros paraît toujours aussi peu protocolaire à Marinette que celle de la présence purement désintéressée de Chloé à un gala de charité pour la sauvegarde des pingouins. Impossible pour elle d'imaginer quiconque attaquer ou se défendre au corps à corps avec une pareille arme sans courir aussitôt à la catastrophe.

Détachant son regard du reflet du miroir, Marinette plonge ses yeux dans ceux du Paon.

« Et… ça ne risque pas de se casser, si jamais tu te bats avec ? », lui demande-t-elle d'une voix lourde de scepticisme.

« Pas selon le père d'Adrien », la rassure son interlocuteur en faisant négligemment tournoyer son arme entre ses doigts. « Il m'a promis que ce miroir est aussi solide que ton yo-yo ou que le bâton de Chat Noir », conclut-il en donnant un coup sec sur la surface polie pour mieux illustrer son propos.

« Et pour ça, je lui fais confiance », approuve Adrien avec un faible sourire. « Mon père est loin d'approuver toutes mes fréquentations, mais il n'irait pas jusqu'à nous mettre tous en danger juste parce qu'il n'aime pas Nino. »

« Mais si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai fait un essai sur le chemin », ajoute le Paon à l'attention de Marinette. « J'ai tapé contre une cheminée avec, et regarde », poursuit-t-il en lui mettant – littéralement- le miroir sous le nez. « Pas une égratignure ! Pourtant je peux t'assurer que j'y suis allé de bon cœur ! »

« Mais pas de _trop_ bon cœur, si ça peut te rassurer », intervient aussitôt Adrien devant le pincement de lèvres réprobateur qui apparaît furtivement sur les traits de sa compagne. « On n'a rien cassé. »

« Promis », confirme hâtivement le Paon.

Les yeux d'un bleu perçant de Marinette se posent tour à tour sur les deux amis. Et, lentement, la jeune femme sent un irrépressible sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

Il n'y a désormais plus d'inquiétude à éprouver, plus d'hésitation à avoir.

Avec Nino, leur équipe est enfin complète et la victoire plus que jamais à portée de main.

Elle le sent.

Elle le _sait_.

Le cœur soudain gonflé d'une merveilleuse vague d'optimisme, Marinette relève fièrement le menton et, mains posées sur les hanches, promène un regard gorgé de confiance et d'affection sur ses trois coéquipiers.

« Et bien, le Papillon et Lila n'ont plus qu'à bien se tenir », conclut-elle de la même voix convaincue que celle avec laquelle elle avait défié son ennemi lors ses premiers jours d'héroïne. « Cette fois, on va les arrêter ! »

* * *

 _Note : Pour celles et ceux qui se demanderaient d'où je sors le nom de Phazzi (il fallait bien que j'en invente un xD ), c'est parce que les paons appartiennent à la famille des phasianidés :) ._


	38. Chapter 38

Appuyée contre le plan de travail de la cuisine, Marinette sirote son café d'un air désabusé.

Une semaine.

Cela fait déjà presque une semaine que Nino a hérité du miraculous du Paon, et toujours pas la moindre attaque du Papillon en vue.

Ce dernier fait n'a rien de particulièrement extraordinaire en soit. En dépit du rythme infernal que le célèbre super-vilain impose à ses adversaires ces derniers temps, il lui arrive à l'occasion de laisser filer quelques jours sans s'en prendre à quiconque.

D'ordinaire, Marinette se serait réjouie de pouvoir profiter d'un moment de répit plus que bienvenu.

Mais pour une fois, les choses sont différentes.

Pour une fois, Marinette a _hâte_ que le Papillon se décide enfin à attaquer.

Ce n'est pas que la jeune femme se sente d'humeur particulièrement belliqueuse en ce moment, bien au contraire. Mais quoiqu'indispensable, l'arrivée de Nino dans leur petit groupe a ouvert la porte à bien trop d'incertitudes pour qu'elle puisse se sentir réellement sereine.

Nino ne manque ni de courage ni de bonne volonté.

Marinette le sait.

Mais cela sera-t-il suffisant ?

Le Paon saura-t-il s'intégrer parfaitement à un trio de héros à la complicité déjà bien rôdée ou mettra-t-il au contraire leur équilibre en péril ?

Sera-t-il capable de faire preuve de l'adresse et du sang-froid nécessaire une fois plongé au cœur de la bataille ?

Et pire encore, Marinette n'a-t-elle pas commit une terrible erreur en mettant un miraculous d'une importance aussi cruciale entre les mains d'un combattant si peu aguerri ? N'a-t-elle pas signé la perte de ce bijou si précieux au regard des capacités du miraculous du Renard ? N'a-t-elle pas condamné l'un de ses plus proches amis à un destin tragique ?

Car si Marinette doit avoir une certitude, _une seule_ , c'est que le Paon deviendra une cible privilégiée pour Volpina dès l'instant où il mettra les pieds sur le champ de bataille.

Impossible qu'il en soit autrement.

Pas au vu de de l'inexpérience du nouveau héros, et surtout pas au vu de la dangerosité que ses pouvoirs représentent pour la maîtresse des illusions qu'est Lila.

Cette conviction profonde attise en Marinette des inquiétudes sans cesses entretenues par son imagination un peu trop fertile. Elle n'arrive juste _pas_ à ne pas se représenter tout ce qui pourrait mal tourner.

Les erreurs.

Les blessures.

La perte d'un miraculous, ou pire encore, la perte de quelqu'un tout court.

Parfois, Marinette aimerait juste pouvoir éteindre son cerveau pour l'empêcher de la bombarder de suppositions angoissantes. Arrêter de s'imaginer le pire, juste un instant.

Mais hélas, elle ne sait que trop bien que ces appréhensions ne seront apaisées que le jour où elles se trouveront enfin confrontées à la réalité.

Et plus tôt le Paon subira ce baptême du feu tant redouté, plus vite elle cessera de se ronger les sangs pour lui et pour ses autres coéquipiers.

À ces craintes légitimes que Marinette éprouve pour Nino s'additionne la certitude tenace et quelque peu contradictoire d'avoir enfin toutes les clefs en main pour réussir à battre ses ennemis. Avec un nouveau venu dans leur équipe, toutes les conditions sont réunies pour permettre aux héros de faire pencher définitivement la balance en leur faveur et de récupérer les miraculous du Renard et du Papillon.

Jamais pareilles conditions pour remporter la victoire n'ont été réunies, Marinette en est convaincue.

Elle et ses coéquipiers sont proches, si _proches_ du but…

Écartelée entre un espoir tel qu'elle n'en a plus éprouvé depuis longtemps, une appréhension terrifiante et une impatience de plus en plus difficile à contenir, Marinette se sent comme un élastique sur le point de rompre. Elle reste perpétuellement tenaillée par une tension fébrile dont elle ne sera délivrée qu'une fois cette attente insoutenable terminée.

Poussant un profond soupir, Marinette porte sa tasse à ses lèvres et avale une nouvelle gorgée de café.

Oui.

Définitivement.

Elle a hâte que le Papillon attaque.

* * *

Le train de pensées maussades de Marinette est tout à coup stoppé par l'arrivée d'Adrien. Le jeune homme traverse la pièce de sa démarche féline et, arrivé au niveau de sa compagne, se penche vers elle pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Dès l'instant où ses lèvres touchent les siennes, Marinette laisse ses inquiétudes s'échapper hors de son esprit.

Elle pose sa tasse sur le plan de travail et glisse ses mains dans les poches arrière d'Adrien pour y exercer une pression appréciatrice. Hanches fermement appuyées contre celles de son coéquipier, elle incline la tête sur le côté pour mieux répondre à son geste.

Les deux héros restent un instant perdu dans leur étreinte, échangeant de langoureux baisers auxquels se mêle le goût amer du café qui s'attarde encore sur la langue de Marinette.

Mais hélas, pour aussi agréable qu'il soit, ce moment de tendresse n'est guère amené à durer.

Marinette dépose un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon avant de s'écarter légèrement de lui.

Mains toujours posées sur les hanches de la jeune femme, Adrien plonge son regard dans le sien, sans chercher à dissimuler l'inquiétude qui couve au fond de ses yeux vert clair.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? », lui demande-t-il avec un froncement de sourcil inquisiteur. « Je t'ai entendu soupirer depuis l'autre bout de l'appart. »

« Le Papillon, encore et toujours », explique Marinette en haussant les épaules avec impuissance. « Pourquoi est-ce que c'est précisément quand je veux qu'il nous attaque qu'il nous laisse enfin tranquilles ? »

« Bonne question. Par esprit de contradiction, je suppose ? », rétorque Adrien avec une grimace malicieuse, clairement destinée à dérider sa coéquipière. « Il ne me donne pas l'impression d'être quelqu'un de très arrangeant, si tu veux mon avis », complète-t-il en haussant dramatiquement les yeux au ciel.

Les simagrées du jeune homme arrachent un petit rire à Marinette.

Décidément, ce garçon est bien trop doué pour alléger son humeur pour qu'elle puisse rester longtemps à se morfondre.

« Tu crois que si je me mets à souhaiter que le Papillon soit éternellement là, il arrêtera enfin de nous pourrir la vie ? », lui fait-elle remarquer d'un ton taquin.

« J'ai bien peur que les choses ne fonctionnent pas comme ça, ma Lady », réplique doucement Adrien, tout en tendant la main vers Marinette pour replacer délicatement une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille.

« Dommage… », soupire la jeune femme en pinçant les lèvres en une moue boudeuse.

« Hey, le temps qu'on passe à attendre n'est pas perdu », lui rappelle Adrien en passant tendrement ses doigts le long de son bras en signe de réconfort. « Nino s'entraîne. Plus le Papillon attend, plus il se retrouvera avec un Paon efficace en face de lui », complète-t-il d'un ton résolument convaincu.

Un sourire reconnaissant aux lèvres, Marinette se dresse sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

« Oui », approuve-t-elle dans un souffle. « Merci, Adrien. »

« De rien, Marinette », réplique le jeune homme en se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser à son tour.

Mais avant que les deux jeunes gens ne puissent poursuivre leurs plaisantes occupations, un gargouillement fort peu élégant s'élève soudain dans la pièce.

Un gargouillement directement issu du ventre d'Adrien, auquel celui de Marinette fait splendidement écho à peine une seconde plus tard.

Les deux coéquipiers échangent un regard amusé avant d'éclater franchement de rire.

« On dirait qu'il est l'heure de manger », fait gaiement remarquer Adrien.

Suivant le rappel à l'ordre impérieux de son estomac, le jeune homme se dégage doucement des bras de sa compagne et se dirige d'un bon pas vers le frigo. Marinette le suit un instant du regard avant de récupérer sa tasse de café (café désormais froid, constate-t-elle avec une légère grimace).

Alors que Marinette repose sa boisson avec un petit soupir, Adrien inspecte rapidement le contenu du réfrigérateur. Il relève la tête à peine quelques secondes plus tard, doigts nonchalamment posés sur la porte de l'appareil, et jette un coup d'œil interrogateur à sa coéquipière.

« Poulet rôti ce midi, ça te tente ? », lui lance-t-il presque aussitôt.

« Avec ou sans charbon, cette fois ? », réplique malicieusement la jeune femme.

« Hey, ce n'est pas ma faute si la recette que j'avais trouvé sous-estime _tragiquement_ la puissance de mon four », se défend vigoureusement Adrien, tout en refermant la porte du frigo pour empêcher l'air frais de s'échapper. « Et est-ce que c'est le moment de reparler de ta pâte à pizza faite maison ? », poursuit-il avec un immense sourire et un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

Le visage impassible, Marinette s'empare de nouveau de sa tasse et boit une gorgée de café – toujours froid, hélas - en une parfaite image de la dignité personnifiée.

« Cette pâte à pizza n'a jamais existé », rétorque-t-elle en affichant un détachement strictement étudié. « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Adrien ouvre la bouche pour poursuivre leur petite joute verbale quand soudain, un bip d'alerte s'élève depuis leurs téléphones.

Un bip qui, ils le savent, ne peut signifier qu'une chose.

« Tes souhaits sont exaucés, Princesse », confirme le jeune homme après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil à l'écran de son portable. « Le Papillon attaque. »

* * *

Mâchoires serrées de concentration, Ladybug progresse à toute vitesse vers le lieu où l'apparition d'un super-vilain a été signalée. Son corps tout entier est tendu dans l'expectative de l'affrontement à venir et son regard d'un bleu perçant semble défier quiconque de se mettre en travers de son chemin.

Mais sous son apparence volontaire, la jeune femme est loin de se sentir aussi sereine qu'elle le voudrait. Son cœur bat avec une lourdeur entêtante entre ses côtes, faisant déferler dans ses veines aussi bien des torrents d'adrénaline que des angoisses qu'elle s'efforce d'essayer d'ignorer.

Ce combat qui arrive peut aussi bien être celui de sa plus grande victoire que de sa plus cruelle défaite.

Impossible pour elle de l'oublier.

Bondissant à ses côtés, Chat Noir referme l'écran de son bâton d'un geste sec.

« Le Paon et la Guêpe ont été prévenus de l'attaque », lui annonce-t-il en replaçant habilement son arme dans son dos. « Ils se mettent en route. »

« Parfait », réplique Ladybug d'une voix tendue. « J'espère qu'ils n'en auront pas pour longtemps. »

* * *

Alors que les deux héros s'approchent du lieu supposé de l'affrontement, Chat Noir interrompt brusquement sa course au sommet d'un toit. Main levée en geste d'avertissement, il fait signe à sa coéquipière de s'arrêter.

« Ma Lady », lance-t-il en laissant retomber son bras pour indiquer un point de la rue située en contrebas. « Regarde. »

Ladybug n'hésite pas un instant. Obéissant immédiatement à son partenaire, elle s'immobilise à ses côtés et baisse les yeux vers l'endroit qu'il lui indique.

Il ne lui faut qu'une fraction de seconde pour repérer ce qui a attiré l'attention de Chat Noir.

À savoir une femme, prise dans la lumière jaune d'un projecteur qui flotte paresseusement au-dessus de sa tête.

Mais si la scène est sans le moindre doute liée à l'attaque du Papillon (difficile de croire qu'un appareil que l'on trouve habituellement lourdement suspendu au-dessus d'une scène de théâtre puisse voler _naturellement_ dans les airs), l'inconnue que découvre Ladybug semble ici être plus victime que responsable des évènements. Le blanc de ses yeux et la couleur naturelle de ses pupilles ont été remplacés par le même jaune soutenu que celui du de la lumière issue du projecteur, tandis qu'un sourire de bonheur dément déforme ses traits.

Un froncement de sourcil intrigué sur le visage, Ladybug descend de son perchoir et s'approche prudemment de la femme.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, Madame ? », lui demande-t-elle avec une inquiétude non dissimulée, alors que Chat Noir s'avance à son tour.

« Oui… », répond l'inconnue avec un soupir béat. « Je suis heureuse… Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse », conclut-elle dans un éclat de rire.

Ladybug échange un regard perplexe avec Chat Noir quand soudain, l'attention des deux héros se trouve attirée par une succession de bruits sourds.

Un peu plus haut dans la rue, un homme surplombé par un second projecteur qui l'éclaire de son propre rayon de lumière jaune semble être lui aussi en proie à un étrange envoûtement, quoique sensiblement différent de celui de la victime précédente.

Le visage rouge de colère et les yeux luisant d'une lueur jaunâtre, il roue méthodiquement de coups de poings le capot d'une voiture garée sur le bas-côté.

« Fichue… bagnole… », tempête-t-il entre deux lourdes frappes.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe exactement, mais je dirais que notre super-vilain du jour ne doit plus être très loin », fait remarquer Chat Noir à Ladybug.

« Oui », approuve la jeune héroïne en portant machinalement sa main à sa hanche pour s'emparer de son yo-yo. « Soyons vigilants. »

« Toujours, ma Lady », réplique son coéquipier avec un clin d'œil facétieux. « Toujours. »

Se retenant à grand peine d'énumérer l'impressionnante et interminable liste de _toutes-les-fois-où-Chat-Noir-aurait-dû-faire-preuve-de-prudence-mais-n'en-a-finalement-fait-qu'à-sa-tête_ , Ladybug lève théâtralement les yeux au ciel puis reporte son attention sur les rues qui s'étalent à ses pieds.

(Argumenter avec Chat Noir sur ce point est inutile, elle le sait.

Non pas qu'elle désespère de lui inculquer un jour un minimum de sens d'auto-préservation, mais ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment. Elle aura bien d'autres occasions de lui rappeler tout le mal qu'elle pense du fait qu' _il_ ne cesse de courir volontairement des risques inutiles en pensant la protéger _elle_.)

Ladybug se perche au sommet d'un kiosque à journaux afin de bénéficier d'un meilleur point de vue et parcourt les alentours du regard. Soudain, elle aperçoit la silhouette d'un homme vêtu de rose et doré, et aux traits couverts d'un masque ne laissant pas la place au moindre doute.

« Par ici, Chat ! », s'exclame-t-elle en tendant le doigt vers sa cible. « Je l'ai trouvé ! »

* * *

Alors qu'elle s'approche de son ennemi, Ladybug note la présence d'une demi-douzaine d'autres projecteurs qui gravitent autour de lui. Tous lui semblent identiques aux deux qu'elle a déjà pu observer auparavant, à l'exception d'un seul, plus massif, qui reste strictement stationné au-dessus de la tête du vilain – et dans lequel, peut-être, se trouve logé l'akuma envoyé par le Papillon.

Inconscient de l'arrivée des deux héros, le super-vilain s'avance vers une adolescente. Manifestement paralysée de terreur, la jeune fille le regarde s'approcher avec des yeux écarquillés d'effroi.

« Non, non, pas la peur », lui lance l'homme en secouant doucement la tête de droite à gauche. « Je te vois plutôt jouer l' _ennui_. »

Le vilain souligne ce dernier mot d'un claquement de doigts, qui résonne sèchement dans les airs. Aussitôt, l'un des projecteurs qui gravitait jusque-là autour de lui vient se placer au-dessus de sa cible désignée et l'inonde d'un faisceau de lumière dorée.

À peine le rayon lumineux englobe-t-il la jeune fille que le regard de cette dernière se voile de jaune et qu'une expression de profonde lassitude remplace toute trace de terreur sur ses traits. Une moue boudeuse aux lèvres, elle se dirige vers la chaise d'un café voisin, s'y laisse lourdement tomber et promène un regard fatigué sur les alentours.

« Parfait ! », s'exclame son bourreau avec un claquement de langue satisfait.

Se détournant de l'adolescente et du projecteur qui lui est désormais assigné, le vilain jette un coup d'œil autour de lui à la recherche d'une nouvelle victime. Ses sourcils se haussent de surprise en apercevant Ladybug et Chat Noir, juste avant qu'un sourire de satisfaction mauvaise ne se dessine sur son visage.

« Encore des trouble-fêtes qui veulent m'empêcher de diriger mes acteurs comme je veux », lâche-t-il avec mépris. « Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez affaire. »

Le regard du vilain se pose un instant sur la frêle silhouette de l'adolescente, toujours assise avec l'expression de l'ennui personnifié, puis remonte plus haut vers la rue.

« Toi ! », hurle-t-il à l'attention de l'homme toujours en train de fracasser un capot de voiture à coup de poings rageurs. « Vient ici ! »

Répondant visiblement à la volonté du super-vilain, le projecteur qui inondait jusque-là sa victime d'un flot de lumière jaune se met à émettre un rayon rose vif.

Aussitôt, le comportement de l'homme colérique change du tout au tout.

Il s'écarte sans hésiter du véhicule qui lui inspirait jusque-là tant de haine et, toujours suivit par le projecteur qui ne cesse de l'éclairer, s'avance vers son maître d'un pas vif. Alors qu'il s'approche, Ladybug ne peut manquer de remarquer l'expression parfaitement neutre de son visage, de même que l'étrange couleur rose qu'ont désormais prit ses yeux.

« Ok, je crois que je commence à comprendre comment fonctionne le pouvoir du vilain », analyse-t-elle à voix haute. « Il arrive à maîtriser ses victimes avec la lumière de ses projecteurs. Avec le rayon jaune, il les oblige à ressentir une émotion particulière et avec le rose, il les contrôle complètement. »

Les lèvres de Chat Noir se tordent aussitôt en une grimace contrariée.

« Rahhh, je déteste les super-vilains qui manipulent les esprits », lâche-t-il en se passant une main irritée dans les cheveux. « Ça finit toujours mal pour moi. »

« Alors on essayera de ne pas se faire avoir », réplique Ladybug avec un faible sourire.

Les deux héros n'ont ensuite guère le loisir de s'attarder plus longtemps sur ces constatations. Le combat bascule rapidement dans le chaos le plus total, les forçant à concentrer toute leur attention sur leurs adversaires.

Cependant, ce qui les inquiète le plus n'est guère cet homme ensorcelé par leur ennemi, ni même deux autres passants innocents que ce dernier envoûte au passage afin de les forcer à se battre à ses côtés. Leurs opposants leur sont peut-être supérieurs en nombre – du moins, pour le moment -, mais pour l'heure, ils n'y voient rien d'insurmontable.

Non. Ce qui les préoccupe au plus haut point, ce sont ces quelques projecteurs libres dont le super-vilain dispose encore et qu'il semble manipuler à sa guise.

Si jamais Ladybug ou Chat Noir venaient à se faire prendre dans l'un de ces faisceaux lumineux invoqués par leur adversaire, ce serait la catastrophe assurée.

Sans le moindre doute possible.

Hors de question pour les deux héros de risquer que le super-vilain prenne le contrôle de leurs esprits. Si l'un d'eux venait à tomber sous la coupe de cet ennemi particulièrement redoutable, ce dernier pourrait aisément retourner sa proie contre son coéquipier, ou pire encore, la forcer à abandonner sur-le-champ son miraculous.

Et si jamais ils venaient à être tous deux envoûtés en même temps…

Non.

Refusant de laisser la porte ouverte à une aussi terrifiante hypothèse, Ladybug et Chat Noir se démènent comme des beaux diables pour contrer les assauts du super-vilain et de ses malheureuses victimes.

Il ne leur faut que quelques secondes - ainsi qu'un lancer de yo-yo particulièrement habile et un vigoureux coup de bâton – pour écarter la solution la plus évidente au problème que leur pose les projecteurs. Ces derniers sont manifestement suffisamment solides pour résister même à leurs coups les plus puissants.

Hormis un cataclysme (qu'ils ne peuvent se permettre de gaspiller impunément), impossible pour eux de les détruire.

Ne leur reste plus qu'à se battre, encore et encore.

Jusqu'à la victoire et rien d'autre.

Animés d'une volonté farouche, Chat Noir et Ladybug bondissent, frappent, virevoltent, sans jamais s'autoriser le moindre instant de répit.

Impossible pour eux de relâcher leur concentration.

Ne serait-ce que le temps d'un battement de cil.

Ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde.

Ils doivent toujours, _toujours_ faire attention à leur environnement, comme ils ont peu souvent eu à le faire, même dans le feu de leurs plus ardents combats.

Chaque instant est pour eux une gymnastique autant physique que mentale, qui les force à jongler avec chacun de leur sens. Rarement ils ont eu autant à faire en aussi peu de temps et avec aussi peu de marge d'erreur.

Chercher les projecteurs du regard.

Repousser une attaque d'un de leurs adversaires.

Reporter leur attention sur l'un de ces appareils qu'ils ont un bref instant perdu de vue.

S'assurer que leur coéquipier n'est pas en danger immédiat.

Calculer instinctivement la trajectoire d'un trait de lumière.

Esquiver une attaque.

Donner un coup.

Faire appel à leur mémoire pour se rappeler de la position d'un projecteur provisoirement disparu derrière un immeuble.

Recommencer, encore et encore, avec l'épuisante impression que les secondes se dilatent pour durer des heures.

La bataille a à peine commencé depuis une poignée de minutes que déjà, Ladybug a l'impression de se débattre depuis au moins une demi-journée. Ses muscles la lancent, ses poumons la brûlent, et son crâne lui fait mal à s'en taper la tête contre les murs.

Ses seules et maigres consolations sont l'absence (très certainement provisoire) de Volpina et l'arrivée imminente du Paon et de la Guêpe.

Avec un peu de chance, peut-être réussiront-ils à se débarrasser de cet ennemi particulièrement délicat avant l'arrivée de la complice du Papillon.

Alors que la jeune femme scanne pour la énième fois les cieux du regard, une masse métallique s'approchant de son coéquipier attire son attention.

Un projecteur, un de plus.

« Chat, sur ta gauche ! », lui hurle-t-elle en guise d'avertissement.

« Vu ! », s'exclame le jeune homme en rivant son regard vert à cette nouvelle source danger.

Sourcils froncés de concentration, le jeune homme crispe ses doigts autour de son bâton et bande ses muscles pour se préparer à assener un coup surpuissant. Il n'aura peut-être pas assez de force pour casser l'un de ces maudits projecteurs, mais rien ne l'empêche d'essayer de le faire voltiger à l'autre bout de Paris.

Chat Noir relâche son attaque dès l'instant où l'appareil lui semble à sa portée.

Son bâton fend les airs dans un sifflement sourd, fondant droit sur sa cible…

… qui disparaît aussitôt dans un nuage de fumée orange.

« Que… », laisse machinalement échapper le jeune homme.

Alors que Chat Noir reste un bref instant paralysé de surprise, Ladybug surprend un nouveau mouvement dans le dos de son coéquipier. La jeune femme pâlit si vite et si fort qu'elle sent littéralement le sang fuir de son visage.

L'objet qui vient de surgir hors de vue de Chat Noir n'est autre qu'un nouveau projecteur.

Un vrai, cette fois, à n'en pas douter.

« Chat ! », s'exclame-t-elle, horrifiée.

Trop tard.

Un rayon de lumière rose traverse les airs en un éclair et emprisonne Chat Noir avec une précision chirurgicale.

Aussitôt, le héros se fige.

Son bâton glisse lentement de ses doigts alors que ses muscles se détendent, et rebondit sur le sol dans un bruit métallique avant de se mettre à rouler au loin.

« Chat… », répète Ladybug d'une voix étranglée.

Mais inconscient de sa détresse, son coéquipier reste d'une immobilité terrifiante.

Ladybug sent son cœur se décrocher de sa poitrine alors que le regard vert du jeune homme se voile de rose.

Un rire satisfait résonne soudain depuis un toit voisin.

« Et bien, on dirait que le matou est à nous », fait remarquer Volpina d'une voix moqueuse.

« Exactement », approuve le super-vilain en s'approchant d'un pas nonchalant. « Chat Noir », poursuit-il avec un sourire mauvais, « débarrasse-nous de cette saleté de coccinelle ! »

Les pupilles dilatées d'horreur, Ladybug voit Chat Noir lever la main dans les airs d'un geste mécanique. Il plie et déplie les doigts plusieurs fois, laissant la lueur rose du projecteur danser sur la pointe de ses griffes.

Puis, le regard rivé sur elle, le jeune homme ouvre la bouche pour articuler quelques syllabes d'une voix complètement dépourvue d'émotion.

« Catacl… »


	39. Chapter 39

« … _Mpf !_ »

Les paroles que s'apprêtait à prononcer Chat Noir s'étranglent dans sa gorge alors qu'un violent coup de bâton dans l'estomac chasse brutalement tout l'air de ses poumons.

« Désolée, chaton », grimace instinctivement Ladybug.

Doigts crispés autour de l'arme qu'elle vient de retourner contre Chat Noir, l'héroïne se remet en garde sans quitter un instant son coéquipier des yeux.

Le coup qu'elle vient de lui porter a été suffisamment puissant pour l'empêcher de terminer son incantation. Reste à espérer qu'il le sera aussi pour le sortir de la trajectoire du projecteur.

Pendant une brève fraction de seconde, Ladybug pense avoir réussi à atteindre son objectif. La force du choc qu'elle inflige à Chat Noir est telle que le jeune homme décolle littéralement du sol pour effectuer un vol plané de plusieurs mètres, avant de s'écraser lourdement contre la façade d'un immeuble.

Ladybug rentre machinalement la tête entre les épaules lorsque le corps de son coéquipier heurte le mur dans un bruit sourd, tout en adressant de nouvelles excuses mentales à Chat Noir. La fin justifie peut-être les moyens, mais cela n'empêche pas la jeune femme de détester en arriver à de pareilles extrémités.

Oh, certes, ce n'est pas la première fois que Chat Noir se retrouve ainsi envoûté par un de leur ennemi – même si les deux héros prient à chaque fois pour que ce soit la dernière. Ladybug a déjà eu à se battre contre lui, et ce à de maintes reprises.

Mais en dépit de ces expériences dont le duo se serait volontiers passé, la situation n'en reste pas moins difficile à gérer pour la jeune héroïne. D'un point de vue moral, surtout.

Devoir affronter Chat Noir est grotesque.

Absurde.

Douloureux.

C'est une épreuve qui va à l'encontre de l'ordre naturel des choses et qui retourne à chaque fois aussi bien le cœur que l'estomac de Ladybug.

Ses talents de combattante sont faits pour être utilisés contre des supers-vilains, pas contre son plus fidèle partenaire.

Mais malgré tout, Ladybug ne peut pas se permettre la moindre hésitation. Elle le sait. Peu importe le sentiment d'abandon déchirant qu'elle ressent à voir Chat Noir se retourner contre elle, peu importe la peine qui comprime douloureusement sa poitrine, peu importe toute la peur qu'elle éprouve pour son cher coéquipier et l'horreur viscérale que lui inspire cette situation.

Elle n'a pas le choix.

Alors, tentant vaillamment d'ignorer l'angoisse qui lui noue impitoyablement les entrailles, Ladybug se remet en garde.

Mais si le regard qu'elle braque sur son compagnon étincelle d'une volonté farouche, il n'en reste pas moins hanté par une inquiétude plus que légitime. Pourvu, prie-t-elle silencieusement, que Chat Noir n'ait pas été trop durement touché par sa récente attaque.

Heureusement, pour impressionnant qu'ait été l'impact qu'il vient de subir, il en faut largement plus que ça pour blesser le jeune homme.

Mais, hélas, il en faut manifestement aussi plus que ça pour le mettre hors de portée de ce projecteur qui le suit comme une ombre.

Le rayon lumineux qui emprisonne aussi bien le héros que son esprit suit le héros à une vitesse surnaturelle, ne lui offrant pas la moindre opportunité de retrouver son libre arbitre. Lorsque Chat Noir se relève enfin, sa posture agressive et le regard rose qu'il braque sur Ladybug ne laissent pas la moindre place au doute.

Chat Noir est toujours sous l'emprise du vilain et sa cible reste sa coéquipière.

Ladybug sent son cœur se serrer en voyant l'hostilité de son compagnon ainsi dirigée contre _elle_. Ses yeux se posent sur les griffes qu'il ouvre et referme machinalement dans le vide, comme pour mieux anticiper l'instant où elles déchireront sa propre chair, et une brusque vague de nausée vient déposer un goût amer sur sa langue.

Mais ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir des états d'âme.

D'accord, un coup de bâton n'a pas été suffisant pour écarter Chat Noir de la lumière du projecteur.

Peu importe.

Elle a largement de quoi faire avant d'arriver à cours d'idées.

* * *

D'un geste vif, Ladybug fait passer le bâton de son coéquipier dans sa main gauche pour s'emparer de sa propre arme.

Les évènements se précipitent ensuite à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Avant que Chat Noir n'ait le temps d'amorcer la moindre attaque, Ladybug décrit un large arc-de-cercle avec son bras et lance son yo-yo droit sur le jeune homme.

Projetée à toute vitesse, l'arme se déforme au point de n'être plus qu'une masse rouge aux contours indiscernables. Elle fend les airs dans un sifflement strident et s'enroule sèchement autour de la taille de Chat Noir.

Aussitôt, Ladybug tire sur le câble.

Pieds fermement campés au sol, elle tire, tire, tire de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à réussir à arracher enfin Chat Noir du trottoir sur lequel il se tient.

Le jeune homme décolle dans un glapissement de surprise et traverse de nouveau les airs, tracté par le filin de sa coéquipière. À peine arrive-t-il sur Ladybug que cette dernière le saisit fermement par le poignet et le projette sans ménagement en direction de la sortie de secours d'un bâtiment voisin.

L'héroïne atterrit aux côtés de son partenaire un bond et une fraction de seconde plus tard.

Elle ouvre la porte d'un violent coup de pied, attrape Chat Noir par la ceinture pour le balancer par l'ouverture avec autant de délicatesse qu'elle le ferait avec un sac de patates – elle s'offrira le luxe des précautions quand elle en aura le _temps_ \- et s'engouffre précipitamment à sa suite.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Ladybug ferme brutalement la porte métallique derrière elle.

Ce dernier geste sépare Chat Noir du projecteur et coupe du même coup ce maudit rayon lumineux qui ne cessait de suivre le jeune homme jusque-là.

Ladybug prend un instant pour sécuriser sa retraite en coinçant la porte avec le bâton de son coéquipier puis se tourne vers ce dernier, le cœur battant à tout rompre. À présent que Chat Noir se trouve hors de portée de la lumière du projecteur, il devrait théoriquement retrouver ses esprits.

 _Théoriquement._

La vague de soulagement qui déferle sur Ladybug en voyant le regard de Chat Noir reprendre leur habituelle couleur verte est telle que ses genoux manquent de se dérober sous elle. Faisant fi de tout professionnalisme, elle jette ses bras autour des épaules de son coéquipier et le serre de toutes ses forces contre son cœur.

Elle sent son souffle chaud sur sa joue, son pouls fort et régulier sous ses paumes, et ses mains qu'il passe machinalement autour de sa taille en réponse à son geste impulsif.

Tout ce qu'il fallait pour la rassurer enfin.

Encore légèrement sonné, Chat Noir laisse ses doigts tracer mécaniquement des cercles dans le dos de Ladybug.

« J-Je me suis fait avoir ? », articule-t-il d'une voix pâteuse, alors qu'il prend lentement la mesure de la situation.

« Juste quelques secondes », lui explique Ladybug, le visage toujours enfoui dans le creux de son cou. « Heureusement, le vilain a préféré essayer de te faire utiliser Cataclysme plutôt que te mettre hors de portée pour prendre ton miraculous. »

Le teint de Chat Noir se fait tout à coup livide.

Il s'écarte brusquement de Ladybug, les doigts crispés autour de ses épaules alors qu'il la maintient à une longueur de bras, et lui jette un regard horrifié.

« _Catacl-..._ _?_ », articule-t-il d'une voix blanche. « Je… je t'ai fait du mal ? »

Consciente de la détresse de son coéquipier, Ladybug pose sa main sur l'une des siennes et la presse doucement en un geste de réconfort.

« Non, pas du tout », lui affirme-t-elle avec un sourire rassurant. « Tu n'as pas eu le temps de me faire quoi que ce soit. Et maintenant tu es de nouveau toi-même, c'est le principal », conclut-elle d'un ton résolument optimiste.

Mais ces quelques paroles de réconfort restent lettre morte.

Toujours secoué par sa découverte, Chat Noir se passe fébrilement les doigts dans les cheveux.

La culpabilité de s'être fait avoir - encore - lui mord désagréablement les entrailles, alors que la perspective de ce qui aurait _pu_ se passer pendant qu'il était sous l'emprise du vilain lui donne la nausée. Si sa Lady n'avait pas réagi avec son efficacité légendaire, qui sait ce qu'il aurait été capable de lui faire ?

Aurait-il pu la désarmer ? La blesser ? Pire encore ?

Il n'est pas certain de vouloir le savoir.

Par chance ou par malchance, ce n'est guère le moment pour Chat Noir de se laisser perturber par des états d'âme. Les images cauchemardesques qui tentent de s'infiltrer dans son esprit sont un poison qu'il ne peut se permettre de laisser agir au cœur du combat.

Il a besoin de toutes ses facultés, aussi bien physiques que mentales, et il en besoin _maintenant_.

Puisant dans cette volonté inflexible sans laquelle il n'aurait jamais pu devenir le héros qu'il est aujourd'hui, Chat Noir s'efforce de se reconcentrer sur l'instant présent. Il secoue vivement la tête de droite à gauche, autant pour chasser ses pensées importunes que pour tenter de se remettre les idées en place, et prend une profonde inspiration.

Bientôt, très bientôt, il sera de retour sur le champ de bataille.

Et cette fois, se promet-il dans un élan de détermination farouche, il ne faillira pas à sa Lady.

* * *

Alors que Chat Noir achève de retrouver son calme, Ladybug ouvre son yo-yo d'un geste sec du poignet et jette un rapide coup d'œil à l'écran.

« La Guêpe et le Paon ne devraient pas tarder », lance-t-elle à son compagnon. « Grimpons sur le toit, on aura une meilleure vue. »

Désormais de nouveau parfaitement focalisé sur le combat à venir, Chat Noir approuve d'un bref signe de tête. Il se dirige sans hésiter vers la porte pour récupérer son bâton puis s'élance à la suite de sa coéquipière.

Les deux héros gravissent les marches quatre à quatre, croisant de temps à autres des employés médusés qui, poussés par la curiosité, viennent jeter un coup d'œil à la cage d'escalier.

« Attaque akuma en cours ! », leur lance Ladybug en leur faisant signe de faire demi-tour. « Gardez votre calme et restez à l'intérieur ! »

Puis, sans même un regard en arrière, la jeune femme poursuit sa rapide ascension.

Avec leurs muscles et leur endurance surdéveloppés, il ne faut que quelques poignées de secondes à Chat Noir et Ladybug pour atteindre le sommet du bâtiment. Ils déboulent sur le toit à toute vitesse et se hâtent de jeter un coup d'œil alerte aux alentours.

Les deux héros se figent aussitôt, un hoquet d'horreur aux lèvres.

Autour d'eux, ce n'est plus une demi-douzaine de projecteurs mais des dizaines, des _centaines_ peut-être, qui tournoient au-dessus de la ville tel un essaim maléfique et dardent leurs rayons lumineux dans toutes les directions.

De leur premier affrontement avec le super-vilain du jour, Ladybug et Chat Noir ont acquis la conviction que ce dernier ne possède guère le pouvoir d'invoquer de nouveaux appareils en plus de ceux dont il dispos déjà. Ils en sont absolument certains.

Cela ne peut donc signifier qu'une chose : ces innombrables masses métalliques et ces traits de lumières qui dansent sous leurs yeux ne sont autres qu'une forêt d'illusions, au milieu de laquelle se trouvent dissimulées les réelles menaces.

Une autre conclusion s'impose presque aussitôt à l'esprit des deux héros.

Dans l'état actuel des choses, ils ne peuvent se lancer tête baissée dans le combat.

Trop dangereux. Trop risqué.

« Eh bien, j'espère que nos chers coéquipiers n'en ont plus pour longtemps », laisse échapper Chat Noir en posant un regard effaré sur la nuée déployée devant lui. « On a _vraiment_ besoin du Paon. »

* * *

À peine Chat Noir termine-t-il sa phrase que son vœu s'exauce enfin.

Une silhouette jaune striée de noir atterrit souplement à ses côtés, aussitôt imitée par un jeune homme tout de bleu vêtu.

« Désolée pour le retard », s'excuse la nouvelle venue avec un petit sourire contrit. « Mais ça y est ! », poursuit-elle en bombant triomphalement le torse. « Le Paon et la Guêpe arrivent à la rescousse ! »

Visiblement fasciné par la multitude de projecteurs qui danse dans les airs, le Paon reste quant à lui silencieux. Il se contente de saluer ses coéquipiers d'un bref hochement de tête tout en promenant son regard autour de lui, son miroir fermement serré entre ses doigts.

« Wow, voilà une belle brochette d'illusions », note-t-il avec un sifflement impressionné.

« Tu arrives à les distinguer du reste ? », relève Ladybug en braquant un regard incisif sur lui.

« Oui, sans problème », approuve le Paon d'une voix pleine d'assurance. « Celui-là, c'est un vrai », poursuit-il en désignant un projecteur de son doigt ganté de bleu. « Les autres autour sont tous des faux. Sans le moindre doute. »

Un sourire soulagé aux lèvres, Ladybug hoche machinalement la tête en un geste d'approbation.

« Parfait », laisse-t-elle échapper en donnant une petite tape satisfaite sur l'épaule de son nouveau coéquipier.

La jeune femme laisse courir son regard perçant sur la nuée de projecteurs, puis reporte son attention sur les trois héros qui se tiennent toujours à ses côtés.

« Bien, maintenant que nous sommes au complet, c'est l'heure de la contre-attaque ! », leur lance-t-elle d'une voix ferme. « Nous allons arrêter Volpina et ce pseudo-metteur en scène ! »

Alors que ses coéquipiers relèvent le menton d'un air déterminé, un murmure approbateur aux lèvres, la jeune femme continue sa tirade.

« Mais même si nous sommes plus nombreux maintenant, il faut impérativement que nous restions tous sur nos gardes », poursuit-elle implacablement. « Surtout en ce qui te concerne », précise-t-elle en braquant ses yeux d'un bleu perçant sur le Paon. « Le Papillon connaît les capacités de ton miraculous et nous devons partir du principe qu'il les a expliquées à Volpina. »

« C'est la conclusion la plus logique », acquiesce Chat Noir sans hésiter. « Les pouvoirs du Paon représentent un tel handicap pour elle, c'est presque impossible que le Papillon ait prit le risque de ne pas la mettre au courant. Ne serait-ce que par précaution. »

« Exactement », confirme Ladybug en lui jetant un bref coup d'œil, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le Paon. « Du coup, entre ta faculté à voir à travers les illusions et ton inexpérience au combat, il est quasiment certain que Volpina te ciblera en priorité. »

Le Paon redresse les épaules et déglutit péniblement, visiblement partagé entre détermination, résignation et inquiétude.

(Ce en quoi Ladybug et Chat Noir ne peuvent que compatir.

Faire ses premiers pas de héros n'est déjà guère chose une aisée en soit, et le faire avec la certitude d'être étiqueté d'office comme cible à abattre ne fait que compliquer la situation encore un peu plus.)

Alors que le jeune homme fait tourner nerveusement son arme entre ses doigts, la Guêpe se rapproche de lui, le regard brillant d'une volonté implacable.

« Ne t'inquiète pas », lui promet-elle farouchement. « Je ne la laisserai pas te faire du mal. »

« _Personne_ ne la laissera te faire du mal », renchérit Ladybug d'une voix tranchante comme une lame. « Chat Noir », reprend-elle à l'attention de son compagnon. « Avec moi, tu es le héros le plus expérimenté ici. Tu seras en charge de la protection du Paon. Ne le quitte pas d'une semelle. »

Un large sourire aux lèvres, Chat Noir passe un bras nonchalant autour des épaules de son meilleur ami.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ma Lady », réplique-t-il joyeusement. « Je resterais accroché à lui comme une moule à son rocher. Comme un percepteur d'impôts au malheureux contribuable. Comme… »

« Je pense qu'on a saisi l'idée, mec », le coupe le Paon avec un sourire indulgent, alors que Ladybug lève dramatiquement les yeux au ciel et que la Guêpe retient à grand-peine un pouffement amusé.

Mais pour aussi grandiloquente que soit l'attitude de Chat Noir, elle a incontestablement le mérite d'alléger l'atmosphère. La tension qui s'était installée s'évanouit brusquement, et c'est finalement bien plus détendus qu'ils ne l'étaient encore ne serait-ce qu'une minute auparavant que les quatre héros terminent leur mise au point.

Après d'ultimes instructions et quelques derniers conseils, Ladybug relève machinalement le menton et plonge un regard brillant de détermination dans les yeux de ses coéquipiers.

L'assurance que la jeune héroïne affiche est tout sauf feinte.

Bien sûr, la prudence reste de mise, et bien sûr, toutes ses craintes n'ont pas disparu si aisément. Mais avec la facilité avec laquelle le Paon s'avère capable de discerner les illusions de la réalité, la confiance tranquille de Chat Noir en ses capacités de garde du corps et le soutien inébranlable de la Guêpe, tout lui semble soudain possible.

Le moment est venu pour les héros de riposter à pleine puissance.

Enfin.


	40. Chapter 40

Les quatre héros s'élancent sur le champ de bataille sans s'attarder davantage.

Sur les instructions de Ladybug, le Paon se place aussitôt en tête de file pour mieux guider ses coéquipiers à travers la nuée d'illusions déployée par Volpina. Il leur signale systématiquement les projecteurs représentant une réelle menace, leur donnant ainsi la possibilité de choisir la route la plus sûre et la plus rapide.

Si cette manœuvre permet aux héros d'éviter des luttes et esquives inutiles (et ainsi de faire l'économie de précieux efforts physiques), elle leur offre aussi le luxe de préserver de tout aussi indispensables ressources mentales. Pour Chat Noir, Ladybug et la Guêpe, le fait de pouvoir savoir _exactement_ de quels projecteurs se méfier est un véritable soulagement.

Plus besoin de se demander si chaque appareil qu'ils croisent va les emprisonner dans un dangereux rayon de lumière ou s'évanouir dans un nuage de fumée orange.

Plus d'armes à lancer pour dissiper aussi bien leurs doutes que les illusions.

Plus de questions.

Plus d'incertitudes.

Juste des faits que le Paon leur délivre avec une assurance tranquille – et ô combien rassurante -, et qui leur permettent de se focaliser uniquement sur l'essentiel.

* * *

Suivant leur coéquipier avec une foi absolue, les jeunes gens progressent à bonne vitesse à travers la ville. Il ne leur faut finalement que peu de temps pour localiser Volpina, crânement perchée au sommet d'une statue.

Les yeux verts de super-vilaine s'écarquillent de surprise en voyant surgir non pas deux, ni trois, mais bel et bien _quatre_ héros.

« Oh, vous avez fait venir des renforts ? Bien tenté, mais ça ne suffira pas », les nargue-t-elle avec un sourire narquois. « Metteur en scène ! », s'écrie-t-elle en tournant brièvement la tête vers la droite. « Viens par ici ! »

Répondant à son appel, l'homme sous l'emprise du Papillon sors d'une ruelle voisine et s'avance avec une lenteur calculée. Une lueur mauvaise brille dans son regard alors qu'il lève le bras dans les airs à l'attention de la nuée d'appareils qui danse au-dessus de sa tête.

Les projecteurs réagissent en un éclair. Suivant l'ordre muet de leur maître, ils se déploient en cercle autour du quatuor de héros et s'allument brusquement.

Leurs rayons roses se croisent et s'entrecroisent, s'élevant vers les cieux, plongeant vers le sol, formant en un instant une cage de lumière qui prive leurs cibles de toute possibilité de retraite.

Impossible pour les quatre héros de s'échapper.

Pas sans être pris à coup sûr dans l'un de ces dangereux faisceaux.

« Vous voilà coincés ! », s'exclame triomphalement Volpina. « Et maintenant, donnez-nous vos miraculous », poursuit-elle en tendant autoritairement la main vers ses adversaires. « À moins que vous ne préfériez qu'on vous force à vous battre entre vous jusqu'au dernier ? », ajoute-t-elle avec une jubilation malsaine. « Ça pourrait être intéressant. Je me demande bien qui gagnerait… »

Mais Ladybug ne l'écoute que d'une oreille distraite.

Si elle s'était retrouvée dans une pareille situation ne serait-ce que quinze minutes plus tôt, la vague de panique qui l'aurait alors frappée aurait été d'une telle force et d'une telle violence qu'elle aurait certainement finie sonnée, paralysée devant l'horreur d'être tombée dans un piège inextricable.

Mais là, elle se trouve en compagnie d'un coéquipier capable de voir à travers les mirages de Volpina.

Et ledit coéquipier lui semble calme.

Bien, bien trop _calme_ pour ne pas attiser ses soupçons.

« Le Paon ? », lui glisse-t-elle d'un ton méfiant.

« On est tranquilles », lui confirme le jeune homme en agitant la main d'un geste désinvolte. « Ces projecteurs sont tous faux. »

« Parfait », approuve Chat Noir avec un immense sourire.

Le jeune homme lève la tête vers Volpina, une lueur goguenarde dansant au fond de ses yeux vert électrique. Il s'avance d'une démarche tranquille, faisant nonchalamment tourner sa ceinture entre ses doigts.

Un pas.

Deux pas.

Trois pas.

Et à peine l'extrémité de sa botte touche-t-elle l'un des faisceaux que la cage de lumière disparaît dans un nuage de fumée orange.

Pour la seconde fois en une poignée de secondes, les yeux de Volpina s'écarquillent de stupeur. Puis, à peine un instant plus tard, un éclair de compréhension traverse brièvement ses prunelles pour laisser ensuite place à une rage meurtrière.

« Le miraculous du Paon… », gronde-t-elle en braquant un regard brûlant de haine sur le héros tout de bleu vêtu.

« Allons, allons, ça ne se fait pas d'accueillir les petits nouveaux comme ça », intervient Chat Noir avec un sourire plus large encore, qui tranche de façon flagrante avec la sévérité de ses traits et de sa voix.

Le jeune homme écarte les doigts pour laisser retomber sa ceinture et passe rapidement sa main dans son dos pour s'emparer de son arme. D'un geste fluide, il décrit un large arc-de-cercle du bras, allongeant son bâton pour tenter de porter un coup dévastateur à son ennemie.

Hélas pour lui (et à la non-surprise générale), Volpina réagit à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Elle bondit vivement en arrière, se mettant hors de portée de cette arme qui se contente de fendre les airs dans un sifflement sourd.

« Tss… », laisse-t-elle échapper dans un sifflement agacé, alors que ses pieds touchent souplement le sol.

Le regard aussi dur et froid que deux émeraudes, Chat Noir se remet instinctivement en garde. Il fléchit les jambes, prêt à bondir de nouveau sur son adversaire.

Ladybug s'avance à ses côtés, son yo-yo tournoyant à toute vitesse dans les airs. Elle jette un rapide coup d'œil aux héros regroupés autour d'elle, puis se tourne vers ses adversaires pour lancer un seul et unique ordre.

« A l'attaque ! »

* * *

Avec quatre héros, deux vilains, une demi-douzaine de projecteurs, quelques innocentes victimes envoûtées par le Metteur en scène et une quantité innombrable d'illusions, le quartier tout entier se transforme rapidement en champ de bataille.

L'anarchie règne en maîtresse incontestable, rendant la moindre anticipation quasiment impossible.

Partout, les coups pleuvent. Les cris fusent. Les silhouettes bondissent.

Au milieu de ce chaos, les héros tentent malgré tout de garder un semblant de coordination. Ladybug et le Paon se partagent les directives, l'une cherchant désespérément à mettre en place une stratégie qui leur permettrait de prendre le dessus sur leurs adversaires et l'autre ne cessant d'indiquer à ses amis la position des véritables projecteurs.

Conformément aux instructions précédemment données par sa compagne, Chat Noir suit son meilleur ami comme une ombre. Cependant, à son grand soulagement, ce dernier ne semble guère avoir besoin de protection. Ou du moins, pas dans la majorité des cas.

Le Paon sait se battre.

C'est une évidence.

Oh, certes, il fait parfois preuve d'une nervosité qui trahit son manque d'expérience au combat et certes, son garde du corps désigné doit de temps à autre intervenir pour le tirer d'un mauvais pas. Mais malgré tout, les compétences du Paon vont bien au-delà de tout ce que pouvait espérer Chat Noir.

Ses gestes sont précis, rapides, et le courage dont il fait preuve à chaque instant est des plus remarquables.

Chat Noir ne doute pas un instant que de pareils résultats sont la conséquence d'un entraînement aussi intensif que rigoureux. Depuis qu'il a reçu son miraculous, Nino s'est exercé durant de longues heures avec l'aide d'Alya – ou plutôt, de la Guêpe – afin de se préparer au mieux à son rôle de héros. Il le sait.

Le cœur gonflé d'un brusque élan de reconnaissance, Chat Noir se note mentalement de remercier une fois de plus ses deux amis pour leur implication.

Soudain, alors que le Paon s'écarte prudemment du trajet d'un rayon lumineux, l'une des victimes sous l'emprise d'un projecteur le charge avec la férocité d'un taureau en furie.

Le jeune homme bascule en arrière sous la violence du choc et heurte le trottoir avec une exclamation de douleur. Ses traits se tordent dans une grimace de souffrance tandis que ses doigts s'écartent machinalement, laissant son miroir glisser sur plusieurs mètres.

Alors que Chat Noir bondit aux côtés de son ami et écarte son agresseur d'un puissant coup de bâton dans l'estomac, le Paon tourne la tête avec affolement.

Ses pupilles se dilatent d'horreur lorsqu'il découvre son arme gisant au loin, à deux pas ou presque du Metteur en scène.

« Mon miroir ! », lâche-t-il dans un hoquet de terreur.

Il ne faut qu'une seconde à Chat Noir pour prendre la mesure de la situation.

Heureusement pour eux, le super-vilain ne semble pas avoir remarqué l'objet qui gît derrière lui, mais la situation n'en reste pas moins terriblement pressante.

Il faut agir.

Et vite.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on va le récupérer », affirme Chat Noir en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du Paon, tout en gardant ses yeux rivés à la silhouette de leur adversaire. « Tu peux me dire s'il y a de vrais projecteurs dans le lot ? », poursuit-il en désignant d'un geste du menton les appareils métalliques qui gravitent autour du vilain.

« Non, je ne peux pas ! », réplique son ami d'une voix paniqué. « J'ai besoin d'avoir mon arme en main pour que mon pouvoir fonctionne ! »

« Quoi ? », s'exclame Chat Noir, une expression choquée sur le visage.

« Tu crois que Volpina peut créer des illusions sans sa flûte ? Même problème ici », rétorque le Paon en jetant un coup d'œil affolé à son miroir. « Je vais le chercher ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, le jeune homme se dégage de la poigne de son coéquipier et bondit sur ses pieds.

Une lueur alarmée dans le regard, Chat Noir tend machinalement la main vers son meilleur ami.

« Attend ! »

Mais trop tard.

Le Paon s'élance déjà à toute vitesse, courant à toutes jambes sur le trottoir en direction de son précieux miroir – et du super-vilain.

Chat Noir sent son estomac effectuer un désagréable demi-tour sur lui-même en voyant son ami accélérer le pas à chaque foulée. Après une ultime impulsion, le Paon bondit dans les airs et se laisse brusquement retomber au sol, finissant sa course dans une splendide glissade.

Il glisse, glisse, glisse encore, plante un talon à terre pour freiner son avancée lorsqu'il arrive au niveau de son miroir, puis referme fermement sa main sur le manche de son arme.

Enfin.

Mais si cette intervention aussi efficace que spectaculaire a été couronnée de succès, elle laisse désormais le jeune homme dans une situation plus que périlleuse.

Le Paon est désormais à terre, et près du vilain.

Bien, bien, _bien_ trop près du vilain.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Chat Noir voit le Metteur en scène tourner la tête et baisser les yeux vers son ami.

Le visage de l'homme s'éclaire d'une joie malsaine alors qu'il découvre cet adversaire à la fois si proche et si vulnérable. Ses lèvres se tordent dans un rictus mauvais, son bras ganté de rose et doré s'élève dans les airs, ses doigts s'écartent…

La réaction du Paon est purement instinctive.

Il lance sa jambe vers le haut et frappe violemment son ennemi en plein dans l'entrejambe.

Le vilain se plie en deux sous le choc, laissant au Paon le laps de temps nécessaire pour se relever et s'enfuir. Lorsque l'homme redresse finalement la tête, c'est le teint verdâtre et la bouche visiblement incapable d'articuler le moindre mot qu'il abaisse frénétiquement le bras pour appeler ses projecteurs à la rescousse.

« Désolé, mec ! », lui lance le Paon par-dessus son épaule, alors qu'il cavale à toutes jambes pour rejoindre son coéquipier.

Lorsqu'il arrive enfin aux côtés de Chat Noir, ce dernier l'accueille avec une étreinte soulagée.

Au regard de toutes les frayeurs que lui-même a pu causer à sa Lady, Chat Noir sait pertinemment qu'il n'est pas le mieux placé pour critiquer qui que ce soit sur le fait de prendre des risques inconsidérés. Peu importe. Leur petite équipe n'a guère besoin d'une seconde tête brûlée et dès qu'il le pourra, il ne manquera pas de sermonner son ami pour son imprudence et pour cette crise cardiaque qu'il vient de manquer de lui causer.

Mais plus tard.

Pour l'instant, le Paon va bien.

C'est tout ce qui compte.

« Attends d'avoir un peu plus d'expérience pour me refaire un coup pareil », lui ordonne-t-il malgré tout. « La prochaine fois, tu me laisses faire. »

« Promis », répond le Paon en lui tapotant machinalement le dos, d'un geste qui se veut aussi bien d'excuse que de réconfort.

Lorsque Chat Noir s'écarte finalement de son ami, l'inquiétude qui couvait jusque-là dans son regard se dispute désormais à un certain amusement.

« En tout cas, en temps normal je t'aurais dit que ce n'est pas nécessaire de s'excuser d'avoir frappé un super-vilain », lâche-t-il avec un faible sourire, alors que le Metteur en scène s'échappe d'un pas tout sauf naturel. « Mais pour cette fois, je comprends. «

« C'est sûr que ce n'était pas le coup le plus élégant du monde », concède le Paon avec une grimace d'excuse, « mais j'avoue que j'ai un peu paniqué dans la précipitation. »

« Ne t'en fais pas », réplique Chat Noir en posant une main sur son épaule. « Tu t'en es bien sorti, c'est le principal. Et maintenant », poursuit-il en braquant ses yeux dans la direction prise par le super-vilain, « on y retourne ! »

* * *

Il faut quelques minutes au Metteur en scène pour se remettre complètement de ce que Chat Noir se plaît à appeler « un coup bas, dans tous les sens du terme ». Mais une fois que c'est chose faite, l'affrontement reprend avec une férocité renouvelée.

Visiblement galvanisé par un implacable besoin de revanche – ainsi que par une animosité tout particulièrement dirigée vers le Paon -, l'homme fait preuve d'une efficacité qui donne du fil à retordre aux quatre héros. Il libère ses précédentes victimes de l'emprise de ses projecteurs puis déploie ces derniers partout aux alentours, quadrillant méticuleusement le terrain et contrariant autant que possible les déplacements de ses ennemis.

Et pire encore.

Bien que ne combattant aux côtés l'un de l'autre que depuis quelques dizaines de minutes au grand maximum, les deux vilains font preuve d'un esprit d'équipe des plus remarquables.

Lorsque Ladybug s'élance pour asséner un violent coup au Metteur en scène, elle est immédiatement contrée par Volpina.

Quand la Guêpe tente de neutraliser la complice du Papillon, elle doit battre précipitamment en retraite devant la soudaine arrivée d'un rayon de lumière rose.

Chat Noir ne peut quitter le Paon d'une semelle sous risque de voir aussitôt l'un de ses deux adversaires fondre sur eux comme un aigle sur sa proie.

Le Paon ne peut indiquer la position d'un véritable projecteur sans que ce dernier n'aille se perdre dans une énième nuée d'illusions, l'obligeant à renouveler sans cesse les renseignements qu'il donne à ses coéquipiers.

Volpina et le Metteur en scène se déplacent avec une parfaite harmonie, se couvrent, se coordonnent, comme s'ils avaient déjà mille fois combattus ensemble.

Tout ce qu'il faut pour compliquer autant que possible la tâche aux héros.

Soudain, alors que le Paon bondit précipitamment dans sur le côté pour éviter de justesse une attaque particulièrement sournoise de Volpina, un projecteur surgit brusquement et braque son rayon lumineux _pile_ sur sa trajectoire.

Trop tard pour sauter de nouveau.

Trop tard pour esquiver.

Les pupilles du héros se dilatent d'horreur devant cette lumière rose qui vient à sa rencontre à toute vitesse. Il se raidit instinctivement, muscles paralysés de terreur à l'idée de tomber sous l'emprise de ses ennemis.

Mais alors qu'il adresse d'ultimes excuses mentales à ses coéquipiers, ce n'est pas un halo lumineux qui s'abat finalement sur lui, mais une large zone d'ombre.

Stupéfait, le jeune homme tourne la tête sur le côté pour découvrir un gigantesque mur de cire, qui s'est brusquement interposé entre le projecteur et lui pour venir couper le rayon de lumière. Il ne faut au Paon qu'une seconde de plus pour repérer la Guêpe, qui, pinceau en main, braque un regard féroce sur l'appareil qui vient de manquer de le piéger.

« Merci », lui lance-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

« De rien », réplique-t-elle avec un sourire tendu.

Mâchoires serrées, Ladybug observe brièvement la scène avant de reporter son attention sur ses ennemis. Les yeux de la jeune femme se plissent de concentration alors que son esprit tourne à toute vitesse sous son crâne.

À présent que la Guêpe a utilisé son pouvoir, le compte à rebours est lancé.

Ce n'est désormais plus qu'une question de minutes avant que les héros ne se voient privés d'une coéquipière et cette perspective est loin de réjouir Ladybug. Il est déjà suffisamment difficile de lutter à quatre contre un duo aussi bien rôdé et nul doute que la perte d'un allié ne placerait les protecteurs de Paris dans une situation des plus délicates.

Mais finalement, cet ultimatum n'est peut-être qu'un mal pour un bien, songe la jeune femme en relevant la tête, le regard étincelant d'une volonté farouche.

Toutes les stratégies que les héros ont tenté de mettre en place jusque-là ont fait preuve de leur inefficacité.

Il est temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

« Lucky Charm ! », s'écrie Ladybug en jetant son yo-yo dans les airs.

Un parapluie rouge à pois noirs retombe entre ses mains à peine une seconde et une nuée de coccinelles plus tard. Il ne faut ensuite à Ladybug qu'un bref coup d'œil autour d'elle pour qu'un plan se forme dans son esprit.

Un plan risqué, mais un plan quand même.

Et au vu de la situation, ses coéquipiers et elle n'ont pas vraiment le luxe de faire les difficiles.

« Chat Noir ! », lance-t-elle à l'attention de son compagnon. « Viens ici ! »

À peine le jeune homme arrive-t-il à ses côtés qu'elle plaque sans ménagements le parapluie entre ses paumes ouvertes.

« Tiens », lui chuchote-t-elle d'un ton pressant. « Il faut détruire le gros projecteur qui reste tout le temps au-dessus du vilain. Utilise ça pour te protéger des rayons lumineux, mais fait vite. Il ne faut pas qu'ils réussissent à te toucher. »

Chat Noir hoche mécaniquement la tête et jette un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui pour évaluer la situation. Les projecteurs se trouvent pour l'instant tous dans les airs, suffisamment hauts pour qu'il ne puisse pas risquer de se faire toucher par un rayon en rase-motte.

C'est le moment ou jamais.

Le jeune homme se ramasse sur lui-même et détend brusquement les jambes, se propulsant en avant aussi brusquement que s'il avait été éjecté par un ressort.

Parapluie en main, il s'élance à toute vitesse vers son ennemi.

Vite.

Vite.

Plus vite.

Mais pas assez vite pour échapper à l'attention du super-vilain.

Les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillent alors qu'il prend soudainement la mesure de la situation. D'un geste, il braque tous ses projecteurs vers Chat Noir, mais l'ombre du parapluie protège le héros des dangereux rayons qui le frappent par le haut.

Les muscles de Chat Noir roulent sous sa peau alors que le jeune homme accélère encore sa foulée.

Il doit aller vite.

Encore plus _vite_.

Ce n'est que quand le jeune homme arrive presque sur le vilain que ce dernier déploie son ultime moyen de défense.

Comme dans une scène au ralenti, Chat Noir voit l'énorme projecteur qui surplombe le super-vilain se tourner vers lui. Il a tout juste le réflexe d'abaisser légèrement l'objet confié par sa Lady devant lui avant que l'attaque ne se déclenche.

Un halo rose illumine les bords du parapluie à peine une fraction de seconde plus tard – et à peine une fraction de seconde _trop_ tard pour pouvoir toucher sa cible, dissimulée dans l'ombre de cet abri salvateur.

Mais pour Chat Noir, l'heure est tout sauf aux réjouissances.

Il a peut-être réussi à éviter provisoirement l'assaut, mais le rayon lumineux n'en reste pas moins braqué sur lui. S'il a le malheur de s'écarter de la protection de son parapluie, il se fera toucher.

C'est une certitude.

Mais jamais il ne pourra frapper sa cible en restant abrité ainsi.

C'est une certitude aussi.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, le héros resserre machinalement sa prise autour du manche.

Il n'a qu'une option. Une seule.

« Cataclysme ! », hurle-t-il à pleins poumons.

D'un bond, le jeune homme se propulse en direction de l'appareil contrôlé par son ennemi. Il tend en avant sa main autour de laquelle dansent de sinistres particules noires et, mâchoires serrées, relève légèrement son parapluie.

Un rayon de lumière rose emprisonne aussitôt le héros.

Mais, emporté par son élan, ce dernier poursuit sa course.

Chat Noir a tout juste le temps de sentir sa conscience glisser doucement hors de son contrôle que sa paume s'écrase lourdement contre le verre du projecteur. Ce dernier se désagrège aussitôt dans un nuage de poussière couleur rouille, emportant avec lui l'envoûtement qui menaçait d'enchaîner Chat Noir.

L'esprit de nouveau limpide, le jeune homme lève la tête à temps pour voir un akuma s'élever brièvement dans les airs et se faire capturer presque aussitôt par un habile lancer de yo-yo.

Victoire.


	41. Chapter 41

Fidèle à ses habitudes, Volpina amorce un mouvement de retraite dès l'instant où Ladybug relâche l'akuma désormais purifié.

Cependant, probablement consciente de l'inutilité d'invoquer des copies d'elle-même maintenant que le Paon se trouve sur le terrain, elle ne s'embarrasse cette fois d'illusions pour couvrir sa fuite. À la place, elle donne un violent coup dans une statue voisine pour la faire s'écraser au sol et profite du nuage de poussière soulevé par la chute pour s'éclipser discrètement.

Les héros se précipitent à sa suite, mais trop tard. À peine ont-ils traversé l'amas de particules que déjà, Volpina est hors de vue.

Peu importe.

Tout n'est pas encore perdu.

« Le Paon, c'est à toi ! », s'écrie Ladybug en tournant vivement la tête vers son coéquipier.

« Oui ! », s'exclame le jeune homme en brandissant son miroir devant lui.

Puis, d'une voix forte et claire, il articule deux mots distincts.

 _« Mille yeux ! »_

Les motifs qui ornent le pourtour de l'arme du jeune homme s'animent aussitôt.

Ces décorations semblables à celles présentes sur les queues de paons s'échappent du cadre du miroir en tout autant de pièces métalliques d'un centimètre d'épaisseur à peine. Elles s'envolent dans les airs, tournoient sur elles-mêmes et se démultiplient.

Puis, sur un ultime signal de leur propriétaire, elles se dispersent brusquement dans toutes les directions.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que le pouvoir du Paon atteint enfin son apogée.

Ce ne sont en effet pas de simples ornements métalliques que le jeune homme vient de déployer sur la capitale, loin de là.

Chacune de ces décorations, chacune de ces pièces fait désormais office de véritable caméra miniature pour le jeune homme. Sous son contrôle, ces appareils de surveillance pour le moins originaux quadrillent à présent méthodiquement les cieux de Paris, tout en transmettant au miroir des images que le Paon fait défiler à son gré en passant les doigts sur la surface polie.

Penché par-dessus l'épaule de son meilleur ami, Chat Noir laisse échapper un sifflement admiratif.

« Une vraie tablette tactile avant l'heure… », lâche-t-il dans un murmure impressionné.

Le regard rivé à la succession de vidéos qui s'affiche sur son miroir avec autant de netteté que le ferait un écran dernier cri, le Paon se fend d'un immense sourire.

« Exactement, mec », approuve-t-il en bombant fièrement le torse. « Plutôt classe, non ? »

« Et surtout idéal pour suivre Volpina », intervient Ladybug en s'approchant à son tour de son ami afin de scruter avec attention la surface de son miroir. « Tu l'as localisée ? »

« Pas encore », réplique son coéquipier en continuant de passer frénétiquement d'un plan à l'autre. « Ah ! », s'écrie-t-il soudain d'une voix triomphante. « La voilà ! »

Sourcils froncés de concentration, le jeune homme ordonne mentalement à sa pseudo-caméra de suivre la super-vilaine. L'objet obéit aussitôt, se positionnant au-dessus de la jeune femme afin d'offrir au Paon une vue parfaite sa course à travers les rues de Paris.

Parfaitement visible sur la surface du miroir, une silhouette orange s'élance, bondit, bifurque et accélère, sans que le moindre de ses mouvements n'échappe désormais au quatuor de héros.

Doigts crispés sur le bras de son ami, Ladybug suit la progression de son ennemie avec des yeux perçants comme des dagues.

« Allez, rentre chez toi… », marmonne-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

Mais ses vœux pieux restent sans réponse. Volpina enchaîne les tours et détours, visiblement guère pressée de regagner sa cachette.

Soudain, alors que les secondes continuent de défiler avec une régularité implacable, le peigne de la Guêpe se met à émettre un bip strident. Les boucles d'oreille de Ladybug et la bague de Chat Noir en font rapidement de même, forçant tout le petit groupe à battre précipitamment en retraite vers un toit isolé pour éviter une détransformation publique.

La suite des évènements est aussi cruelle que logique.

La broche du Paon laisse à son tour émettre un son bref et aigu, signe annonciateur de la détransformation imminente du jeune homme – ainsi que de la fin de cette traque sur laquelle les héros misent tant d'espoirs.

Pendant quelques dizaines de secondes encore, les quatre coéquipiers continuent de scruter avidement la surface du miroir, priant silencieusement pour qu'un extraordinaire coup de chance leur sauve la mise.

Mais rapidement, ils doivent se rentre à l'évidence. Le temps commence à leur faire cruellement défaut et Volpina ne semble toujours pas prête à mettre un terme à sa petite promenade parisienne.

Le verdict est sans appel.

Malgré les pouvoirs du Paon, malgré la présence d'un quatrième héros, ils ont échoué.

Encore.

* * *

Après les détransformations respectives d'Alya, de Marinette et d'Adrien, il ne faut ensuite que peu de temps au Paon pour voir son miraculous arriver à son tour au bout de ses limites. Un ultime bip s'élève dans les airs avant qu'un vif halo de lumière bleue n'englobe soudainement le jeune homme.

C'est avec une certaine impuissance que Marinette et Adrien regardent leur ami reprendre son apparence d'origine et voient au passage son précieux miroir disparaître de ses mains.

C'est fini.

Plus de pouvoir capable de traquer leurs ennemis à travers la capitale.

Plus de chances de localiser la cachette de Lila.

Plus d'espoir d'obtenir peut-être une piste sérieuse quant à la position du repaire du Papillon.

Plus pour aujourd'hui, en tout cas.

Il ne leur reste désormais plus qu'un sentiment amer de semi-victoire, doublé de la terrible impression d'avoir dévoilé un atout maître sans avoir obtenu de résultat à la hauteur de leurs espérances.

« Rahhh, on y était presque ! », laisse échapper Marinette dans un soupir rageur. « Si seulement Volpina n'avait pas fait exprès de tourner en rond pour nous faire perdre du temps… »

« Je suis prêt à parier qu'elle fait comme ça depuis le début », fait machinalement remarquer Adrien. « Le Papillon connaît bien les pouvoirs du Paon », ajoute-t-il en poursuivant son analyse à voix haute, ignorant le regard intrigué que lui jettent ses coéquipiers. « Même si mon père n'est plus en état de combattre, il aurait très bien pu utiliser son miraculous pour essayer de suivre Volpina depuis chez lui. À mon avis, elle laisse toujours passer au moins cinq minutes avant de regagner sa cachette. »

Incapable de dissimuler sa déception, Marinette hoche amèrement la tête.

« Oui, tu as raison », approuve-t-elle d'une voix sombre.

Le raisonnement d'Adrien ne manque pas de logique.

Elle aurait dû s'en douter.

Elle aurait pu prévoir.

« Je suis désolé… », intervient Nino en soulevant sa casquette pour se passer la main sur le crâne d'un air gêné. « J'étais sensé vous aider à arrêter Volpina, et au final elle nous a quand même échappé… »

Toute l'attention des trois autres jeunes gens se focalise aussitôt sur lui.

« Tu n'y es pour rien ! », s'exclame Marinette en agitant vivement les mains dans les airs pour mieux souligner sa protestation. « Au contraire ! Sans toi, on n'aurait probablement même pas réussi à vaincre le vilain. Tes pouvoirs nous ont sauvé ! »

« Oui ! », renchérit Adrien d'un ton sans réplique. « Il y avait tellement d'illusions, c'était impossible de s'en sortir sans tes pouvoirs ! »

Alors qu'Adrien s'approche de son meilleur ami et pose ses paumes sur ses épaules pour y exercer une pression réconfortante, Alya intervient à son tour.

« En tout cas, je peux vous jurer que cette sale renarde ne perd rien pour attendre », lance-t-elle en relevant fièrement le menton, le regard étincelant d'une volonté farouche. « La prochaine fois, on l'aura ! »

* * *

Les quatre amis restent encore quelques minutes à discuter au sommet du toit qui leur sert d'abri de fortune. Finalement, après avoir diligemment nourri leurs kwamis, ils se retransforment, se saluent, et prennent chacun le chemin de leurs domiciles respectifs.

Il ne faut que peu de temps à Chat Noir et Ladybug pour regagner leur appartement.

La jeune femme se détransforme dès l'instant où elle pose le pied dans son salon, laissant son costume d'héroïne faire place à une robe légère. Adrien l'imite avec quelques secondes de retard pour retrouver à son tour son apparence usuelle.

Alors que Plagg et Tikki s'éclipsent du salon – non sans avoir récupéré du camembert et des cookies au préalable -, Marinette avance d'un pas mécanique à travers la pièce, perdue dans ses pensées.

Elle sait qu'elle devrait pouvoir se satisfaire de l'issue du combat que ses amis et elle viennent de remporter. Une victoire reste une victoire, après tout. Et une victoire d'autant plus précieuse ici qu'entre un nouveau héros dans leur équipe et un super-vilain particulièrement redoutable, le succès était très loin d'être assuré.

Oui. Marinette devrait se sentir heureuse. Fière. Comblée par la satisfaction du devoir accompli.

Mais si la jeune femme ne peut nier éprouver un indicible sentiment de soulagement à la pensée que tous ses coéquipiers se soient sortis sans dommage de ce périlleux combat, impossible pour elle d'oublier pour autant la déception qui teinte sa victoire d'un sentiment doux-amer.

En dépit de ses angoisses concernant l'arrivée de Nino, elle comptait _tellement_ sur ses pouvoirs…

Quand bien même ses amis et elle auraient échoué à arrêter Volpina à l'issue de la bataille, elle espérait qu'ils auraient au moins pu localiser sa cachette. Voire même celle du Papillon, avec un peu _(beaucoup)_ de chance.

Mais force est de constater que c'était croire un peu trop fort en sa bonne étoile.

Volpina a réussi à déjouer ses plans et la voici de retour au point de départ, avec pour seule et maigre consolation le fait d'avoir neutralisé un super-vilain de plus.

Alors que, debout près de la table du salon, Marinette continue de ruminer ses sombres pensées, Adrien s'approche d'elle d'un pas félin.

« Hey, ça ne va pas ? », lui demande-t-il en posant délicatement sa main sur son bras.

« Oh, ce n'est rien », répond-elle en se forçant à esquisser un sourire qui ne trompe absolument pas son compagnon.

Pour toute réponse, Adrien hausse un sourcil sceptique. Il garde néanmoins le silence, attendant patiemment que Marinette développe son propos.

« Je suis contente qu'on s'en soit tous sortis sains et saufs », reprend finalement la jeune femme d'une voix hésitante. « C'était loin d'être gagné, surtout avec un nouveau dans l'équipe et un vilain aussi fort. Mais… »

« Mais ? », insiste doucement Adrien.

« …mais je suis quand même déçue… », confesse Marinette en secouant la tête d'un air désabusé. « Je _sais_ que c'est déjà une bonne chose d'avoir battu un nouveau super-vilain, mais je… j'espérais vraiment qu'on réussirait à arrêter Volpina cette fois… », conclut-elle dans un profond soupir.

Adrien laisse ses doigts courir le long du bras de sa Lady, aussi légers que la caresse d'une plume et aussi tendres que mille gestes d'amour.

La moue dépitée de Marinette lui serre le cœur. Impossible pour lui de rester plus longtemps sans tenter de ramener un sourire sur son adorable visage et une lueur de joie au fond de ses splendides yeux bleus.

« On aura d'autres occasions », lui affirme-t-il d'une voix chaleureuse. « Tous les vilains ne seront pas aussi forts que celui-là. Sans compter que ce n'était que le premier combat de Nino. Imagine un peu ce ça donnera quand il aura plus d'expérience et qu'and on aura l'habitude de se battre tous ensemble ! », poursuit-il dans un splendide élan d'enthousiasme. « Volpina et le Papillon ne perdent rien pour attendre ! »

« Tu as sûrement raison… », soupire Marinette.

« Bien sûr que j'ai raison », réplique pompeusement Adrien, appuyant sa déclaration d'un petit clin d'œil. « J'ai _tout le temps_ raison. »

« Sauf quand tu as tort », le taquine sa compagne avec un faible sourire.

« C'est un détail », élude le jeune homme d'une voix malicieuse. « En tout cas, _là_ j'ai raison, tu ne peux pas dire le contraire ! »

« Mmm… », acquiesce Marinette dans un murmure approbateur. « Et j'essayerai d'être un peu moins optimiste la prochaine fois, je serais peut-être moins déçue », poursuit-elle en se penchant vers Adrien pour poser sa tête contre son épaule.

Un bras passé autour de la taille de sa compagne, le jeune homme lève sa main libre pour venir glisser paresseusement ses doigts entre ses mèches sombres et soyeuses.

« Surtout pas », la contredit-il en inclinant la tête vers elle pour déposer un baiser affectueux au sommet de son crâne. « Tu as _entièrement_ raison d'être optimiste. Sinon, pourquoi est-ce qu'on continuerait à se battre ? On aurait déjà arrêté depuis longtemps si on pensait qu'on n'avait pas la moindre chance de gagner. »

N'osant ouvrir la bouche de peur de laisser sa voix l'abandonner sous le coup de l'émotion, Marinette se pelotonne de plus belle contre son compagnon.

Elle ferme les paupières, se laissant réconforter par la chaleur des bras d'Adrien et de celle de ses mots dont elle sent les douces vibrations à travers sa poitrine.

« Ton optimisme fait partie des qualités que j'admire chez toi », poursuit son coéquipier avec une infinie tendresse. « Tu vois tout le temps le bon côté des choses. Tu es toujours prête à donner une seconde chance aux gens. Tu ne perds jamais espoir parce que tu penses toujours que la victoire est possible. », énumère-t-il d'une voix gorgée d'un mélange enivrant d'admiration et d'affection. « Ton optimisme, ta gentillesse et ton courage sont de véritables sources d'inspiration pour tout le monde, y compris moi. »

Marinette sent le creux de sa poitrine et la peau de ses joues se réchauffer délicieusement sous la pluie de compliments éhontés dont la couvre Adrien.

S'il continue ainsi, elle va se liquéfier de bonheur entre ses bras. C'est une certitude.

« Tu es mon rayon de soleil, Marinette », ajoute doucement le jeune homme, inconscient de l'état de combustion spontanée vers lequel il précipite sa compagne. « Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. »

Alors qu'elle s'empourpre de plus belle, Marinette sent les doigts de son compagnon glisser le long de sa mâchoire et exercer une légère pression sous son menton pour la prier silencieusement de relever la tête vers lui.

Les yeux bleu céruléen de la jeune femme se rivent à ceux de son compagnon, brillants comme deux saphirs splendidement rehaussés par ses joues rouges.

Adrien se fend d'un sourire gorgé de tendresse avant de se pencher vers sa partenaire pour couvrir son visage sous une pluie de baisers.

« Tu… »

Une bise sur le front.

« Es… »

Une bise sur la joue gauche.

« Une… »

Une bise sur la joue droite.

« Héroïne… »

Une bise sur la pointe du nez.

« Extraordinaire », conclut-il avec un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. « N'oublie jamais ça. »

La gorge serrée d'émotion, Marinette hoche doucement la tête.

Ne faisant toujours pas confiance à sa voix, elle passe ses bras autour du cou d'Adrien et l'attire contre elle pour l'embrasser tendrement. Ses lèvres épousent doucement les siennes alors qu'elle tente, sans un mot, de lui faire comprendre combien son soutien, ses paroles et ses efforts évidents pour lui remonter le moral la touchent.

Saisissant manifestement le message, son coéquipier la serre un peu plus fort contre lui et incline légèrement la tête pour mieux lui rendre son baiser.

Lorsque les deux jeunes gens s'écartent enfin, les joues de Marinette sont parées du plus beau rose, ses yeux brillent autant qu'une nuée d'étoiles et Adrien sent une bouffée de joie pétiller agréablement au creux de sa poitrine.

Sa Lady sourit de nouveau.

Mission accomplie.

Le cœur bondissant gaiement d'allégresse devant la bonne humeur retrouvée de Marinette, Adrien se penche vers Marinette pour déposer tant et tant de baisers sur son visage qu'il serait bien incapable d'en garder le compte. Pommettes, bouche, front, mâchoire, il n'est pas un centimètre carré de la peau de la jeune femme qui n'échappe à cette soudaine déferlante d'enthousiasme.

Lorsque les lèvres d'Adrien poursuivent leurs explorations en direction des épaules du Marinette, les mèches blondes du jeune homme chatouillent le cou de sa compagne, arrachant un éclat de rire à cette dernière.

« Hey ! », s'esclaffe-t-elle en écartant légèrement le torse en signe de protestation.

« Quoi, tu n'aimes pas que je t'embrasse ? », rétorque son coéquipier avec un sourire malicieux.

« Ça dépend comment », rétorque Marinette sans se démonter, tout en levant la main vers le visage d'Adrien pour lui donner une petite pichenette sur le bout du nez.

Une lueur indéchiffrable traverse les prunelles du jeune homme.

Malice.

Joie.

Désir.

Défi.

Tendresse.

Un peu tout à la fois et certainement plus encore.

« Et comme ça, alors ? », demande-t-il dans un murmure, juste avant de se pencher vers Marinette pour capturer ses lèvres des siennes.

Le cœur de Marinette se met à battre frénétiquement lorsque la langue d'Adrien se glisse dans sa bouche pour venir danser langoureusement avec la sienne. Un sourire se dessine sur le visage de la jeune femme alors qu'elle ferme les yeux pour mieux savourer les attentions de son compagnon, tandis qu'une onde de chaleur délicieusement familière vient pulser dans son bas-ventre.

 _Parfait_.


	42. Chapter 42

Seuls des bruits de souffles haletants troublent le silence qui s'est installé dans la pièce alors que, perdus dans un océan de baisers, les deux héros s'autorisent à oublier pour un moment tout ce qui n'est pas _eux_.

Les mains d'Adrien massent doucement la base de la nuque de Marinette alors qu'il continue de l'embrasser avec une infinie tendresse, lui arrachant un soupir de contentement.

Paupières toujours closes, la jeune femme enroule ses bras autour du torse de son compagnon et le serre encore un peu plus fort contre elle. Elle serre, encore et encore, laissant ses courbes épouser le corps d'Adrien jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus un centimètre d'espace libre entre eux.

Tous deux sont désormais si proches que la présence d'Adrien éclipse toute autre sensation pour Marinette. Elle peut sentir distinctement les battements entêtants de son cœur résonner dans sa propre poitrine et les muscles de son dos rouler sous le tissu de sa chemise à chacun de ses gestes.

Et surtout, elle peut sentir la chaleur.

Chaleur des paumes d'Adrien sur sa peau.

Chaleur de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Chaleur de son corps pressé contre le sien.

De la chaleur, certes douce mais implacable, qui déferle sur elle vague après vague et s'intensifie un peu plus à chaque nouveau baiser. Marinette a beau être vêtue d'une tenue légère, chaque seconde de plus passée entre les bras d'Adrien lui donne l'impression que la température du salon augmente sensiblement de plusieurs degrés.

Le sentiment est par ailleurs largement partagé par son coéquipier.

Ce qui n'était à l'origine qu'une tendre tentative de réconfort se transforme peu à peu en une étreinte passionnée qui consume le corps et la raison d'Adrien. L'air désormais brûlant qu'il prend à peine le temps d'inspirer entre deux baisers enflamme ses poumons. Les mains de Marinette embrasent sa peau. Son esprit lui échappe, pris sous le charme irrésistible de sa partenaire.

Peu importe.

Rien ne saurait le détourner de la merveilleuse jeune femme qu'il tient contre ses lèvres et dans ses bras.

* * *

Enivrés par leur proximité et perdus dans leurs baisers, les deux amoureux vacillent légèrement. Marinette recule d'un pas et bute aussitôt contre la table à laquelle elle tournait le dos jusque-là.

Suivant une impulsion subite – et l'injonction impérieuse des hormones qui pilotent désormais son cerveau -, Adrien saisit sa compagne par la taille et la soulève du sol pour l'aider à s'asseoir sur la surface plane du meuble.

Il ne lui faut ensuite qu'une fraction de seconde pour tirer avantageusement parti de la situation.

Profitant de la nouvelle position de Marinette, il passe ses mains sous le tissu léger de sa robe pour venir les poser délicatement contre ses cuisses. Mais plutôt que remonter plus haut le long des jambes de la jeune femme, ses doigts restent à leur place, traçant des cercles paresseux sur sa peau tendre.

« Adrien… », laisse échapper Marinette dans un gémissement de frustration, qui se finit sur un hoquet plaisamment surpris lorsque les lèvres de son compagnon trouvent la base de son cou.

Poursuivant sur sa lancée, Adrien détache l'une des mains de la cuisse de sa partenaire pour se saisir l'une des bretelles de sa robe. Il fait glisser la fine lanière le long de son épaule, lentement, précautionneusement, accompagnant ce trajet d'une ligne de baisers qu'il dépose avec ferveur sur la peau laiteuse de la jeune femme.

Un délicieux frisson remonte la colonne vertébrale de Marinette alors qu'Adrien fait subir un sort similaire à sa seconde bretelle et qu'il fait tomber délicatement le haut de sa robe sur ses hanches.

Cependant, loin de la soulager, le courant d'air frais qui vient caresser ses reins ne fait que lui donner l'impression qu'il fait encore plus _chaud_.

Face à elle, son coéquipier s'interrompt un instant pour jeter un regard appréciateur au sous-vêtement de dentelle noire et rose qui rehausse magnifiquement le galbe de ses courbes. Mais bien que ce spectacle soit des plus plaisants, Adrien ne s'attarde guère longtemps dessus. La vision de sa compagne en partie dévêtue fait déferler une brusque décharge de feu liquide dans ses veines, qui se déchaîne dans les moindres recoins de son corps en embrasant tout sur son passage.

Entraîné par cette tornade incendiaire, le cœur du jeune homme tambourine à un rythme effréné, l'exhortant à pousser à pousser ses explorations plus loin.

Et hors de question pour le héros de résister davantage à cet appel insistant.

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, Adrien pousse le soutien-gorge de sa coéquipière sur quelques centimètres, dévoilant une poitrine qu'il s'empresse de couvrir de baisers brûlants.

Marinette se cambre instinctivement, étourdie par une soudaine déferlante de plaisir. Un gémissement s'échappe de ses lèvres alors qu'elle enfonce machinalement ses doigts dans les cheveux d'or de son partenaire. Elle bascule légèrement la tête en arrière, paupières closes pour mieux savourer toutes ces délicieuses sensations qui bouillonnent en elle.

Ce n'est pas que Marinette n'apprécie pas le spectacle de son compagnon en train de s'appliquer à la satisfaire, bien au contraire. Mais sacrifier ainsi sa vue décuple d'autant plus l'intensité de ses autres sens.

Elle veut se perdre dans ces caresses qu'Adrien lui prodigue avec une telle passion que son pouls s'emballe un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Sentir son souffle chaud glisser sur son épiderme alors qu'il l'embrasse presque sans discontinuer.

Sentir ses mains, sa bouche, sa langue sur son corps.

Sentir le moindre contact, le plus petit frôlement.

Sentir partout où il la _touche_.

Mais rapidement, l'océan de félicité dans lequel les attentions d'Adrien plongent Marinette se transforme en piscine de lave incandescente.

Ces lèvres qui courent sur sa peau sont pour la jeune femme un délice autant qu'une torture, et ces doigts qui retrouvent _(enfin !)_ le chemin de ses hanches ne font qu'attiser encore un peu plus le feu qui couve entre ses cuisses. La rigidité désormais familière qu'elle sent appuyer contre son bassin avec une insistance croissante et contre laquelle elle ondule instinctivement achève de porter un coup au peu de maîtrise d'elle-même qui lui restait encore.

À ce rythme, ce voluptueux supplice va la rendre folle.

Il lui en faut plus.

 _Encore plus._

* * *

Le cerveau embrumé de désir, Marinette cherche à tâtons les boutons de la chemise d'Adrien. L'atmosphère est électrique, l'air brûlant, et cette pièce de tissu définitivement de trop ici.

Tout comme ses propres vêtements et tous ceux de son coéquipier, d'ailleurs.

Marinette veut sentir la peau d'Adrien sous ses doigts, son torse sous ses lèvres et son corps nu contre le sien. Encore, encore et encore, jusqu'à laisser ce feu ardent qui couve en elle embraser les dernières bribes de sa raison.

Mais pour ça, il faut d'abord qu'elle fasse disparaître cette chemise qui la sépare encore de ce buste qu'elle désespère de pouvoir toucher et admirer.

Heureusement pour elle, il ne faut que peu de temps à Marinette pour se débarrasser du haut d'Adrien. Ces derniers jours lui ont offert de multiples (et enthousiastes) occasions de s'entraîner à ce type d'exercice, et c'est avec une certaine habileté qu'elle défait chaque bouton jusqu'au dernier avant de faire glisser le tissu le long des bras de son coéquipier.

Si Marinette se consume d'impatience, Adrien se sent lui aussi s'approcher dangereusement du point de rupture.

Chaque centimètre carré de peau nue de sa compagne, chaque soupir sensuel qui s'échappe de ses lèvres pour venir chanter à son oreille, chaque voluptueuse ondulation de son bassin contre le sien ne fait qu'attiser un peu plus la tension qui s'est installée dans son bas-ventre.

Tension à laquelle il ne saurait résister encore longtemps sans chercher à la soulager à tout prix.

C'est une certitude.

* * *

Les doigts tremblants d'excitation, Adrien cherche aveuglément les bords de la culotte de Marinette sous le doux tissu de sa robe. Il s'en saisit délicatement et fait glisser la fine pièce de lingerie le long de ses hanches d'abord, puis de ses jambes ensuite.

Marinette s'autorise tout juste le temps de laisser échapper un soupir de satisfaction avant de passer hâtivement sa robe par-dessus sa tête et de la jeter au sol sans le moindre ménagement. Il ne lui faut ensuite qu'une poignée de secondes de plus pour faire subir un sort similaire au si charmant soutien-gorge qui avait capturé l'attention de son compagnon un instant plus tôt.

La gorge soudain terriblement sèche, Adrien s'empresse de se dévêtir à son tour. C'est tout juste s'il prend le temps de s'emparer d'une protection sagement rangée dans son portefeuille et de la passer en toute hâte, avant de jeter ses affaires au loin et de reporter toute son attention sur Marinette.

 _Marinette_.

Cette femme qui s'est définitivement emparé de son cœur, de son âme, et qu'il désire à présent si fort que cela en devient presque douloureux.

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, Adrien se positionne entre les cuisses de Marinette.

Cette dernière noue aussitôt ses jambes autour de sa taille en réponse et passe ses bras autour de son cou pour achever de l'attirer contre elle.

Si Adrien avait jusque-là l'impression d'avoir chaud, ce n'est rien en comparaison de l'incendie qui embrase brusquement ses veines à présent qu'il peut enfin sentir le corps nu de sa compagne contre le sien. Il ondule contre les hanches de la jeune femme dans le plus primitif des réflexes, lui arrachant une expiration hachée dont son propulse le rythme affolé de son pouls vers de nouveau sommets. Son cœur bondit désormais si fort entre ses côtes qu'il lui semble vouloir s'arracher de sa cage thoracique.

Mais il faut plus que ce violent battement pour détourner Adrien de l'amour de sa vie.

Une main passée dans le dos de Marinette, l'autre posée à plat sur la table pour un meilleur appui, il se penche vers elle pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

Lorsqu'il se redresse, c'est tout juste s'il reconnaît les yeux pourtant si familiers de sa compagne. Le noir de ses pupilles dilatées de désir donne à son regard d'ordinaire si limpide une intensité telle qu'elle lui coupe le souffle.

Une intensité qui, il en est sûr, n'a d'égale que celle qui brûle au creux ses propres prunelles.

Envie, impatience, passion crépitent entre les deux amants comme une nuée d'étincelles, chargeant l'air d'une électricité presque insoutenable. Marinette se serre de plus belle contre Adrien, pressant sa poitrine contre la sienne, tandis que son coéquipier resserre sa prise autour de sa taille.

Il ne faut ensuite au jeune homme plus qu'un mouvement de hanche lent et délibéré pour unir leurs deux corps.

 _Enfin._

* * *

Une brusque vague de chaleur englouti aussitôt Adrien.

Il n'est pas un recoin de son être, pas un centimètre carré de son épiderme qui ne lui semble pas propulsé soudain au bord de la combustion spontanée.

Le jeune homme prend une profonde inspiration, autant pour tenter de soulager ses poumons brûlants que pour mieux s'enivrer de l'odeur de la peau de Marinette. Jamais, il en est sûr, il ne cessera de s'émerveiller de l'effet que sa coéquipière a sur lui.

Les doigts de Marinette qui tracent le contour de ses muscles électrisent ses nerfs, le son voluptueux de ses soupirs est la seule chose qu'il parvient à entendre par-dessus le martèlement entêtant de son pouls et ses lèvres, douces et chaudes sous les siennes, l'emprisonnent dans le plus captivant des sortilèges.

Le corps tout entier d'Adrien ne pulse, ne vibre, ne vit que pour cette jeune femme dont la moindre caresse lui fait perdre toute raison.

Tout aussi grisée que son coéquipier, Marinette lève les bras vers lui et plaque ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Sa respiration est lourde alors qu'elle ondule contre lui, plus vite, plus fort, dans une tentative désespérée de soulager la tension insoutenable qui ne cesse de croître entre ses cuisses.

Les hanches d'Adrien rencontrent les siennes à un rythme frénétique, ses doigts s'enfoncent dans sa chair pour mieux plaquer son corps contre le sien, mais ce n'est toujours pas assez.

« Encore », le supplie-t-elle dans un murmure haché.

 _Encore, encore, encore…_

Un violent frisson traverse soudain sa colonne vertébrale alors que le bassin d'Adrien trouve _cet_ angle qui lui fait perdre toute raison.

Elle se cramponne compulsivement aux épaules de son compagnon, incapable aussi bien de contrôler ses gestes que de retenir le gémissement étranglé s'échappe de ses lèvres. Ses os ne sont plus que du feu liquide et son corps une masse bouillonnante d'hormones en fusion.

Heureusement qu'elle se trouve assise, songe-t-elle dans un état de semi-conscience, sans quoi ses genoux n'auraient certainement pas pu continuer à la supporter encore longtemps.

« M-Marinette… », entend-elle haleter Adrien dans le creux de son oreille.

Délirante de plaisir et de désir, Marinette serre de plus belle son coéquipier dans ses bras. Ce dernier resserre sa prise autour de sa taille en retour et la plaque encore plus fermement contre lui. Leurs mouvements se font de plus en plus brusques, de plus en plus anarchiques, alors qu'ils se précipitent désespérément à la recherche de la délivrance.

Plus vite.

Plus fort.

La tension brûlante qui s'est installée dans leurs bas-ventres croît, croît et croît encore, aussi délicieuse qu'insoutenable.

Elle croît, chassant toujours un peu plus loin leurs raisons.

Elle croît, douce, impitoyable et addictive torture.

Et, brusquement, elle rompt.

Une décharge de plaisir traverse aussitôt les deux amants. C'est une véritable déferlante, un irrésistible maelström de jouissance qui s'écrase sur eux pour chasser toute pensée cohérente de leurs esprits et toute autre sensation que pure volupté de leurs corps.

Combien de temps Marinette et Adrien restent-ils ainsi, le souffle court et tremblants dans les bras l'un de l'autre alors que se déchaînent leurs sens, ils l'ignorent.

Une fraction de seconde ?

Un battement de cœur ?

Une poignée de minutes ?

Ils ne sauraient le dire.

Mais lorsque leurs cœurs affolés se calment, quand leurs corps étourdis de plaisir se détendent enfin, les émotions impétueuses qui bouillonnaient en eux se retirent pour laisser place à un profond sentiment de satisfaction.

Un sourire de bonheur aux lèvres, les deux amants savourent doucement leur lent retour à la réalité.

De tendres mots d'amour cascadent de leurs lèvres, de douces caresses s'attardent sur leurs peaux avant que, finalement, ils ne se séparent sur un dernier baiser.

* * *

Une journée s'écoule ensuite, puis deux, puis trois, sans qu'aucun événement notable ne se produise.

Du moins, pas du point de vue de Ladybug et Chat Noir.

Certes, ils doivent bien faire face à pas moins de deux attaques successives du Papillon en un après-midi, à un bus en folie suite à une panne de freins et à un sauvetage de chaton coincé dans un arbre. Mais pour aussi impressionnantes qu'elles soient du point de vue du commun des mortels, ces interventions valeureuses n'en font pas moins partie de leur quotidien de héros.

Rien de bien extraordinaire.

Non, plus que les combats somme toute assez classiques et les sauvetages, c'est la récupération des miraculous actuellement aux mains de leurs ennemis qui cristallise toute l'attention des deux jeunes gens.

Hélas, sur ce point, fort est de reconnaître que le succès se fait cruellement attendre.

Chat Noir, Ladybug et leurs alliés ont beau déployer tous les efforts possibles pour essayer de vaincre Volpina, le Paon a beau faire appel à son pouvoir à chaque fin de bataille afin de localiser sa cachette, rien à faire.

Volpina se défile, s'échappe, se dérobe, comme de l'eau que l'on tenterait de saisir avec ses doigts. Chaque fois que Ladybug pense l'attraper enfin, ses mains ne se referment que sur du vide.

Ces échecs à répétition propulsent la célèbre héroïne vers les sommets de la frustration.

Elle a l'aide de Chat Noir, pourtant.

Du Paon.

De la Guêpe.

Elle _devrait_ réussir.

Et malgré ça…

Mais heureusement, Ladybug est loin d'être du genre à se décourager devant le premier obstacle venu. Au contraire. Voir son ennemie jurée lui échapper ainsi attise certes sa colère et son impatience, mais aussi sa motivation.

Elle doit trouver une idée.

Non.

Elle _va_ trouver une idée.

Un plan, une astuce quelconque, une petite étincelle d'imagination pour arrêter enfin Volpina et le Papillon.

Portée par cette volonté inextinguible, la jeune héroïne consacre une large partie de son temps libre à chercher un moyen de neutraliser définitivement les deux super-vilains. Adrien ne compte plus les fois où, les sourcils froncés de concentration, Marinette va et vient dans leur salon alors qu'elle réfléchit à comment atteindre enfin son but.

Elle pense parfois en silence, parfois à voix haute, examinant et écartant tour à tour une infinité de plans et faisant preuve d'une telle concentration qu'Adrien ne s'étonnerait pas s'il voyait de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles.

Souvent, il se joint à ses réflexions, accompagné par Plagg et Tikki.

Ensemble, tous les quatre mettent leurs idées en commun, échangent et argumentent. Mais hélas, sans jamais arriver à quoi que ce soit de satisfaisant jusque-là.

Alors que Marinette recommence à faire les cents pas dans le salon, agitant les mains dans les airs alors qu'elle peste pour mieux évacuer sa frustration, un doux tintement s'élève soudain des téléphones des jeunes héros.

Les deux coéquipiers échangent un regard perplexe, avant qu'Adrien ne jette un rapide coup d'œil à l'écran de son appareil.

Sentant peser sur lui le regard perçant de Marinette, toujours immobile au milieu de la pièce, il relève la tête vers elle.

« C'est Maître Fu », lui annonce-t-il aussitôt. « Il veut nous parler. Maintenant. »

* * *

Un silence assourdissant règne dans le bureau de Gabriel Agreste alors qu'assis face à leur hôte et à Maître Fu, Marinette et Adrien fixent le Grand Gardien d'un air stupéfait. Les paroles que le vieil homme vient tout juste de prononcer tournent, tournent et tournent encore sous leurs crânes, en une folle ritournelle que leurs esprits peinent à assimiler.

Le livre sacré.

Les tentatives de traduction laborieuses.

L'aide précieuse de Sabine.

La dévotion exemplaire de Nathalie.

Les premiers progrès.

Et, enfin, _enfin_ , une lueur d'espoir.

Des mots, des phrases, des formules qui commencent tout juste à prendre sens, et qui pourraient jouer un rôle décisif dans l'affrontement qui oppose vilains et héros.

Le regard d'Adrien se détache de Maître Fu pour se poser instinctivement sur le grimoire ancestral ouvert entre eux.

« C'est… Je… Woaw… », murmure-t-il en se passant machinalement la main le long du visage.

« Et ce n'est probablement que le début », jubile Maître Fu, manifestement ravi de pouvoir partager ses récentes découvertes avec ses protégés. « Nous commençons tout juste à effleurer les secrets que renferme le livre sacré. Qui sait ce qui nous reste encore à découvrir ? »

Le sourire du vieil homme se fige légèrement, et c'est d'un ton bien plus sérieux qu'il reprend sa tirade.

« Je n'ai malheureusement rien de plus à vous apprendre pour le moment », poursuit-il en tournant mécaniquement l'une des pages de l'ouvrage. « Nous sommes sur la bonne voie, mais la langue dans laquelle est rédigé le livre est bien plus complexe que à quoi je m'attendais. J'aurais aimé pouvoir vous aider davantage, mais j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir faire plus. Du moins, pas pour l'instant », conclut-il avec un clin d'œil optimiste.

« C'est déjà beaucoup », lui assure Adrien avec ferveur. « Avec l'effet de surprise, on pourrait avoir véritable occasion de prendre l'avantage sur Volpina ! »

« Oui, il faut qu'on utilise ça judicieusement », confirme Marinette en posant machinalement la main sur la page ouverte devant elle.

La jeune femme fait courir ses doigts sur la surface douce et lisse du papier, traçant machinalement le contour de quelques lettres de cet alphabet que le Grand Gardien commence à peine à redécouvrir. Elle peine à ignorer les battements enthousiastes de son cœur, qui se font l'écho de l'espoir inespéré qui croît à présent dans sa poitrine.

« De nouveaux pouvoirs… », murmure-t-elle pensivement, un sourire incrédule aux lèvres. « On tient peut-être enfin notre chance. »


	43. Chapter 43

Marinette et Adrien s'attardent encore quelque peu au manoir Agreste, profitant de l'occasion pour passer un moment en compagnie de leurs proches. Finalement, après d'ultimes au-revoirs, tous deux se transforment et prennent la route de leur appartement.

Le trajet se déroule dans un silence pensif alors qu'ils continuent de ruminer les paroles de Maître Fu.

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé chez eux et détransformés que les deux coéquipiers reprennent finalement leur conversation là où ils l'avaient laissée. Confortablement installés dans le salon, ils discutent avec Plagg et Tikki de comment exploiter au mieux les nouvelles et précieuses informations dont ils disposent à présent.

Les minutes défilent alors que les quatre camarades échangent leurs avis à bâtons rompus.

Ils proposent, examinent et écartent tour à tour une infinité de plans qui pourraient leur permettre de peut-être prendre l'avantage sur leurs ennemis, chacun tentant d'apporter comme il le peut sa pierre à l'édifice. Mais alors que la discussion va bon train, Adrien remarque peu à peu un changement de comportement chez sa partenaire.

Marinette s'enfonce lentement dans un silence songeur, ne participant plus que distraitement au débat.

Une intuition – non, une _conviction_ , même – ne met guère longtemps à naître dans l'esprit du jeune homme.

Adrien connaît sa coéquipière comme il ne connaît personne d'autre au monde.

Il sait déchiffrer les plus subtiles nuances de ses expressions, les moindres de ses attitudes, les plus infimes inflexions de sa voix.

Et là, son instinct ne le trompe pas, il en est sûr.

Il connaît ce front plissé de concentration.

Ce regard acéré.

Cette lèvre inférieure que la jeune femme pince machinalement entre ses dents.

Il les a trop souvent vus se dessiner sur le visage de Ladybug alors qu'ils étaient au plus fort de la bataille pour pouvoir rater ce qu'il devine être peut-être l'aube d'une idée salvatrice.

« Ma Lady ? », l'interpelle-t-il en posant doucement sa main sur la sienne. « Tu as quelque chose en tête ? »

Marinette sursaute aussi violemment que si elle avait été traversée par une décharge électrique. Elle cligne des paupières une fois, deux fois, s'extrayant péniblement de ses réflexions.

« Oh, oui », répond-elle machinalement, avant de focaliser son attention sur Adrien. « Je re-réfléchissais à un plan auquel j'avais déjà pensé avant, pour être honnête. Mais c'est un plan… »

Incapable de retenir le soupir désabusé qui lui monte aux lèvres, la jeune femme s'interrompt un instant.

« … audacieux ? », complète Adrien en la dévisageant avec un intérêt non dissimulé.

« Je dirais plutôt tellement dangereux qu'on ne pourra plus faire marche arrière une fois qu'on l'aura mis en route », réplique son interlocutrice avec une légère grimace.

Un frisson désagréable traverse la colonne vertébrale d'Adrien. Une décharge d'appréhension, de curiosité et de malaise.

Il connaît trop bien sa Lady pour pouvoir rater la gravité de son regard, l'anxiété qui transparaît dans sa voix et le pli amer qui tord sa bouche. Quoi qu'elle ait pu imaginer, il s'agit visiblement d'une solution de dernier recours, bien loin de la satisfaire.

Mais la détermination farouche qui brûle en Adrien n'a d'égale que la profonde résolution que le jeune homme voit briller au creux des prunelles impossiblement bleues de Marinette.

Tous deux sont des héros.

Ils connaissent le danger, ils ont conscience des risques et des responsabilités qui pèsent sur leurs trop jeunes épaules.

Ils ne peuvent se permettre de reculer.

« Ton plan… », reprend finalement Adrien en reportant son attention sur Marinette. « Il consiste en quoi, exactement ? »

Le regard songeur, la jeune femme replace machinalement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Et bien, ça fait déjà quelques temps que je réfléchis à nos forces et à nos faiblesses », commence-t-elle d'une voix précautionneuse. « Et je pense que l'un de nos plus gros désavantages, c'est qu'on ne peut que réagir aux attaques du Papillon. On n'a _jamais_ l'initiative du moment ou de l'endroit », précise-t-elle en agitant la main dans les airs en un geste de frustration. « Il décide d'akumatiser quelqu'un où il veut et quand il veut, et nous, on doit faire avec. »

Alors que, suspendu à ses lèvres, Adrien hoche mécaniquement la tête, Marinette poursuit sa démonstration.

« Si on pouvait savoir à l'avance quand un combat va se dérouler, on pourrait mieux se préparer », continue-t-elle d'un ton résolu. « On pourrait s'assurer d'être en pleine forme avant d'aller se battre, mettre au point une stratégie générale, réfléchir à comment exploiter le terrain… »

Marinette s'interrompt un bref instant, le temps de prendre une profonde inspiration.

Elle _sait_ qu'elle a raison. Devoir laisser systématiquement l'initiative à leurs ennemis représente un désavantage bien trop important pour qu'elle et ses alliés puissent se permettre de l'ignorer indéfiniment. Il _faut_ qu'ils réussissent à passer outre cette faiblesse.

Elle en est convaincue.

Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que la suite de son plan lui plaît.

« Il faudrait piéger Volpina », assène-t-elle enfin. « La forcer à frapper où et quand on aura décidé. Mais pour ça », reprend-elle après une légère hésitation, « il nous faut un appât… »

« Un _appât_ ? », relève aussitôt Adrien. « Tu veux jouer les appâts ? », reprend-il d'une voix tendue, les mots peinant à passer la boule qu'une soudaine bouffée d'inquiétude forme au fond de sa gorge.

Le jeune homme a parfaitement conscience qu'au vu de la situation, une certaine prise de risque est désormais inévitable - autant pour lui que pour Marinette, hélas.

Mais impossible pour lui d'accueillir sereinement la perspective de voir l'amour de sa vie se précipiter au-devant du danger.

« J'aurais moins de scrupules si c'était le cas », soupire Marinette en se passant une main lasse le long du visage. « Mais non. Ce n'est pas à moi que je pensais. Pas pour la partie la plus dangereuse du plan, en tout cas. »

« À moi ? », demande Adrien en pointant son doigt vers son propre torse, sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation.

À choisir, il préférerait cette option.

Largement.

« Non plus… », confesse sa coéquipière en secouant doucement la tête de droite à gauche.

Il ne faut qu'une fraction de seconde à Adrien pour rattraper le train de pensées de sa Lady.

« Nino… », laisse-t-il échapper dans un murmure à peine audible.

La lueur coupable qui traverse les prunelles de Marinette est la confirmation muette à ses soupçons.

« À part nous, c'est lui qui a le plus de chances d'attirer l'attention de Volpina », confirme-t-elle en lui jetant un regard d'excuse. « Elle sait que le Paon représente un énorme point faible pour elle. Si elle a l'occasion de le neutraliser, elle n'hésitera probablement pas une seconde. »

Poussant un profond soupir, Marinette bascule la tête en arrière et se pince l'arête du nez.

« Mais ça veut dire que Nino se retrouvera dans une position incroyablement dangereuse », poursuit-elle d'une voix tendue. « Il n'y aura plus de point de non-retour après ça. Il faudra qu'on gagne, quoi qu'il arrive. »

Lorsque la jeune femme replonge enfin son regard dans celui d'Adrien, une étrange lueur danse au creux de ses yeux bleus. Un curieux mélange de regrets, de résignation et de cette détermination farouche qui a achevé de faire basculer le cœur d'Adrien il y a bien longtemps déjà.

« J'ai une mission à accomplir », lâche la jeune femme. « Je connais les risques et je suis prête à en assumer les conséquences. Mais… »

La voix de la jeune femme vacille, malmenée par un soudain torrent d'émotions.

« Mais mettre en danger ses proches, et surtout les mettre en danger _volontairement_ , c'est… »

Incapable de poursuivre, Marinette s'interrompt brusquement.

Angoisse et culpabilité se glissent dans ses veines, enserrant son cœur, oppressant ses poumons, inondant son cerveau de pensées anxieuses.

Oh, bien sûr, Nino n'est pas n'importe quel jeune homme ordinaire. Il est un porteur de miraculous. Son coéquipier, quatrième et précieux membre de leur groupe et combattant dévoué à la protection de Paris.

Il a accepté sa mission en connaissance de cause.

Mais quelle héroïne précipite ceux qu'elle aime vers le danger ?

Le silence qui plane dans la pièce s'éternise alors que Marinette rumine ses pensées moroses. Conscient de sa détresse, Adrien passe un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules pour la serrer contre lui, tandis Plagg et Tikki viennent se nicher sur ses genoux en signe de soutien.

« Je comprends… », confesse finalement Adrien au creux de l'oreille de Marinette, son souffle chaud caressant sa joue. « Je suis un héros depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'on n'a souvent pas d'autre choix que de prendre des risques. Mais quand il est question de ceux qu'on aime… »

La gorge nouée, le jeune homme s'interrompt à son tour.

« Allons, allons », intervient Tikki de sa petite voix flûtée. « Ça ne sert à rien de vous inquiéter maintenant. On est là pour partager nos avis sur la meilleure façon d'arrêter le Papillon, pas pour se démoraliser avant d'avoir tenté quoi que ce soit ! Marinette », poursuit-elle en décochant un sourire encourageant à son amie, « pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous donnerais pas les détails de ton plan ? »

Le cœur gonflé de reconnaissance, Marinette prend délicatement sa minuscule camarade entre ses doigts et la porte à ses lèvres pour déposer une petite bise sur son front. Elle repose ensuite Tikki sur ses genoux et gigote légèrement sur le canapé pour mieux se caler contre Adrien, puisant dans la présence de son compagnon et des deux kwamis un soutien plus que bienvenu.

« Oui », approuve-t-elle finalement. « Et si mon idée vous convient, on en parlera à Nino et Alya. »

* * *

Durant de longues minutes, Marinette expose l'intégralité de son plan à ses trois interlocuteurs. Elle parle, parle et parle encore, sans pour autant hésiter à s'interrompre dès que l'un des membres de leur petit groupe souhaite lui faire part d'une remarque ou d'une question.

Les deux héros et leurs kwamis débattent ainsi un long moment, chacun apportant tour à tour sa pierre à l'édifice.

Un point de détail à peaufiner.

Un élément à changer.

Une observation, une interrogation, une suggestion.

Et ainsi, d'échange en échange, de modification en modification, le plan de Marinette prend peu à peu sa forme finale.

À ce point de la conversation, Marinette et Adrien décident de contacter Nino et Alya pour les inviter à les rejoindre. Mettre au point une stratégie pour prendre l'avantage sur leurs ennemis est certes un bon début, mais ils ne peuvent se passer de la coopération de leurs alliés pour la suite des opérations.

Il ne faut que peu de temps à Nino et Alya pour gagner l'appartement d'Adrien.

Après de brèves salutations, héros et kwamis prennent rapidement place dans le salon et commencent une réunion aux allures de conseil de guerre.

Marinette renouvelle ses explications, reprenant dans le moindre détail les différents éléments du plan qu'elle vient de finaliser avec l'aide d'Adrien, Plagg et Tikki. Alya et Nino l'écoutent dans un silence quasi-religieux, buvant ses paroles avec la plus grande attention.

Le cœur de Marinette bat avec une lourdeur entêtante dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle aborde le sujet crucial du rôle de Nino.

La jeune femme doit faire appel à toute sa volonté pour garder ses yeux rivés à ceux de son ami, tant la nervosité et l'anxiété qui coulent dans ses veines l'implorent de cesser de soutenir son regard. Il n'a endossé son rôle de héros que récemment, et voilà qu'elle lui en demande déjà _tellement_ …

Mais Nino, ami extraordinaire parmi les amis extraordinaires, renferme des trésors de courage et d'abnégation qui ne cessent de la surprendre.

Après l'avoir écoutée lui présenter tous les risques auxquels il s'exposerait en prenant part à son plan, après s'être vu adressé moult avertissements de sa part, de celle d'Adrien et de leurs kwamis pour s'assurer qu'il a parfaitement conscience de ce qu'il l'attend, il accepte.

Sans la moindre réserve.

* * *

Les journées qui suivent s'écoulent dans une atmosphère particulièrement fiévreuse alors que héros et kwamis mettent au point leurs ultimes préparatifs.

Le temps paraît étrangement distordu à Marinette.

À certains moments, les minutes disparaissent en un éclair, absorbées par la tension fébrile et omniprésente qui crépite dans les airs.

À d'autres, la moindre seconde lui semble se distendre, se diluer jusqu'à l'impossible, tant cette nervosité désormais bien trop familière qui rampe sous sa peau lui fait souhaiter ardemment que tout soit _enfin_ fini.

Quoi qu'il en soit, en dépit de cette curieuse impression, les choses avancent à bon train. Réunions. Entraînements. Plan de secours. Plan de secours du plan de secours. Les héros et leurs alliés ne ménagent pas leurs efforts, travaillant d'arrache-pied jusqu'à ce que toutes les différentes pièces de leur projet s'emboîtent parfaitement.

Parallèlement à toute cette agitation – et aux attaques que le Papillon continue de disséminer allègrement au gré de ses envies - , Marinette tente tant bien que mal de se préserver un rythme de sommeil vaguement acceptable.

Peu importe son impatience, peu importe son excitation, peu importe l'appréhension qui vrille ses nerfs. Hors de question pour elle ou pour ses coéquipiers de lancer leur plan en étant au bord de l'épuisement.

Oh, certes, Marinette n'a pas toujours eu hygiène de vie irréprochable. Loin de là.

Trop de nuits blanches, trop de pizzas, (beaucoup) trop de café.

Mais malgré tout, la jeune femme déploie d'admirables efforts pour rester au mieux de sa forme et pour faire en sorte de se trouver en parfaite condition physique quand le moment sera venu.

Finalement, après ce qui leur semble avoir duré à la fois le temps d'un claquement de doigts et une éternité, Marinette et ses alliés se mettent d'accord pour lancer enfin leur plan.

* * *

Les cieux de Paris sont d'un bleu lumineux alors que Marinette s'aventure dans les rues de la capitale.

Le cœur de la jeune femme bondit nerveusement dans sa poitrine et ses doigts ne cessent de se porter machinalement à son oreille.

En cas de besoin, elle n'a que deux mots à dire pour se transformer. Sans compter le fait que ses amis ne sont guère loin d'elle. Elle le sait. Mais déambuler ainsi sans son costume et en se sachant la proie de ses ennemis fait naître en elle un sentiment de vulnérabilité dont elle n'arrive pas à se défaire complètement.

Chaque rue lui semble pavée de menaces, chaque recoin lui paraît dissimuler l'ombre d'un super-vilain.

L'atmosphère elle-même lui donne une désagréable impression de lourdeur, de danger larvé quelque part autour d'elle. L'air colle à ses poumons et des frissons nerveux courent sur sa peau comme autant de minuscules décharges électriques.

Heureusement, malgré cette tension quasi-omniprésente, Marinette est loin de se laisser submerger par ses angoisses.

Son courage fait barrière à la peur qui tente d'empoisonner son esprit et l'adrénaline qui pulse dans ses veines lui rappelle que ce danger vers lequel elle se précipite en entraînant ses proches avec elle n'est, elle l'espère de tout cœur, que le prélude à une éclatante victoire.

Portant de nouveau la main à son oreille, Marinette poursuit sa progression d'un bon pas. Pour le troisième jour d'affilée, elle se dirige vers les endroits où, elle le pense, Lila est la plus susceptible de pouvoir se trouver.

La large avenue où se trouve l'immeuble de ses parents.

Les quartiers où, selon les recherches d'Alya, la super-vilaine avait ses habitudes avant de mettre la main sur le miraculous du Renard.

Le campus, où les pas de Marinette la dirigent à présent.

La jeune femme erre entre les différents bâtiments où Lila suivait la majorité de ses cours, avant de s'aventurer finalement dans la bibliothèque universitaire. Elle s'arrête un instant au niveau de la large baie vitrée qui orne la façade de l'édifice, laissant son regard vagabonder en contrebas.

Au bout de quelques minutes à attendre ainsi, une succession de brefs messages fait tinter la sonnerie du téléphone de Marinette. La jeune femme fait courir ses doigts sur l'écran pour faire défiler les lignes de texte.

Une brusque décharge d'adrénaline déferle aussitôt dans ses veines.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle replace son téléphone dans son sac et se dirige vers l'extérieur de la bibliothèque. À peine a-t-elle passé les portes du bâtiment qu'une silhouette familière s'approche d'elle.

« Hello ! », lui lance Nino en soulevant légèrement sa casquette du bout des doigts, tout en rangeant à son tour son propre téléphone dans sa poche arrière.

Après s'être salués cordialement, les deux amis s'avancent le long des allées du campus.

Le temps est superbe, invitant les Parisiens à sortir pour profiter de la météo particulièrement clémente. Une brise légère joue avec les mèches sombres de Marinette, les doux rayons du soleil caressent délicatement sa peau et un agréable parfum de fleur flotte aux alentours. Un air de musique s'élève dans les airs alors qu'un groupe décide de répéter sur une pelouse voisine.

Mais Nino et Marinette ont bien trop de choses à penser pour pouvoir apprécier pleinement l'atmosphère ambiante.

Les deux amis discutent à voix basse alors que la jeune femme met son coéquipier au courant de son absence totale d'interactions avec Lila ou de progrès quant à sa localisation. Leurs pas les dirigent rapidement vers un coin reculé du campus, derrière un large massif de fleurs où ils peuvent continuer leur conversation à l'abri des oreilles et regards indiscrets.

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, Nino sort son téléphone de sa poche et jette un rapide coup d'œil à l'heure affichée sur son écran.

« Bon, il faut que je file », lâche-t-il en replaçant nonchalamment l'appareil à sa place. « Bonne chance, et fait bien attention à toi ! »

« Fait attention à toi aussi », rétorque Marinette en posant ses doigts sur son avant-bras en geste d'avertissement. « On ne peut pas se permettre de perdre le miraculous du Paon. Ni toi, bien sûr », ajoute-t-elle avec faible sourire.

Un petit rire s'échappe aussitôt des lèvres de Nino.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça », réplique-t-il en levant la main pour venir tapoter légèrement une zone située quelques centimètres en-dessous du col de son t-shirt, là où il a pris l'habitude de dissimuler le précieux bijou. « Je sais à quel point c'est important. Je serais prudent. »

« J'espère bien », approuve Marinette en laissant retomber son bras.

Après un dernier au-revoir, Nino tourne sur ses talons et se dirige d'un bon pas vers la plus proche sortie du campus. Marinette le suit un instant du regard, puis s'éloigne à son tour.

À peine la jeune femme passe-t-elle derrière le bâtiment suivant qu'une partie du massif de fleurs près duquel Nino et elle avaient conclu leur conversation disparaît dans un nuage de fumée orange, révélant la silhouette jusque-là dissimulée de Volpina.

Un sourire cruel étire les lèvres de la super-vilaine alors que ses yeux verts fixent avec convoitise la direction empruntée par Nino.

« …le Paon, hein ? »


	44. Chapter 44

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Chat Noir bondit souplement de toit en toit. Aussi furtif qu'un courant d'air, aussi silencieux qu'une ombre.

Il n'a pas le droit à l'erreur.

De sa discrétion dépend la réussite de sa mission.

Tous ses sens en alerte, le jeune homme s'arrête un bref moment à l'abri d'une large cheminée. Il fait machinalement rouler ses épaules pour dénouer ses muscles contractés par la tension, tout en expirant profondément pour tenter de ralentir les battements affolés de cœur.

Rarement le célèbre héros ne s'est senti ainsi sous pression.

Ses nerfs sont autant à vifs que s'ils avaient été passés au papier de verre et l'adrénaline qui déferle dans ses veines maintient son pouls dans des sommets guères confortables.

Mais en contrepartie, jamais ses réflexes n'ont été aussi affûtés qu'en cet instant. Il le sent, dans chaque recoin de son être. Ses gestes sont plus vifs, ses déplacements plus précis, ses sens plus aiguisés.

Son corps n'est plus qu'un élastique tendu à l'extrême, prêt à réagir en une seconde.

Non.

En une _fraction_ de seconde.

Depuis sa cachette, Chat Noir jette un rapide coup d'œil en contrebas. Sa vision surdéveloppée (et pour l'heure particulièrement stimulée par l'adrénaline) accroche le moindre détail qui s'offre à elle.

La corole délicate des fleurs qui ornent le balcon de fer forgé situé sous lui.

Les jointures des pavés qui tapissent le trottoir un peu plus bas et les tâches blanchâtres de chewing-gum accumulées au fil du temps.

Le quadrillage régulier des plaques de bouches d'égout.

Et surtout, _surtout_ , la silhouette familière de Nino, qui remonte nonchalamment la rue.

Chat Noir suit son meilleur ami du regard et se remet en route dès l'instant où ce dernier s'éloigne un peu trop. Fidèle à l'animal auquel il emprunte le nom, il se déplace tout en souplesse et discrétion, calquant son avancée sur celle de Nino pour ne pas le perdre de vue.

Ce petit manège se poursuit durant quelques minutes encore. Chat Noir reste attaché aux pas de son meilleur ami, le suivant depuis les toits tel une ombre certes distante, mais fidèle.

Soudain, alors que Nino traverse une place bordée d'arcades et surplombée par de larges immeubles, une silhouette féminine bondit brusquement à ses côtés.

Une silhouette féminine et toute d'orange vêtue.

Volpina.

* * *

Le cœur de Chat Noir fait un tel bond que le jeune homme a l'impression de le sentir jaillir littéralement de son torse.

Un bourdonnement sourd résonne dans ses tempes alors que son sang déferle à toute allure dans ses veines, tandis qu'un curieux sentiment d'inquiétude, d'excitation et de triomphe mêlés gonfle dans sa poitrine.

Inquiétude pour Nino.

Excitation de pouvoir _enfin_ passer à l'action.

Triomphe devant l'exactitude des précisions de sa Lady.

Car si le plan de Marinette comporte nombre de détails, de nuances, d'incertitudes et de pieux vœux de chance, ses grandes lignes peuvent malgré tout être résumées assez simplement.

Premièrement, appâter Volpina en lui faisant miroiter l'occasion d'attaquer un Paon sans défense.

Deuxièmement, réussir à la pousser suffisamment dans ses retranchements pour que la menace de voir sa complice neutralisée et le miraculous du Renard récupéré par ses ennemis force le Papillon à sortir de sa cachette.

Et pour l'instant, tout se déroule comme les héros le souhaitaient.

Reste à espérer que ça dure.

* * *

Il ne faut qu'une fraction de seconde à toutes ces pensées pour se télescoper sous le crâne de Chat Noir avant que le jeune homme ne se mette brusquement en mouvement. Le héros bande ses muscles, et d'un bond impressionnant, se propulse dans les airs pour venir au secours de son ami.

Il atterrit à deux mètres à peine de Volpina, l'arme au clair et le regard étincelant d'une volonté farouche.

« Rends-toi ! », lui ordonne-t-il en levant le bras avec la ferme attention d'assener un violent coup à son ennemie.

La super-vilaine lève brusquement la tête vers lui, les pupilles dilatées de stupeur. Manifestement, elle ne s'attendait guère à être interrompue ainsi.

Mais sa réaction n'en reste pas moins fulgurante.

Chat Noir n'a pas le temps d'abattre son bâton sur Volpina que la jeune femme se précipite sur Nino. Elle l'attrape sans ménagement et, d'une torsion vicieuse du bras, le force à se tenir devant elle comme un bouclier humain.

Les deux adversaires se figent un bref instant.

L'air crépite d'une telle hostilité que Chat Noir la sent courir le long de sa peau, en une onde irritante qui hérisse ses poils et se glisse sous son épiderme pour mieux vriller ses nerfs. Ses yeux plissés de colère font se froncer le matériau de son masque alors qu'il braque un regard assassin sur Volpina. Il effectue un pas vers Nino et elle, son bâton serré si fort dans son poing que toute autre arme non-magique aurait certainement déjà rompu.

La position délicate de son ami l'exhorte à la prudence, mais difficile pour lui de lutter contre l'impulsion de se jeter sauvagement sur son ennemie pour en découdre avec elle _maintenant_.

La super-vilain le regarde s'approcher lentement, son attention rivée sur lui.

Mais visiblement, pas _toute_ son attention.

Si Volpina garde ses yeux braqués sur Chat Noir, elle n'en reste manifestement pas moins suffisamment consciente de son environnement pour remarquer le son à peine audible d'un objet qui fends les airs à toute vitesse.

Elle bondit en arrière dans un réflexe surhumain, entraînant Nino avec elle.

A peine une seconde plus tard, un yo-yo rouge et noir heurte le sol dans un bruit sec.

« Tsss », siffle Ladybug entre ses dents, depuis les hauteurs de l'immeuble d'où elle espérait surprendre son ennemie.

Debout à ses côtés, la Guêpe crispe rageusement ses doigts autour de son arme.

« Rahhh, ça s'est joué à rien ! », s'exclame-t-elle d'une voix tendue.

Leur effet de surprise raté, les deux héroïnes s'élancent dans les airs et atterrissent souplement aux côtés de Chat Noir.

Volpina recule de quelques pas de plus, tenant toujours Nino d'une poigne de fer. Une vilaine lueur violacée à la forme ô combien reconnaissable apparaît brièvement autour de ses yeux et aussitôt, un sourire mauvais éclaire son visage.

Haine et triomphe s'entremêlent dangereusement sur son visage, faisant courir un frisson de malaise le long de la colonne vertébrale des héros.

« Vous espériez la jouer à trois contre une, peut-être ? », crache-t-elle à ses adversaires avec une jubilation malsaine. « C'est raté. Je ne suis pas seule non plus. »

À peine ces mots franchissent-ils ses lèvres qu'un nouveau projectile vient frapper violemment les pavés de la place.

Les héros sursautent violemment de surprise.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, ils tournent la tête vers le point d'impact juste à temps pour voir une boule lumineuse d'une quinzaine de centimètres de diamètre redécoller du sol. L'objet traverse les airs à toute vitesse avant de s'arrêter finalement au-dessus de la paume ouverte d'un jeune homme.

Enfin, de la paume ouverte d'un _vilain_ , plus exactement.

Impossible de se méprendre sur la nature de cet homme dont le jaune vif de la peau rappelle celui de son costume, par ailleurs également coloré de noir et orange, et dont le regard étrangement clair est masqué par une paire de lunettes teintées à la forme plus qu'improbable.

Le nouveau venu s'approche d'un pas rapide, paume toujours orientée vers le ciel pour y laisser flotter paresseusement ce qui semble être une sorte de soleil miniature.

« Je suis Solaris », se présente-t-il aux héros d'une voix sèche. « Et maintenant, je vous conseille de me donner vos miraculous. »

« Tu peux toujours rêver », rétorque mécaniquement Chat Noir, ses yeux d'un vert électrique rivés à la silhouette de son ennemi.

C'est tout juste si le jeune homme réalise qu'il a parlé tant son esprit reste focalisé sur ce nouvel adversaire. Ses doigts se resserrent instinctivement sur le manche de son bâton alors que ses pensées tournent à toute vitesse sous son crâne.

Un vilain pour venir seconder Volpina ?

 _Si tôt ?_

Voilà qui n'arrange guère ses affaires, pas plus que celles de ses coéquipiers.

Mais si le Papillon s'avère manifestement capable de se montrer bien, bien, _bien_ plus réactif que tout ce que les héros avaient anticipé, hors de question pour Chat Noir de se laisser paralyser par la stupeur pour autant.

Il doit se débarrasser de ce nouvel ennemi.

Vite.

Joignant le geste à la pensée, Chat Noir se précipite à toutes jambes vers le super-vilain. Il traverse la place à la vitesse d'un éclair sombre, prêt à s'abattre avec fracas sur sa cible.

Vite.

Vite.

Plus vite encore.

Alors que Chat Noir n'est plus qu'à deux mètres à peine de son adversaire, ce dernier tend la main vers lui, comme pour lui présenter l'orbe lumineuse qui tournoie toujours au-dessus de sa paume ouverte.

Le regard de Chat Noir se rive instinctivement à l'objet.

Et soudain, tout devient blanc.

* * *

Chat Noir pile brusquement sur place alors qu'une vague de lumière vient frapper douloureusement sa rétine. L'attaque est d'autant plus rude pour le héros que sa vision surdéveloppée, d'ordinaire si utile, le rend ici particulièrement sensible au flash éblouissant dont vient de le gratifier le super-vilain.

Ébloui, Chat Noir titube, une main machinalement posée sur son masque pour protéger sa vue.

Mais il ne peut se permettre de rester ainsi bien longtemps, aveugle et bien trop vulnérable à un nouvel assaut.

Le jeune homme laisse vite retomber ses doigts et bat des paupières une fois, deux fois, aussi bien pour chasser les larmes qui perlent de ses yeux que pour tenter de se réhabituer à un niveau de luminosité normal. Des taches multicolores dansent devant lui alors que son champ de vision peine à se stabiliser.

Soudain, un cri affolé parvient à ses oreilles.

« Chat ! », entend-il hurler Ladybug.

Du coin de l'œil, le jeune homme aperçoit tout à coup une masse gigantesque qui fond à toute vitesse sur lui.

Une masse floue, brouillée par une nuée de lumières dansantes, que sa vue encore affectée par l'attaque qu'il vient de subir peine à identifier.

Plissant instinctivement les yeux pour mieux tenter de discerner la menace qui s'abat sur lui, Chat Noir fléchit légèrement les genoux pour se préparer à bondir. Mais à la dernière seconde, il marque un bref temps d'arrêt.

Il doit s'écarter. Vite.

Mais vers où ?

Avec sa vision encore altérée, comment être certain qu'il ne va pas se jeter directement la tête la première dans un mur ? Dans un trou ? Ou pire encore, dans les bras d'un de ses ennemis ?

Mais alors que ces questions existentielles traversent son esprit en une fraction de seconde, Chat Noir sent tout à coup un fin filin s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Une brusque traction décolle ses pieds du sol une fraction de seconde plus tard et l'entraîne en arrière sans le moindre ménagement.

Les sentiments de soulagement et de reconnaissance qui traversent le jeune homme devant l'intervention providentielle de sa Lady s'effacent dans un frisson d'horreur lorsqu'un qu'un grondement sourd s'élève de l'endroit où il se trouvait un instant plus tôt.

Le son de pavés qui volent en éclat explose dans les airs juste avant que Chat Noir ne sente des fragments de pierre ricocher contre son corps.

Le héros lève instinctivement un bras devant son visage pour se protéger de cette pluie de débris. Lorsque ses pieds touchent de nouveau terre, il se remet en garde et tourne la tête vers l'origine du violent fracas.

Alors que les effets du flash qui l'avaient jusque-là handicapé s'estompent enfin, Chat Noir découvre avec effroi la silhouette massive d'un second super-vilain.

Non.

Pas d'un second super-vilain, réalise-t-il avec un hoquet d'horreur incrédule.

D'une voiture, transformée pour l'occasion en un robot humanoïde dont la présence n'aurait pas démérité dans un film de science-fiction.

Mais au vu des autres véhicules qui s'animent et se métamorphosent aux alentours, ce géant de métal est hélas loin d'être le seul de son genre. Pour le héros, aucun doute possible. Ces engins ne sont guère des vilains en soit, mais la manifestation du pouvoir d'une _seconde_ victime du Papillon.

Victime du Papillon qui rôde quelque part, certes invisible pour l'instant, mais qui fait visiblement preuve de capacités des plus dangereuses.

Un filet de sueur glacée descend lentement la colonne vertébrale de Chat Noir.

Certes, Maître Fu les avait bien prévenus que le Papillon pouvait parfaitement, au prix d'une débauche d'énergie supplémentaire, akumatiser deux personnes à la fois. Mais jamais leur ennemi n'avait poussé ses capacités aussi loin jusque-là.

Pour les héros, le coup est rude.

Eux qui souhaitaient neutraliser rapidement Volpina voient la réactivité extraordinaire du Papillon sonner le glas de leurs espoirs.

Au lieu d'une seule et unique adversaire, les voilà désormais face à une porteuse de miraculous, à un premier vilain capable d'attaquer à distance et à un second ayant manifestement le pouvoir de transformer une multitude de voitures – de _taxis_ , plus précisément, réalisent-ils vite - en autant de robots de combat.

Rapidement, l'affrontement reprend de plus belle.

Ladybug, Chat Noir et la Guêpe se démènent du mieux qu'ils peuvent pour réussir à tenir tête à Volpina, à Solaris et à un, puis deux, puis trois taxis.

Mais la principale priorité pour eux reste Nino, toujours prisonnier de la poigne de fer de leur ennemie.

Peu importent les attaques vicieuses et les coups violents qu'ils subissent, peu importe ce danger omniprésent que leurs adversaires font planer au-dessus de leur tête. Les trois héros n'ont de cesse de tenter d'atteindre enfin Volpina afin de libérer leur ami.

Cependant, s'ils arrivent à distraire suffisamment la super-vilaine pour l'empêcher de fuir avec Nino ou d'avoir le temps de réellement porter son attention sur lui, jamais ils n'arrivent à se débarrasser assez longtemps de leurs autres adversaires pour pouvoir _vraiment_ la gêner.

Lorsqu'un robot-taxi cherche à s'en prendre à Chat Noir, ce dernier esquive aussitôt l'assaut et ignore royalement cet encombrant adversaire pour se précipiter à toutes jambes vers Volpina, n'interrompant sa course que quand un seconde véhicule lui barre la route.

Au moment où la Guêpe réussit à s'approcher suffisamment de la super-vilaine, proche, si _proche_ qu'elle n'aurait qu'à tendre le bras pour enfoncer ses ongles dans la chair tendre de sa joue, un violent coup de pied de son adversaire et l'arrivée d'un nouveau robot la dégagent aussitôt au loin.

Quand Ladybug se retrouve au cœur d'une lutte acharnée avec Solaris, c'est l'esprit tournant à toute vitesse qu'elle cherche désespérément une échappatoire, un moyen de neutraliser son ennemi provisoirement ou même de le neutraliser tout court. Bref, n'importe quoi qui lui permettrait de s'échapper rapidement de ce duel pour aller porter secours à Nino.

Mais en vain, pour l'instant.

C'est avec un sentiment croissant de désespoir et de frustration que Ladybug ferme les yeux pour éviter un nouveau flash éblouissant de Solaris, et qu'elle pare à l'aveugle ce qui lui semble être sa millième attaque.

Lorsqu'elle rouvre les paupières à peine un instant plus tard, son premier réflexe est de tourner la tête sur le côté pour jeter un coup d'œil impuissant à la silhouette de Nino. En dépit de ses tentatives et de celles de ses coéquipiers pour réussir à dégager le jeune homme des mains de Volpina, cette dernière le maintient pour l'instant toujours fermement auprès d'elle.

Dents serrées de rage, Ladybug maudit intérieurement sa propre naïveté.

Oh, bien sûr, elle avait parfaitement conscience que même avec la proximité de Chat Noir, il serait difficile pour eux d'assurer la sécurité de Nino. L'une des principales composantes de leur plan consistait à faire en sorte que Volpina s'attaque à lui, après tout.

Mais de là à imaginer que Chat Noir, la Guêpe et elle devraient faire face presque immédiatement à _deux_ vilains en plus de Volpina ?

Dont un lui-même capable de générer de nouveaux adversaires ?

 _Si elle l'avait su…_

Mais l'heure n'est pas aux regrets.

Ravalant sa colère envers elle-même et sa peur croissante pour la sécurité de Nino, Ladybug se jette de plus belle dans la bataille.

* * *

Si les terribles instants que Nino passe à la merci de Volpina semble durer des heures à ses amis, Chat Noir, Ladybug et la Guêpe réagissent en réalité avec une rapidité des plus remarquables.

Il ne se passe au final guère longtemps entre la capture du jeune homme par Volpina et l'apparition d'un sourire mauvais sur les traits de la super-vilaine lorsque cette dernière note les efforts désespérés que déploient les trois héros pour venir en aide à leur camarade.

Quand Ladybug réussit _enfin_ à se dépêtrer de son adversaire, l'abandonnant pour un temps aux furieuses attaques de la Guêpe, et qu'elle se rue vers Volpina, la réaction de son ennemie est immédiate.

De sa main libre, Volpina porte sa flûte à ses lèvres pour créer une nuée de doubles d'elle-même et de sa victime.

Ladybug se retrouve aussitôt entourée de dizaines de Volpina, de dizaines de Nino, tous strictement indiscernables à ses yeux. Et avant même qu'elle ait le temps de réagir, ces multitudes de duos se mettent en mouvement. Les uns sautent à droite, les autres à gauche, devant, derrière, changeant de position jusqu'à ce que l'original soit impossible à retrouver.

Quand cette folle farandole s'arrête enfin, une nuée de regards verts toisent l'héroïne d'un air moqueur, tandis qu'autant de Nino se figent avec une expression terrifiée sur le visage.

« Alors », lui lancent les multiples voix de Volpina, se réverbérant contre les façades des immeubles en une infinité d'échos, « on fait moins la maligne ? »

Ces mots qui se superposent les uns aux autres accentuent les inflexions hautaines des paroles de la super-vilaine et ravivent chez Ladybug l'envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire satisfait.

Mais le moment n'est pas venu de se déconcentrer.

Volpina peut fanfaronner autant qu'elle veut, Ladybug est loin d'avoir abattu toutes ses cartes.

Et le moment de la riposte est venu.

* * *

Alors que les Volpina et ses doubles se fendent de nouvelles paroles narquoises, Ladybug lance son arme droit sur l'une des copies de son adversaire. L'illusion s'évanouit aussitôt dans un nuage de fumée orange, accompagnée par le Nino factice qu'elle retenait prisonnier.

À peine le yo-yo retrouve-t-elle les doigts de Ladybug que cette dernière le renvoie d'un habile mouvement de poignet, faisant disparaître un autre duo.

Puis un autre.

Et un autre.

Et encore un autre.

Et ainsi de suite, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que les _véritables_ Nino et Volpina.

Les yeux de la super-vilaine s'écarquillent de surprise devant un aussi franc succès. Mais loin de se laisser décontenancer par cette situation inattendue, elle ne perd guère de temps pour réagir. Elle porte vivement sa flûte à ses lèvres et, en une fraction de secondes à peine, parsème de nouveau la place de doubles d'elle-même et de son prisonnier.

Doubles dont Ladybug se défait aussitôt, avec la même réussite insolente dont elle avait fait preuve pour se débarrasser des précédentes copies invoquées par son ennemie.

Cette fois, Volpina reste figée de stupeur.

« Que… », laisse-t-elle échapper d'une voix incrédule, clairement prise de court par la clairvoyance de son adversaire. « Mais comment… ? »

Un sentiment de triomphe plus que bienvenu flatte délicieusement le moral et la fierté de Ladybug.

Elle a beau ne pas réussir à occulter complètement de sa rancœur envers Volpina ni ses craintes pour la sécurité de Nino, impossible pour elle de nier pour autant le plaisir que lui procure la mine déconfite de son adversaire.

Galvanisée par la réaction de Volpina, l'héroïne étire ses lèvres en un sourire goguenard qui, elle le sait, ne pourra qu'irriter un peu plus son ennemie.

Et au vu des taches rouges qui viennent marbrer le visage tordu de colère de Volpina, sa tentative de jouer avec les nerfs de la super-vilaine s'avère couronnée de succès.

« Comment est-ce que je peux réussir à voir à travers tes illusions ? », complète Ladybug d'un ton narquois, tout en levant machinalement le bras pour effleurer son oreille du bout des doigts. « Facile », poursuit-elle avec un petit geste désinvolte de la main. « Il suffit de savoir bien s'entourer. »

Alors qu'une expression perplexe se dessine sur les traits de Volpina, une nouvelle voix tombe soudain des cieux.

« Je dirais même qu'il faut savoir s'entourer des meilleurs », lance une forme nonchalamment perchée sur les toits.

Un immense sourire aux lèvres, Marinette agite le bras dans les airs pour saluer non pas une, mais deux silhouettes qui se découpent à présent distinctement sur la crête d'un immeuble voisin.

Une femme, dont le vert de la tenue jure splendidement avec le rose éclatant de sa chevelure, et un homme, aussi grand et massif que sa camarade est petite et menue, et quant à lui tout de bleu vêtu.

L'une armée d'un bouclier, l'autre d'un miroir, et chacun aux traits dissimulés d'un masque.

Deux nouveaux combattants.

Deux nouveaux héros.


	45. Chapter 45

L'apparition des nouveaux héros est suivie par un silence stupéfait de Volpina. Quand la super-vilaine retrouve enfin la parole, c'est en posant un regard étincelant de haine sur les deux intrus qu'elle articule une seule et unique syllabe.

« Qui… ? », gronde-t-elle en serrant rageusement les poings.

Main fièrement posée sur le torse, la jeune femme aux cheveux rose vif plonge ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Volpina.

« Je suis Tortuga », se présente-t-elle d'une voix débordante de confiance.

« Et moi », poursuit le héros debout à ses côtés, « je suis – »

« - _'le Paon 2, le retour de la vengeance'_ », le coupe sa camarade avec un sourire goguenard.

« Hey, non ! », proteste le jeune homme en agitant vivement les mains dans les airs en signe de protestation. « Je m'appelle Bluebird ! _Blue-bird_ », répète-t-il avec insistance.

Le ricanement malicieux de Tortuga résonne dans les airs, mais rien ne semble moins importer à Volpina que cette petite joute verbale entre les deux nouveaux venus. La super-vilaine tourne la tête vers son prisonnier, rage et confusion se disputant la place sur son visage.

« Le… le ' _Paon'_ ? », articule-t-elle en posant un regard abasourdi sur Nino. « Ce n'est pas _toi_ qui as le miraculous du Paon ? »

« _Moi_ ? On dirait bien que non », réplique le jeune homme d'une voix parfaitement innocente.

Un grognement de frustration s'échappe des lèvres de Volpina tandis que, probablement sans même s'en rendre compte, la jeune femme relâche légèrement sa poigne autour du bras de son captif.

Une décharge d'adrénaline déferle brusquement dans les veines de Ladybug.

Là.

C'est le moment qu'elle attendait.

La seconde d'inattention dont elle a besoin pour récupérer Nino.

Sans perdre un instant, l'héroïne lance son yo-yo de toutes ses forces vers son ami, le fait s'enrouler autour de lui et, d'une violente traction, arrache le jeune homme aux doigts détendus de Volpina. Nino traverse les airs à toute vitesse avant d'être habilement réceptionné par sa coéquipière.

Alors qu'elle repose son camarade à terre, Ladybug sent un immense sourire étirer ses lèvres.

Sourire de soulagement, de joie, de victoire, de mille glorieuses autres émotions qui lui procurent une merveilleuse impression de légèreté tant elle est heureuse de pouvoir _enfin_ mettre Nino en sécurité.

La jeune femme porte machinalement ses doigts gantés de rouge et noir à son oreille pour effleurer l'un des appareils de communication dont elle et ses camarades se sont dotés au lancement de leur plan, et qu'ils n'ont cessé d'utiliser pour rester discrètement en contact avec les autres.

Les deux mots qu'elle articule sont clairs, distincts, et résonnent avec fierté dans les oreillettes de ses coéquipiers.

« Bien joué. »

* * *

Sans perdre un instant de plus, Ladybug enroule son yo-yo autour d'une cheminée voisine et s'envole vers les hauteurs en entraînant Nino avec elle.

Hors de question de laisser la moindre chance à Volpina de remettre la main sur son otage.

La jeune femme atterrit aux côtés de Bluebird et Tortuga à peine une seconde plus tard. Après s'être assurée d'un bref coup d'œil qu'aucun danger immédiat ne menace leur petit groupe, elle relâche sa prise autour de son ami.

« Tortuga », lance-t-elle à l'héroïne aux cheveux roses, « je te confie Nino. Fait attention à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien. »

« Tu peux compter sur moi ! », approuve son interlocutrice en posant familièrement la main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Ladybug se fend d'un bref hochement de tête avant de tourner son attention vers le second héros.

« Bluebird, tu restes avec eux », lui ordonne-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien. « On a besoin de toi pour nous guider si Volpina invoque de nouvelles illusions », précise-t-elle en tapant sa propre oreillette du bout du doigt pour mieux illustrer ses paroles. « Tu devrais avoir une vue parfaite d'ici. »

« Pas de problème », réplique le jeune homme avec un immense sourire.

« Merci », répond Ladybug avec reconnaissance.

Puis, sans s'attarder plus longtemps, la jeune femme s'élance dans les airs pour regagner le champ de bataille en contrebas. Alors que ses pieds touchent les pavés de la place, elle relève légèrement la tête vers les hauteurs pour jeter un bref coup d'œil aux silhouettes de Bluebird et Tortuga.

Aux silhouettes masquées de Kim et Alix, qui ont accepté sans réserve (voire même un enthousiasme quelque peu inquiétant) de la suivre dans cette folle aventure.

C'est le cœur gonflé de reconnaissance envers le dévouement de ses amis que Ladybug se jette de nouveau dans la mêlé. Elle bondit, frappe, esquive avec une ardeur démultipliée par la certitude de savoir Nino enfin en sécurité.

Alors que le combat fait rage, un étrange sentiment se met à enfler lentement au creux de la poitrine de la célèbre héroïne.

Jamais Ladybug n'a autant mis en jeu pour une victoire. Jamais le poids de ses responsabilités n'a été si lourd ni ses adversaires aussi puissants, jamais ses nerfs n'ont été à ce point tendus qu'elle doute que son corps et son esprit puissent en supporter davantage.

Et malgré tout, elle ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir curieusement… rassurée.

Pas par la situation critique dans laquelle elle et ses coéquipiers se trouvent, loin de là.

Non, ce qui lui procure cet improbable sentiment de réconfort, cet espoir auquel elle se raccroche de toutes ses forces, c'est de constater que les différents éléments de l'idée à laquelle elle a tant réfléchit semblent s'emboîter correctement jusque-là. Enfin, à quelques détails près, bien sûr. Comme l'efficacité inattendue du Papillon ou la prise d'otage de Nino par Volpina, pour ne citer qu'eux.

Mais hormis ces points, force est de constater que son plan se déroule pour l'instant avec un succès qu'elle osait à peine espérer.

C'est tout juste si Ladybug arrive à y croire. Sa stratégie désespérée repose sur tant d'incertitudes et de suppositions que la voir se mettre en place sans trop d'accrocs (et même se mettre en place tout court) tient _réellement_ du miracle.

Oh, certes, sur le papier, l'idée d'attirer Volpina dans un guet-apens afin de la prendre par surprise et de l'acculer suffisament pour forcer le Papillon à sortir de sa cachette peut sembler assez simple.

Mais dans les faits…

La jeune héroïne s'est vue d'abord vue obligée de songer au meilleur appât possible. Sur le principe, « Marinette » aurait été une candidate plus qu'acceptable, et ce d'autant plus qu'elle aurait largement préféré jouer elle-même les cibles ambulantes plutôt que confier son rôle à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais hélas, impossible de courir le risque de devoir se passer de Ladybug pour une bataille aussi cruciale.

La seconde - et seule autre - option envisageable pour Marinette était tout aussi évidente.

Nino.

Entre ses pouvoirs particulièrement handicapants pour Volpina et son inexpérience au combat, nul doute que le jeune homme présenterait une proie de choix pour la super-vilaine.

Oui. Nino ferait un excellent appât, c'était une évidence.

Mais si faire miroiter à Volpina la perspective d'attaquer un Paon sans défense mènerait avec une quasi-certitude la vilaine à s'en prendre au jeune homme, une question cruciale subsistait encore. Comment, avec Nino occupé à jouer les cibles innocentes, réussir à repérer leur ennemie ?

Pour Ladybug, la solution était une fois de plus aussi simple en apparence que compliquée à mettre en œuvre.

Nino devant rester sous son identité civile, une tierce personne devrait se voir confier à la fois le miraculous du Paon et la tâche de repérer discrètement Volpina. Ce point précis du plan présenterait également l'avantage non négligeable de ne pas risquer de mettre le précieux bijou à portée de main de leur ennemie, ainsi que d'avoir un Paon déjà prêt à détecter la moindre illusion en cas d'affrontement.

Mais à qui proposer un pareil rôle ?

Elle-même ou Chat Noir ? Impossible. Si ce combat devait être le combat final, alors leurs forces, leurs pouvoirs et leur expérience avec leurs propres miraculous seraient indispensable.

La Guêpe ? Éventuellement, mais cela reviendrait à priver une guerrière désormais aguerrie des capacités qu'elle a appris à maîtriser.

Non, l'idéal serait un nouveau héros.

 _Deux_ nouveaux héros, même.

Car à peine l'idée d'intégrer un nouveau venu à leur petit groupe a-t-elle effleuré Marinette que les perspectives que peut offrir le miraculous de la Tortue lui sont venues à l'esprit. Un pouvoir protecteur tel que celui-ci serait un atout indéniable pour une entreprise aussi critique que la capture du Papillon et de Volpina.

Mais pour aussi séduisante que soit cette idée, il resterait encore deux sujets particulièrement épineux à régler.

Tout d'abord, obtenir de Maître Fu et de Gabriel Agreste l'autorisation de confier non pas un, mais _deux_ miraculous à de nouveaux héros.

Ensuite, trouver les candidats parfaits au poste.

Concernant ce dernier point, Kim et Alix seraient le choix idéal, a rapidement décidé la jeune femme. En plus d'être dignes de confiance, ils seraient certainement des héros aussi efficaces qu'enthousiastes.

Dans l'optique où elle pourrait leur confier un miraculous, resterait ensuite à assigner leur rôle à chacun des membres de leur petit groupe, y compris elle-même.

Leur équipe serait divisée en trois binômes.

La Guêpe et Marinette.

Chat Noir et Nino.

Kim et Alix.

Le rôle de Marinette serait tout d'abord d'errer à visage découvert dans les quartiers de prédilection de Lila, espérant ainsi attirer l'attention de l'illustre super-vilaine. Par mesure de sécurité, la Guêpe l'escorterait discrètement depuis les toits de la capitale.

Dans un premier temps, Kim et Alix devraient eux aussi suivre scrupuleusement les déplacements de Marinette. Avec les pouvoirs du miraculous du Paon, charge à eux de détecter une éventuelle approche de Volpina et d'en informer immédiatement leur amie.

Si d'aventure la super-vilaine devait effectivement se montrer, resterait alors à faire intervenir Nino et à dévoiler « accidentellement » son identité au cours d'une conversation toute innocente en apparence.

Mais le moment ne serait probablement pas encore venu de frapper Volpina.

Pas si les lieux ne s'y prêtent pas, pas sans une Ladybug prête à combattre, et pas sans avoir au préalable endormi la méfiance de la super-vilaine.

Non. Au lieu de ça, les chemins de Marinette et Nino se sépareraient à partir de là. Volpina devrait en toute logique suivre le jeune homme, qui se dirigerait vers l'un des multiples quartiers repérés à l'avance par les héros et qu'ils connaissent sur le bout des doigts.

Chat Noir continuerait d'escorter discrètement son meilleur ami, prêt à intervenir en cas de besoin, tandis que Marinette profiterait de l'occasion pour se transformer en Ladybug. De leur côté, Kim et Alix prendraient quant à eux en chasse la super-vilaine et informeraient les membres de leur petit groupe des déplacements de leur ennemie grâce aux oreillettes dont ils seraient tous discrètement doté.

Inconsciente d'être ainsi observée, sûre de cibler une proie particulièrement vulnérable, Volpina devrait gagner à ce point en confiance qu'elle n'en serait que plus facile à surprendre le moment venu.

Et dès l'instant où elle baisserait sa garde…

* * *

Un brusque coup stoppe tout à coup le train de pensées de Ladybug.

La jeune femme pare l'attaque en toute hâte et laisse échapper un juron entre ses dents serrées. Le moment n'est pas venu de se laisser distraire.

Alors qu'elle se focalise de nouveau pleinement sur le combat, la jeune femme fait fonctionner ses neurones à toute vitesse. La principale urgence a beau avoir été réglée (à savoir, mettre Nino _enfin_ en sécurité), la situation n'en reste pas moins terriblement délicate.

Il reste trop de vilains.

Beaucoup, beaucoup trop de vilains pour ne pas craindre que les choses ne dégénèrent pas rapidement.

La position de Chat Noir, Ladybug et la Guêpe est d'autant plus critique qu'en plus de les empêcher de se focaliser pleinement sur les victimes du Papillon, les robots-taxis qui ne cessent d'affluer vers la place ne font qu'accroître le risque qu'ils se fassent déborder par le nombre. Chaque seconde qui passe ne fait que déséquilibrer un peu plus les forces en présence, et ce au désavantage des héros.

Il _faut_ qu'ils neutralisent au moins un super-vilain.

Vite.

Les yeux d'un bleu perçant de Ladybug parcourent vivement le champ de bataille, se posant tour à tour sur chacun des alliés du Papillon.

Volpina, une adversaire aussi redoutable qu'expérimentée.

Une demi-douzaine de taxis, dirigés par un vilain qui brille jusque-là toujours par son absence.

Solaris, qui utilise son soleil miniature tantôt comme un projectile difficile à suivre des yeux, tantôt comme une source de flashs aveuglants.

Ladybug ne peut réprimer la grimace de contrariété qui vient déformer son visage. Dans l'idéal, elle préférerait se débarrasser au plus vite du vilain capable de transformer des véhicules en robots de combat. Le neutraliser permettrait de mettre hors d'état de nuire toutes les voitures sous son contrôle et ainsi de réduire drastiquement le nombre de leurs adversaires.

Mais hélas, cette victime du Papillon - que la jeune femme décide arbitrairement de nommer Taximan - reste pour l'instant aux abonnés absents. À défaut de mieux, elle devra se contenter d'une autre cible.

Et entre une porteuse de miraculous parfaitement rodée au combat ou un vilain fraîchement akumatisé, le choix est vite fait.

Ça sera Solaris.

* * *

Sa décision prise, Ladybug se rue vers l'homme tout de jaune vêtu.

Comme elle le craignait, le combat contre Solaris s'avère vite aussi ardu que la première fois qu'elle s'est retrouvée aux prises avec lui, si ce n'est plus. Les flashs s'enchaînent avec une célérité digne des shootings d'Adrien les jours où son photographe se retrouve transcendé par une inspiration sans limite.

Sans le ciel d'un bleu éclatant et l'absence de grondement de tonnerre, on pourrait presque croire qu'un violent orage se déchaîne sur la charmante place parisienne sur laquelle se déroule le combat tant des éclairs éblouissants ne cessent de se réverbérer sur la surface des immeubles.

Pour Ladybug, difficile de se battre efficacement dans de pareilles conditions.

Les innombrables décharges lumineuses dont la gratifie son adversaire l'obligent à fermer systématiquement les yeux ou à tourner la tête pour éviter de finir aveuglée. Il n'est pas une de ses attaques, pas un de ses coups qui ne se trouve ainsi interrompu.

Chaque nouveau flash ne fait qu'accroître un peu plus la frustration de la jeune femme.

L'akuma qui emprisonne l'esprit de Solaris se trouve logé dans les lunettes de soleil qui ornent le visage du super-vilain, elle en est certaine.

Mais à ce rythme, jamais elle n'arrivera à les détruire.

Il lui faut un coup de pouce.

Une sorte de _miracle_ , plus précisément.

Profitant d'un bref instant de répit, la jeune femme bondit en arrière, les yeux rivés sur son ennemi pour anticiper une éventuelle riposte.

« Lucky Charm ! », s'exclame-t-elle en propulsant son yo-yo dans les airs.

Un instant plus tard, un casque d'astronaute rouge à pois noirs lui retombe lourdement dans les mains.

Ladybug le soupèse un instant, tout en jetant un regard incisif aux alentours à la recherche de l'inspiration salvatrice. Son attention est soudain attirée par le violent bruit métallique d'un bâton contre une portière, qui résonne dans toute la place.

Les yeux de la jeune femme se posent aussitôt sur Chat Noir.

Sur sa mâchoire crispée.

Sur son corps tendu.

Sur sa bague.

Et tout à coup, une idée illumine son esprit.

Le cri de Ladybug résonne dans les airs alors que Chat Noir pare un nouveau coup du robot aux prises duquel il se trouve.

« Chat ! On échange ! », lui hurle-t-elle en désignant vivement leurs adversaires respectifs de sa main libre.

Le jeune homme tourne vivement la tête vers elle, surpris. Puis, sans hésiter ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, il hoche fermement la tête et pivote brusquement sur ses talons pour s'élancer vers elle.

La foulée de Chat Noir est souple, rapide, et il ne lui faut qu'un instant pour rejoindre sa compagne. Alors qu'il arrive à son niveau, Ladybug lui place sans ménagement le casque rouge et noir entre les mains.

« Tiens, mets-le », lui lance-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique. « L'akuma de Solaris est certainement dans ses lunettes de soleil. Avec ça, tu devrais pouvoir t'approcher sans être ébloui. »

« Tes désirs sont des ordres, ma Lady », approuve Chat Noir en s'exécutant aussitôt.

Ladybug pose légèrement sa main sur son épaule, aussi bien pour lui réaffirmer toute la confiance et l'amour quelle lui porte que pour puiser en sa présence le supplément de force morale qu'il lui a toujours inspiré. Elle plonge une dernière fois son regard dans le sien puis, sans s'attarder davantage, détourne les yeux et s'élance à son tour vers son propre adversaire.

* * *

Ce n'est pas sans une certaine appréhension pour sa vision sensible que Chat Noir se précipite vers Solaris. Mais à son grand soulagement, force est de reconnaître que le casque d'astronaute et sa visière particulièrement étudiée pour filtrer les rayons lumineux font des merveilles. Son adversaire a beau enchaîner des flashs tous plus éblouissants les uns que les autres, ce n'est pas suffisant pour pouvoir le stopper.

Solaris privé de son principal atout, la suite du combat n'est plus qu'une formalité. Chat Noir ne met guère longtemps à faire chuter le vilain à terre et à abattre son Cataclysme sur ses lunettes de soleil.

Le cri de rage qui s'échappe des lèvres de Volpina en constatant la défaite de son allié sonne comme une douce musique aux oreilles des héros.

Indifférent à la fureur de la jeune femme, un akuma d'une vilaine couleur pourpre s'élève dans les cieux depuis les lunettes détruites par le pouvoir de Chat Noir. Il parcourt deux mètres, trois mètres, avant d'être tout à coup capturé par un objet habilement lancé dans sa direction.

Mais pas par un yo-yo rouge à pois.

Non.

Par un bâton.

Un bâton, noir et vert, qui traverse les airs en dessinant une gracieuse courbe et emprisonne l'insecte maléfique dans un compartiment situé en son centre.

À peine une seconde plus tard, l'arme achève sa course en regagnant les doigts de son propriétaire avec la précision d'un boomerang.

« Q-que… », balbutie Volpina, bouche bée.

Ignorant royalement la confusion de son ennemie, Chat Noir passe son doigt ganté le long de son bâton. Une fente lumineuse apparaît en réponse à son geste et s'élargit alors que le compartiment dissimulé au cœur de l'arme s'ouvre pour libérer l'akuma qui y était logé jusque-là.

Mais contrairement à ceux habituellement capturés par Ladybug, le papillon qui s'envole de nouveau dans les airs n'est pas d'un blanc pur.

Non.

Celui qui s'échappe du bâton du jeune homme est d'un noir d'encre, aux ailes striées de lignes d'un vert électrique.

« Ma Lady possède le pouvoir de purification », explique finalement le héros en décochant un sourire sec à son ennemi. « Et moi », poursuit-il en levant la main dans les airs, « … celui de _corruption_. »

Obéissant à son nouveau maître, l'akuma vient se poser délicatement sur les doigts du jeune homme.

« Nino », reprend Chat Noir en levant le regard vers son meilleur ami, « acceptes-tu de devenir mon Champion ? »

« NON ! », s'écrie Volpina dans un hurlement de rage.

La vilaine se ramasse sur elle-même, prête à bondir en direction de Nino. Mais hélas pour elle et heureusement pour les héros, Ladybug est la plus rapide. Elle interrompt son geste d'un jet de yo-yo particulièrement précis, obligeant son ennemie à sauter en arrière pour éviter de voir ses jambes entravées par un filin indestructible.

Lorsque Volpina reporte enfin son attention sur Nino, il est trop tard.

L'akuma contrôlé par Chat Noir vient se loger dans l'un des bracelets qui orne le poignet du jeune homme. Une aura vert sombre entoure brièvement Nino puis se dissipe presque aussitôt pour laisser place à une silhouette masquée, vêtue d'un costume bleu que rehaussent des bandes noires, blanches et oranges. Quelques boutons disséminés sur ses avant-bras et un haut-parleur au centre de son torse achèvent de compléter sa tenue.

Un immense sourire aux lèvres, Nino lève un pouce triomphal à l'attention de son meilleur ami.

« C'est parti ! »

* * *

Nino s'élance aussitôt dans le vide pour gagner la place en contrebas. N'ayant quant à elle guère plus besoin d'assurer sa sécurité, Tortuga le suit de près.

« On y va ! Amuse-toi bien, et n'oublie pas de garder un œil sur Volpina ! », lance-t-elle en agitant malicieusement la main à l'attention de Bluebird.

« C'est pas juste », bougonne le jeune homme en croisant les bras pour mieux marquer sa contrariété. « Pourquoi c'est _moi_ qui dois rester à surveiller les illusions ? »

Seul le rire de Tortuga lui répond alors que la porteuse de miraculous et le champion gagnent le champ de bataille.

Avec un vilain de moins et deux héros de plus, le combat reprend avec une intensité renouvelée. Les nouveaux venus permettent d'équilibrer les forces en présence et, enfin, de faire barrage à ces robots-taxis qui entravaient tant les actions de leurs camarades.

Alors que Chat Noir et elle se trouvent au cœur d'une lutte acharnée avec Volpina, Ladybug ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil chargé de curiosité à Nino.

De quels pouvoirs l'akuma contrôlé par son compagnon a-t-il pu doter leur ami ? Et comment ce dernier s'en sort-il avec ses nouvelles capacités ?

Il ne faut qu'une fraction seconde à l'héroïne pour repérer Nino. Le jeune homme se bat avec aisance, manifestement guère perturbé par son passage de porteur de miraculous à champion. Des notes de musiques et des portées se matérialisent autour de lui, suivant ses déplacements avec la fidélité d'une ombre.

Ladybug voit son ami tendre le bras vers deux des notes – un la et un do, plus précisément -, les décrocher de leur portée et les lancer avec habileté sur un robot. Les projectiles atteignent leur cible dans un bruit musical, résonnant harmonieusement au moment de l'impact.

Un instant plus tard, Nino s'empare d'une série de croches reliées entre elles et les envoie vers un second taxi pour les faire s'enrouler autour de ses jambes. La créature vacille, trébuche, permettant à Tortuga et la Guêpe de s'approcher assez pour lui porter un coup fatal.

Pleinement rassurée quant aux capacités de son ami, Ladybug détourne les yeux du jeune homme pour se concentrer sur des préoccupations plus urgentes.

À savoir Volpina, la lutte acharnée qui les oppose encore et les bips insistants qui s'élèvent à présent de ses propres boucles d'oreille.

Le temps commence à manquer cruellement à la jeune héroïne. Il faut impérativement qu'elle réussisse à se désengager un instant du combat afin de permettre à Tikki de reprendre des forces. Cette profonde conviction imprimée dans son esprit, Ladybug redouble de concentration à la recherche d'une échappatoire.

Mais soudain, tout bascule.

Un robot-taxi surgit de nulle part et écarte Chat Noir d'un violent coup dans le torse.

Alors que le jeune homme vole sur plusieurs mètres, Volpina profite de la fraction de seconde d'inattention de Ladybug pour se ruer sur l'héroïne. Elle la fait chuter à terre d'un tacle particulièrement vicieux dans les jambes et se jette sur elle pour la maintenir plaquée au sol.

Le visage déformé par la haine, Volpina plante son genou dans les côtes de Ladybug, tout en utilisant son autre jambe pour immobiliser sa main droite en l'écrasant contre les dalles. Ses doigts recourbés comme des serres s'approchent inexorablement des boucles d'oreille de sa cible alors qu'un bip strident résonne dans les airs.

« C'est fini pour toi », crache la vilaine d'une voix chargée d'une jubilation mauvaise. « Tu n'as plus de temps. »

Ladybug reste un instant figée de stupeur, ses immenses yeux bleus rivés à ceux de son ennemie.

Puis, sans marquer la moindre hésitation, ses lèvres s'écartent pour laisser échapper deux mots.

« _Lucky Star._ »


	46. Chapter 46

À peine la formule que prononce Ladybug finit-elle de franchir ses lèvres qu'une vive lumière rose fait brusquement briller ses boucles d'oreille. Ces dernières scintillent une seconde, puis deux, avant de reprendre tout aussi brusquement leur aspect initial.

Ou du moins, un aspect _presque_ similaire à leur aspect initial.

Car lorsque la lueur s'évanouit, l'unique point qui clignotait au centre du miraculous de Ladybug et les espaces vides autour ont fait place à cinq étoiles noires.

Prise de court, Volpina jette un regard stupéfait aux lobes d'oreille de son ennemie.

Il n'en faut pas plus à Ladybug.

Profitant de la surprise de son adversaire, l'héroïne lance sa main libre vers le collier qui pend au cou de la super-vilaine.

Un geste vif.

Sec.

Rapide.

Mais pas assez rapide, hélas.

Volpina esquisse un mouvement de recul instinctif, laissant les doigts de Ladybug n'effleurer que de justesse le précieux bijou.

 _Raté_.

Dents serrées de frustration, Ladybug laisse échapper un juron alors que sa main se referme sur du vide.

Mais hors de question pour l'héroïne de se laisser décontenancer pour autant. Elle met immédiatement à profit le changement de position de Volpina et l'équilibre désormais plus que précaire de cette dernière pour l'écarter d'un violent coup dans les côtes.

La super-vilaine bascule aussitôt à terre, roulant au sol sous la force de l'impact.

Libérée du poids de son adversaire, Ladybug saute sur ses pieds d'un geste vif. Elle est malheureusement imitée presque aussitôt par Volpina, qui se remet en garde à peine une fraction de seconde plus tard.

Les deux jeunes femmes restent un instant immobiles alors qu'elles se toisent du regard. Il crépite dans l'air une hostilité si palpable que Ladybug a l'impression de la sentir courir contre sa peau comme autant de petites décharges électriques.

Et, tout à coup, le temps reprend son cours.

Ladybug et Volpina se ruent l'une sur l'autre, l'arme au clair, chacune farouchement déterminée à prendre le dessus sur son ennemie. Débarrassé du robot qui l'avait attaqué un instant plus tôt, Chat Noir ne met guère longtemps à se joindre à son tour à la lutte.

Alors que son coéquipier bondit à ses côtés, Ladybug jette un bref coup d'œil à la bague qui orne l'une de ses phalanges. Là où clignotait auparavant un dessin en forme de coussinet se trouvent désormais cinq étoiles vertes, disposées de la même façon que celles qui ornent actuellement son propre miraculous.

« Merci pour la recharge, ma Lady », lui lance Chat Noir en agitant les doigts de sa main baguée dans les airs.

« De rien, chaton », réplique la jeune femme avec un petit sourire complice.

Personnellement, en ce qui la concerne, cette nouvelle capacité n'aurait pas pu tomber mieux. Sans cette formule magique qui lui permet de réinitialiser artificiellement les facultés de base de son propre miraculous et de ceux de ses alliés, elle se serait retrouvée sans pouvoirs - et sans défense - face à Volpina.

Oh, certes, le potentiel de cette recharge est loin d'être infini. Ladybug ne pourra plus utiliser son Lucky Star avant une nouvelle transformation, tout comme Chat Noir n'aura pas la possibilité de corrompre de nouvel akuma sans que Plagg ne reprenne lui aussi réellement des forces.

Mais peu importe.

À partir de maintenant, les compteurs sont remis à zéro. Chat Noir et elle disposent d'un second Lucky Charm, d'un second Cataclysme et, elle l'espère de tout cœur, de plus de temps qu'il n'en faudrait pour pouvoir défaire leurs ennemis.

À eux de réussir à exploiter cette opportunité.

* * *

Désormais libérés de la pression de devoir s'éclipser au plus vite pour éviter de se détransformer en plein combat, Chat Noir et Ladybug redoublent d'ardeur. Tous deux laissent les robots-taxis à leurs coéquipiers pour concentrer toutes leurs forces sur Volpina.

Les coups pleuvent de toutes parts alors qu'une lutte féroce s'engage. Les protecteurs de Paris se battent certes à deux contre une, mais Volpina se défend comme une diablesse.

Lorsque Chat Noir tente de la mettre à terre en lui taclant brusquement les jambes, la jeune femme bondit habilement sur le côté pour esquiver l'attaque - non sans tenter au passage de lui fendre le crâne d'un violent coup de flûte.

Quand Ladybug cherche à entraver les gestes de son ennemie à l'aide de son yo-yo, cette dernière lui échappe, glissant à terre, sautant vers les cieux, feintant ou parant sans discontinuer.

En toute honnêteté, les deux héros ne s'attendaient pas à une résistance aussi acharnée. Entre leur travail d'équipe et leur expérience, ils sont pourtant de loin de meilleurs combattants que leur adversaire.

Mais une rage flamboyante et une soif inextinguible de revanche guide visiblement leur ennemie, la poussant à se dépasser tant et tant qu'elle arrive encore à leur tenir tête.

Malgré tout, la supériorité des deux héros n'en reste pas moins flagrante.

De minute en minute, de coup en coup, Chat Noir et Ladybug prennent lentement le dessus sur leur adversaire. Chaque geste de leur part se fait plus précis, chaque attaque plus coordonnée, chaque riposte plus dévastatrice.

La situation est d'autant plus critique pour Volpina qu'au vu des circonstances, ses pouvoirs s'avèrent parfaitement inutiles. À la frustration évidente de la super-vilaine (et à la plus grande satisfaction de Chat Noir et Ladybug), la moindre des illusions qu'elle tente d'invoquer est aussitôt repérée par Bluebird, qui se fait un plaisir d'en informer aussitôt ses coéquipiers.

La vilaine recule de plus en plus sous les assauts combinés de ses adversaires. Ses yeux verts parcourent frénétiquement les alentours, à la recherche évidente d'une échappatoire.

Mais ni Chat Noir ni Ladybug ne lui offrent ce luxe, poussant au contraire de plus en plus leurs attaques pour la priver de toute retraite possible.

C'est avec une sombre satisfaction que Ladybug voit une lueur de panique s'allumer dans le regard de son ennemie.

Bientôt, Volpina se retrouvera complètement acculée. C'est une certitude.

Mâchoires serrées de concentration, l'héroïne de Paris lance son arme en direction de son adversaire. Volpina esquive l'attaque de justesse en se penchant brusquement sur la droite, mais c'est exactement ce que Ladybug attendait. Elle s'élance vers son ennemie, bras tendu en avant, et l'attrape solidement par le poignet.

Les yeux de la super-vilaine s'écarquillent d'horreur et de surprise alors que son opposante pivote sur elle-même, muscles tendus sous l'effort.

Ladybug fléchit les genoux, tire la main de Volpina vers l'avant, se redresse pour la pousser de son épaule et, dans une superbe parabole, l'envoie chuter à terre.

La complice du Papillon s'écrase lourdement au sol, un cri de douleur aux lèvres. Le regard étincelant de rage, elle se dégage de la prise de Ladybug d'un violent coup et bondit vivement sur ses pieds. Elle tourne la tête à droite, à gauche, avant de faire brusquement demi-tour dans le but évident de s'enfuir.

Un sentiment de triomphe gonfle dans la poitrine de Ladybug alors que Volpina interrompt son geste en découvrant la silhouette menaçante de Chat Noir qui lui barre la route.

Et, soudain, alors que la victoire semble enfin à portée de main, tout bascule.

* * *

Un bruit d'une violence inouïe déchire tout à coup les airs alors qu'une violente onde de choc fait trembler toute la place.

Prise de court, Ladybug trébuche. Elle écarte machinalement les bras, mains tendues de part et d'autre de son corps pour tenter de se stabiliser. Tout aussi surpris qu'elle, Chat Noir se fige aussi brusquement qu'un animal prit dans la lumière des phares et plie instinctivement les genoux pour conserver ses appuis.

Lorsque les deux héros retrouvent enfin leur équilibre, c'est avec un parfait ensemble qu'ils tournent la tête en direction de l'origine du vacarme.

Leurs regards effarés se posent aussitôt sur l'un des deux derniers robots qui résistaient encore à leurs coéquipiers.

Quelque chose cloche.

La vitesse à laquelle la créature se déplace, la force de ses coups, l'agilité de ses mouvements…

Aucun doute possible.

Ce robot – et, réalisent-ils avec horreur, le second qui se meut à ses côtés – est désormais plus rapide. Plus vif. Plus précis. Plus puissant.

Et ce n'est pas tout.

Ce ne sont désormais plus de simples taxis qui se joignent à la bataille. De toutes les rues alentours surgissent à présent une nuée de véhicules : des voitures en tous genres, un camion, un engin de chantier… Même quelques motos et une poignée de trottinettes électriques se transforment désormais en autant de robots pour se jeter dans la mêlée.

Profitant de cette diversion, Volpina bondit sans tarder hors de portée de Chat Noir et Ladybug. Mais pour une fois, la défection de son ennemie ne fait ni chaud ni froid à la célèbre héroïne.

Un frisson traverse l'échine de la jeune femme alors qu'un nouvel engrenage virtuel s'emboîte parfaitement aux autres rouages de son plan déjà en place.

Ce soudain afflux de puissance est le signal qu'elle attendait depuis le moment où un super-vilain est entré dans la danse. Un point de repère, sur lequel elle comptait depuis l'instant où Maître Fu leur a confié tout ce qu'il savait des pouvoirs de leur pire ennemi.

Grâce au Grand Gardien, Ladybug sait que le Papillon possède aussi bien la capacité de prendre le contrôle total d'une de ses victimes que de décupler de façon terrifiantes les forces de cette dernière. Mais ce pouvoir est soumis à une restriction, autour de laquelle est articulé tout le plan de la jeune femme.

S'il veut utiliser son pouvoir, le Papillon _doit_ se trouver à proximité de son Champion.

Dès lors, le soudain débordement de puissance dont se trouve miraculeusement doté Taximan ne peut signifier qu'une chose.

Le Papillon se trouve dans les environs.

Là, maintenant.

C'est une certitude.

* * *

La réaction de Ladybug est immédiate. Elle tourne brusquement la tête vers le haut pour chercher des yeux le porteur du miraculous du Paon.

« Bluebird ! », s'exclame-t-elle à l'attention de son coéquipier. « Maintenant ! »

« Ok ! », lui hurle le jeune homme depuis son perchoir. « Mille yeux ! », poursuit-il en tendant son miroir devant lui.

Des dizaines de pseudo-caméra s'échappent aussitôt de l'arme. Elles se déploient dans les airs, contournent les bâtiments, plongent dans les rues avoisinantes sur les indications silencieuses de leur maître.

Suspendue aux lèvres de Bluebird, Ladybug pose sur lui un regard intense. Son sang bat lourdement dans ses tempes alors que les secondes qui défilent lui semblent durer des heures. Nervosité, anxiété et impatience croissent et croissent encore au creux de sa poitrine, au point qu'elle pourrait presque craindre que son cœur n'explose sous la pression.

Soudain, une exclamation triomphante de Bluebird la fait sursauter si fort qu'elle a l'impression de jaillir de sa propre peau.

« Trouvé ! », s'écrie le jeune homme avec une excitation non dissimulée. « Il est dans un bâtiment vide, à quelques rues d'ici », précise-t-il en tendant vivement le bras sur sa droite.

« Parfait ! », approuve Ladybug d'une voix tendue. « Tortuga », poursuit-elle en se tournant vers sa coéquipière, « bloque tout le quartier ! Il ne faut pas qu'il nous échappe ! »

La jeune femme ne perd pas une seconde pour réagir.

« _Barrière_ ! », s'exclame-t-elle en lançant aussitôt son bouclier dans les airs.

Un dôme d'un vert translucide se déploie aussitôt autour du quartier, délimitant une zone infranchissable par quiconque voudrait entrer ou sortir – hormis Tortuga.

Satisfaite, Ladybug hoche brièvement la tête.

C'est fait. Le Papillon ne pourra plus s'échapper. Et à partir de maintenant, elle a cinq minutes devant elle pour le rejoindre et engager le combat avec lui.

Alors que Chat Noir s'avance à ses côtés, la jeune héroïne se tourne vers le reste de ses alliés. Ses yeux sont aussi durs et brillants que deux agates et ses traits plus sévères que jamais. Mais si la crispation de sa mâchoire trahit la tension inhumaine qui l'habite en cet instant décisif, c'est d'une voix claire et ferme qu'elle leur donne ses ultimes consignes.

« On vous laisse les robots et Volpina », leur lance-t-elle sans la moindre trace d'hésitation. « Chat Noir et moi, on s'occupe du Papillon. »

* * *

Guidés par les instructions que Bluebird leur transmet via leurs oreillettes, Ladybug et Chat Noir progressent à vive allure à travers le dédale des ruelles parisiennes. Ils tournent à droite, à gauche, à gauche encore, continuent tout droit sur quelques mètres avant de bifurquer une nouvelle fois, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à s'arrêter enfin au pied d'un vaste immeuble en construction.

Le cœur battant à en jaillir de sa poitrine, Ladybug lève les yeux vers l'imposant édifice.

Son regard court sur la façade flambant neuve, sur les vitres encore recouvertes d'un film de protection, sur le permis de travaux accroché un peu plus loin.

Et, enfin, sur la large baie vitrée qui fait office d'entrée au bâtiment.

Ladybug se racle machinalement la gorge, qui lui paraît soudain aussi sèche que si elle avait été passée au papier de verre.

Ça y est.

Après tant d'années de lutte, d'angoisses et de sacrifices, le moment de la confrontation tant attendue est arrivé.

Debout à ses côtés, Chat Noir fixe l'immeuble avec autant d'intensité que s'il cherchait à en percer les murs du regard.

« On y est, ma Lady », lâche-t-il d'une voix tendue, faisant sans le vouloir écho aux pensées de sa coéquipière. « Le Papillon. »

« Oui », approuve Ladybug en portant mécaniquement sa main à sa hanche pour se saisir de son yo-yo. « Allons-y. »

* * *

Doigts nerveusement crispés autour de leurs armes respectives, Chat Noir et Ladybug passent les portes d'entrée de l'immeuble. Ils pénètrent aussitôt dans un vaste hall d'entrée, haut comme plusieurs étages et d'une largeur qui n'aurait rien à envier à celle des plus impressionnants bâtiments de la ville.

En revanche, si la construction des lieux semble finie, l'endroit n'en reste pas moins sinistrement vierge du moindre objet.

Pas de meubles accueillants, pas de décoration chaleureuse, pas même ne serait-ce qu'une malheureuse plante verte pour rehausser le sol en marbre d'un blanc immaculé. Juste du vide, encore et toujours plus de vide, qui rend cet endroit aux proportions vertigineuses encore plus impressionnant. Les protections des vitres qui maintiennent la pièce dans une semi-pénombre ne font qu'accentuer l'impression de malaise qui gagne rapidement Ladybug et Chat Noir.

Les deux héros échangent un bref regard, chargé autant de détermination que d'inquiétude, puis commencent à s'avancer prudemment.

L'écho de leur pas résonne dans la vaste pièce à mesure de leur progression, accroissant encore un peu plus la fébrilité qui vrille leurs nerfs. L'air est chargé d'une telle tension que tout leur semble prêt à claquer à tout moment, comme un élastique qu'on étire jusqu'à le rompre.

Une ombre qui se dessine soudain à terre est l'unique avertissement que Chat Noir perçoit avant l'attaque.

Le jeune homme a tout juste le temps de saisir Ladybug par la taille et de bondir sur le côté que le sol explose brusquement à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient à peine une fraction de seconde plus tôt.

Un bruit assourdissant et une onde de choc plus impressionnante encore fait douloureusement résonner les tympans des deux héros, recroquevillés par terre pour se protéger de la pluie de débris qui s'abat sur eux.

Lorsqu'ils redressent finalement la tête, leurs yeux aux pupilles dilatées de surprise se posent sur une forme gigantesque qui se dessine à travers le nuage de poussière soulevé par le choc. Ce n'est que quand l'amas de particules retombe enfin qu'ils prennent pleinement conscience de ce qui se trouve devant eux.

Un énorme robot-taxi, au moins deux fois plus haut que tous ceux qu'ils ont eu à affronter jusque-là.

Ou non, pas vraiment. Pas un _simple_ robot, réalisent rapidement Ladybug et Chat Noir.

Au lieu d'un véhicule autonome tel que ceux qu'ils ont déjà rencontré, la machine humanoïde dressée devant eux se trouve pilotée par un super-vilain qui les toise haineusement depuis sa cabine.

Taximan, sans le moindre doute.

Les deux héros se relèvent d'un bond et se mettent aussitôt en garde. Le bâton de Chat Noir se déploie avec un bruit sec tandis que le yo-yo de sa coéquipière tournoie dans les airs dans un sifflement sourd, brandit devant la jeune femme comme un bouclier.

Mais en dépit de l'urgence de la situation, les jeunes gens ne se lancent pas tout de suite à l'assaut.

Non seulement ce vilain et sa machine s'avèrent particulièrement impressionnants, mais il émane d'eux une aura d'une vilaine couleur violacée qui déroute les héros autant qu'elle les inquiète. Ce halo est-il la marque du contrôle que le Papillon exerce sur sa victime ? D'un mystérieux pouvoir dont ils ignoreraient l'existence ? D'autre chose encore ?

Ils l'ignorent.

Alors que ces questions fusent sous son crâne, Ladybug se fige brusquement.

Elle ne saurait dire si c'est son instinct de combattante aguerrie ou de la pure chance, mais toujours est-il que ses yeux se détachent un bref instant de la forme massive de leur ennemi pour courir machinalement le long du fond de la pièce.

La jeune femme sent son cœur remonter dans sa gorge lorsque son regard se pose sur une silhouette à demi-dissimulée dans les ombres du hall.

Le Papillon.

En personne.

* * *

 _Note : Pour le bien du scénario, il se passe beaucoup de choses en moins de 5 minutes x) . _


	47. Chapter 47

Ladybug resserre machinalement ses doigts autour du filin de son yo-yo pour maîtriser le violent tremblement qui agite soudain ses doigts.

« Chat… », réussit-elle à articuler d'une voix blanche.

Le jeune homme suit son regard, pour pâlir dès l'instant où il repère à son tour la silhouette de leur ennemi. Mais à peine son cerveau a-t-il temps d'assimiler cette nouvelle information que le chaos s'abat brusquement sur le hall.

Taximan se rue sur les deux jeunes gens comme un taureau enragé et frappe sans perdre une seconde. Les coups pleuvent, les dalles volent en éclat, le sol tout entier tremble sous la force de ses assauts successifs.

À se demander si le bâtiment pourra résister longtemps sans s'effondrer sur lui-même, s'interrogent Chat Noir et Ladybug avec une légitime appréhension.

Mais les héros n'ont guère le loisir de s'attarder sur la question.

Manifestement, le Papillon a parfaitement conscience d'avoir encore moins le luxe du temps qu'eux. L'assaut du super-vilain qu'il contrôle est brutal, rapide et sans la moindre forme de pitié

Impossible pour les deux jeunes gens de détourner leur attention de leur adversaire.

Ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde, ne serait-ce que l'espace d'un battement de cil.

C'est tout juste s'ils arrivent encore à réagir aux attaques de leur agresseur tant ce dernier les noie sous un déluge de frappes d'une puissance inimaginable.

À peine les pieds de Ladybug effleurent-ils le sol après une esquive particulièrement hâtive qu'elle doit de nouveau bondir dans les airs pour éviter une nouvelle charge. À peine Chat Noir a-t-il le temps de parer un coup qu'il se voit contraint d'en bloquer un second, puis un troisième, avant de battre précipitamment en retraite aux côtés de sa coéquipière.

C'est sans fin.

Chat Noir et Ladybug doivent toujours sauter plus haut, frapper plus fort, avec pour seul résultat de voir leur adversaire s'adapter à leurs gestes avec une aisance déconcertante.

Rapidement, il devient évident pour les jeunes héros qu'ils ne sont pas trop de deux pour lutter contre ce déferlement de violence. Jamais leur travail d'équipe n'a revêtu une importance aussi cruciale, jamais leurs attaques coordonnées n'ont été aussi nécessaires, jamais ils n'ont autant eu besoin de se porter respectivement assistance dans le feu d'une bataille.

Si Ladybug n'avait pas enroulé son yo-yo autour de la taille de Chat Noir pour le tirer hors de porter d'un violent coup de poing.

Si le jeune homme n'avait pas plaqué sa coéquipière à terre alors qu'une frappe passait au-dessus de leur tête dans un sifflement sourd.

S'ils avaient été moins vifs, moins précis…

 _Si, si, si,_ autant de « _si_ » qui résonnent dans leurs têtes comme autant d'avertissements mortels et qu'ils s'efforcent de refouler aussi loin que possible de leurs pensées pour se focaliser uniquement sur l'instant présent.

Empêtrés dans cette bataille qui mobilise toutes leurs ressources, Chat Noir et Ladybug voient les secondes s'égrener avec une vitesse inquiétante. Peu importe combien ils tentent encore et encore de s'extraire du combat qui les oppose à Taximan pour se précipiter vers le Papillon. Leur adversaire refuse farouchement de leur laisser la moindre ouverture, les obligeant à poursuivre la lutte avec lui.

Alors qu'elle esquive un nouveau coup, Ladybug jette un coup d'œil alarmé à la sinistre silhouette qui se dresse toujours au fond de la pièce.

Le Papillon est proche, _si proche_ …

Hors de question de lui laisser une chance de s'échapper. Mais pour ça, Chat Noir et elle doivent d'abord trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de Taximan.

Vite.

« Chat, ton pouvoir ! », s'écrie-t-elle d'une voix désespérée.

« Cataclysme ! », s'exclame aussitôt son coéquipier.

Bras tendu en avant, le jeune homme se rue sur le super-vilain. Des particules sombres dansent autour de ses doigts alors que Ladybug lance son yo-yo vers la cabine de leur adversaire pour faire diversion.

La réaction de Taximan prend les deux héros de court.

Faisant preuve d'une vivacité surprenante pour une créature aussi massive, la victime du Papillon agrippe habilement l'arme de Ladybug et la tire violement vers lui. Le poing toujours fermement refermé autour du filin qui la relie à son yo-yo, la jeune femme décolle du sol dans un glapissement de surprise.

Elle traverse les airs sur un mètre, deux mètres, tractée à toute vitesse par son ennemi.

Les yeux de Chat Noir s'écarquillent de terreur lorsque le héros réalise tout à coup que sa trajectoire coupe à présent celle de sa coéquipière.

Le jeune homme arque son corps dans une tentative désespérée d'éviter de toucher sa compagne. Son dos se tord dans un angle impossible, ses bras et ses hanches pivotent en faire hurler ses muscles et tendons.

Il _doit_ éviter Ladybug.

À tout prix.

Après une terrible fraction de seconde qui lui paraît durer une éternité, Chat Noir frôle sa coéquipière et abat sa paume en plein sur l'épaule du super-vilain.

La vague de soulagement qui déferle sur le jeune homme en voyant Ladybug atterrir au sol sans le moindre dommage est indescriptible.

« Ça va ? », lui demande-t-il d'une voix blanche, incapable de rester plus longtemps sans qu'elle lui confirme que non, ses yeux ne le trompent pas.

Qu'il ne la pas grièvement blessée ou pire encore.

« Oui », le rassure précipitamment Ladybug, les pupilles encore légèrement dilatées sous l'effet de la frayeur qu'elle vient de subir. « Plus de peur que de mal. »

Mais les deux héros n'ont hélas guère le temps de s'attarder plus longtemps sur cette nouvelle réconfortante. Leur adversaire se tient toujours devant eux, malheureusement toujours aussi redoutable.

Car si l'attaque de Chat Noir a bel et bien touché le super-vilain, elle n'a manifestement pas été suffisante pour réussir à le neutraliser complètement. Le pouvoir de destruction du jeune homme n'a fait que désintégrer une imposante plaque de métal et quelques autres éléments situés à la jointure de l'épaule du robot, entravant certes une partie de ses mouvements mais ne le rendant pas moins menaçant.

Des pièces de moteurs se dressent désormais par l'ouverture béante, hérissées vers le ciel en autant de dangereuses aspérités.

Mais pire encore.

Le vilain ne peut certes plus frapper de son bras endommagé, mais il peut encore se battre.

Et il le prouve dans la seconde qui suit.

En un battement de cils, la gigantesque machine se rue sur ses adversaires. Ses pieds massifs fendent les dalles à chacun de ses pas, soulevant des volutes de poussière sur leur passage. Taximan bondit ensuite avec une agilité surprenante, pivote sur lui-même et lance sa jambe en avant pour donner un coup que Chat Noir n'esquive que de justesse.

À peine son pied a-t-il de nouveau touché le sol que le vilain se lance de nouveau à l'assaut.

Il se précipite une seconde fois vers Chat Noir, fonçant à toutes jambes dans sa direction. Le héros se met en garde, prêt à parer ou esquiver à tout instant.

Mais à la dernière seconde, le robot dévie de sa course.

Il pivote sur lui-même avec agilité surréaliste et, emporté par son élan, charge violemment Ladybug.

Prise de court, la jeune femme n'a pas le temps de réagir. Elle vole sur plusieurs mètres avant de heurter un mur dans un bruit sourd, puis de glisser à terre telle une poupée désarticulée.

Désorientée par la force de l'impact, Ladybug reste un moment immobile.

Elle clôt un bref instant les paupières pour tenter de chasser les étincelles lumineuses qui dansent dans son champ de vision, avant de les rouvrir aussitôt quand une brusque sensation de vertige s'empare tout à coup d'elle. Le fait que sol sur lequel elle se trouve et la paroi contre laquelle elle s'adosse soient parfaitement solides n'y change rien. La pièce entière tangue autour d'elle dès qu'elle tenter de fermer les yeux.

Mais peu importe le choc, peu importe cet étrange sentiment de stupeur qui refuse de la quitter, peu importent les battements de son pouls qui bourdonnent si fort dans ses tempes qu'ils éclipsent tout autre bruit.

Ladybug reste une héroïne avant tout.

Hors de question pour elle de faillir à sa mission.

Puisant ses forces dans sa volonté indomptable, la jeune femme plaque ses paumes tremblantes contre le mur auquel elle est toujours adossée. Elle pousse, lentement, sûrement, se servant de ce point d'appui pour s'aider à se relever.

Une fois debout, Ladybug pousse un soupir de soulagement.

Le choc a été rude, mais pas suffisamment pour la mettre hors de combat.

Ladybug redresse la tête pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle. Ce n'est que quand elle aperçoit l'expression horrifiée de Chat Noir, livide sous son masque, qu'elle suit le regard du jeune homme et baisse les yeux vers sa propre épaule.

La jeune femme fronce aussitôt les sourcils.

Quelque chose n'est pas normal.

Ce matériau qui la recouvre et qu'elle connaît aussi bien que sa propre peau est désormais curieusement… brillant.

Non…

… humide ?

C'est dans un moment d'étrange dissociation que Ladybug réalise soudain qu'au rouge de son costume se mêle désormais celui du sang.

* * *

Sous le choc, Ladybug fixe sans réellement la voir son épaule d'où suinte désormais un liquide cramoisi.

Ce…

Ce n'est pas possible.

Ses yeux doivent lui jouer des tours.

Jamais elle n'a été blessée ainsi et si c'était à présent le cas, elle aurait _forcément_ senti quelque chose.

Un coup précis contre son épaule.

De la douleur.

 _… non ?_

Il faut à Ladybug doute la force de sa volonté pour sortir son cerveau de l'état de stupeur dans lequel il se trouve emprisonné.

Ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser submerger par les évènements.

Elle _doit_ rester concentrée.

Des images fusent soudain dans sa mémoire alors que, dans un étrange éclair de lucidité, elle prend tout à coup conscience de ce qui vient très certainement de se produire.

Comme dans un rêve dont elle reste la spectatrice impuissante, elle revoit la main gantée de Chat Noir s'abattre sur leur ennemi.

Les particules sombres qui dansent autour de ses doigts alors qu'une portion entière du bras du robot se désintègre dans un nuage de couleur rouille.

Les pièces de moteur, mises à nu par le pouvoir dévastateur du héros.

Ces mêmes pièces de moteur qui, Ladybug en est désormais sûre, sont directement responsables de sa propre blessure.

Car si les détails de l'attaque que Taximan a dirigé contre elle restent flous dans sa mémoire, la jeune femme n'en reste pas moins convaincue d'un fait précis. Lorsque le super-vilain l'a chargée avec la fureur d'un taureau en enragé, c'est avec son épaule _endommagée_ qu'il l'a heurtée de plein fouet.

Ladybug ne peut que faire des suppositions quant à la cascade d'évènements qui en a ensuite découlé, mais elle ne doute pas un instant de son raisonnement.

Le coup que son ennemi lui a été d'une telle violence qu'un morceau métallique a percé son costume, déchirant sa chair, écorchant ses os.

Et, visiblement, la déconnectant au passage de la réalité, constate la jeune femme avec une froideur clinique. Elle-même est venue en aide à trop de victimes d'accidents ou d'agressions au cours de sa carrière d'héroïne pour ne pas reconnaître ces curieux signes de dissociations qu'elle dont elle a parfois été témoin.

Le choc qu'elle vient de subir l'a vraisemblablement tellement secouée qu'il a anesthésié la douleur et altéré son jugement.

Le retour à la réalité n'en sera certainement que plus rude.

Comme pour mieux illustrer ce dernier point, la tension de Ladybug et l'adrénaline qui déferlait jusque-là dans ses veines choisissent cet instant précis pour partir en chute libre. Prise d'un nouveau vertige, la jeune femme vacille dangereusement. Ses genoux se dérobent sous elle et serait tombée à terre sans les mains de Chat Noir, qui se referment fermement autour de sa taille.

« _Ma Lady !_ », l'entend-elle s'exclamer d'une voix affolée, qu'elle perçoit à peine à travers le martellement sourd de son pouls.

Il faut une seconde à Ladybug pour réaliser que son partenaire a réussi à se soustraire de l'attention du super-vilain pour se précipiter à ses côtés.

Mais le semblant de répit des deux héros sera de courte durée. Visiblement fermement décidé à ne pas laisser échapper ses proies, Taximan se rue vers eux à toute vitesse, faisant trembler le sol sous ses lourdes foulées.

Sans perdre une seconde, Chat Noir se penche vers sa compagne et la soulève dans ses bras.

Un violent haut-le-cœur secoue Ladybug suite au brusque changement de position. Mâchoires serrées pour mieux maîtriser cette vague de nausée naissante, la jeune femme noue ses bras autour du cou de son coéquipier et ferme un bref instant les paupières.

Chat Noir resserre sa prise autour d'elle et, d'un bond félin, s'élance en avant. Il traverse le hall à toutes jambes, loin, loin, le plus loin possible de Taximan, avant d'enfin reposer délicatement sa partenaire au sol.

Ladybug rouvre les yeux dès l'instant où elle touche de nouveau terre, pour découvrir le visage livide d'inquiétude de son compagnon. Les doigts du jeune homme tremblent alors qu'il lève la main vers elle pour écarter une mèche trempée de sueur de son front.

« Tiens bon, ma Lady », lui murmure-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Suppliante. « Je m'occupe du vilain et du Papillon. Ça va aller. »

Ladybug ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre, mais ses paroles s'étranglent dans sa gorge.

En cet instant précis, Chat Noir est proche d'elle. Proche, très proche, _si proche_ qu'elle peut saisir précisément la fraction de seconde où son esprit bascule.

Son regard inquiet se détache d'elle alors qu'une lueur féroce s'allume soudain dans ses yeux verts. Sa mâchoire se crispe, ses lèvres se tordent en un rictus presque animal, dévoilant brièvement la blancheur de ses canines, et il s'échappe de sa gorge un grondement sourd qui fait frissonner Ladybug d'appréhension.

Puis, avant que la jeune femme ait eu le temps d'articuler le moindre mot, Chat Noir s'élance vers son adversaire dans un feulement de rage.

* * *

Chat Noir fond sur Taximan avec la vitesse et la violence d'un éclair.

Hors de question de le laisser s'approcher davantage de Ladybug. Ni lui, ni le Papillon, ni quiconque oserait faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas vers elle avec des intentions belliqueuses.

Sans une hésitation ni la moindre considération pour sa propre sécurité, le jeune homme arme son bâton et assène un puissant coup au super-vilain. Puis un autre. Et un autre, et encore un autre, prenant tout juste le temps d'esquiver les ripostes de son adversaire avant de se lancer de nouveau à l'assaut.

Loin de se laisser faire, Taximan se défend avec ardeur contre ce diable noir qui s'est donné pour mission de le défaire.

Alors que Chat Noir se ramasse sur lui-même, prêt à bondir de nouveau sur son ennemi, le super-vilain se fend à son tour d'une violente attaque.

Ce n'est que grâce à un réflexe surhumain que le jeune homme se plaque à terre pour éviter le coup. Le poing massif du robot le frôle dans un sifflement sourd, accompagné par un soudain déplacement d'air qui fait danser ses mèches blondes sur le sommet de son crâne.

À quelques centimètres près, l'attaque aurait pu être fatale.

Sans le moindre doute.

En temps normal, un pareil assaut aurait exhorté Chat Noir à la prudence.

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Le jeune homme pose sa paume au sol pour prendre appuis et se relève d'un bond souple, prêt à se jeter de nouveau dans la bataille. Rien ne saurait le détourner de son but.

À savoir, détruire Taximan d'abord, et le Papillon ensuite.

Car si Chat Noir se trouve pour l'heure aux prises avec un robot géant, il n'oublie pas un instant l'homme qui contrôle _réellement_ cet adversaire particulièrement belliqueux.

Avec son pouvoir, le Papillon peut exercer une maîtrise totale de sa victime. Chat Noir le sait. Et ici, la vilaine aura pourpre qui entoure la gigantesque machine contre laquelle il lutte ne lui rappelle que trop bien que derrière ses moindres faits et gestes se cache en vérité la volonté directe du Papillon.

C'est sur ses ordres et ses ordres _uniquement_ que Taximan les a attaqués, sa coéquipière et lui.

Qu'il a chargé Ladybug de toutes ses forces.

Qu'il l'a blessée au plus profond de sa chair.

Cette simple pensée fait bouillir le sang de Chat Noir. Comme attiré par un aimant, le regard étincelant de colère du héros se pose brièvement sur la haute silhouette du Papillon, toujours immobile au fond du hall.

Si le jeune homme avait réussi à se contenir jusque-là, étouffant ses sentiments sous ses devoirs de héros, il n'en est plus rien depuis l'instant où Ladybug a été touchée.

Ses limites ont été largement atteintes.

Dépassées.

Atomisées _._

Chat Noir n'est désormais plus piloté que par une rage pure, incandescente, qui annihile toute pensée rationnelle de son esprit. Plus rien d'autre ne compte à présent pour lui que de réussir à atteindre l'homme dont les actions ont directement causé mort de sa mère et la grave blessure celle qu'il aime.

Le Papillon lui a déjà pris l'une des deux femmes les plus importantes de sa vie.

Il ne le laissera pas lui arracher l'autre.

* * *

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Ladybug suit son compagnon des yeux avec une anxiété croissante.

Loin du félin auquel il emprunte le nom, Chat Noir est désormais une bête sauvage. Un fauve, qui n'existe plus que pour déchiqueter sa proie de ses griffes enragées.

Jamais elle ne l'a vu dans un tel état de fureur.

Pour autant, si elle ignore ce que peut _réellement_ éprouver son coéquipier, elle n'imagine que trop bien la nature du maëlstrom d'émotions qui s'est abattu sur lui et l'a bouleversé au point de le priver de toute raison. Elle le connaît trop bien pour ça.

Instinct de protection.

Pulsion vengeresse.

Deux sentiments qui se sont entremêlés en formant un cocktail des plus dangereux, et que n'a fait qu'exacerber le passé cruel qui unit la famille de son compagnon au Papillon.

Mais à se battre ainsi, guidé par une colère pure qui a annihilé tout bon sens en lui, Chat Noir court à la catastrophe.

Ladybug en est sûre.

Et hors de question pour elle de le laisser risquer ainsi sa vie sans tenter d'intervenir.

Puisant dans les ultimes ressources qui lui restent, Ladybug pose une main ensanglantée contre le mur pour tenter de se relever. Mais en vain. La jeune femme glisse aussitôt à terre, une exclamation de souffrance aux lèvres.

L'adrénaline a depuis longtemps déserté ses veines, la laissant endurer seule les conséquences de sa blessure.

Une douleur lancinante pulse depuis son épaule.

Une douleur aussi vive qu'entêtante, qui cloue son corps au sol et transperce son esprit comme un poignard chauffé à blanc.

Ladybug a mal. Elle a mal, mal, mal, tellement _mal_ que se concentrer sur quoi que soit d'autre tient presque de l'impossible.

Et plus inquiétant encore que ces vagues de souffrance qui irradient depuis sa blessure, ce sont les signes de faiblesse que donnent son corps qui commencent à alarmer sérieusement Ladybug.

La tête lui tourne.

Sa peau est glacée.

Sa respiration se fait de plus en plus laborieuse.

Elle a perdu - et perd encore - trop de sang, c'est une évidence.

À ce rythme, Ladybug ignore combien de temps elle pourra encore tenir sans perdre conscience. Chaque seconde qui passe ne fait que la rendre plus faible, plus inutile, plus inapte à faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait aider Chat Noir.

Un sentiment de rage désespérée enfle au creux de la poitrine de la jeune femme.

Elle déteste se sentir aussi impuissante.

Dents serrées de frustration, Ladybug se force à ignorer un instant sa blessure pour se concentrer sur la scène qui se déroule devant elle. Son estomac se tord désagréablement alors qu'elle voit Chat Noir esquiver une série d'attaque de bien trop peu.

Obnubilé par sa volonté de réduire son adversaire à néant, le héros laisse les coups de Taximan passer trop vite. Trop près.

Ça ne peut pas continuer ainsi.

Soudain, alors qu'elle se demande désespérément comment ramener Chat Noir à la raison, un mouvement au fond du hall attire l'attention de Ladybug.

C'est avec un frisson d'horreur que la jeune femme réalise que, pour la première fois depuis le début de la bataille, le Papillon s'est mis en marche.


	48. Chapter 48

La gorge sèche, Ladybug regarde le Papillon longer le mur qui borde le fond du hall. Son ennemi avance lentement, précautionneusement, certainement handicapé par cette terrible maladie dont elle sait par Maître Fu qu'elle ronge ses muscles depuis déjà des années.

Mais bien que visiblement difficile, la progression du Papillon n'en reste pas moins inexorable.

Pour Ladybug, il n'y a pas une infinité d'hypothèses possibles.

Soit son ennemi s'apprête à s'enfuir, soit il compte profiter du fait qu'elle soit affaiblie et isolée pour s'emparer de son miraculous.

Soit, plus probablement, les deux à la fois.

Et malheureusement pour elle, il n'y a rien qu'elle puisse faire pour l'arrêter. Pas en l'état actuel des choses. Et surtout pas seule.

Le regard affolé de la jeune femme se pose successivement sur les silhouettes du Papillon, de Taximan, puis enfin sur celle de Chat Noir.

Elle a besoin d'aide.

Mais au vu du tourbillon de fureur qui emporte actuellement son coéquipier, elle doute de pouvoir attirer facilement son attention. Chat Noir n'est plus que rage et besoin de revanche, aveugle et sourd à tout ce qui diffère de son objectif.

Et en admettant que sa voix réussisse à atteindre son coéquipier par-delà le mur de colère derrière lequel il s'est retranché, Ladybug n'a aucun mal à identifier un autre problème.

Chat Noir a déjà réussi à échapper une fois à la vigilance de Taximan pour venir lui porter secours.

Il y a donc fort à parier que leurs ennemis seront désormais doublement, _triplement_ attentifs aux déplacements du jeune homme. Si ce dernier fait mine de s'éclipser, nul doute que le robot géant n'hésitera pas à déployer toute sa puissance pour l'empêcher de réitérer son exploit.

Ladybug prend une profonde inspiration, forçant l'air à venir gonfler ses poumons oppressés par l'anxiété et par le poids qui lui semble peser sur sa poitrine.

Une nausée persistante lui tord l'estomac, la tête lui tourne, et son corps tout entier est secoué par de violents frissons dont elle ignore s'ils sont dus à l'horreur qui lui noue les entrailles ou au sang qu'elle perd en trop grandes quantités.

Elle a chaud.

Froid.

Peur.

Mal.

C'est un véritable désastre.

Comme pour ajouter encore un peu plus à la tension presque inhumaine qui torture Ladybug, le Papillon continue son avancée implacable.

Un filet de sueur glacée descend entre les omoplates de la jeune femme, suivant lentement le tracé de son épine dorsale.

Elle doit agir.

 _Vite_.

Soudain, dans un sursaut de lucidité, Ladybug se rend brusquement compte qu'elle a oublié un point crucial.

Elle se croyait prise au piège, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour empêcher son ennemi d'accomplir son sombre dessein.

Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, réalise-t-elle dans un élan de soulagement tel que les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Elle a encore une carte à abattre. Un atout extraordinaire qui pourrait lui permettre de renverser la situation. Un miracle à invoquer.

Pour la première fois depuis de cruelles et interminables secondes, Ladybug sent l'espoir renaître en elle.

Tout n'est pas perdu.

Pas encore.

* * *

Joignant le geste à la pensée, Ladybug porte sa main à sa hanche et se saisit de son yo-yo de ses doigts tremblants. Du sang coule le long de son bras, suivant le contour de ses muscles contractés par la douleur et emplissant ses narines d'une odeur métallique écœurante.

Il n'y a pas un instant à perdre.

Dents serrées pour garder sa maîtrise d'elle-même, Ladybug rassemble ses forces et lance son arme dans les airs. Son visage se tord d'une grimace de souffrance lorsque son mouvement brusque tire sur son épaule blessée, mais elle tient bon.

« Lucky Charm ! », s'exclame-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Une canne à pêche noire et rouge retombe dans ses paumes ouvertes à peine une fraction de seconde et un tourbillon de coccinelles magiques plus tard.

Une canne à pêche lourde, volumineuse, dont le moulinet automatique lui fait supposer qu'elle est très probablement plus conçue pour tracter d'énormes poissons que de simples sardines.

Perplexe, la jeune femme hausse un sourcil intrigué et jette un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours à la recherche d'une idée miraculeuse. Cet objet donné par son pouvoir doit _forcément_ signifier quelque chose.

Mais se concentrer reste toujours aussi difficile pour Ladybug.

Ses pensées sont engourdies, comme prises dans du coton, alors que la douleur continue de percer son corps et son esprit telle une lame.

La jeune femme a autant de mal à réfléchir qu'à réussir à focaliser sa vision sur un point précis. Il lui faut déployer toute son énergie pour parvenir à ne se laisser distraire de sa tâche.

Son regard court fébrilement autour d'elle, se posant tour à tour sur les silhouettes des combattants - toujours pris dans une lutte acharnée -, sur les murs désormais couverts de poussière, sur le vaste plafond, sur les innombrables gravas qui jonchent les alentours…

Soudain, Ladybug remarque une large faille, qui barre le sol comme une hideuse cicatrice. Les coups à répétition de Taximan ont fendu les dalles, dévoilant quelque chose qui attire aussitôt l'attention de l'héroïne.

Un ombre, qui se dessine depuis les profondeurs.

 _…un parking souterrain ?_

Une idée commence aussitôt à germer sous le crâne de Ladybug. Un plan. Ou tout du moins, un _début_ de plan.

Ce qui, en toute honnêteté, est toujours mieux que rien au vu de la situation actuelle.

De plus en plus convaincue par son inspiration fulgurante (et de toute façon guère en état de réfléchir à une autre option), la jeune femme pose une dernière fois les yeux sur les différents éléments dont elle aura besoin pour mettre en place sa stratégie.

Sur Taximan.

Sur la fissure.

Sur sa canne à pêche.

Et, enfin, sur Chat Noir.

 _Pourvu que ça marche._

* * *

Tentant vaillamment d'ignorer la vive douleur qui pulse depuis son épaule, Ladybug prend une profonde inspiration et dresse sa canne à pêche vers le haut.

Jamais un geste si simple ne lui a paru aussi difficile. La souffrance se fait plus aigüe, plus intense à chaque nouveau centimètre qu'elle fait parcourir à l'objet qu'a invoqué son pouvoir. Ses muscles se contractent en réponse, faisant tellement trembler son bras qu'elle doit crisper ses doigts de toutes ses forces autour du manche pour ne pas le lâcher.

Mais malgré tout, Ladybug tient bon.

Elle lève sa canne, encore, encore, puis l'abat soudain d'un coup sec.

L'hameçon fend les airs à toute vitesse avant de s'accrocher à la ceinture de Chat Noir avec une précision parfaite.

Un soupir de soulagement aux lèvres, Ladybug presse aussitôt le bouton situé sur le moteur de sa canne. Sa blessure la prive peut-être de la force dont elle a besoin pour tracter son compagnon vers elle, mais le moulinet électrique le fera pour elle.

Le câble se tend avant d'entraîner brusquement Chat Noir en arrière, prenant de court aussi bien le héros que son adversaire. Ladybug ne peut retenir un rictus de satisfaction en voyant le Taximan rester cloué sur place par la surprise.

 _Parfait_.

* * *

Le moteur du treuil est d'une telle puissance que Chat Noir traverse la pièce en un éclair. Comme Ladybug l'espérait, il ne faut qu'une fraction de seconde à son coéquipier pour franchir les mètres qui les séparent et pour atterrir rudement à côtés.

À peine Chat Noir touche-t-il de nouveau le sol que Ladybug lâche sa canne à pêche, devenue provisoirement inutile.

Son partenaire tourne brièvement la tête vers elle pour lui jeter un coup d'œil effaré, mais reporte presque aussitôt son attention sur le robot géant. Visiblement, l'intervention de sa Lady n'est pas suffisante pour le détourner de son but premier – à savoir, réduire Taximan en poussière.

Les yeux brillant d'une lueur dangereuse, Chat Noir fixe son ennemi avec autant d'intensité que s'il voulait l'annihiler d'un simple regard. Ladybug peut voir ses muscles rouler sous son costume alors qu'il fléchit les jambes, prêt à se ruer de nouveau à l'attaque.

Mais hors de question pour la jeune femme de laisser son coéquipier se faire entraîner par la colère.

C'est trop risqué.

Pour lui.

Pour eux.

Il _doit_ suivre son plan.

« Chat, écoute-moi », lui ordonne-t-elle en l'attrapant par le bras, interrompant le geste du jeune homme.

Au centre du hall, Taximan se met en mouvement.

Un frisson d'angoisse traverse l'échine de Ladybug.

Elle n'a que quelques secondes pour agir.

Au mieux.

« Tu vois cette fissure ? », poursuit-elle d'un ton pressant, désignant la large faille de sa main libre. « Je suis certaine qu'il y a un parking en-dessous. Si tu arrives à attirer Taximan là-bas, ça devrait être suffisant pour l'immobiliser provisoirement. »

Le regard toujours aussi étincelant, Chat Noir lui répond d'un grognement évasif.

Ladybug devine sans qu'il ait besoin de lui dire que son coéquipier ne se satisfera pas tant qu'il n'aura pas _littéralement_ réduit Taximan en poussière. Mais indépendamment des questions morales qu'elle soulève, cette option n'est guère envisageable.

Ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de laisser le combat s'éterniser.

Illustrant parfaitement les craintes de Ladybug, le robot continue son approche, chaque foulée se faisant plus rapide que la précédente.

« On n'a pas besoin de battre Taximan », insiste Ladybug en imprimant une légère secousse au bras de son coéquipier. « On n'a pas le temps. Il faut juste qu'on l'empêche de bouger. »

La terreur qui coule dans les veines de Ladybug la glace jusqu'au os.

Chat Noir n'est pas lui-même. Si elle n'arrive pas à lui faire entendre raison, ce n'est pas seulement ce combat qu'elle risque de perdre.

Toute la chance et l'expérience du monde ne pourront pas protéger éternellement son coéquipier si ce dernier continue à se battre avec aussi peu de considération pour sa propre sécurité.

Il _doit_ se reprendre.

« S'il te plaît », reprend-elle d'une voix tremblante. « _Adrien._ »

Ce dernier mot, prononcé dans un murmure désespéré, fait l'effet d'un électrochoc à Chat Noir.

Une onde traverse sa colonne vertébrale un éclair, électrisant ses nerfs et secouant ses neurones.

Aussi secoué que si Ladybug lui avait écrasé son poing sur le visage pour chasser littéralement ses pensées obsédantes de son crâne, le jeune homme tente péniblement de reprendre la main sur ses émotions.

Oh, certes, la colère est toujours là.

Elle gronde, lovée au creux de sa poitrine tel un fauve enragé.

Mais son esprit est désormais plus clair et pour la première fois depuis la blessure de sa Lady, c'est guidé par autre chose qu'une volonté de revanche qu'il s'apprête à faire face à son ennemi.

« Ok, on fait comme ça », promet-il à sa coéquipière avec un faible sourire.

Puis, sans perdre une seconde de plus, il s'élance vers Taximan.

* * *

En dépit des paroles de Chat Noir, c'est avec une profonde inquiétude que Ladybug regarde son coéquipier se ruer vers son adversaire. Mais à son grand soulagement, elle constate rapidement que son comportement diffère à présent du tout au tout de celui qu'il avait encore ne serait ce que quelques secondes plus tôt.

Chat Noir ne se bat plus comme une bête sauvage poussée par un instinct primaire.

Ses gestes sont désormais parfaitement étudiés. Stratégiques.

Ses esquives sont calculées selon les déplacements de son adversaire.

Ses attaques poussent Taximan dans une direction précise.

Coup par coup, mouvement par mouvement, le jeune homme force peu à peu le super-vilain à se rapprocher de la fissure indiquée par sa Lady.

Alors que Chat Noir poursuit son œuvre avec une maestria des plus rassurante, Ladybug reporte son attention sur le Papillon. Son cœur rate un battement alors qu'elle le voit changer de direction pour se diriger vers une porte de sortie, renonçant visiblement à mettre la main sur les boucles d'oreilles de sa proie pour sauver son propre miraculous.

Le regard affolé de Ladybug va du Papillon au combat qui oppose toujours Taximan et Chat Noir.

Si son coéquipier ne se débarrasse pas rapidement de son adversaire, leur ennemi juré risque de leur échapper.

Mais à son grand soulagement, cet instant est l'instant _précis_ où Chat Noir met un point final à son assaut. Le jeune homme assène un violent coup de pied dans le torse de Taximan pour le faire reculer d'un pas. La gigantesque machine vacille, pose le pied en arrière, et voit aussitôt sa jambe avalée par le sol.

Il ne faut plus à Chat Noir que deux frappes puissantes et habiles pour conclure l'affaire.

La seconde jambe de Taximan rejoint la première dans l'interstice et un ultime coup de bâton achève de coincer l'une des mains de la créature, ne lui laissant plus que son bras endommagé pour se dégager – et ainsi, peu de chances d'y parvenir rapidement.

L'immense robot-taxi se débat dans un affreux bruit de métal tordu et de craquements de pierres, mais rien n'y fait.

La stratégie de Ladybug et les efforts de Chat Noir ont porté leurs fruits.

Leur ennemi est immobilisé.

* * *

Taximan neutralisé, Chat Noir ne perd pas une seconde pour se ruer sur le Papillon.

Mais dès l'instant où son regard se pose sur cet homme qui a causé tant de souffrances aux deux femmes de sa vie, sa maîtrise de lui-même se brise.

L'intervention de Ladybug l'aura aidé le temps qu'elle aura pu. Rien ne peut désormais lutter contre cette pulsion incontrôlable, primitive, qui embrase l'esprit de Chat Noir comme une flamme courant sur du papier.

Le fragile barrage qu'il avait péniblement réussi à monter pour contenir ses émotions se rompt d'un coup, laissant déferler sur lui de monstrueuses vagues de haine, de rancœur, de frustration.

Impossible pour Chat Noir de résister.

Il n'est pas une fibre de son corps qui ne soit pas engloutie par ce terrifiant maelström de sentiments. Ses veines ne charrient plus que de la rage liquide, son cœur bat avec une frénésie alarmante et la créature féroce logée dans sa poitrine rugit son besoin de vengeance.

Lorsqu'il arrive sur le Papillon, c'est un monstre de fureur qui a pris la place du héros.

Chat Noir lève son poing et l'abat sans hésiter sur le visage de son ennemi. Ses phalanges rencontrent le nez de l'homme avec un craquement sec.

Du cartilage ou des os cassés, probablement.

Mais peu importe.

Chat Noir est bien, _bien_ loin d'avoir l'envie ou les capacités de ressentir la moindre compassion pour son adversaire.

Le Papillon effectue un splendide vol plané en arrière avant d'atterrir lourdement contre les dalles du hall. À peine a-t-il touché terre que Chat Noir se jette sur lui et le plaque au sol, griffes enfoncées dans ses épaules.

Une pulsion viscérale contre laquelle il peine à lutter lui intime de déchirer cet homme jusqu'à la chair.

Jusqu'aux os.

Prisonnier sous le poids du héros, le Papillon lève sur ce dernier un regard chargé d'hostilité.

« Chat Noir », grogne-t-il d'une voix haineuse.

C'est à peine si le jeune homme l'entend derrière le martellement frénétique de son pouls dans ses tempes. Aveuglé par la colère, il ne remarque même pas que le Papillon échoue complètement à lui résister, ses pouvoirs ne suffisant manifestement pas à donner suffisamment de forces à son corps affaiblit par la maladie, pas plus qu'il ne note l'apparition soudaine d'une nuée de coccinelles virevoltant dans les airs.

Sous ses griffes se tient l'homme qui s'en est pris à sa mère, à l'amour de sa vie, et qui lui a causé tant de souffrance.

Les lèvres de Chat Noir se tordent en un rictus sauvage alors que le Papillon le défie du regard.

Les yeux du super-vilain sont gris, froids, dénudés de tout sentiments. Ceux d'un homme qui a déjà tout perdu et qui ne reculera rien pour atteindre son objectif.

 _Rien, pas même la vie de Ladybug,_ ne peut s'empêcher de penser Chat Noir.

Vibrant de rage, le héros lève un poing tremblant, prêt à frapper de nouveau.

Soudain, un cri désespéré arrête son geste.

 _« Chat ! »_

Ladybug.

Le jeune homme s'interrompt aussi brusquement que s'il avait été frappé par la foudre.

Il tourne vivement la tête sur le côté pour découvrir sa compagne, qui le fixe avec une lueur alarmée dans le regard.

Ladybug se tient debout, fermement campée sur ses pieds et les épaules redressées en une attitude volontaire.

Forte, courageuse, inflexible, telle qu'elle l'a toujours été dans les situations les plus périlleuses. Telle qu'il l'a découverte le jour où elle s'est emparée de son cœur pour ne plus jamais le lui rendre depuis.

Mais aujourd'hui, ses lèvres tremblent et des larmes perlent à ses immenses yeux bleus.

« Chat, s'il te plait », reprend-elle en s'approchant lentement de lui. « Tu vaux mieux que ça. »

S'il est une voix, une seule voix au monde qui peut réussir à atteindre Chat Noir par-delà les émotions dans lesquelles il se noie, c'est bien celle de sa Lady. Dans l'esprit du jeune homme, une terrible lutte de volonté s'engage aussitôt entre la bête féroce avide de revanche et le héros dévoué à la justice.

Le Papillon d'un côté.

Sa Lady de l'autre.

La rancœur.

La raison.

Cet instinct irrépressible qui lui hurle de se venger enfin de son ennemi.

Cette pulsion, peut-être plus forte encore, qui le supplie d'écouter les paroles de Ladybug. Qui le supplie d'écouter sa Lady une _seconde_ _fois_ , alors qu'elle reste manifestement la seule chose, la seule personne dans l'univers entier capable de l'ancrer encore à la réalité et à un semblant de bon sens.

Sans elle, il aurait certainement déjà totalement lâché prise.

« Chat… », répète encore Ladybug.

Doucement.

Précautionneusement.

Comme s'il était une créature farouche qu'elle chercherait à apprivoiser.

Perdu au milieu d'une tempête de sentiments dévastatrice, Chat Noir se raccroche de toutes ses forces à la voix de sa Lady. Au courage qu'elle lui inspire. À son amour immodéré pour elle. À ses convictions, sa bonté, son esprit indomptable qui font d'elle une grande héroïne qu'il admire depuis le premier jour.

À sa propre volonté de devenir quelqu'un de meilleur, _pour elle_.

En un flash, il revoit le sourire chaleureux de Marinette. Ses yeux d'un bleu pur, lumineux, aussi clairs et limpides qu'un ciel d'été et aussi brillants qu'une nuée d'étoiles.

La gorge nouée, Chat Noir secoue machinalement la tête.

Il a l'impression de se réveiller d'un terrible cauchemar. _Encore._

Son cœur bat à tout rompre alors qu'il plonge son regard dans celui le Papillon.

Une fois de plus, l'intervention de Ladybug n'a fait que tempérer ses sentiments. La colère est toujours là. Larvée, tenace.

Il faudra à Chat Noir du temps et de la distance avec cet homme qui cristallise tant d'hostilité de sa part pour réussir à la faire disparaître complètement.

Mais il ne s'abaissera pas à la violence aveugle dont n'a jamais hésité à faire preuve son ennemi.

Ladybug a raison.

Il vaut mieux que ça.

* * *

Un bip frénétique signale la détransformation imminente du Papillon, mais Chat Noir ne lui laisse pas le temps d'arriver au bout du décompte. Il tend la main vers le torse de son ennemi et, d'un geste sec, arrache la broche accrochée au niveau de son sternum.

Une lueur violette enveloppe brièvement son adversaire et s'évanouit une fraction de seconde plus tard, laissant apparaître pour la première fois l'homme caché derrière le masque.

Chat Noir éprouve un étrange instant de flottement alors que son cerveau assimile péniblement l'idée qu'il peut désormais mettre un visage sur le nom de son ennemi.

Après tant d'années, tant de combats, tant de plans et de recherches désespérées, cela lui semble presque irréel.

Pourtant, sa vision ne le trompe pas, c'est une évidence.

Chat Noir découvre à présent sous ses griffes un homme aux pommettes saillantes, à la chevelure noire striée de fils d'argent, et aux mêmes yeux gris que ceux qu'il a vu étinceler un peu plus tôt derrière le masque de son pire ennemi.

Bien que creusés par la maladie, les traits du Papillon – _d'Alexandre_ \- laissent deviner un visage autrefois séduisant. Mais ces vestiges d'un temps passé ne sont rien en comparaison des plis amers de sa bouche et de la lueur cruelle de son regard, qui donnent à son expression une froideur à glacer le sang.

Refusant de s'attarder plus longtemps aux côtés de cet homme dont la simple existence lui soulève le cœur, Chat Noir se relève souplement et se tourne vers Ladybug, à présent debout près de lui. Il tend la main vers elle et dépose la broche du Papillon au creux de sa paume.

Puis, sans un mot ni un regard en arrière, il tourne les talons et quitte le champ de bataille.


	49. Chapter 49

Chat Noir étant désormais parti, Ladybug reste seule avec son adversaire.

Le Papillon.

Alexandre.

Vaincu, enfin.

Alors qu'elle baisse le regard vers lui, elle bouge instinctivement son épaule. Ses muscles roulent parfaitement sous sa peau désormais intacte. Mais si son pouvoir a parfaitement guéri sa blessure, il ne peut rien contre la chape de plomb qui s'abat sur elle à présent que la pression retombe.

Jamais Ladybug n'a éprouvé un pareil état d'épuisement physique et moral.

Il n'est pas une cellule de son corps qui ne hurle pas sa fatigue, pas un de ses malheureux neurones qui ne lui paraît pas au bord de l'implosion. Ses membres sont lourds, son esprit engourdi, et chaque geste ou pensée lui demande un effort surhumain.

Mais c'est fini.

Enfin, _enfin_ fini.

Elle a du mal à le réaliser.

Après tant d'années de combats et de sacrifices, cette victoire tant attendue lui paraît encore irréelle.

 _Et pourtant…_

Il faut encore quelques secondes à Ladybug pour réussir à se focaliser de nouveau sur l'instant présent. Son regard d'un bleu azur se fait dur comme l'acier alors qu'elle reporte enfin son attention sur Alexandre. Poing toujours serré autour de la broche du Papillon, elle se penche vers son ennemi pour le forcer à se mettre debout. Elle le menotte à l'aide de son yo-yo et, de sa main libre, le saisit fermement par le coude pour le guider vers la sortie.

« Avancez », lui ordonne-t-elle sans ménagement. « Il est temps que la police s'occupe de vous. »

Alors qu'elle progresse à travers le hall, Ladybug secoue doucement la tête de droite à gauche, comme pour tenter de remettre physiquement ses pensées en ordre.

Mais en dépit de ses efforts, son cerveau peine encore à assimiler l'énormité des récents événements.

Rien, absolument _rien_ de tout ceci ne lui semble réel.

Elle a beau entendre le pas lourd d'Alexandre sur les dalles, sentir le câble de son yo-yo sous ses doigts, poser le regard sur cette pièce où vient de se dérouler l'affrontement le plus crucial de sa vie, impossible pour elle de se défaire de cet étrange sentiment de dissociation qui refuse de la quitter depuis la fin du combat.

Bientôt, son rôle dans cette interminable guerre sera fini.

Le Papillon sera livré aux forces de l'ordre et devra répondre de ses actes devant la justice.

Elle a encore du mal à y croire.

Alors qu'ils progressent lentement à travers le hall désormais vierge de toute trace de combat, Alexandre pose un regard d'une intensité maladive sur Ladybug.

Un regard si froid, si dur, si cruel, que la jeune femme se sent soudain comme si une main glacée venait comprimer son cœur. Ce coup d'œil à lui seul résume toute la dangerosité et la détermination de son ennemi.

« Vous avez le miraculous du Paon », lui lance brusquement Alexandre, la faisant tressaillir de surprise. « Je suppose donc que vous êtes entrés en contact avec Gabriel. J'imagine qu'il vous a parlé de moi et de ma situation », poursuit-il avec un rictus désabusé. « J'espère que vous réalisez qu'en agissant ainsi, vous me condamnez à mort. »

Ladybug serre les dents pour retenir les mille répliques acerbes qui lui montent aux lèvres.

Elle ignore ce qu'elle pourrait éprouver si elle se trouvait à la place du Papillon. En revanche, elle n'a absolument _aucun_ mal à se représenter toute la souffrance engendrée par ses actions.

Elle a vu de ses propres yeux les conséquences du désespoir et de l'égoïsme de cet homme.

La culpabilité qu'éprouvaient – et qu'éprouvent parfois encore - ses victimes. La peur dans laquelle il plongeait Paris. Les remords. La colère.

Sans compter les faits atroces dont elle n'a heureusement pas été directement témoin, mais dont l'horreur ne la hante pas moins pour autant. Impossible pour Ladybug d'oublier que dans sa quête désespérée, le Papillon n'a pas hésité à s'en prendre à son ancienne coéquipière.

À la mère d'Adrien.

 _J'espère que vous réalisez qu'en agissant comme vous l'avez fait, vous avez causé la mort d'Emilie Agreste_ , se retient-elle péniblement de répliquer.

Mais sagement, elle choisit de se taire.

Le terrible combat qu'elle vient de mener l'a laissée les nerfs à vifs et le cœur au bord de l'explosion. D'expérience, Ladybug sait que rien de bon ne peut sortir lorsque ses émotions sont ainsi à fleur de peau.

Engager maintenant la conversation avec son ennemi de toujours est tout sauf une bonne idée.

C'est l'évidence même.

Alors, ravalant toutes les paroles qu'elle rêverait de cracher aux visages d'Alexandre, elle se mure dans le silence alors qu'elle escorte son prisonnier hors du bâtiment.

* * *

À peine Ladybug sort elle de l'immeuble qu'elle tombe sur Nino et Bluebird. Manifestement venus en renfort, ses deux camarades se précipitent vers elle dès qu'ils l'aperçoivent.

La jeune femme se fige un bref instant, aussitôt sur ses gardes. Ce n'est qu'après un bref coup d'œil au radar de son yo-yo qu'elle se détend légèrement.

Les deux hommes qui se tiennent devant elle sont bien ses coéquipiers. Pas une illusion.

« Ladybug ! », s'exclame Nino en arrivant à son niveau. « Tout va bien ? Et Chat Noir ? », ajoute-t-il en parcourant frénétiquement les alentours du regard à la recherche de son ami.

« Chat… Chat n'est pas blessé », élude Ladybug, tout en tentant vaillamment d'ignorer la boule qui se forme dans sa gorge à la mention de son compagnon. « Il est parti avant de se détransformer. »

La jeune femme a parfaitement conscience de dissimuler des informations cruciales à ses camarades, mais peu importe. Inutile d'inquiéter Bluebird et Nino pour le moment.

Et quelque part, elle n'a pas menti non plus.

Chat Noir n'est pas _physiquement_ blessé.

Moralement, en revanche…

Alors que Ladybug se force à enfouir – provisoirement - ses angoisses le plus profondément possible dans son esprit, Bluebird se tourne vers Alexandre et le fixe avec une curiosité non dissimulée.

« Et lui ? », demande-t-il d'une voix circonspecte, comme s'il n'osait croire à la conclusion qui s'impose à lui. « C'est... »

« Le Papillon », confirme Ladybug avec un bref hochement de tête.

Un bip s'élève soudain depuis les boucles d'oreille de la jeune femme, la faisant légèrement sursauter. Main toujours serrée autour du coude d'Alexandre, elle reporte rapidement son attention sur ses deux amis.

« Je ne vais pas tarder à me détransformer. Je peux vous le confier quelques minutes ? », leur lance-t-elle en désignant son prisonnier d'un geste du menton.

« Pas de soucis ! », réplique Nino sans hésiter. « Bluebird s'est déjà détransformé et retransformé juste avant qu'on arrive, histoire de permettre à son kwami de reprendre des forces au cas où tu aies besoin de nous. Tu peux prendre ton temps, on s'occupe de lui. »

« Merci », répond Ladybug avec un sourire reconnaissant. « Et pour Volpina ? », enchaîne-t-elle en jetant à ses amis un regard où s'entremêlent espoir et inquiétude.

Elle ose à peine croire à l'hypothèse qui se forme à présent dans son esprit.

Si ses camarades ont pu se permettre de s'éclipser de leur combat contre la super-vilaine pour venir la rejoindre, alors peut-être, _peut-être_ …

« Battue à plate couture ! », lui confirme Bluebird en bombant fièrement le torse. « On lui a repris son miraculous, et La Guêpe et Tortuga la surveillent en attendant. »

Une vague de soulagement déferle aussitôt sur Ladybug, si brusque et si intense que ses genoux manquent de se dérober sous elle. Une soudaine sensation de vertige lui fait tourner la tête alors qu'une décharge d'adrénaline propulse son pouls vers des sommets rarement atteints.

Chat Noir et elle ont arrêté le Papillon.

Ses coéquipiers ont vaincu Volpina.

La victoire est là.

 _Enfin._

* * *

Une fois remise de cet intense pic d'émotions, Ladybug convient avec Bluebird et Nino de les retrouver sur la place où ils ont affronté Volpina (et où, lui apprennent les deux hommes, les attendent leurs coéquipières). La jeune femme s'éclipse ensuite le temps de nourrir une Tikki aussi épuisée qu'affamée, puis se retransforme rapidement pour aller rejoindre ses amis.

Quelques instants plus tard, Ladybug atterrit souplement auprès de ses camarades.

Debout de part et d'autre d'Alexandre, Bluebird et Tortuga surveillent l'ancien super-vilain avec une vigilance de tous les instants. Le jeune homme garde une main menaçante posée sur l'épaule de son prisonnier pour l'empêcher d'esquisser le moindre geste de rébellion, tandis que sa coéquipière se balance d'un pied sur l'autre, prête à intervenir au moindre mouvement suspect.

Quelques pas plus loin, Nino - désormais détransformé - reste à l'écart pour observer les alentours d'un regard attentif. Lila se trouve quant à elle à terre, le visage rouge de rage, pendant que la Guêpe se tient triomphalement assise sur elle pour la maintenir au sol.

Chat Noir, en revanche, reste désespérément hors de vue. Seul le silence répond à Ladybug lorsqu'elle cherche à le contacter.

Il faut à la jeune femme toute la force de sa volonté pour lutter contre l'étouffante bouffée d'angoisse qui enfle en elle. L'air lui semble lourd, poisseux. Il s'agglutine dans sa gorge, colle désagréablement à ses poumons.

Seule certitude que Chat Noir va bien pourrait lui permettre de respirer de nouveau.

Malheureusement, pour l'heure, rien n'est moins sûr. La rage et la tristesse qui se disputaient dans le regard de Chat Noir restent douloureusement imprimés dans la mémoire de Ladybug et l'expression torturée qu'elle a pu lire sur son visage à la fin de leur combat contre le Papillon la hante encore.

Elle veut le retrouver.

Le voir.

Lui parler.

 _Maintenant_.

Mais hélas, elle ne peut se permettre d'ignorer ses devoirs d'héroïne. Peu importe combien elle s'inquiète pour son précieux partenaire. Elle doit se montrer forte, professionnelle, responsable.

Ses angoisses devront attendre.

Tentant vaillamment de garder le contrôle de ses émotions, Ladybug serre les poings de toutes ses forces. Fort, fort, si fort, que ses ongles s'enfonceraient dans la chair tendre de ses paumes sans la présence salvatrice de son costume. Elle inspire profondément, une fois, deux fois, puis s'approche de ses coéquipiers pour discuter avec eux des événements à venir.

Finalement, après la bataille la plus épique qu'ait certainement connu Paris depuis des dizaines d'années, la suite s'avère vite tristement banale.

La barrière de Tortuga désormais levée, la police et les reporters ne mettent guère longtemps à rejoindre les héros et leurs prisonniers. Alexandre et Lila sont promptement remis aux forces de l'ordre, qui se hâtent de les escorter vers le plus proche commissariat.

Ignorant ensuite royalement les curieux et journalistes qui les pressent de questions, les héros s'éclipsent rapidement vers les toits - non sans omettre au passage d'emmener avec eux Nino, « pauvre et innocente victime d'une attaque arbitraire de Volpina ».

* * *

À peine atterri-t-elle sur les tuiles d'ardoise que Ladybug se tourne vers ses amis. Son regard se pose tour à tour sur l'expression triomphale de Tortuga, sur les yeux pétillants de fierté de Bluebird, sur le sourire victorieux de la Guêpe et sur le visage soulagé de Nino.

L'émotion lui serre la gorge en songeant à tout ce qu'ils ont accompli, à tout ce qu'ils ont accepté de mettre en jeu et à tout ce qu'ils ont risqué de sacrifier pour mettre en œuvre son plan absurde. Sans eux, sans leur bravoure et leur dévouement sans faille, jamais la capture du Papillon et de Volpina n'aurait été réalisable.

Impossible pour elle de trouver les mots justes pour leur dire combien elle leur est reconnaissante.

Comment ? _Comment_ réussir à leur exprimer tout ce que leur abnégation lui inspire ? Comment mettre des paroles sur des sentiments dont elle échoue encore à mesurer la portée ?

Mais parfois, les choses les plus simples sont les meilleures.

« Je… Merci », articule-t-elle enfin, mettant son cerveau de côté pour laisser parler son cœur. « Merci à vous tous. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait. Vous… Vous avez tous accepté de me suivre, malgré les risques, et je… »

Ladybug s'interrompt un bref instant, le temps de prendre une inspiration plus que nécessaire pour dénouer ses cordes vocales étranglées par l'émotion.

« Je pense que peu de gens au monde auraient eu votre courage dans la même situation », reprend-elle d'une voix un peu plus assurée. « Et encore moins auraient été aussi brillants que vous. Je n'aurais pas pu espérer de meilleurs coéquipiers », affirme-t-elle en plongeant tour à tour son regard dans chacun de celui de ses amis. « Sans vous, on n'aurait jamais réussi à arrêter le Papillon et Volpina. Vous êtes tous de véritables héros. »

À peine Ladybug termine-t-elle sa tirade qu'une silhouette jaune et noire envahit soudain son champ de vision.

Celle de la Guêpe qui, les larmes aux yeux, se jette à son cou pour la serrer contre elle avec tant de force qu'elle chasse brutalement tout l'air de ses poumons.

Ladybug a tout juste le temps de reprendre son souffle que sa meilleure amie se retrouve rejointe par Bluebird, Nino et Tortuga, qui l'emprisonnent dans une étreinte aussi touchante que chaotique. Larmes de joie et rires de soulagement s'élèvent dans les cieux alors que tous se congratulent pour cette victoire tant espérée.

Mais malgré tout, l'esprit de Ladybug reste ailleurs.

La bataille ne sera _réellement_ finie que lorsqu'elle saura avec certitude ce qu'il est advenu de Chat Noir.

Ses pensées toujours tournées vers son compagnon, Ladybug se dégage doucement des bras de ses coéquipiers. Elle élude leurs questions de ses concernant le combat décisif contre leur Papillon et celles, plus insistantes encore, s'inquiétant de l'étrange absence de son compagnon.

Chat Noir n'a pas été blessé, leur affirme-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

Il les rejoindra en temps voulu.

Quant à elle, elle a d'autres obligations à régler avant de pouvoir continuer cette discussion, poursuit-elle avec un détachement qui, elle l'espère, saura faire illusion. Plus tard, tous pourront se retrouver pour parler plus en détails de cette folle journée.

Les amis de Ladybug devinent-il ses angoisses cachées derrière ses silences ? Derrière ses explications évasives concernant Chat Noir ?

Elle l'ignore.

Toujours est-il qu'à son grand soulagement, tous acceptent de refréner leur curiosité pour l'instant et d'attendre le moment opportun pour lui poser leurs questions.

Ce point réglé, Ladybug s'atèle à la dernière mission qu'il lui reste avant de pouvoir se permettre de s'éclipser pour aller chercher Chat Noir.

C'est le cœur lourd qu'elle se tourne vers deux de ses coéquipiers. Elle se serait bien passée de ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire, mais cette condition est celle que le Grand Gardien lui a imposé lorsqu'il a accepté de lui offrir son aide.

Et hors de question pour elle de trahir la confiance de Maître Fu.

« Bluebird, Tortuga… », commence-t-elle d'un ton résolu, déterminée à se débarrasser au plus vite de cette pénible tâche.

Une lueur de compréhension traverse aussitôt le regard de ses deux amis.

Ce qu'elle attend à présent d'eux n'est guère une surprise pour eux, Ladybug le sait. Quand elle les a contactés pour leur demander de prendre part à son plan, elle a mis un point d'honneur à leur expliquer dans le détail toutes les facettes du rôle qu'ils auraient à jouer.

Y compris ce qu'il se passerait après, s'ils venaient à remporter la bataille.

« Et bien, ça aura été un honneur de combattre à tes côtés », déclare Tortuga en dénouant le bracelet attaché à son poignet gauche.

Une lueur verte englobe brièvement sa silhouette avant de s'évanouir aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue.

« Merci de nous avoir fait confiance », poursuit Alix en déposant son miraculous dans la paume ouverte de Ladybug. « Et si jamais tu as à nouveau besoin de moi, tu sais où me trouver », conclut-elle avec un clin d'œil complice.

Alors que la célèbre héroïne referme les doigts sur le précieux bijou, Bluebird porte sa main à sa poitrine pour en détacher la broche qui s'y trouvait jusque-là. Il se détransforme à son tour avant de rendre le miraculous du Paon à Ladybug.

« Tu sais où me trouver aussi ! », lui lance-il avec un immense sourire. « N'hésite pas à m'appeler s'il faut botter le derrière d'autres super-vilains ! »

« Je n'y manquerais pas », lui promet Ladybug d'une voix sincère. « Et encore merci. Ça a été un plaisir de faire équipe avec vous. »

« Plaisir partagé », réplique Alix sans la moindre hésitation. « Sérieusement, c'est le truc le plus cool que j'aie jamais fait de ma vie ! »

« Oui ! », renchérit Kim avec enthousiasme. « Et tu es sûre qu'on ne peut en parler à personne ? Héros par intérim, ça ferait super classe sur mon CV ! »

« Oui, je suis sûre », confirme Ladybug, un faible sourire aux lèvres.

Laissant à Alix le soin de rappeler à Kim que pour aussi difficile que soit le marché du travail, il ne vaut pas le coup de brader ainsi son identité secrète, l'héroïne se tourne vers la Guêpe pour récupérer le miraculous du Renard. Elle le met en sécurité avec celui du Papillon et de la Tortue, et rend celui du Paon à Nino.

Ladybug ne peut s'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe de culpabilité en posant de nouveau les yeux sur les silhouettes de Kim et d'Alix. Après l'aide inestimable qu'ils lui ont apporté, priver ses amis des bijoux magiques qu'elle leur a elle-même confié à ne l'enchante guère.

Mais hélas, la décision du devenir des miraculous ne lui appartient pas. C'est au Grand Gardien et à lui seul qu'incombe cette responsabilité.

Ladybug ignore si elle aura son mot à dire sur le sujet. Pour l'heure, impossible pour elle de dire ce qu'il adviendra de ces pierres aux pouvoirs fabuleux dont le vieil homme a la charge.

Le Papillon et Volpina étant à présent neutralisés, Maître Fu laissera-t-il leurs miraculous à leurs porteurs officiels ?

Les en privera-t-il, comme elle-même vient tout juste de le faire pour Kim et Alix ?

Choisira-t-il de garder un groupe plus ou moins important de héros pour continuer de veiller sur la capitale ? Et si oui, lesquels ?

Autant de questions dont elle n'est pas sûre de vouloir connaître la réponse.

Pas maintenant, en tout cas.

Maintenant, seul Chat Noir compte. Elle aura tout le temps de s'interroger sur son avenir d'héroïne plus tard, et la restitution des précieux miraculous peut bien attendre encore quelques heures.

Sa décision prise, Ladybug se tourne vers ses amis. Elle les remercie une dernière fois puis, renonçant à lutter contre son impatience croissante, les quitte sur des aux-revoir expéditifs et avec la promesse de les recontacter au plus vite.

Si le vent qui fouette le visage de Ladybug lorsqu'elle s'élance du toit échoue à faire s'envoler ses angoisses, il ne lui apporte pas moins un semblant de réconfort.

Le moment est enfin venu pour elle d'écouter son cœur, de suivre cette pulsion qui la tenaille depuis déjà de bien trop longues minutes.

Le moment est enfin venu de retrouver Chat Noir.

* * *

 **xxx**

* * *

 _Note :_

 _Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Au moment où j'écris ces lignes, je reprends (enfin ! ^^ ) la publication de ma fic après une pause de plusieurs mois. Vous êtes peut-être déjà au courant, mais il y a quelques temps, j'ai failli perdre brutalement un membre de ma famille proche. Les semaines qui ont suivi ont été très éprouvantes et je n'avais vraiment pas le cœur à écrire – ni l'occasion d'ailleurs, vu que je passais tout mon temps libre à l'hôpital._

 _Je tiens à vous remercier pour votre compréhension et/ou pour tous vos messages de soutien qui m'ont vraiment fait chaud au cœur. Je n'ai pris le temps de répondre à personne pour le moment, mais sachez que ça m'a énormément touché. Merci !_

 _Et pour conclure sur une bonne nouvelle, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que les jours de cette personne ne sont aujourd'hui plus en danger. Il/elle se remet très bien et même si son parcours médical n'est pas encore terminé, les médecins sont plutôt optimistes pour la suite :)))._

 _Encore merci et à bientôt pour le chapitre suivant (enfin, j'espère, parce que mon emploi du temps de 2020 est beaucoup plus chargé que celui de 2019 x) . Mais je ferai de mon mieux ^^ ) !_


	50. Chapter 50

Après s'être éloignée de quelques dizaines de mètres, Ladybug se perche au sommet d'une cheminée et ouvre son yo-yo d'un geste sec.

Au vu du temps écoulé depuis qu'il a utilisé son Cataclysme, Chat Noir s'est forcément déjà détransformé. Malgré tout, l'instinct de Ladybug lui souffle qu'il est peu probable qu'il soit resté très longtemps sous l'apparence d'Adrien. Elle connaît suffisamment bien son coéquipier pour savoir qu'il a toujours préféré se réfugier derrière son masque et sur les hauteurs de Paris lorsqu'il éprouve le besoin d'être en tête à tête avec ses pensées.

Un point vert sur son radar lui donne raison à peine une fraction de seconde plus tard.

Chat Noir se trouve quelque part sur sa gauche, tout juste deux pâtés de maison plus loin.

Ladybug referme rapidement son yo-yo et s'élance en direction de son partenaire. Arrivée sur place, il lui faut encore quelques instants avant de réussir à le repérer. Ses yeux ne se posent au départ que sur des toits aux pentes abruptes, de larges cheminées, des antennes paraboliques.

Puis, enfin, _enfin_ , son regard attentif découvre une silhouette à demi-dissimulée par deux vastes murs.

Chat Noir se tient assis sur un bloc métallique, jambes regroupées contre son torse et bras passés autour de ses genoux. Ses traits sont tirés, son visage anormalement pâle, et il se recroqueville sur lui-même comme s'il voulait disparaître de la surface de la Terre.

Il semble si vulnérable que Ladybug sent son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

Jamais elle ne l'a vu si perdu.

Si triste.

Déglutissant péniblement pour ravaler la boule qui se forme au fond de sa gorge, Ladybug s'approche lentement de Chat Noir. Lorsqu'elle arrive auprès de lui, le regard qu'il lève sur elle est un peu trop brillant.

« Ma Lady… », laisse-t-il échapper dans un souffle à peine audible.

Une vague d'émotions phénoménale s'écrase sur Chat Noir dès l'instant où sa coéquipière entre dans son champ de vision.

Une vague de plus, parmi tant d'autres.

Impossible pour le jeune homme de résister à ce raz-de-marée dévastateur qui l'accable encore et encore, et qui écorche ses nerfs au point que ces derniers lui semblent n'être plus qu'une plaie passée au papier de verre.

Il a gagné, pourtant.

Avec l'aide de ses coéquipiers, il a enfin réussi à arrêter le monstre qui terrorisait Paris. L'épée de Damoclès qui dansait au-dessus de la tête de Marinette. Le meurtrier de sa mère.

Il devrait se sentir heureux.

Soulagé.

Fier.

Mais malgré ça, jamais il n'a éprouvé un tel mélange de de rage impuissante, de colère, de tristesse, de peur et de regrets.

Ce combat a ravivé en lui la douleur poignante d'avoir perdu sa mère, tout en le laissant abasourdi d'horreur à l'idée d'avoir manqué de voir disparaître définitivement sa Lady.

C'est trop.

Beaucoup, beaucoup trop pour lui.

Chat Noir n'arrive plus à gérer ses sentiments. Un maelström d'émotions gronde, bouillonne, se déchaîne au fond de lui, le laissant comme cocotte-minute dangereusement prête à exploser.

« Chat… », murmure Ladybug en posant une paume inquiète sur son épaule.

Ce tendre contact et le son de cette voix tant aimée fait perdre à Chat Noir les dernières réserves de maîtrise de lui-même qui lui restaient encore. Il tend ses mains vers sa coéquipière et, d'un geste vif, la saisit par les poignets pour l'attirer contre lui.

Les genoux de Ladybug buttent contre le bloc sur lequel il est assis et elle l'écrase à moitié en tombant entre ses jambes, mais Chat Noir n'en a cure.

Ladybug est là.

Vivante.

En bonne santé.

Rien d'autre au monde n'a d'importance.

Chat Noir passe ses bras tremblants autour de la taille de sa compagne et enfouit son visage dans le creux épaule, un sanglot aux lèvres.

Son cœur est brisé de tristesse.

Son corps frissonne de terreur.

Il s'étouffe, suffoque, se noie dans un océan d'angoisse si abyssal qu'il lui semble qu'il n'en touchera jamais le fond.

Comment réussir à respirer alors que son esprit ne cesse de lui rappeler cruellement ce qui aurait _pu_ se passer ?

Alors que sa coéquipière passe ses mains autour de ses épaules pour le serrer à son tour contre elle, la réponse apparaît à Chat Noir. Claire, lumineuse, limpide.

 _Ladybug._

Elle est l'oxygène que réclament désespérément ses poumons paralysés d'horreur, le souffle qui lui manque pour réussir à peut-être sortir de cet état de choc dans lequel il reste encore pétrifié.

Elle est tout ce dont il a besoin pour _vivre._

Tout simplement.

Et cette évidence ne rend l'idée d'avoir failli la perdre que plus atroce encore.

Luttant contre la soudaine nausée qui lui tord l'estomac, Chat Noir resserre un peu plus sa prise autour de la taille de sa compagne.

« J'ai cru que… », articule-t-il d'une voix étranglée. « J'ai eu tellement peur que tu… »

Incapable de formuler l'indicible, le jeune homme s'interrompt brusquement.

Ladybug n'est plus blessée, il le sait. Jamais il ne l'aurait quitté sans s'être assuré que son extraordinaire pouvoir avait bien fait son œuvre. Malgré sa rage contre le Papillon, à la fin du combat, un seul coup d'œil vers elle lui a suffi.

Il a aussitôt remarqué sa posture, différente de celle qu'elle avait lorsque sa blessure l'handicapait encore.

Son costume, vierge de sang et de toute déchirure.

Son épaule, merveilleusement, _miraculeusement_ intacte.

Jamais Chat Noir n'a été aussi reconnaissant au miraculous de la Coccinelle d'offrir un pareil pouvoir.

Mais la terreur le glace toujours.

Jusqu'au sang.

Jusqu'aux os.

Son cœur bat avec la lourdeur entêtante d'un marteau qui cognerait dans sa poitrine. Il frappe, encore et encore, s'écrasant contre ses côtes avec autant d'insistance que s'il voulait le briser de l'intérieur.

Alors que de violents frissons secouent le corps du jeune homme, Ladybug accentue la pression de ses bras autour de lui pour le serrer encore plus fort contre elle.

« Je suis là », lui murmure-t-elle sans discontinuer. « Je suis là. Je vais bien. »

Elle fait courir ses mains le long de son dos, de ses épaules, traçant des cercles réconfortants contre le matériau de son costume. Quand elle se penche encore un peu vers lui, la joue qu'elle presse contre la sienne est humide de larmes.

Ses larmes à lui.

Ses larmes à elle.

Ce sont trop d'émotions qui enflent, s'accumulent, débordent et poussent des gouttes cristallines au coin de leurs yeux.

Trop de sentiments qui les submergent à présent que la tension se relâche enfin.

Incapable de parler, Chat Noir enfonce ses doigts dans la chevelure de Ladybug, semant l'anarchie dans ses mèches sombres. Il incline son visage vers le sien et le couvre d'une pluie de baisers. Sa peau est humide et salée sous ses lèvres, mais merveilleusement douce et chaude aussi.

Il ne faut que peu de temps à Chat Noir pour que sa bouche trouve celle de Ladybug et qu'il l'embrasse sans la moindre retenue.

Il la sent répondre aussitôt. Ses doigts se resserrent autour de ses épaules, sa tête s'incline sur le côté et ses lèvres se mettent à bouger doucement, épousant langoureusement le mouvement des siennes.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Chat Noir plaque ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de Ladybug alors qu'il se noie dans un océan de baisers brûlants. Il peut sentir le souffle chaud de sa Lady sur sa peau lorsqu'elle s'écarte de lui le temps de reprendre sa respiration et son pouls qui s'affole de plus en plus sous ses doigts.

Vivante. Vivante. _Vivante_.

Elle est vivante.

Chat Noir étouffe un gémissement alors qu'il passe un bras autour de la taille de Ladybug et presse de plus belle son corps contre le sien.

Il a besoin d'elle.

Besoin de sa présence.

Besoin qu'elle lui rappelle, à chaque minute, à chaque seconde, qu'il ne l'a pas perdue.

L'esprit complètement embrumé par ces émotions qu'il ne contrôle plus, Chat Noir se perd dans la proximité de sa coéquipière. Rien d'autre au monde ne compte à part _elle_. Elle et son cœur qu'il sent résonner dans sa propre poitrine, elle et ses soupirs essoufflés, elle et sa langue qui danse autour de la sienne.

Elle, elle, _elle_.

Juste elle.

Mais rapidement, le jeune homme devine que cela ne lui suffira pas.

Il lui faut plus de baisers incandescents sous ses lèvres, plus de peau brûlante sur laquelle faire courir ses doigts, plus, plus, encore _plus_ de cette chaleur dont son cœur gelé d'angoisse a si désespérément besoin.

Les mains de Chat Noir courent fébrilement le long des côtes de Ladybug alors que leur étreinte atteint une intensité qui, au vu de leur position géographique, flirte allègrement avec l'indécence.

(Non pas qu'il y ait de grandes chances pour que quiconque puisse les surprendre sur ce recoin particulièrement discret des toits de Paris, mais tout de même. Impossible pour les deux héros d'occulter totalement le fait qu'ils se trouvent actuellement dans un lieu public et que la situation commence à heurter sérieusement leur besoin d'intimité.)

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Ladybug s'écarte légèrement de Chat Noir.

Le rouge des quelques centimètres de peau que dévoile son masque n'a rien à envier à celui de son costume, ses lèvres encore entrouvertes laissent échapper un souffle court et ses yeux azur brillent avec autant d'éclat que si une flamme s'était logée au creux de ses prunelles.

« _Chat_ … », réussit-elle à articuler dans un murmure haletant. « Pas ici… »

Alors que le jeune homme se force à détendre ses doigts pour desserrer sa prise autour de sa compagne, Ladybug se penche vers lui et dépose un délicat baiser au coin de sa bouche.

« Rentrons », lui suggère-t-elle doucement.

Le regard fiévreux, Chat Noir hoche brièvement la tête et achève de relâcher son étreinte.

Les deux héros s'écartent l'un de l'autre et, sans un mot de plus, prennent la direction de leur appartement.

* * *

Ladybug et Chat Noir abandonnent leur transformation dès l'instant où ils pénètrent dans leur salon. Plagg et Tikki ont tout juste le temps de s'éclipser de la pièce que déjà, Adrien se tourne vers Marinette.

C'est tout juste si le jeune homme réalise qu'il a bougé tant son geste est machinal. Son corps agit de lui-même, comme un aimant inexorablement attiré par un autre. Comme un marin en perdition se dirigeant instinctivement vers la lumière salvatrice d'un phare.

Et en perdition, Adrien l'est, c'est une évidence.

Il lui semble qu'un étau invisible emprisonne son torse et le serre, serre, serre _encore_ , comprimant impitoyablement sa cage thoracique. Écrasés sous la pression, son cœur et ses poumons l'abandonnent.

Son souffle est bien trop court, son pouls bien trop rapide.

Adrien n'arrive plus à respirer.

N'arrive plus à réfléchir.

C'est trop, trop, juste _trop_.

Même sa brève balade sur les toits de Paris n'aura pas suffi à lui redonner un semblant de maîtrise de lui-même.

Adrien n'est désormais plus gouverné que par une pulsion primitive qui se glisse sous sa peau, se coule dans ses veines, et qui l'implore, lui hurle, lui _ordonne_ de se raccrocher à la seule présence capable de lui éviter de s'effondrer sur lui-même.

Et Marinette (merveilleuse, extraordinaire, irremplaçable Marinette), qui l'aime et le connaît mieux que personne, ne comprend que trop bien ce dont a besoin son cœur blessé. Elle ouvre les bras, paumes tournées vers lui, l'invitant sans mot dire à la rejoindre.

Adrien n'hésite pas une seconde.

Il ne lui faut qu'un pas et un battement de cœur pour effacer la distance qui les sépare.

Il la serre contre lui et, d'un même geste, la plaque machinalement contre le mur près duquel elle se tient.

Une main sur ses hanches, l'autre enfoncée dans sa chevelure sombre, et les lèvres verrouillées aux siennes alors qu'il l'embrasse encore et encore.

Coincée entre la surface plane de la paroi et le torse non moins ferme d'Adrien, Marinette répond avec ardeur aux attentions du jeune homme. Elle appuie l'une de ses paumes contre sa nuque et incline sa propre tête sur le côté pour mieux intensifier leurs baisers.

Encore, encore, _encore_.

Elle en a besoin, elle aussi.

Car ce n'est que maintenant qu'elle se trouve dans les bras de son grand amour, la gorge nouée et la poitrine serrée, que Marinette réalise combien elle ne pourra elle non plus tenir très longtemps sans réconfort.

Elle est à bout de forces.

Physiquement.

Moralement.

Le combat éprouvant qu'elle vient de mener contre ses ennemis l'a marquée dans sa chair et a meurtri son cœur, et avec cette victoire presque inespérée, c'est désormais sa maîtrise d'elle-même qui s'étiole à son tour.

Elle n'a plus assez de ressources mentales pour tenir.

Trop de pensées anxiogènes enflent dans son esprit, trop d'images terrifiantes s'imposent à elle. Ce sont littéralement des _années_ d'angoisses, de tension, de terreurs inhumaines qui bouillonnent en elle comme des eaux noires et tourmentées et qui, maintenant que la pression retombe, menacent de la submerger.

Ses frayeurs concernant ses proches.

Ses inquiétudes quant à sa propre sécurité.

La hantise de faillir à sa mission.

Le souvenir de ses innombrables sacrifices.

La pensée de tout ce qui aurait pu mal tourner.

La peur viscérale, obsédante, de perdre un jour celui qu'elle aime plus que tout au monde.

Ces émotions d'une violence inouïe ne cessent de s'écraser sur Marinette, couche après couche, vagues après vagues.

Il faut à la jeune femme toute son énergie pour réussir à rester à flot.

Instinctivement, Marinette raccroche de toutes ses forces à Adrien.

Pour ne pas se laisser déborder.

Pour survivre.

Elle bloque ses pensées, verrouille son esprit alors qu'elle embrasse son compagnon avec une ardeur désespérée. Une inquiétante sensation de vertige lui fait tourner la tête et ses poumons la brûlent, lui réclamant cet air dont ils ne peuvent se passer et que ses baisers ininterrompus leurs refusent.

Mais peu importe.

S'arrêter, c'est réfléchir.

Et réfléchir, c'est courir le risque que ses émotions la rattrapent et la noient sous un déluge de larmes.

Alors, Marinette continue de se perdre dans l'étreinte fiévreuse de son compagnon, chassant au loin aussi bien les protestations de son corps que ces sentiments qu'elle échoue encore à contrôler.

La mort les a frôlés de bien trop près pour qu'elle ait envie de sentir quoi que ce soit d'autre que la vie qui pulse dans ses veines et Adrien qui l'embrasse comme si demain n'existait pas.

Elle aura tout le temps de laisser le monde extérieur la rattraper plus tard.

* * *

Si Marinette fait de son mieux pour tenter de garder encore un semblant de maîtrise d'elle-même, Adrien, au contraire, lâche complètement prise.

Chaque baiser de sa compagne l'entraîne plus vite, plus loin, plus fort.

Il ne contrôle rien. Ni son esprit, noyé sous des déferlantes d'émotions d'une puissance inouïe, ni son corps, mû par un pur instinct plutôt que par sa volonté.

Peu importe.

Adrien veut bien laisser sa conscience se dissoudre dans les bras de Marinette si cela peut lui permettre de rester auprès d'elle.

Impossible pour lui de se passer de cette femme extraordinaire qui est tout ce qui le retient de sombrer. Son cœur ne bat plus que pour répondre au sien, ses poumons ne fonctionnent plus que pour se nourrir des quelques goulées d'oxygène qui s'invitent quand elles peuvent entre leurs lèvres.

Son être tout entier ne pulse, ne vibre, ne _vit_ que pour elle.

Seul un mot ou un geste de la part de Marinette pourrait le faire s'écarter d'elle. Hormis ça, rien ne saurait l'éloigner d'elle tant qu'elle voudra bien de lui.

Rien.

* * *

Les secondes défilent alors qu'Adrien continue d'embrasser Marinette avec une ardeur féroce. L'esprit du jeune homme n'est désormais plus qu'un champ de bataille réduit à l'état de cendres brûlantes, où seuls les plus primitifs instincts luttent encore.

Le désespoir.

La peur.

Le désir.

L'amour.

Tout autant d'émotions dont la violence le plonge dans le chaos le plus total.

Tout autant d'émotions qui ne font que rendre la présence de sa coéquipière encore plus indispensable. Son besoin d'être auprès d'elle est tel qu'il tient presque de l'envoûtement.

Marinette est à la fois tout ce qui lui fait perdre la tête et garder la raison.

Elle est chaleureuse.

Lumineuse.

Elle est comme une flamme qui l'attire irrésistiblement et par laquelle il ne peut que se laisser consumer, encore, encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien de lui.

Ivre de baisers, transi d'amour, Adrien garde sa bouche rivée à celle de Marinette. Il ne s'écarte d'elle que le temps de laisser leurs souffles chauds s'entremêler entre leurs lèvres, avant de se pencher de nouveau vers elle pour l'embrasser encore et encore.

La température de la pièce augmente sensiblement alors que, toujours pressés l'un contre l'autre - et contre le mur du salon -, les deux jeunes gens laissent leurs mains vagabonder sur leurs corps.

Adrien fait courir ses paumes le long des côtes de sa compagne, par-dessus son T-shirt d'abord, par-dessous ensuite, cherchant instinctivement la douceur de sa peau au lieu de celle de l'étoffe.

La réponse de Marinette est tout aussi machinale. Suivant l'impulsion de son compagnon, elle lève ses bras vers le plafond et fait passer son haut par-dessus sa tête.

Adrien se fige un bref instant, hypnotisé par cette peau laiteuse qui s'offre à présent à lui.

Une peau merveilleusement, miraculeusement _intacte_.

Il le savait et pourtant, il peine encore à y croire.

Dans un état second, Adrien incline la tête vers Marinette. Il pose sur son épaule nue un regard fiévreux, puis des doigts tremblants, puis, enfin, des lèvres fébriles, couvrant de mille baisers la chair auparavant entaillée par l'attaque du vilain et désormais vierge de toute blessure.

Ses mains viennent se crisper sur les hanches de la jeune femme alors qu'il se raccroche à elle comme un naufragé à une bouée en pleine tempête.

Hors de question de la lâcher, ne serait-ce qu'une minute, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

L'esprit embrumé de peur et de désir, Adrien trace une nouvelle ligne de baisers brûlants le long de la clavicule de Marinette.

Il peut sentir son pouls, fort et régulier sous ses lèvres.

Cette pulsation miraculeuse n'est qu'un détail de plus parmi tant d'autre, mais c'est un détail de plus auquel il se raccroche désespérément pour faire accepter la réalité à son cerveau paralysé d'effroi.

 _Vivante_.

Marinette est _vivante_.

Rien d'autre au monde n'importe.

* * *

Un sanglot de soulagement aux lèvres, Adrien relève de nouveau la tête vers Marinette et plaque ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage de pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il presse son corps contre le sien, refusant de laisser le moindre centimètre d'air le séparer d'elle.

Le sentiment est par ailleurs largement partagé par Marinette. Les doigts de la jeune femme se cramponnent impatiemment au col de la chemise d'Adrien alors qu'elle le tire vers lui, l'exhortant à continuer de la couvrir de baisers, encore, encore, _encore_.

Étourdis par un déferlement de sensations brûlantes, les deux amants se perdent dans cette étreinte qui les dévore aussi férocement qu'un brasier. Leurs mains avides se glissent sous leurs vêtements, leurs lèvres affamées se pressent fiévreusement contre leurs peaux.

C'est une spirale incandescente dans laquelle ils s'entraînent l'un et l'autre, toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort, sans le moindre espoir ni la moindre envie de retour.

Marinette ondule langoureusement son bassin contre celui d'Adrien, lui arrachant un hoquet étouffé à chaque geste. Elle peut sentir une rigidité ô combien familière presser contre ses hanches et les doigts de son compagnon qui s'enfoncent dans sa chair pour mieux l'accompagner dans cette dance sensuelle.

Une exclamation lui échappe à son tour alors que la bouche d'Adrien se détache de la sienne pour venir explorer sa poitrine. Sa langue court le long de ses courbes, la faisant frissonner depuis la pointe de ses orteils jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

Alors que la température du salon continue d'augmenter de plusieurs degrés, un grognement de frustration s'échappe rapidement des lèvres des deux jeunes gens. Il ne subsiste plus un espace libre entre eux, mais ce n'est toujours pas assez.

Ils veulent se fondre l'un dans l'autre.

Deux corps, deux âmes qui s'entremêlent jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un.

Les gestes de Marinette et d'Adrien gagnent en fébrilité alors qu'ils se débarrassent hâtivement des quelques pièces de tissus qui les séparent encore.

Les doigts d'Adrien tirent sans ménagement sur le pantalon de sa coéquipière, le faisant glisser le long de ses hanches, de ses cuisses, de ses chevilles, avant de l'écarter ensuite d'un coup de pied impatient. À peine le jeune homme s'est-il redressé que les mains de Marinette trouvent à leur tour la boucle de sa ceinture et la dégrafent d'un mouvement sec.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappe machinalement des lèvres d'Adrien alors que l'ouverture de la fermeture éclair de son jean le libère d'une pression de plus en plus difficilement supportable. Il se débarrasse en toute hâte de ce pantalon devenu trop étroit pour lui et reporte son attention sur Marinette.

Les quelques vêtements qui les gênent encore volent au sol dans l'anarchie la plus totale.

Adrien ne s'écarte que temps de passer protection en toute hâte avant de regagner les bras de sa compagne.

La peau de Marinette a la douceur de la soie et la chaleur d'une flamme.

Les mains d'Adrien viennent épouser sa mâchoire alors qu'il l'embrasse férocement, puis amorcent rapidement leur descente. Elles descendent, descendent, descendent encore, suivant le galbe hypnotisant de la poitrine de la jeune femme et la courbure délicate de sa taille. Elles se glissent derrière son dos, courent le long de ses fesses pour finalement venir s'ancrer fermement derrière ses cuisses.

Une légère flexion de genoux est le seul avertissement qu'Adrien donne à Marinette.

D'un geste fluide, il la soulève du sol et la plaque de nouveau contre le mur.

Et comme à chaque bataille, comme à chaque étreinte, comme _toujours_ , sa Lady le rejoint sans la moindre hésitation. Elle noue ses chevilles autour de ses hanches et enfonce ses talons dans le creux de ses reins pour mieux se raccrocher à lui.

Un ultime mouvement de bassin est tout ce qu'il faut ensuite aux deux amants pour unir enfin leurs corps.

En temps normal, Adrien se serait figé un instant afin de savourer cet instant de communion à nul autre semblable.

Mais « normal » est tout ce que ce jour n'est pas, et jamais le jeune homme n'a été aussi proche du point de rupture. La peur et le désir qui couvent en son cœur s'entredévorent comme des bêtes en furie et le poussent dans une quête frénétique de délivrance.

La patience et le contrôle ne sont plus des options depuis déjà bien longtemps.

Paupières closes, Adrien enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de Marinette et enfonce ses doigts dans la chair tendres de ses cuisses. Ses hanches se précipitent à la rencontre des siennes, vite, vite, toujours plus _vite_ , rivalisant presque avec le rythme effréné de ses battements de cœur.

Le pouls du jeune homme s'affole de plus belle lorsque les ongles de sa compagne viennent tracer délicatement – mais résolument – le dessin de sa colonne vertébrale.

Il se perd dans les balbutiements incohérents qui cascadent des lèvres de Marinette, dans son parfum envoûtant, dans ses courbes qui épousent son corps à chacun de leurs gestes. Leurs cœurs qui battent désormais à l'unisson résonnent dans leurs cages thoraciques comme le plus beau des chants d'amour, comme la plus éclatante preuve de vie.

 _Vivants_.

Ils sont tous les deux _vivants_.

Transcendé par cette merveilleuse – _miraculeuse_ \- certitude, Adrien accélère instinctivement le rythme.

Jamais il ne s'est senti aussi proche de la combustion spontanée. Ses veines charrient des torrents de lave, une piscine de feu liquide couve au creux de son abdomen, le souffle haché de Marinette lui fait l'effet d'une caresse incandescente sur sa peau.

Mais ce n'est toujours pas assez.

Adrien veut plus de chaleur.

Plus de cette tornade incendiaire qui consume tout sur son passage, plus de ces baisers torrides qui lui font perdre la raison.

Il veut brûler, encore, encore, _encore_ , jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de lui.

Alors qu'une pression familière croît dans son bas-ventre, Adrien relève la tête vers Marinette. Ses pupilles dilatées de plaisir qui assombrissent ses yeux aux couleurs de ciel d'été donnent à son regard une intensité qui le fait frissonner jusqu'au plus profond de ses os.

« A-Adrien… », laisse-t-elle échapper dans un gémissement haletant.

Sa voix essoufflée descend l'épine dorsale d'Adrien avec la même intensité qu'une décharge électrique.

Le jeune homme a l'impression que son cœur implose et explose au même moment. Une onde de plaisir traverse son corps en un éclair, accompagnée d'une décharge de chaleur incandescente qui annihile tout sur son passage.

Il ne reste plus rien.

Plus de pensées.

Plus d'émotions.

Juste un bref et fragile instant de grâce, où rien d'autre n'existe que l'extase la plus absolue.

Marinette et Adrien restent un instant immobiles, figés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

La réalité s'écrase sur eux à peine une fraction de seconde plus tard alors qu'ils regagnent brutalement leurs corps.

Jamais ils n'ont retrouvé leurs sens avec une pareille violence.

Une brusque sensation de vertige leur fait tourner la tête alors que leurs jambes se dérobent tout à coup sous eux.

Incapables de rester debout plus longtemps, Marinette et Adrien se laissent glisser contre le mur.

Les genoux du jeune homme heurtent le sol dans un bruit sourd lorsqu'ils touchent finalement terre. Tremblant de tous ses membres, il serre Marinette de toutes ses forces contre lui. Les larmes coulent sans discontinuer alors que ses nerfs le lâchent.

Jamais Adrien ne s'est senti aussi perdu.

Il a chaud. Froid.

Ses dents claquent.

Ses poumons brûlent.

Il est vidé de toute énergie. Empli de trop d'émotions. Écartelé entre un sentiment d'immense soulagement et un de profonde détresse.

Il n'arrive plus à penser, n'arrive plus à réfléchir, à parler, à _respirer_ …

Le corps secoué de lourds sanglots, Adrien prend une profonde inspiration pour tenter de reprendre la maîtrise de son souffle.

Et alors qu'il se sent à deux doigts de s'effondrer sur lui-même, une paire de mains, douces et délicates, se glisse autour de ses épaules pour l'aider à tenir bon.

 _Marinette_.

L'amour de sa vie. L'autre moitié de son âme.

Celle qui illumine son existence et qui sait, mieux que quiconque, comment guérir les plaies de son cœur.

Les joues elles aussi humides de larmes, Marinette presse son corps contre le sien. Adrien la sent trembler entre ses bras alors qu'elle l'étreint de toutes ses forces, fort, fort, plus fort encore, dans une promesse muette de ne jamais l'abandonner.

Et, dans le silence de la pièce, elle articule d'une voix étranglée ces mots qu'ils désespéraient de pouvoir prononcer un jour.

« On a gagné, Adrien. On a gagné. »


	51. Chapter 51 - FIN

Confortablement assis sur son canapé, Adrien pianote distraitement sur l'écran de son téléphone.

Cela fait déjà plusieurs semaines que le Papillon et Volpina ont _(enfin !)_ été arrêtés et pourtant, l'évènement reste un sujet d'actualité particulièrement brûlant. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que vilains et héros ne fassent les gros titres des médias parisiens.

De _tous_ les médias parisiens. Quels que soient leur genre ou leur thème.

Il y a le désormais célèbre Ladyblog, bien sûr, plus populaire que jamais suite à la parution de quelques interviews inédites.

Mais aussi les journaux, qui, alors que les deux supers-vilains croupissent en prison en l'attente de leur procès, reportent dans les moindres détails ce qui promet d'être l'évènement judiciaire de la décennie.

Les chaines documentaires, ravies de pouvoir diffuser des rétrospectives des attaques du Papillon et d'agrémenter ces dernières de commentaires et théories en tous genres.

Les sites d'art _(« Dessiner Ladybug en 8 étapes – la semaine prochaine : Chat Noir »_ ).

Les magazines de créations manuelles _(« Fabriquer un porte crayon en pâte à sel aux couleurs de son héros préféré »_ ).

Les blogs de mode ( _« Le violet : politiquement incorrect ? L'influence du Papillon sur les tenues parisiennes »_ ).

Les radios, les réseaux sociaux, les newsletters, les programmes télévisés…

La liste est longue, si longue qu'Adrien serait bien incapable d'en faire le tour. Il a même le souvenir d'avoir vu passer la promesse d'une émission culinaire spécialement dédiée aux héros de Paris et à leurs exploits.

(Comment ? Pourquoi ? Le jeune homme l'ignore.

Et il n'est pas certain de vouloir le savoir.)

Alors qu'il continue de naviguer d'article en article, Adrien tombe tout à coup sur l'un des - trop - nombreux sites qui continuent de spéculer encore et encore sur les identités secrètes de Ladybug et Chat Noir.

Les traits du mannequin se tordent aussitôt en une grimace réprobatrice.

Peu importe que les super-héros rappellent régulièrement l'importance de leur vie privée, peu importe que le Ladyblog lui-même fustige depuis désormais des années ceux qui tentent d'exposer les protecteurs de Paris. Il se trouve et se trouvera toujours un journaliste à l'affut de ce qui serait sans le moindre doute le scoop de sa carrière.

Avec le Papillon et Lila au courant de l'identité de Marinette, Adrien n'est que trop conscient que jamais la menace de voir leur secret exposé au grand jour n'a été aussi grande.

Mais pour autant, les héros et leurs alliés ne sont pas à cours de ressources.

Loin de là.

Alors qu'ils travaillaient sur le livre sacré dans l'espoir d'en extraire le savoir perdu, Maître Fu et Nathalie ont mit à jour des éléments aussi inattendus qu'intéressants.

Des malédictions.

Certes, pour le moment, le Grand Gardien et Nathalie ignorent encore appliquer un même sortilège à plus d'une personne à la fois.

(Ou comment maudire plusieurs fois une même personne, d'ailleurs.)

(Ce qui, au vu du caractère implacable de Gabriel Agreste, n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise chose pour le bien des deux super-vilains.)

Mais au final, peu importe. Les malédictions que le Grand Gardien fait désormais peser sur ses ennemis suffisent largement à assurer la sécurité de ses protégés.

Pour Alexandre, impossible désormais de trahir l'identité d'un super-héros, de quelque façon que ce soit. Il suffirait qu'il tente de parler pour que ses lèvres se ferment, d'écrire pour que ses doigts se figent, de mimer pour que ses muscles se paralysent.

Quant à Lila…

Adrien ne peut que savourer l'ironie de la situation.

Lila, menteuse parmi les menteuses, se trouve à présent condamnée à ne jamais être crue.

Du moins, pour ce qui concerne le véritable nom des protecteurs de Paris.

Elle peut désormais hurler à qui voudrait l'entendre que Ladybug n'est autre que Marinette Dupain-Cheng, faire part encore et encore de ses soupçons concernant Nino, peut-être même commencer à se poser ouvertement des questions concernant Adrien. Peu importe. Hormis celles et ceux déjà au courant de l'identité des héros, personne ne l'écoutera.

Pour tout le reste, libre à elle de dire la vérité ou de mentir, et libre à ses interlocuteurs de se méfier ou de la croire.

Ce n'est plus le problème d'Adrien.

* * *

Quelques minutes s'écoulent encore durant lesquelles Adrien continue d'errer sur les réseaux. Soudain, un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre et se referme attire son attention. Il pose son téléphone sur sa table basse et, d'un geste fluide, s'extrait du canapé pour venir à la rencontre de Marinette.

La jeune femme a tout juste le temps de poser son sac à main sur la table du salon que déjà, son compagnon glisse ses bras autour de sa taille et l'attire contre lui. Il ne faut ensuite à Adrien qu'une fraction de seconde pour baisser la tête vers elle et l'embrasser tendrement.

Les lèvres de Marinette sont douces et chaudes sous les siennes. Elles épousent tendrement leur mouvement, en une danse que tous deux connaissent par cœur mais dont jamais ils ne se lassent.

À contrecœur, Adrien s'écarte finalement de sa compagne et pose front contre le sien. Ses mains courent amoureusement le long des bras de la jeune femme, lui arrachant de légers frissons qu'il n'a aucune peine à sentir sous ses paumes.

« Hello, ma Lady », murmure-t-il avec tant d'adoration que Marinette se sent fondre de bonheur.

Un rire cristallin s'échappe de la gorge de l'héroïne.

« Hello, chaton », réplique-t-elle en passant tendrement le dos de ses doigts le long de sa joue.

Adrien se penche vers elle pour déposer un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres, puis la relâche enfin. Il recule d'un pas et enfonce négligemment ses mains dans les poches de son jean.

« Alors ? », lui demande-t-il en haussant un sourcil inquisiteur.

« C'est fait ! », réplique sa compagne en claquant ses paumes d'un geste satisfait. « Clefs rendues, état des lieux terminé, papiers signés… Je suis officiellement débarrassée de mon ancien appartement ! »

« Parfait », approuve Adrien avec une expression d'immense satisfaction.

Marinette ne peut s'empêcher de sourire de plus belle. De toutes les décisions qu'elle a pu être amenée à prendre ces dernières années, celle d'abandonner son propre logement pour venir emménager définitivement avec Adrien est loin d'avoir été la plus difficile. Au contraire.

Après être retournée dans son appartement pour la première fois depuis que Lila lui a volé ses clefs, la découverte de preuves (certes subtiles mais irréfutables) lui confirmant que les lieux avaient bel et bien été visités en son absence aurait déjà suffit à la chasser de chez elle.

Mais surtout, _surtout_ , impossible pour elle de s'imaginer vivre désormais loin de son coéquipier.

Pas après tant d'épreuves.

Pas après tant de moments complices.

Pas après tant de réveils dans les bras l'un de l'autre, de sourires échangés par-dessus une tasse de café matinale, de tendres baisers de bienvenue au retour d'une absence.

Il a suffi à Marinette d'une brève conversation avec Adrien pour avoir la confirmation que le sentiment était largement partagé par le jeune homme. Pour tous les deux, rester ensemble semblait _–_ et semble toujours _-_ si évident, si instinctif, si naturel, que la conclusion s'est aussitôt imposée d'elle-même.

Marinette resterait vivre avec Adrien.

Chez lui.

Chez _eux_.

Leur décision prise, il n'a fallu que peu de temps aux deux amoureux pour organiser l'emménagement définitif de Marinette. Les quelques meubles que la jeune femme a conservés côtoient désormais ceux d'Adrien, ses anciens vêtements ont trouvé une place aux côtés de ceux offerts par son compagnon et sa tasse à café préférée trône fièrement dans la cuisine. Ses cours et son ordinateur portable ont quant à eux gagné la chambre d'amis – réaménagée en bureau -, bien qu'elle préfère généralement travailler dans le salon, installée aux côtés d'Adrien.

Ne restait plus à Marinette qu'à rendre les clefs de son ancien appartement et à se débarrasser de quelques dernières corvées administratives.

Ce qui est désormais chose faite.

Enfin.

Marinette laisse échapper un soupir de contentement à cette idée, quand soudain, un geste d'Adrien attire son attention. Un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, le jeune homme farfouille un instant dans la poche arrière de son jean avant de ramener son poing fermé devant lui.

« Tadaaaam ! », chantonne-t-il en tendant triomphalement la main vers Marinette.

Les yeux céruléens de la jeune femme s'écarquillent de surprise en découvrant l'objet logé au creux de la paume désormais ouverte de son compagnon.

Une plaque métallique, prévue pour orner une boîte aux lettres, sur laquelle se trouvent gravés deux noms.

Adrien Agreste.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

« Ton nom va aussi être ajouté sur la sonnette aujourd'hui », précise Adrien en faisant négligemment danser la plaque entre ses doigts. « Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng », poursuit-il avec une révérence théâtrale digne des plus grands jours de Chat Noir, « vous êtes officiellement chez vous ici. »

L'expression qui éclaire le visage de Marinette est de celles dont Adrien ne saurait jamais se lasser. Son regard a la luminosité des ciels d'été auxquels ils empruntent la couleur et il pétille au creux de ses prunelles une joie si contagieuse que le jeune homme sent son cœur se mettre à bondir d'allégresse.

Son pouls s'accélère de plus belle lorsque Marinette lève la tête vers lui et l'embrasse avec une infinie douceur.

« Merci, chaton », lui dit-elle alors qu'elle s'écarte légèrement de lui.

Refusant de laisser passer une pareille occasion de noyer sa Lady sous des déluges d'affection, Adrien glisse aussitôt une main autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de nouveau de lui. À peine son corps épouse-t-il de nouveau le sien qu'il se penche vers elle et dépose un tendre baiser dans le creux de son cou.

« De rien, Princesse », ronronne-t-il d'une voix langoureuse.

Ses lèvres qui caressent amoureusement la peau de Marinette et ses doigts qui se faufilent sous son T-shirt envoient un délicieux frisson dans l'épine dorsale de la jeune femme. Elle passe ses bras autour de son torse et emprisonne sa bouche avec la sienne dès l'instant où il relève la tête vers elle.

Le murmure d'approbation qui échappe à Adrien résonne dans la poitrine de Marinette. Elle sent le jeune homme sourire sous ses lèvres et, instinctivement, sourit à son tour.

 _Parfait_.

* * *

Après avoir fêté de fort plaisante manière l'officialisation de leur cohabitation et ensuite pris une douche bien méritée, les deux amants se prélassent à présent tranquillement sur leur canapé.

Les rayons du soleil qui tombe désormais sur Paris rehausse l'encre de la chevelure de Marinette, telle une parure d'or qui sublimerait la plus pure des obsidiennes. Fasciné par le spectacle de ces reflets qui dansent sous ses yeux, Adrien passe paresseusement ses doigts entre les mèches encore légèrement humides de sa compagne.

« _Mmmm…_ », laisse échapper Marinette dans un murmure d'approbation lorsque les ongles d'Adrien viennent délicatement effleurer la peau de son crâne.

Un petit rire amusé aux lèvres, le jeune homme se penche vers elle pour déposer un léger baiser sur sa tempe. Marinette pousse un soupir de contentement en réponse et gigote légèrement pour mieux se lover contre son amant.

Un confortable silence s'installe dans la pièce alors que les deux héros profitent de ce rare moment de paix.

 _« Rare »_ étant le mot clef ici.

Avec l'arrestation du Papillon et de Volpina, Marinette et Adrien s'attendaient certes à une certaine période d'effervescence. Impossible pour eux d'ignorer qu'un évènement aussi cataclysmique – pour citer Adrien – secouerait leurs vies jusqu'à leurs fondations.

Tous d'eux avaient d'ores et déjà listé de nombreux éléments auxquels ils allaient devoir s'atteler une fois leurs ennemis vaincus.

Apporter leur témoignage aux forces de l'ordre (fait).

Discuter de leur avenir avec le Grand Gardien (fait).

Régler la question de l'appartement de Marinette (fait).

Reprendre leurs études (fait, avec en prime le soutien de Gabriel Agreste quant à la longue absence de la jeune femme).

Répondre aux innombrable interviews concernant leur ultime combat contre leurs ennemis (fait, fait, fait et refait).

Mais passé ces moments d'agitation tout à fait prévisibles, Marinette et Adrien s'attendaient tous deux à ce que leurs vies deviennent tout à coup drastiquement plus calmes. Au pire, ils auraient été privés de leurs miraculous par Maître Fu, et au mieux, ils auraient conservé leurs rôles de protecteurs de Paris avec désormais pour seul but de préserver les innocents de problèmes tout à fait ordinaires.

Mais visiblement, ils étaient loin, loin, _très_ loin du compte.

Le paradoxe est loin d'échapper aux deux amants : les super-vilains qui terrorisaient Paris ont été neutralisés et pourtant, jamais il n'y a eu autant besoin de héros.

À croire que tout ce que la ville compte de forces surnaturelles n'attendait que ce moment pour se manifester enfin.

La menace peut surgir n'importe où, n'importe quand, et sous n'importe quelle forme. Créatures fantastiques, bijoux ensorcelés, esprits en colères, malédictions en tous genres… La liste est aussi longue que variée, et une large équipe de super-héros est loin d'être de trop pour garantir la sécurité des citoyens de la capitale.

Une large équipe de _six_ super-héros.

Car au grand soulagement de Marinette et Adrien, non seulement Maître Fu n'a pas manifesté la moindre intention de leur retirer définitivement leurs miraculous, mais il a en plus approuvé leur suggestion de garder un nombre d'alliés conséquent. Ce n'est donc désormais plus un duo de protecteurs qui veille sur Paris, mais bel et bien un groupe de six combattants tous dévoués à leur cause.

Chat Noir et Ladybug, toujours fidèles au poste.

Le Paon et la Guêpe, confortés par le Grand Gardien dans leurs nouvelles fonctions.

Kim et Alix, désormais respectivement porteurs des miraculous du Papillon et du Renard et qui, par leur bienveillance et leurs actions, redonnent confiance à des Nooroo et Trixx trop longtemps martyrisés par des maîtres sans scrupules.

Ensemble, tous mettent un point d'honneur à combattre le moindre élément – naturel ou surnaturel – qui mettrait en péril la sécurité de la ville et à venir en aide aux citoyens en détresse.

« Au fait, j'ai eu Alix au téléphone, au sujet du coffre maudit de la semaine dernière », lance tout à coup Adrien à sa compagne. « Le problème est définitivement réglé. Il va être renvoyé dans son pays d'origine pour être désenvoûté, avant d'être réexpédié au Louvre. »

« Parfait, merci », lui répond Marinette avec un sourire reconnaissant.

Puis, en une fraction de seconde à peine, son regard d'un bleu perçant se fait tout à coup dur comme de l'acier.

« Je vais avoir une nouvelle conversation avec Mr. Kubdel au sujet des pièces qu'il importe au musée », reprend-elle avec un froncement de nez désapprobateur (mais qu'Adrien ne peut s'empêcher de trouver absolument _adorable_ ). « Il serait vraiment temps qu'il se mette à mieux contrôler ses chargements. »

Adrien laisse échapper un profond soupir.

De tous les lieux ayant fait office de point de départ à une quelconque manifestation surnaturelle et de toutes les places où l'intervention des super-héros a été nécessaire, force est de reconnaître que le Louvre détient largement le record.

Et de loin.

De très, très, _très_ loin.

À ce rythme, le célèbre musée sera plus connu pour être l'antichambre du chaos que pour ses œuvres d'art.

« On en est déjà à trois attaques de momie ce mois-ci », continue Marinette en agitant dramatiquement les mains dans les airs. « J'aimerai autant que ça s'arrête là ! »

« Sinon, on n'a qu'à détruire le Louvre », intervient Plagg depuis le meuble où Tikki et lui ont trouvé refuge. « Un petit coup de Cataclysme et hop, le tour est joué ! Ensuite, à nous les vacances et le fromage ! »

« Plagg », le sermonne Tikki d'une voix sévère. « On ne va pas détruire le Louvre. Et encore moins pour te laisser le temps de te goinfrer. »

« Mais… », tente de protester le kwami.

« Non. »

« Comme tu veux », capitule Plagg avec un haussement d'épaules de dépit. « Mais j'espère que tout ça finira par se calmer. Je refuse de me retrouver _encore_ coincé dans une peinture ensorcelée », conclut-il d'un ton geignard.

« J'aimerai éviter aussi », bougonne Adrien. « Même si ce n'est pas une raison pour détruire le Louvre, on est d'accord ! », précise-t-il devant le coup d'œil accusateur de Tikki, alors que Marinette renverse sa tête en arrière dans un joyeux éclat de rire.

Lorsque la jeune femme se tourne de nouveau vers son compagnon, elle se trouve aussitôt happée par un regard d'un vert lumineux.

Il pétille au creux des prunelles d'Adrien mille émotions qui la font fondre de bonheur.

Joie, fierté, tendresse, et tellement, _tellement_ plus encore.

La vague d'amour qui enfle en Marinette est si puissante et si pure que la jeune femme ne peut que se laisser entraîner. Elle se penche instinctivement vers son compagnon et, avec une infinie douceur, emprisonne ses lèvres avec les siennes.

Elle sent son sourire, le parfum de sa peau, ses battements de cœur sous ses doigts posés contre son torse.

« Je t'aime, chaton », murmure-t-elle d'une voix gorgée d'affection.

La réponse d'Adrien est simple, claire, évidente.

Des mots venus du fond de son âme.

Une vérité universelle.

« Je t'aime, ma Lady », ronronne-t-il doucement.

Complètement absorbés l'un par l'autre, c'est tout juste si les deux amants notent que leurs kwamis s'éclipsent discrètement de la pièce. Ils restent perdus dans leur monde, dans leurs pensées, dans cette bulle qui n'appartient qu'à eux.

Bientôt se tiendra le procès d'Alexandre et de Lila, qui clôturera définitivement le sort des deux super-vilains.

C'est une page qui se tourne, Adrien et Marinette en ont conscience.

Et alors qu'ils se tiennent tous deux à l'aube de ce nouveau chapitre de leur histoire, heureux et amoureux, et _ensemble_ quoi qu'il arrive, une merveilleuse certitude berce doucement leurs cœurs.

Le plus beau reste à écrire.

* * *

 ***** FIN *****

* * *

 _Note :_

 _Woaw._

 _Je crois que j'ai rarement été aussi émue de finir une histoire._

 _Ça y est. J'ai enfin terminé « À cœur ouvert »._

 _Je ne sais même pas quoi dire tellement j'ai du mal à le réaliser._

 _Cette fic, ce sont 51 chapitres. Plus de 160 000 mots. Plus d'un an de travail et – à l'exception d'un hiatus sur la dernière ligne droite – de chapitres postés presque chaque semaine._

 _Cette fic, c'est l'histoire que j'avais en tête depuis quasiment la saison 1 et que je pensais sincèrement ne jamais écrire tellement le travail à abattre me paraissait énorme. C'est l'histoire que j'ai commencé en me disant (à juste titre x) ) « bon, c'est parti pour au moins un an de boulot » et en me demandant ce qui me prenait de me lancer dans un projet pareil._

 _C'est clairement le travail le plus ambitieux que j'ai jamais tenté jusque-là et autant vous dire qu'au moment où j'écris ces mots, je suis fière. Ça a été long, compliqué, mais j'ai tenu et j'ai fini ^^ . J'ai réussi à terminer cette fic que je ne me pensais pas capable d'écrire. En plus histoire d'ajouter du défi dans le défi, je suis partie sur une fic classée mature… Quand on sait à quel point j'aime écrire ce genre de scènes (à savoir : une torture), quelle idée x)…_

 _Je suis fière d'avoir pu mener ce projet à bout, et je suis fière du résultat aussi ^^ ._

 _Il y a certes des passages qui, je trouve, mériteraient d'être retravaillés et des fautes par-ci par-là, mais globalement, je suis contente de mon boulot ! :D J'espère que le résultat vous aura plu à vous aussi ! :D_

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, je suis toujours preneuse en ce qui concerne vos retours ^^ ._

 _Je tiens également à vous adresser à toutes et à tous d'énormes remerciements._

 _Merci à vous d'avoir pris le temps de me lire, peut-être même de m'écrire, et merci infiniment de m'avoir encouragée durant la rédaction de cette fic et durant les périodes difficiles que j'ai pu traverser. Sans votre soutien, je n'aurai certainement jamais trouvé la motivation de finir cette histoire. D'ailleurs, je n'aurai jamais trouvé la motivation de la commencer tout court xD . Je l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois mais j'ai le scénario de cette fic en tête depuis la saison 1. Au moment où j'écris ces lignes, on est en attente de la saison 4. Pour dire s'il m'aura fallu du temps pour réussir à me lancer et à terminer tout ça ! ^^_

 _Mais ça, c'est grâce à vous._

 _Vous êtes les meilleurs lecteurs-rices du monde et j'ai énormément de chance de vous avoir._

 _Merci, merci, infiniment merci de m'avoir portée jusqu'ici._

 _Sur ce, je ne pense pas avoir grand-chose de plus à ajouter._

 _L'amoureuse des jeux de mots que je suis est particulièrement contente de la dernière phrase de cette histoire._ _Le plus beau reste à écrire, et c'est là que je vous quitte pour laisser place à l'imaginaire._

 _Merci encore, et au revoir._


End file.
